Ponies and Tailed Beasts
by kinginbros2011
Summary: After defeating Obito Uchiha, the Jinchuriki, the Biju, and even the Gold and Silver Brothers are brought to Equestria after stopping the Ten-Tails' resurrection. As they train the Mane Six and Spike to use Biju powers, they must fight creatures that are as strong as the Biju. KokuouxMane Six, Celestia, Luna harem. Characters are anthro.
1. The New World

"normal,Biju talk(while in small form)"

_'normal,Biju thinking(while in small form)'_

_"Normal,Biju Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in small form)"_

**"Biju, Monsters, Demons talk(while in giant form)"**

_**'Biju, Monsters, Demons thoughts(while in giant form)'**_

_**"Biju, Monsters, Demons Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in giant form)"**_

Location and/or Time

***Begin/End Songs(be sure to see profile to view songs)***

***Characters: Emotions***

_*Episode Titles*_

_Letters, Songs(if I decide to bring put them in this story)_

Character(s)-**Jutsu!**

* * *

On the battlefield in the Land of Lightning, the fight to save the world is going underway. After defeating the real Madara Uchiha in combat and sealing him away, all that was left was the masked man Tobi. Despite Madara's best attempts to capture Gyuki and Kurama, the only two Biju remaining, he was defeated and Naruto managed to go inside the Gedo Mazo, the vessel of the Ten-Tails, and retrieve the seven Biju inside but failed to rescue Atsui, Samui, and the Gold and Silver Brothers. Also, he managed to reach inside Kinkaku and Ginkaku's souls and convinced them to stop acting like true enemies and help them become good again. He promised to rescue all four of them.

Somehow, the deceased Jinchuriki were somehow revived again shortly after the Biju were brought back out. To prevent them from being sealed away again, they were put back inside of their respective Jinchuriki including Gaara who was the only Kage to meet up with Naruto as the other four Kage were still healing from their fight with Madara. Despite this, the chakra of all nine Biju was still lingering inside of the Gedo Mazo. Tobi was watching his entire plan still going on but Naruto was the one obstacle in his plan. He just glared at Naruto right through his mask. He saw this child as the reason behind this plan failing yet he always viewed Naruto as nothing.

Flashback-Tobi's Memories

_"__Fourth Hokage… Minato. Back away from the jinchūriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute." _Tobi said to Minato as he had a kunai pointed right at the young child.

_"Want to talk, Naruto Uzumaki?" _Tobi asked Naruto as the latter was lying down facing the other way.

_"Just like me, Sasuke has inherited the Curse of Hatred. Because you have the Will of Fire within you, the two of you will battle soon." _Tobi said to Naruto after talking about the long feud between the descendants of the Sage of Six Paths's sons.

"_I'm no one… I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Eye of the Moon Plan. This world is completely worthless… there is nothing left in it but misery._" Tobi said to Naruto and Killer B. _"The both of you have grown up as the hosts of tailed beasts so you should know what this feels like."_

_'Sweat...? No it's just rain. Why would I ever begin to sweat against an opponent like that? I know the limits of his power. This strange feeling isn't coming from his strength. Naruto is merely a pawn to be used to stimulate Sasuke. He's just a kid, with no further purpose than to amuse me! Then what is it? What happened?' _Tobi thought as he was wondering how did Naruto obtain that amazing power. He then narrowed his eyes. _'No...it doesn't matter. It matters not one bit what Naruto really is.' _

_"This war will make all pasts, all futures...and all existences... completely irrevelant."_ said Tobi as he declared that Naruto was nothing but a pawn and a worthless child.

End Flashback

"And, look at you now." said Naruto as Tobi was holding on to his injured arm. "You killed my parents, used me as a hostage when I was a baby, had my village hate me because you controlled Kurama, and you turned my best friend against me. No more. I'll give you one last chance to surrender Tobi."

"Never, you little brat. My dream is so close. I won't give up." Naruto just looked at Tobi and smirked.

"Kurama, let's settle this once and for all." said Naruto as he entered his enhanced chakra form as he had a tattered cloak with nine tail-like appendages flowing from it. He also had two long horns on his hair, slitted pupils, and his whiskers were now thick bars.

**"Got it, kit."** said Kurama.

***End Fierce***

_'That same power.' _thought Tobi as he sees Naruto's transformation into Tailed Beast Mode. Naruto formed three clones and they charged at the masked man. They each formed a Rasenshuriken and ran right for Tobi with determination in their eyes. "That won't work Uzumaki. Behold the real power of Kamui." said Tobi as he had a Mangekyou Sharnigan just like Kakashi. Tobi brings out huge shuriken and threw them quickly at the clones. Two clones were defeated but Naruto managed to catch them with Kurama's head. As the third clone came, Tobi started to bring out huge chakra disruption blades. Naruto dodged the blades but Gyuki and B were pinned down.

**"What the...? Naruto, these blades block a Biju's power. Don't touch them!"** shouted Gyuki. Naruto came right near Gyuki.

"Uncle Bee, cover me."

"Okay, come!" Naruto then formed Kurama's head to make a Tailed Beast Ball. The last clone was close to Tobi then looked back at Kakashi.

**Kamui! **Kakashi focused his Space-Time Ninjutsu on the Rasenshuriken.

_'The same move. I won't let him go through me.' _Suddenly, the clone disappeared as Tobi brought out a disruption blade. Kakashi then fell from using so much chakra and his eye started to bleed. "Heh, you were too fast with that stake Kakashi. You couldn't even make the Rasenshuriken vanish. You used your Kamui in vain." Just as Tobi thought he had an advantage, he looked down to see Naruto, with Kurama's head formed, finish charging the Tailed Beast Ball.

_'I still have the Tailed Beast Ball.' _Naruto fired the Biju Ball at Tobi. The sphere started to rip at the battlefield and almost caught Tobi.

"A bit slow...How useless..." said Tobi as he completely teleported to the other dimension. When he arrived there, he saw the clone from before with the Rasenshuriken in hand. "How...can...you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said the clone.

_'Damn you Kakashi! You teleported the clone before I brought out the blade. You always knew how to beat me.'_ Tobi said silently.

"Your dead!" shouted the Naruto clone as he threw the Rasen-shuriken at Tobi.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Where are We? The Mysterious Dark Forest!*_

Tobi's body returned to the real world to reveal it being torn apart by the wind chakra-shaped needles in the Rasenshuriken. Tobi's mask fell apart to reveal Obito Uchiha, Kakashi's teammate that was supposedly dead. His body was now on the ground cut up just like Kakuzu.

"Phew, we did it." said Naruto as he exited his chakra cloak. The Jinchuriki got up and ran up to Naruto to congratulate Naruto on his victory.

"Impressive work, Naruto." said Utakata as he approached his fellow Jinchuriki.

_'Obito..." _said Kakashi silently as he contemplated his decision to leave Obito behind during the Third Shinobi World War. Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw a look of sadness in his eyes.

"So, who is he Kakashi sensei?" asked Naruto.

"He...he was my former teammate, Obito Uchiha. He was suppose to have died years ago. It doesn't make sense. Why would he go against the Will of Fire? The ideals he followed back at the Academy?" Before Kakashi could think anymore about this, they suddenly hear a loud roar nearby. Due to Tobi's death, the barrier around the Gedo Mazo disappeared. The statue now had more spikes on its body and its mouth was now in a grotesque form.

**"Guoooohhhhh!" **growled the Gedo Mazo as it was reaching the final stage of its transformation. The landscape started to shake and a thunderstorm surprisingly rolled in. It felt like this was the end of the world.

_'Should the Juubi be revived, it will signal the beginning of the end of the world.'_ said Kurama when Naruto remembered the fox talking about the Juubi's powers. Although Naruto wasn't scared, he could feel the immense power emerging.

_'What is this feeling? This feeling of dread.' _thought Might Guy. But they had more pressing matters to deal with. The reinforcements coming to Naruto's aid were only a few minutes away.

Allied Shinobi Reinforcements

The Allied Shinobi Forces were only about a mile or two away when they suddenly feel the thick chakra in the atmosphere. Some of the Shinobi started to get sick from the ominous feeling in the air but continued to press on towards Naruto's location.

"Hey guys, do you feel that presence in the air? It feels so...evil." said Choji.

"Yeah, I can feel it too. Contact Headquarters immediately." Shikamaru said to the Intel Division.

Allied Shinobi Forces Headquarters

On the sensing system, a huge bubble shows.

"A huge chakra source is emerging from Naruto's location!" Ao shouted out in disbelief.

"Is it the Kyuubi?" as Shikaku Nara.

"No, this is more sinister. It has to be..."

Naruto & Company's Position

**"This is bad. Most of the Army is getting close."** said Gyuki as he sensed the ASF's approach to the battlefield.

**"Groarrrrrrr!" **the Gedo Mazo yells into the air as it starting growing claws on its hands and feet.

"Kakashi sensei, can you launch a big enough Jutsu on the Gedo Mazo and the Biju?" asked Naruto. The Jinchuriki had a look of shock on their face.

"**Naruto, you can't be serious.**" said Kurama.

"It's the only way, you guys. I know what you're all feeling that this is an insane plan but I don't want to watch everyone get killed. Even if this was the same world that tried to neglect my existence and see me as a demon, I will not let everyone die by this thing! Not as a Jinchuriki, not as a container of a demon, but as a Shinobi! I will not let my parents' death go in vain!" Naruto proclaimed which greatly surprised the Jinchuriki, Might Guy, and Kakashi. In fact, this was the exact same thing Minato said when he decided to put Kurama into Naruto 16 years ago. Kakashi then reminisced about Naruto growing up.

Kakashi's Memories

_'My dream is to become the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!' _Kakashi then remembered all the fights Naruto endured as he matured.

End Memories

"You were always the one to shout out something first Naruto but you've grown into a fabulous Shinobi. If this is what you want to do, I'm with you." said Kakashi. Might Guy nodded in agreement.

"Naruto you are truly an amazing Jinchuriki. I'm with you too." said Roshi as he started to transform into his Biju. The others proceeded to also transform. Naruto then turned into Tailed Beast Mode. All of the Jinchuriki/Biju then grabbed the Gedo Mazo to keep it from trying to move.

**"Kakashi sensei."** said Naruto. Kakashi then looked at Naruto/Kurama. **"I'm not very good as this whole romance stuff but when Hinata comes, tell her I loved her too."** said Naruto.

"Got it, Naruto." said Kakashi as he activated his Mangekyou Sharnigan.

Kakashi-**Kamui! **Kakashi gathers a huge amount of power and focuses his eye technique on the Gedo Mazo and the Biju.

**"Groarrrr! You...won't...stop...meeeee."** says the Ten-Tails as the statue started to reveal ten tails from the back.

**"Any final regrets?"** asked Naruto/Kurama as the Kamui started to drag them in.

**"Yeah. I wish we were like you, Naruto Uzumaki." **said Roshi/Son Goku as the Kamui fully dragged the Gedo Mazo and the Jinchuriki/Biju into the vortex and it closed up.

**"Roarrrrr!" **shouted the Gedo Mazo one last time before it disappeared. Thanks to the actions of "Konoha's Orange Hokage", the world is saved from the Juubi. Kakashi and Might Guy stared at the empty battlefield that was before them. No evidence of some humanoid statue, no evidence of nine ancient demons. Just a scarred battlefield.

The Allied Forces arrived to see a massive crater in the middle of the field. There was no sign of Naruto anywhere.

"Kakashi sensei, what happened?" asked Shikamaru. Kakashi then explained what happened. How Naruto defeated Tobi who was actually Obito Uchiha and how Naruto sacrificed his life to prevent the Juubi's resurrection. But what was most shocking was when Kakashi told Naruto's final wish. After hearing that Naruto confessed that his feelings for Hinata were mutual, she fell on the ground and started crying. Kiba then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he would have wanted this Hinata." said Kiba as he tried to comfort his teammate. As the team started to get themselves back up, some Shinobi give Kakashi some news.

"Captain Kakashi, the Banana Palm Fan and Seven Star Sword have suddenly vanished." said a Shinobi from the First Division.

"What?"

Unknown Forest

***Naruto Shippuden: Unreleased song 11***

A portal opens up and dumps the Jinchuriki out and closes back up. Suddenly, it opens back up and dumps out Kinkaku and Ginkaku along with Gyuki's chakra tail and even all five of the Sage of Six Paths's treasured tools.

"Uggh, that was a rush." said Naruto as he shook his head back and forth. The Jinchuriki did the same thing as they awoke from their slumber. Kinkaku and Ginkaku also woke up. "Guys, you're okay." said Naruto as he jumped up.

"Aren't we always?" said Ginkaku in a sarcastic voice as he wiped the mud off his Ninja uniform. As he does this, he notices that there are no cracks on his body. The cracks meant that he was dead but reanimated. If there was no evidence of cracks, that meant he was not among the dead anymore. _'Weird, no cracks anywhere.' _He then turned to Kinkaku. Kinkaku also noticed the changes on his own body.

"What's going on? No cracks." said Kinkaku. When Yugito got up, she immediately brought out her cat claws.

"Yugito, what are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah fool, ya fool." said B.

"Naruto,B, they are the most heinous criminals in all of the Hidden Cloud. They are liars and no-good thieves and they even attacked one of our Raikage. I don't trust them one bit." Yugito said with her voice dripping with venom.

"What did you call us?" said Kinkaku as his veins popped up. As Yugito prepares to fight the brothers, Naruto grabs all three of them with his chakra arms.

"Guys! We are all in this together." said Naruto.

"But, she started this little argument." said Ginkaku.

"I don't care. We have to work together as a team otherwise there could be some problems." said Naruto as he shot a glance at the brothers and Yugito which made them back up as Naruto released them from his grasp. "Now, will you guys work together?" They nodded and shook each other's hands albeit reluctantly. "Good, now we can find our way out of here." Before they left, Killer B noticed his chakra tail. He walked over to it and absorbed it.

"All set, Naruto!" said B.

"Good, let's go."

***End Unreleased Song 11***

2 hours later

The Jinchuriki and the two pseudo-Jinchuriki leapt from tree to tree and found the forest to be expansive. Yugito saw the sun to still be out but she remembered that when Naruto fought Tobi, it was nighttime but right now its dusk.

"Crap, we've been traveling for hours now." said Naruto.

"Yeah, how long does this forest last?" asked Ginkaku. Soon, the sun finally sets over the horizon and the rest of the way goes dark.

"Hey, let's take a break." said Han as he fell to the forest floor and was followed by the others. "We can resume in the morning when we're all healed up." Suddenly, Fu's stomach started to growl.

"Hey, I'm hungry." said Fu in a moaning tone.

"Well girl, in case you haven't noticed, WE... DON'T... HAVE... FOOD!" said Kinkaku as his voice raised. Utakata then felt the ground.

"There's a river nearby. Some of us can go it." said Utakata.

"Okay, we'll settle this with rock-paper-scissors." said Naruto. Everybody stuck out their hands. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Everybody got scissors. "Okay, again. ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" The Jinchuriki got paper while the brothers got rock.

"Hah, so you two have to catch food." said Fu in a teasing voice. Kinkaku and Ginkaku both got angry and had tick marks on their heads but they both calmed down.

"Fine." said Kinkaku as he and Ginkaku disappeared into the deeper area of the forest.

1 hour later

The Jinchuriki made a fire while the brothers were still looking for food.

"Uggh, they been gone forever." said Fu as her stomach really growled as if she had a wolf in her stomach. Suddenly, they hear some rustling in the nearby woods. The Jinchuriki got on guard but suddenly the Gold and Silver Brothers emerge from the woods with fish. Also, Kinkaku had a nasty cut on his head.

"Kinkaku, what happened?" asked a concerned Naruto.

10 minutes ago

As Kinkaku and Ginkaku finished their struggle to catch fish, they started their journey back to the Jinchuriki. Suddenly, they hear something in the woods.

_**"Grrrrr..." **_said a predator in the woods. The brothers got on guard after hearing the predator's growl.

_"Do you hear that Ginkaku?" _asked Kinkaku.

_"Yeah Kinkaku." _Ginkaku replied to his older brother. The brothers had their backs together.

_"Be on guard."_

_"Right."_

_**"Grrrr..." **_said another predator in the forest.

_**"Grrr..."**_

_**"Grrr..."**_

_"What? There's more than one?" _asked Kinkaku as he sees multiple pairs of eyes are watching him and Ginkaku. Suddenly, rocks are being thrown from all directions towards the brothers. A rock hits Kinkaku upside the head. _"Yikes, look out." _said Kinkaku as they started dodging the big rocks. Suddenly, a large rock scraped Kinkaku on his head. _"Ow. Why you..." _growled Kinkaku as he gathered fire in his mouth. He then spit it out where the last rock came from.

_**"Groarrrrr!" **_yelled the creature as it suffered a bad burn from Kinkaku from the Fire Stream. Suddenly, it and the other predators feel the enormous power emanating from the brothers and decided to retreat for now. They were no longer there.

_"Let's get back to the others and get that cut checked." _said Ginkaku. Kinkaku then nodded. The brothers decided to get back to the others in case anymore would come back.

Present Time

"I see. Looks like we have to be on guard while we're resting." said Naruto. Yugito got up and walked to Kinkaku. She placed something on his wound and after she applied it, boy, it burned like fire.

"Yowch, that burns." said Kinkaku.

"Calm down. I just placed some medicine on it." said Yugito as she let out a sigh.

"Do you carry around that stuff?"

"No. I found some berries nearby that worked as a good antiseptic should any one of us are injured."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Well, now that Kinkaku and Yugito are done flirting with each other, let's chow down." said Fu as she ate an entire fish after roasting it on the fire in just 10 seconds. After she finished the fish, the others looked at her in a puzzled look. "What?"

"I swear, it's like you're a child or something, Fu." said Yagura.

**"Oy, I want some fish, Fu girl." **said Choumei.

"Sorry Choumei, but remember if we let you out, you'll be seen for miles." said Fu.

**"Oh." **groaned the cheery beetle.

"Hmmm." said Naruto as he was thinking until he got an idea. "Hey guys. Uh, Kurama, only the Jinchuriki will have this conversation."

**"Very well." **said Kurama. The Jinchuriki were talking for a few minutes and despite that there was seemingly some doubt among them, they all agreed.

Jinchuriki-**Dark Manifestation Technique! **The Jinchuriki put some chakra into their palm and placed it on their seal. Suddenly, the Biju appeared out of the seal but they were between 4 to 6 feet tall. They all looked the same as before but they now stood upright more instead of usually being on all fours and all wore clothes.

Shukaku stood more upright like a human, had a yellow T-shirt and was wearing orange shorts and had orange sandals that surprisingly fitted his large feet;

Matatabi was also upright, had slitted eyes instead of two pupiless eyes with different colors but both eyes were colored green and had hands and feet instead of paws yet her hands and feet were slightly sharp. She had a blue dress and she had a white short skirt and had two high-heeled shoes and she also had two big "melons" on her chest that were slightly exposed by the shirt;

Isobu gained feet and they have a similar look to his hands. Isobu wore a green T-shirt with a turtle insignia on the back and red pants and had green flip-flops;

Son Goku wore a flaming red shirt with an insignia of a lava rock on the back and had red pants and he had dark green sandals;

Kokuou stood upright now and had two hands and two feet. He wore a white shirt with an insignia resembling himself on the back and he wore black shorts and he had a hat facing backwards and had white sandals but he had some holes in the hat that his horns went through;

Saiken was still the chubby slug that he was but he had longer legs and hands and they got slightly thicker than before. He wore a shirt and pants which colors matched his skin color but surprisingly had no slime on them and he had blue sandals.;

Choumei had normal human hands and her six insect legs were gone and she had two human feet but they looked insect-like and the feet were covered up by two high heels as well. She had a dark green dress and a blue short skirt and like Matatabi, Choumei had two "melons" on her chest that slightly exposed by the dress but they were slightly smaller than Matatabi's.;

Gyuki gained feet that resembled Killer B's feet when he enters Version 2 form. He had a black shirt with an insignia of two horns the back which looked similar to Killer B's tattoo on his face and wore blue jeans;

finally, Kurama had a red shirt with a fox spewing out fire on the back and he had black shorts with red flames on it and he had a red jacket. Kurama also had black sunglasses but they weren't over eyes right now, had golden brass knuckles, and he had black sandals.

"What the fuck happened? What in the hell did you do to us?" asked Kurama in an angry voice.

"Hahaha! Look at you you guys!" said Naruto while laughing uncontrollably.

"This is not funny." said Shukaku as he grabs Naruto's shirt and starts shaking him back and forth but it only caused the blonde Jinchuriki to keep laughing.

"What could have caused this? My body." said Saiken as he felt depressed.

"Well, I kinda like it." said Matatabi as she observed her new form.

"Me too." said Choumei.

"Well I sure don't. I going back in the seal to my real body." said Shukaku.

"Same here." said Saiken. The male Biju then receded back into their seals. Matatabi then sighed.

"Hah. Boys will be boys." said Matatabi.

"Exactly. That's why women are less reckless than men and we have better brains." said Choumei.

"Hey!" shouted the male Biju and Jinchuriki. "We heard that!"

"Hehe." giggled the females of the group. The female Biju then returned to join their now angry brothers.

30 minutes later

As everyone finished eating, Naruto remembered something important.

"Hey wait a minute." said Naruto. The others then looked at him. "The toads. I can summon them here. They may be able to tell me where we are."

"And you just thought about that now?" asked Han. Naruto just chuckled and had his hands behind his hand.

"Sorry guys. My mistake." Naruto focused some of his chakra and made some handsigns after drawing some blood.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto's hand started burning. "Yowch!" Yugito rushed to Naruto and saw his palm.

"Are you okay Naruto?" asked Yugito.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's so weird. I can still perform Jutsu but my summoning technique just backfired. Let me bring out Gerotora." Suddenly, Naruto brings out the toad that carries the key to Kurama's seal.

"Naruto, what's up?" asked Gerotora.

"Gerotora, I can't summon any toads from their village."

"What?"

"Yeah, normally if I mess up on a summoning I would summon Gamakichi or Gamatatsu but my palm feels like I placed it on fire." said Naruto.

"Maybe you should find your way out of this forest. That can be a start and maybe you can summon toads again." Gerotora then stuffed himself back inside of Naruto.

**"What's wrong?"** Kurama asked as he was sitting with the other Biju. Shukaku was in a desert, Matatabi was in a field of fire, Isobu was floating on top of a lake, Son Goku was near a cave, Kokuou was in a giant field, Saiken was in a jungle with a big clearing, Choumei was in a forest with a majestic waterfall, Gyuki was in a mountain range, and Kurama was near a gigantic den.

"I used some of your chakra to summon Gamabunta but my palm started to burn." said Naruto as he was sitting on top of Kurama's head.

"That's weird. Usually, you can summon toads with or without my chakra. Maybe, the forest you're in stops you from summoning." Naruto however was skeptical at Gerotora and Kurama's theory.

"I don't know about that. Maybe..." said Naruto until two unexpected guests appeared right next to him.

"Maybe what?" asked Ginkaku.

"Ahhh!" Naruto jumped up in the air a little.

**"Hmmm, what are you two doing here?" **asked Kurama. **"And also, you're on my head."**

"I guess because we have your chakra we can enter this plain." said Kinkaku.

**"Makes sense."** said Son Goku. The tailed beasts and the Jinchuriki start to go over the situation.

**"Okay, so this is the situation. We are all in some weird and creepy forest not like the forest where we fought Obito Uchiha. There is no sign of any Shinobi anywhere. It's weird that Naruto cannot summon toads but we can still manipulate chakra. What's more-" **said Kurama until he starts to notice that he is increasing in size. He is returning to his original size like he was until Minato sealed away his Yin chakra inside the Death God Jutsu. **"What's going on? I have all of my chakra again."**

**"That was amazing Kurama." **said an exuberant Choumei.

**"Yeah." _"How did my chakra get replaced? This place is different_ _somehow."_ **Naruto then yawns.

"Guys, how about we get some sleep?" asked Naruto.

**"Yeah, you're right. We'll continue the next day. Hopefully, we can find civilization tomorrow." **Everybody nodded and the Jinchuriki left the Biju's mindscape. The Biju then went into their respective mindscape.

10 hours later

Everybody is asleep except for Naruto who decides to take over Yugito's shift to keep watch. Suddenly, Naruto hears a low growl nearby.

**"Grrr..."**

Naruto hears the growl and wakes up his teammates.

"Kurama, wake up." said Naruto. Kurama then awakens.

**"What is it?" **asked the fox.

"There's something out there. Guys, wake up." Naruto said to him teammates.

"Not now Naruto." said Utakata as he rolled over away from Naruto.

**"Grrr..." **growled the creature again.

"Guys, get up." said Naruto in a deeper voice.

"Uggh, what's wrong Naruto?" asked Fu in groggy tone. The others also start to stir from their slumber.

"You better have a good reason for waking us, Uzumaki." said Yagura as he rubbed his eyes.

"You guys hear that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't hear anything." said Killer B.

**"Grrr..." **the creature growled very deeply. This time, everybody heard it. They then jumped to their feet and got into a circle formation to avoid having any blind spots.

"What is that?" asked Yugito.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly." said Roshi. Suddenly, they see multiple figures darting around them through the trees, the bushes, and they also see many pairs of eyes watching them from a distance but sometimes they disappear and then others appear in their place.

"Kinkaku, is that creature out there the same thing that attacked you and Ginkaku earlier?" asked Utakata.

"No, this growl is different." said Kinkaku.

"Why aren't they attacking?" asked Fu.

"They're trying to make sure we're surrounded. Strength in numbers." said Naruto as he used Kurama's ability to sense negative emotions. "There's a whole bunch of them. Over about 50 of them." Suddenly, the team sees multiple eyes emerge from the bushes and the trees. They belonged to wolves but their bodies were made of twigs and wood.

* * *

"What the? Wolves...made out of wood?" said Naruto in disbelief.

These "timber wolves" lunged at the Jinchuriki.

"Here they come." said Naruto.

"I got this." said Yagura as he stepped in front and made a mirror of water that showed a reflection of the wolves. He grabbed the mirror with his cane and rotated it.

Yagura-**Water Release:Water Mirror Technique! **The reflections came out of the mirror and repelled the wolves' attack sending them flying. More wolves came out of the brush. Naruto grabbed a kunai and starting attacking the wolves. Another wolf almost got Naruto from behind but Han released some steam from his furnace to create enough pressure to send the wolf flying a great distance.

**"Yelp!" **cried out the wolf as it hit a tree being destroyed instantly.

"Thanks Han." said Naruto. Utakata jumped in the air and blew bubbles at the wolves.

**Water Release: Bubble Boom Technique! **Utakata activated the technique causing the bubbles to detonate killing the wolves. More wolves came and started to attack Roshi but the old man pulled out his curved kunai and cut down the wolves. Fu then used her technique.

Fu-**Secret Technique: Scale Camoflauge! **Fu exhaled a huge quantity of powder which blinded the wolves.

"Now guys!" shouted Fu.

Yugito-**Claw Creation! **Yugito created claws on her hands and feet and started slicing the wolves. Killer B got two swords from his back.

"I float… like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tails!" Killer B rapped as he helped Yugito fight off the wolves.

Gaara-**Shukaku's Spear! **Gaara created a huge spear with his sand. He threw it at the wolves pinning them against a tree killing them.

"Let's end this! Guys run!" shouted Kinkaku as he grabbed the Bashoshen. The others ran away just as the last wolves came in and surrounded Kinkaku.

Kinkaku-**Bashoshen: Assault of Lightning! **Kinkaku brought down the fan and summoned multiple blasts of lightning which surrounded Kinkaku in a circle which was the same area where the timber wolves were.

**"Groarrr!" **shouted the wolves as they were incinerated by the lightning's intense heat. They burned and then fell apart into sticks.

The Jinchuriki finished off the wolves and rested up.

"Boy, that was intense." said Naruto.

"You're right. They thought that they could beat us if they outnumbered us but they never knew what our abilities were." said Yagura. Yagura then saw Naruto get up and channeled energy on his feet. "What's up, Naruto?"

"Maybe if I can climb up, I can see our location. If I'm lucky, I can find a town." Naruto then climbed the tree and made it to the top. After landing at the top point of the tree, our favorite hyperactive ninja saw some lights in the distance. Naruto then jumped down.

"So, did you see anything?" asked Roshi.

"Yeah, I did! I saw some lights in the distance. Must be a town."

"Nice job, Naruto." said B.

"Can you guys stay here for a bit. I'm going to check it out."

"We're coming too." said Kinkaku.

"You guys okay with that?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. Just get back here as soon as you can." said Yugito.

"Right. Come on guys, let's go." said Naruto as he and the brothers headed out.

5 minutes later, Edge of the Forest 6:00 A.M.

The three Shinobi made it to the edge of the forest and saw a town.

"Finally, we made it. Let's go see if we can find somebody." said Naruto. Kinkaku and Ginkaku followed Naruto into the town. As they neared the town, they saw no humans but ponies. Each was different from the other. Some had horns, some had wings, some had no of the features. Just like the Biju when they manifestated outside of the seals, the denizens were wearing clothes. Sometimes, Naruto and the brothers would see marks on the ponies' arms but only if their clothing didn't cover it up. The three Jinchuriki hid behind a dumpster.

"What are those marks?" asked Naruto. Suddenly, they see a stallion and a filly coming their way.

"Shh, hide." said Ginkaku as he pushed Naruto's head down.

"But daddy, I want my cutie mark now." said a young filly with a tiara on her head. She was wearing a tiara on her head and she had a dress on.

"You'll find your special talent soon enough, Diamond Tiara. Just be patient." said the stallion next to her.

"Hmmph." said Diamond Tiara.

"Hey cheer up. Don't forget our ruler, Princess Celestia, will be coming tonight. It will be great that the Princess of Equestria is finally going to visit." said the stallion in a cheery tone.

"Did you hear that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I don't even think we're in any of the Shinobi nations. I never heard of talking ponies before. We better get out of here before they go into a panic when they see us." said Ginkaku.

"Right." said Naruto as the three Shinobi were able to leave the town without being caught.

The Dark Forest, 5 minutes later

The Jinchuriki were waiting for Naruto and the Gold and Silver Brothers to return. Suddenly, they see the three come back.

"Guys, you're back." said Han. "What did you find?"

"Talking ponies." said Naruto.

"Huh?" said the rest of the group.

"Naruto, you're not making sense." said Fu.

"Just hear him out, everyone." said Kinkaku.

**"Yes." **said Kurama. **"I was watching also through Naruto's eyes. What he is about to tell you may shock you."**

"We got to the town but there were no Shinobi or civilians. Only ponies." said Naruto.

Jinchuriki-"!" Everybody was silent for a few seconds.

"Ponies?" asked Yugito.

"What me, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku saw was an entire town filled with talking ponies. Some had wings which they can possibly use for flight, those with horns on their foreheads but I have no idea what they can do, and finally the ones with none of those features. Not only that, they seem to be able to walk upward like us almost as if they are human themselves. Plus, they also wear clothes like us. They may explain why Kurama and the other Biju are dressed like they're humans when they emerged from the seals. Plus, I overheard a pony talking to his daughter. He said that she will get her "cutie mark" once she finds her talent."

"Cutie mark?" said Roshi.

"Yes." said Naruto as he used a stick to draw a random pony on the ground with a cutie mark. "I believe it was those marks that everyone of them had on their arms. I believe that once they find their special talent, they will get their own mark on their arms possibly to show that they have matured. Anyway, I don't know our true location but something tells me that Kakashi Sensei's Kamui technique teleported us here possibly due to the huge amount of Biju chakra being teleported from our world which cut a portal to this world. And I can bet that town isn't the only one filled with those ponies."

"Great. Now, we're trapped in a world in a world full of colorful ponies and they have no idea that 11 humans and 9 powerful Biju are among them." said Fu in a depressed tone as she sat down on a log.

"I not done talking." Fu then looked back up at Naruto. "According to what that stallion said, he said that their ruler Princess Celestia will be visiting tonight. She might be able to tell us where we are and how we can find our way home."

"Okay, but how will get close to her? If she is the ruler of this land, then she must have bodyguards with her at all times to protect her from any threats thrown her way. It's just like the daiymo of our lands and the Kage back home."

"He's right, Naruto. Before we attacked the Second Hokage and Second Tsuchikage, we had to go through their best bodyguards." said Kinkaku as he remembered when he and Ginkaku staged that coup in the Hidden Cloud many years ago.

"Guys, did you forget the first thing we had to learn when we became Shinobi? The Transformation Technique!" said Naruto.

"Oh, disguise ourselves as those ponies and wait until the Princess is done with the ceremony." said Yagura. "That can work. But we have to be pretty convincing to let her know."

"You're right. So this our goal: we disguise ourselves as the citizens and wait for the Princess to arrive so we can get answers. We move out after the sun's rising. Right now, focus on how you appear."

2 hours later

The Jinchuriki thought about how they would transform. They finally stopped brainstorming just as the sun starts to rise.

Jinchuriki-**Transformation Technique! **Everybody was surrounded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, everybody were now ponies but they were standing upright. They still had their clothes but had faces that resembled ponies. Most of them had their cutie marks concealed due to them wearing pants but this is their description.

Gaara was a light brown Earth pony with a red mane and a red tail. He had his tattoo on his forehead and his sand gourd was around his neck. His cutie mark was the symbol of the Hidden Sand Village to represent his status as Kazekage.

Yugito was a yellow unicorn with a blonde mane in a ponytail and she also had a yellow tail. She had red lipstick and she still had beads around her left hand and her cutie mark was a flaming cat to represent her abilities that she associates with cats.

Yagura was a dark green Earth pony with a silver mane and a silver tail. He had his green poncho around his neck and his cutie mark was the symbol of the Hidden Mist to represent his status as the Mizukage.

Roshi was a red Earth pony with his mane tied off into a short ponytail and he had a red mane plus he still had his red beard. His cutie mark was a flaming rock to show his powers to control lava.

Han was a silver Earth pony with his signature hat over his head which hid any indication of a mane but he had a red tail with a silver stripe running down it. He still wore his Steam Armor and his mask over his face. His cutie mark was a steam cloud to represent his powers to control steam.

Utakata was a blue unicorn with a black mane and black tail. He still had his kimono and his cutie mark showed bubbles to show his skill at making bubbbles to attack.

Fu was a light green Pegasus with a light green mane that still had her orange clip and had a light green tail with light green wings. Her cutie mark were two insect wings.

Killer B was a brown earth pony with a white mane and a white tail. He still had his sunglasses, his horn tattoo near his face and seal on his shoulder. He had Samehada and his two swords on his back. His cutie mark showed two swords that represents his skill with blades.

Naruto was an orange unicorn with a spiky blonde mane and a blonde tail. His cutie mark was the symbol of the Hidden Whirlpool Village to represent his family roots from that village.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku were both purple unicorns that both had their manes styled like Native Americans as well as the horns but Kinkaku's mane was gold-colored as well as his tail and Ginkaku's mane and tail were silver-colored. The brothers both have their tattoos on their shoulders. The Seven Star Sword and the Banana Palm Fan were put back inside of Kinkaku and Ginkaku had the Rope of Clarity and the Crimson Gourd around his neck and Kinkaku had the Amber Purifying Pot strapped to himself. Kinkaku's cutie mark was the kanji(Japanese symbol) of gold and Ginkaku's cutie mark was the kanji of silver and this represents their titles of "The Gold and Silver Brothers".

"Get ready guys." said Naruto. "Let's go." The Jinchuriki then set out for the town not knowing about the danger that will emerge tonight.

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***

* * *

Preview

**Twilight: **Nightmare Moon will break from her prison during the longest day of the thousandth year she was imprisioned within the moon.

**Spike: **But isn't that just a myth?

**Twilight: **I must inform Princess Celestia of this matter.

**Naruto: **Without friends Twilight, you will have nobody by your side.

**Naruto(narrator): **Next time, "The Mare in the Moon"!


	2. Enter: The Mane Six and Spike

**I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony or the songs I put on this story.**

* * *

"normal,Biju talk(while in small form)"

_'normal,Biju thinking(while in small form)'_

_"Normal,Biju Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in small form)"_

**"Biju, Monsters, Demons talk(while in giant form)"**

_**'Biju, Monsters, Demons thoughts(while in giant form)'**_

_**"Biju, Monsters, Demons Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in giant form)"**_

Location and/or Time

***Begin/End Songs(be sure to see profile to view songs)***

***Characters: Emotions***

_*Episode Titles*_

_Letters, Songs(if I decide to bring put them in this story)_

Character(s)-**Jutsu!**

* * *

Canterlot, 2 days before the Jinchuriki enter Ponyville

Two days before the Jinchuriki set out to find Princess Celestia, a story is told that will reveal more about the land that the Hosts have entered.

**Narrator**: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon.

**Narrator**: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility [fade out] for both sun and moon...

**Twilight Sparkle**: "_...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since._" said a purple unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle finished the story. She had a purple mane in a hime cut and a purple tail with a pink stripe down the middle of them. Her cutie mark was a pink star undergoing an explosion.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_'Episode Title: The Mare in the Moon*_

Canterlot, 5 minutes later

Twilight is running really fast to get back to her library. She sees Twinkleshine and some her friends up ahead.

"There you are, Twilight! Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?" asked Twinkleshine.

"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." said Twilight as she ran right past them. Twinkleshine then sighs.

"Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends."

Twilight's Home

Twilight rushed into the library.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." said Twilight as she hit the ladder causing her assistant dragon Spike over. Spike was a purple dragon with green eyes and green spikes.

"Ow!" yelled Spike as he hit the ground.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Spike got up and groaned a little. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_." Twilight then saw Spike with a present. "What's that for?"

"Well, it _was_ a gift for Moondancer, but..." said Spike as the present was ruined.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing."

"But we're on a break!" said Spike.

"No, no, no... no, no, no! [grunts] _Spike_!" said Twilight as she was trying to look for this old book.

"It's over here!" said Spike but Twilight knocked Spike out of the way and retrieved the book.

"Ah! _Elements_, _Elements_, E, E, E... Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?"

"Mare_ in the Moon_? But that's just an old ponies' tale."

"Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_! [gasp] Spike! Do you know what this means?"

"No-whoa!" said Spike as he was knocked down again. "Ow!"

"Take a note please, to the Princess."

"Okie dokie."

_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." said Spike as he was struggling.

"Threshold."

"Threh..."

"Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Twilight Sparkle. Got it!" said Spike as he finished the letter.

"Great! Send it."

"Now?" asked Spike.

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow." said a skeptical Spike.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!

"Impera... impera..."

"_Important_!" shouted Twilight.

"Whoa!" said Spike as stepped back a little.

"Okay, okay!" said Spike as he breathed fire on the letter to send it to Princess Celestia. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me." Suddenly, Spike belches out the letter and out comes the letter.

"See? I knew she would want to take immediate action." said Twilight. Spike picks up the letter and after clearing his throat, he starts to read it.

Spike(reading as the Princess)-_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._

"Mm-hm!" said Twilight in a gloating tone but it was short-lived.

_...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! _Twilight then gasped in disbelief. _My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. _

Two Days Later: around the same time the Jinchuriki enter Ponyville

_...And I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! _said Spike as he finished the letter. Twilight then sighed that she had to make friends. They were both on a chariot run by two Royal Guards. They were headed to Ponyville on the outskirts of Canterlot.

"Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?" asked Spike.

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return." said Twilight.

"Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" said Spike.

"She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

3 minutes ago, the outskirts of the Forest

The Jinchuriki made it out of the Forest.

"There it is guys." said Naruto as he and the others saw the town which was Ponyville. Just like Naruto said, they were ponies.

"Wow. So we just have to wait until tonight to see this Princess." said Yagura.

"Yep. Let's go."

3 minutes later

The royal guards landed and Spike and Twilight disembarked.

"Thank you, sirs." said Twilight. Both guards huffed. As they started walking, an orange pony(Naruto) ran right into Twilight. They both fell on the ground.

"Ow! Watch where you're looking, woman." said Naruto as he was rubbing his head.

"Hey, you bumped into me, you idiot." said Twilight as she got up. Han came and got Naruto off the ground.

"Sorry about that rude introduction." said Naruto as he wiped the dirt off his body. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Killer B, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. We have come from a faraway land and we need to speak with the Princess of this land." said Naruto as he introduced himself and the others. "Do you know where we can find Princess Celestia?" _'Please, fall for it.' _Naruto pleaded in his head.

"Hey, my name is Spike and this is Twilight Sparkle. She's the personal student of the Princess but she will be here tonight." said Spike as he introduced himself and Twilight.

_'Yes, it worked.'_

"Nice. We need to ask her some questions. You shy or something?" Utakata asked Twilight.

"Naw, she never had any friends." Spike then nudged Twilight. "Come on Twilight, maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Suddenly, they see a pink pony with a fluffy pink mane and a fluffy pink mane like some kind of explosion messed it up. Her cutie mark was three balloons. "Come on, Twilight, just try!"

"Um... hello?" said Twilight. Suddenly, the pony made a long gasp and ran off. The Jinchuriki all had comical sweat run down their faces.

***Jinchuriki: O_O***

"Well, that was interesting all right." said Twilight. Spike gasped as he had an idea.

"Hey guys, would you like to come with us? We can have you talk with the Princess after the celebration." asked Spike.

"Sure." said the Jinchuriki.

"Looks like things are going our way." Ginkaku whispered to Naruto.

Sweet Apple Acres

Spike, Twilight, and the Jinchuriki came to a farm with a bunch of apple trees.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." said Spike as he read off the checklist.

"Oh my gosh. Look at all of these trees." said Ginkaku in amazement. "There has to be hundreds of them."

"Yeehaw!" yelled an orange mare that had a blonde tail and mane just like Yugito's both but both the mane and tail were styled in a ponytail. Her cutie mark was three apples. Twilight then sighed.

"Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" said Twilight before being interrupted.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" said Applejack.

"Friends? Actually, I-"

"So, what can I do you for?" asked Applejack. Spike, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and Naruto snickered. Twilight then cleared her throat.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" asked Twilight.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long..." said Twilight. After she said that, Applejack ringed the bells.

"Soup's on, everypony!" said Applejack. Suddenly, a multitude of ponies emerge seemingly out of nowhere. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry-"

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." She brought in a deep breath and continued. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." Applejack said to an old mare.

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." said Granny Smith.

"Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!"

"Thanks, you are all kind." said Yugito. After Twilight ate some food, she spat it out quickly.

"Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." said Twilight.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" asked Apple Bloom as she had puppy-dog eyes.

_'Crap. Not the puppy eyes. I hate that.' _thought Kinkaku.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." said Twilight. Suddenly, the whole family made disappointed sighs. The Jinchuriki look at her with glares. "Fine." Suddenly, the whole family cheers.

Ponyville

"Food's all taken care of, next is weather." said Spike. Naruto and B both burp loudly.

"Ugh... I ate too much pie..." said Twilight.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." said Spike. Everyone looked up and saw clouds still in the skies.

"Wait, clearing the clouds?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, Pegasi are in charge of the weather. Don't Pegasi run the weather where you're from.?" asked Spike. Naruto then jumps up a little while chuckling. "Oh, of course we do. I almost forgot. So where is this Rainbow Dash?"

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she." said Twilight. Suddenly, a Pegasus runs into Twilight sending them both into a mud puddle. She was cyan-colored, had rainbow-colored hair as well as her tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a lightning bolt.

"Nng." grunted Twilight as was in the mud. The Pegasus then starts to laugh.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" said the Pegasus as she starts to laugh again.

"Nnnn."

"Lemme help you." The cyan Pegasus grabs a cloud and dumps a bunch of water on Twilight's head dousing the unicorn completely.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" said the Pegasus as she flies around Twilight blowing her off. However, Twilight's mane and tail were now fluffy. "No no, don't thank me, you're quite welcome." The Pegasus, Spike, and the Jinchuriki all started to laugh out loud.

"I got a name for her: Twilight Fluffle!" said Ginkaku which only makes the others laugh more. Even Kinkaku and Spike were on the grounds laughing their butts off.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." said an annoyed Twilight.

"The one and only. Why, you heard of me?" asked Rainbow Dash as she sat on a cloud.

"I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." said Twilight. She then sighed and continued speaking. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?"

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

_The_ Wonderbolts?"

"Yep!"

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?"

"That's them!"

"Pfft, please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat."

"Then prove it, Ms. Rainbow Hair." said Ginkaku. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash clears all of the clouds quickly.

"Loop the loop around, and wham! What'd I say?" said Rainbow Dash as she cleared the entire sky.

"Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Suddenly, the sound of sheep goes "baa" nearby. Everyone was speechless at the amazing talent Rainbow did. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." said Rainbow Dash as she flew off.

"Wow, she's amazing!" said Spike as he starts laughing at Twilight's mane. Before Kinkaku and Ginkaku could reply, Twilight spoke up.

"Don't say anything." Twilight said to the brothers. They only chuckled a little before they and the Jinchuriki went after Twilight.

Town Hall

"Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!" said Spike as they saw the entire inside decorated for the celebration.

"Yeah, it is beautiful." said Yugito. Naruto and the rest of the male Jinchuriki's eyes, except for Killer B because he had on sunglasses, were comically burning.

"No it's not." said Kinkaku.

"Decorations." said Spike until he sees something that amazes him. "Beautiful..."

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This oughta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." said Twilight as she observes the surroundings.

"Not the decor, her!" said Spike as he sees a white unicorn with a purple mane and a purple tail. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no." said the unicorn as she was deciding how to decorate the place.

"How are my spines? Are they straight?" asked Spike. Kinkaku just slapped Spike upside the head.

"Good afternoon-" said Twilight before being cut off.

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were." said Rarity as she was finishing the decorations.

_'Oh great, we got a diva.' _thought Yagura.

"Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent." said the unicorn as she finished putting the ribbon the curtain. "Now, um, how can I help yo-" said Rarity before she yelped in response to seeing Twilight's mane.

"Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!" Rarity asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" said Twilight.

"Out of _my_ hair? What about _your_ hair?!"

"Looks like fine to me." Killer B said to the other male Jinchuriki. Twilight then growled at the guys but they looked the other way.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" said Twilight as Rarity was pushing her to the clothesshop. "Help!" Spike was still lovestruck but Kinkaku snapped him back to his senses by slapping him behind the head.

Carousel Boutique

"No, no, uh-uh. Too green." Twilight was dressed like the Lady of Liberty. "Too yellow." Twilight looked like some rich, high-class pony going to a garden party. "Too poofy." Twilight then had on more fancy clothes. "Not poofy enough." Twilight looked like a filly dressed up for a party. "Too frilly." looked like a queen in the old ages. "Too... shiny." Twilight...you got me on that one. Finally, she got a necklace with a fancy saddle. "Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from."

"I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-" Twilight said in a strained voice before Rarity lost her grip sending Twilight flying.

"Huh? _Canterlot_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamor, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" said Rarity as she went to find some more jewels.

"Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said to Spike as they decided to flee before Rarity got back. Spike then sighed as he was stuck in "lovestruck" mode again so Kinkaku just dragged him.

Outskirts of Ponyville

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike asked the others.

"Sure she was." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

"Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" said Twilight.

"Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" said Spike. Suddenly, everyone hears birds singing nearby.

"Do you hear that?" asked Naruto. They see a yellow mare with a pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three butterflies.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm." the mare said as she stopped the rehersal. "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The blue jay nodded. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-" Before they could start, Killer B interrupted.

"Yo, Killer B is in the house!" B shouted out loud which caused the mare to yelp.

"B!" Twilight shouted as she reprimanded B's outburst. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. The mare did not respond even when she was close to the team. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." Still no response. "What's your name?" asked Twilight.

"Um... I'm Fluttershy." said Fluttershy in a meek voice.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Twilight.

"Um... My name is Fluttershy." Fluttershy said in an even quieter voice.

"Didn't quite catch that." said Twilight. Fluttershy then made a squeaking sound as her mane covered on of her eyes. Everyone was quiet."Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" Fluttershy then made another squeaking sound.

"That was awkward." said Yagura. "That mare is more shy than Isobu." Yagura said to Utakata.

**"Hey, I heard that." **said Isobu.

"Oookay." Twilight said to everyone else. "Well, that was easy." Fluttershy then looked through her mane to see Spike.

"A baby dragon!" shouted Fluttershy as she tackled Spike. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

"Well, well, well...!" said Spike as he felt like he was really important.

"Don't let it go to your head, hatchling." said Roshi.

"Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!" said Fluttershy as she was amazed that Spike could speak.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going." said Twilight.

"Wait, wait! What's his name?" Fluttershy asked the group.

"I'm Spike." said Spike.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?" said Fluttershy.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" asked Spike.

"Absolutely _everything_." said Fluttershy.

_'Oh come on.' _thought Ginkaku as he started banging his head on a tree. Twilight and even the Jinchuriki groaned in annoyance.

"Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg..." said Spike.

5 minutes later The Library

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Oh, yes, please!" said Fluttershy. Suddenly, Naruto hits one of Spike's pressure points on the back of his neck.

"Gyah!" Spike yells as he is mysteriously knocked out.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor dragon needs his rest. He worked so hard today" said Twilight.

"Poor thing, you simply must get into bed..." said Fluttershy as she felt Spike's temperature. Naruto and Kinkaku both grab Spike and bring him inside.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" said Twilight as she closes the door right in front of Fluttershy.

As they got inside, Naruto hit the pressure point and woke Spike back up.

"Huh. Rude much?" said Spike as he, Twilight, and the Jinchuriki were in the dark library.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! Plus, these guys have to speak with the Princess. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?" said Spike.

"I found it." said Naruto as he used his hand to turn on the light. Suddenly...

"_Surprise!_" many ponies shouted out. All of the Jinchuriki were completely taken back. A kazoo was blown by the odd pink pony from before.

* * *

"Surprise! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for all of you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?" said Pinkie Pie in a blaze of questions that threw the Jinchuriki off-guard.

***Jinchuriki: O_o***

_'This pony is a freak of nature.' _thought Naruto.

"Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be _quiet_." said Twilight.

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" said Pinkie in a bigger blaze of words. Twilight just groaned as she just wanted the night for herself.

_'Does this mare know when to shut up?' _Utakata thought as he put his hoof on his head.

"And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" said Pinkie Pie while Naruto, Twilight, and Yagura ate some of the cupcakes. Suddenly, all three ponies' faces turn red. The sound of a kettle whistling was heard. All of their manes and tails burst into flames. Twilight ran for her room while Naruto and Yagura just dunked their faces in a bowl of kool-aid.

"Are you all right, sugarcube?" Applejack asked the two Jinchuriki.

"Yeah." said Naruto as his face was still burning.

"Aww, they're so happy they're crying!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, what did you put in that cupcake?" Han asked Pinkie Pie.

"Hot sauce". Ooh..." said Spike as he found a bottle of hot sauce near the cupcakes.

"Are you crazy?" Naruto asked Pinkie Pie in an aggravated voice. "You almost killed me. I should subject you to the iron claw." Pinkie Pie put some hot sauce on a cupcake and ate it.

"What? It's good!" said Pinkie Pie as she ate these "hot" cupcakes.

***Jinchuriki, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash: :X***

2 hours later Twilight's Room

Twilight was groaning in her bed as she heard the party going on downstairs. She didn't want to interact with anyone.

Downstairs

Naruto was looking up at the bedroom door.

"That's it." said Naruto as he was tired of the mare's antisocial behavior.

3 minutes later Twilight's Room

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?" asked Spike.

"_No_! All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" Spike said as he left the room. Twilight mocked his words after he left.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it!" Twilight looked out of her window and saw four stars moving towards the moon which had a symbol that strongly resembled the face of Nightmare Moon. "_Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._" "I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old ponytale..." said Twilight until she heard a familiar voice.

"Twilight?" Naruto answered. Twilight was surprised that Naruto was in her room. He must have entered the room after Spike came in a few moments ago. "He is right. You should make some friends."

"Not you too, Naruto." said Twilight. "I can't be wasting my time making friends."

"Just listen, you little filly. Without friends, you will have no one to back you up. When you're sad, who will support you if your family is not around? If you're ill and you don't have family, who will come to help you in any way they can? My family was dead ever since I was born and for most of my childhood, nobody would even try to get to get to know me."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight

"I was quite different from everyone else when I grew up. I was feared and hated for the powers I possess."

"What? The powers you possess? What kind of powers?" asked the purple mare.

"I will tell you that later after I talk with the Princess."

"C'mon, guys, it's time to watch the sunrise!" said Spike as he came back into the room.

_'Show time.' _thought Naruto.

5 minutes later Town Hall

All of the citizens entered the town hall to prepare for Princess Celestia's appearance.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" asked Pinkie Pie excitedly.

_'Yeah, I'm excited to find out where we are.' _thought Yagura. Suddenly, music starts playing.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" said Mayor Mare as she starts the ceremony. All of the ponies start to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" Twilight looks outside to see the stars move behind the moon and the symbol on the moon disappears. Twilight starts to grow nervous. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..."

"Ready?" Fluttershy asked her birds. The birds then began their

"...Princess Celestia!" said the Mayor but the Princess was not there.

"Huh?" said Rarity in shock. The ponies were whispering nervously.

"This _can't_ be good." said Twilight.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Naruto asked Twilight.

"She should be here." said Utakata.

"Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!" said Mayor Mare.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"No, it's something else." said Han.

"She's _gone_!" said Rarity. All of the ponies in the building gasped. Suddenly, Naruto and the brothers felt something click in their heads.

**"Naruto, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, can you sense you it?" **asked Kurama.

"Yeah, it's evil." said Kinkaku. Suddenly, a dark mist appeared and suddenly morphed into a dark pony with armor on. It was the corrupted form of Princess Luna known as Nightmare Moon.

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" said Twilight. Spike fainted but was caught by Han.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said Nightmare Moon as she was looking at the audience of ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack as she bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon then starts to chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" asked Nightmare Moon.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty"- Pinkie Pie said very fast until Han closed her mouth with his hoof.

"Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as she reveled the mare's identity which shocked everypony in the room except for the Jinchuriki.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***


	3. The Elements of Harmony

**I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony or the songs I put on this story.**

"normal,Biju talk(while in small form)"

_'normal,Biju thinking(while in small form)'_

_"Normal,Biju Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in small form)"_

**"Biju, Monsters, Demons talk(while in giant form)"**

_**'Biju, Monsters, Demons thoughts(while in giant form)'**_

_**"Biju, Monsters, Demons Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in giant form)"**_

Location and/or Time

***Begin/End Songs(be sure to see profile to view songs)***

***Characters: Emotions***

_*Episode Titles*_

_Letters, Songs(if I decide to bring put them in this story)_

Character(s)-**Jutsu!**

* * *

Episode Recap

"Oh no... Nightmare Moon!" said Twilight as the evil mare appeared. Spike fainted but was caught by Han.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces." said Nightmare Moon as she was looking at the audience of ponies.

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she tried to charge at Nightmare Moon but she was stopped by Applejack.

"Whoa there, Nelly..." said Applejack as she bit down on Rainbow Dash's tail. Nightmare Moon then starts to chuckle.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" asked Nightmare Moon. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said as she reveled the mare's identity which shocked everypony in the room except for the Jinchuriki.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here."

"You're here to... to..."

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" said Nightmare Moon as lightning starts to fill the air.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: The Element of Harmony? The New Jinchuriki!*_

As Nightmare Moon is laughing at her defeat of Princess Celestia, Mayor Mare speaks to the Royal Guards.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" said Mayor Mare. The guards flew towards Nightmare Moon with intent to attack.

"Wait." said Han but it was too late.

"Stand back, you foals!" said Nightmare Moon as her eyes lit up and she used a spell to knock away the guards. As she laughs again, suddenly Naruto speaks up.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yells Naruto as a cloud of smoke surrounded the Jinchuriki shocking everyone in the room. Suddenly, 5 clones of Naruto in his real form and had initial Jinchuriki form activated lunged out of the smoke right for Nightmare Moon with kunai in hand.

"What?" said Nightmare Moon. _'He looks just like...'_ The clones channel chakra in their kunai and try to cut Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon parries one clone and kicks him making him disappear. The clones then start punching Nightmare Moon but the mare was blocking with her wings. "You...little foal!" The evil mare then kicked away the other clones. Naruto, using the ability of the shadow clones, evaluated the mare's attack.

_'She's fast. We need to watch her attacks.' _thought Naruto. The smoke finally disappeared revealing the Jinchuriki in their human forms. Everypony gasped as they see the Jinchuriki in their true forms but it was short-lived as the Jinchuriki jumped up to the balcony to try to subdue the evil mare. "Go Han!" Han released some smoke from his armor to increase his speed and attack.

_'This one is fast.' _thought Nightmare Moon as she managed to barely escape Han's kick by turning into mist as Han crashed right through the balcony floor. Suddenly, Yugito had her claws ready and almost cut Nightmare Moon but the mare was still too fast. But she wasn't able to escape Naruto's attack.

"Got ya!" said Naruto.

Naruto-**Rasengan! **Naruto launched his Rasengan right into Nightmare Moon but as she was sent flying, she turned into mist and ran off with Rainbow Dash close behind. Nightmare Moon then escaped as she flew through the creepy forest the Jinchuriki emerged from earlier.

"Come back here!" said Rainbow Dash as she saw Nightmare Moon escape. Everyone started going into a panic as they ran to get back to their homes. "Nighttime? Forever?" Suddenly, she sees the Jinchuriki and Twilight run to the library. "Where are they going?"

The Library

"Ow, what happened?" asked Spike as he woke back up.

"Take it easy. You passed out from anxiety when Nightmare Moon came. Come on, the others are downstairs." said Kinkaku. Spike nodded and walked with Kinkaku back downstairs.

"And why should I trust you?" Twilight asked the Jinchuriki as she finally knew the truth about them. "You lied to me and everypony else in town."

"Look, I'm sorry we decieved you, but we needed answers from your Princess as to why have we appeared in this place." said Naruto.

"That's why we had to keep on the disguises overwise the lot of you would have overreacted before we even had a chance to talk with the princess." said Utakata.

"Besides, you saw us attack Nightmare Moon. That should have told you we mean no harm."

"Right, but I'm keeping my eyes on you. I need your help to find this book." said Twilight. The Jinchuriki nodded and helped Twilight and Spike look for the book but it wasn't getting very difficult. "Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?"

"And just what _are_ the Elements of Harmony? And how did _you_ know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you and these freaks here spies?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight and the Jinchuriki as she was up in their faces.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Yagura as he got a tick mark on his forehead. Suddenly, Applejack pulled Rainbow Dash to the ground.

"Simmer down, Sally. Twilight ain't no spy but I still don't trust these things." said Applejack.

"Oh, you're a riot Applejack." said Ginkaku.

"You know what's going on don't you, Twilight?"

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" said Twilight.

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." said Pinkie Pie as she threw the book to Twilight.

"What the...?" said Naruto as his jaw literally fell to the ground.

"How did you find that?!" asked Twilight.

"It was under "E"!" Pinkie Pie said in a sing-song voice. The male Jinchuriki face-palmed.

_'We're so stupid.' _said the 9 guys in utter shock.

"Oh." Twilight then read the book. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-"

6 minutes later, Entrance to the Everfree Forest

"The Everfree Forest!" said the Mane Six.

_'So, we have to go in here again.' _thought Gaara. _'Me and the others can handle it but do these ponies have the courage to even enter?'_

"Whee! Let's go!" said Pinkie Pie.

_'Well, that answers it.'_

"Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." said Twilight.

"No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." said Applejack. The rest of the ponies "hmph" in agreement but some were still shaking.

"I'm coming too." said Spike.

"No way Spike. This is too dangerous." said Twilight.

"Let him come if he wants." said Naruto. Spike then said "yes" as he could come with the others. The Jinchuriki then headed into the trees which threw the Mane Six and Spike off. "You coming or not or all of you too chicken?" asked Naruto as he and the Jinchuriki went on ahead.

"Hey wait up." said Rainbow Dash. The rest of the ponies and Spike went in after them. Behind them, Nightmare Moon in her mist form was watching them. She then had a quick look at Naruto.

_'So, you have returned Sage. Well, I'll just kill you right now.' _thought Nightmare Moon as she went after the group.

5 minutes later

"So, none of you have been in here before?" asked Twilight.

"When me and my friends first arrived here, we managed to survive in this forest until we found Ponyville. It's pretty nasty in here." said Naruto. "What about the rest of you?" asked Naruto. Suddenly, he feels evil in the air but doesn't know Nightmare Moon hid inside of the cliff.

"Ugh, Heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful." said Rarity.

"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." said Applejack.

"Except for the creepy creatures, everything looks normal." said Naruto. "Why is it so mysterious to you ponies?" asked Naruto as he came out of the trees.

"Nopony knows. You know why?" Rainbow Dash asked some of the girls in a creepy voice.

"Rainbow, quit it." said Applejack.

"'cause every pony who's ever come in, has never come OUT." said Rainbow Dash.

Suddenly, the cliff falls apart. Spike was able to grab ahold of a stable piece of ground.

"Ahhh!" yelled the Mane Six but Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were able to get airborne.

"Shit, what happened?" asked Roshi as he and the others run to help the ponies. Naruto then sees a mist slip away.

_'Nightmare Moon.' _thought Naruto as he sees the evil mare run. _'She knows about the Elements.'_

"Fluttershy! Quick!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness." said Fluttershy. Rarity starts to fall but Killer B catchs her.

"Yo, you okay Rarity?" asked Killer B.

"Yeah." said Rarity as B pulled her up. The others then see Pinkie Pie and Twilight fall. Fu grabs Pinkie Pie but fails to catch Twilight.

"Applejack! Catch Twilight." Fu shouted out to the cowmare.

"Hold on! I'm a-comin'!" said Applejack. She barely manages to grab Twilight. Both of barely hanging on by a thread.

"Applejack! What do I do?" Twilight asked Applejack. Applejack thought for a second.

"Let go." said Applejack.

"Are you _crazy_?"

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!"

"Naruto, we got to help them." said Fu.

"No."

"What? Are you a lunatic? She's going to die if she let's go."

"I know but Twilight must learn how to rely on others and not just on her own. She has to trust Applejack whether she wants to or not." said Naruto.

"Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." said Applejack.

"Phew-wah!" Twilight yelled out as she fell but was caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." said Fluttershy.

"They caught her." said Han.

"Of course. Applejack doesn't have the gall to let Twilight fall to her death. She would never let her friends die." said Naruto. While everyone else is getting themselves dusted off, Nightmare Moon suddenly lunges forth at a sleeping creature causing it to roar in pain.

"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, it was thanks to us that we caught those two." said Ginkaku as he pointed at Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Yeah yeah." Suddenly, an annoyed Ginkaku starts to give Rainbow Dash a noogie. "Ow ow ow." The others laugh at this display.

"Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta"- said Twilight until somethings blocks their path. "A manticore!"

The manticore roars at the team. The Gold and Silver Brothers look at the manticore and after a close inspection they were shocked.

"Oh man." said Kinkaku.

"What's the matter you two?" Rarity asked the two.

"After we arrived, me and Ginkaku went hunting for the team. As we were heading back, some creatures did an ambush and started throwing rocks at us. I got angry and I managed to burn one of them. After that, they left before we could see what they were."

"So?" asked Spike.

"Look on its shoulder." Everyone looked at its shoulder and saw a burn mark.

"So, that thing attacked you?" said Naruto.

"Yep."

"It's doesn't matter now. We've gotta get past him!" said Twilight. The manticore raised its paw and almost hit everyone. Rarity kicked the monster cat in the face.

"Take that, you ruffian!" said Rarity. But the attack only made the creature more pissed and and barely clawed Rarity but it only messed up her hair.

_"__My hair_!" said Rarity as she ducked away from another attack.

"Wait." said Fluttershy but it was in vain. The manticore saw Kinkaku and after remembering when he burned him last night, the manticore charged right for Kinkaku but was stopped by Applejack.

"YEE-HAW! Get along, little doggie." said Applejack as she started to ride the monster cat.

_"Wait_." said Fluttershy but was cut off when Applejack was thrown off the manticore.

"Whoa! All yours, partners." Applejack said as she signaled Rainbow Dash and Ginkaku to have a turn.

"We're _on it_." said Rainbow Dash as she and Ginkaku charged right for the manticore.

"_Wait_!" said Fluttershy but still she couldn't stop the two from attacking. The manticore swatted Rainbow Dash away and when the creature was distracted, Ginkaku was above with the Seven Star Sword in hand.

_'Good, it's distracted.' _Ginkaku said as he tried to cut the beast but it looked up and saw Ginkaku. The manticore used it's tail and swatted him away but without hitting him with the stinger. Ginkaku went bouncing two times before colliding with Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow! Ginkaku!" shouted Twilight.

"Oh, you just made a big mistake, you stupid cat." said Kinkaku. Rainbow and Ginkaku quickly recovered and charged with the others but was stopped by Fluttershy.

"WAIT!" said Fluttershy. Everybody stopped and looked at her.

The manticore grunts at Fluttershy as she approaches it.

"Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby." said Fluttershy.

"Little?" said Rainbow Dash.

_'Why is she approaching it? Those she have the guts to get near it?' _thought Han. Suddenly, the manticore lifts up its paw and everyone sees a big thorn.

**"Yikes! That's a big thorn." **said Choumei.

_**'Yeah, it's almost as if...' **_thought Kurama.

"Now this might hurt for _just_ a second." Fluttershy said to the beast as she pulled out the thorn. The manticore then roared in pain.

"Fluttershy!" everybody said as they called for Fluttershy to run away.

"Huh?" said Yagura as he comically had a runny nose while seeing the manticore licking Fluttershy like it was some kind of cat.

"Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Fluttershy said as she was giggling while continually being licked by the manticore. Before the manticore went into the deeper parts of the forest, it shot a glare at the Gold and Silver Brothers.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Kinkaku. "That thing threw rocks at us and now it licks you like some kind of cat. What did it have against us?"

"Maybe, the two of you just plain mean." said Fluttershy. Kinkaku and Ginkaku were on their knees with their heads down in a comical fashion.

"You didn't have to say that out loud, you know." said Kinkaku in a depressed tone. Naruto just patted Kinkaku and Ginkaku on their backs.

"How did you know about the thorn?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." said Fluttershy. After hearing this, Twilight smiled.

**"Naruto, destroy that thorn." **said Kurama.

"Why?" Naruto asked the fox.

**"Just do it!" **shouted Kurama.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." said Naruto as he went to destory the thorn. However, it was gone.

**"It's gone. Great, that mare is really getting on my nerves." **said Kurama. Naruto also started to look around but could find no trace of Nightmare Moon.

_'That's right, you pathetic little puppets. The more time you waste, the more Princess Celestia loses her energy. Hehehe.' _said Nightmare Moon as she watching from a distance away.

"Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally." said Rarity. The way started to go dark as everyone entered an area filled with tall trees that blocked the moonlight.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." said Twilight.

"Damn, it's so hard to see." said Naruto. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon's mist form seeps into the trees.

"I didn't see you there, my apologies." said Rarity as she bumped into Han.

"You okay?" Han asked everyone.

"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." said Applejack. Suddenly, Fluttershy screams at the sight of something. "It's just mud." Suddenly, Applejack screams when she sees a tree with a horrific face. "Ahh!" All of the ponies then scream as all of the trees around them had similar faces.

* * *

"Nightmare Moon has to do better than this if she wants to stop us." said Naruto. He then sensed the negative emotions around them. _'About 20 trees.'_ Suddenly, a tree branch slaps Naruto sending him flying into another tree. Naruto gets back up. "What the...?" said Naruto as he see the branches move. Han knocks down a branch but a bigger one grabs him and throws him. He balances his feet on a tree and propels himself to punch the tree but as he punches it, he is propelled by a magic shield.

"What in the world? We can't even punch them." said Han as he stepped back.

"Han, behind you!" shouted Rainbow Dash. Han turned around to see a huge branch, that was enhanced with magic, hit him square on. The enhancements were enough to see the big guy flying. Han went into a bush.

"Han, you okay?" asked Fu as she got Han up.

"Yeah." said Han. "She seems to be enhancing the power behind the branches' attacks. That maybe how she could knock me away and it's amazing because out of all of us I'm the biggest." As the others continued to avoid the branches, the brothers decide to try out the Bashoshen.

"Kinkaku, let's go." said Ginkaku.

"Right Ginkaku." said Kinkaku. Kinkaku and Ginkaku used the Seven Star Sword and the Banana Palm Fan to attack the trees.

_'Those must be the Sage's Treasured Tools. How these two get their hands on them?' _thought Nightmare Moon.

Kinkaku-**Bashoshen: Orb of Storms! **Kinkaku makes a circle with the fan to form an orb of lightning. He then sends the orb towards the trees and it collides with them. But, the trees were still protected by the shield.

"Damn, it's not working." said Ginkaku.

"Okay, how about this move." said Kinkaku.

Kinkaku-**Bashsohen: Beam of Water! **Kinkaku flicks the fan towards a tree and forms a stream of water and hits the tree but the shield stopped it. Kinkaku repsonded by not stopping the stream and applying more water but the shield was persistent.

"Why you!" yelled Kinkaku as his eyes turned into Kurama's. Fluttershy then saw Kinkaku enter his initial Jinchuriki form.

_'His eyes. They feel so evil yet calm at the same time.' _thought Fluttershy. _'What...is he?'_ Kinkaku added more chakra into the stream and was able to pierce the shield and the tree at the same time.

"Nice job, Kinkaku." said Naruto as he knocked down more branches.

_'Darn, I had to use Kurama's chakra to help me destroy it.' _

_'Excellent!' _thought Nightmare Moon in a cheery voice. _'As long as they keep showing fear or intent to attack, they will never stop me from manipulating these trees. And it seems Kinkaku used a lot of power in that last attack.'_

"Man, they just keep coming." said Utakata. The branches were still moving.

As the Jinchuriki think of a strategy, they all hear Pinkie Pie laugh.

"Bleh. Ooo!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making funny faces in front of a tree.

_'What!?' _thought Nightmare Moon.

"Pinkie, what are you doing?!" said Naruto. "Get away from that thing." said Twilight.

"Oh guys, don't you see?" said Pinkie.

***Warning: Song Alert!***

* * *

[**Pinkie Pie**]

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

**Twilight Sparkle**: Tell me she's not...,

**[Pinkie Pie]**

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown

**Rarity**: She is.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all

**Rainbow Dash**: Then what is?

**[Pinkie Pie]**

She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

Ha! Ha! Ha!

**Ponies**: [gasp]

**[Pinkie Pie]**

So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh...

Laaaaaaauuugh!

[laughs]

* * *

"Never again." said Naruto.

"C'mon on Naruto, what's wrong with singing?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nothing." said Naruto in a non-chalant voice. As everyone kept walking, they see a huge river moving very fast. _'It's moving too fast. It'll be dangerous even if me and the others walk on the water except those ponies can't.'_

"How are we gonna cross this?" asked Pinkie Pie. Before anyone could think any further, they all hear crying in the distance. "Huh?"

A flamboyant sea serpent was crying about something.

"What a world, what a _world_." said the sea serpent as he was sobbing which was the cause of the river's rough waters. Everyone approached him.

"Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache _clean off_, and now I look simply horrid." said the sea serpent.

"Uh, that's great and all but can you stop crying so we can move on because we don't have much time anyway."

"How can I while I have a horrid mustache." said the sea serpent as he started crying a downpour of tears. Gaara used some sand as an umbrella to cover himself, Spike, and the other Jinchuriki. He then looked over and saw the six ponies, Yugito and Fu were drenched and they all shot a glare at him.

"Oops, sorry." said Gaara. Suddenly, Fu does a quick slash of her finger across her neck to signify "You're Dead." The guys' eyes went wide but they focused back on their target.

"Oh, give me a break." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah. Dude, it's just a mustache. Lighten up already. It's not the end of the world." said Fu.

"Why, of course it is. How _can_ you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." said Rarity.

"I know." said the sea serpent.

"And your expertly coiffed mane."

"Oh, I know, I know."

"Your fabulous manicure."

"It's so true!" said the sea serpent with a gasp.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

"With his flamboyant behavior, he is even more ugly." said Yagura. Suddenly, Twilight's horn lights up and she throws a rock at Yagura's head. A bump appears on Yagura's head.

"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." said Rarity as she cut part of her tail off. The sea serpent yelped in response to the unicorn's actions.

"What did you do that for?" asked the sea serpent.

"Rarity, what are you-" said Twilight until she sees Rarity put her severed tail on the part of the mustache that was cut off. The sea serpent then lets a moan of joy.

"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful."

"You look smashing." said Rarity as she saw the sea serpent's fixed mustache.

"Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail..." said Twilight.

"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back."

"So would the _mustache_." said Rainbow Dash. Roshi then slaps the back of Rainbow Dash's head. Twilight then gasped as she sees the river settle down.

"We can cross now. Let's go." said Twilight. Suddenly, she and the other ponies were lifted up by the sea serpent. "Ah!"

"Allow me." said the sea serpent as the allows the ponies to use his body as a bridge. He then looks at the Jinchuriki. "You guys need a way over the river."

"Uh, no thank you. We'll do this the old fashioned way." said Naruto. He and the other Jinchuriki then channeled chakra at their feet and walked across the river. "See ya later!" said Naruto as he and the others went after the ponies.

Front of the Castle Ruins

"There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it." said Twilight.

"Twilight, wait for us." said Applejack.

"We're almost there." said Twilight. Suddenly, she almost goes over a cliff. "Whoa!" Suddenly, Han grabs her.

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Now what?" asked Pinkie Pie as she sees the bridge loose on the other side.

"Duh." said Rainbow Dash as she shows her wings. Rainbow Dash then flies over to the other side to tie the bridge.

"Oh yeah." As Rainbow Dash ties up the bridge, she hears an eerie voice.

"Rainbow..." said the eerie voice.

"Who's there?" asked Rainbow Dash as she got in defense mode.

"Rainbow..."

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

"Who?"

"Why, you, of course."

"Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, _ever_."

"No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, _The Shadowbolts_." Suddenly, the mist clears to reveal three mares that look like darker versions of the Wonderbolts. "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-"

"Yep."

"Swiftest-"

"Yes."

"Bravest flyer in all the land."

"Yes, it's all true." said Rainbow Dash as she starts chcukling.

"We need... _you_."

"WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal." said Rainbow Dash as she went to finish the job.

"No!" shouted the Wonderbolt. "It's _them_ or _us_."

"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" asked Twilight. She and the others then see Rainbow Dash talking with the Shadowbolts. "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them." The mist then intensifies.

"Don't worry." said Naruto. "I don't think Rainbow Dash will join them that easily."

"Well?" asked the Wonderbolt.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no." said Rainbow Dash. The Wonderbolts then disappear as they turn back into Nightmare Moon's shadow mist.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." said Rainbow Dash as the ponies and Spike cheer and they cross the bridge. When the Jinchuriki crossed, they nodded and entered the ruins.

The Castle Ruins

The team enter the ruins and see the elements on top of a pedestal.

"Those must be it." said Spike.

"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" asked Applejack.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." said Twilight. The others proceeded to bring the Elements down. "Careful, careful!"

"One, two, three, four... There's only five!" said Pinkie Pie as she counted the number of orbs.

"Where's the sixth?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The book said: _when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed._" said Twilight.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" said Applejack.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." said Twilight.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." said Applejack. Before Naruto stepped outside, he turned around and spoke.

"Don't forget what I told you." said Naruto. Twilight reflected for a moment and then began to charge the Elements. Suddenly, Nightmare Moon comes in and surrounds Twilight.

"Aah!" said Twilight. Everyone heard and rushed in to see Twilight surrounded.

"Twilight!" said everyone. Naruto and Spike rushes into the mist just before they, Twilight, and the Elements disappear.

"Twilight, where are you?" asked Applejack. Suddenly, they see a bright light coming from a tower.

"Up there!" said Ginkaku.

"Let's go, people." said Han as he and the others went to search for Naruto and Twilight.

The Tower

Twilight, Spike and Naruto come from out of the mist. Nightmare Moon then turns back into her real form and starts laughing evilly. Twilight charges her horn and Naruto charges a Rasengan.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" said Nightmare Moon.

"Nope. Not at all." said Naruto. Spike decided to stay put while Naruto and Twilight charge at Nightmare Moon who does the same thing. Naruto then switches into initial Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

_'This power. It feels so calm.' _thought Twilight. "Naruto, can you distract her?"

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"It doesn't matter how many times you transform, you can't defeat me." said Nightmare Moon. Twilight and Naruto both teleport but Naruto was right above Nightmare Moon. "What? How did he...?"

Naruto-**Rasengan!** Naruto slams down Nightmare Moon with the Rasengan but Nightmare Moon turns into mist form again and slips away. As she materializes, part of her armor was shown to have been blown off by the Rasengan.

"There, with part of that armor gone, you look more like a lady." said Naruto as he insulted her. Nightmare Moon then growled. "You have to stop this. I know the real you wouldn't be like this."

"You know nothing, outsider." shouted Nightmare Moon as she rushed at Naruto. Nightmare Moon then teleported. Naruto sensed she was under his feet and jumped up before she could stab him with her horn. Spike then ran at her. _'I forgot about him.' _thought Nightmare Moon as the young dragon tried to kick her but failed. However, that was enough for Naruto to make his move.

"Spike, get out of the way!" shouted Naruto. Spike missed Nightmare Moon's horn and jumped back. Nightmare Moon then looked up to see Naruto and a clone charge a small Tailed Beast Ball.

Naruto-**Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball! **By charging a small Tailed Beast Ball in the hand with the help of a clone, Naruto sent the hand with the attack. Nightmare Moon then dodged barely. The arm went outside the tower and the Tailed Beast Ball blew up in the distance.

With the team

The team are getting closer when they see the chakra arm with the Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball come out of the castle and into the forest causing a small but still powerful explosion off in the distance.

"Whoa, what's that?" asked Pinkie Pie.

_"That looks like Naruto's Tailed Beast Ball.' _thought Han. "Come on, looks like they need help."

The tower

_'What was that?' _thought Nightmare Moon. She then sees Twilight trying to charge the Elements.

"Just one spark. Come on, _come on_." said Twilight. Nightmare Moon then rushed at her.

"Twilight, look out!" shouted Spike. Nightmare Moon then knocked away Twilight.

"Aah!" Spike then grabbed Twilight as she was sent back. Suddenly, the Elements seem to charge.

"No, no!" said Nightmare Moon. But, the magic around the orbs suddenly died.

"But... where's the sixth Element?!" said Twilight. Nightmare Moon then shatters the the Element orbs with her feet, scattering the orbs into pieces.

"You little foals! Thinking you could defeat _me_? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The _night_ will last _forever_!" Naruto then grits his teeth.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Naruto in a loud voice.

"Because, the stupid ponies in this land never appreciated the work I put to keep balance to this land. They never payed any attention to what I did for them. Now, you will die." Before Nightmare Moon can attack them, they hear their friends coming up the stairs.

Twilight then remembers what Naruto told her earlier.

Flashback

_"Without friends, you will have no one to back you up. When you're sad, who will support you if your family is not around? If you're ill and you don't have family, who will come to help you in any way they can?" _said Naruto.

End Flashback

"You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right _here_." said Twilight as the others were behind her.

"What?" said Nightmare Moon.

"That's right. Twilight needed to rely on her friends and not just herself." said Naruto.

"Yep_. __Applejack_, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... _honesty_! _Fluttershy_, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... _kindness_! _Pinkie Pie_, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... _laughter_! _Rarity_, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... _generosity_! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... _loyalty_!" said Twilight as she announced who represented each Element. The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us." Nightmare Moon then gasped.

"That's right, Nightmare Moon. Everything you did against us actually helped us." said Naruto.

"Shut up, you! You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" said Nightmare Moon.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside _me_ when I realized that you all are..._my_ _friends_! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the _spark_, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... _magic_!" said Twilight as all of the Elements gathered on the five ponies' chest while a tiara appeared on Twilight's head. Nightmare Moon then growled.

"You won't win!" said Nightmare Moon as she used a spell to start sapping the energy from the Mane Six before they could connect the power of the Elements together.

"What the...?" said Rainbow Dash as she felt something wrong. "Uggh, my energy." Black pillars rose from up from the Mane Six.

"No!" shouted Naruto as he sees the girls getting their energy taken.

"Naruto...he-help." said Fluttershy as she felt her and the girls' life force draining away. The Jinchuriki and even Spike then jumped at Nightmare Moon as they tried to knock her down but found out she was surrounded by a barrier.

"Hahahaha!" Nightmare Moon laughed maniacially as she saw that the Jinchuriki could not hit through the barrier. She was continually sapping the energy from the Mane Six. "I warned you all. You can't win."

"St-stop this." said Naruto as he tried to punch through it.

"You won't win fools. This land is mine." said Nightmare Moon. The Jinchuriki felt like the barrier was trying to push them back but all of them were very persistent. Even though the Mane Six still had their fighting spirit and tried to resist, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were the only ones moving.

"We, have to get away from this." said Applejack.

"Persistent little bugs, eh?" said Nightmare Moon. She then intensified the spell on all six of them.

"Ahhhh!" yelled the Mane Six as more energy was taken from them.

"Darn you." said Rainbow Dash as she was still resisting.

"Idiot. You should stop making this hard on yourself and just submit."

"Stop this!" shouted Naruto as he and the other Jinchuriki felt like they were getting nowhere. Finally, the Mane Six lost their resistance and fell upon the ground. The Jinchuriki and Spike looked behind to see the girls dying.

"No!" shouted the 11 Jinchuriki and Spike. The Jinchuriki all growled and entered Version 2 form. Their transformation surprised Spike but he continued to try to help them destroy the barrier.

_'I won't let them die. Twilight's raised me since I was born! I won't let her win!' _thought Spike as his slitted pupils turn blue and he suddenly calls upon a huge amount of strength.

"Haaaaaaa!" shouted the Jinchuriki and Spike as they burst through the barrier. They all punched Nightmare Moon into a wall. Part of the wall then collapsed on top of her. They all left Version 2 form while Spike's eyes returned to normal.

"That should have her out for a while." said Naruto.

The Jinchuriki and Spike rushed over to see the girls barely clinging on to life.

"Twilight? Come on, wake up." said Spike as he started shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.

"No. I don't think they enough energy left to peform the spell. We have to get them some help right away." said Naruto. Suddenly, the rock pile was blown away and the heroes turn around to see Nightmare Moon with half of her armor blown away.

"You...can't kill me. I'm immortal." said Nightmare Moon in an almost crazed voice as she emerged from the rubble. "There is nothing you can do will stop me. **Nothing.**"

"Why won't you stop!" shouted Spike.

"It doesn't matter, little lizard. You will all die now." said Nightmare Moon as she brought her left wing up as if she was going to use it as a sword.

**"Han." **said Kokuou.

"Kokuou, what is it?" asked Han.

**"Give each of them some of my chakra. That can give them a good enough boost to help them perform their spell." **All of the Jinchuriki and Biju were shocked.

**"Kokuou, you're nuts." **said Choumei.

**"Kokuou, you know our chakra is dangerous. Why put them through more pain?" **asked Kurama.

**"It's the only way, Kurama. It know it's risky but if we don't something, the girls and Princess Celestia will die and we will have no other way to stop Nightmare Moon." **said Kokuou.

"Whatever plan you may have, it won't work." said Nightmare Moon as she started walking slowly towards the group. Kurama then thought for a moment.

**"Do it." **said Kurama.

"So, what do I do?" asked Han.

**"Enter initial form and place it on their forehead." **said Kokuou. **"Place the chakra on your palm and put your palm on their forehead." **

"You have a plan?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, but it's a little crazy." said Han. Han then entered inital form and proceeded with the plan. Nightmare Moon then tried to stop him.

"I won't let you give them more energy." said Nightmare Moon as she tried to hit them with a spell.

Utakata-**Water Release: Bubble Dome! **Utakata formed a huge dome around the group and repelled the attack.

"Tch." grunted Nightmare Moon as she stepped back. Han then finally placed Kokuou's chakra into Fluttershy.

"Hope this works." said Han. Nothing happened at first but suddenly all six of the girls' eyes light up white. They then stand up but showed no sign that they acknowledged the Jinchuriki or Spike.

"What?" said Nightmare Moon. The Mane Six then start walking towards Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon then shoots a shadow ball at the girls but it was suddenly negated a red shield around the girls. "Impossible." Nightmare Moon then sees an apparition of Kokuou above the girls but this apparition had white eyes as well. "What is this?"

"It worked." said Naruto. "Girls, now!" The girls, even though still unresponsive, charged at Nightmare Moon and at quick speeds start hitting her with a barrage of attacks. They were so quick, Nightmare Moon couldn't react in time.

"Guhhh." _'What's going on? Their speed and power have vastly increased...' _thought Nightmare Moon. She got herself back in order and tried attacking the girls but the girls were too quick and agile and were dodging all of her attacks. "Gah! Stop moving!" shouted Nightmare Moon as she tried to perform another spell to sap all of their energy again but in the blink of an eye, the girls all deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to Nightmare Moon's body sending her into one of the walls. "Ahh!" Now that she was down, the girls prepared to stop this once and for all.

Mane Six-**Elements of Harmony: Restoration of Light! **The girls' finally charged the Elements and the power surrounded them. A beam emerged from above them and it turned into Kokuou. The image then appeared above the entire group high in the sky.

"Whoa..." said Spike as he saw the image.

"Rahhhh!" yelled the apparition as it then looked at Nightmare Moon. Then, like a serpent, the apparition then slammed down on her.

"NOOO! Nooo!" said Nightmare Moon as the power starts ripping at her. The power of the Elements then created an explosion.

"Get down!" said Naruto as he, the Jinchuriki and Spike find some cover. Almost the entire tower was blown away.

3 minutes later

The Jinchuriki and Spike look up to see the whole tower almost completely destroyed.

"Amazing. Just only a good bit of chakra and that was enough to destroy the place." said Naruto as he observed the damage. "Spike, I want you to keep quiet for now about what you saw, okay?"

"Okay." said Spike reluctantly.

"Ugh, my head. What happened?" said Rainbow Dash. She then looked around. "What happened to the tower?"

_'They don't remember? Good, we can tell them later.' _thought Yagura.

"Everypony okay?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah, we're alright." said Yugito.

"Oh, thank goodness." said Rarity as she sees her tail restored to normal.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely."

"I know! I'll never part with it again." said Rarity.

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark." said Fluttershy.

"What?" said Rarity as she sees her necklace that looks like a diamond. "Ooh. So does yours." Fluttershy sees her necklace has a butterfly.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" said Pinkie Pie as her necklace was a balloon.

"Aw _yeah_." said Rainbow Dash as her necklace was a lightning bolt. Applejack's was shaped like an apple while Twilight had a tiara but it had a star.

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship." said Applejack.

"Indeed you do." said a new voice. The sunlight rose over the horizon and a bright light came into the destroyed tower. It belonged to a tall white alicorn that was about as tall as Han. She had a crown and her mane was flowing like there was a breeze pushing it. Her cutie mark was shaped like the sun.

"Princess Celestia." said Twilight as she and the other ponies bowed in respect. The Jinchuriki and Spike also bowed.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it."

"But... you told me it was all an old pony tale."

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. And I also thank these strangers for showing you that way. Now if only another will as well." The team looked over to see a dark blue alicorn with a blue mane as well as a crown. Her cutie mark was the moon. "Princess Luna!" The alicorn then gasped in surprise. She then looked up to see her big sister above her. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister."

"_Sister_?" said the Mane Six.

_'Of course! She was turned into Nightmare Moon when she became jealous of how the ponies were paying more attention to the day.' _thought Naruto.

"Will you accept my friendship?" asked Princess Celestia. Luna then started to cry a little.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" said Princess Luna as she hugged her sister.

"I've missed you, too."

Pinkie Pie then comically blew her nose while crying.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"What?" asked Ginkaku.

Later in Ponyville

"A _party_!" said Pinkie Pie as the ponies start to cheer over Princess Celestia's return. Everyone welcomed the heroes' return but the majority of the town still had a little doubt about the Jinchuriki.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" asked Princess Celestia.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." said Twilight.

"Spike, take a note, please." Spike than got his paper and pen. _I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville. _The ponies in Ponyville then cheer.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before." said Twilight. The villagers then cheer while the Jinchuriki watched from outside the town with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Preview

**Rainbow Dash: **We want some answers? What are you?

**Naruto: **It wouldn't be wise to reveal everything otherwise you might all panic.

**Princess Celestia: **You don't have a choice. You could very well be enemies.

**Naruto: **Very well. We will tell you everything you need to know.

**Naruto(narrator): **Next time, "Confessions and Responsibility"!


	4. Confessions and Responsibility

**I do not own Naruto or My Little Pony or the songs I put on this story.**

* * *

Author's Notes:

"normal,Biju talk(while in small form)"

_'normal,Biju thinking(while in small form)'_

_"Normal,Biju Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in small form)"_

**"Biju, Monsters, Demons talk(while in giant form)"**

_**'Biju, Monsters, Demons thoughts(while in giant form)'**_

_**"Biju, Monsters, Demons Telepathic/Flashback Conversation(while in giant form)"**_

Location and/or Time

***Begin/End Songs(be sure to see profile to view songs)***

***Characters: Emotions***

_*Episode Titles*_

_Letters, Songs(if I decide to bring put them in this story)_

Character(s)-**Jutsu!**

* * *

Outside of Ponyville

The Jinchuriki are meditating outside of the village waiting for the ponies to arrive.

"They should be here shortly." said Naruto. The Jinchuriki open their eyes to see all of the citizens come speak with them. The Royal Guards had their spears out pointed right at the Jinchuriki. Han brought his hand out and grabbed all of the spears from the guards in a quick motion.

"How did he...?" said one of the guards as he sees the tall Jinchuriki with all of the spears. Han then broke the tips of the spears using his hand with ease and threw the broken weapons back to the guards.

"I see that you wanted to talk with us." said Utakata. Some of the ponies from the town were now even more scared after they just witnessed Han take the weapons from the guards with no effort.

"We want answers, bubs! Who are you?" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"We shouldn't really tell you all of our secrets, Rainbow Dash. Might throw all of you in a panic." said Naruto.

"You have no choice, Naruto Uzumaki. You and your companions here could all very well be enemies." said Princess Celestia.

***Jinchuriki: "..."***

**"Tell them the truth, Naruto. We don't want to make enemies out of all of them." **said Kurama.

"Very well. I suppose we can tell you all about ourselves." said Han.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Confessions and Responsibility*_

"What you saw was not magic if that's what you're all thinking. It's called Jutsu." said Yagura.

"Jutsu?" everypony said before the Jinchuriki. Twilight then got out some paper to record what the Jinchuriki were saying.

"Yes, it's where you combine your physical and mental energies together to make chakra which is the energy inside of you. Physical energy comes from your cells and the spirtual energy comes from the training you endure." said Naruto. Naruto then formed a clone to make a Rasengan. "Two of my Jutsu are shadow clones and the Rasengan." Both Jutsu then disappear. "Plus, with chakra, you can walk on water or even up trees and walls."

"Wow." said Pinkie Pie.

"That's not all. Chakra can be formed in five different natures: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. The order I gave you can show their weaknesses and strengths. For example, fire techniques can beat wind techniques but fire techniques will lose to water techniques-" said Naruto before Twilight spoke up.

"Because water douses fire?" said Twilight.

"Yes."

"And fire beats wind because the wind will cause the fire to get bigger."

"Exactly, looks like you're catching on. However, there are those that can have two or more chakra natures at once. Sometimes you can form what is called a kekkei genkai or Bloodline Limit. It is where you combine two different chakra natures at once to form a new chakra nature." Naruto then points at Roshi. "Roshi right here can combine fire and earth natures to form Lava Style. There are many others such as Wood which combines water and earth as well as Ice which is water and wind combined."

"Plus, there is what is called kekkei tota or bloodline expansion. It combines three chakra natures instead of two. The only kekkei tota I know of so far is Dust Style which combines fire, wind, and earth together. It belonged to my village's leader Oonoki and his late teacher Mu." said Han.

"I see." said Celestia.

"Sometimes, you can actually make a new nature type without combining pre-existing chakra types. Gaara can use sand techniques by infusing chakra into the sand in his gourd and I can infuse chakra into the steam in the furnace on my back."

"Cool." said most of the fillies from the town.

***Jinchuriki: ^_^***

"What about those weapons Kinkaku and Ginkaku have?" asked Rarity.

"Those are known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths." said Naruto.

"Sage of the Six Paths?" said the Mane Six.

"Yes, he was the founder of the ninja way back in our world. Said to be the most powerful Shinobi of all time. Anyway, these weapons were created by him. They are known as the Rope of Clarity, Seven Star Sword, Crimson Gourd, Banana Palm Fan, and the Amber Purifying Pot. By hitting an opponent with the Rope of Clarity, you release the spirit word from their mouths. The Seven Star Sword severs the word from the user and the word appears on the sword. The Crimson Gourd then records the word. If the cursed person stays silent too long or they say their most used word, they will be sucked inside this gourd forever. The Banana Palm Fan can conjure up all of the five basic elements with a simple thought. Finally, the Amber Purifying Pot is way better than the Crimson gourd. If you call out to a target and they respond, the pot will record ther voice and seal them away." said Kinkaku.

"Powerul weapons, indeed." said Princess Celestia.

"However, these weapons are very dangerous. Plus, you need a whole lot of chakra to use these weapons without dying. Luckily, me, my brother, and the others here have a lot more chakra than the average person."

"Wow." said Pinkie Pie. The Jinchuriki then explained about the village and ninja system, who the Kage were, and also that Gaara was the Kazekage and that Yagura used to be the Mizukage. "So, we got celebrities? I wish I would have known...so I could have thrown an even bigger paarty when you arrived." The Jinchuriki then fell backwards comically. After the Jinchuriki get up from the ground, the ponies then quickly explain about their own world noting some differences between Equestria and the Shinobi World.

"Alright, now that you know everything about our world and we know about yours, it's about time we told you the real truth about us. We are known as Jinchuriki." said Naruto.

"Jinchuriki?" said Twilight.

"Yes, they are hosts of powerful creatures known as tailed beasts. They were formed after the Sage of Six Paths split the first Biju the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine pieces which became the tailed beasts. Gaara contains the old-tailed tanuki, Yugito contains the two-tailed cat, Yagura has the three-tailed turtle, Roshi has the four-tailed monkey, Han has the five-tailed dolphin-horse, Utakata has the six-tailed slug, Fu has the seven-tailed beetle, B has the eight-tailed ox-octopus, and I have the nine-tailed fox." said Naruto. All of the Jinchuriki then show the seal where their Biju is in. "They are sealed in here."

"What about Kinkaku and Ginkaku?"

"They are what is known as pseudo-jinchuriki. They do not have a tailed beast but have a portion of its chakra combined with their cells. They got some of my tailed beast's chakra when he swallowed them in the past but fed on its stomach meat and was able to get its chakra." Some of the ponies then said "Eww".

"But, why did the village do it to you? Why were you chosen?" asked Luna.

"The Shinobi villages tried to collect the tailed beasts for power throughtout history. But the Biju were too strong to control on their own. So, they seal them inside of young children so that way they can be used to the power of their Biju when they grow up and hopefully they can control the power when they go up. Also, the selected person must be a close friend of the village leader or they are a member of the family. Some examples can be the child or the spouse. Originally, I wasn't chosen at first. My mom was the fox's previous host but my father's former student went rogue and used me as a hostage after I was just born. He then ripped the fox away from my mother afer seperating her from my father and used the fox to attack the village. The fox was so angry he killed many villagers and even my parents in a fit of rage but my dad sealed the Nine-Tails inside of me to prepare me to avenge my parents."

"That's terrible. Why were you shunned as a child?" asked Fluttershy.

"Remember this. When you have great power, you tend to spread fear into those around you. When my parents sealed the fox inside of me to save the Hidden Leaf Village, my dad wanted me to be seen as a hero that kept the fox away from them but the villagers shunned me like I was the Nine-Tails. All Jinchuriki experience hate and fear from those around them. Even Kinkaku and Ginkaku were seen as monsters. Imagine walking around everyday and being called names."

Naruto's Memories

_"Freak!"_

_"I told you to stay away from him!"_

_"Boy, something smells stinky!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Go home!"_

_"You're nothing but scum, you dirty freak." _Naruto is then seen being driven from restaurants, always being chased by angry mobs on his birthday which was also the anniversary of Kurama's attack on the village, and always being ignored by children his own age.

_"Because you are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that attacked the village 12 years ago. Have you always wondered why you have been ignored by everyone. That is the reason you will never be acknowledged." _said Mizuki as he revealed the reason by the villagers' hate of Naruto.

End Flashback

"But, sometimes you're not always alone. I made friends along the way that see me as a human being and not as a Biju. I even became friends with the fox." said Naruto.

"Can we speak with them?" asked Fluttershy.

"With who?" asked the Jinchuriki.

"The Biju. It must be sad to always be seen as monsters. Is it okay if we talk with them and get to know them?" Even the other ponies agreed. The Jinchuriki and the Biju alike were shocked.

**"What? Except for our Jinchuriki and the Sage, I never thought someone else cared about us."** said Saiken.

**"Guess we were wrong. These ponies...they're different." **said Kurama.

"Is it okay with you, Princess?" Han asked Celestia.

"Yes, I would also like to speak with them as well." said Celestia.

"Hmmmph. Guess the Biju seem to have taken a liking to all of you. Except for us and a few others, no one would even suggest talking to them." said Utakata. The Jinchuriki then get up from the ground.

"Okay, listen up. Since the tailed beasts are connected to the Jinchuriki, we can use their power. For example, Gaara's can manipulate sand and use Wind Style. Because, Kinkaku and Ginkaku have some of the fox's chakra they can use his abilities albeit on a weaker scale than what I can do. I'll tell you what the other tailed beasts can do later. Now let's show you our Jinchuriki forms." said Naruto. The Jinchuriki then released red chakra that surrounded the hosts. Except for Utakata, the hosts' nails grown but all eleven had a different look in their eyes.

"This is our initial form. Our power and speed have now increased." said Killer B. The hosts then released more chakra that surrounded the hosts and each host had a different cloak. Gaara's looked like a one-tailed raccoon, Yugito's was a two-tailed cat, Yagura a three-tailed turtle, Roshi a four-tailed monkey, Han a five-tailed horse, Utakata a six-tailed slug, Fu a seven-tailed beetle but six of the tails were wings, Killer B a eight-tailed ox, and Naruto, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku a nine-tailed fox. "This is our Version 1 form. We can use many techniques in this form."

"So, this form can protect you?" asked Celestia.

"Yeah, this form has a lot of benefits, but this..." said Naruto as he and the rest of the Jinchuriki wrapped their tails around the hosts to reveal black spheres. A few seconds later, the spheres broke revealing the Version 2 form. The hosts had the entire cloak on their body, they had white eyes and a sharp mouth. "This is our Version 2 cloak. Every power in Version 1 has now increased."

"Wait." asked Twilight.

"What?" said Naruto.

"I remembered that you somehow had the yellow cloak when we fought Nightmare Moon."

"When you try to control your Biju, you can take their chakra from them until they learn to cooperate with you. Even though the powers in that form are weaker than what I can do in Version 2, I still use it to make new variants of the Rasengan."

"I get it now."

"Also, if Jinchuriki have good control, they can form either their tailed beast's hands, legs, or tails. Now, are you all ready to see the Biju?"

"Yes." said the citizens.

"All right, now get back." Except for Kinkaku and Ginkaku, the hosts suddenly stretch upward as if they are increasing in size. The ponies had to cover their eyes to avoid the dust being thrown upward. When the dust clears, they see not nine humans but nine giant beings. They saw a one-tailed tanuki with blue markings all over his body, a two-tailed cat made entirely of flames, a turtle with a crab's shell and three shrimplike tails, a four-tailed monkey, a five-tailed horse with a dolphin's head, a six-tailed slimy slug, a seven-tailed horned beetle with six of the tails as wings, an ox with four horns(one was cut off by A) and eight tentacles, and a nine-tailed fox.

* * *

The Princesses, the ponies, and Spike were speechless upon seeing the nine Biju in front of them.

"It's amazing." said Twilight. "So, when can we speak to them for real?"

"Well, I did promise Fluttershy you can speak with the Biju. So, here they are." Suddenly, when the fox spoke, it wasn't Naruto's voice but it was an entirely new voice.

**"Ahh, so you six defeated Nightmare Moon. I would like to know to your names."** Kurama said to the Mane Six. He then looked at Fluttershy. **"Hey, what is your name?"**

"F-f-f-fl..." said Fluttershy as she couldn't speak to Kurama.

**"I can't hear you. You have to speak up."** said Kurama in a calm but loud voice. Fluttershy then yelped and cowered behind Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry about that, Niney. She is really shy." said Pinkie Pie.

**"Ni-niney?"** said Kurama in shock.

**"Hahahaha!"** said Shukaku as he laughed out loud. **"Niney? Looks like you have a new pet name, Kurama."**

**"Well at least I don't have only one tail, Shukaku."** said Kurama in an annoyed voice.

**"And here we go again. This is why we can't get along. You always go on and on about our tails being the source of our strength, Kurama."** said Gyuki.

**"Stay out of this Gyuki. This is between me and the tanuki." **said Kurama as he pointed his finger at Gyuki.

**"Gyuki is right, Niney. You should..."** said Saiken until Kurama punched him in the face without looking.

**"Remember your place, number 4."** said Kurama as he said the ranking of Saiken's strength. Saiken then got mad and got into an arguement with Shukaku, Kurama, and Gyuki. For some unknown reason, Son Goku got in it as well. However, Matatabi, Isobu, Kokuou, and Choumei were not arguing with them.

"Um, what is their deal?" asked Rainbow Dash.

**"Sorry about that, everypony. Kurama always judges our strength on the number of tails we have. It's been going on ever since we were born."** said Kokuou. Some of the fillies were playing on Kokuou's tails but the dolphin-horse didn't pay it any attention and didn't even try to flick them off which shows his polite attitude.

"They always argue like that?" ask Luna.

**"Yeah, but I guess it's kinda like sibling rivalry. But, Kurama and even Shukaku can be nice once you get to know them better."** said Kokuou. Kurama puts Shukaku in a side headlock and the tanuki is tapping the ground telling him to stop. **"Right now they're just being buttholes. ****But, I would like to know your names."**

"Glad to Mr..."

**"Kokuou, the Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse."** said Kokuou.

I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic. I own the library in town." said the purple mare.

"I'm Applejack, I harvest the apples at Sweet Apple Acres." said the orange mare.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest Pegasus in town." said the cyan mare.

_'Wow, she must brag more than Saiken.' _thought Kokuou.

"I'm Pinkie Pie, I hosts the best parties in town." said the pink mare.

"I'm Rarity, I own the Carousel Boutique." said the white unicorn.

"I'm F-fl-fluttershy." said the shy mare. Kokuou then observed the Princesses and the Mane Six and then made a little grin afterwards.

**"You know something?"** said Kokuou.

"What?" said the Mane Six.

**"The six of you as well as the Princesses are actually pretty cute mares, did you know that."** The Mane Six, especially Fluttershy, and even the Princesses were blushing heavily. The eight mares tried to hide it but everypony in town could see it and start smiling. Even the Royal Guards, who barely show any emotion while on duty, couldn't help but let out a little chuckle while seeing their leader's face turn red because of some stranger's compliments.

_'He thinks we're cute? Cute? Is he trying to hit on us?' _thought Rainbow Dash. As the girls were lost in a train of thought, Choumei appeared right in front of them.

**"Are you girls blushing?" **Choumei asked them. The eight mares then yelped in surprise and fell on the ground. **"Hahaha!" **Choumei then starts rolling on the ground laughing like she has been hit by powerful laughing gas.

"That's not funny." said a still flushed Rarity as she and the mares got up from the ground.

The five bickering Biju then returned to the others.

**"Sorry about that arguement, Princess. But it's time we finally introduce ourselves. I'm Kurama, the nine-tailed demon fox."** said Kurama.

**"I'm Gyuki, the eight-tailed demon ox."** said Gyuki.

**"Lucky Seven Choumei, or the seven-tailed demon beetle."** said Choumei in a cheery voice.

**"I'm Saiken, the awesome six-tailed slug, alright?"** said Saiken in a boastful tone.

**"I'm Son Goku, the handsome Sage King of the Apes and the four-tailed monkey."** said Son in a prideful attitude.

**"I'm...Isobu, the three-tailed turtle."** said Isobu in a shy voice.

**"I'm Matatabi, the two-tailed cat."** said Matatabi in a respectful voice.

**"I'm SHUKAKU, THE ONE-TAILED DEMON TANUKI."** said Shukaku in a loud and almost drunken voice.

**"Princess, is there any way for us to return home?" **asked Kokuou.

"I'm afraid I don't have that kind of spell." said Princess Celestia.

**"What?" **shouted the Biju and the Gold and Silver Brothers.

**"There has to be a way." **said Shukaku.

"There is a possible chance there could be a spell that can cut through dimensions but it could take a while to find it." said Twilight. The Biju and Kinkaku and Ginkaku huddled together and came to an agreement.

**"Princess Celestia, until you can find a way for us to return home, we would like to stay here in Ponyville." **said Kokuou.

"Does everypony here agree?" asked Princess Celestia. Everypony in town then shouted in agreement. "Okay, you can." The Biju then gave each other high fives/hooves/insect feet. The ponies then had one more piece of news they have to hear.

**"There is something I must tell the girls in private, Princess Celestia. ****Guys, you tell the others the truth." **The Biju nodded. The Biju then turned back into the Jinchuriki but the Biju appeared outside of the hosts which surprised the ponies.

"Why didn't they do that before?" asked Twilight.

"Because, we wanted you to know everything about them and if we didn't tell you about their full form, you would all throw a fit about it later once you found out." said Naruto.

"True."

"Come on, girls. I must tell you urgent news that you not might like." said Kokuou.

"What kind of news?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It deals with what happened after Nightmare Moon left you on the brink of death." said Kokuou which then jolted the girls as they remembered when Nightmare Moon started sapping their energy and left them on the brink of death. Kokuou and the girls then started walking to a good enough spot where none of the other ponies could hear them.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" asked Applejack.

"Well..."

With the Jinchuriki and Biju

"They became pseudo-jinchuriki?" said Luna.

"Yes. In order to provide them with enough power, Kokuou gave each of them his chakra to use the Elements of Harmony." said Kurama.

"It was the only way, Princesses." said Naruto. After hearing this, Apple Bloom then walked up.

"Will my sister be okay?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Of course. You saw it yourself, she was fine when we returned from the forest. It's like...the chakra doesn't harm them at all." said Yugito.

With Kokuou and Mane Six

"What?" said the Mane Six in unison.

"Yes, you needed a huge volume of energy to be able to use the Elements of Harmony. So, I had to turn you all into pseudo-jinchuriki." said Kokuou. The girls fell on the ground in shock.

"So now what?" said Rainbow Dash. "What do we do with this power, anyways?"

"That's what I was about to say, Rainbow Dash. I want to train you girls to help you perform Jutsu." The girls then flinched a little.

"Jutsu?" said Twilight.

"Yes. You can still use your abilities like magic or flight but you now all have the chance to use Jutsu like Naruto and the others."

With the Jinchuriki and Biju

"They can use Jutsu now? But how?" asked Princess Celestia.

"According to what Kokuou told me as he was putting his chakra into the girls, he felt dead chakra networks inside the girls before the chakra was even put in them." said Han. This shocked everypony.

"You mean..."

"That's right. Every single being here, whether it's sentient like all of you and Spike or not, they all have inactive chakra networks inside of them."

With Kokuou and Mane Six

"That can't be right. Ponies have been researching everything about the anatomy of us and other beings for a long time. How could they miss this?" said Twilight.

"Unlike chakra networks of the Biju, humans, and other beings back in our world, your chakra networks are very, very small when inactive and can't be see even if you use the best microscopes. Once chakra was put into your bodies, the dead networks recognized it and started to be filled up with it thus becoming big enough for the microscopes to see."

With the Jinchuriki and Biju

"Okay, so you want to train my student and her friends to perform Jutsu?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Yes. Not only that, but I would like to also let Spike perform Jutsu." said Naruto.

"Re-really?" said Spike.

"Yep. You helped us bring back Princess Luna. Plus, you got some potential. Do you accept?" Spike then got a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh yeah. I want to become as strong as you guys."

"What do you say, Princesses?" asked Han. Celestia and Luna then thought for a moment and agreed.

"Okay, but I don't want my subjects harmed, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." said the Jinchuriki and the Biju.

Kokuou and the Mane Six then returned.

"How did it go?" asked Naruto.

"The girls were a little mad but they understand it was done to save their lives." said Kokuou. "Girls, do you want to ask the Princess something?"

"Princess, we would like for Naruto and his friends to train us." said Twilight.

"Are you sure?" asked the Princess.

"Yes, Princess. We don't want to be the ones that have to be protected all the time." said Twilight.

"We won't let you down Princess!" Rainbow Dash said boldly.

"Heh." said Killer B and Gyuki.

"Okay then. Naruto Uzumaki!" said Princess Celestia.

"Yes ma'am!" said Naruto.

"Until you can be returned home, you and your companions are to watch over the citizens of Ponyville and train Twilight Sparkle and her friends on how to control their new powers given to them. In addition, you are not to tell anyone outside of Ponyville about these new abilities except their families. You understand?"

"You can count on us! I never drop a promise! That's my ninja way!" Naruto proclaimed as the Jinchuriki and the Biju just had their own grin.

"Very good. I want yout to keep watch over them. I will see you all soon." said Celestia as she starts to ascend into the air. "Sister, it's time to return home."

"Yes." said Princess Luna as she too ascends into the sky. The Royal Guard then also take after them as they fly back into Canterlot.

"You sure we can watch over them?" asked Kurama. Naruto turned around and looked at all of the citizens of Ponyville.

"Oh yeah." said Naruto as he brought his fist into the air. All of the ponies then cheer at the sight of their new guardians.

* * *

Outside of Ponyville

As everypony settle back into their normal lives, the Mane Six, Spike, the Jinchuriki, and the Biju sit down outside of town to discuss about where the new guests will be staying at.

"So, who should we stay with?" asked Naruto.

"I know! Naruto, Killer B, and the Gold and Silver Brothers could stay with me and Twilight." said Spike.

"That's not bad at all. But, what about the rest of us?" asked Gyuki.

"Ah guess I'll take Gaara and Han." said Applejack.

"Why, so you can have Kokuou all to yourself?" said Rainbow Dash.

"No, of course not." said Applejack as she had a small blush.

"I guess I'll take Fu and Yagura." said Fluttershy.

"Very well." said Yagura.

"I'll take Roshi and Utakata!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

_'Ugghh, as much as this girl is annoying, I don't want to make her sad. So, we'll do it.' _thought Utakata.

"And, I'll take Yugito." said Rarity.

"Wait, what about you Rainbow Dash?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, my home is a cloud home." said Rainbow Dash as she pointed behind her and showed the team her home.

"Okay, so we're all clear." said Naruto. Kurama then whispered something to Naruto.

"Naruto, tonight me and the other Biju will talk with the girls about their powers." said Kurama.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Later 11:00 P.M.

After the Jinchuriki settle in, they all went to sleep. But the Biju have different plans tonight.

Biju Mindscape

The Mane Six are seen lying down in a puddle of water. Twilight notices something is wrong and she wakes up only to find that she and her friends are in some kind of abandoned building. The girls then wake up as well.

"Where the heck are we?" asked Applejack.

"No!" yelled Rarity. "This water will mess up my mane." The girls get on their feet and find themselves standing on the water.

"Wait a minute." said Twilight. "Why are we standing on water?"

Fluttershy's Flashback

_...you can walk on water or even up trees and walls." _Naruto said as he talked about the properties of controlling chakra.

End Flashback

"Naruto said that if you have chakra, you can walk on water. But you need training to do it." said Fluttershy. Before the girls could respond, they hear Kurama.

**"Girls, this way."** yelled Kurama.

"It's Kurama! He's that way." said Rainbow Dash as she starts galloping down the corridor with the rest of the girls right behind her. As they go through a door, they see the nine Biju sitting in their respective parts.

**"Ah, so you finally made it. Sorry to wake you girls up."** said Matatabi. Rainbow Dash then yawned.

"Let's make this snappy. Where are we anyway?" asked Rainbow Dash.

**"This is where our powers are. Whenever the Jinchuriki speak to us in their minds, they visit us here."** said Shukaku. Kurama then looked at the group.

**"You're missing one."** said Kurama.

"Who are you talking about, Niney?" said Pinkie Pie. Before Kurama could yell at her, he calmed down and did not respond.

"Yeah, all six of us are here." said Twilight.

"Twilight." said a groggy Spike as he came through the door while yawning. "What's going on?"

"Spike, how did you get here?"

**"Before we went to sleep, I gave Spike some of my chakra so he could also perform Jutsu."** Before Twilight could protest, Kurama stuck his index finger up to silence her. "Now, we will make this quick. In your most honest opinions, are the seven of you truly ready to handle the power of mine as well as Kokuou's?" Spike and the ponies were silent for a few seconds but then spoke up.

"Not entirely yet." said Twilight.

"I see. Don't forget, me and the others are here to help you out." said Kokuou.

"Don't get us wrong. We know you gave us the chakra to defeat Nightmare Moon, Kokuou, but we don't want to become obsessed with the power you entrusted to us and try to control everything like Nightmare Moon tried to do before." said Twilight.

**_'Amazing. They know that they want to become strong but they don't view our chakra as some megapower source and they know the risks. Looks like I almost underestimated their responsibility.' _**thought Kurama. **"You girls don't cease to amaze." **

"Huh?" said the Mane Six.

**"In the past, the Shinobi started collecting us for power. However, our Jinchuriki never looked at us for power and started becoming strong on their own." **said Kurama as he remembered when Naruto almost lost control to him when he was fighting Sora in his four-tailed form.

Kurama's Flashback

After Naruto stabbed his knee, he was the ground.

_"I-I made a vow. I would not call on you. You think you can just take over whenever you feel like it? Get lost!" _shouted Naruto as he pushed Kurama's will back.

End Flashback

**"The six of you as well as Spike are just like them. You want to become strong instead of using our destructive power to destroy everything. Yet, you won't ignore our power and strive to become one with them." **said Matatabi.

***Naruto Shippuden-Experienced Many Battles***

"That's right. We'll become strong but we'll use your powers for good!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"That's right!" shouted Spike and the rest of the Mane Six. What the new pseudo-jinchuriki don't know is that the Jinchuriki where hiding behind their respective Biju. A close-up of Naruto's face shows the #1 Hyperactive, Knuckle-Headed Ninja smiling as he heard them. Suddenly, Kurama and Kokuou both stick their fist/hoof out.

"What?" asked the pseudo-jinchuriki.

**"Since all of you said that, bump fists with us. It's a sign of respect us Biju give to our Jinchuriki when we know we can trust them with our powers." **said Kurama. The Mane Six bumped hooves with Kokuou and Spike bumped fists with Kurama. The ponies and Spike felt their hearts being read by the Biju they bumped fists with. When they finished, the pseudo-jinchuriki put their fists down and smiled.

**"Girls, Spike, never forget about our talk." **said Kokuou.

"Thank you, Kokuou, Kurama." said Twilight. The ponies and Spike then start going through the door they came in through earlier. When Spike went through, the girls looked back one last time and saw Kokuou smiling at them. The girls then blushed a little while smiling as they went through the door.

The Girls' Respective Homes

The Mane Six and Spike then opened their eyes slowly as they were lying in their beds.

_'Kokuou...' _thought Twilight.

_'Kurama...' _thought Spike.

_'...We won't let you down because...' _thought Rainbow Dash.

_'...The powers you entrusted to us...' _thought Pinkie Pie.

_'...They won't be used for evil...' _thought Applejack.

_'...But for good.' _thought Fluttershy.

_'We promise...' _thought Rarity.

_'...To become stronger!' _shouted the Mane Six and Spike as the ponies gain Kokuou's markings under their eyes and Spike's slitted pupils turn red instead of green. The view then shows a close-up of the moon.

***End Experienced Many Battles***

Unknown Cave

The screen showing the moon lowers to see an unknown area which was filled with screams of torture and pain of cursed souls that could be heard throughout the area. It was almost hell if you could call it that. But, in an isolated part of this nightmarish place, a dark cavern comes into view. A dark giant shadowy figure lies in this room with its eyes closed. Suddenly, a being smaller than its shape opens the door to the dark cave but it can't also be made out.

**"My Lord." **said the creature as it kneeled down. The dark shadowy figure opens it eyes revealing two eyes that seem to both be a combination of the Rinnegan and the Sharnigan.

**"You better have a good reason to wake me, maggot." **said the dark being.

**"Your subordinates have found something you might like." **

***Demon: "..."***

Multiple unseen demons then bring pieces of the Gedo Mazo (the head, the feet, the hands, and even the spikes on its back) into the cavern in front of their master.

**"Ahhh, Master Datara. Where did you find this?" **

**"Outside. We heard an explosion and found these lying around."**

**"I see."**

**"Not only that, but some of the other demons have found out that the nine Tailed Beasts are residing in the town known as Ponyville. Not only that, but the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox bears resemblance to...the Sage of the Six Paths."**

**"The Biju and the Sage of the Six Paths? How nostalgic."**

**"What shall we do, My Lord? Should we capture the Biju and their Jinchuriki?"**

**"No, not yet. We don't want the Princesses finding out about us yet. Right now, my real ambition is to revive Master Datara and take revenge against the Princesses and the Sage of the Six Paths for sealing me away."**

**"But why don't the Princesses come looking for you right now master?" **

**"Because, the Sage wiped away the memory of his past encounters with the two. In fact, none of the tailed beasts have any recollection about the Princesses or about me and my minions. I can use that to my advantage while I'm**** restoring Master Datara's body. It could take a long time to remake his body. In the meantime, keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki and his little friends.**** Now, get back to your duties."**

**"Yes, My Lord." **The door to the cavern then closes leaving the head demon with the remains of his fallen master. The demon then had a memory of the silhouettes of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Princesses, and the young tailed beasts looking at the demon.

_**'Master Datara. Soon, we will get our revenge. Hehehe.'**_

*******Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***


	5. Jinchuriki Training, Pt1

**Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Naruto or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

* * *

Mane Six's Nightmare

The girls woke up in a cave.

_"Now where are we?" _said Rainbow Dash. _"Hey Naruto, Kurama, where are you? This isn't funny." _Fluttershy turned around and saw something.

_"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" _asked Applejack. Applejack saw that Fluttershy was whimpering. Applejack and the rest of the Mane Six were staring at a humanoid statue with projections of other humans on its fingers. They did not seem to notice the girls. _"Who are they?" _Suddenly, the door to the cave opens to reveal Hidan and Kakuzu come in with an unconscious Han.

_"So, you've come." _said Nagato's Deva Path.

_"Han, what's going on?" _said Twilight as she tried to get Han's attention but nothing worked. Not even Hidan and Kakuzu even heard her. Kakuzu threw Han to the ground.

_"Good, we shall begin the sealing of the Five-Tails."_ Hidan and Kakuzu went on the fingers of the Gedo Mazo and did the same hand seals like the rest of the Akatsuki.

_"Sealing? We have to wake them up." _said Rainbow Dash. She rushed over to Han and tried to stir him but she went right through him. _"What the...?" _She came back to the others right as the Akatsuki prepared the ritual.

Akatsuki-******Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals!** The bit in the Gedo Mazo fell and the rings on the Gedo Mazo lit up. Nine dragons emerged from the Gedo Mazo and inched closer towards Han and Kokuou.

_"Han, Kokuou, wake up!" _shouted Fluttershy. The dragons slammed on Han and surrounded him. Even though it took three days for Kokuou to be removed, the time in the dreamscape made it seem like a minute. The girls were forced to watch Kokuou be forcefully extracted from Han. They then see Kokuou's apparition near Han's body being dragged into the statue.

_**"Girls, he-help."**_said Kokuou as he was almost sealed away. Tears were running down the girls' faces.

_"Kokuou, no!" _said Pinkie Pie as she sees Kokuou fade away. Suddenly, Kokuou's apparition disappears into the mouth of the Gedo Mazo.

_"Complete." _said Nagato. Han then falls to the ground.

_"Noooo!" _shouted the Mane Six as they see their two friends taken away. One of the Gedo Mazo's eyes opened. The girls just felt hopeless and didn't say anything.

_"Now Gedo Mazo, kill them!" _said Nagato. The girls turned around and saw the rest of the Gedo Mazo's eyes open up. As the projections of the Akatsuki as well as Hidan and Kakuzu fade away, they see Han's body disappear. The Gedo Mazo's body then turned into a black silhouette. The silhouette had the Ten-Tails' single eye. The girls couldn't move and were frozen in fear. The monster then lunged at the girls.

"Ahhh!" shouted the Mane Six as they were jolted awake. Their scream of terror did not seem to awaken their guests. The girls decided to not sleep for the rest of the night.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Training Part 1!*_

Carousel Boutique

The girls woke up and met at Rarity's house. They all had dry tear marks on their faces. They realized that all six of them experienced that same nightmare. The rest of the Jinchuriki and Biju were about to enter the room so the girls tried to get rid of the marks left by the tears.

"Good morning." said Spike. He looked over to see the girls wiping their faces. "Hey, is everything alright?"

"Of course everything's alright." Rainbow Dash said in a proud tone. The girls finished wiping their faces, getting rid of any evidence of crying and also nodded.

"Okay, just wanted to know if you're okay." said Spike.

"Don't worry about it. We just had a little rough night." said Twilight.

"Uh-huh." said Saiken as he had was scratching his chin with his hand. Dropping the subject, the team decided to go on with their schedule. The Mane Six were looking for Han and Kokuou but couldn't find them.

"Where's Han and Kokuou?" asked Twilight.

"Why? Worried about them?" asked Ginkaku.

"No! Just wondering." said Pinkie Pie

"They're building a house on the outskirts of town. If we are staying here for a while, we might as well have our own house." said Shukaku.

"Aren't you going to help them?" asked Rarity.

"They said they don't want any help. Besides, I've known Han ever since he was born. His building talents are impressive." said Roshi.

"Are you sure?" asked Spike.

"Totally. When the Hidden Rock Village refused to give him a good house, he built his own without anyone to help him even when he was exhausted. Just like me, he's stubborn just like the Tsuchikage."

Hidden Leaf Village

While Oonoki and the others were going over the reports, Oonoki sneezed.

Outskirts of Ponyville

The team went searching for Han and Kokuou so they could begin the new pseudo-jinchuriki's training. They saw the duo building the new house and they could see that they were making progress already. Han and Kokuou didn't want any distractions but...

***Bleach-Magot's Dance***

"Gooood morninnngg!" shouted Pinkie Pie. This shocked Han and he lost his footing.

"Whoaaaa!" shouted Han as he lost his balance. Han accidentally grabbed Kokuou's tails and he fell to the ground.

"Yikes!" shouted Kokuou as he fell on the ground too. The impact on the ground was strong.

"Oh my gosh, Han! Kokuou!" shouted Rarity. The Mane Six and the female Jinchuriki and Biju went to the two while the guys just watched still shocked by what happened. Han got up like nothing ever happened but Kokuou was a little dizzy and didn't respond to the girls' reply.

"Kokuou, I'm so sorry! Snap out of it!" Pinkie Pie said as she hugged the dolphin-horse tightly.

"Pinkie Pie, don't hurt him." said Choumei.

"Pin...kie... Pie, can't... br...breathe." said Kokuou as the tight hug was about to cut his air off. Pinkie Pie didn't hear the stallion's reply and her death hug was getting stronger.

"Pinkie Pie, look at him." said Rarity. Pinkie Pie looked at Kokuou and saw that his face turned blue.

"Oops." said the mare. The stallion regained consciousness. Kokuou looked at her and Pinkie Pie stepped back.

"Please, don't hurt me." said Pinkie Pie. Kokuou walked over to her and looked at her and smiled.

"Pinkie Pie, don't do that again, okay?" said Kokuou as his voice sounded nice but it had a bit of evil mixed in, implying that the training Kokuou was going to do was going to be like torture. Pinkie Pie gulped, almost as if she knew what was to come.

***End Magot's Dance***

Jinchuriki Training Field 9:50 A.M.

The team came outside of town. Yagura then erected a barrier around the entire area and themselves. They can see the outside of the barrier but no one can see inside the barrier making it like a reversed one-way mirror.

"We got permission from the Princess to use this whole area as a training ground. No wildlife will be endangered at all. Yagura will place a barrier around here so no one will see what's going on." said Naruto.

"Now, before we will teach you how to perform Jutsu, we must show you how to control your chakra." said Kurama.

"But, we don't know how to control chakra." said Fluttershy.

"Exactly. Since you have yet to manipulate chakra, we'll quickly explain things. As you know, chakra is moulding physical and spirtual energies together." said Kokuou.

"Right." said the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"Physical energy is made from the training and exercise you all go through so that is your stamina. Spiritual energy is formed from studying and meditation. The total amount you have for both energies are your total stamina."

"Plus, there are some things about your races that could really benefit your training but also help you improve." said Kokuou.

"What kind of things?" asked Fluttershy.

"Unicorns are great at using magic so they have a huge abundance of spiritual energy but barely do any exercise so they don't have much stamina, Pegasi do exercise all the time but they have special abilities such as manipulating the weather so they have good control of physical and mental energies, Earth ponies lack special abilities like Pegasi and Unicorns but they make up for it in exercise and the manual labor they perform everyday so they have a huge abundance of physical energy and thus lots of stamina at their disposal."

"And me?" asked Spike.

"As a dragon, you have to undergo exercise like the Earth ponies but you have abilities just like unicorns so your position is similar to Pegasi." said Gyuki. Spike nodded. "Controlling chakra takes time but that's why we're here. We're going to help you develop both energies in order to full control your chakra."

"How?"

"If one energy is more than the other, we'll just increase that lesser energy."

***Spike and Mane Six: **? *****

"Think about it: the Earth ponies will advance their spirtual energy because they already have physical energy, the unicorns will advance their physical energy because they have spiritual energy, and Spike and the Pegasi will advance their physical and mental energies to keep them in check. That way, you can have the best sense of both energies." said Kurama.

"Big deal. We can do this in just a few hours." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hmm, not quite." said Gyuki.

"Huh?" said the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"Building up your energies could take a while. It might take a few days to a few weeks." said Kinkaku.

"What?"

"Hey, you wanted to learn Jutsu so you have to deal with it. The quicker you get the training done, the faster you can get back to your jobs. And don't worry, me and the others will do your jobs while you train." said Kokuou.

"You'll do that for us?" Rarity asked as it looked like she was crying.

"Of course. However, I had to get Shukaku, Saiken, and the Gold and Silver Brothers to agree."

"What about the weather?' asked Rainbow Dash.

"Choumei and Fu can handle that. Out of all of us, Fu and Choumei are the only ones capable of flying." said Gyuki.

"What about any orders I have to make?" said Rarity.

"I'll do it. I was very skilled at making clothes." said Yugito.

"You make clothes?" said the guys.

"And what was that suppose to mean?" asked Yugito.

"Nothing. Just never pegged you as that kind of girl that sews." said Kinkaku.

"And the rest of us will swap between harvesting apples, caring for Fluttershy's pets, managing the library, and helping the Cakes at the store." said Gyuki.

"Now all of you will begin immediately." said Naruto. Before the Jinchuriki and Biju leave, some stay behind to watch over Spike and the girls. As Naruto sat, Kokuou gave a warning.

"Oh, if you goof off while you train, the ones watching over you have a right to slug you. Orders from Princess Celestia." said Kokuou.

"Really?" said the male Biju.

"Yep."

"Hehehe." said Shukaku. Though, this may be cosmic payback for Kokuou falling from the construction due to Pinkie Pie. Even Pinkie could feel it.

"What?" said the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"You can't do that." Rarity whined.

"Deal with it." said Saiken as the Jinchuriki and Biju except for Team Foxes disappear with the Body Flicker Technique.

"Come on everypony, le's get cracking." said Rainbow Dash.

Team Foxes' spot

While the others are busy, Team Foxes decide to take think about a way to return home but Naruto wanted to try something while resting.

_'Think. Why didn't I summon the toads?' _thought Naruto. "I figured it out!" shouted Naruto.

"What did you figure out?" asked Kurama.

"If using chakra in this world won't summon toads, we'll need to use a higher chakra source." said Naruto.

"That makes sense. Even though your chakra is high like other Jinchuriki, your chakra is not as much as a Biju." said Kinkaku.

"If you think it will help do it." said Kurama. Naruto bit his finger and turned into Biju Mode.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naruto. After that, one of the Toad Sages, Fukasaku, appeared. Plus, he was surrounded by a red aura with no shape.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Fukasaku.

"Old Sage Fukasaku!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto-boy? Is that really you?" said the Sage.

"Of course it's me." said the Jinchuriki. Fukasaku looked around and saw the Gold and Silver Brothers as well as Kurama with him.

"Naruto, don't you know about those two? They're..." said Fukasaku until Naruto set it straight for him.

"I know they're criminals but they changed. I can feel it." said Naruto.

"Right. Anyway, where are we?"

"We are in a land known as Equestria. After Kakashi used his Kamui, we accidentally tore an opening through dimensions and we came here. Right now, we're stuck here until the ruler can find us a spell to bring us back." said Kurama. He then explained everything.

"How will I get back?" asked Fukasaku.

"Simple: You see the chakra surrounding you?" said Kurama. Fukasaku looked at his body and saw that he was surrounded by Biju chakra. "That chakra might be enough to teleport you back but the Reverse Summoning probably won't be enough to take Naruto back. We'll just have to wait for a while."

"I see. Naruto, I must head back and tell the others you're still alive. They were pretty shaken that they lost you." said Fukaksaku. Naruto was shocked that his teammates thought he was dead. "Before I go." said Fukasaku. The old Sage put a mark on Naruto's hand. "I put some of my chakra on your palm so once you make contact with anyone, we can track their signature and keep an an eye on you." Naruto looked at his palm and saw the symbol of Mount Myoboku.

"It was great talking to you again, Lord Fukasaku." said Naruto. The old Sage nodded and teleported back.

"I just hope that the Lord Raikage doesn't freak out once he knows we're alive." said Kinkaku. Ginkaku nodded.

1 day later-Hidden Leaf Village

Because of Madara's attack on the HQ, they have to move things to the Hidden Leaf Village. Turns out that the Madara they thought they sealed was actually a clone but the Allied Forces managed to immobilize the Uchiha and seal him away for good. Neji was killed by a White Zetsu from behind. Sasuke returned to the village having finally understood what his brother had truly done. Orochimaru however went back into hiding.

Kakashi came and gave his report to the four Kage and Mizune, General of the Land of Iron's samurai. Kankuro filled in for Gaara.

"I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade. I couldn't find any trace of them or the Gedo Mazo." said a solemn Kakshi.

"You did your best, Kakashi. We just have to accept the facts that they're gone." said Tsunade.

"Roshi and Han were practically family to me. If I wasn't so stubborn, they might still be alive." said Oonoki.

"Same here." said Mei Terumi. A nodded as well. Mizune didn't say a word. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared on the table shocking the five leaders as well as Kakashi. It was Fukasaku.

"Well hello everyone!" said Fukasaku in a cheery voice.

"Great Lord Fukasaku." said Tsunade as she bowed to him.

"I've come to let you know that the Jinchuriki are still alive." said Fukasaku. This got surprised them all.

"They are?" asked Kakashi.

"Are you lying to us?" said A.

"Calm down Raikage." said Fukasaku. He brought five crystal balls. Each will went to one of the Kage while the last will go to Kankuro. "The Great Toad Sage made these for you all. Look inside the orbs." The Kage and Kankuro looked in each of the orbs and saw Ponyville and many ponies living around. The Kage were shocked. "This land is known as Equestria. It is home to many mythical creatures such as ponies which seem to be the main population of this world. Due to Kakashi's Kamui, the Jinchuriki and Biju as well as the Gold and Silver Brothers were brought here."

"The Gold and Silver Brothers?" said A.

"Yes, but they have been reformed. Naruto told me that." said Fukasaku. They then see the 27 heroes together outside of Ponyville. They were laughing and joking around.

"They seem very happy." said Oonoki. Fukasaku then told them about the land but only what Naruto knew. He also told them that they're training the Elements of Harmony on how to use chakra.

"How did you get there, Lord Fukasaku?" asked Kankuro.

"Naruto used some of his Kyuubi chakra to teleport me and I found myself surrounded in Biju chakra. After I reversed summoned myself, the Biju chakra surrounding me disappeared."

"But couldn't you summon Naruto himself?" asked Kakashi. "He did sign the contract with the toads."

"I tried but it failed. I surmise that due to dimensions, normal chakra won't be enough to summon him. The only way to get there is if Naruto summons toads himself with his Biju chakra. Right now, the Princesses are looking for a spell to get them back home." said Fukasaku.

"Thank you Lord Fukasaku." said Kankuro. Fukasaku nodded and headed back to the Village of the Toads.

"We better tell everyone right away." said Tsunade as she went to find the Hidden Leaf Shinobi.

4 weeks later-Jinchuriki Training Field

4 weeks have passed and the seven pseudo-jinchuriki have been undergoing strenuous training while the Jinchuriki and Biju take watch overseeing their training. The unicorns were doing many exercises, the Pegasi and Spike were doing both phsyical and mental exercises, and the Earth ponies were meditating. At first, they received hits(hard ones) from the Jinchuriki and Biju due to not listening to their instructions. Pinkie Pie received a lot (between 40 to 70) due to laughing while trying to meditate and Rarity received a similar number due to complaining. Eventually, they received enough to stop being disruptive. Right now, Naruto was watching and saw their training was going smoothly.

_'Nice. They seem more focused.' _thought Naruto. Naruto walked over to them.

"Naruto, can we stop now?" said Rarity.

"Sure. Take a break, everyone." said Naruto. The Mane Six and Spike then stopped their training. In fact, Rarity was glad that she stopped because she received a lot of hits, mostly from Shukaku. The other Jinchuriki returned with the Biju. Naruto then noted that Yagura had a large bump on his head. "Whoa, what happened to you?" Naruto asked the Mizukage.

"If you must know, that crazy bunny of Fluttershy hit me on the head with a frying pan just because I refused to give him what he wants." said Yagura as he was rubbing his throbbing head.

"Angel did that? I'm so sorry." said Fluttershy.

"It's alright. Just keep that bunny in check, okay?"

"Alright. Now that your phsyical and mental energies have seem to have increased, we are going to help you mould your two energies together." said Kinkaku.

"But we already gathered both energies." said Twilight.

"You may now have sufficent amounts of both energies, but you have to correctly mould both energies together fools, ya fools." said Killer B.

"He's correct. You may have both energies but do you even know how to mould them together to make Jutsu?" asked Yugito.

"Um, no." said Rainbow Dash flatly.

"Exactly. That's why I have a few exercises to help you." said Naruto. Naruto and the others talked about the basics of the Leaf Concentration as well as Tree Climbling and Water Walking practices and despite some difficulty at first, they understood the process. Naruto and Yagura then showed all of them how they did.

"That's so cool!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"The key for the Water Surface and Tree Climbing is to keep the chakra flowing on the bottom of your feet. But first, I want you to practice the Leaf Concentration." said Naruto. Naruto grabbed seven leaves and put one on each individual. "When you do this, I want you to look deep within yourself and channel your chakra. This exercise is to also teach you concentration."

"Understood." said Applejack.

"I also got a good tip for you all. Do you all know which direction your hair grows?"

"Yeeeaahhh?" said the pseudo-jinchuriki in confusion.

"Depending which way your hair grows can show you which way you can spin your chakra. If it's clockwise, try to spin it to the right but it's counterclockwise it goes left."

2 weeks Later

Spike and the ponies have been working hard to keep their concentration in check. Pinkie Pie's hyperactive nature made her drop her leaf while the others simply lost concentration on small things. By following the Jinchuriki's advice, they have progressed greatly in their training to control their chakra. Soon, they finished the Leaf Concentration and moved on to the next exercises.

"Okay, so now we have to move on to Water Walking and Tree Climbling." said Twilight. The girls were doing the Water Walking while Spike did the Tree Climbing with Team Foxes, Utakata, and Killer B supervising them. Spike channeled chakra at his feet and walked up the tree but fell on his head. The girls fell in he water at first but within five days they were able to do it but still had difficulty maintaining it. Right now, they stayed on the water for about 15 seconds before falling. Spike was having more trouble. He barely got up the tree. But he never gave up and continued the practice while using his claws to see how far he made it up the tree.

_'What is up with them? Even though they don't have much experience, they seem to know what they're doing.' _thought Utakata. Kokuou then came behind Kurama.

"How's their training coming?" asked Kokuou. Kurama just shook his head then started to explain.

"It's so bizarre. It's been over 2 weeks since they started this exercise and they have progressed greatly in their training. I'm not saying they could surpass our skill in a short amount of time, but they seem to have a basic meaning of chakra control. It's amazing." said Kurama.

"Amazing indeed." said Kokuou. Naruto and Kokuou went to go check on the team as they took a break. "I see you're doing well."

"Kokuou, what's up?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like you all have a bit of trouble there."

"You did tell us that this exercise was tough part..." said Applejack until she and the rest of the girls as well as Spike lost consciousness and started to fall. Kokuou and Naruto caught the girls while Kinkaku caught Spike.

"You guys may have chakra now but you must also need your rest." said Kokuou.

_'Hmm. When Nightmare Moon started sucking the girls' energy, it took a while for them to lose consciousness but only Applejack and Pinkie Pie were capable of moving despite the energy loss. Maybe they all have crazy energy levels like us but Applejack and Pinkie Pie's stamina far surpasses the rest of the ponies despite Twilight's huge volume of magic. And Spike...' _Naruto thought about the pseudo-jinchuriki's energy.

"How are they Kokuou?" asked Ginkaku.

"They're alright. They burned most of their energy though. A little rest and they should be okay." said Kokuou.

"Let's head back. I fixing up some grub for everyone." said Naruto. The guys then used the Body Flicker Technique and headed towards the Library.

* * *

1 hour 30 minutes later-Rarity's house

"Oh Kokuou!" said Pinkie Pie as she was blushing. Suddenly, she woke up due to a bonk on the head. "Ow. What was I just dreaming about?" She saw the girls were asleep too. Applejack was throwing her arms around so that could explain the hit.

"Huh, Pinkie? What are you doing in my bed?" asked Rarity.

"Beats me. Last thing I remember is passing out and the next thing I know, I wake up here." said Pinkie Pie. The rest of the girls finally get up. But they saw that they didn't have their clothes on: only shorts and a tank top.

"Eek, where are my clothes?" asked Fluttershy. She then covered herself which might mean that being dressed like that around her friends was embarrasing. The rest of the Mane Six were embarrased as well.

"Who could have done this?" said Rainbow Dash.

"*Snoring*" The girls looked at the foot of the bed and saw Spike snoring near their clothes and had a bubble coming out of his nose. The girls then got mad. They gained Kokuou's markings and their nails sharpened.

"Spikeeee!" Twilight growled. Spike yawned while still laying down. As he opened his eyes, he sees the girls looming over him.

"Eek." said the young dragon.

Downstairs

The team were hungry and waiting for Naruto to finish lunch.

"Naruto, where's the food?" said Shukaku.

"It's coming out! Wake the others up." shouted Naruto. Suddenly, they hear a yell.

"Yahhhh!" Spike shouted, followed by a crash.

"*Sigh* Looks like they're already awake." said Kokuou.

40 seconds later-Rarity's Room

Spike was bloody and all bruised and beaten. The girls' hands were bruised.

"What happened to him?" Kokuou asked while standing near the door.

"This pervert took off our clothes." said Rainbow Dash as she held Spike up who was having a nosebleed.

"No he didn't. After me and Kinkaku brought you guys here, we put you in the bed. Suddenly, it appeared like you guys were heating up and moaning my name and you unconsciously started taking off your clothes. I haven't even went back downstairs yet so I left quickly. Spike was asleep so he heard nothing." Kokuou said as he explained what happened earlier. The girls blushed that for one, they were having naughty thoughts about their friend and two, they beat Spike up for doing nothing wrong.

"Spike, we're so sorry." said Fluttershy. Spike then got out of his coma.

"I'm alright. Next time, listen to my side of the story." Spike said to the girls while wiping away the nosebleed.

"Now that you girls have finished your psychotic episode, lunch is ready." said Kokuou as he went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey, what 'psychotic episode'?" asked Rainbow Dash. Kokuou didn't answer. The girls and a still injured Spike went after him. They saw the others sitting at the table waiting for Naruto.

"Spike, what happened to ya?" asked Ginkaku. The girls looked the opposite way.

"Uh, nothing happened. Just fell out of the bed." said Spike, saving the girls' dignity. Naruto finally came out with a big pot.

"Ooh, what is it?" said Pinkie Pie. Naruto opened up the pot to reveal a pot of apple ramen. (He got the apples from Granny Smith.)

"Its ramen. I know you ponies never had it before but I assure you its delicious. Dig in everyone." said Naruto. The Jinchuriki, except Han, and the Biju digged in and it was good. Spike and the girls followed after them. Despite some doubt about it, the seven pseudo-jinchuriki ate the ramen. Suddenly, the pseudo-jinchuriki felt like their brains just went to a new planet.

"Wow. It's so goooood." said the Mane Six in very girly voices. Everyone looked at them like "WTF?" but the girls didn't mind it at all. Spike was slurping down the ramen.

"Naruto, how did you make this?" asked Spike.

"That is my secret." Naruto said as he put on his trademark fox-like grin. The ponies remembered that humans are omnivores so they hoped that whatever Naruto made, it didn't have meat. There was something else that was bugging them: Han. Its been about a month and a half since they met Han and they've yet to see his face. As Han began taking off his mask to eat, the males could see his face but not the females. Han then devoured the ramen and put his mask back on.

"That was great Naruto. Better go finish that house up." said Han as he stepped out.

"Oh come on. Roshi, why does he keep that mask on?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Dunno. Its always been a part of him." Roshi said to the cyan mare as he shrugged his shoulders. The Mane Six then turned to the next source: Kokuou since he's been with Han almost his whole life.

"Kokuou, can you tell us?" said Rarity as she batted her eyelashes. The girls did it as well, even Rainbow Dash which was weird. Kokuou gulped. "Well?"

"I...I...can't." said Kokuou as he darted out of the shop after Han to get away from the girls. They then looked at Spike.

"Oh, Spike-Wikey. You mind telling us." Spike grinned but in a nervous state.

"Sorry girls, I...I gotta help Han finish building the house." said Spike as he barely got out of the library.

"Yeah, us too!" said the guys as they put their bowls in the sink and fled from the girls as quickly as they could. The 10 girls then slumped over the tables.

3 hours later-Jinchuriki Training Field

The Mane Six put on some clean clothes and searched for Spike after finishing the Water Walking. They managed to stay on the surface without falling and Team Cats and Team Horned Beetles supervised the training. Spike was gone right now so they went looking for him.

"Spike, where are you? Spikeeeeee?" Pinkie Pie called out for the baby dragon.

"Great, he's gone. I hope he's not thinking we're still trying to get him to talk." said Applejack. Suddenly, something poked Applejack on the shoulder. The girls turned around and saw an Spike, hanging upside down from a tree, doing a troll face with his tongue.

"Ahhhh!" said the girls as they fell on the ground completely scared out of their minds.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the young pseudo-jinchuriki. The other guys, except for Han and Kokuou, came from around the nearby trees laughing. It is revealed that Spike completed the Tree Climbing Exercise and that was why he was upside down. He did a similar thing Naruto did to Sakura about 4 years ago in the Land of Waves.

"Nice job Spike." said Kurama as he high-fived the dragon.

"Told ya. You owe me 10 gems." said Spike.

"Kurama, why would ya do something so nasty? You scared Fluttershy's nerves." asked Applejack as she got herself and her friends up. Kurama was about to answer but Shukaku butted in.

"Because..." said Shukaku until he and his brethren finished the sentence.

"...we felt like it!" The male Biju said in the girls' faces. **(****Nice job being trolls guys.)**

"You'll regret this." said Rarity.

"Oh really? How?" said Shukaku. Suddenly, a quick swipe went right by the guys' faces.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted the male Biju. The slashes caused Spike to lose his concentration and fall out of the tree. The cuts were made by Matatabi and Choumei.

"We're ashamed of all of you, especially you Kurama." said Matatabi.

"Me?" said the fox.

"Yeah you. How could you do something so cruel?" said Choumei. Before more arguing could ensue, the arrival of Kokuou and Han cooled things down.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" asked Kokuou.

"Just hanging out. What's up?" asked Naruto as he cleaned the scratches on his face.

"Come see the new house." said Han. Everyone followed after Han and Kokuou to the new house.

Jinchuriki's New House

"Whoaaaaaa!" said Pinkie Pie as she saw the new house. Everyone was shocked and Han and Kokuou did all of this in about a month. **(Don't ask how they did all of this.)** It was big enough to contain the 20 outsiders until they can return home. It was two stories high, made of bricks unlike most of the town's houses. There were seperate rooms for each of them.

"Dude, how did you do all of this?" asked Saiken.

"Didn't Roshi tell you guys? I built houses back in the Hidden Rock Village. I made them so fast, the people really thought I was a demon." said Han.

"I'm impressed." said Isobu.

"Well, shall we check inside?" asked Kokuou. When all of them came inside, it was amazing. Although they didn't have sofas or anything yet, the space of the house was incredible. "The living room will be here, the kitchen will be here. The girls' rooms will be upstairs while us guys will be downstairs. A lot of work has to be done if we want to get comfortable."

"Good job, little brother. Now I can enjoy the space." said Gyuki. Naruto then turns to the girls.

"Girls, tomorrow we're going to help you perform Jutsu. Be at the field by 9:00. Understand?" said Naruto.

"Right away, Naruto!" said Pinkie Pie as she darted out of the house. The rest of the Mane Six left as well. Spike stood there.

"You too Spike." said Naruto.

"Huh? Oh right." said Spike as he went back to the library. Naruto just smiled as Spike left. "That dragon...he's just like Konohamaru."

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***


	6. Jinchuriki Training, Pt2

Jinchuriki Training Field 9:00 A.M.

Applejack was the first to wake up. She put on some jeans and a white tanktop and went out to the field. The others came out as well.

"Hiya Applejack!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, hey guys!" said Applejack.

"Now we have to wait for Naruto to arrive." said Pinkie Pie as she had on a big grin.

10:00 A.M.

"I'm going to kill him." said Pinkie Pie as her expression turned to "Mad". She was stomping her foot impatiently. The others, except Naruto, came and saw the pseudo-jinchuriki's expressions.

"Naruto's not here yet?" asked Gaara.

"Nope. But he has a lot of explaining to do." said Applejack. Naruto then arrived.

"Sorry I'm late. Granny Smith needed some help so I agreed." Naruto said as he made a little lie, hoping to lift everyone's spirits.

_'Liar.' _said his 26 teammates.

"Naruto, what's on the agenda today?" said Spike as he let his anger subside.

"We shall go over about chakra natures and Jutsu and hopefully we can get you started on your Jutsu training. Now, there are actually three groups of Jutsu: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu." Said Naruto.

"Three types?" said Applejack.

"That's right. Taijutsu is fighting with your arms and legs. You don't need to use chakra and are only required to use stamina however you can use chakra to enhance the moves if you want to; Ninjutsu is using your energy to perform a technique just like my **Rasengan**; and Genjutsu is using an illusion to trick your opponents into thinking that there is something there. Genjutsu is actually a form of Yin style Jutsu. The last two types of Jutsu require chakra instead of just stamina."

"Wait." said Fluttershy in a meek voice. "What is Yin?"

"Oh, we forgot about that. Yin style Jutsu is using spirtual energy. Its counterpart is Yang style Jutsu which uses physical energy. Together they create Yin-Yang Style."

"You have an example?" asked Spike.

"Let me tell you a quick lesson. When the Sage of Six Paths created us tailed beasts, he used a technique known as **Creation of All Things**. By using Yin chakra, he made us Biju out of nothing from the Ten-Tails's chakra then used Yang chakra to breathe life into us. In other words, he could make his fantasies and dreams become reality. That is why people have revered him as a god." said Kurama.

"Wow." Said Pinkie Pie.

"All non-elemental Jutsu are made through the use of Yin-Yang. An example is my **Rasengan. **However some clan techniques such as the **Mind Transfer Technique **and the **Multi-Expansion Jutsu **are purely Yin-Yang Release when they change the ratio of spiritual and physical energies in their chakra. But, we'll get more into that later." said Naruto.

"Plus, when you make Jutsu, each Jutsu must have the correct amount of each energy otherwise the execution of the technique will be ineffective and you'll burn your energy. That is why, it takes years for ninja to become skilled at these things." said Kokuou.

"Years. But we don't have that kind of time." said Rainbow Dash.

"Slow down. That is why, we are going to help you train faster." said Kinkaku.

"Increase our training? How?" asked Spike.

"The shadow clones. Everytime a clone experiences something and its gets dispelled, the original body receives the information." said Gyuki.

"How will this help our training?" Applejack asked, not getting the concept.

"If you train alongside a clone for one hour, you'll get two hours worth of training down in one hour. With four clones, you'll get four hours worth of training." The rookies finally caught on.

"So, if we can make a huge number of clones, we can do training in a few weeks or months?" said Spike.

"That's about it."

"So, we can get this done in no time."

"There's a problem with that. You need to have a huge amount of chakra as everytime you make a clone, your clone receives an equal amount. If you keep making clones, you and your clones will only have a little each. Also, a risk about this is when your clones feel fatigue and they dissipate, the user will feel all of that stress and that may not be good for ya."

"What about you, Naruto?" asked Fluttershy. Naruto had his fox-line grin and quickly did the clone sign.

Naruto-**Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu! **A huge cloud of smoke appeared and when it went away, over 300 clones or more appeared across the field shocking the "students".

"Because those from the Uzumaki clan have a huge abundance of chakra and I'm Kurama's Jinchuriki, using the technique is of no issue to me. However, I may also feel fatigue when I train for a long time with my clones." said Naruto. The clones then disappear. Naruto then got something from his pouch. It was a little scroll. Naruto threw it to Spike who almost dropped it but got a good grip.

"What's this?" asked Twilight.

"When I studied the shadow clone technique, I wrote down the contents and put them on this scroll to remember later. Look over this and try it out." said Naruto.

"Yes sir!" shouted the pseudo-jinchuriki.

*******Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

4 hours later

_*Training, conclusion*_

Spike and the girls were studying hard to make the technique. They were trying their best but their clones became duds similar to what Naruto made when he tried the Academy Clone Jutsu. Meanwhile, their "mentors" were playing cards nearby to pass the time.

"Uggh, I'm bored." said Naruto.

"Have they finished yet?" asked Kurama as he was playing against Son Goku.

"Not even close." said Gyuki. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash both made clones that appeared ill. This made the two ponies depressed. "I feel so sorry for them."

"Why is this so hard!" shouted Twilight.

"I thought you were Princess Celestia's personal student. Guess you're nothing but a dud." said Yagura as he was watching the training.

"What was that?" said the agitated mare as she a tick mark on her forehead. She left her anger state and continued. Spike was tired and collasped.

_'Think Spike. Think.' _thought the young dragon as he was lying on the ground. He was thinking of any way to complete this Jutsu. He then remembered Naruto and Kurama's lesson.

Flashback

_"...each Jutsu must have the correct amount of each energy otherwise the execution of the technique will be ineffective and you'll burn your energy." _said Kokuou.

End Flashback

Spike looked up and felt like the girls were exerting not enough chakra. He then reflected on his tree climbling and wall practice exercises.

_'Of course.' _thought the young dragon.

"Guys I figured it out!" shouted Spike. The Mane Six stopped and looked at the dragon assistant.

_'So, you've finally caught on Spike.' _thought Naruto.

1 hour later

The male Jinchuriki and Biju were knocked out while the females went to their chores. The guys were supposed to watch Spike and the Mane Six finish their training but they were out for the count. When Yagura opened his eyes, he saw Pinkie Pie looking right at his face.

"Yahhh!" shouted Yagura as he got up from that little scare.

"Hahaha. Whoo, I sure got you good Yagura." said Pinkie Pie while rolling on the ground.

"Pinkie Pie, you almost gave me a heart attack." said the Mizukage.

"Well, you never should have scared us yesterday." said Applejack. The Mane Six were right by her except Fluttershy who went to check on her animals.

"You put her up to this?"

"Of course. What better way to get payback than to have you taste your own medicine?" said Rarity.

"Hey girls." said Naruto. The girls turned around to see Naruto and Spike have creepy masks on.

"Ahhhh!" said the Mane Five as they fell just like yesterday.

"Guys-2, Girls-1." said Naruto as he and Spike took off their masks and gave each other a fistbump.

"You're such a loser, Uzumaki." said Rainbow Dash.

"Really? Then how did we scare you guys twice in two days?" said Spike. The rest of the guys then awoke from their slumber. Shukaku rubbed his eyes and saw the girls still a little shaken.

"What? You guys scared the girls without waking me up?" said Shukaku.

"Yep. It was so simple, I thought they weren't going to fall for it." said Naruto. Fluttershy then returned.

"Okay, I'm back." said Fluttershy.

"Now that you waken up us, let's see if you've finished your Shadow Clone Technique." said Naruto. The girls nodded and with Spike by their side, they made the clone sign and channeled their chakra.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted the pseudo-jinchuriki. A cloud of smoke surrounded the pseudo-jinchuriki. When it cleared, about 10 clones from each individual and none of them showed major signs of fatigue.

_'Impressive.' _thought Naruto. "Nice job, you guys. You made your first Jutsu. But, how did you finish the shadow clone technique?"

"Simple. Spike told us we have to balance our energies otherwise it won't work. He noticed that all of us we're just pouring in too much of the energies." said Twilight.

"Yep. We did it thanks to me." said Spike as he beamed brightly.

_'So, they learn quickly by doing it until they get the hang of it. I just hope they're not becoming more like me.' _thought Naruto. "Dispell them and you can begin your chakra natures." They did as they were told and the clones disappeared. They felt a little tired but wanted to finish this.

"So, how will we see our chakra natures?" asked Applejack. Naruto then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of papers he got from Kakashi a little while ago.

"These slips of paper are made from a tree that absorbs chakra." Naruto then grabbed one and put it into his hands. The paper then splits into two and torches. The ponies and Spike were confused about what happened.

"If you have Wind, the paper will split; Fire will torch your paper; Water will douse it; Lightning will wrinkle it; and Earth will cause it to crumble away." Explained Kurama.

"I possess Fire and Wind due to being Kurama's Jinchuriki though by most used nature is Wind."

"What about the others?" asked Spike.

"Shukaku, Choumei, Fu, and Gaara use Wind, Matatabi, Kokuou, Han and Yugito use Fire, Yagura, Isobu, Saiken, and Utakata use Water, Son Goku and Roshi use Fire and Earth, Killer B and Gyuki can do Lightning." said Naruto.

"Me and Ginkaku can do Lightning, Fire and Wind." said Kinkaku.

"Just place your chakra onto this paper and you will learn your chakra nature." Naruto said as he gave each

Spike's paper split into two and got torched; Twilight's wrinkled, split into two then torched; Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity's papers doused, split, then crumbled; Applejack's crumbled and it was doing a combo of being doused and lit; and Rainbow Dash's got wrinkled, doused, and split into two.

"So Spike has Fire and Wind, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie have Wind, Water, and Earth, Rainbow Dash has Lightning, Water, and Wind, Twilight has Fire, Wind and Lightning, and Applejack has Water, Fire, and Earth." Said Naruto as he was observing the affected papers.

"All right!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Not so fast. It is very rare for someone to discover at least two chakra natures at once. One of the chakra natures you have is probably your affinity or your most powerful chakra nature."

"So now what?" said Rarity.

"In order to perform your Jutsu, you must be in tone with your chakra nature. When I form a Wind Style Jutsu, I make a picture in my mind of my chakra splitting into two separate parts that grind against each other. I want you guys to be working on forming a change in chakra nature."

"Also, all of you except for Spike have three chakra natures. As you guys work on this drill you'll discover which chakra nature you're more proficient at. And, you all have the chance to do kekkei genkai. For example, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie have a chance to do Ice style which is combo of Water and Wind natures." Said Kurama. "But it will take some time to learn how to do kekkei genkai." The guys started leaving.

"The girls will be looking over your training for a while. We got some stuff to take care of." said Naruto as all of them left via Body Flicker. The pseudo-jinchuriki then started their training.

"Okay, I'm starting!" said Pinkie Pie in an exuberant manner. The others weren't going to let this hyperactive pony get ahead of them so they pursued after her.

1 week later-Hidden Rock Village

Onoki was looking through the crystal ball while watching the others. He was thinking about how he could have had Roshi and Han's lives be better before they were taken by the Akatsuki. He would have to thank Naruto should he return.

"So, what are they doing Grandpa?" Kitsuchi asked as she came into the office.

"Hmm, see for yourself." said Onoki.

Ponyville-Jinchuriki's New House

The guys were moving some stuff into their new house while the girls oversee the pseudo-jinchuriki's training. As Roshi was moving some stuff, he threw out his back.

"Yahhh! My back!" said Roshi.

"Take it easy, Roshi. You'll end like Onoki before long." said Han. Onoki rubbed his back while cursing Han's statement.

"Looks like the house is coming along nicely." said Kokuou. "We each have our own bedrooms and we can move in while we wait for Celestia to return us home."

"You know Kokuou, your bedroom could be the nice space you can have to be alone with the girls." said Shukaku. Kokuou blushed.

"Shukaku! There is nothing going on between me and them." said Kokuou as he crossed his hands while blushing.

"I see you making glances at them. Trying to look under their skirts?" Kokuou just punched the tanuki and the youngest sibling went down like a rock.

Jinchuriki Training Field

Spike and his clones were panting because they were pouring in chakra but nothing was working.

_'As a dragon, I should have the affinity of Fire.' _Spike thought.

Flashback

_"When I form a Wind Style Jutsu, I make a picture in my mind of my chakra splitting into two separate parts that grind against each other." _Naruto said as he explained the exercise.

End Flashback

Spike called over his clones.

"Hey, what if we made an image like just like Naruto did his?" Spike asked the clones.

"We're listening." said one of the clones.

"Naruto said he imagines splitting his chakra. So, we imagine something about ourselves that we'll help."

"Alright. That's the plan, boss." said another clone.

"Boss? I like that." said Spike. The clones grab their leaves just like Naruto did. The girls were also thinking but they were sitting down meditating.

_"What is the best nature that will aid us?" _Twilight asked the girls telepathically. Because of the Biju chakra, they can talk telepathically but only if all six of them are close by together.

_"I don't know." _said Applejack.

_"I know. Why don't we look at our cutie marks? Maybe it can show us something." _said Pinkie Pie.

_"Pinkie Pie, how is looking at our cutie marks going to..." _said Rainbow Dash until Twilight cuts her off.

_"No, I believe she's on to something." _said Twilight. Pinkie Pie then stuck her tongue at Rainbow Dash. After that childish display, all of the mares look at their respective cutie marks.

_"Okay, now what?" _asked Rainbow Dash.

_"Think back to why we acquired these in the first place. Our personalities can tell us something. For example, Rarity is very artistic and according to Utakata, those with values like that use water. Pinkie Pie is very fast and hyperactive so she has wind. Applejack has close ties with her family and that means she has earth. Fluttershy is connected to nature so she also has earth. Rainbow Dash, your cutie mark shows lightning just like your quick nature so you must have lightning. And me, a star exploding shows that I must be Fire." _said Twilight.

_"And all we have to do is just think about our lives that can contribute to this." _said Rarity.

_"Alright ladies, let's do this!" _said Applejack. They left the mindscape and got up from the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted the Mane Six. They formed at least 10 clones each and started.

2 weeks later

"Ngggh." grunted the seven pseudo-jinchuriki as they were using leaves.

_'Almost there.' _thought Spike. He and his clones see their leaves ignite in fire.

"Alright!" the Spikes shouted. Twilight and her clones also ignited their leaves. Fluttershy, Applejack, and their clones saw their saw their leaves crumble. Pinkie Pie and her clones split their leaves in half. Finally, Rainbow Dash and her clones crumbled their leaves.

"Yeahh!" shouted the Mane Six except Fluttershy did it a bit more quietly. When the clones disappeared, the seven pseudo-jinchuriki stood alone in the field.

"Heh, that wasn't so toug..." said Rainbow Dash until she and the others pass out due to using too much chakra. Suddenly, a "yellow flash" grabs them and sets them by the tree. The flash was Naruto in Tailed Beast Mode.

"So, you all managed to do it, eh?" Naruto said to them.

* * *

1 hour later

"Huh?" Spike said as he and the Mane Six woke up. They saw Naruto without his tailed beast cloak looking out at the field.

"Looks like all of you have passed. Now, the others would like to speak with you all." said Naruto. Naruto headed over to where the tailed beasts and the Jinchuriki where headed.

"So, you all woke up, eh?" said Shukaku.

"All of you. Ever since you started about two months ago, you've all done well. Even though you're not up to par with us yet, you've been doing the exercises with flying colors." said Gaara.

"Thank you Gaara." said Twilight.

"Now, we want to talk about Summonings."

"Summonings?" said the Mane Six.

"Summonings: It's when you sign a contract with an animal in blood and call them to aid you in battle." Naruto said to them.

"Bl-blood?" Fluttershy said as she was trembling.

"Calm down. You can just bite your finger to do it." said Son Goku.

"Because of the dimensions, we have to use Biju chakra to get an animal here. A little while back, Naruto summoned a toad by using my chakra. You don't have to do it yet but I'm going to summon an animal to show you." said Kurama.

"You can summon animals, Kurama?" asked Naruto.

"Of course. It's about time you learn about kitsunes." said Kurama. Kurama bit his finger and emitted a huge amount of chakra.

Kurama-**Summoning Jutsu! **Kurama made the summoning and a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"Alright, you ugly things. Gaze you're eye on the most beautiful fox there is: Chizuru!" said a yellow fox with yellow ears and twin tails. She had a red kimono with the insignia of a fox. She had red lipstick as well as black sandals. Everyone was shocked by her appearance and didn't say anything. She then got mad. "What the hell is your problem? You've set your sights on the most beautiful kitsune there is and you've just stand there without saying anything." Kurama then sighs.

"You're still the same as ever Chizuru." said Kurama while rubbing his head.

"Master Kurama, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm confused. You know her Kurama?" Naruto asked with great confusion.

"Yeah. Before Madara controlled me, I was known as a god to the Hidden Kitsune Village. She may not look like it but she's over 200 years old."

"What?" said the others, except the Biju.

"But, she looks 16 years old." said Spike.

"So? Kitsune grow up to be 1000 years old." said Chizuru.

"Every 100 years, kitsune grow a tail. At 1000 years, they have nine tails." said Kurama.

"Which means..." said Chizuru as she put her twin tails on Spike's chest. "...I'm available any time." Before the Mane Six could protest her behavior, a fan hits Chizuru on the back of the head. "Oww. Granny Natsume?" The newly-appeared fox was old. She was brown and had wrinkles in her eyes. Like in anime, her eyes appeared close. She had a brown robe and she had brown sandals. Also, she had 8 tails. Kurama summoned her when no one was looking.

"You never learn, do you Chizuru?" asked Natsume.

"It's great to see you again." Kurama said as he bowed to the old lady. "Everyone, this is Lady Natsume."

"Hello." said the others.

"Master Kurama, care to explain what is going on?" asked the old lady.

"We are located in a new world. We're waiting for the ruler of the lady to return us home. We're training these seven." Kurama said while pointing his thumb behind to the pseudo-jinchuriki. "In the future, I want them to be able to summon animals. You think, maybe you contact the other eight villages, so when they may be ready to start summoning?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Lord Kurama. The tanuki village may be a little uneasy but I'll try. As for you young lady, we have much to talk about." Natsume said as she pulled the young fox's ears.

"Ow, ow, owwwwww." said the young fox as she was whining. Natusme waved as she and Chizuru teleported away.

"They seem pretty fun." said Pinkie Pie. Everyone looked at her but shrugged it off.

"Now before we get this done, you all remembered I gave you my chakra right and Kurama gave his chakra to you Spike?" Kokuou asked the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"Yeah?" said the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"Ever since you started, we've noticed that you haven't channeled any Biju chakra. So, it's obvious that you finally have your own chakra as well as Biju chakra. Which means, you have the ability to access Jinchuriki transformations."

"Jinchuriki transformations?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Man, you are clueless." Saiken said to the cyan pegasus which made her give a glare to the slug. "Jinchuriki transformations are when a Jinchuriki uses his/her Biju's chakra to form a shroud that resembles their tailed beast."

"Wait, didn't you do that we when first met all of you?" said Twilight.

"Exactly. Initial Form is just releasing a bit of the chakra, Version 1 is forming a shroud around your body, and Version 2 is encasing the whole shroud around your body. Partial transformations is forming a part of the tailed beast. The chakra mode, like you saw with Naruto before, is a form is when the Jinchuriki beats their tailed beast in battle." Gyuki said to them.

"However, pseudo-jinchuriki can go only go up to Version 2 but you can possibly achieve the chakra mode if you conquer the darkness in your heart." said Ginkaku.

"Since me and Kokuou are the only ones to have pseudo-jinchuriki, we and our Jinchuriki will train with all of you personally." said Kurama.

"But what about our Jutsu training?" asked Spike.

"Once you control our chakra, you're free to do whatever training you want." said Kurama.

"Not follow us." Team Foxes and Team Dolphin-Horses went to another area to begin Biju chakra. "Be prepared. For the next five days, we're going to drill the seven of you into the ground hard. It will be gruesome." They all gulped.

5 days later-7:00 A.M.

The pseudo-jinchuriki were exhausted after that training. Their clothes were shredded and we're injured. They trained almost nonstop for five days and they finally finished. They learned the basics of Jinchuriki transformations and their respective Biju's skills. They just need to focus on the Tailed Beast Ball.

"Good job. All of you." said Kinkaku.

"You've learned how to draw on normal and Biju chakra at will. So, we have no more to teach you." said Naruto.

"What?" said the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"We've showed you the basics so it's up to all of you to do your training." said Kokuou.

"But you've gotten us this far? Why stop?" said Twilight.

"Because, we can't treat you like you're children. It's up to you and you only. If you don't want to do anymore from this point on, that's fine by us. If you want to have a little spar to increase your powers, ask. Remember, it's your responsbility." They then leave the pseudo-jinchuriki to themselves.

"Just like your master, Naruto." said Kurama.

"Guess I am. But...the seven of them can do it." Naruto was right about that. Rather than just slack off, they decide to train a bit more. Spike got up, followed by the Mane Six. They were going to finish this training and help each other with their adventures.

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***

* * *

**Sorry if the last two chapters seemed a little lacking but I wanted you to see how Spike and the Mane Six were going to do their training while also understanding friendship. The next chapters will be longer and be more eventful.**


	7. Ticket Master

Sweet Apple Acres

Team Foxes, Tanukis, and Dolphin-Horses alongside Twilight and Spike were helping Applejack bring in some apples. Spike was in the cart with the apples.

"No. Nope. Nope"- Spike said while checking through the apples.

"I thank you guys kindly for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles." said Applejack.

"Big McIntosh in a girdle? Haha. That I will pay to see." said Shukaku as he was rubbing his hands.

"What will happen if you lose?" asked Kokuou. Applejack froze a little.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell ya." said Applejack.

"No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry." said Twilight.

"I know, right?" said Spike. The others gave him a mean stare.

"Spike, you been in that cart while we worked. You're about as lazy as Shukaku over here." said Kurama. Shukaku ignored him.

_'Kurama, you butthole. One day, I'll get ya.'_ said Shukaku.

"Exactly. You guys are taking so long, I missed snack-time." said Spike. All of their stomachs growled.

"Eh, I guess we better get some food." said Twilight while laughing nervously.

"Nope. Worm. A-ha!" said Spike as he went through more apples until he came upon a good looking apple.

"Oh Spike, that looks delicious." said Twilight.

"Alright." Kurama said as he licked his lips. Spike then devoured that apple. "Spike."

"What?" Spike questioned the kitsune. Suddenly, he burped out a scroll which was then retrieved by Ginkaku.

"That is one weird skill my friend." said Han as he did not notice Spike do this before. **(Note: During the two-month training period, the Jinchuriki or Biju have never seen him do this teleportation spell before.)**

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." said Twilight.

"What does it say?" asked Kokuou. Ginkaku clears his voice.

**"**_Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of_, eh, yadda yadda yadda, _cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."_ said Ginkaku as he read the invitation. Applejack and Twilight both gasp.

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" shouted the two females.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: The Ticket Master*_

"The Grand Galloping Gala!" said the two females as they cheered and danced. The guys just stood there with solemn faces, not even cheering with them.

"Woo-hoo!" said Applejack. Spike sticked out his tongue like he was gagging but he then burped out two tickets.

"Look, two tickets." said Spike.

"Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?" said Twilight.

"_No_, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense." said Spike.

"Hold up. What's this Grand Galloping Gala?" asked Shukaku.

"It's a royal party held in Canterlot every year in Canterlot. It's where a bunch of ponies come to attend and only the most famous are ever invited." said Twilight. Naruto did hear that Canterlot has a lot of rich folks. He was about to answer but Ginkaku beat him to the punch.

"So basically, this is a party mostly for the rich folks." Ginkaku said blankly.

"Well, yes. Besides, a dance would be nice."

"_Nice_? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go." said Applejack.

Applejack's Vision

"...Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip." Applejack said as in her mind, you see many ponies lined up, then her barn is fixed, Big McIntosh's plow is fixed, and Granny Smith's hip is fixed.

End Vision

"...Why, I'd give my left leg to go to that gala." said Applejack.

_'Fixing a old lady's hip? In this world? Seems impossible.' _thought Kurama.

"Oh, well in that case, would you like to-" said Twilight until a certain Pegasus crashes onto Twilight full throttle.

"Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala?" said Rainbow Dash as she got up.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'?" said Applejack.

"No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?" said Rainbow Dash.

_'Lazy.' _said Shukaku.

"Yeah, but-" said Twilight until she was cut off.

"YES! This is _so_ awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala _every year_. I can see it now." said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash's Vision

A rally is taking place with the Wonderbolts watching.

"...Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly _Rainbow Dash!_" said Rainbow Dash. The audience gasps by the Pegasus's appearance. "I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut." Rainbow Dash performs an awesome performance. The audience cheers for the performance. "Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze!" The Wonderbolts' mouths drop after seeing the "Buccaneer Blaze". "The ponies would go wild!" Sure enough, the audience did go nuts for this performance. "The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member." Finally, the Wonderbolts put her in as a Wonderbolt.

End Vision

"...Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. _I_ asked for that ticket first." said Applejack.

"So? That doesn't mean you own it." said Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack were face-to-face.

"Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket." said Applejack. They both try to hoof-wrestle(even though they have hands) but Twilight stops this contest.

"Girls, these are _my_ tickets, _I'll_ decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?" said Twilight.

"Drummin' up business for the farm?" said Applejack.

"A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Money t' fix granny's hip."

"_Living_ the _dream_."

"Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?" said Twilight. Her stomach growls too. "Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?" Twilight darts towards Ponyville.

"Yeah, we'll go too. Can't think on an empty stomach. Catch you guys later, okay?" said Kurama as he and the rest of the guys flee from the conflict.

"Okay." said the two tomboy ponies. They looked at each other and continue their hoof-wrestle.

Ponyville

The rest of the team minus Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and the Jinchuriki were walking through the town.

"So, I'm walking down Stirrup Street, alright and suddenly I see Big McIntosh wearing a girdle. I take out my eyes, rub them, and put them back on my head to make sure I wasn't hit by Isobu's mist or anything. And sure enough, it was real. I had to run back to the house so I didn't laugh out loud." Saiken said as he explained what happened a little while ago. **(If you watched Spongebob, Mr. Krabs did this before where he took out his eyes, rubbed them, and inserted them back in place.)**

"My gosh, why would he do something so embarrassing?" asked Matatabi.

"Who knows? Maybe, Applejack put him up to it or something." They then see the others come.

"So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?" said Spike.

"Ticket to what?" asked Isobu.

"The Grand Galloping Gala: A event where some of the most important people attend and blah, blah, blah." said Shukaku.

"Uggh, who would want to go to some event with a bunch of snobs." said Gyuki. "But seriously, who are you going to invite?" asked the ushi-oni.

"I don't know Gyuki, but I _really_ can't think straight when I'm hungry." said Twilight.

"Alright, let's go grab some grub. Where do you want to eat?" Before they could answer, Pinkie Pie crashes into Twilight and Spike.

"Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help!" said Pinkie Pie as she was overreacting about the tickets on her face thinking that they are bats, But she calms down long enough to see what they really are. "Wait, these aren't... tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala? It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always _always_ wanted to go!"

'_Gah, not another song.' _Thought Shukaku.

* * *

[**Pinkie Pie**]

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Hip hip

Hooray

It's the best place for me

For Pinkie...

**Pinkie Pie**: With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!

**[Pinkie Pie]**

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever

In the whole galaxy

Wheee!

* * *

"Oh thank you Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Um, actually"- said Twilight until they hear a gasp.

"Are these what I think they are?" asked Rarity.

"Guys, I'm seeing a pattern here." Said Kokuou.

"Yeah, we see it too." Said Han.

"Uh"- said Twilight.

"Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." Said Pinkie Pie.

"The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend." Said Rarity.

"Great, more rambling." Said Kurama.

"Oh, the society, the culture, the glamor! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet _him_."

"_Him!" _said Pinkie Pie as if she knew whom Rarity was speaking about. ".._._Who?"

"Him." said Rarity.

Rarity's Vision

In Canterlot, the rich folks are in the ballroom talking when they suddenly see Rarity with a dress walk in.

"...I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who _is_ that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him_, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot." You then see a handsome stallion looking at Rarity. "Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be _magnificent. _He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say,"_Yes!"_ We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is" [giggles] "...what I would become upon marrying _him_, the stallion of my dreams."

End Vision

"Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... _party_, and prevent me from meeting my true could you? Hmph." said Rarity as she seems disappointed by Twilight's decision even though Twilight did not invite anyone yet. While the others are seeing this scene unfold, Angel who is one of Fluttershy's bunnies took the tickets from Spike.

"Hey!" said Spike as he was surprised by the bunny's actions. Angel showed them to Fluttershy who replies with a small gasp.

"Angel, these are perfect." said Fluttershy.

"Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to." said Twilight.

"You haven't?" said Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Of course not. She just got them and hasn't decided yet." said Naruto.

"Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else-" said Fluttershy until being rudely cut off by Rarity.

"_You_? You want to go to the gala?" said Rarity.

"Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of." said Fluttershy.

"Uggh, cue dream sequence please." Shukaku said to the author of this story.

Fluttershy's Vision

"...You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance." The garden shows a huge varirty of wildlife. "The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna." Then you see a lot of animals. "There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!"

End Vision

"Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful?" said Twilight.

"Wait just a minute." said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, were you following us?" Twilight asked in a more nervous tone.

"Were you?" said Choumei.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like Twilight giving that ticket away to just anybody." said Rainbow Dash.

"Wait just another minute." said Applejack as she entered the scene.

"Applejack, you're trying to pull the same crap as Rainbow Dash?" Shukaku asked the farmer.

"No. I was followin' _this _one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket." said Applejack.

"_Your_ ticket?" said Twilight.

"But Twilight's taking _me_." said Pinkie Pie. The rest of the Mane Six keep arguing and Matatabi's reply is...

"Whiskers." said Matatabi.

* * *

Naruto and Twilight are seen surrounded by the Mane Five like on some kind of chart so Kurama shouts with his loud voice.

"_**QUIEEEETTTT**_!" shouted Kurama.

"And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz-" Pinkie Pie said as she was rambling on some random stuff until she sees the others look at her. "Oh."

"Girls, this is getting way out of hand. Princess Celestia gave her the tickets so she gets the final say on who she's invites."

"He's right." Twilight's stomach then growls louder then before. "And I certainly can't think on an empty stomach. Now go on, shoo." The Mane Five then go their seperate directions while mumbling under their breaths.

"And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow." said Twilight.

"*sigh* Kokuou, Naruto, Spike, take Twilight and get her something to eat. The next thing we need is an all-out war trying to get that ticket." said Kurama.

"Where are you going?" asked Kokuou.

"We're going to finish up the house. We'll meet you later." said Kurama. Han, Gaara, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and the rest of the Biju use the Body Flicker and head back to the house.

The Restaurant

Naruto, Spike, Kokuou, and Twilight were at the outside of the restaurant. Since they sell stuff only ponies would eat like flowers or grass, Naruto turned himself into his pony form so he could eat it better, theoretically that is the case. As they sit at the table, Twilight sighs while she has her head on the table.

"Guys, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me?" said Twilight. Her stomach rumbles so she eats the flower petals from the table.

"Have you made your decision?" asked the waiter that seemingly had a French accent.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Twilight shouts out which draws the attention of a few others.

"Twilight, he just wants to take your order." Spike said to her while pointing at the menu.

"Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich." said Twilight.

"We'll both have the same thing she's having." said Naruto.

"Do you have any rubies? No?" asked Spike. Obviously the answer is no. "Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy."

"What do you think, guys?" asked Twilight.

"I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?" said Spike.

"I _mean_ about the gala and the ticket and who I should take." said Twilight.

"Twilight, you're still thinking about that?" said Naruto.

"Guys, _listen_. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies." said Twilight as you see an animation of the ponies' reactions should Twilight choose someone other than them. "What if I"- Before she could finish, the waiter brings their food.

"Ah, your food." said the waiter. As they get the food, Naruto looks a little nervous. He bites into the sandwich and finds it delicious though that maybe because he's a pony now.

"Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat." said Twilight. As Twilight grabs the sandwich, the other ponies gallop inside the restaurant.

"Eh?" said Kokuou.

"Em, madam? Are you and friends going to eat your food in ze rain?" said the waiter.

"It's not raining." As if bad luck, it rains but not on Naruto and the others right beside him. "What's going on?" said Twilight.

"That's what I want to know." said Naruto.

"Hi there best friends forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?" said Rainbow Dash as she was acting innocently. There was a hole in the clouds so that's why they weren't rained on.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked the Pegasus, obviously annoyed by Rainbow's actions.

"Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her and the rest of you dry so she could dine in peace, that's all."

"Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?"

"_Me_? No no no, of course not."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously, I'd do it for any pony." said Rainbow Dash.

"What about them?" Naruto said as he points to other ponies who were soaking in the rain.

"Heh heh, eh." Rainbow Dash giggled nervously. Taking this opportunity, the guys finish their meal.

"Rainbow, I am _not_ comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now." said Twilight.

"Ugh, _fine_." Rainbow Dash then zipped up the hole in the cloud.

"That's better." Twilight was about to enjoy the sandwich, but the rain got harder and doused her and the sandwich. She graoned in anger while Naruto and Spike snickered in enjoyment.

"Twilight, it's raining." said Rarity who had on a coat.

"No, really?" Twilight replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity said as she grabbed Twilight and headed to Carousel Boutique. Naruto then sighed.

"Oh boy. Guys, let's go follow them before something bad happens." said Naruto. Kokuou and Spike nodded and followed the two pseudo-jinchuriki.

Jinchuriki and Biju's Home

As the rain poured outside, the team were painting the walls and bringing in furniture except for Killer B. Fu growled because of the rapper's disappearance.

"Gahh, I can't believe that idiot. The next time I see B, I'm going to break those sunglasses of his." Fu said, shaking her sunglasses. Killer B came through the door. "B, where were you?"

"Sorry if I'm late. But do you all know Vinyl Scratch?" asked B.

"We don't know her personally but we know she's a famous DJ. What about her?" said Kurama.

"Well, she heard me making some good raps so she talked to me. After I went to her studio, she saw how great I was so she hired me as backup during her performances."

"No way that's awesome. Good job B." said Gyuki. There was something bothering B.

"Hey guys, the girls have been acting strange lately? Something going on?"

"You have no idea, B." said Kinkaku.

Meanwhile-Carousel Boutique

Inside the beauty shop, Twilight, Kokuou, and Naruto shake the water off their bodies. Twilight then noticed that she shook her water on Rarity.

"Heh heh, oops, sorry." said Twilight as she sees a doused Rarity with a solemn look on her face.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." said Rarity as her her expression changed. "After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?"

"Uh..." said Twilight.

"_Makeovers_!" said Rarity. Rarity took Twilight behind a cover and you could hear some commotion going on back there. "There. Oh, you're simply _darling_." said Rarity as it is revealed she put a dress on Twilight.

"Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?"said Twilight. Spike made a look of disgust but his fist accidentally went into his mouth just as Rarity came over.

"And _you_. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent." said rarity.

"Uh-oh." said Spike as he tried to flee but Rarity caught the dragon and brought him behind the curtain. "D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, _whoa_!" After the cover went away, Spike was dressed up in a outfit like he was from the 1700s.

"Whoa." said Naruto as he was shocked by Spike's appearance.

"Now you just need a hat." said rarity as she put a hat on Spike.

"Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library." said Spike as he darted out of the shop.

"We'll be outside." said Kokuou as he and Naruto went outside. Rarity laughed as they left.

"Oh, who needs them anyway. This is all about _you_, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala." said Rarity. While looking at her herself in the mirror,Twilight then stopped as she heard the last statement. Even Naruto and Kokuou somehow heard that even if they were outside.

"Wait, The Grand"- Before the sentence was done, Rarity came right by Twilight.

"And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah..." Rarity then made a nervous laugh. "...and Twilight Sparkle, of course."

"I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some _lunch_." said Twilight as she took off the dress while she still had on her clothes. Before Twilight could even talk to Naruto and Kokuou, Applejack was right in front of her.

"Did somepony say lunch?" said Applejack.

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Twilight. Applejack had a huge cart of products.

"I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?" said Applejack. Her stomach rumbled. "Is that a yes?"

"No. _No._ I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!" said Twilight. Naruto and Kokuou snatched her.

"Don't worry. We'll get her some food and maybe she'll figure out who she'll invite." said Naruto as he and Kokuou darted with Twilight in tow. After they got far away enough, they set her down.

"Darn it. I'm so hungry." said Twilight as her stomach grumbled.

"Hey, how about I fix up some ramen? That'll set your mind straight." said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto." said Twilight. After she got up, the rest of the team as well as Spike were behnd them.

"We'll help." said Shukaku. As they went to the library, they went inside and encountered Fluttershy who was cleaning up the library alongside Angel.

"Oh c'mon. Fluttershy, not you too?" said Son Goku.

"Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you." said Fluttershy.

"It's summer, not spring." said Yagura.

"Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea."

_'Liar.' _said the male Biju.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" said Twilight.

"Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel?" said Fluttershy. Angel frowned. "Oh, yes, we _are_ just doing this for the ticket."

"Ughh. It was nice of you two to help Twilight but no extra favors." said Matatabi. As Fluttershy and Angel left, a bunch of ponies said...

"SURPRISE!" shouted a bunch of ponies.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

Twilight is my bestest friend

Whoopie, whoopie!

"Pinkie..." said Twilight.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!

"Pinkie."

**[Pinkie Pie]**

I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!

"Pinkie!"

**[Pinkie Pie]**

She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!

_"PIIINKIIIE!" _said Twilight. Kurama held his breath in and shouted.

"_**PINKIE**_!" shouted Kurama. This made all of the ponies stop.

"Yes, Kurama?" said Pinkie Pie.

"At least the other ponies _tried_ to be subtle about the ticket." said Twilight.

"Wait, what ticket? What gala?" said Drizzle.

"Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" said Pinkie Pie.

"_The Grand Galloping Gala?" _said the ponies.

"Oh *bleep*, why did you have to say that?" said Shukaku. Soon, all of them start asking to do favors just so they can get the extra ticket.

"What are we gonna do?" said Spike. All of the tailed beasts, Jinchuriki, Twilight , and Spike were cornered.

"We're... gonna... _run_!" said Twilight. All of them dart with the ponies in pursuit.

The team were getting away. They disguised themselves as common people as the pursuers passed by. As their disguises dropped, one pony turned around and saw them. The team run away again and this time they were either under the bridge or in the water. They kept running and running until they were trapped in an alleyway.

"We're trapped." said Isobu. As the ponies kept getting closer, Twilight tried using her magic to teleport but at the same time, Naruto felt a bit stressed out so for some reason, Naruto's hand glowed orange and teleported all of them leaving the citizens confused.

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

All of them teleported in the house. Some of them, most notably Spike, had some burns.

"Ugh, warn me next time you're gonna do that." said Spike.

"I didn't even know it was gonna happen. I thought I didn't have enough magic to teleport all of us." said Twilight.

_'Did I do that?' _thought Naruto.

"Now quick, lock the doors." said Choumei. All of them cover up the windows and lock the back and front doors to the house. They then turned out all of the lights.

"Phew." said Spike. Suddenly, the lights turn on to reveal the Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy who all had sad looks. But their sudden appearance scares the others a little.

"Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just _can't_!" said Twilight.

"Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise." said Applejack.

"Me too. I feel just awful that I made _you_ feel so awful." said Fluttershy.

"And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends." said Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did." said Rarity.

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket"- Rainbow Dash gloated until the others shot her a mean glare. "...you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either."

"We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you." said Applejack.

"We're sorry, Twilight." said the five ponies.

"Well all of you should be." said Shukaku. The response was a hit on the back of the head by Gyuki.

"Spike, take down a note." _"Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." _said Twilight.

"What?!" said the Mane Five and the team.

"If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either."

"Twilight, you don't have to do that." said Applejack.

"Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now." said Twlight. Spike breathed his magic fire on the scroll and it disappeared.

"Now you won't get to go to the gala either." said Fluttershy.

"It's okay girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all." said Twilight. This sentiment was a bit too much for the other guys but Spike was the only one showing it out. Suddenly, Spike looked like he was going to vomit.

"Hgh... hgh... urk... urk..." Spike grunted.

"What's wrong Spike?" asked Kinkaku.

"Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment." said Applejack. Spike burped out a letter. "Whoa Nelly!"

"A letter from the princess? That was fast." said Twilight.

"_My faithful student Twilight,_

_Why didn't you just say so in the first place?_" Spike said as he read the letter.

"What? We got chased by a mob and these five here practically fought each other for that extra ticket and all you could have done was asked the Princess if you could bring more friends with you?" Son Goku said as steam came out of his nostrils.

"Sorry. I was starving." said Twilight. Twilight was lucky that Gyuki and Kurama were there because Son Goku would have went 'ape' on the unicorn.

"And look, ten tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala." The ponies gasp.

"Wait, ten tickets?" said Gyuki.

"Now we can all go." said Twilight. Her stomach rumbles louder than ever which makes her laugh.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." said Rarity. As all of the girls left with tickets and headed to Sugarcube Corner, the guys realize who the extra four tickets were for.

"Wait a minute. Those four tickets were for Matatabi, Yugito, Fu, and Choumei." said Kokuou.

"How come we don't get a ticket to the gala?" said Spike. All of the guys looked a bit sad.

"It would have been nice to go." said Naruto. Suddenly, Spike spits out 17 tickets.

"_And tickets for the guys._" Spike said as he read the letter that came with the tickets.

"All right!" said the guys as they could also come. The girls then heard what they said.

"I mean, _gross_, we have to go too?" said Kinkaku. The girls then giggled. The guys then went after them while blushing slightly.

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***

* * *

Omake-Applejack and Big Mac's Bet:

At Sugarcube Corner, the team were eating cupcakes.

"Man, I'm stuffed." said Kinkaku.

"You said it." said Shukaku as he patted his stomach. Suddenly, Big McIntosh came in not wearing the girdle. "Hey Big Mac. Finally got that girdle off?"

"Eeyup." said Big Mac.

"Hey Big McIntosh, I need to ask a question?" asked Naruto. "What would have happened should you have won the bet?"

"You really want to know?" The guys nodded but Applejack got nervous. Big McIntosh put on a sly grin. "I told Applejack she has to kiss Kokuou on the mouth, in front of everypony."

"She has to do what?!" said the guys. Applejack blushed heavily.

"Ohhhhhh. Dude, no wonder Applejack wanted us to help her this morning." Shukaku said as he slightly nudged his elbow at Kokuou. Kokuou just left the shop not saying a word.

"Wait. Kokuou!" said Applejack as she went after the dolphin-horse.

"Hehehe." said the guys.


	8. Applebuck Season

Sweet Apple Acres

"Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on." Applejack as he and Big McIntosh look over the fields. Big McIntosh had a hurt arm so he couldn't work.

"Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own." said Big McIntosh.

"Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end." said Applejack.

"Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of."

"Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?"

"Eeyup."

"Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? _The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies_?"

"But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to..."

"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season _all by myself_."

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Applebuck Season*_

"Well I better get kickin'. These apples aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees." said Applejack as she prepared to start but something was shaking. "Hey! Oh _no_."

"_STAMPEDE!_" Rainbow Dash shouted out.

"Stampede?" said all nine Biju. The siblings see cows heading towards Ponyville while ponies go into a panic. In fact, some of them actually faint to the amusement of Shukaku.

"Hey...! This makes my voice sound silly!" Pinkie Pie said as the vibrations from the cows cause her to shake and her voice to sound weird.

"Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!" said Twilight.

"Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic." said Mayor Mare.

"We'll handle this." Naruto said to the crowd. Before the Jinchuriki could try to stop the stampede, Rainbow Dash shouts out.

"Look there!" They all look to see Applejack and Winona on the hill.

"YEEHAW!" said Applejack. The two then herded the the stampede into a straight line.

"This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen." Pinkie Pie said as she had a box of popcorn. The Jinchuriki and Biju look at her with confusion. Shukaku then took some popcorn while watching. They saw Winona jump on the cow in the front and Applejack jumped onto another cow.

"What is she doing?" Utakata asked. Applejack got a rope and made a lasso. She then threw the lasso around the head cow's neck. She then made it change direction steering it away from town. The ponies in the town cheer for Applejack's success for steering the stampede away from the town. Kokuou decided to go check on Applejack.

"Kokuou, where are you goin?" Shukaku asked. Kokuou didn't answer as he went to search for Applejack. As he approached the cows, they took notice of him.

"Mr. Kokuou." Daisy Jo said. **(Note: Since Kokuou did work on the barn, he did meet the cows.)**

"Alright, talk. Why did you guys just start a stampede?" Kokuou asked in a polite yet serious voice. The cow then coughed.

"Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack and Kokuou, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes." said the cow. Her brethren then all make a startled noise. "And it just gave us all the willies, dont'cha know." Kokuou facepalmed but he could understand that snakes were scary. In fact, Han was scared of snakes when he was a child.

"We understand but next time, steer clear of Ponyville. 10 mares passed out because of the excitement." Kokuou said as he laughed.

"We certainly will, Kokuou. So long, Applejack! You too Winona!" The cows then went back to the barn. As they left, the ponies in town cheer and start chanting Applejack's name.

"Yee haw!" Applejack shouted out. As Applejack and Winona left, Kokuou just smiled. The others then came.

"Kokuou, there you are." said Han.

"Why did you run off?" Matatabi asked. Kokuou then got a little nervous.

"Nowhere. Just went to check on Applejack." said Kokuou. They didn't buy it but they set it aside. "So, what's going on?"

"We're going to throw a party for Applejack for stopping the stampede." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey speaking of the stampede, what happened to get them spooked?" Kinkaku asked.

"Snake spooked them." Kokuou said as he walked back to town.

"SNAKE?" said the team. They followed after the dolphin-horse.

"Hey Han remember when you...?" Roshi said until Han cut him off.

"Don't talk about it." Han said as he walked.

2 days later-Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The house was looking better and better by the minute. Somehow, they got enough money to purchase furniture and plumbing.

"Hey guys, have you seen Applejack?" Kokuou asked the team.

"No. But we might find her at the party." Choumei said.

"Then let's go." Naruto said.

The Party

They now headed out for the party in town. The party was set up. Now they had to wait for Applejack to arrive.

"Welcome everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to"- Twilight said until she got pushed aside by Rainbow Dash.

"Did you see Applejack's slick moves out there? _What_ an _athlete_. This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be _so awesome_." Rainbow Dash said.

"_Exactly_. And..." Twilight said until she gets interrupted again, this time by Pinkie Pie.

"This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time." Pinkie Pie said.

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"_Oh_. Applejack, one of the best bakers _ever_, is gonna help me. Applejack makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!" said Pinkie Pie. The ponies cheer.

"Twilight, please continue." said Yagura.

"Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter"- said Twilight until Fluttershy speaks up.

"Twilight?"

-"_rupted_." The tailed beasts and Jinchuriki could see Twilight is losing patience.

"Twilight, I'm so sorry, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping _me_ this week with the official bunny census, where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills." Fluttershy said.

"_Anyone else_? _Anyone_? _No_? Well then, as I was trying to say..." Twilight said until she sees that the mayor wants to say something. "Urgh! _Never mind_." Twilight said as she stepped away from the podium.

"Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: _Applejack_!" The crowd then cheers but as the curtains give way you see a tired Applejack.

"_Awkward_." said Shukaku.

"_I'm here_. _I'm here_. [yawn] [sigh] Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Miss Mayor. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. [yawn] It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh." Applejack said as she saw her reflection on the trophy the town made for her.

"_Okay_. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony." said Twilight.

"Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and [yawn] and stuff. [snore] Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks." Applejack then dragged the trophy and you could hear the sounds of metal being dragged across the ground.

"Hmm. Hey guys, did Applejack seem a little"- said Saiken

"Tired?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Dizzy?" Fluttershy said.

"Messy?" Raity said which brought stares from the team. "Well, did you _see_ her mane?" Shukaku and Kurama rolled their eyes.

"No, something's up and I'm going to find out." said Kokuou.

Sweet Apple Acres

Applejack is harvesting apples but seems quite tired.

"What on Earth is that pony _doing_?" Kokuou said as he and the Biju were watching from a distance.

"Hey Applejack!" Kokuou said to no avail as the Earth pony was asleep.

"Uh, Applejack?" Son Goku. This didn't work so Shukaku got a bullhorn.

"**APPLEJACK**!" Shukaku shouted in the bullhorn. This stirred the Earth pony awake.

"Oh, howdy guys."

"What _is_ all this?" Kurama asked.

"It's Applebuck season." said Applejack.

"Apple_what_ season?" Saiken asked.

"Neh, It's what the Apple family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em."

"But why are you doing it by yourself?" Matatabi asked.

"'cause Big McIntosh hurt himself."

"What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?" Kokuou asked. Applejack then let out a sigh.

"They were just here for the Apple family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. _Which means_, I should really get back to work. Ahem... _hint hint_? _Get back to work_?"

"Fine."

"Could you step aside, Kokuou?" Applejack asked.

"I just did. Applejack, are you sure you're okay?"

"Eh, don't any of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy." Applejack then almost fell over. "Whoa." Kurama stopped her from falling.

"Do you... want some help?" Isobu asked.

"Help? No way, no how."

"But there's no way you can do it all on your own. It's impossible." Choumei said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Uhm... _no_?"

"Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got apples to buck." The Biju shook their heads and walked off.

Later

Rainbow Dash is waiting impatiently for Applejack when she finally sees Applejack arrive.

"There you are." Rainbow Dash said to the Earth pony. Applejack then yawned.

"I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?" Applejack asked.

"See this contraption?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh... Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some _amazing_ flips and spins that are sure to impress the Wonderbolts."

"Isn't that a might' dangerous?"

"Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can _fly_."

"Well, alrighty then." As Applejack got to the top of the ladder, she got a little dizzy seeing the ground from being up so high but that may be because she was tired from applebucking. "Oh my."

"Ready? One... two... THREE!" Applejack fell and missed the end of the catapault by a long shot.

"Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land _on_ the other end."

"Got it." She fell three more times, all attempts missing the catapult.

"Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!"

"You _are_. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this." Applejack pushes her side of the catapult making Rainbow Dash's side go up in the air. "_Ta da_!" Rainbow Dash was not happy. "Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time." Applejack let it go and caused Rainbow Dash's side to go back down but Rainbow Dash was now lying on the catapult. Applejack went back to the top of the ladder.

"Heh heh... Here I go!" Applejack said as she jumped but Rainbow Dash wasn't ready.

"Wait, Applejaaaaack!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she was catapulted through the air.

"_You're welcome_!"

The Library

Naruto and Twilight were on the balcony meditating and reading respectively. They then hear a scream. Naruto manifested one of Kurama's tails and caught Rainbow Dash before she hit the railing on the balcony. Rainbow Dash was now leaning over Kurama's tail like a towel over a rack.

"Can we help you?" Twilight asked.

"I think somepony else needs your help." Rainbow Dash said.

"*Sigh* Applejack?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

"Hmm."

Sweet Apple Acres

As Applejack is bucking more trees, a branch falls onto her head.

"Ow!" Applejack shouts. This makes her ears vibrate and hard to hear. Naruto and Twilight came up to her.

"Applejack, can we talk? _Applejack, can we talk?" _Twilight said as her voice echoes in Applejack's ears.

_Can bees squawk?! I don't think so." _Applejack said.

"No. Can we talk?" Naruto said.

"_Twenty stalks? Bean or celery?"_

"No! We_ need to talk to you_." Naruto said.

"_You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?"_

"We _need_ to _talk_ to _you_!" Twilight said.

"_Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?"_

"_Rainbow Dash dropped in to see us today." _Naruto said.

"_That's quite neighborly of her."_

"_Yes, except that I had to cushion her impact by manifesting a tail after you launched her into the air."_

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning."

"Because you're working _too hard_ and _you need help_."

"What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed."

"HELP! _You need HELP!" _

"Nothin' doin', you two. I'm gonna prove to you, t'everypony, that I can do this _on my own_." Applejack then hit the broken branch. "Ow! Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've gotta go help Pinkie Pie."

"Ugh." Twilight groaned.

"Don't worry, Twilight. She'll come through...eventually." Naruto said.

Sugarcube Corner

"Now Pinkie Pie, are you _sure_ you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?" Mrs. Cake said.

"Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker _ever_. Right, Applejack?" Pinkie Pie said. Applejack then shook her head.

"No? You're not the best baker ever?" Mr. Cake asked.

"WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." Applejack said as she reaffirmed her status as one of the best bakers there is.

"Alright. Well, see you later, girls!" Mrs. Cake said.

"Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'." Pinkie Pie said.

"Alrighty! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Eh, uh, whu, what was that?" Applejack asked as her ears were still ringing.

"_Chocolate chips_." Pinkie Pie said.

"_Chips_... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie." Applejack then put in chips. "What next?"

"_Baking soda_." Pinkie Pie said.

"_Soda_. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet." Applejack then poured in soda. "_Now what_?"

"A cup of flour." Pinkie Pie said.

"A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up." Applejack then put in lemons. "Anything else, Pinkie?"

"One last thing. Wheat germ."

"Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms." Applejack then went outside and got a bunch of worms.

"Now _that's_ gonna be _delicious_." But, what Pinkie Pie didn't know was that Applejack put in the wrong ingredients.

"If you say so." Applejack said as she looked at the awful mixture.

20 minutes later

"Free muffin sample spectacular!" Pinkie Pie announced. As ponies came, so did Yugito and Fu.

"Alright, muffins." Yugito said.

"Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot." Applejack also said.

10 minutes later

"We came as soon as we heard." Twilight said as she, Naruto, Han, Kokuou, and Kurama arrive at the medical tents.

"Oh thank you all. We need all the help we can get." Nurse Redheart. They saw a bunch of ponies sick.

"Uggh. Nar...uto." Fu said as her face as well as Yugito's were green.

"Fu, Yugito. What happened?" Naruto asked his fellow Jinchuriki.

"It was a mishap with some of the baked goods." Nurse Redheart.

"No, not baked _goods_, baked _bads_." Pinkie Pie said as she sat up for a moment and then rested. She looked like she was ready to puke. Only one word came to mind.

"_Applejack_." Twilight said. Spike and Kurama then bit into the cupcakes.

"Want one?" Spike asked.

Sweet Apple Acres

"What? Huh?" Applejack said as she was snoring while kicking the tree. She woke up but as she was pulling the cart, she went into a ditch and was hanging upside down. She was kicking in the air but couldn't get down.

"Applejack, we need to talk." Twilight said as she, Naruto, Han, Kurama, and Kokuou were right by her.

"Wha, huh? Oh, it's you guys." She then yawned. "I know what you're gonna say, but the answer is still _no_."

"Not to upset your applecart, but you _need_ help."

"Hardy har. And no I don't." Applejack said as she had trouble getting down.

"Here, let me help." Han said as he balanced the cart again.

"Help? _No thanks_. A little more... Little... There. I'll prove that this apple can handle _these_ apples. Come on [grunt] apples [grunt] _fall off_ [grunt]." Applejack said as she kept bucking the tree.

"AJ, do you realize you're beating a dead... tree?" Naruto asked.

"I knew that."

"Actually Applejack, we have something else to talk to you about. We just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and"- Kokuou said until he was interrupted.

"You know, I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Kokuou." Applejack said.

"But if you'd just let us help"-

"Ugh. No, _no_, _NO_! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!"

"Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule." Twilight said. They then hear a mule neigh.

"Uhh, no offense dude." Kurama said to the mule.

"None taken." The mule said.

The Rabbit Holes

Applejack and Winona then arrived at the holes to find Fluttershy waiting.

"Oh Applejack! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual rabbit round up." Applejack said with joy.

"Ugh. Why are we doin' this?" Applejack asked.

"Well, lots of new baby bunnies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families."

"Fine. Can we just get on with it?"

"Certainly, but remember, these are bunnies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a timid bunch and need to be treated gently."

"I do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Winona?" Applejack asked her dog. Winona then baarks.

"Okay, little bunnies! I need you to all gather here in the middle."

"That's right! Let's go, bunnies. In the center. _Hop to it_. Swell. Just _swell_. Put 'em up, Winona!" Applejack said as she and Winona start corralling them, very harshly.

"Applejack! Winona! Stop! You're _scaring_ them." Fluttershy said but to no avail.

"We know what we're doin'. Get along, little bunnies." Suddenly, the bunnies go into a panic and start to run off.

"Oh no." Fluttershy said.

Ponyille

"_STAMPEDE_!" Rainbow Dash shouted out. But this time, it was rabbits, not cows. The ponies go into a panic and some faint just like last time.

Later

The Jinchuriki, as well as Fu and Yugito who were released from the clinic, and the Biju were walking with Twilight when they suddenly see some of the ponies lying in the streets. Probably the ones in particular are the Overly-Dramatic Flower Trio as Kinkaku calls them. Probably the most dramatic out of all of the mares in town.

"The horror, the horror." Rose said.

"It was _awful_." Lily Valley said.

"A _disaster_. A horrible, _horrible_ disaster." Daisy finished off with an overly dramatic sentence.

"And, uh, that disaster would be?" Gyuki asked.

"Our gardens, destroyed." Lily said.

"Every last flower, devoured." Rose said.

"By... by... THEM!" Daisy said as the team sees the bunnies eat the flowers.

"Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little bunnies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness." Fluttershy said but everything she tried failed. After seeing this, Kokuou hit the side of a building much to the shock of his siblings.

"That's it. This has gone _too far_." Kokuou said as he went to Sweet Apple Acres with the team following right behind him.

Sweet Apple Acres

"Must [gasp] keep [gasp] buckin'... just [gasp] a few [gasp] more. Must finish harvestin'." Applejack said as she was really tired. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kokuou with an obviously angry face. The rest of the team were behind him.

"Applejack, enough is enough. Your applebucking has gone way too far. Because of it, you've launched Rainbow Dash through the air, poisoned many of the ponies in town, and scared multiple baby bunnies into causing a panic. Even if you have my chakra, you can't keep going on like this. I don't care _what_ you say, _you_. _Need_. _Help_." Kokuou said. Applejack then looked around the fields.

"Ha! No I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?"

"Ahem!" Shukaku said as he was leaning on a tree. "How do _you_ like _them_ apples?" Shukaku said as he pointed to the rest of the field which still have apples on them. "By the looks of it, you only harvested a quarter of the entire field." Applejack then started mumbling and promptly passed out.

"Applejack." Twilight said.

"Applejack." Kokuou said.

"Huh?" Applejack said as she woke up.

"Oh, good, you're okay. Applejack, I understand the tradition of the Apple Family. You always help everyone around you but I want you to get over yourself and allow us to help. Please, as a friend I'm asking you." Kokuou said as he held onto Applejack's hand.

"Okay, Kokuou." Applejack said.

"And, we are not taking "no" for an answer-wait, _what_?" Kokuou said.

"Yes, Kokuou. Yes, _please_. I could really use your help." Applejack said. Kokuou then got Applejack off the ground.

Later

The team came and helped Applejack harvest the apples.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble _is_, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"How about y'all take a little break? I got some _fine_ apple juice waitin' for ya!" said Applejack.

"Thanks!" said Shukaku.

"Everyone, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a _bit_ stubborn." Applejack said.

"A _bit_?" Kinkaku said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you all as my friends."

"Glad you learned your lesson." Ginkaku said.

"Phew! That applebucking sure made me hungry." Rainbow Dash.

"And we got the perfect treat." Shukaku said as he and the male Biju and Spike brought out the bad cupcakes.

"Eeew... guys, I threw those all away. Where'd you get them?" Pinkie Pie asked the tanuki.

"From the trash." said Shukaku. The females walk away while saying "ew" while the males stay and laugh.

"Just a little nibble? Come on." said Spike. The girls continue to say "ew" and "gross" with the guys following right behind them.

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***

* * *

Omake: The Wrong Idea:

***Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando-Oozla(Inside the Store)***

As the team are walking, Saiken asks Kokuou a question.

"Hey Kokuou, you still haven't told us why you wanted to speak with Applejack after that stampede?" Saiken asked Kokuou.

"I told you I was just making sure she was okay." Kokuou said.

"Are you sure about that?" Shukaku asked.

"Y-yes. C'mon guys, you asked me this like 10 times already."

"C'mon Kokuou, you can tell me." Applejack said as she nudged his arm. Kokuou had enough of everyone asking him that question.

"I told ya, it was to make sure nothing was wrong." Kokuou said as he walked ahead of the group. Before he could get far, Shukaku spoke up.

"Really or maybe it was 'personal' you had to talk with her." Shukaku said putting a lot of emphasis on personal. Kokuou stopped walking after Shukaku said that. Kokuou turned around to see the ponies stopped moving while Applejack was blushing just like the other day when Big McIntosh revealed the whole truth about the bet.

"Darn Shukaku, why did you have to go and say that?" Kokuou said as he darted off. The girls then grinned.

"Let's...get him." Twilight said as she and the rest of the Mane Six tried to catch the dolphin-horse while giggling.

"Wow. I bet he did not see that coming." Kurama said as he sees the Mane Six chase after the dolphin-horse.

"Why me?" Kokuou said as he was running fast.

***End Oozla(Inside the Store) at 1:38***


	9. Griffon the Brush-Off

The Park

"Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!" said Pinkie Pie as she was making some noises. Team Foxes were meditating while Twilight and Yugito were reading some books on the bench.

"Uh-huh." Twilight said, not paying any attention to Pinkie.

"And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo _whoo_."

"Uh-huh." said Yugito. As Pinkie Pie was lying on the ground, she saw Rainbow Dash fly overhead and went after her. "Phew."

"Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash grunts as she eyes Pinkie Pie following her.

_Pinkie Pie_? Not again." said Rainbow Dash as she flies faster.

"Rainbow Dash."

"Not now, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash goes faster.

"But, but Rainbow Dash"–

"I'm in the middle of something."

"But"–

"Yo, Rainbow Dash!" said Killer B.

"I said not now"- said Rainbow Dash until she crashes into the mountain.

"Ohhh." said Team Foxes as they see Rainbow Dash slide down the mountain.

"I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain." said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash then grumbles.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Griffon the Brush-Off*_

Ponyville Plaza

Pinkie Pie is humming while walking through the plaza. Rainbow Dash, who was sleeping on a cloud above the plaza, heard the humming so she put some of the cloud in her ear to block out the humming.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?" said Pinkie Pie as she asked some ponies on the whereabouts of Rainbow Dash. As Pinkie Pie continued asking others, Rainbow Dash put her head into the cloud like an ostrich but the rest of her body was shown. Pinkie Pie then came upon Twilight, Shukaku, and Killer B. "Hey guys, have you seen Rainbow Dash?"

"She's up there." said Shukaku as he pointed his finger into the air while at the same time looking at the fruit stand.

"Rainbow _Dash_." said Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash took her head out of the cloud and looked both ways. She then flew with Pinkie Pie hopping after her like Pepe le Pew. Rainbow Dash hid behind the Apple Family barn.

"Phew. That was close." said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi!" said Pinkie Pie as she was right by Rainbow Dash.

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash flew faster than before and hid in the tree above the town library. Rainbow Dash pants so she regain her breath but she was sitting on Pinkie Pie's head.

"Hi again."

"Aah!" Rainbow Dash flew past Sweet Apple Acres with Pinkie Pie hopping after her. Rainbow Dash was on a cloud. As soon as the coast was clear, she descended near a pond. Pinkie Pie came out of the pond with scuba gear.

"Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash."

"Waaa"-said Rainbow Dash as she prepares to run again but stops. "...oh, forget it."

"I _totally_ promise it'll be _totally_ fun." Rainbow Dash sighs.

"Okay."

Scroll Shop

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are outside a building. Rainbow Dash has a cloud with Pinkie Pie acting as a guide telling Rainbow Dash where to place the cloud.

"Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. _Stop_. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the"- said Pinkie Pie until Rainbow Dash lets her frustration out.

"_Pinkie Pie_!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, I mean, perfect." said Pinkie Pie.

"Whate are you guys doing?" asked Naruto. The two ponies turned around to see Naruto and Kurama with their arms crossed.

"Um. Nothing."

"Looks like you guys are setting up something. We want in." said Kurama.

"Really?" said Pinkie Pie. Kurama nodded. After explaing what was happening, she had Naruto and Kurama hide. "Now wait for my signal." They looked inside to see Spike getting more scrolls while humming. As he walks outside, Pinkie Pie gives the signal. Rainbow Dash kicks the cloud emitting a thunderclap.

"D-aah!" Spike shouts as he drops the scroll. He then starts to hiccup. The four pranksters start to laugh.

"Guys, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups." said Pinkie Pie.

"Nice. Normally it would be the other way around with the hiccups but it was a good prank." said Kurama.

"[chuckles] Good one, Pinkie [hiccup] Pie. [hiccup] You're always pulling a fast one [hiccup] on me." said Spike while constantly hiccuping. As Spike picked up a scroll, he hiccuped and breathed fire on the scroll. "Nnaa"-

Canterlot

As Princess Celestia, is reading a book in her chambers, the scroll Spike teleported appeared by Celestia.

Ponyville

"Oh no, you're not hurt are you?" asked pinkie Pie.

"Ne-[hiccup]-eh, don't be [hiccup] silly, dragons are [hiccup] fire-proof." said Spike.

"Oh, okay, good." Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Naruto, and Kurama laugh again. As Spike picks up a bunch of scrolls, he hiccups and breaths fire on those scrolls.

"I wish the same thing [hiccup] were true with scrolls." said Spike.

Canterlot

As Princess Celestia is still pondering about the scroll, more scrolls drop on her which elicits a gasp.

Ponyville

The four pranksters continue to laugh while Spike hiccups and teleports more scrolls.

"This is more hilarious than the time I put that fake mouse in Captain Yamato's drawer." said Naruto.

"Hey, he subjected you to "The Face" and scared you silly by his Wood Release." said Kurama.

"Hey it was worth it." said Naruto.

"Have you ever _seen_ anything more hilarious?" said Pinkie Pie.

"I can think of _one_ thing." said Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash kicks the cloud emitting thunder but it only scares Pinkie Pie.

"Aah!" Pinkie then gets the hiccups.

"I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.

"Are you [hiccup] kidding? [hiccup] I love to pull pranks. It's all [hiccup] in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-[hiccup]-oves to have [hiccup] fun!" [hiccup]

"You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?"

"That'd be [hiccup] I'd really [hiccup] When do [hiccup] I mean [hiccup] When would you" said Pinkie Pie until Rainbow Dash puts her hand on Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"A simple nod would do."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Guys, want to join us?"

"Oh, yeah." said Kurama.

"So, who should we prank first?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Hmm, how about two of the most prissy girls we know." Kurama said as he rubbed his hands.

Outside Carousel Boutique

***Naruto-Fooling Mode***

Naruto knocks on the door with a chakra arm and retracts it.

"Are they even there?" said Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know. But if they are, Matatabi's gonna be pissed." said Kurama.

"There they are." said Rainbow Dash. Rarity and Matatabi come outside. Rarity sniffs the flowers while Matatabi opens the present left for her. When Rarity sniffs the flowers, some pink stuff was on her nose which was causing her to sneeze. When Matatabi opened the present, a jack-in-the box pops out with a picture of a menacing dog taped on it. It scared the mess out of Matatabi. They look around to see the four pranksters laughing at them.

"Grr. Kurama, come over here so I can claw your face." said Matatabi as her claws extend.

"Got to catch me first, dear sister." said Kurama as he and Naruto use the Body Flicker and disappear. Rainbow Dash flies out of there fast but accidentally knocked over the sneezing stuff they put on the flowers and some of it gets on Pinkie Pie.

"_Aaa-choo_!" said Pinkie Pie as she sneezes to where the others went. Rarity just smiles as well as Matatabi.

"Hehe. My idiot brother is the same as always." said Matatabi.

***End Fooling Mode***

The Library

Twilight is working on an experiment with Team Oxen and the Gold and Silver Brothers. As Twilight is writing some stuff down, she turns around but suddenly hears a poof. She looks and sees that the writing on the scroll she had disappeared.

"Hmm?" said Twilight. Suddenly, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Killer B, and Gyuki start to itch.

"What the...? My body's itching." said Gyuki as he kept scratching his body.

"Mine too." said Kinkaku. They look outside to see the Pinkie Pie with the bottle of disappearing ink and Kurama had the itching powder. Despite the pain they felt, Team Oxen and the brothers just smiled as well as Twilight. The pranksters then laugh.

Sweet Apple Acres

Team Tanukis and Team Dolphin-Horses were helping Applejack move apples when suddenly they see all of the apples were painted.

"Land sakes!" said Applejack.

"This looks disturbing." Said Han. Suddenly, a huge volume of water is dumped on Team Tanukis and Dolphin-Horses.

"Wh-what the..?" said Shukaku. Naruto and Kurama had dumped the water from the top of the barn while Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash painted the apples. As the pranksters laugh, Applejack and Shukaku start chucking apples. They all run but as some of the apples go into the bucket of water, the paint disappears and the apple's color is revealed.

"Humph. Those idiots." Said Shukaku and Kokuou while chuckling alongside their Jinchuriki and Applejack.

The Pond

While Fluttershy is feeding the animals, some more appear at the banks of the pond. But one of them was actually a fake. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie set the trap while Naruto and Kurama had to finish a few errands.

"Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?" said Pinkie Pie as she had the button for the toy to squirt water in her mouth. Rainbow Dash then chuckles as she gives her answer while looking through a telescope.

"Fluttershy." Said Rainbow Dash.

"_WHAT_?" Pinkie Pie spits out the button. Nononononono, we _can't_ prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's _so_ sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank."

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow Dash blows a raspberry. "Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?" When Rainbow Dash takes her eye off the telescope, some ink was around the eye.

"Oh, [chuckles] I've got _someone_ in mind. [chuckles] The toughest around."

"Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?"

"[giggles] Oh, yes. [giggles] You're very close." Rainbow Dash looks in the pond's reflection and sees Pinkie Pie's prank. Rainbow Dash chuckles.

"Good one, Pinkie Pie."

"But you're right. And I have the perfect candidate in mind."

Ponyville

Their candidate: Naruto. They had the plan.

"Here's the plan. We place a bit below the bucket. When Naruto picks it up, we dump this water on him. Got it?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Got it, Dashie." Said Pinkie Pie. As Naruto and Kurama walk down the street, they see a bit.

"Alright, score." Said Naruto. Naruto walks over to it, oblivious that there was a bucket of water above him. As Naruto set foot in the spot, Rainbow Dash grabbed the pulley and snatched the rope back. But the bucket didn't spring and Naruto picked up the bit scot-free. As the duo walk off, Rainbow Dash was left confused. As she and Pinkie Pie check the trap, the pulley pulled the rope and water got dumped on the two ponies.

"Ahh!" shouted the two pranksters as the water was dumped on them.

"Hahaha." Said Naruto as he and Kurama came back while flicking the bit in the air up and down. "I've done pranks ever since I was young. You'll need 100 years before you could ever prank me." As Naruto was about to gloat, water fell on Naruto and Kurama. "Huh?" Naruto and Kurama look up to see the Jinchuriki and the Biju on the roof with the bucket of the water.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it Kurama?" said Matatabi as she and the others escape while laughing. The pranksters just laugh.

The next morning-Rainbow Dash's House

Pinkie Pie comes up the hill from Ponyville wearing some weird mask on her face.

"Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to"- said Pinkie Pie until she sees an eagle head pop out from Rainbow Dash's home and look right at her. "Ooh." Rainbow Dash comes out of the cloud.

"Mornin', Pinks. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said as she and her friend come from the house. Her friend had the body of a lion but the head of an eagle.

"Hey. What's up?" said Gilda in a nonchalant tone.

"Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda."

"What's a griffon?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"She's half-eagle, half-lion."

"And _all_ awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right." said Gilda.

"Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?" Rainbow Dash asked the griffon.

"Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head."

"Sooo..." Rainbow Dash said to Gilda as she nudged her shoulder.

"Ugh. Only for you, Dash." The two then went into the air.

**[Rainbow Dash/Gilda]**

Junior Speedsters are our lives,

Sky-bound soars and daring dives

Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,

To some day be the very best!

The two then came back to the ground while Pinkie Pie laughed after watching the chant.

"Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning." said Gilda.

"Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- [sigh] later." said Pinkie Pie. She then blows her party hooter sadly.

* * *

Jinchuriki Training Field

Spike was training with the Gold and Silver Brothers, Naruto and Kurama. Spike was fighting hand-to-hand with Ginkaku while Naruto, Kurama and Kinkaku were watching.

"Not bad Spike." said Ginkaku. Spike didn't develop any Jutsu yet but his power and speed were getting better.

"Thanks Ginkaku." said Spike as he threw a roundhouse kick at Ginkaku's head. Ginkaku brought up his left hand and blocked. Before the two could deal another blow, they notice a large shadow. They look up and see some weird flying contraption coming towards them.

"Run!" said the two as they scattered. When the machine fell, they see Pinkie Pie on the machine. Pinkie Pie was okay but the machine wasn't.

"Pinkie Pie, what happened?" asked Spike.

A few minutes ago-Above Team Foxes

Gilda and Rainbow Dash were flying through the air a bit and landed on a cloud.

_"Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times." _said Gilda.

_"Yeah, only faster. So now what?" _said Rainbow Dash.

_"Hey there." said Pinkie Pie._

_"Huh?" said Gilda and Rainbow Dash. _They see that Pinkie Pie put herself in the air by strapping balloons to her body.

_"It's later. And I caught up."_

_"Pinkie Pie, you are so random." _Rainbow Dash said.

_"Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?"_ Gild said.

_"A race? You are so on."_ Rainbow Dash said.

_"One, two, three, go."_ Gild said. Rainbow Dash went on ahead but Gilda popped some of Pinkie's balloons.

_"Hey!" _said Pinkie Pie as she fell down. Rainbow Dash made it to the cloud first.

_"I win."_ Rainbow Dash said.

_"As if. I won, dude."_ Gild said.

_"No way."_

_"Yes way."_

_"Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you."_

_"Uh, I don't think so."_

_"Oh Geez, dream on."_

_"Remember back in camp? I"–_

_"There is no way you beat me."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather."_ Pinkie Pie said as she was in a flying machine.

_"Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G."_ Rainbow Dash said. Gilda then glared.

_"So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?"_ Gild said as she poked Rainbow Dash's chest.

_"New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while."_ When Rainbow Dash flew into the air, Gilda got her chance.

_"Hey Pinkie, c'mere."_ Gild said.

_"Yeah?"_ Pinkie Pie said. Gilda then Pinkie Pie.

_"Don't you know how to take get lost for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF."_ Gilda said. She then twisted the propellers and sent Pinkie falling to the ground.

_"Whaaa-aaa"–_ Pinkie Pie said as she fell to where Team Foxes was training.

_"Try matching that."_ Rainbow Dash said as she came back to Gilda. _"Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?"_

_"Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee."_ Gilda said..

Present Time

"That really happened?" Spike said.

"Of course it did." Pinkie Pie said.

"Okay, just go walk it off and we'll talk with you later." Kinkaku said. As Pinkie Pie walked off, Team Foxes went to go find the others.

The Library

Pinkie Pie was now talking with Twilight and Kokuou.

"So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?" Twilight asked while reading a book.

"Um, _yeah_. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, are you jealous?" Kokuou asked.

"_Jealous_?" Pinkie Pie.

"Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude." said Twilight.

"Improve _my_ attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri..." Pinkie Pie stuttered until she left the shop while shouting out with frustration. Kurama then contacted Kokuou.

_"Kokuou, was Pinkie just there?" _Kurama asked.

_"Yeah. She was talking about Gilda but I believe she was just jealous." _Kokuou said.

_"No, I don't believe that's the case. Gilda knocked Pinkie Pie to where me and Naruto, Kinkaku, and Ginkaku were training Spike."_

_"What?"_

_"Come find us at the house and we'll talk about this." _Kokuou then left the library before Twilight could ask Kokuou if there was a problem.

Outside Sugarcube Corner

Pinkie Pie was drinking a smoothie.

"Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants." said Pinkie Pie as she sighed. She then hides under the umbrella on the table as she sees Gilda and Rainbow Dash descend.

"That was sweet." said Gilda.

"Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya." said Rainbow Dash.

"That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down."

"Later." Rainbow Dash then flies. This is when Gilda shows her true character. She hid behind the fruit stand just as Granny Smith came by. As Granny Smith sniffed the apple, Gilda put her up tail and scared Granny Smith.

"Aaah! A rattler, a _rattler_! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" said Granny Smith as she ran away albeit slowly.

"This stuff ain't fresh, dude." said Gilda as she poked an apple.

"Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It _was_ kind of a funny prank, I guess." said Pinkie Pie but stopped her misunderstanding. She then sees Gilda swipe an apple and eat. Pinkie Pie then gasps.

"I _did_ misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke." said Pinkie Pie but stopped her misunderstanding again. But what happened next will show that Pinkie Pie was right all along. Fluttershy was going backwards while guiding some ducks.

"Alright little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear." said Fluttershy. She then bumped into Gilda by mistake.

"_Hey._" said Gilda.

"Please excuse me." said Fluttershy.

"I'm walkin' here." said Gilda as she raises her voice.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to..." Fluttershy said as she back up.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?" Gilda said as she mocked Fluttershy's voice.

"B-b-b-but I... I..." said Fluttershy until Gilda breathes in and yells at Fluttershy but a hand then grabs Gilda's beak and closes her mouth. But the damage was already done as Fluttershy ran away but she went around a building and found Han waiting there for her. It is revealed that Kokuou closed Gilda's mouth.

"I should have known. Pinkie Pie was right about you all along." Kokuou said as he still had Gilda's mouth closed.

"Hey, let my mouth go you freak. " Gilda said under a muffled voice. Kokuou didn't listen to her.

"No way. Ever since Rainbow Dash left, I watched what you did around here." The rest of the Jinchuriki and the Biju come out of the shadows but Gilda didn't notice them. "Now apologize to Fluttershy." Getting angry, Gilda swipes her claws at Kokuou who then steps back while letting go of Gilda's beak.

"That's it freak. You've made me mad."

"Bring...it...on." Gilda rushed at Kokuou. She jumped at the dolphin-horse with her claws ready. She tries to slash Kokuou but he rolls out of the way. _'She's fast but not fast enough.' _Kokuou roundhouse kicks Gilda in the cheeks, sending her rolling down the street. Gilda got off the ground. Kokuou was just standing there not even moving. In fact, Kokuou had his back turned to her. Gilda was still angry so she ran at him. "Don't you ever learn to quit?" Kokuou then threw a elbow in Gilda's face. When she was distracted, Kokuou bucked her hard.

"Arggh!" shouted Gilda. Gilda recoiled from the buck and punched Kokuou straight in the jaw. He wasn't even fazed but this only infuriated Gilda. "Rwarrrr!" Gilda roared as she clawed Kokuou across the torso and end up ripping his shirt.

"Yowww!" Kokuou shouted. Kokuou, despite feeling pain from the slash, starts punching Gilda and kicks her down the street. Gilda was getting exhausted but Kokuou just stayed in his exact spot when the fight even started.

"What the heck are you?" Gilda asked.

"Who knows? Why don't you come and make me tell you?" Kokuou said. Gilda flew into the air and prepared to try to catch him like a bird of prey would. As she zoomed in Kokuou, Kokuou stepped to the side quickly as she landed.

"What?" Kokuou then grabbed her tail. Using his strength, he start spinning her by using the tail like a lasso. "Hey stop it!" said Gilda as she was at Kokuou's mercy.

"Hmm, okay." said Kokuou as he let Gilda go and she went flying into a dumpster. Gilda then burst from the dumpster now incredibly pissed.

"That does it. I'm finishing you right now." said Gilda as she flew at Kokuou at quick speed.

"You started this. So I'm finishing it." said Kokuou as he ran at her. He blocked Gilda's slash to the face. He then grabbed Gilda and knocked her into the air. Kokuou then jumped into the air with her. He knocked her back down to the ground. As she looked up, she saw Kokuou coming down. As she braced for a hard hit, she looked to see Kokuou's fist only inches from her face. "Just be lucky I didn't do anything more than this. Now stay away from Fluttershy." Kokuou got away from Gilda. She then got up.

"You'll pay for this freak. Mark my words." said Gilda as she flew off with with a headache and some sore ribs. Kokuou got a sore jaw and a clawed torso that was bleeding a little but the dolphin-horse dealt with worse than that.

"Fluttershy, you okay?" asked Han. Fluttershy was sniffing.

"Yeah." said Fluttershy as she wiped her tears away.

"Kokuou, are you alright?" asked Kinkaku.

"Yep. Just need a few bandages." Kokuou said.

"You were right all along, Pinkie Pie." said Yagura. "She won't get away with this."

"You're right Yagura. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style." said Pinkie Pie.

"You have a plan? Enlighten us." said Kurama.

* * *

Sugarcube Corner

"Welcome, welcome. Welcome!" said Pinkie Pie as she started inviting friends to Gilda's party.

"This is her big plan? A party?" said Kurama. The others arrived except for Rainbow Dash and Gilda.

"Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?" said Applejack.

"Just an old friend of Rainbow Dash." said Han with a flat tone.

"I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare." said Rarity.

"You've met Gilda, right? What's she like?" Twilight asked the others.

"You'll know when you see her." said Kokuou. Twilight then took note of Kokuou's bandaged torso.

"Kokuou, what happened to you?" Kokuou then quickly made a lie.

"A bear attacked me so I got fixed up quickly."

"O-okay." said Twilight as she went to mingle with the other ponies.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean"– said Fluttershy until Pinkie Pie tries to lower her worries.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of." said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm a year older than you." said Fluttershy but her reply was on deaf ears. As Kokuou was waiting around, a tap was felt on his shoulders. Kokuou turned around to see an angry Rainbow Dash.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Doing what?" the dolphin-horse asked.

"Throwing this party. Gilda told me what happened at the market." Rainbow Dash said with calm fury.

"She did?" Kokuou said as he glared at the griffon.

"Yeah. She told me how you attacked her out of nowhere. She was minding her business when you suddenly got a fit and beat her up for no reason. She even has the injuries to prove it. She actually had to claw you in order for you to stop." The Jinchuriki and Biju were watching.

_'What? Gilda started it, not Kokuou.' _Kinkaku thought.

"Excuse me? I think your friend left out some details." Kokuou said.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Rainbow Dash. This caused the whole room to become silent. She was now in Kokuou's face but the dolphin-horse wasn't backing off. "I trusted you Kokuou but how can I when you attack my friends? You really are a monster. A monster that only lives to hurt others. You make me sick." This shocked the dolphin-horse.

"Aren't you going to listen to my story?" Kokuou said to the Pegasus.

"No. Get out."

"But"- Kokuou said as he tried to explain but Rainbow Dash didn't give him the chance.

"Get! OUT!" shouted the Pegasus as she gave Kokuou a strong punch to the jaw, a lot harder than what Gilda did to him earlier. A small trickle of blood came out of his mouth. Some of the ponies in the store expected a fight but Kokuou didn't attack. He used his arm and wiped away the blood.

"Fine." Kokuou walked out pass a seething Rainbow dash. Before he left, he gave a warning to a smirking Gilda. "You won't get away with this."

"I think I already have." said Gilda.

"Ko-kokuou!" said Fluttershy but Naruto and Han stopped her. They shook their heads.

Outside

Outside Kokuou went onto the tree by the hill and just sat down under it.

_'Now I just have to wait.' _thought Kokuou as he waited for Pinkie Pie to succeed.

Sugarcube Corner

As the ponies were trying to get over what had happened, Pinkie Pie started it off by welcoming Pinkie Pie.

"Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk." said Pinkie Pie as she brought out her hand. As Gilda shook her hand, she got a jolt from the hoof-shake buzzer sending her to the floor. Naruto had a smirk on his face after watching this.

"Oh Naruto, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a _scream_." said Rainbow Dash who was now happier that Kokuou was gone.

"Yeah [chuckles nervously] uh, good one, Pinkie Pie." said Gilda.

"Come on _G_, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends." said Rainbow Dash.

"Right behind you Dash." said Gilda. Before she could join Rainbow Dash, she spoke to Pinkie Pie. "_I know what you're up to._" said Gilda.

"Great." said Pinkie Pie.

"Rrrh. I know what you're _planning_."

"Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party." said Pinkie Pie, not taking her Gilda's threat seriously.

"I mean, I've got my eye on you." Gilda said, reaffirming her threat.

"And _I_ got my _eye_ on _you_." Pinkie Pie said as she bulged her eye out. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville." All of the ponies while the Jinchuriki and the Biju just kept a solemn face. "Please help yourself."

"Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do." Gilda said as she ate a few lemon drops. Suddenly her mouth started to burn. "_HOT_!" The team except for the Mane six realizes what the pranking was supposed to do.

'_Now I get the plan. Pinkie Pie, you are quite the troublemaker.' _Son Goku thought.

"_G_, the punch." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the punch.

"Huh?" Gilda grabs a glass and pours some punch in it. As she attempts to douse the drink, it pours out onto her shirt. Everyone including the Jinchuriki and Biju laugh.

"Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass." Pinkie Pie said.

"Ha. Priceless. Priceless." Rainbow Dash said while laughing. Gilda then dunks her head into the punch bowl and brings it back out.

"Yeah, _hilarious_."

"Hey _G_, look, presents." Rainbow Dash said as she pointed to the presents. As Gilda opened a present, fake snakes came out of the box.

"Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month." Applejack said as everyone starts to laugh again.

"Ha ha. I bet I know who _that_ was." Gilda said in a sarcastic voice, directed to Pinkie Pie.

"You _do_?" Pinkie Pie said, oblivious to Gilda's threat.

'_Gilda looks like she's going to snap. Time to take things up a notch.' _Naruto thought.

15 minutes later

As everyone (pony) was enjoying the party, Naruto and Pinkie Pie bring out the cake.

"Cake time everypony." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked. Naruto whispered to Shukaku and the tanuki got an evil grin.

"Hmm, why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike. She _is_ the guest of honor after all." Shukaku said. Spike remembered what Gilda did to Pinkie Pie, so he nodded. Gilda then bumped Spike out of the way who was then caught by Kurama.

"Exactly." Gilda said as she blew the candles. Suddenly, they relit. Gilda then proceeded to blow out the candles multiple times only to see them relight. Everyone then laughs as Gilda loses her breath.

"Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic." Spike said.

"Sure is." Han said.

"Now, I wonder who could've done that." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, _I wonder._" Gilda said.

"Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing." Spike said as he burrowed through the cake.

"Spike." Twilight said.

"What? It's great, try some." Spike said.

"Hey _G_, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked the griffon.

"No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank." Gilda said.

'_It's time for the main event.' _Saiken thought.

"Come on then, let's have some cake." Rainbow Dash said. As Pinkie Pie bit into the cake, Gilda grabbed her neck and brought her behind the cake.

"Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk." Gilda said.

"Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?" Pinkie Pie asked. Gilda and Pinkie Pie come out from behind the cake with innocent smiles.

"Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play." Applejack said.

"Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?" Rarity asked.

"Well, _I_ am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail." Gilda said.

"Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded." Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah." Gilda said as she is blindfolded and spun around by Pinkie Pie.

"We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Pinkie Pie said.

"_Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." _Gilda said, mocking Pinkie Pie's voice. "Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way." Gilda then walked the other way. Without anyone looking, Shukaku 'accidentally' drops a piece of cake.

"Wait. The poster is this"- Pinkie Pie said to no avail. Gilda then slips on the piece of cake Shukaku dropped.

"Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah." Gilda shouted as she slid into the table. As she got up, she had a tail on her nose and the way it was on her beak made it look like a moustache.

"Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end." Pinkie Pie said as everypony laughed. The Jinchuriki and Biju could feel Gilda about to blow her top. Gilda then roars at the top of her lungs.

"_This_ is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life." Gilda said. Her eyes then become slits. "And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. _Come on_ Rainbow Dash. _I said_, we're leaving." Before Rainbow Dash could open her mouth, Naruto speaks up.

"Actually Gilda, we set up those weak pranks." Naruto said to the griffon.

"_What_?" Gilda said as she gasped in surprise.

"Ooh." Pinkie Pie said.

"We had to show Rainbow Dash what you truly are: A bully. And I think it worked. What better way than for you to insult everyone here by making you lose your patience." Rainbow Dash was about to protest that but Naruto put up a finger. "Listen first before you say anything Rainbow Dash."

"No way. Pinkie Pie set up those pranks. She did it to josh me up." Gilda said.

"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down." Pinkie Pie said.

"And it looked like bad luck was on your side this time." Yagura said.

"You freaks are lying." Gilda growled.

"Freak? Funny, you called my brother the same thing when he stopped you from picking on Fluttershy at the market earlier." Kurama said.

"What?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh yeah. Kokuou wasn't the only one there. All of us as well as Pinkie Pie were watching you. You were just trying to focus on beating Kokuou that you never saw us watching it. We saw you scare Granny Smith, steal the apple, and roar at Fluttershy and made her cry. He only fought you to make you stop." Gilda's eyes went wide as she knew her lies were uncovered. Shukaku then started walking to her making her back up.

"How dare you? You lied to Rainbow Dash and made my brother look like he was the bad guy. What kind of sick person does that? Rainbow Dash trusted you yet you pulled that little stunt. Humph, maybe you should go find other friends yourself." Gilda then tried to punch Shukaku straight in the face but Shukaku just caught it with his palm. "See, just a bully." Shukaku released her hand.

"Rainbow Dash, are you going to listen to these freaks?" Gilda said to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash just looked at her with a mean stare but didn't say anything.

"Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call." Gilda said as she left. You then hear a bird of prey shriek.

"_Not_ cool." Killer B said.

"Wow, talk about a party pooper." Spike said. Rainbow Dash then approached the Jinchuriki and Biju.

"So, everything you said was true? Kokuou was only protecting Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. Tell her Fluttershy." Han said.

"I was herding the ducks through the town when I suddenly bumped into Gilda. She started taunting me and she then roared at me but Kokuou made her stop. She tried to fight Kokuou and she ended up cutting Kokuou on the chest." Fluttershy explained. Rainbow Dash then felt terrible, especially after what she called Kokuou before he left the party.

"Guys, I have to go." Rainbow Dash said as she left the store.

Outside

Kokuou had his hands rested behind his head while he was sitting by the tree. He suddenly saw Gilda shriek in frustration. Before she left the town, Gilda saw Kokuou look at her with one eye open. She mouthed something and flew off.

"Yeah Gilda, I feel your fury." Kokuou said. Now, he wondered if Rainbow Dash would still hate him. Because of him, one of Rainbow Dash's old friends was gone.

***Naruto Shippuden-Guren (start at 0:37)***

"Kokuou?" Kokuou heard a voice say his name. It was so quiet and timid, the Biju didn't quite recognize it at first. When he turned his head around, he saw Rainbow Dash. He saw her head hung low but from his vantage point, he could see her holding back tears but it looked like she could let her tears loose sooner or later. Kokuou then sighed at he was expecting her to go off on him again.

"Rainbow Dash, I"- Kokuou said until Rainbow Dash wraps her arms around him. Rainbow Dash was now sobbing.

"Kokuou, I'm so sorry! I'm so very sorry! Please, don't hate me." Rainbow Dash said as she begged for Kokuou's forgiveness. Kokuou was now shocked because he was expecting an apology but to see one of the toughest tomboys in town now sobbing threw him off. He was at a loss for words but he found the words to comfort her.

"Hey, stop crying. I hate to see mares cry." Kokuou said as he calmed her down. "Please, just stop crying." Rainbow Dash was still sobbing but less than before.

"When Gilda told me that you beat her up, I was just so angry that you did that. I thought you didn't care for me or my friends anymore. But after the others told me that you were protecting Fluttershy, I learned that I made a huge mistake. I called my own friend a monster and punched him in front of everypony. You probably hate me now. What have I done?" Rainbow Dash said as she hung her head once more, believing that Kokuou does not wish to be her friend anymore. She remembered that the Biju detested being called monsters and after that insult she made, she was certain that Kokuou was going to hit her. But it was the opposite.

"Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash lifted her head to see Kokuou smile at her. "Rainbow Dash, you're one of the best racers I've seen and I have a lot of respect for you. I don't hate you. I never will. Besides, Gilda lied to you so you didn't know the truth. But learn to control that anger, okay?"

"Okay." Rainbow Dash said as she wiped away her tears.

"Good." The two were now sitting side by side. They just sat there looking at the setting sun.

"I guess this means I have to do some extreme workout tomorrow for punching you at the party." Rainbow Dash said.

"Nope. I'll let you off the hook... for now." Kokuou said.

"Good." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

"What was that?" Kokuou asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." Rainbow Dash said in defense.

"Haha. I'm just messing with you. You still want to go back to the party?"

"Nah. I rather stay out here for a while." Rainbow Dash said as she put her head on Kokuou's arm as they stared at the sunset.

"Sure."

"Oh, and if you tell anyone that I cried on your shoulders, I'll give you a harder punch than before." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sure you will." After they look at each other, they laugh.

Sugarcube Corner

The ponies enjoyed the party while Twilight had Spike send a message.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and the one who is true will surely come to light._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Canterlot

After reading the letter, Celestia was about to write her back.

**Princess Celestia**: _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_My most faithful student," _Suddenly, the ink disappears. She actually used disappearing ink.

"Oh, huh, wrong ink." Celestia then chuckles.

***End Guren***

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***


	10. Boast Busters

The Library

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Spike said. Kurama and Naruto were watching.

"Okay, here goes." Twilight said as she channeled her magic. After she did it, Spike had a mustache.

"Whoa." Kurama said.

"That is impressive Twilight." Naruto said.

"Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Rarity. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache." Spike said as he admired his mustache.

"Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go." Twilight said as she used her magic.

"Wait!" Spike's mustache then disappeared. "Aw, rats." Twilight, Kurama, and Naruto then laugh.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

Ponyville

Naruto, Kurama, Twilight, and Spike walked through Ponyville.

"Twenty-five, Twilight. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents." Spike said.

"True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent _is_ magic?" Twilight said.

"Like you, Twilight, and you know a ton of magic." Spike said.

"Oh, Spike, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me." Twilight said.

"Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Twilight." Spike said. Then two of the biggest idiots, Snips and Snails, are now running their way.

"Gangway! Comin' through!" Snails said. Naruto, Kurama, and Twilight get out of the way just as Snails collides with Spike.

"Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?" Spike asked the duo while hanging onto Snails.

"Wha, haven't you heard?" Snails asked the dragon.

"Whoa!" Spike then got launched but he was caught by Kurama's tail.

"There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said.

"Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Snips said. This caught Twilight's attention.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Do you mind telling us where this unicorn is?" Naruto asked the idiot duo.

"Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!" Snails said.

"Yeah! [laughter] Come on! Whooo!" Snips said. They then went to the town square.

Town Square

The Jinchuriki and Biju were at the town hall where they see a wagon with a stage at the front. They were watching some kind of show going on.

"Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" A sapphire blue unicorn said to the crowd.

"Ooh!" The audience said in awe, well except for the team.

"Watch in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!" You then see fireworks and fanfare then go off into the air.

"My, my, my! What boasting!" Rarity said with disdain.

"I agree with you on that one." Son Goku said. Kurama could then hear Spike trying to get Twilight to reform the mustache.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked the others.

"Nothin' at all, 'cept in when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons." Applejack said.

"Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does _not_ make one better than the rest of us." Rarity said.

"Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us." Rainbow Dash said. Kokuou then looked at her. She then remembered 'the talk' she had with Kokuou a few days ago. "Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!" Shukaku then got up to the stage.

"So, "Great and Mighty Trixie", what are you trying to pull?" Shukaku said as he circled the unicorn.

"Excuse me but who do you think you are?" Trixie asked the tanuki.

"Shukaku, the one-tailed tanuki, that's who." Shukaku said. "You come into town thinking you are so awesome but I know you aren't. Why don't you show us some skills, you big fake?" In retaliation, Trixie surrounded the tanuki in magic and threw him off the stage. "Yikes!" Son Goku catches his little brother. "Thanks bro."

"No prob." Son Goku said.

"He does have a point. What do you have that will make us believe what you say?" Naruto asks the boastful mare.

"Heh, why, only the Great and Powerful Trixie has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursa Major!" Trixie said. More fanfare and fireworks.

"Ahh!" The audience says in amazement.

"When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Great and Powerful Trixie stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the Ursa Major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!" Trixie said as she used lights

"Aw, sweet!" Snips and Snails said.

"That settles it." Snips said.

"Trixie truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville." Snails said.

"No, in all of Equestria!"

"How do you know?" Spike said to the two colts. "You didn't see it! And besides, Twi"- Spike said until Twilight uses a spell to zip Spike's mouth. "Mmph! M-mmph!"

_'What is up with her?' _Kokuou thought as he noticed Twilight's behavior.

"It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville." Trixie said. The sound of crickets were the only things heard. "Don't believe the Great and Powerful Trixie? [chuckles] Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians - anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?" More fireworks and fanfare go off.

"That's it! Twilight, show her you have more skill than her." Kinkaku said.

"There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Kinkaku." Especially since"- Twilight said until she sees Trixie looking for a challenge.

"Hmm, how about _you!" _Trixie said as she looked at Twilight. Twilight gulped. "Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Great and Powerful Trixie can't?"

"I- I"- Twilight said as she couldn't any kind of words to say.

"Well, little hayseed?" Trixie said. Steam came out of Kokuou's nose.

"Alright. Applejack, show her some real skill." Kokuou said. Applejack nodded and went up to the stage.

"You show her, AJ!" Spike said.

"Can your magical powers do _this_?" Applejack asked as she started doing tricks with her rope. The crowd cheers at Applejack's performance. "Top that, missy."

"Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Trixie!" Trixie said as she uses her magic to manipulate the rope. Then snake charmer music is heard as the rope moves like a snake.

"Whoa! Uh!" Applejack is then tied up by the rope. The audience then laughs and cheers at Trixie's performance.

"Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie prevails."

"There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that." Rainbow Dash said to Trixie as she got on the stage.

"Oh?"

"That's _my_ job!" After using the windmill in town, she did a few loops on the rudders of the windmill and went into the air and made holes in several clouds and stopped in the sunlight which made a shadow over the crowd. She then went back through the holes causing the moisture from the clouds to follow her as if she was a magnet. She then went back to the windmill and after doing a few more loops came back to the stage. The moisture then hit her on the head and formed a rainbow over her head. "They don't call me "Rainbow" and "Dash" for nothin'!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kokuou said as the crowd cheered at the performance.

"When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Trixie said as she used her magic to form the rainbow into a cyclone. The cyclone then started to twirl Rainbow Dash around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! [ulp] I think I'm [gulp] gonna be sick." She was then thrown to where the others are.

"Seems like any pony with a _dash_ of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Great Trixie." Trixie then forms a small cloud which then shoots a small bit of lightning which shocks Rainbow Dash on the butt.

"Ow!" The crowd then laughs at the spectacle.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own." Spike said.

"Yeah! A unicorn to show _this_ unicorn who's boss." Rainbow Dash said.

"A real unicorn to unicorn tussle." Applejack said.

"Twilight, you're the one for the job." Kurama said.

"Uh..." Twilight said. Actually, Rarity stepped up to the challenge.

"Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. The lot of you may behave like ruffians…"

"Hey!" The team said.

"…but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace."

"Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

"Uh-oh." Isobu said.

"Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style." Rarity said as he used some stuff to make an awesome dress.

"Ooh!"

"A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty." Suddenly, Trixie activates her magic.

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's"- Spike said until he sees something shocking. The crowd gasps.

"Whoa." Kokuou said.

"_Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!_ What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!" Rarity said frantically.

"Nothing." Twilight said.

"It's fine." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's gorgeous." Applejack said.

"It's green." Shukaku and Spike said. They got a stare from Applejack, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash.

"What?" Shukaku asked.

"Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! Such an awful, awful color!" Rarity said as she ran off while crying.

"Well, I never!" Golden Harvest said as she too had green hair.

"I'll go get her." Kokuou said as he ran to the Boutique.

"Well Twilight, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of." Spike said.

"Yeah Twilight. Shows her your power." Kurama said.

"What do you mean? I'm nothing special." Twilight said.

"What the *bleep* Twilight? You're better than her!" Shukaku said.

"I'm not better than anyone." Twilight said. Twilight then ran off.

"Twilight?" Kurama said.

"Hah! Once again, the Great and Powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?" Trixie said. Naruto just glared.

"Hey!" Naruto said. This caught her attention. "You and me, tomorrow! We'll see who is the best."

"Okay. Trixie loves a good challenge. Deal." Trixie said as she and Naruto shook each other's hands. Naruto then walked off.

"Naruto, are you so sure about your challenge? You don't know any magic." Kinkaku asked.

"Just trust me." Naruto said as he headed for the house.

* * *

"Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it." Snips said as he brought Trixie the smoothie.

"Mmm, hay." Snails said. As Trixie is drinking her smoothie, the two colts were still there.

"Yes?" Trixie said.

"Ooo, tell us another story Great and Powerful Trixie." Snips said.

"Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the Ursa Major." Snails said.

"Guh! Trixie is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning." Trixie said.

"Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie." Snails said.

"Anything you say. We are at your beck and call." Snips said. As Trixie went back inside her wagon, Spike arrives.

"What are you two doin'?" Spike asked.

"Just bringin' the Gee an' Pee Tee a"- Snips said.

"The what?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie."

"Sheesh.

"Just bringin' her a smoothie."

"How can you fall for her lameness? She's just a show-off. Unlike Twilight, who"-

"The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major. Can your Twilight claim that?"

"Oh really? Were you guys actually there?"

"Well, eh, uh... no, but"-

"But nothin'. The proof is in the pudding." Snails then laughs.

"I like pudding." Snails said.

"Look, unless an Ursa Major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I am not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you!" Spike said.

"Hm, an ursa walkin' up the street, hey? Snails! Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Snips asked his fellow friend.

"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snails asked Snips.

"Yeah, uh... oh, come on!" The two then ran off.

The Library

"Twilight, would you put down that book and just listen to me?" Spike asked Twilight. Naruto, Kurama, and the Gold and Silver Brothers didn't have any luck persuading her either.

"Didn't you see how they hated Trixie's bragging, Spike? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends." Twilight said as she still looked at her books.

"It's not the same thing, Twilight. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!"

"No, Spike, it's exactly the same."

"Come on, Twilight, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Trixie."

"I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Trixie." Twilight then made a spell that formed a door in front of Spike. Spike then opened the door.

"But you're the best!"

"Uh. Please, Spike, I said no!"

"If that's the way you want to be, then fine." Spike closed the door again. A few seconds later, Spike went out the door and went to find Naruto.

The Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The team were either on their beds reading books or were watching TV. **(Note: And yes, this world has TV too.) **Kokuou then entered the door. He was tired.

"Well, what took you so long?" Shukaku asked.

"Well, I managed to get Rarity to stop crying. Then I somehow agreed to redo her mane which took _forever_." Kokuou then plopped down on the couch. "So, what's on?"

"Oh, just some soap opera about a stallion and his mare as they go through their lives. And since I lost a bet to Choumei and Matatabi, we have to watch it tonight." Shukaku said.

The Ursa Cave

Snips and Snails entered the Everfree Forest in an attempt to find an Ursa Major. When they entered the cave, it was pitch-black.

"Oh, how we gonna find an Ursa Major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?" Snips asked.

"Hold on." Snails said as he grunted a little and was able to make his horn light up.

"Oh, heh. That's better." The two hear a growl. They turn their heads to see the Ursa.

"Yaaaah!" The idiot duo shout in fright. The Ursa roars. The two then run out of the cave and heard towards Ponyville.

"Hey, guys, where ya goin'?" Spike asked Snips and Snails.

"Can't talk now." Snips said.

"Got a _major_ problem!" Snails said.

"Yeah, Ursa Major, to be exact." Snips said. Spike looked forward and saw a huge beast coming. He high-tailed it back to the library.

"Trixie!" Snips and Snails shouted.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted.

Ponyville

"Trixie!" Snips and Snails said as they called out for Trixie while banging on the door of Trixie's wagon.

"Trixie thought she said the Great and Powerful Trixie did not want to be disturbed!" Trixie said as she stuck her head out the door. Snips then laugh nervously.

"We- We have a-a tiny problem." Snips said.

"Actually, it's a big one." Snails said.

"What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Trixie?" Trixie asks the duo. When they look out in the distance, they see the Ursa coming. The all scream in terror.

"Twilight! You've gotta come! Quick!" Spike said as he ran in the library.

"I already told you, Spike, I don't wanna show up Trixie!" Twilight said.

"No, you don't understand, it's"- Spike said until another roar fills the air.

The Jinchuriki and Biju's House

"_Oh Maria, you will always be the love of my life!" _You then hear kissing.

"Uggh, nasty." Gyuki said.

"Oh, so romantic." Choumei said. A roar is then heard. "Shukaku, we're trying to watch TV. At least tell your stomach to be quiet."

"That's not me." Shukaku said. They turn off the TV and they hear the roar again.

"What is that?" Kokuou asked as he came out of his bedroom.

"I don't know but it sounds strange." Naruto said. As they went outside, they saw a giant blue bear approaching the town. It had stars all over its body making it look like a monster born from the stars. It also had the constellation of Ursa Minor on its side.

"WHAT THE WHAT? THAT'S ONE BIG BEAR." Shukaku said.

"We got to stop it." Naruto said.

Ponyville

As ponies are going into a panic and trying to get to shelter, Twilight and Spike arrive at the scene.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"We brought an ursa to town." Snips announced.

"You _what!?" _Twilight asked.

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixie will vanquish it." Snails said. Finally, Trixie let it all out.

"I can't." Trixie said.

"What!?" Snips and Snails said.

"Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an Ursa Major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better."

"Made it up!?"

**"Maybe you can't but we can."** Kurama announced as he and the Biju arrived at their giant sizes. The Ursa Major then growled at the Biju. But the Biju noted the Ursa's size. The Biju were more than two or three times its size.

**"Heh, that thing's an Ursa Major? What a joke."** Shukaku said as he mocked the Ursa.

**"Whatever. Let's get it out of here."** Before they could, they hear a more frightening noise. They look to the direction of the Everfree Forest to see a larger Ursa come their way. It had the stars of the Ursa Major on its body while more stars seemingly appeared on it. It had a long tail with fangs coming from its mouth like a sabertooth cat from the Prehistoric times. It was about the size of the Biju.

**"Wait a minute? That blue bear is not the Ursa Major."** Kurama said to the Mane Six.

"Wait it's not?" Pinkie Pie asked.

**"No. That's the Ursa Major."** Gyuki said as he pointed to the Ursa Major. The two Ursas then roar into the air.

**"We better think of something or these two will crush the town in an instant. Kinkaku, Ginkaku, we'll handle the big one. You guys handle the baby. Try to lure it out of the town."** Kurama said. The Biju run at the Ursa Major while Kinkaku and Ginkaku resorted to fighting the Ursa Minor. They gave the treasured tools to the Mane Six.

"Guys come back, it's too dangerous." Rarity said to the brothers.

"Don't worry about us. Don't forget, we fought against the strongest tailed beast and survived." Ginkaku said as he and Kinkaku turn into Version 2.

***Bleach-La Distancia Para Un Duelo***

"Let's go Ginkaku." Kinkaku said as he extended his middle tail.

"Right Kinkaku." Ginkaku responded by doing the same thing. They then ran at the Ursa Minor.

Meanwhile, the Biju are fighting the Ursa Major with their full might.

**"Man, this is one angry mama."** Choumei said as she bit the Ursa Major. The Ursa Major then flings her off but she became airborne again.

_'Remember guys, we can't kill her or the baby. We have to get them back to their home.' _Naruto said telepathically.

**"Easy for you to say."** Shukaku said.

Gaara and Shukaku-**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets! **Shukaku patted his stomach and shot compressed bullets of air at the Ursa Major.

The Ursa Major dodged them quickly and ran at the tanuki. Son Goku grabbed the bear's tail and using his might, attempted to throw the bear.

**"Yawwwww!"** Son Goku shouted as threw the bear on her back.

**"Rawrrrrrr!"** The Ursa Major shouted. The ursa rebound quickly and bit the monkey on his legs.

**"Ohhhh!"** Son Goku shouted out. Kurama came and kicked the bear off but the bear slid on her paws while crouching down.

Yugito and Matatabi-**Cat Claw! **Matatabi ran at the Ursa and scratched the bear with her claws. With it distracted, Gyuki comes in with a punch.

**"Me and Gyuki retake the stage! Knocking the beat-up bear right off the page!"** Killer B shouted as he and Gyuki punch the bear down the field.

**'B, what the heck? This is no time for your rhyming!' **Gyuki said to his Jinchuriki.

_'Sorry, can't help it.' _Killer B thought.

With Kinkaku and Ginkaku

Kinkaku and Ginkaku start running on all fours while luring the Ursa Minor away from the town.

"What's the matter? The big baby can't catch us?" Ginkaku said as he continued taunting the bear. The bear tries to flatten the brothers but they dodge the paw. They turn around to face the bear. They use their elongated tails and trip the bear as they got away from the town. But the bear was resisting.

"Wow, you're tough." Kinkaku said.

"Ginkaku, any idea on how to stop this thing?" Ginkaku asked.

"No. But Naruto better hurry. We can't hold this thing for long." The bear then grabbed a tree and throws it at the brothers.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku-**Nine-Tailed Fox Flaming Body! **The brothers emit a huge amount of chakra around their bodies into flames and incinerate the tree completely.

Suddenly, the Ursa Minor sees a family trying to run from the bear. The bear was able to get up.

"Whoa!" Kinkaku said. They failed to move in time just as the bear slaps the two far with its paw. They were then sent into a shop.

"Kinkaku! Ginkaku!" Rainbow Dash shouts out. The two come out.

"We're fine." Kinkaku said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Its heading for that family." Rainbow Dash said to the brothers. Naruto and Kurama see this and try to intervene but they knew they couldn't stop it fast enough.

_'Crud, we won't make it in time.' _Kinkaku thought as he and Ginkaku see the bear go for the family. It raises its paw and attempts to flatten the family.

**"No!" **Naruto shouted as he holds his hand out but suddenly Kurama's hand glows a reddish-orange and the same color surrounds the bear's hand before it could kill the family. Surprisingly, the bear then got thrown away from the family with a lot of force. This only made the Ursa Major even angrier.

**"Kurama, did you and Naruto just use...?"** Gyuki asked the kitsune.

**"Yeah. I think we used magic."** Kurama said as he looked at his hands still glowing. Naruto then remembered when they were being chased by that mob, his hand did glow before they teleported.

"That's impossible. How can they use magic? They're not even unicorns." Twilight asked.

"I don't know that was awesome." Pinkie Pie said. Naruto and Kurama thought for a moment.

**"I have an idea." **Kurama said. Kurama called Twilight over. **"Twilight, come here for a second."** Kurama said.

"Yeah?" Twilight said. Kurama then whispered into Twilight's ear. After understanding the plan, Twilight nodded. Kurama and Naruto then try to use their magic again. They throw the baby against the mama sending them both to the ground. Naruto and Kurama then tried to hold them by surrounding them in the aura.

"**Kurama, are you sure you know what you're doing?" **Choumei asked her brother as she saw that Kurama was getting tired.

"**Be quiet. We're concentrating." **Kurama said. Kurama tried to hold the two still long enough but because he and Kurama only learned this just now, it was hard work and they could see the bears breaking out of the spell. **"Anyday now Twilight." **Twilight finally got herself ready and used her magic. She used her magic to guide the wind along cattails to create music. It was very soothing.

***End La Distancia Para Un Duelo***

"**Where is that music coming from?" **Kokuou asked. He then sees the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor both becoming agitated and eventually become tired after they listen to the music.

"Nice use of number sixteen." Spike said. Twilight then used her magic to grab the water tower and poured out the water. The tower then goes through the barn and you can hear sounds of milking as well as cows mooing.

"Golly, dont'cha know?" A cow said.

"**Ookay." **Roshi said as he saw the magic doing its work. Twilight puts on a cap for the tower. She then activates Initial Form and uses the extra power boost to heighten the effects of the song. Finally, the music manages to subdue the both of them.

"Alright. Kurama, you think you can help me put them back?" Twilight asked the great fox. Kurama nodded and used his power to help Twilight move the Ursas and the milk-filled tower back to the cave. The town then cheered.

"Unbelievable!" Rainbow Dash said.

"That was amazing!" Spike said.

"Heavens to Betsy! We knew you had ability, but not that much! And I never thought Naruto and Kurama could do it as well." Applejack said.

"I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me." Twilight said.

"Hate you?" The team said.

**"Why would we hate you?"** Matatabi asked the unicorn.

"Well, I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought"- Twilight asked until Shukaku speaks up.

"**Uh, wrong. We admire **_**your**_** skills. Trixie's just an obnoxious loudmouth." **Shukaku said.

"_Most_ unpleasant." Rarity said.

"All hat and no cattle." Applejack said.

"So, you don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight asked.

"Your magic is a part of who you are, sugarcube, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend." Applejack said.

"And after watching you, Naruto, and Kurama whup those ursas' hind quarters with magic, we're even prouder." Rainbow Dash said.

"You are?" Twilight asked.

"Yes we are." The team said.

"Wow, Kurama, how'd you know what to do with the Ursas?" Spike asked.

"**You see, after Trixie's performance, me and Twilight decided to look up about those beasts. After watching their behavior, I came up with a simple hypothesis: The Ursa Minor was cranky because it was woken by a **_**certain**_** duo and the Ursa Major went on a rampage because the same duo woke its child up." **Kurama said as he looked at Snips and Snails.

"Awww..." Snips and Snails said.

"Huh. You may have vanquished the Ursas, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie said as she threw a smoke bomb and retreated out of town.

"Why that little..." Rainbow Dash said until Shukaku used his finger tip to catch Rainbow Dash's tail.

"Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson." Twilight said. Snips and Snails attempted to sneak away but Kokuou places his front hoof in their way to prevent them from getting away.

**"Now, about you two. Care to explain yourselves?"** Kokuou said as he glared at the two colts.

"Ah [nervous laughter]. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the Ursas." Snips said.

"We just wanted to see some _awesome magic_." Snails said.

"Yeah! And the way you vanquished those Ursas was _awesome!_" Snips said.

"We deserve whatever punishment you give us." Snails said as he and Snips bowed their heads in shame.

"For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Spike? Should I give them number twenty five?" Twilight asked her assistant.

"Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too." Spike said.

"Heah?" Snips and Snails said in confusion.

"**Number…25?" **The Biju, except Kurama, said in confusion.

"I think you're right." Twilight said as she uses her magic and forms mustaches on the two colts and the dragon.

"Sweet!" Snips, Snails, and Spike said. The Biju then face palm.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends._

_P.S.: I have learned that Naruto and Kurama can use magic as well. I will report to you about this more in the future._

"So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?" Kurama asked the unicorn.

"Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So Spike, uh, how did it go with Rarity?" Twilight said.

"Eh, she didn't go for the mustache." Spike said.

"You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself." Twilight said.

"Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache _and_ a beard?" Spike said.

"C'mon, not this again!" Shukaku said.

"Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no a soulpatch right on my chin!"

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***


	11. Bridle Gossip

Ponyville

The Jinchuriki and Biju were walking with Twilight.

"Man, today feels great!" Naruto said as he stretched out.

"I know right, what a gorgeous day!" Twilight said.

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away." Spike said.

"I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine." Twilight said. When they came to the town, everyone was gone. "What? Where is everypony?"

"Is it some sort of pony holiday?" Kokuou asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Does my breath stink?" Shukaku asked as he belched out a green stench.

"Not more than usual."

"Is it... zombies?!" Spike asked.

"Uh, zero chance." Yagura said.

"Not likely... but possible?"

"Psst!" Said a voice. They look around to and see Pinkie Pie. "Guys Come here! Come! Here! _Hurry!_ Before she gets you!" They all run, mostly on instinct, inside the bakery.

"Who?! The zombie pony?" Spike asked. Pinkie Pie then turned on the flashlight.

"Z-Zombie pony?!" Pinkie Pie.

"Oh my gosh! There are no zombie ponies, Spike. Pinkie, what are you doing here alone in the dark?" Matatabi asked.

"I'm not alone in the dark." Suddenly, the others appear out of the shadows near the team.

"Whoa. Okay then, what are you _all_ doing here in the dark?" Shukaku asked while revising Matatabi's question.

"We're hidin' from her!" Applejack said. They all look out the window to see a mysterious pony. The ponies then gasp.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Bridle Gossip*_

As the scared ponies catch their breath, the Jinchuriki and Biju still look out the way.

"Did you see her Naruto? Did you see... Zecora?" Apple Bloom asked the Jinchuriki.

"Apple Bloom! I told you never to say that name." Applejack scolded her sister.

"Well, I saw her glance this way..." Naruto said until Pinkie Pie cut off him off.

"Glance _evilly_ this way." Pinkie Pie said. Naruto then rolled his eyes.

"... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason."

"No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes." Applejack said as she starts shaking Apple Bloom.

"Did not!" Apple Bloom said in shaky manner.

"So I swept her up and brought her here." Applejack then put Apple Bloom on her back.

"I walked here myself!"

"For safe keepin'."

"Applejack, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora."

"She's mysterious." Fluttershy said.

"Sinister." Rainbow Dash said.

"And spoooooky!" Pinkie Pie said in an over-dramatic sentence. The team groan and look outside. Zecora then takes her hood off to reveal a striped face with a mohawk. Everyone except Twilight, Jinchuriki and the Biju gasp.

"Will you cut that out? Matatabi asked the ponies.

"Just look at those stripes! So garish!" Rarity commented about Zecora's stripes.

"*Sigh* She's a zebra." Kurama said as he recognized the species.

"A what!?" The Mane Five said.

"A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." Rarity then faints.

"Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... _her_!" Applejack said in a scared voice. Shukaku and Spike sneak off into the kitchen.

"Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a far away land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?" Twilight asked.

"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Suddenly, a crash happens that makes its sound like a thunderclap.

"Spike!" Twilight said.

"_Shukaku_!" Matatabi said.

"Uh, sorry." Spike and Shukaku said as they were sneaking some snacks.

"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow..." Applejack said.

"Animals care for themselves..." Fluttershy said.

"And the clouds move..." Rainbow Dash said.

"All on their own!" The three ponies said at the same time.

"We already know that. Besides our world has too, you know." Naruto said. Rarity then again.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil...stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Here we go..." Rainbow Dash said which ended with a sigh.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

She's an evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... _Watch out!_

"Wow. Catchy." Twilight said.

"_Akward_." Naruto whispered to Kinkaku.

"It's a work in progress." Pinkie Pie said.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell us; what exactly have you actually _seen_ Zecora do?" Twilight asked the scared ponies.

"Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said.

"_Oooooh._" Twilight said dramatically.

"Then, she _lurks_ by the stores." Rarity said.

"Oh, my." Matatabi said dramatically.

"And then, she digs at the ground." Fluttershy said.

"Good gracious!" Fu said dramatically. "Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?"

"Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly." Apple Bloom said.

"And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's _going_ to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?" Gyuki said.

"Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?"

"Apple Bloom! Hush and let the big ponies talk." Applejack said.

"I _am_ a big pony!" Apple Bloom said under her breath.

"W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit _that's_ weird." Rainbow Dash said.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Fluttershy asked.

[Pinkie Pie sings "Evil Enchantress" in the background]

"I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if _anypony_ here were actually _brave_ enough to approach her, she would find out the truth." Naruto said.

"Well _I'm_ brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself." Apple Bloom said as she snuck outside and saw Zecora. She hid behind a barrel and watched Zecora leave town. She then tailed her to try to get answers.

"You ponies are being ridiculous!" Twilight said.

"Well, I heard that Zecora eats _hay_." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie, _I_ eat hay; _you_ eat hay!"

"Yeah, but I heard it's the _evil_ way she eats hay."

"Should we stop this?" Gaara asked.

"Nah. Besides, they'll tire each other out eventually." Naruto said.

"Hey! Where's Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked. The team looked around to find no sign of the little filly.

"The door's open." Fluttershy said.

"She went outside!" Rarity said.

"And Zecora's still out there." Rainbow Dash said.

"That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!" Applejack said. The team then leave.

"Spike, you stay here in case Apple Bloom comes back." Kurama said to Spike.

"Will do!" Spike said as he made a salute.

Everfree Forest

Apple Bloom was sticking close to Zecora. Before Apple Bloom could even make contact, she heard Applejack.

"Apple Bloom?" Applejack called out to her sister. You see the Mane Six, Naruto, Han, and the Biju in a patch of blue plants while the rest of the Jinchuriki were standing on the path. Zecora seemed surprised by the Jinchuriki and Biju's appearance. "You get back here right now!"

"Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!" Zecora said as she started back away.

'_The blue leaves?' _Naruto thought. He and Han look at the blue leaves and jump out of it while the Mane Six and Biju stay in the leaves.

"Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear?" Applejack threatened Zecora.

[Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity speak over each other against Zecora]

"Oh brother." Twilight and Kokuou said.

"Beware! Beware!" Zecora warned the team as she disappeared into the mist.

"Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!" Rainbow Dash said.

"And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?" Applejack asked as she scolded her sister.

"I...I..." Apple Bloom stuttered.

"Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?" Applejack said.

"You guys, there's no such thing as curses!" Twilight said.

"Well, _that's_ interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself." Rainbow Dash said.

"My magic, _real_ magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale."Twilight said.

"Just you wait, Twilight. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true." Applejack said as she and the others leave.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Tomorrow, we'll find Zecora and talk to her. We'll prove that the bad things about her are false." Kurama said.

Naruto, Han, Twilight, and Biju's dream

Naruto, Han, Twilight, and the Biju then have a weird dream. It looks like they are struggling a little.

**Pinkie Pie**: _She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances!_

**Zecora**: _Beware! Beware!_

**Pinkie Pie**: _If you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances!_

**Rainbow Dash**: _Yeah, was that supposed to scare us?!_

**Rarity**: _Wicked, wicked zebra!_

**Fluttershy**: _... it's a curse._

**Pinkie Pie**: _Then what will she do?_

**Applejack**: _Just you wait, Twilight; some pony tales really are true._

**Pinkie Pie**: _Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! Soooo... Watch out!_

**Zecora**: [evil laugh]

The next morning-The Library

Twilight woke up the next morning.

"_Ugh_... what a dream... Curses, schmurses. Whoa!" Twilight said as she walked to a mirror. She then saw that she had messed up hair. "Maybe Zecora cursed my hair." She combed her mane but after doing that, she saw that her horn was floppy. "Or she cursed my horn!"

* * *

"No no no no no! None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?!" Twilight said as she searched through books but could not find any answers.

"A curse!" Spike said.

"I said a _real_ reason. Something that points to something _real_." Twilight said.

"How about this one?" Spike presented Twilight a book.

"_Supernaturals_"? Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey!"

"But what if you're wrong, Twilight? What if this really is a"-

"Ah pfurse!" Pinkie Pie spat out as she had a bloated tongue with spots on it similar to those on Twilight's horn.

"A purse? How could it be a purse?" Spike said.

"Pinkie? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me!" Pinkie Pie said as she tried to say "Zecora put a curse on me!" but because of her messed-up tongue, she kept spitting.

"Hey, say it, don't spray it, Pinkie!" Spike said as he wiped off the spit. They then hear a crash outside.

"Ow! [thud] Oh! She's [thud] trying to say-ow!- Zecora [thud]-oh!-[crash] she slapped us all with a-ow- curse!" Rainbow Dash said as she kept crashing due to her wings being in an inverted state.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." Rarity said as she appeared to have hair all over her body similar to a dog. She then blew the hair out of her face. Spike and Twilight yell in surprise.

"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Applejack said in a high-pitched voice. Spike and Twilight gasp as they see that Applejack was shrunk to the size of a doll. She was on Apple Bloom's shoulder. "It's a curse, I tells ya!"

"Guysssss!" Naruto shouts as he comes in. He was now furry. He was golden-colored, had fox ears and a fox tail. He looked like a humanoid kitsune.

"Naruto, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Who knows? I woke up this morning and saw that I looked like Kurama." The Jinchuriki come in but there was nothing wrong with them. Han didn't come in yet. When he came in, he was moving in slow-motion like all of his movements were slowed down in time.

"Hey, where are the Biju?" Rainbow Dash asked as the Biju were no where to be found.

"Guys, come on out." Utakata said.

_"Uh-uh! I'm not coming out!"_ Saiken said telepathically. His voice sounded pretty squeaky.

"Just do it guys!" Reluctantly, the Biju came out but it was freaky.

"Ahh!" Spike shouted out as he sees what happened to the Biju. The male Biju...looked like girls. At the ends of their tails, horns, and/or ears, they had ribbons tied to them, they had lipstick, wore dresses and had on girls' shoes. They even had the chest to prove it. The girl Biju...looked like guys. They didn't have their big chest anymore, they wore guys' clothing and had tennis shoes.

"This is so wrong!" Shukaku said in a high voice just like a girl.

"I'll say." Kinkaku said as his mouth dropped to the ground.

"But the others... seems just fine!" Twilight said.

"We're okay but Fluttershy is what I want to know about." Roshi said.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be a _thing_ wrong with her." Rarity said.

"Fluttershy? Are you okay?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy then flinched.

"Is there something wrong with you? Would you care to tell us?" Matatabi asked. Fluttershy then shook her head. "So... you're not going to tell us? Yes you're not, or yes you will?" Gyuki then got enough.

"For the love of...! What's wrong with you, Fluttershy?!" Gyuki said in his...well, her high voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." Fluttershy said in a deep male voice, similar to a man from Africa. The team just stood there in shock not saying a word. That is until Spike bursts out laughing.

"This is hilarious! Look at all of you! We got: Hairity, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Teeny, Flutterguy, and..." Spike said as he made new nicknames for the ponies but when he saw the Biju, Naruto, and Han, he saw Shukaku pounding his(her) fists, so he moved on to Twilight. "uh... I got nothin'... Twilight Sparkle. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that." Twilight then laughs sarcastically.

"This is no joke, Spike. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!" Twilight said. Spike groaned. Rainbow Dash was able to get airborne.

"I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It's not a curse!" Twilight said.

"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Applejack suggested.

"It's not a hex either!" Choumei said.

"Yeah. How come we aren't affected? We saw her too." Fu said. The team except Spike and Apple Bloom were arguing.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this." Apple Bloom said as she went to go find Zecora.

"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Applejack said.

"I don't care what you guys say. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, girls. Are you with me?" Rainbow Dash asked the rest of the Mane Six.

"Ah am-pft!" Pinkie Pie said.

"And I as well." Rarity said.

"Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous." Fluttershy said.

"Uggh, Applejack what about you? You going along with this too? Applejack?" Saiken asked.

"Pf-she's gone-pft!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Aah! Or somepony stepped on her!" Rarity said. The team look at their feet but don't find a squashed Earth pony.

"... or sat on her?" Twilight said. The team look at their butts but find nothing.

"Rar...ity's... hair!" Han said in slow-motion. The team looked at him with confusion until Pinkie Pie searched Rarity's hair.

"Oh! OH! Pinkie, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space?"

"Nopthe." Pinkie Pie said.

"Um, I don't want to upset anyone but, Apple Bloom is gone too." Isobu said.

"I bet they went after Zecora." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well we better go find them. Come on everyone, let's go." Twilight said.

"Whatever." The male Biju said as they ran outside. Before they could get far, Shukaku tripped on the dress. When he got up, he grumbled. Because Han was moving slow, Son Goku had to carry him over his(her) shoulders. The others then followed him(her).

"Hey, a little help here?" Rainbow Dash said as she was stuck.

"Oopsie! Sorry." Fluttershy said as she almost forgot Rainbow Dash's condition. When she managed to get Rainbow Dash up, she flew outside weirdly.

"OW!"

"Uh... guys? Are you coming?" Fluttershy asked the Jinchuriki and Spike.

"Since we weren't affected, we think you guys should go. We'll catch up with you later." Kinkaku said. When Fluttershy left, Spike gasped. "What?"

"Twilight Flopple!" Spike said as he wrote down the last insult. Ginkaku just slapped him upside the head.

Everfree Forest

As Apple Bloom runs through the Everfree Forest, her sister comes out of her mane.

"Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy!" Applejack told her sister. Apple Bloom thought about it for a second and got an answer.

"No." Apple Bloom said. Then it looked like Applejack just got slapped.

"No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!" Apple Bloom grabbed Applejack and put her on a branch above some spiky thorns.

"Hehehe. Sorry Applejack, but _I'm_ the big sister now." Apple Bloom then walked off.

"Apple Bloom, you come back here right this instant! I'M GONNA TELL Big McIntosh ON YOU! Aw pony feathers."

3 minutes later

The Mane Six, Biju, Naruto, and Han moved through the Everfree Forest.

"C'mon guys. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!" Twilight said. Rarity and Shukaku both trip.

"Ooh... Ahaha. Easier said than done." Rarity said.

"How do girls run in these things?" Shukaku complained about the shoes as he(she) got up and continued running. Rainbow Dash was still having trouble flying.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rainbow Dash said. She crashed through some bushes and came near Applejack.

"Rainbow! Thank Celestia! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddyup pony!" Applejack said as she was about to make Rainbow Dash "giddy-up".

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"YEEE-HAW!" Applejack then kicked Rainbow Dash.

"What the..." Rainbow Dash said as she managed to get airborne. She then flew off.

"No, Rainbow Dash. Other way." Rainbow Dash then flew the opposite way.

Zecora's Hut

They finally arrived at Zecora's Hut. Son Goku then put Han down.

"Oh. I look horrible!" Rarity said as she looked at her dirty body.

"You're telling us!" Kurama said as it shows that the male Biju had trouble running in those darn shoes too and were dirty as well.

"Plis place plooks horrible!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh my. That place really _does_ look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy!" Rarity said saw as she commented about the decorations around the hut. When they look inside the hut, they see Zecora walk in with some kind of bottle. She then put the stuff inside the bottle into the big pot she had. She then starts to speak in a weird language.

"Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!" Pinkie Pie said as she pointed to Zecora.

"She stole your song?" Rarity asked.

"Pinkie Pie, with all due respect, that doesn't sound anything like your song." Matatabi said. Pinkie Pie then pleas with Fluttershy. Finally, Fluttershy sighs as she gives in.

**[Fluttershy]**

She's an evil enchantress

And she does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She will put you in trances

Then what would she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out.

"You saw those terrible things. _Now_ do you believe us Naruto?" Rarity said to Naruto.

"Hmm...Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? [sigh] Everything _is_ pointing to Zecora being... _bad_. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?" Naruto said. The ponies, except Twilight, had a look of defeat. It then looked like Zecora tasted the stuff inside the pot.

"Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I presume. Now, where is that little Apple Bloom?" Zecora said.

"Or... what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?!" Twilight said.

* * *

"What if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight said. Only the ponies scream as Naruto, Han, and the Biju still refused to believe that Zecora was bad. The team looked up to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash coming in fast.

"I'm comin' for ya, Apple Bloom!" Applejack said as she and Rainbow Dash were about to crash into the hut.

"Aaah!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Zecora then talks in her native language.

"Whoa there. Easy, Rainbow Crash." Applejack had difficulty controlling Rainbow Dash while Zecora was yelling in her native language for them to stop.

"What have you done with Apple Bloom?" Twilight asked Zecora as she and the others barged in. Applejack then ties a rope around Zecora's ear and attempts to try to get her. But Zecora is huge compared to her size right now. Rainbow Dash was still flying uncontrollably around the hut.

"Ponies! What is this you..." Zecora said until Rainbow Dash knocks over the huge vat. "No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!"

"We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!" Twilight said.

"You made me and my friends look ridiculous." Rarity said.

"You made me _sound_ ridiculous!" Fluttershy said.

"You made me speak ridiculous!" Pinkie Pie said incoherently

"You ruined my horn!" Twilight said.

"How _dare_ you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?" Zecora said to the Mane Six while Naruto, Han, and the Biju stood back, letting the Mane Six have it for accusing Zecora of being evil.

"You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us." Rainbow Dash said.

"It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!" Zecora said, obviously angry.

"_Where is Apple Bloom!?_" Twilight asked Zecora as she and the zebra were neck-and-neck. The team then sees enough.

"Okay, this is going too far. Alright you two…" Kurama said until he(she) sees Apple Bloom return.

"Zecora! I think I found all the things ya asked for." Apple Bloom said as she returned but saw the commotion in the hut. "What in Ponyville is goin' on here?"

"Apple Bloom! You're okay!" Applejack said as she relieved that her sister was okay.

"Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!" Twilight said. Zecora, Apple Bloom, Naruto, Han, and the Biju start laughing.

"Oh Twilight. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse." Apple Bloom said.

"TOLD YA!" Shukaku said.

"Apple Bloom, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse. You can even look at the Biju and tell." Twilight said.

"This _isn't_ a curse." Apple Bloom.

"If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact." Zecora said.

Flashback

_"Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke." _Zecora said to the team.

Present

"So, she was warning us about that plant? I understood her warning a little but I never knew what she meant fully." Naruto said.

"Yes. It's called Poison Joke." Apple Bloom said.

"Poi...son... Joke?" Han asked.

"That plant is much like poison _oak_. But its results are like a joke." Zecora said.

"What in the hay does that mean?" Applejack asked as she did not understand Zecora's riddle.

"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh."

"... Will somepony please talk normal?"

"What she's saying is that when we found Apple Bloom tailing Zecora yesterday, we happened to go into the Poison Joke. That's why the others weren't affected even though they saw Zecora as well. All of our problems are just little jokes that played on us." Naruto explained.

"_LITTLE JOKES?!_ Very funny."

"Ok, fine. But what about the cauldron?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"And the chanting?" Fluttershy asked.

"And the creepy decor?" Rarity asked.

"Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'." Zecora said about the two masks.

"Not welcoming at _all_, if you ask me."

"The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme."

"Ohh. That's what she was doing." Kurama said.

"But the cauldron... The Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight asked.

"Lookie here Twilight. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!" Apple Bloom said as she showed her a book.

"A...bub...bble... bath?" Han asked as he scratched his head slowly.

"But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?" Twilight asked. Zecora then showed the cover of the book which was the exact book Spike showed her earlier.

"Here is the book you see. Sad that you lack it in your library." Zecora said.

"Twilight, is there something you need to tell Zecora?" Naruto asked. Twilight's ears then sagged a little.

"Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. _Supernaturals: Natural remedies and cure-alls that are simply super._ I...I... I'm so sorry Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside." Twilight said as she apologized for her mistake.

"Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Zecora said to the rest of the Mane Six as they all had looks of sadness. Apple Bloom then laughed slightly.

"Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?" Twilight asked.

"Please! I hate being a girl!" Shukaku said.

"Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville." Zecora said.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are _mysteriously_ closed." Apple Bloom.

"Oh, well... I think we can help you with that." Twilight said. The Biju then nodded.

"And I know who to talk to." Shukaku said.

Ponyville

As everypony in town are going about their business, they see the team walking down the street.

"Look Rose! How awful!" Daisy said as she pointed up the street.

"The wicked enchantress has cursed them all." Rose said.

"The horror, the horror!" Lily Valley said. All of the ponies run inside their homes and/or shops. Shukaku goes up to the door.

"Daisy!" Shukaku said as he(she) knocked on the door. "Daisy, we need to talk."

Later-The Spa

The guys were relaxing in a tub what the girls were in another tub. All of their symptoms were disappearing.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dear Princess Celestia,_

_my friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; It's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._

"Miss Zecora. I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!" Lotus Blossom said as she commented about Zecora's bath. Before she could say anything, Apple Bloom was worried.

"Applejack! Hey, where's Applejack?!" Apple Bloom asked. Everyone was searching the tubs looking for her.

"Dang? Applejack?!" Kokuou called out.

"I'm right here fellas. I ain't tiny no more!" Applejack said as she was in a smaller tub.

"Okay, don't scare us like that again." Saiken said. Applejack then chuckled a little.

"Ooh. I have never felt so lovely in all my life!" Rarity said.

"Oh my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean I _love_ talking so much and when I couldn't talk 'cause my tongue was all 'ehhhh'. It was the _worst!_ Don't you agree, Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie said as her rambling went right to asking Fluttershy.

"... Yes." Fluttershy said, finally having her normal voice back. Everyone then laugh.

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme-Gentle Rainbow***

* * *

**On the reviews, tell me if you were laughing and/or surprised that the Biju's genders got flipped. Man, that poison joke is some powerful stuff.**


	12. Call of the Cutie

**Author Notes: I want to give you a quick note about cutie marks in this alternate universe. When young ponies gain their cutie marks, the marks are actually on their arms. After a few years, they move to the ponies' thighs.)**

* * *

The School

At the school, students are chattering among themselves.

"Let's quiet down please. We have a very important lesson to get to." Miss Cheerilee said to the class. The class then quiets down. "Thank you. Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks."

"Bo-ring" Diamond Tiara said. Apple Bloom glared at her for a second before getting a piece of paper and a pencil and begin to jot down notes.

"You can all see my cutie mark, can't you? Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank." Cheerilee said as she pulled down a huge picture of herself when she was a young filly.

"Aww...! She's so precious!" Twist said.

"Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Cheerilee said as she showed another picture, now herself in her teenage years with fizzy hair and braces. Her cutie mark was on the sides of her arms.

"Look at her hair." A filly said offscreen.

"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then. I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! When she discovers that certain something that makes her special!" Twist said.

"That's right, Twist. A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something..." While Apple Bloom is writing down notes, Diamond Tiara is trying to get a response from Apple Bloom but to no avail. "...that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing," Diamond Tiara is still trying to call Apple Bloom but still has no success. "...or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time."

"PSSST!" Diamond Tiara makes to Apple Bloom a third time.

"What!" Apple Bloom in a low shout. She sees that Diamond Tiara has a note and wants Apple Bloom to pass it to Silver Spoon. Apple Bloom takes the note but Cheerilee startles her.

"Apple Bloom! Are you passing a note?" Cheerilee asked the filly.

"Uh I... Um..."

"What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class?" Cheerilee then gasps as the note was blank. "It's blank." Diamond Tiara then laughs.

"Remind you of anypony?" Diamond Tiara said. Apple Bloom then looks at her blank arms.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Call of the Cutie*_

Outside the School 3:00 P.M.

After working hard, Kokuou was going through Ponyville and saw a young orange filly with a red bow come out of the school with her friend. He immediately recognized her as Applejack's little sister Apple Bloom yet she was sad for some reason.

"Want some sweets? I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself." Said Twist as she and Applebloom left the school.

"M-mm." said Apple Bloom as she rejected Twist's offer.

"They'll make you smi-i-le."

"No..." Before Kokuou could talk to Apple Bloom about why she was down, he sees Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk up to them.

"I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already. [gasp] I mean, almost all of us have them already. Don't worry you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend." Said Diamond Tiara as she circled Apple Bloom and Twist with Silver Spoon.

"It's going to be amazing." Said Silver Spoon. Kokuou felt completely pissed right now and was now walking towards the four students.

"It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark. How could it _not_ be?"

[**Diamond Tiara** and **Silver Spoon** in unison: Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump!] [laughing]

"Leave them alone." Kokuou said. The four fillies look towards the Five-Tails and were surprised by his appearance. Kokuou was a bit taller than Big McIntosh which makes him look like a giant to the fillies. "Why don't you two just scram and go bother someone else."

"Fine, we were just leaving. But we'll see you this weekend." Said Silver Spoon. She and Diamond Tiara then said in unison as they walked away, "blank flanks!"

"Apple Bloom, are you alri-" said Kokuou but before he finished, Apple Bloom ran to the farm. "Apple Bloom wait!"

_'Apple Bloom, what happened?' _Kokuou thought as he saw the orange filly still running.

"Uh Mr. Kokuou, will you tell Apple Bloom I'll go to the cute-ceañera with her?" Twist said to the dolphin-horse.

"Sure."

Sweet Apple Acres 3:07 P.M.

While Gaara, Shukaku, Killer B, and Gyuki were working in the field, Apple Bloom was ranting on about not having a cutie mark to Applejack.

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" said Apple Bloom as she was complaining about being a "blank flank".

"Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually."

"But I don't want one _eventually_! I want one _right now_! I can't go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't!"

"'course you can. Y'know, I was the last pony in _my_ class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I know my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal. [gasp] Come to think of it, Granny Smith was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Big Macintosh."

"I really don't see how _that's_ supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family. ...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got _apples_ for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an _apple pie_, Big Macintosh has an _apple half_; my unique talent must has som'n to do with apples! Apples apples apples! [crash] Oops... apples."

Meanwhile in another part of Sweet Apple Acres

**Arms of Sand! **Shukaku and Gaara both sent arms that cut down the apples.

**Seven Swords Dance! **Killer B used his seven swords and quickly cut down the apples.

**Headbutt! **Gyuki rammed a tree and forced the apples down.

"Phew. That was some hard work." Said Killer B. He then hears someone shouting. He looks over towards the source of the noise.

"What's up about Apple Bloom?" Shukaku asked while watching her shout upset about something but couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"She's just upset that she doesn't have her cutie mark." Said Kokuou as he came to the group.

"Why? I know you earn it when you find your special talent but why now?"

"Because, she wants to find it before Diamond Tiara's cutecenera so she won't be called a blank flank. Or rather…blank arms."

"Ah, not that spoiled brat." Said Gyuki.

"Wait, if I can recall, she's the daughter of Filthy Rich." Gaara said. "That would explain her snobbish attitude."

"Yeah, I could tell." Said Kokuou as he remembered how Diamond Tiara was acting.

Later-The Market

"Get your delicious nutritious apples here!" Applejack said to ponies passing by.

"Delicious _and _nutritious, and _so many uses_! You can eat 'em, play with 'em," Apple Bloom said. [groan]

[offscreen: hey, watch it!]

"…create fine art for your home with 'em, you have to be crazy not to get a bushel of your very own."

"Heh... she's so creative, heh."

"You sir, care t' buy some apples?" Apple Bloom asked a stallion.

"No thanks." A stallion said.

"Why not?"

"I have plenty at home."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure I..."

"You're _pretty sure_, but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you?"

"Y...ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?"

"Aaal-right!" The stallion got the apples and walked off.

"You forgot your change!"

"Woo-hoo! That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark! So, what does my cutie mark look like? A shoppin' bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple?" There was still no cutie mark on her arms. "Hmm... maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first." She then saw a mare touch the merchandise. "YOU TOUCH IT, YOU BUY IT. We take cash or credit." The mare then walked off.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Ma'am!" But it was no use. "Aww... Now Apple Bloom, you can't just..." Apple Bloom then placed some apples into another mare's bag.

"That'll be four bits."

"I didn't put those in my bag." Sweetie Drops said.

"Likely story. Four bits, lady!"

"Apple Bloom! I am really really sorry about that. She's new. Here, take these. No charge. ...and these. ...and these." Applejack said. Sweetie Drops then walked off groaning. "Y'all come back now, y'hear?" Applejack said until she sent a glare at her little sister.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sorry little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over."

"What? But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark?"

"Home. Now." Applejack demanded. Apple Bloom then pouted.

"Ugh. Listen sugar-cube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one?" Applejack asked Apple Bloom.

"Well... Twist doesn't have _hers_ yet." Apple Bloom said as she remembered that Twist doesn't have one as well.

"Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend."

"You're sure you don't want me to stick around 'till the end of th' market?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Hey! Who's been using my racket?" Mutton-Chops said as his racket had splattered apples on it.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Applejack said.

Near Twist's House 4:30 P.M.

'_Seriously, who uses a racket to hit apples?" _said Kokuou as he heard about the commotion at the market. He then saw Apple Bloom come to Twist's house.

"Oh, what's up Apple Bloom?" asked Twist when she came to the door.

"So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together. I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark."

'_That would be nice. Two blank flanks at that cutecenera will shock Diamond Tiara.' _thought Kokuou.

"Well, um..." stuttered Twist before she stepped outside and showed Apple Bloom her cutie mark of two candy canes.

[gasp] Was the reaction from Apple Bloom.

_'How did she find her talent so quickly.' _Said Kokuou.

"Isn't my cutie mark swell? I've always loved making my own favorite sweets, but it took me some time to discover that it was my super-special talent. Pretty sweet, huh?" said Twist.

"Yeah, pretty... sweet." Said Apple Bloom as she made a low grumble.

"Hey... this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceañera together. You're still gonna come to the party, are you?"

"Of course she will." Said Diamond Tiara as she and Silver Spoon walked by.

"It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark, would be, like, the most embarrassing thing ever." Said Silver Spoon. Kokuou needed to find a way to put those fillies in their place.

Later-Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The Biju and Jinchuriki, except Kokuou and a few others who were out for the moment, were watching TV.

_"I can't Martin! You're my brother's uncle's son!" _Maria said on the TV.

"Okay, that is straaaaange." Kinkaku said.

"Mm-hmm." The others said. Kokuou then came in.

"We heard about Apple Bloom. You want to get back at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, eh?" Kurama said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how. Gaah, I wish there were other fillies like Apple Bloom that don't have cutie marks." Kokuou said.

"Wait a minute. We know a couple of fillies." Yugito said. Kokuou then got a little grin.

* * *

Next Day, Ponyville (4 hours before the cute-ceañera)

Apple Bloom was sitting right by a tree and suddenly Rainbow Dash flies by and notices a dark cloud, comically, hanging over Apple Bloom.

"Wow, looks like some pony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head. Let _me_ do something about that." She then goes to the cloud and kicks it away. "What's the matter, kid?"

"There's a cute-ceañera this afternoon and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I wanna get my cutie mark but I'm no good at sellin' apples but I really wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually but... I WANT IT NOW!" yelled Apple Bloom as she explains the situation.

"Cutie mark? I can get you a cutie mark like that!" [snap]

"Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen."

"Why wait for something to happen when you can _make_ it happen?"

"But Applejack says th..."

"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was _first_ in her class to get a cutie mark? I always liked flying an' all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAAM, this sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning." Apple Bloom agreed to Rainbow Dash's methods and wanted her to help.

_*Montage of Apple Bloom's failures at sports*_

2 hours before the cute-ceañera

After a montage of failures, Rainbow Dash was looking through a book.

"Tried that one... tried that one... tried that one..." said Rainbow Dash while looking at the book of extreme sports. Apple Bloom saw two certain fillies coming so she hid behind the trees.

"Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party." Said Silver Spoon as she and Diamond Tiara walked by Rainbow Dash.

"I know. It totally shows off my cutie mark." Gloated Diamond Tiara.

"I love being special."

"Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be... _not_ special?"

"I don't even want to, like, _think_ about it."

"Tried that one... tried _that_ one..." said Rainbow Dash while still looking through the book.

"I'm doomed. Doomed! I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at." Said Apple Bloom as she popped out of her hiding place.

"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Said Pinkie Pie as she suddenly appeared.

"Eatin' cupcakes?"

"Eating cupcakes?" said a confused Rainbow Dash as she looked up from her books.

"Eating cupcaaakes!"

"I really appreciate all your help Rainbow Dash. You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I c'n learn a lot more but... I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at cute-ceañera! _Hold on_ Pinkie Pie, I'm comin'." Said Apple Bloom as she went after Pinkie Pie.

SugarCube Corner 1 hour before the cute-ceañera

"I can't believe I didn't think of this. A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's _sooo_ obvious. Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down!" said Apple Bloom as she was looking through the cabinets.

"I don't have any cupcakes."

"Oh."

[gasp] "But you look like you'd be good at helping me _make_ some."

"I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too."

[Pinkie Pie]

All you have to do is take a cup of flour!

Add it to the mix!

Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!

A bit of salt, just a pinch!

Baking these treats is such a cinch!

Add a teaspoon of vanilla!

Add a little more, and you count to four,

And you never get your fill of...

Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!

Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!

Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!

[cough] "Hot, hot, hot!" yelled Apple Bloom as she put the cupcakes on the counter.

"Oooh, those look much better than the last batch. [chomp] Mmm..." said Pinkie Pie as she suddenly chewed on the burnt cupcake.

"Ugh! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either. [sigh] I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever."

"What about that?" said Pinkie Pie with her mouth full as she saw something on Apple Bloom's flank.

"What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there? [gasp] A cutie mark! It's a... a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No... Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe." Pinkie Pie then came near the spot and blew the flour away.

[blow] "Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo."

"Whoa, what's been going on in here?" said Twilight as she came into the kitchen with concern.

"We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them?" said Pinkie Pie as she brought a cupcake to Twilight.

"Nnnno thank you... not that they don't look, heh, _delicious_." Said Twilight as she noticed how burnt they looked.

"Twilight, you have to help me." Said a desperate Apple Bloom.

"What's the matter?" Apple Bloom then took in a deep breath and told what is going on.

"Tiara's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they all have cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Pinkie Pie says I can't just make appear, but I _need_ it to appear, RIIIGHT NOW!"

"Uhhh… I don't follow. How can _I_ help you?"

"You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear."

"Oh no Apple Bloom. A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for

Herself."

"Please Twilight, jus' trah."

"I'm sorry but"-

"Oh please, please, please please _please_!" pleaded Apple Bloom.

"Alright _alright_!"

"Oh thank you thank you _thank you_." A cutie mark suddenly appeared. "Yes! I knew you could do... it." The mark then disappeared leaving Apple Bloom disappointed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I told you"- Twilight said as she tried to explain before she was cut off by AB.

"Try again, try again!" yelled Apple Bloom. Twilight then gave a sigh and proceeded to make a cutie mark appear. With each passing failure, Apple Bloom became sadder and sadder as the marks kept going away.

"Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time."

"It's hopeless, hopeless! I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me name. It will be the worst night of my life."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that."

"Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that [gulp] party." Said Apple Bloom as she suddenly realized she was at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera.

* * *

Diamond Tiara's Cutecenera

"How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugar Cube corner?" said Apple Bloom as she forgot about when the party was happening.

"Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she put a hat onto Apple Bloom. After getting out of sight, Apple Bloom was formulating a plan to escape.

"I have to get out of here before anypony sees me." After watching Diamond Tiara yell at Snips for eating the cake, AB was about to escape. "Okay Apple Bloom, almost there." Suddenly, Applejack appeared in the doorway.

Applejack then started to speak as she was pushing Apple Bloom back into SugarCube Corner. "Apple Bloom, you made it. After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you." Apple Bloom turned around to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approaching her. Quickly, she took a cloth from the table and put it around her arms.

"Well well well, look who's here." Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon were right behind Apple Bloom.

"Nice outfit." Silver Spoon snickered.

"Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute." Said Apple Bloom while keeping the cloth on tight.

"It really shows off your cutie mark-oh wait, that's right, you don't have one." Said Diamond Tiara.

"Uh, I have a cutie mark."

"Eh, what? Since when?"

"Since... Um... Earlier today."

"Oh really? Let's see it."

"I shouldn't, I couldn't. My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to _me_ instead of _you_. Outshined at your own cute-ceañera, can you imagine how embarrassing that would be?"

"Uh, forget it; I didn't really want to see it anyway."

"Okay, well, Imma go mingle. Enjoy your party." [Sigh] When she tries to go out the door again, she trips causing her cloth to rip making Apple Bloom fall onto the record player.

[Record scratch]

"Oh no." Apple Bloom said as her blank arms were revealed.

"Wow, that _is_ an amazing cutie mark." Said Silver Spoon.

"Nice try, [**Diamond Tiara** and **Silver Spoon** in unison: blank flank!]"

[Offscreen: you got a problem with blank flanks?] The crowd turns around to see Naruto, Kurama, and Kokuou at a table. Suddenly, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle emerge from under the table where Naruto and the two Biju were at.

"I said, you got a problem with blank flanks?" said Scootaloo.

"The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special." Suddenly, two arms reach out from the crowd and pick up Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and lifted them into the air which gets a gasp from the crowd.

"Hey, who in the right mind would do this?" asked Diamond Tiara as she saw that she was in the air.

"That would be me." Said a familiar voice. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon turn their heads around to see Han looking right at them with his stern face. "What is all of this commotion about blank flanks?"

"Nothing. This doesn't pertain to you. That filly is nothing without a cutie mark." Diamond Tiara said as she pointed her hoof towards Apple Bloom.

"No, it means she's full of potential." Said Scootaloo.

"It means she could be great at _anything_. The possibilities are, _like_, endless." Said Sweetie Belle. She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer, she could even be mayor of Ponyville some day." Said Sweetie Belle.

"...and she's not stuck being _stuck-up_ like you two."

"Hey, this is _my_ party, why are you two on _her_ side?" Diamond Tiara asked Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as she and Silver Spoon tried to free themselves from Han's grasp but to no avail.

"Because..." Naruto said before he turned the two fillies around to reveal that they too do not have cutie marks on their arms either.

"You don't have cutie marks _either_? I thought I was the only one." Said Apple Bloom.

"We thought we were the only two."

"I for one think we have three lucky fillies." Said Twilight.

"Lucky? How can they be _lucky_?"

"Because, they get to have the experience of discovering what they are meant to be." Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"Butt out of this. You are not a pony and therefore do not have a cutie mark."

"I may not have a cutie mark…" Naruto said as he put his foxy smile on his face. He then pointed to his headband. "But, this shows what I am."

"What is that supposed to mean?" yelled Diamond Tiara.

"The headband means I am a Hidden Leaf Shinobi."

"So, that is not the same as a cutie mark."

"Diamond Tiara, a cutie mark is the same as a headband. Shinobi earn their headbands when they earn it while ponies get it when they find their special talent. You get it from working hard to discover if you want to be a Shinobi or just get a normal job. You already earned your cutie marks so there's a chance for these three to earn their's."

"And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just in a day." Said Applejack as she approached Apple Bloom. "Han, you can let those two go." Han agreed and set the two bullies on the ground. Han then walked off.

Later

Many ponies then start talking to the three fillies.

"Hey, what's everypony doing? This is _my_ party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to _me_." said Diamond Tiara.

"Whatever. We still think you're losers, right Diamond Tiara? Bump, bump, sugar... lump..." said Silver Spoon as she tried to do her usual routine with Diamond Tiara but to no avail.

"Not now, Silver Spoon."

At the table with the three "blank flanks"

"Name's Scootaloo."

"Sweetie Belle."

"Apple Bloom." Suddenly the record turned off because Shukaku turned it off when he came in with a stereo. It started playing "Can't Touch This". **(Note: Yes, this world has the same music as on Earth.)**

"Let's get this party started!" Shukaku said as he had on shades. A lot of ponies start dancing right by Shukaku.

"So I was thinking, now that we're friends... I mean, we are friends, right?" Apple Bloom asked her two new pals.

"How could we not be? We're totally alike. We don't have cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon drive us crazy-" said Scootaloo.

"_Totally_ crazy."

"Well, now that we're friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?" said Apple Bloom as she wondered what they were going to do to find their special talent.

"Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society." said Sweetie Belle.

"I'm liking this idea." said Scootaloo.

"A secret society. Yeah. We need a name for it though." said Apple Bloom.

"The Cutie Mark Three?" asked Scootaloo.

"The Cutastically Fantastics?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"How about... The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom said which got approval from the other two fillies.

"It's perfect!" shouted Scootaloo.

"This is gonna be so great!" said Sweetie Belle.

"We're gonna be _unstoppable_!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes?" Scootaloo asked as she was about to eat a cupcake but Apple Bloom covered her mouth in time.

"NOT the cupcakes. Trust me." said Apple Bloom as she threw away the table.

"Let's see if there are any cookies." said Sweetie Belle as she got up from the table.

"Yeah! Come on." yelled Apple Bloom as they went to go dance. They then saw Shukaku breakdancing on the floor much to the shock of Kurama and the others when they arrived at the party. But a lot of ponies were cheering for Shukaku.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dearest Princess Celestia,_

_I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out..._

**Princess Celestia**: _...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are._ "Hmm..." Princess Celestia said as she remembered when she got her cutie mark.

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme Song: Gentle Rainbow***

* * *

**And that is how the Cutie Mark Crusaders were formed.**


	13. Suited for Success

Jinchuriki Training Field 9:20 A.M.

After a huge explosion went off, Spike was very weak and could barely stand.

"Good job Spike. You managed to complete the Version 2 Tailed Beast Ball." Naruto said to the baby dragon. "Now, what happened to the bookworm, clothes designer, the tomboys, the party animal, and the shy one?"

"Well, Kokuou came out here early this morning and saw them finally complete the Tailed Beast Ball. They must have been training for a while because they could barely stand after long. So, he gave them a few days off."

"That's a surprise." Said Ginkaku.

"What is?" asked Kinkaku.

"That Rarity would work so hard and not complain."

"Yeah, that is weird." Suddenly, Kurama sensed Matatabi's telepathy.

'_What is it?' _asked Kurama.

'_Yugito and Fu want to show all of you something so come to Carousel Boutique.' _Said Matatabi.

'_All right, we'll be there in a jiffy.' _Matatabi and Kurama then end their telepathy.

"What's going on?" asked Spike.

"Yugito and Fu want to see us at the clothes store. Probably about those clothes for the Triple G."

"Triple G?" asked Ginkaku.

"The Grand Galloping Gala." Said Naruto.

"Oh. Spike, let's go."

"Don't worry about me. Twilight is going to make me a tuxedo later."

"Right, well let's get a move on." Kinkaku said as he and the others went back to Ponyville.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Suited For Success*_

Outskirts of Ponyville

Naruto, Kurama, and the Gold and Silver Brothers were jumping from one rooftop to another until they landed right in front of Rarity's shop. They then see the other male Jinchuriki and Biju already waiting there.

"Let me guess, Matatabi also told you guys." Naruto said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, we were waking up then she suddenly called us." Yagura said as he was wiping the stuff out of his eyes.

"Those two better have prepared something good to have interrupted our day of relaxing." Saiken said as he opened the door to the store. "Uggh, this place just makes my eyes burn every time I come in here."

"You said it." Said Ginkaku. The boys then see Yugito come around the corner.

"There you are. Come around the corner except for you Kokuou." Yugito said with an excited voice.

"Why can't I come?" Kokuou asked.

"Rarity wants to see you but she is working on her party dress so wait until she's ready." Kokuou then went to the shop which was around the corner.

Carousel Boutique, Yugito's Room

The Jinchuriki and Biju came to Yugito's room and saw Matatabi, Fu, and Choumei waiting there.

"What's up?" asked Killer B. The girls were in front a curtain.

"Look at your clothes for the Gala." Fu said as she and Yugito opened the curtains to reveal the men's clothes. They all wore tuxedoes and each had colors and symbols that represented each Jinchuriki or Biju. Naruto saw that his tuxedo had orange and black just like his ninja outfit and it had the symbol of the Hidden Whirlpool on the shoulders and on the backside. The rest of the outfits matched the guys' own designs. The guys had solemn expressions.

"You don't like them?" asked Fu.

"Like them? We love them!" The guys shouted.

***Matatabi, Yugito, Fu, and Choumei: *….* ***

"Girls, you guys did an amazing job on these outfits. Thank you for your hard work." Said Kurama.

"Aw, thank you Kurama." Said Matatabi as she hugged Kurama which made the great fox blush.

"Hehe." Shukaku chuckled. Kurama saw Shukaku and put on his malicious grin.

Meanwhile in Rarity's Workstation

"Howdy, Rarity!" Applejack shouted as she came through the door.

"Shh... Can't you see Rarity is trying to concentrate?" Twilight said as she tried to hush her friend.

"What do you think she's makin'?"

"Looks like a dress."

"Well, that makes sense. Since this is a dressmaker's shop and all."

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the impatient clothes designer.

"Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight said as she put her dress in front of Rarity.

"Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!"

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine."

"Twilight Sparkle. I insist on making you a new dress."

"But..."

"Not another word! I won't take no for an answer."

"Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful."

"I must agree." Said a familiar voice. The girls turned around to see Kokuou leaning on the doorway that leads to the other rooms. "Any dress that you make always turns out right." Rarity was blushing hard and Kokuou was just smiling. Rarity stopped and then turned to Applejack.

"Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either." Said Rarity.

"Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds." Said Applejack

"You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire."

"Hm... Nah."

"What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?"

"Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... froufrou-y."

"Deal!"

"Look out below!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she crashed through the window into the fabrics. "Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work." Suddenly, Rarity got an idea.

"Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash."

"Outfit for the what now?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stumbled out of the fabrics.

"I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Pinkie and Fluttershy too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!"

"What a great idea! If you're sure you can handle it." Said Twilight as she supported her friend's idea.

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!"

"Oh, I love fun things!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Then it's settled. We'll have a fashion show starring us."

"Count me out on the fashion show. This is only for the ladies." Said Kokuou.

"Very well Kokuou."

"So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six... plus yourself, seven ponies? And lickety split?"

"Oh, Applejack. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard."

"Ahhh!" Shukaku yelled as he was thrown from the upstairs window.

"*Sigh* I'll go check on him." Kokuou said as he went outside.

* * *

[**Rarity**]

Thread by thread, stitching it together

Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip

Making sure the fabric folds nicely

It's the perfect color and _so_ hip

Always gotta keep in mind my pacing

Making sure the clothes' correctly facing

I'm stitching Twilight's dress

Yard by yard, fussing on the details

Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?

Make her something perfect to inspire

Even though she hates formal attire

Gotta mind those intimate details

Even though she's more concerned with sales

It's Applejack's new dress

Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink

Fluttershy something breezy

Blend color and form,

_[To Opalescence]_ Do you think it looks cheesy?

Something brash, perhaps quite fetching

Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?

Making sure it fits forelock and crest

Don't forget some magic in the dress

Even though it rides high on the flank

Rainbow won't look like a tank

I'm stitching Rainbow's dress

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Thread by thread, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, never stressed

And that's the Art of the Dress!

* * *

Later that Day

Kokuou and the five mares returned back to Carousel Boutique to see the Gala outfits that Rarity created. They were told to keep their eyes closed.

"That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. Okay, you can look now!" The stallion and the mares opened their eyes and had a good view of their outfits. "These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not? Kokuou, I made one that matches your color. And Twilight! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality. Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Rainbow Dash, but I did it. Oh, and it turned out BEAUTIFUL, don't you think? Ooo, and I know you are going to love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings spring! And Pinkie Pie, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?" Kokuou was surprised by his tuxedo and actually smiled at his friend's accomplishment. But the five mares did not like the dresses at all and they tried to act like they were good.

"Wow... They're..." said Twilight but could not finish.

"Yeah, they're..." said Rainbow Dash.

"They sure are... sumth'n."

"Yes! Something." Said Twilight. Kokuou then noticed that his friends were talking strangely.

"I love something! Something is my favorite!" said Pinkie Pie.

"It's... nice." Said Fluttershy.

"But what's the matter? Don't you like them?" Rarity asked her friends.

"They're very nice..." said Twilight.

"I think they are swell, Rarity. Nice job." Kokuou said honestly.

"And we're plum grateful cause you worked so hard on them."

"Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining." Rainbow Dash said flat out. She then received an evil glare from Kokuou. "She asked."

"I guess what we all are saying is that they're just not what we had in mind." Said Twilight.

[Collective _yeah, _except for Kokuou]

"That's okay. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them." Said Rarity.

"Rarity, you don't have to redo the outfits." Said Kokuou.

"I want them to be better that just fine. I want you to think they're absolutely perfect."

"Are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose." Said Applejack.

"Oh, it's no imposition. Really, I insist."

"Well, in that case... Thank you again, Rarity." Twilight said as she and the other mares left the room. However, Kokuou stayed in the room.

"Rarity, I'll just take mine." Said Kokuou.

"Are you sure?" asked Rarity.

"Yes." Said Kokuou as he neatly put his tuxedo in his bag. "And, Rarity are you sure you want to redo their dresses?"

"Totally."

"Alright. Don't exert yourself. Too much sewing will stress your mind." Kokuou said as he gave a warning to Rarity before leaving the shop.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Rarity said as she contemplated her decision.

Jinchuriki Training Field

Shukaku and Kurama were both playing Chess while the other Biju except for Kokuou were asleep. Kokuou was watching his two brothers play the game. Shukaku had bandages due to being thrown from the window by his older brother.

"Check mate." Kurama said as he took Shukaku's last piece.

"Whaaatt?" yelled Shukaku. He immediately calmed down. "Well, looks like I lost again." Suddenly, Naruto and the other Jinchuriki were behind Kurama.

"You're back."

"Have you seen Rarity?" Naruto asked the Biju.

"She's still designing those outfits." Said Kokuou.

"Why? I thought she finished."

"She did, but the girls did not approve."

"What? Here Rarity makes awesome dresses for them and they say "they're not what we had in mind"." Said Shukaku. "That is a load of bulls**t."

"Watch the language, Shukaku." Matatabi said as she was still asleep but somehow heard the conversation.

"Right now, they are telling her what their dresses should look like." Kokuou said.

"Oh boy." Kurama and Shukaku said in unison as they knew that these new outfits will be bad.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle**: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four.

**[Rarity]**

Stitch by stitch, stitching it together

Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?

Even if my fabric choice was perfect

Got to get them all done by tonight

Pinkie Pie, the color's too obtrusive

Wait until you see it in the light

I'm sewing them together!

**Pinkie Pie**: Don't you think my gown would be more "_me_" with some lollipops?

**Rarity**: Well, I think...

**Pinkie Pie**: Balloons?

**Rarity**: Well...

**Pinkie Pie**: DO IT!

**[Rarity]**

Hour by hour, one more change

I'm sewing them together, take great pains

Fluttershy, you're putting me in a bind

Rainbow Dash, what is on your mind?

Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time

Don't forget, Applejack's duds must shine

Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call

Brings a whole new revision

Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision

**Twilight Sparkle**: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor.

**Fluttershy**: French haute couture, please.

**Rarity**: Ugh...

**Applejack**: What if it rains? Galoshes!

**Pinkie Pie**: More balloons! Oh no, that's too many balloons. More candy! Oh,

less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers!

**Rarity**: Streamers?

**Pinkie Pie**: Whose dress is this?

**Rarity**: Streamers it is.

**Rainbow Dash**: What?

**Rarity**: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?

**Rainbow Dash**: No, I just want my dress to be cool.

**Rarity**: Do you not like the color?

**Rainbow Dash**: The color's fine, just make it look cooler.

**Rarity**: Do you not like the shape?

**Rainbow Dash**: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 20% cooler.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

All we ever want is indecision

**[Rainbow Dash]**

All we really like is what we know

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

Gotta balance style with adherence

**[Fluttershy]**

Making sure we make a good appearance

**[Applejack]**

Even if you simply have to fudge it

**[All]**

Make sure that it stays within our budget

**[Rarity]**

Got to overcome intimidation

Remember, it's all in the presentation!

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, always stressed

And that's the Art of the Dress!

**Rarity**: "Oh, Opal. These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made." Rarity said as she finished her dresses.

* * *

Later

The Jinchuriki and Biju came to Rarity's shop and saw her sitting on her fancy couch with her head down.

"Rarity, we were looking for you." Said Kinkaku. He then saw the sad look on her face. "Rarity, what's wrong?"

"Guys, tell me what you think about these dresses." Rarity said in a depressed tone as she revealed the dresses the other ponies wanted Rarity to make. Instantly, the Jinchuriki had sick looks on their face while the Biju just felt sick.

"Ahhh! I need to go outside." Isobu said as he rushed outside into the bushes. Isobu then threw up in the bushes. Isobu then came back inside with a better look.

"How can they even think to wear this?" Naruto asked the fashion diva.

"That is not even the worst news. Have you heard of Hoity-Toity?"

"Yeah." Said Kokuou. "He's that "awesome" fashion critic in Canterlot."

"So? What does this have to do with him?" Yagura asked as he was drinking some water.

"Well Spike mentioned about my fashion show to him and Hoity-Toity is coming here. To see THESE dresses." Rarity said as she pointed to the horrible dresses. Suddenly, Yagura dropped his bottle of water and Kokuou was not moving.

The Fashion Show

The citizens had finally come to the fashion show and the Jinchuriki had seen Hoity-Toity come near the front of the stage.

"Oh. [gasp] There he is! [deep breath] Okay. Relax, Rarity. Your friends like their outfits and so will he." Rarity said as she was very nervous. Suddenly, the lights came on UUUAAA, what's wrong with the lights? Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good." You then hear Spike with an opening speech with some classy music to go with it.

"Since the beginning of time the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades... no, centuries! ...for the perfect pony gown. Today at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Rarity!" The lights revealed the Mane Six in their awful dresses and the audience was silent.

"Why's everypony lookin' at us like that?" Applejack asked as she saw the audience just gawking at them.

"Oh dear." Said Twilight.

"You think we overdid it?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Nah." [pause] "Okay, maybe a little." Said Applejack.

"Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty, it's what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time." Said Hoity Toity.

"Oh! Hide me." Rarity said to Opalescence.

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity. You worked really hard for this." Spike said as he pushed Rarity onto the stage. "Yes! Alright, woohoo! Go, Rarity!"

* * *

3 days later, Carousel Boutique

"Rarity? You okay in there? You haven't come out for days." Pinkie said as she knocked on Rarity's bedroom door. She then hears Rarity moaning and complaining.

"I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock!" said Rarity.

"You're not a laughing stock, Rarity..." Twilight said as she tried to assure her friend that the fashion show didn't totally ruin her career.

"She kind of is." Said Rainbow Dash. Instantly, she received malice from the Biju.

"Shhh! Come on out and talk to us."

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'M SO PATHETIC!" Rarity yelled as she thought that she was a pathetic pony who makes awful dresses. The Jinchuriki just rolled their eyes while Kokuou had to find a way to get her out.

"Now what do we do?" asked Twilight

"Uh... Panic?" Fluttershy suggested to her friend's question which was obviously a stupid answer.

"That's your answer for everything!" said Fu.

"I'll talk to her." Said Kokuou. "You guys figure out something." Twilight looked around and saw Rarity's incomplete dress.

Rarity then started to think about leaving Ponyville. "Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?" Suddenly, Kokuou knocked down the door to her bedroom.

"Kokuou, what are you doing?" Rarity asked as she demanded to know why the Biju just charged in her room.

"I came to talk to you." Kokuou said as he quickly put the door back up.

"You don't have to. I'm just a pathetic, no-good pony…" Suddenly, when Rarity had her back turned, Kokuou used his foot to kick Rarity swiftly but not hard to the floor.

"What was that for?" Rarity asked as she was sitting on the floor. Kokuou then looked down at her.

"So, this is how the "Awesome Fashion Designer" Rarity falls? You really are a shame." Kokuou said using psychological warfare to get Rarity back on track.

"You don't understand Kokuou. I worked for years to get to where I am today. What happened out there was my worst failure. I became a failure."

"Get over it. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I should have done better but instead I blew it."

"Everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect in the world. Even the Sage of Six Paths had a few flaws. But, if you learn more about your flaws, you can learn how to correct them and make you a better person. Those dresses you made at first were amazing. Twilight and the others are sorry about what happened and they want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"Come with me. I'll show you." Kokuou then grabbed Rarity's hand and got Rarity off the floor. They then went outside of the store.

Outside Carousel Boutique

"What is it? It's not... You..." [gasp] Rarity said as she saw that her friends have finished her Gala dress.

"We all finished your dress for you." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks to Fluttershy's freaky knowledge of sewing." Applejack said which made Fluttershy blush a little.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like it? Like it?" said Rarity.

"Uh-uh. She doesn't like it."

"No, I don't like it."

"Awwww..." said the ponies as they thought she didn't like it.

"I LOVE IT!" Rarity shouted.

"Yay!" said the ponies.

"You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it."

"We just followed your brilliant design." Said Fluttershy.

"Like you should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dressed you designed were perfect." Said Twilight.

"We're so super sorry." Said a guilty Pinkie Pie.

"You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, I forgive you." Said Rarity.

"Well, that's mighty big of you." Said Applejack.

"But my whole career is still ruined!"

"Oh, right. That."

"Maybe not." Said Twilight. They all turned around to see Hoity Toity by the building.

"All right, I haven't got all day." Said Hoity Toity. Rarity was a bit nervous but Kokuou put his hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it." Kokuou said. She nodded and proceeded to enter the Boutique with the other ponies.

Carousel Boutique

"Take two." Said Hoity Toity. Spike closed the window. Rarity then used a spell to form backdrops for her friends.

[Twilight's dress]

"Hello... Oh, this can't be the same designer."

[Applejack's dress]

"Simply magnificent! And suddenly I have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie. Candied apples on a stick? Apple turnovers? Apple cobbler?"

[Pinkie Pie's dress]

"Brilliant!"

[Rainbow Dash's dress]

"Oh, spectacular!"

[Fluttershy's dress]

"Now this is a fashion show. All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!"

[Rarity's dress]

"Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! Encore!"

"Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!" Rarity said as she thanked her friends. Kokuou, who was watching the whole thing thanks to his connection with the Mane Six, just smiled and walked off.

**Twilight: **_"Dear Princess Celestia. This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth." _Spike then sent the letter to Celestia.

"Rarity, my congratulations. You are the most impressive fashion maven. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my best of the best boutique in Canterlot?" asked Hoity Toity.

**Rarity**: [gasp]

"Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday." Said Hoity Toity.

**Rarity**: [snap]

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme Song: Gentle Rainbow***


	14. Feeling Pinkie Keen

Ponyville Outskirts

Twilight was trying to use her magic to form an outfit for her dragon assistant. Spike's eyes were drifting.

"Eyes over here, Spike!" Twilight said.

"Uh, sorry." Spike said as he re-focused his attention.

"For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the"-

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie cried out. Spike lost his attention and the top hat turned into a boulder and plopped on his head.

"Nyuh!" Spike shouted in pain.

"Spike! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!" Twilight said as she reprimanded Spike's action.

"I can't help it. Look!" The two look over to see Pinkie Pie like she is watching for anything from the sky. She is also wearing some kind of umbrella hat.

"Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie."

"Super-extra Pinkie Pie today." Pinkie Pie's tail then starts twitching.

"Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie Pie? What in the wide-wide-world of Equestria are you up to?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! It's my tail! It's my tail! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!" Pinkie Pie said as she showed her tail twitching for some unknown reason.

"Actually, Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea." Twilight said as she moved Pinkie's tail away from her face.

"The twichin' means my Pinkie Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You should better duck for cover."

"Oh, Pinkie, it's not gonna rain. Why there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!" said Twilight just as a frog lands on her face.

**[**frog croaks]

"He just said, "nice catch" in Frog."

[frog croaks]

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Feeling Pinkie Keen*_

"Spike, there you are!" Ginkaku said as he and Team Foxes arrive. "Um Twilight, you have something on your face."

"I know." Twilight said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry. You okay, Twilight Sparkle? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bog." Said Fluttershy as she had a wagon full of frogs.

"Of course you did."

[muffled] "Bye-bye!" Fluttershy then took the frogs and flew towards Froggy Bottom Bog. The frog then jumps off Twilight's face.

[Pinkie Pie skips away singing]

"C'mon, Spike, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion." Said Twilight as she walked off.

"Wow! That was amazing! Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall, and it _did_!" Spike shouted out of excitement about Pinkie's ability.

"Really? Seems unusual, even for her." Naruto said.

"Oh, come on. She said that something would fall, and a frog just _happened_ to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it." Said Twilight.

"My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!" shouted Pinkie Pie as her tail was twitching again.

"Oh, Pinkie, please. Nothing else is gonna FA-aaah!" said Twilight as she fell down into the ditch.

"Now, I can believe it." Naruto said.

"Oh no, Twilight fell! Is it... safe to go help her?" Spike asked the pink mare.

"It's okay, my tail stopped twitching." Said Pinkie Pie as she skipped away again.

"Ha ha! That was amazing."

"Oh, _please_." Said Twilight with an annoyed tone.

"Uh, Twilight? Why are you hanging out in a ditch?" asked Applejack.

"Because, Pinkie Pie predicted it!" yelled Spike.

"Honestly, Spike, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be _unlikely_, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future." Twilight said as she came out of the ditch.

[gasp] "Twitchy tail? Pinkie Sense? Woah! Nyu-uh!" Applejack said nervously as she quickly ducked under a cart.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true." Said Spike as he assured Applejack that Pinkie stopped twitching.

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too?"

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." Said Applejack. All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie reappears with a new sign.

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" Pinkie Pie shouted as her ears were flapping up and down.

"Nyuh! What does that mean?" Spike asked as he brought his hands near his face.

"I'll start a bath for you." Pinkie Pie said to Twilight. Team Foxes and Applejack then backed away from Twilight.

"Huh? [chuckles] A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!" Suddenly, a cart came through and splashed mud on Twilight. Twilight then grumbles.

**Twilight Sparkle**: [grumble]

SugarCube Corner, Pinkie's Bathroom 1:10 P.M.

"Phhhhft." said Twilight as she blew soap away from the tub. Pinkie Pie then came in with some shampoo.

"Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggling feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen." Said Twilight as she showed other signs.

"Is your knee pinchy now?" asked Twilight.

"No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub." Pinkie reached into the tub and pulled out a little alligator. Twilight then jumped out of the tub while also covering herself.

"Yahh! How come your knee didn't get pinchy? That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!"

"No it's not, silly! This is my pet alligator, Gummy. He's got no teeth. See? Haha!" The alligator then tried to bite Pinkie Pie to no avail.

"Okay, okay... I get it."

Ponyville Outskirts 1:15 P.M.

"Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo." Said Twilight as they walked out of SugarCube Corner.

"What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference?"

"_Huge_!" Suddenly, she steps onto a box. "For one thing, [clears throat] magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you _decide_ to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!"

"That's _so_ not true Twilight! Sometimes it's a _bunch_ of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos"."

"Combos?" Twilight asked as she got off the box.

"Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Uh oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!" Before Twilight can open the door to the library, it slams into her face.

[crack]

"Ugh!" Spike and Ginkaku had books in their hands and were coming out of the library.

[beeping noises of a truck backing up]

"Ughhh... You said that combo meant 'beautiful rainbow'." Said Twilight as she tried to keep her consciousness.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't believe this." Said Twilight.

"You don't believe because you don't _understand _it." Said Pinkie Pie as she skipped away.

"This makes no sense. I had to figure out her secret."

Jinchuriki Training Field 1:40 P.M.

Kokuou, who was watching Pinkie and Twilight by using their Biju chakra, was laughing out loud. He was watching Twilight using a device to try to decipher the Pinkie Sense.

"Hahahahaha! Twilight honestly believes she can solve the mystery of Pinkie Sense by using science. This is hilarious." Said Kokuou.

"That's not all. Pinkie Pie predicted opening doors and Spike and Ginkaku actually slammed the door on her." Said Kinkaku.

"Not my fault. I was coming out of the library and I didn't see her behind the door." said Ginkaku.

"I'm bored. What should we do next?" Kurama asked.

"Hmm? You want to watch Twilight get more frustrated?"

"Uh, YES!" said Naruto as he and the others raced back to Ponyville.

Meanwhile in the Boggy Bottom Bog, Everfree Forest

In Boggy Bottom Bog, Fluttershy is helping the frogs out of the cart. She fails to notice a serpentine-like creature move through the murky water nearby.

* * *

Near Ponyville School 2:00 P.M.

"Mmm…" said Pinkie as she smelled the flowers. She then giggled as she skipped away. In the bushes nearby, Twilight was observing her as some tribal music played in the background.

"Twilight?" Said Spike as he called for the purple mare.

"Ah!" Twilight cried out.

"Woah-oh-uh!" yelled Spike as he was dragged into the

"Honestly, Spike, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?"

"Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing?"

[gasp] "No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Piecus, in its natural habitat."

"Pinkius-whoicus? Hh!"

"There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Pinkius Piecus is on the move." Meanwhile, Naruto, the Gold and Silver Brothers, Kurama, Han and Kokuou were watching them.

"Let's go. They're going to the playground." said Naruto.

2 minutes later

Pinkie Pie was humming while she was rolling on the grass right by the school. Suddenly, her nose was itching.

"Hm... Itchy nose..." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie gasped and looked around. She then hid under one of the slides on the playground. "A-ha, _that_ makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall out of the sky, but a _twitchy tail_ means that something's about to fall from the sky, _not_ an itchy nose." Suddenly, a swarm of bees appeared above the playground.

[swarm of bees buzzing]

"This proves..."

**Spike**: [gasp]

"...perhaps conclusively, that"—

"Gah!" yelled Spike as he ran away from the swarm of bees.

"Spike! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific"— Suddenly, the bees attack Twilight.

[swarm buzzing]

[comical "sting" noises]

"Ow! Ouch! Ow!" Twilight yelled as she was repeatedly stung. A short distance away, Team Foxes and Dolphin-Horses were Twilight get stung back and forth.

"Well, itchy nose means "watch out for bee swarms"." Said Naruto. "Should we help her?"

"Don't worry. My chakra will heal her and those bees will die when they sting her." Said Kokuou.

Sweet Apple Acres 2:15 P.M.

Twilight had a few bandages on her hands and continued to observe Pinkie Pie.

"What's she doing now?" asked Spike.

"Smelling a flower." Twilight said as she watched Pinkie smell a flower.

"Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means?" Spike asked as he wrote down the observation.

"Probably that the flower smells _good_. Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch."

"Hold on... You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"!" Spike then hid in a bush to get away from the barn door.

"Oh, ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you? Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of." Twilight then leaned on the door. "You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that"—Suddenly, a cellar door opened and Twilight fell down. "Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!"

"Twilight! You came to visit my new apple cellar, how nice. Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi?" said Applejack.

Jinchuriki Training Field 2:20 P.M.

"Here, let me help you." Said Spike as he used a rope to bring Twilight's broken hands up.

"Okay, take this down: twitchy tail." Said Twilight as she saw Pinkie's tail twitch.

"Twitchy tail? [gasp] TWITCHY-TAIL!" Spike let go of the rope which made Twilight's arm come down.

"Hush, Spike! We can't let Pinkie know we're here, remember?"

"Someone's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha!" Spike then ran away.

"Ugh, Spike honestly, you're overreact"—Suddenly, a vase falls on Twilight. Then, an anvil fell. Then a cart. Then a piano.

"Ohhh!" said Han as he witnessed the objects slam into Twilight. He and the Jinchuriki and Biju looked up to see that Derpy Hooves accidentally let the objects go.

5 minutes later

[humming] "Hey, Applejack. Whatchya doin'?" Pinkie Pie asked her fellow Element.

"Takin' more apples to my new apple cellar. How 'bout you Pinkie? Whatchu doin'?" said Applejack as she was carrying some apples to the cellar.

"Oh, letting Twilight and Naruto and the others secretly follow me all day, without me knowing."

"You mean you knew all along? Why didn't you tell me?" Twilight asked Pinkie.

[giggles] "Silly, that would've spoiled the secret!"

"Urgh!"

"How did you know we were watching you?" asked Kurama.

"Simple. I'm connected to Kokuou so I felt his energy which also allowed me to sense you guys as well."

"Can't argue with that."

"Tail... still twitching?" asked Spike.

"All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell"—Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!"

"Oh no! What does that one mean?"

"Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And its gonna happen... At Froggy Bottom Bog!"

"That's where Fluttershy's headed!" Applejack shouted.

"Well, let's go." Said Kokuou.

"Oh no! Is it about her?" Spike asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Said Pinkie.

"We better go and make sure she's okay."

"Calm down everypony. All we know right now is that Pinkie Pie just got a case of the shivers. That's all." Said Twilight.

"Guh- Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" said Spike.

"I _don't_. I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out nothing's wrong."

"Enough of this. Let's get a move on." Said Kinkaku.

Boggy Bottom Bog, Everfree Forest 2:40 P.M.

After racing through the forest at fast speeds, they arrived at Froggy Bottom Bog.

"Fluttershy?" Applejack called out.

"Fluttershy?" Pinkie Pie also called out. [gasp] They finally see Fluttershy unloading the last few frogs into the swamp.

"Fluttershy! You're okay!" Spike said as he ran up and hugged Fluttershy.

"Of course." Said Fluttershy.

"Phew, what a relief." Said Applejack as she wiped her forehead.

"I'm so glad everything's alright." Said Pinkie.

Twilight then started to gloat, "Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... AHA! I told you there was nothing to worry about and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a [cough] doozy, and [cough] and the only [cough] doozy here is how right I am." Right behind Twilight, a huge figure emerged from the waters.

"Um... Twilight?" Applejack said as she tried to tell Applejack.

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but [cough] ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing [cough] in anything you can't see for yourself."

"W-well t-then s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!" said Spike. Twilight turned around to see a hydra with four heads.

[Hydra growls]

"I see it... But I don't believe it!"

"Rahhh!" the hydra yelled.

* * *

"Is that a hydra?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Who cares? _RUN_!" Applejack said as she ran and the others followed suit. Pinkie Pie was just so scared out of her living mind that she wouldn't budge.

"Pinkie! Come on!" said Twilight. Kokuou then grabbed Pinkie before one of the heads could get her.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." Fluttershy said to a frog. The four hydra heads then tried to grab everyone but failed each time.

"Everyone up that hill!" Naruto yelled out. Just a few moments later, the hydra managed to break the vines and continued the chase.

"He-e-elp!" yelled Spike as he was trapped in the mud.

"Shit!" said Kurama. Kurama ran back and grabbed Spike just before the hydra head caught him.

"Now, while it's distracted." Naruto and the brothers jumped on the pillars and got to safety. Spike, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Kokuou and Kurama already made it across. Twilight was about to jump but one of the hydra heads saw her and tried to eat her. Twilight jumped out of the way and the hydra hit his head on the pillar which caused it to hit the other pillars preventing Twilight from jumping to safety.

"Damn." Said Kurama.

"T-t-t-twilight!" said Pinkie. The hydra head was whimpering due to its injury and then it suddenly roars out of anger. "T-t-t-twilight! You have to jump!"

"I'll never make it!" Twilight said as she saw the immense gap.

"You'll be fine!"

"I will not!"

"It's your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith!"

"Oh for goodness sakes, just do it." said Naruto. Twilight gulped then jumped over the chasm. The hydra tried to eat Twilight again but Twilight slid on the hydra's neck and fell down the chasm.

"Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh!" was Twilight's response when she fell down the chasm but then hit a bubble sending her upward and bounced onto some remaining pillars towards the others. She then recovered quickly.

"Yes!" yelled Naruto.

"I knew you could do it, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said as she hugged Twilight.

"I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bog, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra"—Suddenly, Pinkie's body starts shaking again, implying that the hydra was not the "doozy". "Pinkie?"

"That wasn't it."

"Huh?" said Twilight.

"What wasn't what?" asked Spike.

"What are you talking about Pink?" said Applejack.

"The hydra wasn't the doozy." Said Pinkie Pie. The team looks back to see the hydra leave with one of the heads blowing a raspberry.

'_Loser.' _Kinkaku thought.

"I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh." Said Pinkie Pie as her body was still shuddering. "You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bog, my Pinkie Sense says it still hasn't happened."

"Huh? But I- WHAT! The hydra _wasn't_ the doozy? How could it _not be_ the doozy? What could be _doozier_ than that?" an angry Twilight asked.

"Dunno, but it just wasn't it." Suddenly, the sound of a kettle whistling was coming from Twilight.

"Rrrgh..." Twilight's mane then erupts into flames which even surprised Han. "Ooh... I give up..." said Twilight as she showed slight burns over her body.

"Give what up, Twi?" Spike asked the now calm mare.

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Pinkie sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true."

"Y-y-y-you m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?" said Pinkie as she was still shaking.

"Eyup, I guess I do."

"Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's body stops all at once. "Ooh! [gasp] That was it. _That's_ the doozy."

"Say what?" said Kurama.

"What? What is?" Twilight asked.

"You believing. I never expected _that_ to happen. _That_ was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was!" Pinkie then went back to town leaving Twilight and the others just confused at this turn of events.

"I'll never understand that mare." Kokuou said.

Ponyville Library 3:05 P.M.

Spike returned back to the library to hear Twilight and Pinkie giggling.

"Oh, good, Spike, you're here. Take a letter." Said Twilight.

"With pleasure, Twilight." said Spike as he got a piece of paper and a pen.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that"—Suddenly, Spike stops writing the letter because he sees Twilight wearing an unusual hat. "Spike, what have I been saying about focus?"

"I know, but I... Well..."

"What's wrong Spike, never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?" Twilight said as she was wearing an umbrella hat just like Pinkie.

"Not really, no."

"Pinkie's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do?" Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike laughed then Spike decided to finish the letter.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _"I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way."_

_Always, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

Both mares stepped outside and Pinkie's tail started to twitch again.

"There it goes again." Said Pinkie as her tail was twitching.

"I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky _this_ time?" Twilight said to Pinkie.

"You never know." Spike was at the top of the library and was about to transport the letter when suddenly you hear a jet engine sound and Princess Celestia lands right near Spike.

"Twitchy tail?" said Spike in amazement. Princess Celestia took the letter and flew up into the sky. "Holy guacamole!"

Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash's House

Rainbow Dash forgot to look through her mailbox today due to oversleeping. She looked in it and saw an invitation.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_You are invited to participate in the Best Young Flyer Competition in Clousdale. The winner will spend an entire day with the Wonderbolts. The contest will begin in 5 days from now. See you soon._

_From,_

_Princess Celestia_

"The Best Young Flyer Competition?" said Rainbow Dash in disbelief. "I never thought I would actually be in it. Now, I can show the Sonic Rainboom."

***Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme Song: Gentle Rainbow***


	15. Sonic Rainboom

Outside of Ponyville

"Now, what have we learned?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy.

"Loss of control." Fluttershy said.

"Good."

"Screaming and hollering."

"Yes, and most importantly?"

"Passion!"

"Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one." Fluttershy then breathes in.

"Yay." Fluttershy shouted quietly.

"... Ugh. You're gonna cheer for me like _that_? Louder."

"Yay."

"Louder!"

"Yay."

"_Louder!_" Fluttershy pulled in a deep breath.

"Yaay." Fluttershy said too quietly.

"Ugh..." Rainbow Dash grunted as she facepalmed.

"...Too loud?"

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Sonic Rainboom*_

"Yay." Fluttershy said quietly. Rainbow Dash then took in a deep breath.

"And now, phase one of my routine." Rainbow Dash said. She then flew around parallel trees as Phase 1.

"Wooo."

"Phase two." Rainbow Dash then starts spinning on multiple clouds making them spin.

"Way to go."

"Here we go. Phase three. The sonic rainboom." Rainbow Dash then flew down from the sky at fast speeds. "C'mon!" It then appeared that she couldn't break through the bubble in the sky. "Uh-oh." It then recoiled her through the air.

Ponyville Library 10:04 A.M.

In the library, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkamena as well as Team Foxes, Tanukis, and Dolphin-Horses.

"Last one. Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books guys. It was a _crazy_ week of studying." Said Twilight.

"It's our pleasure." Said Kokuou. Suddenly, Kokuou hears something. "Hey, you hear that?" Shukaku recognized it.

"Incoming Pegasus! Hit the deck!" Shukaku said as he ducked behind a table.

"Ahhh!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she crashed through the window into the library. Everyone was getting back on their feet and saw the mess.

"Seriously, isn't there a day when you do a stunt that you won't crash through any buildings?" Shukaku asked as he got up

"Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo." Said Fluttershy as she did a weak cheer. [gasp] "Did my cheering do that?"

"Hehe. Sorry about that everyone. THAT was a truly feeble performance." Rainbow Dash said to her teammates as she wiped the dust off of her.

"Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin."

"Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering!" Rainbow Dash said about her weak cheering believing that is what threw her off.

"I'm sorry." Said Fluttershy.

[grunt] "I wish _you_ guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition." Rainbow Dash said to her friends.

"What's that?" asked Twilight.

"It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast! [makes car sounds] And some are graceful. Woah, woah, WooooaaAAAAHH!" Pinkie Pie said as she was very excited.

"Golly. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition." Said Applejack.

"Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational." Said Rainbow Dash.

"OOH! I'd love to see you make a sonic rainboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean COME ON! It's a sonic rainboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?" said Pinkie Pie. Naruto, Spike, and the Gold and Silver Brothers were very confused about the sonic rainboom.

"What's a sonic rainboom?" Twilight and Naruto asked in unison.

"You really need to get out more. The sonic rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going soo fast... BOOM! A sonic boom and a rainbow can happen all at once!"

"And Rainbow Dash here's the only pony to ever pull it off!" said Applejack as she put her hoof around Rainbow Dash.

"It was a long time ago... I was just a filly." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic rainbooms in my sleep."

"Wow. If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!" said Twilight.

"The grand prize is an entire day with the Wonderbolts. A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes... It'll be a dream come true!"

"Yay." Fluttershy said very meekly.

"I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe. YOU, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance." Rainbow Dash then flew out her window back to her home.

"She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come _close_ to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her." Said Fluttershy as she also flew back home.

"Well, guess we better get this cleaned up... Again." Said Twilight. Suddenly, Rarity nudged Twilight a little.

"Go on, go on." Said Rarity.

"Go on what?"

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was?" said Rarity.

"Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own horn louder then the brass section of a marching band!" said Applejack.

"Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize _stage fright_ when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on!" said Rarity as she pushed Twilight into the pile.

"Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?"

"A flight spell?" asked Pinkie. She then brought Twilight a book. "Page twenty-seven."

"How'd you do that?"

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase."

"Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks _really _difficult... I'm not sure I can do it."

"You've got to try!" said Rarity.

"Ok... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?"

"I will! For Rainbow Dash, I will go first."

"Heere goes." The spell wrapped around Rarity and the force sent everyone flying a few feet. When they looked up, they gasped at Rarity. "I think it worked!"

* * *

The next day, Clousdale 12:00 P.M. (2 hours before the BYFC)

"You've got to learn to be _assertive_, Fluttershy. Don't be afraid to speak up." Rainbow Dash said to Fluttershy as they arrived at Clousdale.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" said Billy.

"It's our old friend, Rainbow _Crash_!" said Hoops.

"Get kicked outta any flight schools lately?" Billy asked in a rude tone.

**Billy, Hoops, and Score**: [laughs]

"I _didn't_ get kicked out." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Face it, Rainbow Crash. Flight school had _too _many rules and not enough naptimes for you."

"Huh, ask her about the sonic rainboom." Said Hoops.

"That's nothing but an old mare's tale. You don't have the skills to try something like that." Suddenly, a shrimplike-tail was right by Billy's neck. Billy gulped and was able to turn around to see the Jinchuriki and Biju on top of a fully transformed Fu. The tail right by Billy's neck belonged to Isobu.

"I suggest you leave or my friend Isobu will show you how much his tails really hurt." Said Naruto.

"And what if we don't leave, freak?" Feeling really pissed off, Naruto jumped off Choumei.

"Wait!" yelled Rainbow Dash. However, Naruto just stood on the cloud without falling through. The others proceeded as well. Fu then turned back to normal and Choumei came out of her seal.

"Uh oh!" said Hoops as he realized that the newcomers can walk on the clouds without falling. They tried to run but they bumped into Han. Suddenly, Naruto grabs all three of the bullies. "Listen up you three. I don't know what you tried to do to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy early on, but while me and my teammates are around, you are not going to bother them. Understand?" The three Pegasi didn't respond. "I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Uh, yes sir." Naruto then was preparing to throw them.

"Now, get out of my sight." Said Naruto as he threw them towards the Weather Factory.

"Naruto, what are you doing here and how are you walking on the clouds?" asked Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, before Naruto could explain, Fluttershy said something.

"Rarity?" said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash turned around to see Rarity, with butterfly wings, was flying right above them.

"Rarity! Are you... flying?" asked Rainbow.

"I most certainly am! Aren't my wings smashing? Twilight made them for me. I just _adore_ them! Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a _big _cheering section!" said Rarity.

"We?" A huge air balloon came through the clouds and on it was Pinkie, Applejack, Twilight, and Spike. "I... I can't believe it!"

"It's incredible!" said Fluttershy. The ponies and Spike stepped out of the balloon and they too did not fall through the clouds.

"Now explain. How can you walk on clouds?"

"Simple. Twilight found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So she found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds." Said Naruto.

"And we came to cheer you to victory!" said Applejack.

"To be honest, I was starting to get just a _teeniest, tiniest_ bit nervous. But I feel a LOT better now that you guys are here." Said Rainbow Dash. "Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?"

"Awesome!" yelled the team.

"Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!" Kokuou whistled as he saw the magnificent view of Clousdale.

"It's beautiful." Said Kokuou.

"Ooh! Aaah." Said Rarity as she was fascinated by her wings while looking through the mirror.

"Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Clousdale!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, wait for me!"

"Those wings are gorgeous!" A worker Pegasus said as his jackhammer dropped through the clouds.

"Why, thank you!" said Rarity.

"Be careful with those wings Rarity. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate." Twilight said to Rarity about the nature of the wings.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention?" said Rarity.

"Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made."

"Great idea! C'mon everypony. To the weather factory!" said Rainbow Dash.

Snowflakes Area, Weather Factory, Clousdale 12:20 P.M. (1 hour 40 minutes before BYFC)

The team walked into the first part of the factory and saw many snowflakes around them.

"What's this room?" asked Shukaku.

"This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I get ya. This place makes the stuff for the winter and if this were to fall apart, winter will be ruined." Said Kurama.

[gasp] "Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here." Said Rarity. Suddenly, her wings make the snowflakes go all over the place and the workers panic and try to retrieve them.

"We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Agreed." Said Kokuou.

Rainbow Production Area 12:30 P.M. (1 hour 30 minutes before BYFC)

"And here's where they make the rainbows!" said Rainbow.

'_Why do they need to make rainbows?' _Naruto thought.

Pinkie Pie put her hand in the rainbow and tasted it but suddenly it looked like her mouth was on fire.

[pants] "Spicyyyyyy…!" yelled Pinkie Pie as she ran to get some water.

"Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We'll get her." Said Naruto as he and Team Foxes as well as Kokuou went to find Pinkie Pie.

"Woah!" said Hoops.

"Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" said Billy.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that." Said Rarity as she appreciated the complement.

"Oh hey look, it's Rainbow Crash again!" said Billy.

"Heheheyeah! Rainbow... Umm... Eyah... Crash!" said Hoops.

"Rarity! What're you doing talking to _these _guys?" Rainbow asked the vain drama queen.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings Rainbow Dash." Said Rarity.

"Yeah, you should forget the sonic rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these!" said Billy. The three bullies were laughing at Rainbow Dash again when suddenly Kokuou speaks up.

"Maybe you three should forget teasing Rainbow Dash and get horns like these!" Kokuou yelled. The three turned around just as Kokuou came charging at them with his horns pointed at them.

**Horn Snap! **Kokuou used his horns to knock Billy, Hoops, and Score out of the factory. Then you see three flashes of light in the sky where they were launched to.

"Oohh..." Rainbow Dash grumbled.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash." Said Kokuou as he stood right next to Rainbow Dash. "We're here for you, right Rarity? Rarity?"

"Why, these old things? Go ahead everypony. Photos _are_ encouraged." Said Rarity as she was surrounded by other workers.

"Rarity. We're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off!" Twilight said to Rarity.

"Oh pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection?" Suddenly, the wings reflect the sunlight which gives Rarity's wings a new beauty. "_Waa-haa-haa!_" Son Goku looked down and saw Rainbow Dash being very nervous.

"Rainbow Dash. Are you ok? You don't look so good."

[Panting] "Of course! Why wouldn't I be ok? Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally _blow it_ in the Best Young Flyer's Competition." Said Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately, a worker overheard Rainbow Dash.

"Hey! There's an idea! YOU should enter the competition!" said Rainbowshine.

"Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long!" said Nana Knits.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I _should_ compete." Said Rarity as she decided to also enter the contest.

'_Oh no.' _Kokuou thought.

* * *

Locker Room, Best Young Flyers Competition 1:59 P.M.

"What am I gonna DO? I'll never win the competition now..." Rainbow Dash said to herself as her spirit was breaking down. Meanwhile, Rarity was preparing herself for the contest.

The Coliseum 2:00 P.M.

The contest was about to start and Spike, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were in the audience and the Jinchuriki and Biju were right next to them.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia." Madden announced as Celestia came out from the curtains. Everypony applauded for them.

"Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition. The Wonderbolts!" Madden announced as the Wonderbolts appeared and after doing some quick formations sat down at their seats right near where Naruto and the others also were. "And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!"

'_Don't forget what I told you before Rainbow Dash. Your Confidence helps you succeed. If you don't trust your abilities, you will fail.' _Naruto thought.

"Naruto, do you think Rainbow Dash will perform the move?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. It's up to her." Naruto said.

Locker Room

"Ok contestant number one, you're up." Said Lucy.

"EYAH!" Rainbow Dash yelled out as she realized she was number one. She then hid behind a plant and switched her number with another Pegasus.

"Ok number two, let's go." Said Lucy.

"Umm..." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"C'mon c'mon, we ain't got all day!"

"She's talking to you!" Rainbow Dash said to the Pegasus that she switched numbers with.

"Oh. Umm... Oh I guess that's me!" The Pegasus said.

"Ok number four, time to go." Said Lucy as she called out to number four.

"I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?" said Rarity as she was still in her dressing room.

"Look, I don't care who it is, but somepony's gotta go on!" said Lucy.

"Let's DO THIS!" said the Pegasus as he went out into the competition.

"Uhh... What am I gonna do?" said Rainbow Dash as her confidence was crumbling.

10 minutes later

"I loved number seven. Doing fifteen barrel-rolls in a row can't be easy." Said Twilight.

"My favorite is number ten. She just looked like such a nice pony."

"Hmm... where are Rarity and Rainbow? The competition is almost over." Said Spike.

"Don't worry. They'll show." Said Kokuou.

Locker Room

Rainbow Dash was still depressed while Rarity still hasn't come out yet.

_'Rainbow Dash!' _Kokuou shouted.

"Ahhh!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

_'Stop sulking and get ready!' _

"Number fifteen, let's go!" said Lucy.

"Rarity... Is ready!" Rarity said as she came out of the locker room wearing makeup and a dress.

"Look ladies. I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together!"

"Well Rainbow Dash? Shall we?" Rainbow Dash was still on the ground and was speaking gibberish.

Best Young Flyers Competition

"And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen! Uhh... And apparently contestant number four..." said Madden as Rarity and Rainbow Dash came out of the locker room.

"Good luck Rainbow Dash. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings." Said Rarity. You then hear classical music play.

"Oh, what?" Shukaku said.

[gulp] "C'mon Rainbow Dash. You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one." Said Rainbow. As Rarity was doing her own thing, Rainbow Dash was moving around the cloud pillars. Suddenly, her timing fails and she accidentally bumps into one of the pillars and collides near the audience.

"Nice work Rainbow Crash!" Hoops said as he taunted Rainbow Dash and his other friends were laughing as well.

'_Rainbow Dash, you got to focus.' _Kokuou said to Rainbow Dash telepathically.

'_I know.' _Said Rainbow Dash.

"Time for phase two." Said Rainbow as she went into the air and started to make the clouds move.

"Look! Phase two is working." Said Fluttershy and the team starts to cheer. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash loses control and the cloud went right towards Princess Celestia and almost hit her.

"And now for my grand finale. I will fly right up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale! [gasp and squeal] They'll be talking about it for years!" said Rarity as she flew up above the arena.

"Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around. Phase three. The sonic [gulp] rainboom. Wings, don't fail me now!" said Rainbow as she also flew into the air.

[panting] "Look upon me Equestria, for I Am Rarity!" Rarity then used her wings to beam the sunlight over Clousdale which made the crowd "ooh" in amazement. Suddenly, the intense sunlight evaporated. "Uh-oh. Aahhhhh!"

"Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!" said Twilight. Suddenly, Spitfire, Soarin, and another Wonderbolt raced to catch Rarity but Rarity's constant flailing knocks all three of them out. Rainbow Dash started to fly to catch them but was still nervous but the Jinchuriki and Biju told her something.

'Do it!" yelled the Jinchuriki and Biju_. _Suddenly Rainbow Dash got new inspiration and quickly flew down towards Rarity and the falling Wonderbolts.

"Hold on Rarity! I'm coming!" said Rainbow Dash as she coming close.

"Oh, I can't look!" said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash then at full speed emitted a large wave of energy that came through the stadium. Everyone gasped and their mouths were open. "_A sonic rainboom! She did it! She did it! WOOO!_" Rainbow Dash caught all four of them and circled around.

'_It's a sonic rainboom.' _Said Kinkaku as he was still shocked.

"Whoa." said Rainbow Dash as she looked at her mane and tail. She formed a rainbow around the city and came back through the opening. Some Pegasi got the Wonderbolts while Fu caught Rarity.

The crowd started to cheer.

"_A sonic rainboom! Wooo! YEAH!_' yelled Fluttershy as she was still cheering loud.

'_Good job, Rainbow Dash.' _Kokuou said.

"I did it. I did it!" Rainbow Dash yelled out.

[sigh] "You sure did. Oh thank you Rainbow Dash. You saved my life!" said Rarity.

"Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, _best day EVER!_"

5 minutes later

Rarity was sitting in the air balloon with the other ponies.

"I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings. I guess I just lost my head."

"It's ok." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, don't worry about it kiddo." Said Applejack.

"We still love you." Said Pinkie Pie.

"Yo." Naruto said to Rainbow as he and the rest of the team came to where the Mane Six were talking. "Congratulations Rainbow Dash. You are an amazing flyer."

"If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have the courage to pull off the sonic rainboom." Said Rainbow Dash.

"No, this was all you." Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder and had his big usual smile. He then saw a certain group behind Rainbow Dash. "Um, look behind you." Rainbow Dash turned around and saw the Wonderbolts. She then gasped as she saw the Wonderbolts.

"So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks." Said Spitfire. While she and Rainbow were talking, Naruto sensed another pony behind them and everyone turned around to see Princess Celestia.

"Princess." Said Twilight as she and the others bowed to her in respect.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends too." Said Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Rainbow Dash here really is the best flyer in Equestria." Said Rarity.

"I know she is my dear. That's why for her incredible act of bravery, and her spectacular sonic rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for best young flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!" said Princess Celestia.

[crowd cheers]

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh _ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!_" Rainbow Dash said in excitement.

"So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?" asked Celestia.

"I did Princess, but I think Rarity learned even more than me." Said Twilight.

"I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends." Said Rarity.

"Excellent. Well done Rarity." Said Celestia.

"This really is the _best day_ EVER!" Rainbow Dash said as she hugged Kokuou. They both blushed and got away from the hug. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Said Kokuou.

"Uhh, hey Rainbow Crash." Said Billy. They then see Naruto's eyes turn into Kurama's.

"Dash!" Hoop said as he corrected Billy's mistake.

"Oh! Uhh... Sorry Rainbow Dash. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That sonic rainboom was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks guys." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before." Said Billy as he apologized for his mistakes early in the past.

"Aww, that's ok. Don't worry about it." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Hey. Do you want to hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick!"

"Sorry boys... But I've got plans!" said Rainbow Dash as she flew off with the Wonderbolts.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

**The next episode will show Naruto and Kokuou doing the infamous bell exercise with Spike and the Mane Six. In case you forgot, the bell exercise was first introduced at the beginning of the Naruto series when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had to learn to become a team.**

**Readers, I want you to tell me what the Mane Six and Spike's abilities should be. As you saw in Chapter 6, they all have their chakra natures already. I want you to tell me what their attacks are. They can also do Shadow Clones and Rasengan but I want you to give me new ideas. I'm all ears.**


	16. The Bell Challenge

**In Ponies and Tailed Beasts, there will be some scenes that may be a bit inappropriate but they will be very infrequent. I just wanted to let you know that for this chapter, it will have a strange scene but you won't see any more like that, hopefully, for a long time.**

* * *

Jinchuriki Training Ground 11:00 A.M.

Naruto, Kurama, and Kokuou came to the fields to see the pseudo-jinchuriki waiting for them. They were waiting.

"You guys ready for an exercise?"

"Ohhh, what kind of exercise Naruto?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The bell exercise." Naruto said as he had three bells and Kokuou had four bells.

"Bells?" Twilight asked.

"When I started to become a Shinobi, there were two bells yet I had two other teammates. I thought it was competition to get the bells but I later learned it was teamwork that we lacked. You must work together to get all seven of the bells to succeed. After all, the six of you are the Elements of Harmony."

"So, you want us to work together to get the bells from you?" Applejack said.

"You are spot on. Here are the rules: We only use Initial and Version 1 forms. Use any techniques you want. And to make it up to you, Kokuou will not use any jutsu except for his Horn Snap. Also, you have to get the bells from us before 6:00 P.M." Naruto said.

"6:00 P.M.?" Spike asked.

"No questions Spike. Now show me what all of you can do." Naruto said as he got in a fighting stance. The others got into a similar stance as well.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: The Timed Bell Challenge*_

"Begin." Kurama announced as he actiavted the timer. Spike started the attack by swinging his tail at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the tail and threw Spike onto the ground.

"See, you're not going to beat me like that." Said Naruto. He then sees Spike smile eerily. Naruto gets an ominous feeling and turns around to see the Mane Six were nowhere in sight. "So, they scattered."

"Look behind you." Said Pinkie Pie. Naruto turns around to see Pinkie Pie's mouth start to swell.

'_Spike was just a distraction to throw me off guard.' _Naruto thought as Pinkie Pie's mouth suddenly opened.

Pinkie Pie-**Wind Style: Wind Gust Destruction!** Pinkie Pie had spit out a huge amount of Wind chakra that had pushed Naruto off his feet and sent him into the air.

"What power." Naruto said. Naruto then transformed into Sage Mode.

"Naruto, watch yourself." Kokuou said. Applejack was right in front of Naruto.

Applejack-**Earth Style: Fist Rock Technique!** Applejack formed a layer of rock on her fist.

"Not bad you gu –Ooff!" Naruto said just as Applejack punched Naruto down to the ground. Naruto was lying down in a crater.

"Kurama, I think I taught them too much." Naruto said as he laid in the crater. He looked up to see Spike coming down from the air with a green Rasengan.

"Here I come Naruto." Said Spike as he was zooming in on Naruto. Naruto exited the crater quickly just as Spike slammed the Rasengan down.

"Man, they've gotten better." Meanwhile Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were fighting Kokuou.

Pinkie Pie-**Wind Style: X-Slice! **Pinkie Pie channeled wind chakra around her hands. She then made a quick slash with her hands in the form of an x sending wind chakra at Kokuou. Kokuou ducked and kicked Pinkie Pie into Rarity.

"Kokuou! That wasn't very nice!" Rarity said as she got Pinkie Pie off.

"In battle, sometimes you have to be ruthless. Now, show me what else you got." Kokuou said. The three mares then made a few handsigns.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy-**Ice Style: Blades of Ice**! The three mares then formed blades of ice at the front of their hands.

"Ice style, eh?" Kokuou asked. Fluttershy hesitated but Kokuou told her to continue. "Don't show me any hesitation. Remember, I'm a tailed beast so go as crazy as you want."

"Well, if you say so." Pinkie Pie said as she starts trying to attack Kokuou but Kokuou keeps blocking with his hands.

"But that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, just because you're girls." Kokuou said. His hands were barely cut at all. Despite this, three girls continued to attack Kokuou who was using a flurry of evasions and hits in order to prevent himself from taking damage.

"We're just getting started Kokuou. We have a lot more in our arsenal." Rainbow Dash said as she took flight. Rainbow Dash then brought her wings up and pointed them at Naruto and Kokuou.

Rainbow Dash-**Lightning Style: Pegasus Lightning Feather Barrage!** Rainbow Dash charged lightning chakra around her wings and sent feathers coated in lightning towards Naruto and Kokuou.

"Uh-oh!" Naruto said.

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

As usual, the others were watching TV. It was a new episode of "Martin and Maria".

_"Oh Martin, it's time you knew the truth. The baby isn't yours." _Maria said.

"Wait, what?" Shukaku said.

_"What, who? Who is the father?" _Martin asked.

_"Oh, your evil twin brother Dinkleberg." _Maria said.

_"But Maria, I am Dinkleberg." _

"Wait, he's Dinkleberg? Then where's Martin?" Saiken asked. Saiken then looked at the audience for a second before looking back at the others. Suddenly, a violent explosion happened outside.

"Now what?" Shukaku asked. The team stepped outside and saw Naruto and Kokuou fighting the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"What are they doing?" Kinkaku asked.

Jinchuriki Training Field

Naruto gulped as he was next to a tree and the feathers barely pinned him to it. Kokuou managed to barely grab a few before they could do anymore damage.

"Those feathers are quite fast." Naruto said as he managed to pry himself off the tree. Kokuou then counted how many feathers Rainbow Dash shot.

_'Hmm. Over 300 feathers. It seems this ability allows her to fire a certain amount and can regrow them back anytime she wants.' _Kokuou thought as he analyzed the move. "Not bad, everyone. But you need more than just showing off to take these bells."

"We can handle that." Twilight said. "Spike you know the drill." Twilight's horn lights up and Spike's mouth starts to emit smoke.

Twilight-**Fire Style: Fire Hand! **The magic then travels to Twilight's hands and she shoots the fire from her hands into the shape of fireballs that travel to Naruto and Kokuou.

Spike-**Fire Style: Grand Dragon Obliteration! **Spike spits out the fire into the shape of a serpentine dragon.

"Humph. Not enough." Kokuou said. Kokuou uses his tails to stop the fire from getting any further. Applejack then sucker-punches Kokuou from his blind spot but Kokuou grabs her hand.

"_Darn_. You sure are strong partner." Applejack said to Kokuou as she couldn't get her hand free. _'Can't even move.'_

"Too bad for you." Kokuou said as he got closer to her. Before he could attack her, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Wahhh?" Applejack said as she was blushing heavily. With her distracted, Kokuou uppercutted her sending her right next to the others.

"Boy Applejack, he sure caught you good." Pinkie Pie said.

"Shut up Pinkie." Applejack said.

'_Pinkie Pie can spit huge amounts of wind from her mouth or send sharp wind at an opponent; Applejack can use her Earth nature to form a huge fist of rock around her hooves; Rainbow Dash can manipulate her wing feathers to shoot at targets; Twilight can shoot balls of fire from her hoof; Spike can do the Rasengan_ _and use fire style_; _and Fluttershy and Rarity as well as Pinkie seem able to do Ice style._ _And this is probably the tip of the iceberg. They may be a bit naïve and dumb at times but they do have good strength.' _Kokuou thought.

"Care to give us a better exercise than that? We don't have all day, ya know." Naruto said.

"Well how about I give you a real exercise partner. How about Wood Style?" Applejack said with a better determination.

***Naruto Shippuden-Confronting***

"Wo-Wood style?" said Naruto as he sees vines sprout from the ground.

Hidden Leaf Village-Hokage's Office

"Incredible! She knows how to perform Wood Style and she doesn't have any of the First Hokage's cells." Shizune said as she was watching the fight. Kakashi, Guy, and Tsunade were watching as well.

"I guess Naruto taught them a lot." Tsunade said.

Back at the fight

Applejack-**Wood Style: Spiked Vine Attack! **The vines emerged from the ground and along the length of them, there were sharp spikes.

'_Those vines must be very sharp.' _Naruto said to Kurama telepathically.

'_You're right. Be on your toes or you might lose.' _Replied Kurama. Naruto then grabbed a kunai and channeled Wind chakra.

"I'm not going to lose, stupid." Naruto said to the fox. Three vines were coming towards Naruto but Naruto dodged them quickly. Naruto swiftly cut the vines but one spike hit Naruto on the shoulder before he noticed. The vines then grabbed Naruto and held him down. "Damn!"

"Girls, get him!" Applejack shouted. The rest of the Mane Six then emerged and prepared to grab the bells.

"Don't...underestimate me!" Naruto then used Sage Mode's strength and broke the Wood Style. Naruto's eyes then became a mix of Sage Mode and Initial Form.

"Huh?" Twilight said. Naruto then breathed in and yelled.

"Yahhhhh!" Naruto emitted his chakra and forced all of them back.

"Wheee!" shouted Pinkie Pie as she went flying. She then hit her head on a tree sending her to the ground. Everybody recovered quickly.

"He combined Sage Mode and Initial Form." Spike said.

"Wow, you almost got me. But you better do better than that." Naruto said. They then see Kokuou not paying attention.

"I'll take him on the left. Rainbow Dash take his right." Said Applejack as she tried to attack Kokuou from his left side while Rainbow Dash went from the right.

"It won't be that simple." Kokuou said. Kokuou grabbed both mares before they could punch him.

"What are you doing?" said Rainbow Dash. Kokuou then sent both of them into each other causing them to kiss each other on the lips.

"Ugghhhh!" They both said as they got away from each other. While Spike was laughing, he lost his sight on Naruto.

"You let down your guard." Naruto said. Naruto put his two fingers together.

"Huh? Spike, look out!" Twilight said. Spike failed to react in time as Naruto did the forbidden technique.

Naruto-**Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death! **

"Yowwwwww!" Spike yelled as he was sent flying into a nearby pond. Kurama just put his hand to his head and started shaking his head.

"What did Naruto just do?" Twilight asked as her sweat dropped.

Hokage's Office

Kakashi was sweating beads while the others were laughing.

_'Great. I created a monster.' _Kakashi thought.

Back at the fight

As Naruto was waiting for Spike, he noticed that Sage Mode ran out.

_'Looks like I'll have to fight without Sage Mode.' _Naruto thought.

Rarity-**Ice Style: ****Field of Ice Needles! **A whole bunch of needles come from the ground and head towards Kokuou. Kokuou then used his horns.

Kokuou-**Horn Snap! **Kokuou used his horns to ram right through the field of needles. Appearing right in front of Rarity after destroying the needles, he attempted to punch her but was blocked by Twilight's punch.

"Hmm, got any better plans than this?" Kokuou asked.

"Hmm, no." Twilight said. Before Kokuou could say anything else, two blue chakra arms came at him and punched him but Kokuou only slid back two inches. The chakra arms were coming from Pinkie Pie.

"She can do the chakra arms without using a chakra cloak? The last time I saw something like that was from the Sage of Six Paths." Pinkie then entered her Version 1 form. She gained sharp teeth and pink markings under her eyes and also her mane was spikier. The chakra cloak took on the form of a horse with 5 tails and chakra horns on the top.

***End Confronting***

"Not bad. Looks like our training was a success." The girls entered their Version 1 form as well which had an effect on them similar to Pinkie Pie. Spike jumped out of the pond and went into Version 1. Spike's Version 1 form gave him a fox cloak with nine tails. His eyes were now red instead of green and his spikes were now even sharper as well as his claws. "But let's see how much stronger you've gotten." Naruto said as he went into his Version 1 form.

"Let's get them girls. You too Spike!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Got it." Spike said.

Mane Six-**Version 1 Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse Menacing Ball! **The Mane Six charged in their mouths blue chakra.

Spike-**Version 1 Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball! **Spike charged his blue chakra.

They then fired the seven beams at Naruto who had his hands crossed. The attacks impacted and formed a magnificent explosion.

With the team

The recoil from the attacks finally made it over to the team who braced upon impact.

"Incredible!" Choumei said.

'_Kokuou, you and Kurama trained them well. Their abilities have far exceeded than what they were 5 months ago.'_ Saiken said.

Back at the fight

The Mane Six and Spike were searching for Naruto and Kokuou.

"What? Is that it?" Naruto said as he came out of the smoke barely scathed. In fact, Kokuou had no injuries.

"No way. Not a single scratch on either of them" Twilight said.

"Time to show you what I can do." Naruto charged blue chakra of his own.

Naruto-**Version 1 Nine-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball! **Naruto fired his attack but it was wider than the pseudo-jinchuriki's attack.

"That's not good." said Twilight as the attack hit full throttle. The beam stretched a long distance and some of the animals who live in the area had to run to get away from the blast's radius. When everything cleared, the Mane Six and Spike had seemingly disappeared.

"So, all of you are hiding eh?" Nearby, they were all hiding in the trees and they had some wounds from Naruto's attack. They also lost their Version 1 cloak.

"We have to attack them now while they're distracted." Rainbow Dash said.

"Agreed." Applejack said. Before they could try to attack, Naruto was walking around while searching for the pseudo-jinchuriki. He then used Negative Emotions Sensing.

"Oh, just to let you all know, remember I can sense negative emotions. That includes intent to attack." Naruto said loud of enough for them to hear. All of them were shocked.

"No, how could we forget?" Twilight said. Naruto and Kokuou turned towards their direction and prepared to attack.

* * *

Jinchuriki and Biju's House 5:35 P.M.

"It's been seven hours since they started. How long are they going to go at this?" Shukaku asked his sisters.

"Who knows? They have been on edge ever since Naruto almost got them with that Tailed Beast Ball." Matatabi said.

"All I have to say is that unless they give up, the seven of them are screwed." Choumei said.

Whitetail Woods

The pseudo-jinchuriki were very battered and bruised. They were hiding again while thinking of a way to get the bells from Naruto. Naruto was walking through the woods with his Version 1 cloak revoked. He has been being cat and mice with them for a while.

"What's the matter, everyone? You said you wanted to get stronger yet it looks like you are never going to get there. Come out and face me, you cowards!" Naruto said as he called them out.

_"Don't listen to him. We have to think." _Twilight said.

_"Naruto and Kokuou have too much power." _Applejack said.

_"It's probably best not to attack. Naruto can sense our intent to attack from a mile away." _

_"Well, we can't hide forever. He'll flush us out eventually." _Rainbow Dash said obviously itching to attack.

_"Rainbow Dash, please. That kind of thinking will draw him to us." _Rarity said.

_"Spike, do you have any ideas?" _Fluttershy asked. Spike was rubbing the temples of his head until he put his fist onto the palm of his other hand as a lightbulb appeared over his head.

_"Girls, I have a crazy idea. I need you to*whisper*." _Suddenly, the girls slap his face and start blushing.

_"Spike, are you crazy? We are not doing that." _Twilight said.

_"It's the only way. Naruto and Kokuou may be one of the toughest guys I know but this is one of their biggest weaknesses." _

_"I don't know, Spike. This seems a bit too much." _Rainbow Dash said.

_"Okay, listen. If you go along with this plan, I'll make it to you." _

_"Okay, we're listening." _

15 minutes later

Kokuou and Naruto were waiting for the pseudo-jinchuriki to come out. They then see them come out from the woods but Spike stood back.

"So, you finally decide to come out. Good, we can continue this little duel." Kokuou said as he cracked his knuckles. The girls didn't say anything. "Well, say something." The girls then made handsigns.

Mane Six-**Sexy Jutsu!** A cloud of smoke blew up into the air. When it cleared, it showed the girls in an even more beautiful state. They had longer hair then before and smoke covered their regions.

***Naruto-Sexiness***

"Ahhhh!" Kokuou said as he got a massive nosebleed and was blushing madly. Even Naruto was not resistant to it. Kurama's eyes then narrowed.

_'What the hell?' _Kurama thought.

Nearby

Shukaku, Son Goku, and Gyuki were getting massive nosebleeds as well while Isobu and Saiken were on their backs speaking gibberish. The others just simply had their mouths gaping or some just facepalmed.

"I don't believe this." Ginkaku said as he had his hand to his head.

Back at the fight

"So Kokuou, what do you think?" Rarity asked seductively as she winked at him.

"Yes. We are ready to hear what you have to say." Applejack said as she let her hair and tail loose. She also took off her hat.

"Well, I think..." Kokuou said until the girls got him and Naruto off-guard.

***End Sexiness***

"You're idiots!" Rainbow Dash said as the girls dispelled the Jutsu and knocked their opponents away with a lot of force.

"Awww!" Kokuou and Naruto shouted as they went flying back and in the process Kokuou dropped one bell and Naruto dropped two bells. _'Shoot.' _The two stopped moving just as they saw Spike pick up the bells.

"Alright, three down, four to go." Spike said.

"Blast it. You tricked us." Kokuou said.

"Of course sweetie. We knew that those were your biggest weakness and we used that to our advantage." Rarity said.

"What? How did you"-

"Wait a minute? You got them to do it, didn't you Spike?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. All thanks to me." Spike said as he put on a big grin.

"Hmph. I have to admit, that was a smart but crazy move. I don't know how Spike got you girls to pull that stunt but you still have a long way to take these last four bells." Kokuou said as he wiped away the blood from his nose.

"Consider that payback for making me kiss Rainbow Dash." Applejack said as she put her hat back on but didn't bother to redo the ponytails on her hair and tail. Kokuou smirked.

"Alright. You can continue but that last trick won't work again." Kokuou said. The girls and Spike continued their assault on Kokuou and Naruto in order to get the last four bells.

Rainbow Dash-**Lightning Style: Wing Slash! **Rainbow Dash channels lightning around her wings and try to slash Kokuou.

"Don't you get it? I'm a Biju so your attacks barely do anything to me." Kokuou said as he was dodging the attacks. He stopped the blade by cupping his hand and grabbing it. He then hit Rainbow Dash sending her into Fluttershy. "Won't you ever learn that you can never defeat me in battle?"

"Heh." Rainbow Dash chuckled. He turned around to see Rarity making the handsign for Water style.

Rarity-**Water Style: Torrent of Water! **Rarity spit out a huge quantity of water.

"Incoming." Naruto said. Kokuou and Naruto managed to stay on the water by using the Water Surface Technique. They then saw Rainbow Dash channeling electricity on her hand while standing next to Rarity.

"You wouldn't dare." Kokuou said. Rainbow Dash then touched the water shocking it entirely. Naruto and Kokuou jumped onto a nearby tree branch to avoid the electricity. Naruto turned into Version 1 state.

"Fire Style: Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream!" Naruto shouted as he spewed out a high amount of fire at the peudo-jinchuriki.

"Uh, Rarity?" Applejack said as the fire was getting closer.

"Relax." Rarity said.

Rarity-**Water Style: Water Wall! **Rarity formed a wall of water preventing the fire from reaching them. Naruto then left Version 1 form again.

"I'm going in!" Naruto said as he jumped off the tree branch and formed an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan with the aid of a clone. Then, each pony made a Rasengan. Twilight's Rasengan was purple, Pinkie's was pink, Rainbow's was cyan, Applejack's was orange, Fluttershy's was yellow, and Rarity's was white. Spike then formed his green Rasengan. They then increased the size of their attacks to form the Big Ball Rasengan. "Hmm, so all of you learned how to do the Rasengan." Naruto then thrusted the Rasengan forward. "Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto shouted.

"Team Big Ball Rasengan!" The pseudo-jinchuriki shouted. The explosion from the collisions surrounded them in a white ball and resulted in sending all of them flying backwards.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto shouted.

"Ahhhhhh!" The pseudo-jinchuriki shouted as they went back as well. Naruto jumped up quickly.

"Darn, no matter what we do, we can barely do any damage to them." Spike said.

"You have 3 minutes left to attack. I suggest you use your heads instead of your strength to take these bells." Kokuou said.

"What does he mean, "Use our heads"?" Applejack asked.

"Does he mean, "Ram them with our heads"?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said in annoyed voice.

_'Wait a minute. They know we can't beat them no matter how much we train or if we even team up on them. After all, one of them is a Biju and the other is a Jinchuriki. I wonder...' _Twilight thought until she got an idea. "Everyone, I got a plan." Twilight then talked to the group.

"I wonder what kind of plan they have in store for us?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever it is, it won't work." Kokuou said. After Twilight relayed the plan, they all formed shadow clones. The clones and their originals ran at them.

"They never learn, do they?" Naruto asked. He turned into Version 1 form again and sent chakra arms at them. They all dodge.

Pinkie Pie-**Ice Style: Ice Shards! **Pinkie Pie's clones form ice shards and send them at Naruto and Kokuou. Naruto and Kokuou dodge them. Then they see more clones running at them.

"You should just quit." Naruto said.

Naruto-**Tailed Beast Sonic Roar! **Naruto roared at the clones making them disappear. From their blind spots, they see the pseudo-jinchuriki in Version 1 form. They send a whole group of chakra arms at them.

"Pathetic." Kokuou said as he and Naruto dodge them as they zoom right by the duo. "Naruto, dispose of them. A little bath ought to do it."

"Sure." Naruto said as he formed seven chakra arms at them. He grabs their heads and they couldn't escape.

"Oh no." Spike said as he and the girls were thrown behind Naruto and Kokuou into the pond. The timer then rang.

"Times up." Kurama said.

"I'm sorry everyone, but you fai"- Kokuou said until he and Naruto notice that they don't have the bells anymore.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

***Naruto Shippuden-Many Nights(Itachi's Theme)***

When the pseudo-jinchuriki got out of the pond, they had all seven bells.

"Sorry Kokuou, but it looks like it was you who failed." Applejack said with a smile.

"Impossible. We were watching you the whole time. You couldn't have taken the bells from behind us." Kokuou said.

"We know that. You see, we finally figured out that we didn't stand a chance defeating you or taking the bells by fighting. We had to use our heads to win." Twilight said.

"But, that still doesn't explain how you got the bells. When did you have the chance to swipe them from us?" Naruto said.

"Remember when we shot those chakra arms at you a minute ago." Spike said.

Flashback

The pseudo-jinchuriki in Version 1 state fire a bunch of chakra arms at Naruto and Kokuou.

_"Just worthless." _Kokuou said as he and Naruto dodge them as they zoom right by the duo. Little arms shoot off the bigger ones and swipe the last four bells. _"Naruto, dispose of them. Alittle bath ought to do it." _Naruto then grabbed the seven pseudo-jinchuriki and threw them. After they went flying, they retracted the chakra arms and grabbed the bells from the little arms just as they fell into the pond.

Present

"So, you made it look like you were attacking us with the chakra arms when you were actually using them to swipe the bells from our blind spots." Kokuou said as he made a theory.

"That was the plan." Pinkie Pie said. Naruto and Kokuou had solemn faces but then they grinned.

"Not bad. Looks like you passed." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I have to ask. What was the point of this exercise? You wanted us to work together but you already knew that we couldn't win." Spike asked.

"As I told you, you have to use teamwork to get the bells. But there was something else you needed and that is cunning."

"Cunning?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. Even though it is neccessary to have strength in order to defend yourself, you also need to be able to trick your opponent. You all finally caught on that you stood no chance against us so you had to resort to deceiving us to take the bells. The way how you got the bells from us... was perfect. Though, I wouldn't advise using the first trick you did on the battlefield. But, you all pass." They all then cheer.

***End Many Nights(Itachi's Theme)***

"Well, I'm going to take a long nap." Spike said as he started to walk off until Rainbow Dash steps on his tail.

"Not so fast, lizard boy. You still have to do our end of the deal." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, right." Spike said.

The Library

***Naruto-Naruto's Daily Life***

It turns out the deal was that Spike had to be their personal servant for the whole week. That means, cater to their every whim or do whatever menial task they have to do.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Spike said as he was massaging the girls' backs because they complained about a "sore back" since the fight.

"Aww, I feel so much better." Rarity said. Naruto, Kokuou and Kurama were in the room watching this.

"Looks like you make a good massage therapist Spike." Naruto said.

"Be quiet Naruto." Spike said.

"Oh, just to let you girls know, Isobu had to go the emergency room for a harsh faint." Kokuou said to the Mane Six.

"What for?" Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know. He said in stutters that he saw six mares naked or something."

"Oh man. Great, we sent one of our friends to the hospital. I pray to Celestia that no one else knows about this." Rainbow Dash said.

"Actually, the others know about this. In fact, my brothers except for Saiken got one of the nastiest nosebleeds I've ever seen yet they are fine. But no one else in town knows about this. In fact, I doubt the Princesses have any knowledge so you will be fine."

"That's good." Naruto then remembered something.

"There might be a problem. When I did the summoning a little while back, I had Lord Fukasaku use a technique to allow the Gokage to check up on us. So, I believe at least one of them knows." Naruto said as he chuckled nervously. The Mane Six then slump over the benchs.

"We're screwed." Applejack said. Spike, Naruto, Kurama and Kokuou then laugh.

***End Naruto's Daily Life***

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***


	17. The Animal Villages

Kokuou, Mane Six, and Princesses' Dream** (Yes, all eight of them have the same dream)**

In Canterlot, the Mane Six are meeting with the Princesses in the gardens.

_"It's great speaking with you again Princess Celestia." _Twilight said.

_"Yes, Twilight it is..." _Princess Celestia said until a dark shadow ball hits her and Princess Luna across the yard.

_"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" _The Mane Six turn around to see Nightmare Moon.

_"Mawhahaha!" _Nightmare moon laughed evilly.

_"Nightmare Moon! But we destroyed you!" _Rainbow Dash said.

_"That's what I had you think. Before you defeated me, I split part of my soul and escaped the powers of the Elements of Harmony. Now, I have returned and plan to control this pathetic land." _Nightmare Moon said.

_"Think again buster." _Rainbow Dash flew at Nightmare Moon but Nightmare Moon kicked Rainbow Dash into the rest of the Mane Six. Using her magic, she handcuffed the Princesses and the Mane Six to the wall with relative ease.

"_Is there anything we can do?" _Luna asked Celestia in a dramatic voice.

_'Is there anyone that can save us?' _Rarity called out.

"_Nobody will come to save any of you. Now, I will take you all as my slaves as I control all of Equestria." _Nightmare Moon said.

"_Not if I stop you." _A being said to Nightmare Moon.

_"Does somebody dare question my rule?" _

_"Yeah, me."_ It was Kokuou in golden Royal Guard armor. He had a helmet with holes that allowed his horns to go through, he had arm plates and as well as leg armor. He was standing right above her on the roof of the castle with a smirk on his face.

"_Kokuou!" _The eight captured mares said in joy.

"_Tch. It doesn't matter who comes. I'll just destroy you here and now." _Nightmare Moon said as she flew at Kokuou. Kokuou threw her elbow at her stomach. _"Gahh!"_

"_Know your place!"_ Kokuou said as he then kicked her into the air. Kokuou then jumped into the air before she could react and knocked Nightmare Moon back down into the garden. Kokuou then descended.

Kokuou-**Five Mountain Jump! **Kokuou charged a huge amount of chakra into his punch and slammed it down on Nightmare Moon.

_"Ahhhhh!"_ Nightmare Moon shouted as the impact from the punch obliterated her completely. What was left of her was her dark armor and a pile of ashes. Kokuou then raised his fist in the air.

"_Kokuou, you did it!"_ Pinkie Pie said joyfully.

"_Thank you Kokuou! You truly are the most handsome stallion in all of Equestria." _Princess Celestia said as she and the girls blushed.

"_Of course. I care for you girls a lot." _Kokuou said. He then proceeded to cut the chains off the mares one at a time and helping them down gently.

"_My pleasure. Now, I just need to get this armor off."_ Kokuou said.

"_Why don't we take care of that?" _Celestia said as she and the other girls head to one of the castle's guest rooms while swaying their hips obviously to get Kokuou's attention.

"_Oh yeah." _Kokuou said as he rubbed his hands.

"YO! Crash and Bernstein!" Another voice shouts out.

Present

"Gyahhh!" Shukaku shouted as he woke up from that dream. _'What the hell? That was freaaaky.' _Shukaku got up from his bed and went into the hallway to find the other guys except for Kokuou outside too.

"You too Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Were we dreaming that?" The guys look inside Kokuou's room to find him sleeping but he was blushing. "Oh *bleep*."

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: The Animal Villages*_

Sugracube Corner-Pinkie's Room

***Spongebob-Vergnügungspark***

Pinkie Pie woke up with crusty eyes.

_'Uggh, that was a weird dream." _Pinkie Pie asked. Pinkie Pie then looked at her alarm clock and she was thinking about the time.

Downstairs

"Pinkie dear, you're going to be late for breakfast with your friends!" Mrs. Cake shouted. This shocked Pinkie Pie greatly.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" You then hear commotion upstairs and even a crash. Pinkie Pie came out the door with a yellow shirt and a skirt. "See you later, Mrs. Cake!"

The Library

Twilight woke up and noticed that Spike was gone.

_'Why that little-He was supposed to wake me up!' _Twilight thought angrily. Off-screen, she took off her pajamas and put on her clothes. She put on a white dress shirt with a purple tie and a plaid skirt.

Sweet Apple Acres

"Gosh darn it! I'm going to be late!" Applejack said. She put on a white shirt and jean shorts. She then grabbed her hat and ran down the stairs and out the door past Granny Smith who was taking her morning nap. "Later, Granny Smith!"

Carousel Boutique

"This is terrible! I'm going to be late!" Rarity said. She put on a white dress and some high heels. Despite rushing, she managed to apply a small amount of makeup. Surprisingly, she managed to run out the shop quickly with those high heels.

Rainbow Dash's House

"What the-I need to hurry before they eat all of the food!" Rainbow Dash put on her clothes and hurried out of her house.

Fluttershy's Cottage

"Eek! The others are going to be mad if I don't hurry." Fluttershy said. She put on a blue sweater and some jeans and raced out the door.

***End Vergnügungspark***

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The Mane Six then arrived.

"I hope we made it on time." Applejack said as she was panting. They knocked on the door. Suddenly, a slot on the front part of the door slid open and you can see Spike's eyes.

"Password please." Spike said.

"Wha-what password?" Twilight asked.

"You need a password to get in."

"Come on Spike! It's me, Twilight!"

"How do I know you're who you say you are?"

"Open the freaking door, Spike!" Rainbow Dash said visibly angry.

"I'm just messing with you. Seriously, don't you know a bit of humor?"

"Spike, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to kick your flank!"

"Alright, fine! Come on in." Spike unlocked the door and brought them inside. When they came inside, they saw Team Cats and Team Horned Beetles inside fixing breakfast very fast while some of the guys were setting the table or watching TV.

"Hey guys, you finally made it!" Naruto said. They noticed that Kokuou wasn't awake yet. "Um, can you girls wake up Kokuou?"

"No problem, Naruto." Pinkie Pie said as she and the rest of the Mane Six go to Kokuou's room.

Kokuou's Room

The girls knocked on Kokuou's door.

"He's still not awake yet?" Rainbow Dash asked. They open the door to find Kokuou still asleep and snoring. The girls then blush as they see the dolphin-horse sleeping.

"He looks so calm." Rarity said.

"Well, we have to wake him up. Breakfast's almost done." Rainbow Dash walks over to Kokuou. She then leans over his face. _'He's so cute. It makes me almost want to...' _Rainbow Dash thought until Kokuou opened his eyes.

***Naruto-Kakuzu/Itachi's Amaterasu Theme***

**"So, you're trying to kiss me or something?"** Kokuou asked making Rainbow Dash jump back and fall near the door near the other ponies.

"Ko-kokuou! Good morning!" Kokuou got out of his bed and started walking over to them. "Look, I didn't mean to..." Kokuou looked really mad.

**"Shut up. What gave you the right to wake me up?"** Kokuou asked in a deep voice as he was inching closer and closer to the Mane Six. Even though the girls were tough, Kokuou was emitting of a lot of negative energy and that scared them greatly. They couldn't even move and they just flopped right down on their butts. When Kokuou was close enough, he then leaned his face right in front of theirs. **"I know something about you insignificant fillies. You want to know what it is before I do something to you?"** The girls were now completely scared.

"N-no." Fluttershy said shakingly. Kokuou then put on a mischievous grin.

"You look beautiful this morning." Kokuou said in a normal voice.

***End Kakuzu/Itachi's Amaterasu Theme at 0:37***

***Bleach-Magot's Dance***

"We're so...Wait, what?" Twilight said. The girls just blush in embarrassment. First the others prank them, now Kokuou.

"Hahaha! I sure gave you the dolphin-horse morning treatment." Kokuou said as he was on the ground and pounding his fists while laughing hysterically.

"Kokuou, that wasn't cool ya know!" Rainbow Dash said. Kokuou then got up and used his finger to get rid of a single tear.

"I know that. But I still got you." Applejack tried to punch him but Kokuou grabbed her fist and threw her on his bed.

"Was this payback for doing the Sexy Jutsu on you yesterday?" Twilight asked. Kokuou looked the other way.

"Hmm, maybe." Kokuou said as he was walking to his closet to get on some clean clothes.

"C'mon! That has to be it!" Kokuou then walked out of the closet.

"Who knows? Maybe I did it because I'm your teacher. But I want to know why Rainbow Dash appeared like she was going to kiss me?"

"I, I don't know!" Rainbow Dash said as her cheeks were now even a brighter red.

"Look, I'm just messing with you girls. Geez, it's like you're hiding something from me." Kokuou then left the room. The girls were hiding something. It was that dream from last night. But they didn't know that Kokuou had that same dream as well.

"Um, should we tell him about...?" Fluttershy asked. Pinkie Pie left the room in a hurry to go to the kitchen. Guess this means they will tell him later, hopefully.

***End Magot's Dance***

The Kitchen

"Now that it is a lot of pancakes!" Spike said as he sees a bunch of pancakes.

"Well let's chow down!" Pinkie Pie said as she and Rainbow Dash rushed to get the pancakes.

"I can't believe they're going this crazy over breakfast." Rarity said. The others rushed past her to get to the food.

"You better hurry or you won't get anything to eat." Naruto said. Rarity just grumbled and walked to the table.

12 minutes later

Everyone was full. Shukaku's stomach looks even bigger than before.

"*Burp* That was a good *burp* breakfast." Shukaku said as he was using a toothpick to get the food out of his teeth.

"You said it." Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, you think it's time for the girls and Spike to begin their Summoning training?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, but..." Naruto looked over to see the seven pseudo-jinchuriki full. "...let's give them time to get that extra weight off."

**Kurama: **_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_We are going to summon the animals that we have guarded over the years. We would like for you to come and talk with the elders of the villages so you could get to know them better. If you have the time that is._

_From,_

_Kurama_

1 hour later-Jinchuriki Training Field

They all met at the fields to prepare to the Summoning. Suddenly, Princess Celestia and some guards arrived.

"Hello, Princess. You're just in time!" Kurama said. Kurama and his siblings gather as much as chakra as they can and do a full-power summoning. A huge cloud of smoke erupts and summons a huge assortment of animals.

Shukaku summoned a group of tanuki and cranes, Matatabi summoned bakeneko and cheetahs, Isobu summoned turtles and crabs, Son Goku summoned apes and phoenixes, Kokuou summoned dolphin-horses and rabbits with headbands on their foreheads, Saiken summoned slugs and raijuu, Choumei summoned horned beetles and wasps, Gyuki summoned ushi-oni and vipers, and Kurama summoned foxes and dragons.

"*Yawn* Alright, who summoned me?" A black and yellow dragon said in a rude tone.

"That would be me." Kurama said who was tapping his foot.

"Ma-master Kurama! I didn't see you there." The dragon said with his posture and attitude re-adjusted.

"That's what I thought. We called you all here in order for these seven here to summon you all in the future. Kinkaku and Ginkaku also asked to summon any of you. In any case that we are unable to provide assistance for them, we want them to summon you to provide back-up for them."

"Haha. Why would I want to be summoned by weak ponies in the first place?" A brown tanuki said as he had his arms crossed. The Mane Six then gasp.

"How dare you call us weak?" Rarity said to the tanuki.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Rainbow Dash asked the rude tanuki.

"Heh, if you must know, my name is Ijime." The rude tanuki said.

"Well, at least we know you're still a complete jerk." A two-tailed bakeneko said.

"Oh, you had to open your mouth huh, Lilinette?" Ijime asked the bakeneko.

"Well of course. You are just a rude tanuki after all. You'll never know true respect as long as you continue to act like a ruffian." Lilinette said.

"Why you-I'm going to rip your tails off!" The tanuki said as he tried to attack her but was held back by his brethren.

"Easy Ijime! Just don't listen to her." A gray tanuki said.

"Humph, fine." Ijime submitted to his clansmen's plea.

"Finally." A young white rabbit said.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, I want the nine of you to pick your two animals." Kurama said.

"Hmm, I'll take the dragons and foxes." Spike said.

"I-I guess I'll take the rabbits and horned beetles." Fluttershy said.

"My choice will be the cranes and turtles." Rarity said.

"Mah guess will be the apes and dolphin-horses." Applejack said.

"I take the fire cats and the phoenixes." Twilight said.

"Oh, oh, I'll take the tanuki and slugs." Pinkie Pie said.

'_Great, I have to be summoned by crazy girl.' _Ijime thought.

"I'm going with the cheetah and those lightning weasels." Rainbow Dash said.

"I choose...the vipers and wasps." Ginkaku said.

"And, I take the ushi-oni and crabs." Kinkaku said.

"Alright, I want you all to sit down with your new summonings. Get to know them better. Meanwhile, we and the other elders will talk with the Princess." The summons then go to their new companions.

* * *

With Twilight, the Bakeneko, and the Phoenixes

"Well, I guess I'll start. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm the personal student of Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"It's so nice to meet you. My name is Haruko and this is my younger sister Kiyoshi." A bakeneko said. A bakeneko younger than her hid behind her older sister. Twilight then grinned.

"My name is Lilinette." Lilinette said as she greeted Twilight.

"Greetings." Twilight said. A phoenix then lands on Twilight's shoulder.

"Hello." The phoenix said in a cheery voice.

"And who might you be?" Twilight asked the young phoenix.

"I'm called Hikaru. I think we'll make a great team."

"I hope so too."

With Fluttershy, the Rabbits, and Horned Beetles

Fluttershy was very nervous about speaking with her new teammates.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" A brown rabbit said.

"Cut her some slack, Yukio. She's obviously meeting new people and she's just nervous." The white rabbit said from before.

"Look Honcho, if she wants to summon us, she needs to be more assertive."

"Well, not everybody is the same. You have to take the time to be mellow and become acquainted with your new friend." Honcho said.

"Heh, those words coming from the same aggressive rabbit we know about?" Another rabbit said.

"Careful what you say, Aiko. Don't forgot that about that time I kicked you in the alligator pits." Honcho said not without looking. This scared Aiko. A horned beetle then started to approach Fluttershy.

"Well, my name is…" The beetle said until he saw the size of Fluttershy's chest. "Holy cow! Those are some big melons!" The beetle then tried to advance on her until a female beetle struck him down.

"Kohaku, you freaking pervert!" The female said as she kept the beetle down. Fluttershy was shocked. "Ms. Fluttershy, be on the lookout for my younger brother. He is quite the little perv."

With Rainbow Dash, the Raijuu, and the Cheetahs

"This is cool!" Rainbow Dash said with holding back any desire to squeal like a little girl.

"Whoa, take it easy! I never met a girl so excited to meet a cheetah before." A cheetah, which had a combination of stripes and spots, said while lying down.

"I'm sorry. But, it's just that I'm meeting incredible powerful creatures and I already know about the tailed beasts."

"It's alright. Why don't you tell us who you are? If Lady Matatabi and her siblings are training you and your friends, you must be of great importance."

"Well, I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm the Element of Loyalty."

"Alright, my name is Hayasa."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, was it? What are these Elements?" A Raijuu said.

"Me and those other 5 ponies have important artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony. They were able to stop Nightmare Moon who was the corrupted form of one of our Princesses. Me and my friends can use these because of who we are. One of those elements is loyalty which i represent."

"That must mean you are very loyal."

"Of course. I'll never abandon my friends." Rainbow Dash said in a prideful voice. The Raijuu then smiled.

"Glad to hear that. You must have been strong for the Element to choose you."

"Well, the truth is that we almost had Nightmare Moon but she started taking away our energy and almost killed us. Kokuou gave us his chakra in order to get us back up. Me and the others owe him our lives for saving us." This surprised the Raijuu.

"That's surprising. I never heard that the Biju will willingly give you chakra. He must see a lot in you." Rainbow Dash then blushed slightly.

Rarity, the Cranes, and the Turtles

"I must say darling, your hair is quite beautiful." A crane said.

"Why thank you!" Rarity said.

"You're quite welcome! My name is Michiko. And these are my sisters." The cranes then wave to Rarity. "We are best known as the users of the Fan-Fan Style."

"Fan-Fan Style?" Rarity asked.

"It's a style of fighting where we use fans to make magnificent gusts of wind to fight. Consider it a more graceful style of Wind Style. However, the Tanuki don't think highly of it. They believe that "real warriors of Wind Style should only use bare hands or sharp tools to fight, not silly fans"."

"How mean. In my opinion, you should use any weapon you can."

"I know." Meanwhile, the turtles are just watching.

"So, we have to be summoned by her?" A turtle asked his older brother.

"I don't know, Eriko. I don't know." The older turtle asked.

Pinkie, the Tanuki, and the Slugs

"So, what do you guys like to do for fun?" Pinkie Pie asked the tanuki and slugs.

"Well, I like to..." Ijime said until a slug interrupted him.

"*Yawn* We don't have to listen to Mr. Potty-Mouth." A slug said. This didn't sit well with Ijime.

"Tch. At least I'm not a selfish guy like yourself, Leiko."

"Oh, really? Who's the one that always tease the females cranes because of how they fight?"

"They deserve it. Fighting with silly fans will get them nowhere. In war, you have to show the enemy a tough appearance. If they see you on the field with fans, they won't take you seriously."

"So? Just because they use fans doesn't make them weak."

"It does so." While those two fight, a slug and a tanuki step forward.

"Sorry about our brothers. They are quite the jerks but they can be kind. We would like your name." A slug said as he brought his hand out.

"MynameisPinkiePie. IworkatSugarcubeCornerinPony ville. I'malsotheElementofLaughter. Ishouldtotallythroughyouguys aWelcome-to-PonyvilleParty." Pinkie Pie said as she rambled on continuously while shaking the slug's hand.

"Whoa. You are quite the oddball. Well, my name is Kigochi." The slug said.

"And, I be called Chōtei-sha. You could say I'm the one that keeps order in the Tanuki village aside from the elders." Pinkie Pie was confused by the name.

"Your name is weird. How about I call you Chō?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Sure, whatever works. Well, since there is a chance you will summon us, care to show us a demonstration of your powers?"

"Okee-dokie!"

Pinkie Pie-**Wind Style: Wind Gust Destruction! **Pinkie Pie did one of her signature moves away from the others. It was so powerful that it stopped Ijime and Leiko from arguing. The other tanuki and slugs were flabbergasted.

"What the-? Her power is amazing." Leiko said.

'_Hmmph. That move reminds me of…'_

Applejack, the Apes, and the Dolphin-Horses

"Howdy, my name is Applejack. I work on Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack said as she shook the ape's hand and it was a tight grip.

"You sure are strong. My name is Yougan." The ape said. A four-tailed dolphin-horse then came forward.

"I'm known as Akihiko. I'm the lieutenant of the Hidden Dolphin-Horses." The dolphin-horse said to Applejack.

"Lieutenant?" Applejack said.

"Basically, while the elders are the leaders, we have those that guide the oder around our villages."

"You must be powerful."

"My four tails say true to that. Now, let's talk a bit more."

"Gladly."

Spike, the Foxes, and Dragons

"So, you must be the baby dragon Spike?" The dragon from before said.

"Wait, you heard about me?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I heard about you from Chizuru." Spike then looked at Chizuru who winked at him which sent a shiver down his spine. The dragon talking to Spike rolled his eyes. "My name is Black Comet but you can just call me Comet. And don't worry about Chizuru. We know how to handle her." Chizuru stuck her tongue out. "You're not improving, Chizuru." Spike turned around to find a blue female dragon looking at him.

"Hi!" The girl dragon said.

"Yahhhh!" Spike shouted as he fell on his back.

"Hahaha. You sure are a funny one."

"Yeah." Spike said as he looked at the dragon. She looked quite young and didn't have wings yet.

"My name is Xiao Long Nu."

"Xia…what?" Spike asked as he was confused by the name. The girl then giggled.

"Just call me Sapphire."

"Okay, Sapphire." Spike said. More kitsune and dragons step forward.

"Greetings, young dragon. I'm..." A five-tailed kitsune said as he attempted to introduce himself to the young dragon but multiple kitsune threw him out of the way. "Ooooff."

***Bleach-Ditty for Daddy***

"Hi! I'm Venera. You look like a very cute dragon, aren't you?" Spike started blushing.

"Step down, Venera. He's mine." Another kitsune said.

"Yeah right, Nova. This dragon is with me." Venera said.

"No way, you losers. He's mine." Chizuru said.

"Why don't you back off, whore?" Nova said.

"What did you call me?" Chizuru said as her tick mark got bigger. Chizuru then sucker-punched Nova.

"On, its on." Nova then tackled Chizuru. Soon, more female foxes and dragons were fighting to see who will try to get Spike. Spike and the male foxes and dragons were confused.

"Aaamazing. They see a young dragon and want him already." A green dragon said.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on." Spike said.

"Chill, little bro. We understand your situation. Those girls want you as a mate." Spike was now worried. "But, we'll try our best to keep them away from you, won't we guys?" Black Comet nodded but some of the other males were looking in the other way pretending they are not listening. "You guys are the worst, you know that?"

"I'm screwed." Spike said in a depressed voice.

***End Ditty for Daddy***

Gold and Silver Brothers, the Vipers, Wasps, Ushi-Oni and Crabs

***Naruto Shippuden-Many Nights (Itachi's Theme)***

"Soooo, you twoooo are the infamous Gold and Silver Brothersss?" A golden viper said as he slithered slowly around the two who were sitting crisscrossed.

"You heard about us?" Kinkaku asked.

"Of course. We heard how you attacked the Second Hokage and your own leader the Second Raikage." The snake said.

"That was in the past."

"Sure it was. I'mmm known as Nidhug." The viper said to the brothers.

"I am called Hesutu. Pleasure to meet you, Kinkaku and Ginkaku." A wasp said to the brothers. An ushi-oni and a crab step forward.

"I am Junichi. As you may see, I am a seven-tailed ushi-oni." The ushi-oni said to the brothers.

"I am Yori." A crab said to the brothers. Yori then looked at the brothers. "I can sense that you two have led a terrible life."

"You don't have to remind us." Kinkaku said.

"I know, but in order for us to be partners, we must understand each others' feelings." Kinkaku was silent for a moment.

"Very well. Let's talk and get to know each other. All of you." Kinkaku said as he pointed to the rest of the animals who were behind the four animals that introduced themselves first.

***End Many Nights(Itachi's Theme)***

With the Jinchuriki, Biju, Princess Celestia, and the Village Elders

"So, there may be a chance for the girls and Spike to summon the animals?" Princess Celestia asked the elders.

"Yessss. It may be a chance for them to grow stronger." The Viper elder said.

"Plus, it could also be a chance for some of our subjects to get out more. They are always waiting around in those villages with nothing to do." The phoenix elder said.

"Hmm. Like Ijime for example. He's always lying around doing nothing." The tanuki elder said. Ijime then sneezed.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Celestia said.

With the Pseudo-jinchuriki

All nine pseudo-jinchuriki were now talking after chatting with their new summons.

"So, what do you guys think about them?" Twilight asked.

"They seem nice." Fluttershy said.

"I actually like them. Well except, Ijime." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, what is that guy's problem?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"He doesn't like women fighting at all. He believes we'll just get in the way of the men when they fight."

"Why that no-good tanuki. I met jerks with better respect than him." Applejack said.

"Uh, girls?" Ginkaku said.

"Yeah, he even slapped me when I tried to shake his hand." Pinkie Pie said.

"Girls?" Spike asked as he had a worried look on his face.

"That's it, we need to show that tanuki a lesson!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Girls!" Kinkaku shouted.

"What?" The girls asked. They could see the three pseudo-jinchuriki were worried.

"He's right behind us, isn't he?" Twilight asked. The guys nodded which got the girls to turn around to find Ijime staring down at them.

"So, I'm a jerk, eh?" Ijime said. Before he attacked him, he stopped. "It's not worth it." He then walked away.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked. Chōtei-sha then came right by the group.

"Since I'm his brother, I think you should know. Back then, Ijime wasn't always like that. He grew up as a child who loved to laugh. He always adored his big sister. She was a tough fighter just like her parents but always loved to laugh just like Ijime. Ijime even thought of her as a second mother." Chōtei-sha said.

"Wow, she must have been powerful. Where is she now?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Dead." This shocked the Mane Six. "She went to stop a horde of demons with the other tanuki to save the village but she was killed and Ijime found her body. Ijime was horrified by what he saw what remained of her. The reason he hates women fighting is because he doesn't want the same thing to happen to them that happened to his older sister. I know it sounds crazy but that's the truth. The other animals except for the tanuki know this." The girls were sad upon hearing this.

10 minutes later

"So, are you ready to sign your contracts?" Celestia asked.

"Mm-hmm." The Mane Six said.

"We are ready, Princess." Spike said. They bit their finger a little and looked at the two scrolls they will use for summoning. Spike's primary summon will be dragons while the secondary are kitsune; Kinkaku's primary is ushi-oni and the secondary crabs; Ginkaku's primary are vipers and the secondary wasps; Twilight's primary are phoenixes and the secondary bakeneko; Rarity's primary are cranes while the secondary are turtles; Pinkie's primary are tanuki while the secondary are slugs; Applejack's primary are dolphin-horses and the secondary are apes; Rainbow Dash's are cheetah and the secondary are raijuu; and, Fluttershy's primary are rabbits and the secondary are horned beetles. They signed their contracts and gave them back to the elders. Tle elders then put the psuedo-jinchuriki's secondary summon sign on their right arms.

"These marks will allow you to summon your secondary summon. Just put a bit of blood on your thumb and run it across the symbol. Then, do the summon as you wish." The Tanuki elder said.

"And for them to know you better even more, we request that one person each from their villages be your companions while training with you." Princess Celestia said. They all nod. The girls then look at Ijime who was staring off in the distance.

Later

Pinkie Pie threw a party for the summons and all of Ponyville welcomed the animals. Ijime on the other hand did want to mingle with everyone else.

"Hey, you're missing the party." Rainbow Dash said to Ijime as she and the rest of the Mane Six found him outside Ponyville.

"Go away. I rather be alone." Ijime said.

"Look, we know about your sister." Twilight said. This surprised Ijime.

"It was Chōtei-sha, wasn't it? Look I don't care about that anymore."

"Yes you do. Look Ijime, we're sorry about your sister but you can't just insult every girl you find." Applejack said.

"It's not about that. Throughout life, it has always been said that the male must protect the female, not the other way around. When she died, even though I was a child, I thought I was the one responsible. While some of the elders said that it may not be a good decision for her to fight, I was the one that convinced them to let her go to battle. I thought she was invincible; that she could never die, but I guess was wrong and because of me, she was killed." Ijime was then hugged by the Mane Six.

"You can't keep this on yourself for too long. Just let it go." Pinkie Pie said. Ijime then let a few tears go.

"Damn. I promised myself I wouldn't let her death make me cry again." Ijime said.

"Your sister may have died but because of her, you survived. That's important." The girls then let Ijime go.

"Guess you're right." Ijime then thought for a moment. "You know something, Pinkie Pie? You remind me of my sister. Always laughing and getting herself in trouble whenever she has the chance but she was strong. That move you did earlier was just like one of her moves. You girls are strong but soon, I want you guys to prove it to me later."

"Got it! Now c'mon, you'll miss the party."

"Very well…" Suddenly, Pinkie starts dragging Ijime back to Ponyville. "Yep, just like my sister." The rest of the Mane six then giggle.

15 minutes later-Sugarcube Corner

The things Pinkie Pie set up at this party was just like Twilight, Spike, and the Jinchuriki's Welcome Party, multiply that times 20. Ijime did a contest with Yougan to see who could drink more hot sauce.

"Ready, GO!" Naruto shouted. Ijime and Yougan both picked up a bottle of hot sauce and started chugging.

"Go, go, go, go, go." The stallions and male animals were chanting while the mares and the female animals were watching.

"Who do you think will go down first?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Probably Ijime." Twilight said. Suddenly, Ijime stops drinking.

"Awwwwwwww!" Ijime shouts in the air as a stream of fire comes from his mouth.

"Ohhh. And the winner is Yougan." Naruto announced.

"They don't call me "Lava" for nothing." Yougan said pridefully.

"Well, considering that your name means "Lava"." Ijime said as he downed a glass of punch. Ijime and Yougan then shake hands. The males then cheer.

"Well, it appears the girls have finally thawed out Ijime's heart." Han said.

"Yep." Naruto and Kokuou said. They then see Son Goku kicking a bunch of males' butts in arm wrestling.

"Oh, it's on." Han said as he walked over to Son Goku.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

Omake: The Awkward Dream

***Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando-Oozla(Inside the Store)***

The Mane Six and Celestia wanted to speak with Kokuou outside Sugarcube Corner.

"So ladies, what did you want to tell me?" Kokuou asked.

"Kokuou, we're friends right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course."

"Well, for the past few nights, we been having some weird dreams about you." Kokuou then froze.

"You too?" Kokuou asked.

"Don't tell us, you're having the weird dreams too?"

"I believe so. They been popping up for the last 3 to 4 nights. I defeat Nightmare Moon and you girls and Luna take me to a guest bedroom and do *that* with me."

"Not only that, Luna told me she had the same exact dream." Princess Celestia said.

"I had to wake up when you started taking off your robes." Kokuou said with a blush. "I hope no one knows."

"Actually, we know." The male Jinchuriki and Biju said as they were standing right behind Kokuou. "Guys. How?"

"Who knows?" Shukaku said.

"Well this has gotten awkward. I think you should head back to Canterlot." Kokuou told Princess Celestia.

"Agreed." Princess Celestia said. She got on her chariot and she and her guards went back to Canterlot.

"Great, now I'm having dreams about the Princesses." Kokuou said.

***End Oozla(Inside the Store) at 1:38***

* * *

**Well, now you have new summons. One is a crazy pervert that tried to advance on Fluttershy, one is a bully that seemed to be more mellow now, some of the girl summons now want Spike much to his chagrin, and the rest are either quiet, respectful, or too arrogant in their own right.**

**Since I didn't get a lot of Ocs and I barely have any time, this chapter is the best I can do but hopefully we can hurry through the story quickly.**

**Next time, an old friend returns but can the team get her back into society?**


	18. Luna Eclipsed

**I know you are probably wondering why am I doing Luna Eclipsed if this episode is during Season 2. Well, I decided it was best for Luna to reappear during the story at this time.**

* * *

The Library

Naruto, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Kurama, and Spike were waiting downstairs for Twilight. Naruto did a bet with Kinkaku and Ginkaku that if they lose rock-paper-scissors they will have to dress up for Nightmare Night which celebrates when Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon. Well, Kinkaku and Ginkaku lost and they had to dress up as kitsune.

"Ugh, come on, Twilight. We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival." Spike called out for Twilight. Suddenly, Team Foxes see Twilight dressed like some old dude. "Huh?" She then stepped downstairs but the five dudes were puzzled by her costume. "Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village?"

"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded." Twilight said.

***Team Foxes: ?***

"Father of the amniomorphic spell? Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Twilight told them.

"Uh…" Ginkaku said until they hear knocking at the front door. "That sounds important." When Team Foxes, they saw some fillies dressed up for Nightmare Night.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" The fillies said to the team.

"Hi, everypony. Great costumes." Twilight said.

"Good evening, Granny Smith and...Ijime?" Kurama said to Granny Smith and suddenly Ijime. "What are you doing, Ijime?"

"*Sigh* The elder wanted me to do more good deeds so I decided to volunteer to help chaperone the kids since Granny Smith is looking like she's going to pass out soon. Consider me the back-up in case she does pass out."

"I see."

"I should have been asleep five hours ago." Granny Smith said.

"Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service. It's my very first Nightmare Night." A little colt who is called Pipsqueak said.

"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Twilight asked.

"No, my very first Nightmare Night ever!" Pipsqueak said. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie who was in a chicken costume surprised the team by squawking like a chicken.

"Enough chitchat! Time is candy!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?" Kinkaku asked.

"Too old for free candy? _Never._"

_'I don't know how to argue with that.' _Kurama thought.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked Pinkie Pie about the Star Swirl costume.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie Pie said as she walked off with the candy.

"A clown? Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!"

"It's a great costume... grandpa." Naruto said as he and the rest of Team Foxes walk off laughing. Twilight then groans.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Luna Eclipsed*_

Later, Ponyville Square

"Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." Twilight said. A bunch of ponies as well as the rest of the team, except for the female Biju and Jinchuriki, were dancing. Killer B was managing the music. "He created more than 200 spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him. Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it! Don't you, guys?" Team Foxes wasn't listening because they were stuffing their face with candy, well mostly Naruto and Spike.

"Mhmm! I'll love it." Spike said.

"Hey look, we're here already! Should we get something to eat?" Twilight asked Team Foxes. Naruto burped but Spike did a loud burp.

"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it? And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?" Pinkie Pie said.

"Sure did!" Pipsqueak said. Unknown to the team, Rainbow Dash, who was dressed as a Shadowbolt, and a raijuu moved into position.

"And then, we had to stop and wait for Ijime because he had to take Granny Smith back home, and"- Rainbow Dash transferred lightning to the raijuu and the raijuu then clapped his hands to make a loud clap of lightning. "Bwak!" The fillies and Pinkie Pie then run off. Rainbow Dash and the raijuu then laugh maniacally.

"Rainbow Dash, Yuu, that wasn't very nice." Twilight said as she reprimanded the duo's actions.

"Lighten up, old-timer. It's the best night of the year for pranks!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, you're always so tense." Yuu said.

"Look what you did to Naruto and Spike." Twilight said as she pointed to Naruto and Spike. Spike was on the ground choking while Naruto was holding his neck because a piece of candy was stuck in his neck.

"It's all in good fun. OH OH, there's another group over there!" Rainbow Dash said as she and Yuu ran off. Naruto was able to get the candy out but Spike was out right now. As Kurama grabbed Spike and walked off with the others, lightning went off nearby causing other ponies to scream in terror.

10 minutes later

"Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack! You too, Kokuou!" Twilight said. Kokuou was dressed like a martial artist while Applejack was like a scarecrow.

"Howdy Spike, hey Twilight! Nice costume." Applejack said.

"Thanks! I'm a dragon." Spike said.

"She means _me_, Spike." Twilight said.

"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer." Applejack said. Team Foxes then snicker. "So, guys what are you dressed as?"

"I beat them in rock-paper-scissors and they had to dress as kitsune." Naruto said.

"Again? Kinkaku, Ginkaku, ever since we arrived here in Equestria, that's the 20th time you lost that game in a row." Kokuou said.

"You don't have to remind us." Kinkaku said in a depressed tone.

"Hey cheer up. Won't don't you bob some apples?" Suddenly, Derpy Hooves comes out from the barrel and unplugs the water.

***Team Foxes and Kokuou: "..."***

Suddenly, ponies start to cheer which got the team to come over.

"Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" Mayor Mare said and the crowd then cheers. "Now all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of Nightmare Moon!" Mayor Mare then laughs creepily.

"Spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that." Kokuou said. Twilight then giggled at Kokuou's comment. A green mist then appears. Zecora then steps out of it and she has a new hairstyle instead of her Mohawk.

"Follow me and very soon you'll hear the tale of Nightmare Moon." Zecora said.

Everfree Forest, Nightmare Moon's Statue

"Listen close my little dears, and I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." She then blows a green mist which forms a green version of Nightmare Moon. The green Nightmare Moon then hits the ground forming a dust cloud "Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves, from her searching eyes." Evil looking eyes then appear behind Pipsqueak and a filly making them run in terror. "But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing. To gobble up ponies in one quick swing." Pipsqueak then bumps into the statue of Nightmare Moon which was omniously looking down at him. Pipsqueak then slowly backs up but he then bumps into Pinkie Pie causing both of them to scream. "Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" The green Nightmare Moon then disappears into the sky and releases green particles of dust.

"I think Zecora just got my respect for scaring Pinkie Pie." Ijime told the others.

"Hmmph." Ginkaku said.

"Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" Pipsqueak asked Zecora.

"A perfect question, my little friend." Zecora told the young colt. She blew some more green dust which forms the green image of Nightmare Moon again. "For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" Zecora said loudly as the green Nightmare Moon, with razor teeth, lunged at the children before disappearing in a green cloud of smoke. Pinkie Pie was now scared silly.

"Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!" Pinkie Pie said. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up.

"What's going on?" Kokuou asked. A bright flash of light came from the moon and revealed two pegasi with sharp teeth and bat wings pulling a carriage with a cloaked figure on board.

"Ah! It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" Pinkie shouted as she and the fillies ran back to Ponyville. The team looked at the cloaked figure and with a flash of lightning sees white eyes and a creepy smile.

* * *

Ponyville Square

"What the-? Why is everyone acting up?" Gyuki asked.

"It's Nightmare Moon!" A mare shouted.

"Nightmare Moon? But, didn't we-?" Son Goku said. The sky then darkens as the carriage with the cloaked figure appears above them. The figure then descends just as the others return from the forest. When the figure lands, it took off the hood to reveal that it was Princess Luna. The citizens then bow as well as the team.

"Is that Princess Luna?" Naruto asked. Kokuou then took note of her appearance.

_'She seems different from before. She's much taller than the last time and her mane and color seemed to have changed. But, how did she change that quickly? Maybe Nightmare Moon being destroyed put her in a form what she should have looked like now if Nightmare Moon didn't take her over.' _Kokuou thought.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight said until Spike stopped her and put his claws to her lips and told her to be quiet. Luna's cloak then turns into bats and they fly off into the night. Luna then opens up her wings in a formidable way. She then approaches Cloud Kicker and looks down at her with a wicked smile on her face. Cloud Kicker then whimpers.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" Princess Luna shouted in a booming voice which sends multiple ponies back. Even the tailed beasts couldn't resist the force of the yell. "We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real princess of the night! A creature of nightmare is no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" Lightning then strikes behind the Princess of the night.

"Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" Pinkie Pie screamed which caused the other children to scream in terror as well as a few others.

***Jinchuriki and Biju: 7_7***

"What? No children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" Luna then hits the ground with her foot which causes the ground to crack a little. "Madame Mayor, the princess of the night hath arrived." Luna brings out her hand but the mayor was shaking in fear. She then moves her hand to another mare who does the same thing. "What is the matter with you?" Same thing happens when she points her finger at another mare. "Very well then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell." Luna then walks away.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Kokuou said but Spike stopped him.

"You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" Spike said.

"No, she's not. Don't forget, my chakra helped the girls turn her back to good! However, the public still hasn't accepted her again." Kokuou said.

"We're coming too." Naruto said as he and the rest of the team were there as well. Kokuou then nodded.

Nightmare Moon's Statue

The team looked for her and saw her looking at Nightmare Moon's statue.

"Princess Luna? Hi, my name is"- Twilight Sparkle said until Princess Luna interrupted her.

"Star Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume! Thou even got the bells right..." Princess Luna said.

"Thank you, _finally!_ Somepony who gets my costume!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, no one gives a damn about your costume!" Shukaku shouted. Twilight then flinched a little.

"Uh, I just came to welcome you to our celebration!" Twilight said.

"Look our names are..." Kurama said until Luna interrupted them again.

"I know thy names. You are the Jinchuriki and the Biju and she is Twilight Sparkle." Luna said as she flew a few inches off the ground with the wind speed increasing. "It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!" Luna shouted in her booming voice.

"So, that was a blessing right?" Saiken asked.

"But of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear?" Princess Luna said in a normal voice.

"It sounds like you're yelling at us, _Princess_." Shukaku said.

"But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak, using the royal "we", and..." Luna then switches to the traditional voice. "...to use this much volume when addressing our subjects!" Her voice causes Twilight's hat and beard to turn crooked and causes the guys to slide back a few inches.

"You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception."

"Change our approach?" Luna asked in her loud voice.

"The first step will be to stop trying to bust people's eardrums." Kurama said as he was rubbing his ears.

"Ohhh." Luna said in her normal voice. "We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can."

"Don't worry, that's why we're here. We'll help you." Kokuou said.

Fluttershy's Home

The team, Twilight, and Princess Luna approached the house.

"Don't worry, Princess. Fluttershy can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice." Twilight said. Kokuou knocked on the door.

"Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!" Fluttershy shouted fearfully. The tailed beasts and Jinchuriki then chuckle nervously.

"Fluttershy, don't worry, it's me Kokuou." Kokuou said.

"It is you. And the others. Oh, and Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy then saw Luna causing her to gasp in fear. "Nightmare Moon?!" Fluttershy then closes the door in fear.

"*Sigh* Wait here Princess." Kokuou said as he, Shukaku, and Gyuki go inside the cottage. The team then listens as a bunch of commotion go on inside. You then hear horse, raccoon, and ox sounds.

"Why you little *bleep*." Shukaku said. The three Biju then bring out Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy... you remember Princess Luna?" Twilight asked Fluttershy. It appeared that Fluttershy bit Shukaku's arm.

"Charmed." Princess Luna said in her royal Canterlot voice.

"Likewise." Fluttershy said as she tried to run back inside the cottage but Ijime, who was coming through the bushes, tripped Fluttershy making her fall on her face. Fluttershy then turned around while still on the ground.

"Twilight Sparkle hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice. We ask, thou teachest to us to speak as thou speakest."

"Okay." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Shall our lessons begin?" Princess Luna said loudly.

"Okay." Fluttershy whispered.

"Shall we mimic thy voice?" Luna asked loudly.

"Okay." Fluttershy said even quieter.

"How is this?" Luna asked, still very loud.

"Perfectlessonover." Fluttershy said hurriedly as she tried to race inside but Shukaku shut the door, causing the Pegasus to run into the door.

"Lower the volume more." Kinkaku said.

"How is..." Luna said still loud but her voice then dropped more. "…this?" Her voice was still loud but lower than before.

"Better. Right, Fluttershy?" Shukaku asked.

"Yes." Fluttershy said in a dazed laughter.

"How... about... now?" Luna said as her voice was lower yet still loud.

"Getting warmer." Shukaku said.

"And... how about now?" Luna said as her voice was now normal instead of booming.

"Yes! Finally!" Gyuki said. "Congratulations, Princess. You're becoming one step closer to achieving your goal." Luna then used her magic to get Fluttershy off the wall and into her embrace.

"Ah, thank you, dear Fluttershy! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers." Luna said in her loud voice while hugging Fluttershy who was still dazed from running into the door.

"Fluttershy! You've gotta hide us! Nightmare Moon is here and..." Pinkie Pie said but she then made a chicken squawk. "She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she GOBBLES HER UP!" Pinkie Pie and the children then run away screaming.

"Nay, children, wait!" Luna said very loud but she then remembered her normal voice. "I mean... nay, children, wait." Luna said in her quiet voice.

"*Sigh*My pseudo-jinchuriki…is a complete idiot." Kokuou said.

"Come on, princess. Time for plan B." Twilight said.

5 minutes later, Ponyville Square

While the ponies are enjoying the celebrations, they then crouch down in fear because of Princess Luna.

"It is of no use, Naruto Uzumaki. They have never liked us and they never shall." Luna said as she sees the citizens still afraid of her presence.

"We have to find Applejack. She is the Element of Honesty after all so I think she'll get along with you." Naruto said.

Applejack's Booth

Pipsqueak almost fell in but Applejack caught him.

"Whoop. Careful there, partner." Applejack said as she set the colt down who then ran off. She then turned around and saw Princess Luna and consequently cowered in fear.

"Uh... Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here." Twilight said.

""Fit in"? Really?" Applejack said sarcastically. She then looked up to see the male Biju, even Kokuou who wasn't the type to use violence to get what he wanted, pointing Tailed Beast Balls point-blank at her. This changed her mind quickly and she then got up from the ground. "I mean... that's easy!" The guys let their attacks dissipate. "All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun."

"Fun? What is this "fun" thou speakest of? Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?" Luna asked as she looked at the bucket of fake spiders.

"Wow, I guess they didn't have this stuff back then." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web." A pony said. Luna then picked up a fake spider. She threw a spider but it missed the net.

"You can do it, princess!" Applejack said. Luna then threw the spider at the net.

"Ha! Your princess enjoys this "fun!" In what other ways may we experience it?" Luna asked. Soon, more ponies started to become less afraid of Luna and started to crowd around.

"Can you aim well again?" Kokuou asked Luna. Luna loaded a pumpkin on the launcher and sent the pumpkins at the target and it hit square-on.

"Ohhhh!" The male Jinchuriki and Biju shouted.

"Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!" With no one looking, Naruto and Kurama did a low-five.

"Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess." Applejack said.

"I ask that thou call us... me... Luna, fair Applejack. Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Luna!" Luna said to the villagers. It looked like they finally accepted Luna again, all according to Naruto's plan.

"Looks like your plan is working, Naruto." Ijime said.

"I have my days." Naruto said as he put on his foxy smile.

"Show me to this bobbing apples." Suddenly, Pipsqueak was about to fall into the water again.

"Whoa!" Pipsqueak shouted. Using her reflexes, Luna grabbed him by using her teeth.

"Hey, everyone." Pinkie Pie said.

"Uh-oh." Ijime said as he darted his eyes behind him.

"Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run..." Pinkie Pie then made a chicken squawk as she saw Luna holding Pipsqueak by using her teeth. "Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run!" The fillies then start to scream in terror again.

"Help! My backside has been gobbled!" Pipsqueak shouted as he ran away. The male Biju then face-palmed.

"'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" Luna shouted as she stomped her foot on the ground causing thunder to appear behind her, making the ponies back away from Luna. "Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... fun!" Luna found a spider and threw it to the crowd which made them even more frightened. "Not enough fun for you? What say you to this?" Luna then used a spell and shot a magic beam at the spider and turned it alive. This made a lot of ponies scared now.

"Luna, stop right now!" Shukaku shouted but it was too late as Luna then turned the entire bucket full of fake spiders into real spiders. The spiders then started to scare the crap out of the ponies by jumping on some of the ponies while the rest of the spiders then got on the web, much to Ijime's shock and amusement at the same time.

"Huzzah! How many points do I receive?" Luna asked but the ponies went into a panic, with some of them even fainting or breathing heavily. "Do not run away!" The ponies were running into objects or fainting. "As your princess we command you!" Luna said as she tried to keep everyone but they were still panicking and in a complete frenzy. Finally, she had enough. "Be still!" Luna said in a deafening roar which echoed throughout the air.

"Luna, watch the voice, remember?" Kokuou said.

"No, Kokuou! We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say." Luna said as her eyes were now white pupils. Kokuou and his brothers were in shock. "Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!"

"Forever?" Naruto said.

* * *

"Shoot. We had everything goin' our way. Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em." Applejack said to the team.

"But I wanted to be a zombie next year." Noi said as she was crying. Naruto then saw he was standing on the symbol of Nightmare Moon.

"It's not over yet." Naruto said.

"What are you gonna do?" Applejack asked.

"The best option is to talk to her." Kokuou said.

2 minutes later

The team looked around and finally saw Luna walking by herself.

"Princess." Kokuou said.

"Leave me be, Kokuou. I don't wish to talk." Luna said despondently. The tailed beasts and Jinchuriki then took a knee while Twilight was still standing.

"Princess. I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have." Twilight said.

"Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they _run away_." Luna said.

"Listen Princess. We're here to help so we're going to fix this." Kokuou said.

"How?" Luna said sadly.

"Easy; we go to the source of panic." Saiken said.

Ponyville Square

As ponies are still crying, Pinkie Pie is doing her own thing. She then spots a trail of candy. As she gets the candy and walks into an alleyway, she gets ambushed.

Kigochi-**Earth Style: Mud Trap! **Kigochi spits out mud and pins Pinkie's body to the wall but leaves her arms free. Pinkie Pie then shrieks but the team came from the shadows.

"If you shriek, and I mean it, this will happen." Shukaku said as he had a kunai. He then put it against his neck to show an example. "Understand?"

"Okay." Pinkie Pie said.

"There's something we want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" Twilight asked. Pinkie Pie saw the tailed beasts and the Jinchuriki in Version 2 charging Tailed Beast Balls.

"Mmhm." Pinkie Pie grunted. The team stopped and let the Princess come into the alley. Pinkie Pie squawked but then remembered to no shriek.

"Pinkie Pie, you remember Princess Luna, right?" Twilight asked.

"Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace?" Luna asked as she held out her hand. Before Pinkie could shake her hand, a flash of lightning gave a Luna a scary face.

"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie Pie shouted in fear.

"Rainbow! Yuu" Twilight shouted at the two as they were laughing. "She's changed, Pinkie! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!" Twilight said.

"...Well, duh." Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait, what?" Shukaku said.

"I know that. Sheesh, guys. I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?"

"So why do you keep running away and screaming?" Twilight said.

"Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared." Naruto and Kokuou then both got a crazy idea.

"That's it! Pinkie, you're a genius." Kokuou said.

"No, I'm not. I'm a chicken." Pinkie Pie said as she made a chicken squawk. Shukaku then grabbed the kunai and cut the mud. "Ah!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she fell to the ground.

"Princess Luna! We've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Twilight said.

"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." Princess Luna said deadpanned.

"Suck it up. Just follow us." Kokuou said as he led the way.

"Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last." Pipsqueak said in a sad voice.

"Come, little Pip. Now don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy left to give, so Nightmare Moon might let us live." Zecora said to the young colt.

"Yes. Come on, little ponies. What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering? You don't want Nightmare Moon to gobble you up", [spooky voice] "do you?" Mayor Mare asked

"Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me." Spike said as he was trying to clean up the place.

"Come on, kids! Doesn't that sound like fun?" Applejack asked.

Nightmare Moon's Statue

Some of the fillies drop their candy in front of the statue with Pipsqueak being the last one.

"Goodbye Nightmare Night. Forever." Pipsqueak said. Suddenly, the wind starts to blow.

"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring these candies to me. I am pleased with your offering." A booming voice said to the ponies. "So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating _you!" _Nightmare Moon said as she had white eyes and razor-sharp teeth while being in the place of the statue. And a creepy looking snake, who was right next to Nightmare Moon, hissed at the fillies. The ponies then run away screaming. Luna then got out of her disguise and took out the false teeth and it turns out that the snake was Nidhug.

"I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Naruto Uzumaki, Twilight Sparkle, and Kokuou.

"Wait for it." Naruto said as he rested his hands behind his head.

"For what? For...for them to scream some more?" Luna asked. Suddenly, someone was tugging on Luna and it was Pipsqueak.

"Um... Princess Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Child. Art thou saying that thou... _likest_ me to scare you?" Luna asked Pipsqueak.

"It's really fun! Scary, but fun."

"It... 'tis?"

"Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year."

"Well then. We shall have to bring…" Luna then switched to her loud voice. "…Nightmare Night back!"

"Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever! She said yes, guys!" Pipsqueak told the other children.

"YAY!" The children shouted in joy.

"You owe me big time, Twilight Ssssparkle." The snake hissed.

"Don't worry Nidhug. You'll get your end of the deal." Twilight said.

"What did we tell you Princess? They truly like you." Kokuou said.

"Can it be true?" [booming voice] "Oh, most wonderful of...!" The team looked at her. [normal voice] "I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights." They then laugh.

Ponyville Square

The festival restarted and was even more awesome before Luna arrived. Shukaku and Luna competed in the spider throwing game. Shukaku missed but Luna got her spider on the web. Shukaku's mouth dropped to the ground. The ponies as well as the team cheered. Luna saw some fillies some children and promptly smiled at the children's offer. When a mare was about to bob for an apple, Luna came out of the water and spook the mare making her fall backward. As everyone started laughing, Luna accidentally slapped the back of Shukaku's head sending him to the ground. Later, everyone was at Nightmare Moon's statue. Shukaku and Kinkaku were competing to see who could eat more candy while Twilight wrote her friendship report.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dear Princess Celestia,_

_When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever!_

_P.S. (From the male Biju): We still don't care about her costume._

Behind the team, Nidhug led Rainbow Dash and Yuu to a spot behind the team. Before the Pegasus and raijuu were about to let off another thunderclap, a lightning bolt zapped them sending them flying.

"Yahhhh!" Rainbow Dash and Yuu shouted. The team turned around to find Luna on a storm cloud. Nidhug actually led Rainbow Dash and Yuu so they could get zapped.

"Nice one Princess. You too Nidhug." Shukaku said as he did a low-five with Luna as she got off the cloud.

"Damn sssstraight." Nidhug said. Everyone then laughed.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

Omake: The Seducing Princess

While everyone is enjoying the festival, Kokuou and Luna are talking by the bridge.

"Kokuou, I just want to say thank you for helping me." Luna said.

"Hey, it wasn't all my doing. Naruto and the others were a big part of the plan too." Kokuou said.

"Yeah, but I feel like you played a big part. You are a handsome stallion." Kokuou then slightly blushed as he leaned over the bridge's railing.

"Look, I'm just doing what's right."

"Yeah, but I am right about you being handsome." Kokuou blushed even more.

"Why did you really want to talk to me?" Kokuou asked the Princess. Kokuou was a bit worried why Luna wanted to speak with him.

"Oh nothing. I figured you and me could just talk and stuff." Luna then scooted closer to Kokuou. She then rested her head on Kokuou's arm. "Kokuou?" Luna asked as she brought her head up.

"Yeah?" Kokuou asked as he looked at her. Luna had a very cute face that Kokuou couldn't resist. They didn't say anything but they leaned their faces towards each other. Before their lips made contact, Pinkie Pie appeared between them and made a chicken squawk.

"Wahhh!" Kokuou shouted as he was surprised and he accidentally went over the railing of the bridge and into the creek. Kokuou came out of the creek and looked at Pinkie and Luna. They both laughed.

"We sure got you good, Kokuou." Pinkie Pie said. The rest of the team came out of hiding and started to laugh. Kokuou looked at the audience with an obviously annoyed look on his face.

* * *

**Wow, so Kokuou almost kissed Luna but end up being pranked and Kinkaku and Ginkaku lost rock-paper-scissors 20 times in a row. Looks like these three guys have had a bad night, huh?**


	19. Stare Master

Carousel Boutique

Sweetie Belle is watching Rarity, Yugito, and Matatabi rush to get the orders ready.

"Where'd we put that?" Rarity asked frantically.

"Maybe it's over here." Matatabi said but clatter follows. It appears that the three designers are frustrated. "My word, this is hard."

"Are you sure I can't help? I could"- Sweetie Belle said.

"No!" The three females said.

"Maybe just a"-

"No thanks!"

"How about"-

"Sweetie Belle, just stay still. We have things to do." Matatabi said. Sweetie Belle had a defeated look on her face.

"Ribbon, ribbon! Where's the ribbon?!" Rarity asked, even more nervous and now panicking.

"I got it!" Sweetie Belle said as she found the spool of ribbon on the shelf and tried to reach it by balancing on a stool. However, Sweetie Belle lost her balance and accidentally catapulted the spool which made it hit a mannequin. The mannequin swung a couple of times before it fell over and knocked over the iron board and sent balls of yarn through the air. These balls then hit the fabric which were sitting on the shelf causing them to unravel. When the damage was done, the three designers were speechless and it looked like Yugito's claws extended.

"Um, I-I'll just go and stand over there, where I'll be... out of the way." Sweetie Belle said as she raced off. Matatabi then sighed as she, Yugito, and Rarity had to clean up the store again.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: The Shy Mare's Glance! The Stare Master!*_

Rarity, Matatabi, and Yugito were almost done cleaning up the mess Sweetie Belle.

"Won't you at least let me help you clean up?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No. You've helped us quite enough." Rarity said as she was fed up with Sweetie's antics.

"I'm sorry, sis! I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my cutie mark." Sweetie Belle said as she looked at her blank arms since that would be the first place the cutie mark will appear during fillyhood.

"We understand. It's just that... we can't finish this order if we keep having distractions in our way." Yugito said. The three designers then see that the room is clean.

"Okay, all done. Now, back to work. We've lost a lot of time, and we cannot have any more interruptions." Rarity said but suddenly the doorbell rings. Matatabi then meows irritatedly.

"What is now?" Matatabi asked. Fluttershy came in with a basket with Honcho sitting on top of her head.

"This looks like an inopportune time. We should just go." Honcho said but Rarity stops him and Fluttershy from leaving.

"Fluttershy! Honcho! Forgive me! Me, Yugito, and Rarity were so wrapped up in our work that we forgot you were bringing Opalescence back from her grooming!" Matatabi apologized.

"No worries, Rarity. I've left her there in the basket." Fluttershy said. Opalescence then came out and started to rub against Fluttershy's leg.

"Oh, she looks great! I just don't understand how you're able to do it! I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws." Rarity said as she leaned closer towards Rarity but the cat hissed and swiped at Rarity. Rarity then gave her cat an angry look.

"You can have her back. That little devil swiped at my ears." Honcho said as she rubbed his ears.

"If that's true, did Fluttershy use... The Stare on her?" Rarity asked Honcho.

"The Stare? I don't know what that is." Honcho said. Even Matatabi and Yugito have no idea what 'The Stare' is even though they have known Fluttershy for months. This puzzled Rarity.

"Oh, no! I wouldn't! I couldn't! I-I don't really have any control over when that happens. I-It just happens. No, I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know?" Fluttershy said.

"Well, you should have a picture of Opal as a cutie mark instead of those butterflies." Rarity said.

"Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Maybe I can be good with animals, too!" Sweetie Belle said. When she leane in close to Opal, the cat swiped at Sweetie and cut part of her hair off. "Or not." Honcho and the other girls then laugh.

"I'm sorry we can't invite you two to stay and chat. We've bitten off a bit more than we can chew with this order." Rarity said.

"But you're not eating anything."

"No, Sweetie, it's an expression. It means that we've taken on more work than we can handle. We've got sixty of these special robes to make tonight! They're due in Trottingham tomorrow morning." Yugito said. The three designers then show a special fabric which was sparkling. Fluttershy gasped in amazement while Honcho gave a simple response.

"Whoa." Honcho said as he stared at the fabric in wonder.

"See? We've lined them in a special gold silk. It took _so_ long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?" Matatabi asked the duo.

"They are nice, but are you three sure you can make sixty of these by tonight?" Honcho asked. The three designers then stammered a little.

"Oh, oh oh! Maybe I could..." Sweetie Belle said as she volunteered to help but after getting stares from the three designers, she decided to shut up. "...just... just stand over here and watch." Sweetie Belle then walked away.

"We'll manage." Yugito said as she assured the Pegasus and rabbit.

"Hmm. Well, we'll leave you three alone so you can do what girls have to do." Honcho said as he and Fluttershy were about to leave but two familiar fillies rushed in.

"Hi, Fluttershy and Honcho! Hi, Rarity, Yugito, and Matatabi!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said as they rushed by the two ponies, the rabbit, the Jinchuriki and her tailed beast.

"Hello, uh, girls ..." Rarity greeted the girls nervously.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said to Sweetie Belle.

"Scootaloo! Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle said as she now seemed happy.

"You ready for tonight?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yup! Cutie mark planning session is a go!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent." Apple Bloom said.

"Even if it takes us all night!" Scootaloo said.

"I'm ready! You ready?"

"Very ready!"

"Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Rarity's! Yay!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted.

"Ahhh! My ears!" Honcho shouted as his ears were ringing violently due to the yell and he fell on the floor.

"And... look what I made us!" Sweetie Belle said as she had a new cape. It was red with a blue patch and yellow pony insignia. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were taken aback by the cape.

"What does that patch on your cape mean?" Fluttershy said as she was checking on Honcho.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted again causing Fluttershy, Rarity, and Team Cats to cover their ears.

"Yawwww!" Honcho shouted. _'I've met enemies that were loud but not like these three.'_

"We're on a crusade, a mission!" Scootaloo declared.

"To find our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yup. And look. I lined them with this special gold silk. It took sooo long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?" Sweetie Belle said as she showed a golden fabric under the cape.

"Oooooh!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo gasped in amazement. Funny, the same fabric under the cape looked just like the golden fabric Rarity and Team Cats were going to use. When the designers checked, they were right. Sweetie Belle had cut some of the gold fabric to make the cape. After this discovery, Yugito's hair started to go crazy just like that time when she fought Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Sweetie Belle! What have you DONE? That was the last of the gold silk! Oh, now we'll have to make more! Sorry, girls but we have no other choice." Rarity shouted.

"What does that mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It means, your Crusaders sleepover is cancelled." Yugito said as her hair was starting to be calm again.

"WHAT?" Sweetie Belle said.

"We won't have any time to watch you if we want to get these robes delivered on time." Rarity said.

"But"-

"Sorry girls, but we just don't have the time." Matatabi said regretfully.

"Awwww..." The Cutie Mark Crusaders said disappointed.

"I, ah, me and Honcho could take them for the night." Fluttershy said as she offered to take the three fillies. The three fillies then smile at Rarity, begging her to let them go with Fluttershy and Honcho.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Rarity said as she disapproved of the offer.

"Oh, it's no problem at all."

"Have you met my sister and her friends? A problem is all it would be."

"Did I have a _problem_ with Opal? You've seen how well I handle small creatures!"

"I suppose that's true... and I do have a lot of work to do..."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I assure you, they're quite a handful."

"These sweet little angels?" The three fillies then had haloes over their heads.

"Well... all right."

"Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Fluttershy's cottage! Yay!" The three fillies shouted. The third shout knocked Honcho out. The fillies then run out the door.

"So cute. W-wait for me!" Fluttershy said as she picked up the unconscious Honcho and chased after the girls. The three designers could now focus but they had some doubt that Fluttershy and Honcho wouldn't be able to do the task.

A few minutes later, Ponyville

"Oh, won't this be ever so fun. We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each other's tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and"- Fluttershy said until she sees the fillies rush by Twilight and Hikaru forcing them to spin. They regain their focus a bit and saw the fillies playing by a water well and they both put on a smile.

"Hello, Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"Oh! Hello, Twilight. Where are you and Hikaru off to?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're heading to the Everfree Forest, to Zecora's, to get some of my favorite tea." Twilight said.

"Th-the Everfree Forest? Ah, you'll be careful, won't you?" Fluttershy asked as she knew what could lurk in that dark forest.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I'm with her on this one. I am her guardian summon." Hikaru said.

"See Fluttershy, nothing to worry about. What are you and Honcho doing with the girls?" Twilight asked.

"Rarity, Yugito, and Matatabi have a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls over to my cottage for a sleepover. Honcho is knocked out because of the girls' shouting so I'm looking after him as well." Fluttershy said. Honcho still had his tongue out and was stammering.

"Wow. Sounds like everypony has their hooves full today. Taking care of those three fillies all by yourself? You sure you can handle it?" Twilight said.

"What? These sweet little angels?" The Cutie Mark Crusaders were next to Fluttershy and had their haloes again. "They'll be no problem at all."

"Well, catch you later." Hikaru said as she and Twilight headed to Zecora's house.

Meanwhile, Jinchuriki and Biju's House

***Naruto-Confrontment***

As everyone is sitting down with nothing to do, Kurama gets a message from Matatabi and Choumei. What they tell him confuses the great fox greatly.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, can you tell us what is 'The Stare'? I never heard of it." Kurama asked.

"What, you guys don't know?" Rainbow Dash said.

"No, we don't have a clue." Everybody then crowded around Rainbow Dash.

"You see, Fluttershy may be shy but she has a crazy power. The Stare is just like a normal stare but when she uses it, she can force down any animal that is being disobedient by instilling fear into them."

"Any animal?" Kinkaku asked.

"Yeah. Before you guys, Twilight and Spike came along, a dragon was going to bury the whole town in ash. When the dragon wouldn't listen, she used her stare on him and forced him to move away from here."

"A full-grown dragon? That's incredible." Yagura said.

"So, she can put fear into an animal that tries to hurt others or isn't listening to her orders. That's sounds amazing but why is this the first time we heard of this?" Roshi asked.

"As I already told you, Fluttershy is very shy. She rarely uses this move because she's not very assertive but when she's truly motivated, she can do this move and that's when she becomes scary." Rainbow Dash said.

'_So Fluttershy does have a way to instill fear into others, eh? Guess that mare isn't as shy as she thinks she is.' _Shukaku thought.

***End Confrontment***

Later, Fluttershy's Cottage

When they arrived, the Cutie Mark Crusaders took off their backpacks which almost hit some animals and they started going around the house while Fluttershy laid Honcho on the couch.

"No problem at all." Fluttershy said to herself. "Okay, girls, uh, what should we do?" Fluttershy asked them.

"I'm gonna get my mark first!" Scootaloo declared as she didn't bother to pay attention to Fluttershy.

"Girls?" Fluttershy said to the girls.

"Nuh-uh!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Should we"-

"I am!" Apple Bloom said.

"Girls, okay, now settle"- Fluttershy said to no avail.

"I'm staying up all night!" Scootaloo said.

"Me too!" Apple Bloom said.

"Me three!" Sweetie Belle said.

"I-I know you're excited, but- _girls_, oh, oh, careful with the- oh, ah, girls"- Fluttershy said but the girls zoomed by her and were getting into all sorts of trouble such as balancing on a chair or putting their heads in a birdhouse. Fluttershy then blows her mane out of her face. "So! What do you wanna do? Play a game?" Fluttershy asked the girls.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Scootaloo declared.

"And we want to crusade for our cutie marks!" Apple Bloom said.

"And, and, and, we, um- yeah! What they said!" Sweetie Belle said as she stuttered.

"Mmm, I don't know... how about a nice quiet little tea party?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Or... we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest!" Scootaloo said as she pointed

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said as they agreed to the adventure. Before they could even go out the door, Fluttershy blocked the way with a chakra arm without using a chakra cloak.

"Oh, no. The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures. Fluttershy said.

"But you could go with us and we could catch those creatures. We could be, umm... creature catchers!" Sweetie Belle said.

"YAY! Cutie Mark Crusader creature catchers!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted. Scootaloo then got a basket and a carpet. Scootaloo got on top of Apple Bloom and put the blanket around herself and Apple Bloom and put the basket on the top of her head.

"Arrrr... I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! Rrrarr!" Scootaloo said with a deep voice as she and Apple Bloom got closer to Sweetie Belle who had a confused plan. Soon, she understood what to do.

"Halt, dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest. I am Sweetie Belle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch you!" Sweetie Belle said very brave.

"You can never catch me! I am far too powerful and dangerous!"

"You cannot run from me!" The fillies then start to chase each other throughout the cabin.

"Um, oh, maybe that's not such a- now, girls, how about we do some nice coloring." Fluttershy said until Sweetie Belle jumped on her head. "Dhh"-

"Come back, dangerous creature, so I can catch you!" Sweetie Belle said to Scootaloo as she jumped off a table.

"Never!" Scootaloo declared as she was still being chased.

"Careful... you don't..." Fluttershy said until the table Sweetie Belle jumped off crashed. "...break anything." Honcho was startled by the noise but he eventually went back to sleep.

"Sorry, Fluttershy." Sweetie Belle said, ashamed by her mistake.

"Yeah, sorry." Scootaloo apologized.

"I guess we aren't creature catchers." Apple Bloom said as she and her friends lowered their heads in shame.

"Oh, girls, it's okay. I"- Fluttershy said until she was cut off by Apple Bloom.

"I know! We could be Cutie Mark Crusader carpenters!" Apple Bloom said.

"C-carpenters?" Fluttershy said. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then have doctor gear such as stethoscopes and doctor mirrors as they inspect the wrecked table.

"Hammer!" Apple Bloom said.

"Hammer." Scootaloo repeated as she and Sweetie Belle pass the hammer to Apple Bloom.

"Hammer!" Sweetie Belle also said.

"Hammer." Scootaloo then passed the hammer to Sweetie Belle. "Hammer! Hammer." Scootaloo said to herself as she picked up her own hammer. The three fillies then look at each other and nodded. Then then make a lot of ruckus which was scaring Fluttershy and her animals. Honcho however was still asleep. When the girls finished, they

"Um ... that doesn't look like a table." Sweetie Belle said.

"We were making a table?" Scootaloo asked, confused.

"Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery." Apple Bloom said

"We are definitely not Cutie Mark Carpenters." Scootaloo said.

"Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank and arms anyway?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game?" Fluttershy asked as she put the messed-up table away.

"A game?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's called "Shhh!"" Fluttershy said.

"What's that?" A confused Scootaloo asked.

"Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest. Sound fun?" Fluttershy asked the three disappointed fillies. "I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me!" Fluttershy put on a smile and she took in a deep breath.

"I lose!" Scootaloo said.

"Me too!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Me three!" Apple Bloom said. The three fillies then start to go all across the entire cottage again. Fluttershy then sighed and let out her breath.

"Okay, now what can we do? Oooh! How about Cutie Mark Crusader coal miners?" Apple Bloom asked as she came out of the fireplace with her entire body and clothes covered in soot. The other two filles were also covered in soot.

"YEAH!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

"NO!" Fluttershy shouted in a real assertive tone.

"Awwww!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in a disappointed voice.

"I mean, it's time for bed, don't you think? Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly-wuggly widdle beds?" Fluttershy said in a sweet voice.

"Snuggly-wuggly? But we have more crusadin' to do!" Apple Bloom said.

"We've got plans!" Scootaloo said.

"And capes!" Sweetie Belle said as she showed the capes.

"Um, okay, um. Maybe the crusading can wait until morning? When it's light? And not so... dark?" Fluttershy said as she took the three girls upstairs. The girls then got on some clean clothes.

A minute later, Guest bedroom

"How are we gonna find our special talent in our sleep?" Apple Bloom asked as Fluttershy blew out the candle.

"Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent." Fluttershy said.

"But we're not even tired!" Scootaloo said.

"How about I sing you a lullaby?" Fluttershy asked the girls.

"Mm-hmm, yeah!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said as they agreed to Fluttershy's suggestion. Fluttershy then cleared her voice as she began to sing.

**[Fluttershy]**

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed

The three fillies were about to go to sleep when suddenly Sweetie Belle speaks.

"I know this one!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you sing it with me?" Fluttershy asked. Sweetie Belle cleared her throat and looked at her two friends. The two other fillies then cover their ears as Sweetie

**[Sweetie Belle] **

Hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to bed!

"Okay Sweetie, that was..." Fluttershy said until she was cut off by Sweetie Belle.

**[Sweetie Belle]**

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Exciting day behind you!

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Let the joy of dream land find you!

"Thank you Sweetie, um..." Fluttershy said but she was cut off a second time.

**[Sweetie Belle]**

Hush now! Quiet now!

Lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to _BED_!

OW!

Because of Sweetie Belle's singing, she stirred up the chickens outside. As the three fillies were about to go back to sleep, they heard chickens squawking.

"What is that?" Scootaloo asked as she and her friends looked out the window. As Fluttershy was cleaning up the mess, she turned around to see the Crusaders out of the bed and the window open. She went to the window and gasped as she saw the girls in the chicken den.

"Girls!" Fluttershy shouted out to the girls.

"Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose!" Apple Bloom said as the chickens were in full panic mode.

"I wonder what could have caused that..." Sweetie Belle said. Her two friends look at her, knowing full well that her singing was the cause of the chickens breaking out.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this!" Scootaloo said.

"Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay!" Sweetie Belle shouted. The Crusaders then begin to chase the chickens making them even more scared.

"No, I don't think that's a- ah, come back! Please!" Fluttershy said as she flew down and begged for them to go back inside but they ignored her and continued going after the chickens.

"Come on, girls, the chickens are fine- oh, girls, um..." Fluttershy said as she tried once again to get their attention but when a chicken jumped on her head, it made her really mad now. She then entered initial Jinchuriki form. "_GIRLS_!" Fluttershy shouted by pouring in a lot of chakra into her voice. This was enough for the girls to stop going after the chickens. She then left her transformation and herded most of the chickens inside the coop. She then saw three chickens remaining.

"Come on, in you go." Fluttershy said but the three chickens refused to listen to her command. Fluttershy then used 'The Stare' on the chickens. When she looked at them, they were scared beyond anything. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were surprised by Fluttershy's ability. The chickens then went back inside their coop. "There's some good chickens." Fluttershy said. Fluttershy then turned to the fillies. "Okay, you three. Isn't it about time you got into bed?" Fluttershy asked.

"BUT"- The Crusaders said.

"Please?" Fluttershy asked them. They looked down at their feet and Fluttershy sees this as a win. Fluttershy then brought them back to bed. "So, no more crusading for tonight, all right?"

"Yes, Fluttershy!" Scootaloo said as she closed her eyes.

"We promise, Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle said as she also closed her eyes.

"Good night, Fluttershy!" Apple Bloom said as she was the last one to close her eyes.

"Okay, good night." Fluttershy said as she went downstairs to check on Honcho. When she left, the three crusaders opened one of their eyes to see if she had left.

"Okay, so what kind of crusading do we do next?" Sweetie Belle asked quietly.

"There's not much we can do from this room... unless we become Cutie Mark Crusader cottage cleaners." Apple Bloom said.

"N-no, thanks."

"Well, we have to think of somethin'. We can't just waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are." Apple Bloom said as she looked out the window. "Hey, girls! Look! Some of the chickens may have escaped!" The fence surrounding the chicken coop had a hole in it and there were chicken tracks going into the Everfree Forest.

"Into the forest!" Scootaloo said.

Downstairs

"Cutie Mark Crusaders chicken rescuers are go!" The Crusaders whispered. As they descended the stairs after retrieving their capes, they saw Fluttershy lying down on the couch with Honcho still sleeping on the other side of the couch. Fluttershy finally got her peace and quiet and let out a sigh.

"It really wasn't THAT hard ... I mean, all I needed to do was just show them who's in charge. Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Fluttershy said, not knowing the Cutie Mark Crusaders snuck behind her and went outside. As they headed towards the Everfree Forest, they snuck through the fence but Scootaloo got her cape stuck. She was able to get loose but got part of the fabric ripped off.

"Wait up!" Scootaloo said to her friends quietly as they went after the chicken.

Inside the Cottage

"Mmm, peace and quiet." Fluttershy said but she then gasped. "Too quiet." Fluttershy went upstairs to find the bed empty. She went outside looking for the fillies. "Girls? Girls?" Fluttershy said as she called out for the fillies but when she looked in the chicken coop, she saw that one of her chickens were gone. "Elizabeak! She's missing! GIRLS?" Fluttershy then saw the hole in the fence and saw chicken and pony prints as well as Scootaloo's torn cape. "Oh, no! They must have gone looking for my missing chicken! Which means... they must have gone into...The Everfree Forest!"

* * *

"Those girls have really done it this time! They've really bitten off more than they can chew! Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them." Fluttershy said. After much thought, she took in a deep breath and ran in.

Back inside the Cottage

Honcho was sound asleep but he then woke up.

"Fluttershy? Girls? Are you here?" Honcho called out. There was no response so the rabbit went outside and saw the torn cape as well as the prints. "This is the Crusaders' cape. Then if that's true, they went into the forest. I need some help tracking them." Honcho then headed out.

10 minutes later, Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The Jinchuriki and Biju were asleep when suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Kokuou got up and answered it. Kokuou opened the door to see Honcho.

"Honcho, what are you doing here at this hour?" Kokuou asked the rabbit.

"Master Kokuou, the Cutie Mark Crusaders went after one of Fluttershy's chickens into the Everfree Forest. I believe Fluttershy went after them." Honcho said.

"What?" Kokuou said in disbelief. "Those little girls are always getting into trouble."

"Not only that, Twilight Sparkle is missing."

"What are you talking about? Shouldn't she and Hikaru have been back by now from Zecora's by now?"

"I went to the library to get help but Spike says they haven't returned yet."

"Grr. Kurama, Naruto, wake up!" Kokuou shouted. The aforementioned duo came out of their rooms.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Twilight and Hikaru are missing and the Cutie Mark Crusaders went after a chicken in the forest." This got Naruto and Kurama fully awake.

"Okay, we'll be ready in a minute." Naruto said. Naruto and Kurama got ready as well as Kokuou. "Lead the way, Honcho." Honcho nodded and ran towards Fluttershy's cottage with the Naruto and the two Biju close behind.

Everfree Forest

"Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick! Brawck, brawck brawck brawck, brawck!" Apple Bloom as she tried to copy a chicken call.

"What are you _doing_?" Scootaloo asked.

"Callin' for the chicken!"

"That is not how you call a chicken."

"Oh, and you know how to call a chicken?"

"I know that's not the way."

"Then show me."

"I don't have to show you!"

"You're just chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Oh, wait, now I know how to call a chicken! Scootaloo! Scoot-scootalooooo!"

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You also forgot how to call a chicken!"

"Why, you..." Apple Bloom then blows a raspberry.

"Come on, guys, we're not gonna find the chicken or our cutie marks by arguing." Sweetie Belle said. A branch shaped like the hand from a monster almost grabbed her but Sweetie Belle managed to dodge it.

"Maybe that's our special talent. Arguing!" Apple Bloom said.

"Is not!" Scootaloo said.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too! Anything yet?" The two fillies then look at their arms and see nothing.

"Nope."

"Darn." The girls then giggle.

"Heeeere, chick-chick-chick-chick, bwock, bwock bwock bwock bwock bwock b-bwooock!" Apple Bloom called out again.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Honcho, Kurama and Kokuou

As the four of them head through the trees, Kokuou was sensing them using his chakra while Naruto used Sage Mode as a precaution.

"Anything, guys?" Honcho asked.

"Hmm, I detect two sources of Biju power in the forest and they are close to each other. One of them is strong and active while…" Kokuou said but as he sensed the second one, he was worried.

"What's the matter, Kokuou?" Kurama asked his brother.

"The second one is weaker and barely functioning. I don't know if that's Twilight."

"Yeah, I actually sense six life energies. Three are together so those must be the girls, one source is heading away from two weaker sources." Naruto said.

"Take us in the direction that you sense them." Kurama said. Kokuou then turned east with the other three following him.

5 minutes ago

"Girls?" Fluttershy called out to the girls. "Girls?" The wind suddenly picks up making Fluttershy squeak in terror. "Oh! Get a hold of yourself, Fluttershy. You're a pseudo-jinchuriki. Just put one foot in front of the other." Fluttershy then stepped on a twig snapping it in half.

"Ahh! What was that?" Fluttershy said as she backed up but she then bumped into a tree. Fluttershy then screamed in fear and ran as fast as she could. Fluttershy then saw a silhouette of a pony and a bird perched on her shoulder in the middle of a clear area.

"Twilight? Hikaru? I-is that you? Oh, Twilight, it is you and Hikaru. Thank goodness you're here. I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're"- Fluttershy said until the moon came from behind the cloud to reveal that Twilight and Hikaru were frozen. They also had a look of fright almost as if they saw scary. Fluttershy then gasped. "Oh! What's happened to you?" Twilight and Hikaru then fall over making Fluttershy scream. "Oh, no! If you two have been turned to stone, it must mean- oh! Oh no, the girls! Don't move; I'll be back for you. GIRLS!" Fluttershy then took off into the sky.

Present Time

Naruto and the others arrived to find Twilight and Hikaru frozen.

"Twilight! Hikaru!" Kokuou shouted as he ran over to them. He then touched their bodies to feel for a pulse. "It's faint but I can tell they're in suspended animation."

"Impossible, they're statues. How can this be?" Naruto asked. Kurama thought for a moment but suddenly realized it.

"Damnit! It can mean only one thing." Kurama said.

"What? What froze them?" Naruto asked as he shook his Tailed Beast.

"Tell us while we're going. My sensing tells me that Fluttershy is close by." Kokuou said. The four then head back into the trees.

Nearby, the Cutie Mark Crusaders

"Is not!" Scootaloo said.

"Is too!" Apple Bloom said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Sweetie Bell then had enough.

"Girls! Our special talent is _not_ arguing. Besides, what would the cutie mark of somepony whose talent is arguing even look like?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Girls? Girls?" Fluttershy called out to the three fillies as she was looking down from the air.

"Fluttershy?" Sweetie Belle responded. Fluttershy then descended.

"Girls? Thank goodness I found you!"

"Fluttershy, what"- Apple Bloom said.

"Girls, we have to leave the forest at once!" Fluttershy said hesitatingly.

"But... we haven't found the chicken yet!"

"There's no time for that. There's a cockatrice on the loose!" Fluttershy said.

"A cocka what now?" Apple Bloom, asked about the term.

Meanwhile, Naruto's position

"A cockatrice. It's a creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. It is said to have the power to freeze you upon gazing at its eyes." Kurama said.

"Really? I believe you but I never heard of something like that." Naruto said.

"Believe me. It's true. I have seen poor souls throughout the centuries that have fallen prey to those things."

"So, all we have to do is find the freak and kill it. Maybe that will free Twilight and Hikaru."

"Unfortunately, that won't work."

"Huh?"

"Killing it won't work. The only way to undo the spell is to force the cockatrice to dispel it but that won't be an easy task."

Nearby, The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Fluttershy

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were now laughing.

"The head of a chicken and the body of a snake? That doesn't sound scary, that sounds silly!" Scootaloo said.

"Well, if I ever saw one of them cockathingies face-to-face, I'd laugh at how silly it was." Apple Bloom said.

"NO! Never look one in the eye. If you look a cockatrice in the eye"- Fluttershy said until they saw Elizabeak running through the bushes.

"The chicken!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Girls! Wait!" Fluttershy said as she ran after them.

***Naruto-Gaara's Scary Theme***

"Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick!" The Cutie mark Crusaders said to the chicken. Suddenly, they are silenced by a deep growl. They then see the chicken's head come out from the bush.

"There she is!" Sweetie Belle said. Suddenly, a second head pops out from the bush.

"Two chickens?" Scootaloo said in confusion.

"I thought only one escaped!" Apple Bloom said, also confused.

"Grab them both!" Sweetie Belle said. They then try to grab the chickens but they dodge. The second chicken is revealed to be the cockatrice with a long snakelike body and wings. The cockatrice opens up its wings and roared which scared the fillies. It turned towards Elizebeak and stared at her with red piercing eyes. Soon, the chicken was frozen into stone and fell upon the ground. The cockatrice then then turns towards the fillies, ready to give them the same fate as the chicken. The fillies then scream in terror as they ran.

With Naruto and the others

The guys then hear the girls scream.

"Whoa? What was that?" Honcho asked.

"Must be the girls. C'mon." Naruto said as they went back to the area where they found Twilight and Hikaru.

With the Cutie Mark Crusaders

The fillies continue to run but they soon trip over a rock and fall on the ground. They look up and find Twilight and Hikaru with snails on their bodies. The girls turned around and saw the cockatrice advancing on them. The girls were scared out of their minds. Naruto, Kokuou, Kurama, and Honcho managed to come back to the clearing to see the cockatrice getting closer to the girls.

"Girls!" Kokuou shouted. Before they could go save them, Fluttershy gets between the fillies and the monster. "Fluttershy run! Don't look at it!"

"I know Kokuou! I know what I must do!" Fluttershy said as she closed her eyes. She then opened them slowly.

***End Gaara's Scary Theme***

***Naruto Shippuden-Confronting***

"YOU! Just who do you think you are, going around turning others into stone?" Fluttershy said as she started staring at the cockatrice. The cockatrice was shocked for a few seconds but regained its composure and used it freezing powers on Fluttershy. She was slowly turning into stone.

"Fluttershy!" Kokuou shouted as he was about to stop the cockatrice but Kurama stopped him. "Kurama, let me go! I can't stay here and let her get frozen!"

"I know little brother, but we must trust Fluttershy." Kurama said calmly.

"But"-

"After all, she is one of your Jinchuriki and you've trained her." Kokuou decided to keep watching albeit reluctantly.

"You should be _ashamed_ of yourself. I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man." Fluttershy said as she was staring at the cockatrice even more. The cockatrice was trying to not to subject to Fluttershy as he continued to freeze her. However, Naruto could sense the fear placed on the cockatrice.

"It won't be long now." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Honcho said.

"That cockatrice is about to break." Fluttershy then entered initial Jinchuriki form.

"Now you go over there, and turn Elizabeak and my friends Twilight and Hikaru back to normal, and don't _ever_ let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me?" Fluttershy said to the cockatrice. The cockatrice then saw Kokuou's visage behind Fluttershy looking right at him.

"I said, 'Do you understand me?'" Fluttershy and the image of Kokuou said simultaneously. The cockatrice squawked in fear and let Fluttershy go. He then ran off to free his three victims.

***End Confronting***

Naruto and the others came down from the trees.

"Fluttershy!" Kokuou shouted as he hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Fluttershy said.

"How about you three?" Honcho asked the fillies.

"Yeah, fine!" Scootaloo said.

"Thanks to Fluttershy's stare." Sweetie Belle said.

"You're like the queen of stares. You're the"-

"Stare Master!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison. This time, Honcho managed to cover his ears.

"Yep, they're okay." Honcho said.

"We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah. We'll listen to you from now on." Apple Bloom said.

"We promise." Scootaloo said.

"Oh, you DO, do you? Well, you better, or I'll give you... The Stare." Fluttershy said as she had one eye open while staring at the fillies. They appeared scared at first but soon they all laugh. Soon, the three frozen victims returned to normal.

"What... what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Ew, I got slime all over me!" Hikaru complained. Elizebeak then squawked as she tried to get herself back up.

The next day, Fluttershy's Cottage

The team, except for the three designers, was sitting down with Twilight, Hikaru, and Fluttershy as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were playing nearby. The girls were drinking tea.

"And that's when it brought you back from stone." Fluttershy said.

"This is gonna make quite a letter to the princess. I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls." Twilight said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Hikaru said exuberantly.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Fluttershy said.

"Hmm? How so?" Twilight asked.

"I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I could chew." Fluttershy said.

"You and Rarity both." Kurama said.

"Hey guys, what about Kokuou and Honcho? They've been down since you guys came back." Choumei asked. Kokuou and Honcho were laid out in the grass depressed.

'_Can't believe I didn't do anything in this goshdarn episode. I didn't even have a chance to step in to help Fluttershy. I suck.' _Kokuou thought.

'_I can't believe I got knocked by little fillies' screaming. If only I wasn't, I could have helped Fluttershy watch over those girls. I suck.' _Honcho thought.

"They'll get over it." Son Goku said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, well, well, look what Celestia's morning sun brought us." Saiken said as Rarity, Yugito, and Matatabi came to the team.

"Go morning to you too, Saiken." Matatabi said irritated.

"Did you finish all those capes?" Fluttershy asked. The three women then let out a sigh of relief.

"_Just_ delivered them. I have to admit, if you hadn't come along, we might not have. Thanks again." Rarity said as she hugged Fluttershy.

"Won't you stay for some tea?" Fluttershy asked.

"I really must get back to the shop and clean up. Girls! Get your things. Time to go. Girls!" Rarity said to the Crusaders but they were still chasing each other not listening.

"Girls! Time to- Girls! Your things! Girls! It's time to- GIRLS!" Rarity said still trying to get the fillies' attention but to no avail.

"Looks like you made them mad yesterday." Shukaku said.

"Allow me." Fluttershy said as she cleared her throat. "Girls?" The Crusaders then line up in front of the team, right after stepping over Kokuou and Honcho who still haven't moved. This shocks Rarity while the team looks on in amazement.

"Yes, Fluttershy." Apple Bloom said.

"You called?" Scootaloo asked.

"Go and get your things. Rarity is here to see you home." Fluttershy said to the girls.

"Of course, Fluttershy, right away!" Sweetie Belle said. The girls then went to get their things.

"Ah, huh, ah, how did you... how did you do that?" Rarity asked.

"I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you, Fluttershy! Bye Kokuou!" The girls said to Fluttershy and the depressed dolphin-horse.

"Ah, uh, speaking of which, I could use your help with Opal." Rarity said.

"Of course. How about later today?" Fluttershy asked. The team then hears a cat yowl. Rarity turns around to show the team that Opal had her claws on Rarity's back.

"How about now?" Rarity asked while trying to hold in the pain.

"How about…not?" Shukaku said as everyone laughs.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***


	20. Over a Barrel

Sweet Apple Acres 8:00 A.M.

"So let me get this straight: we have to deliver this tree to your relatives in Appleloosa?" Shukaku asked Applejack while Gaara, Kokuou, and Han were also there. They learned that part of the Apple Family made a new settlement out in the middle of Equestria. The Apple Family also wants Applejack and her friends to come visit and bring one of the trees as a gift.

"Yeah, my relatives decided is would be great for them to bring Bloomberg to their orchard."

"Bloomberg?" Han asked.

"Its the tree we got to bring." Gaara said.

"You seem awfully attached to this tree." Kokuou said.

"Darn tootin'. I always played by this tree as a little girl." Applejack said.

"Well, I think its great we get to bring this tree. I always wanted to see more of Equestria. What do you guys think?"

"I think its a great idea. We stayed in this town for months and haven't seen more of this land yet." Han said.

"I agree." Gaara said.

"I don't know. Sounds awfully boring." Shukaku said.

"What's the matter, Shukaku? Afraid to go out in the desert?" Applejack asked.

"N-no. Don't forget I'm made of sand so I can handle a little desert. It's just there will be nothing for us to do out there."

"Don't worry little brother, I'm sure those townponies will have stuff for us." Kokuou said.

"Yeah, out in the middle of nowhere."

"When will we leave for Appleloosa?" Han asked.

"The train will leave at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon." Applejack said.

"Okay, we'll let everyone know." The two Jinchuriki and the two Biju then depart from the farm.

_***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***_

* * *

_*Episode Title: Of Cowponies and Buffalo*_

Tomorrow Night, Sleeping Car 10:00 P.M.

The train is going through the desert towards Appleloosa.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy were talking very loud and Rarity and the Jinchuriki and Biju were trying to go to sleep.

"Do you guys mind? Me and Kurama were up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and we're pooped!" Spike said.

"Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped." Rainbow Dash said as she showed her popcorn was still not good. Before Spike could say anything, Kurama spoke up.

"Allow me." Said Kurama. He then blew out some flames and completely incinerated the popcorn with only one kernel popping.

"Good Night!" Team Foxes yelled in unison as they went to sleep.

"Uhh... Maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Said Twilight.

"Awwww!" Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, and Fluttershy said in disbelief as the lights went out.

"Psst! Pinkie Pie, you asleep yet?" Rainbow Dash asked quietly.

"No, are you asleep yet?" Pinkie Pie whispered.

"If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?'

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie Pie then softly giggled.

"When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?"

"What tree? You mean Bloomberg?"

"... No, Fluttershy."

"Fluttershy's not a tree, silly!"

"What's going on?" asked Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree!" said Pinkie Pie, oblivious that Rainbow Dash was being sarcastic.

"I do _not_ think she's a tree! I was just" – said Rainbow Dash before being cut off.

"Did you _say_ she was a tree?" said Twilight.

"No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly" –

"Ya know she's not a tree, right?"

"She's not a tree, Dashy!" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'd like to be a tree..." said Fluttershy.

"So, do you think we have to carry it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We could always get the guys to carry it." Twilight said.

"Oh for pete's sake!" said Spike as he went to go sleep with Bloomberg.

"Well that was kind of huffy." Said Twilight.

"Huffy the magic dragon!" said Fluttershy which prompted her and the other ponies to laugh.

"Guys, if you dont shut up right now I'll…" Naruto said to the ponies before they heard Yugito and Rarity speak up.

"Would you all be QUIET... NOOOOW! " Rarity and Yugito yelled. Naruto and the ponies saw that they were wearing face masks which glowed in the dark.

"Aaaaaah!" The five ponies and Naruto screamed. Twilight then quickly blew out the lantern.

Bloomberg's Car 10:06 P.M.

"Bloomberg..? Bloomberg? Sorry, but I tend to snore a bit. Good night." Said Spike as he went to sleep next to the tree.

Next morning, Sleeping Car

Everyone was asleep when suddenly something rocked the train. They looked out the window and saw a herd of buffalo.

"A buffalo stampede!" Twilight said.

"I just _love_ their accessories!" Rarity said as she adored their accesories.

"They're getting awfully close to the train." The stampede started to bump the trains and hit the ponies that are managing the train. This caused the Mane Six to roll over the cart while the Jinchuriki and Biju tried to stand their ground.

"What is their problem?" Naruto asked about the stampede.

"Oooh, looky! Now they're doing TRICKS!" said Pinkie Pie. The small buffalo jumped onto the train.

"Hmm... Something tells me this isn't a circus act." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We're coming too." Said Yugito and she and Fu followed Rainbow Dash on top of the car.

"Hey there!" Rainbow Dash yelled out to the little fawn as Fu and Yugito came out. When Matatabi and Choumei came out too, the little buffalo actually gasped when she saw the two Biju. She just shook it off and started to run towards the five ladies.

"Let's get her." Said Matatabi. She and Choumei prepared to take her down but the little fawn surprisingly jumped over the two tailed beasts, their Jinchuriki, and Rainbow Dash.

"What in the…?" said Fu in disbelief. Naruto and Kurama came out of the train preparing to stop her. Seeing this, the rest of the buffalo tribe hit the train making the duo lose their balance.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted. They almost fell off the train but they held onto the side. The female buffalo then unhook the car and the other members of the herd used their strength to push the car away.

"They've got Bloomberg!" said Applejack.

"Heeeelp!" said Spike as he called out for his friends.

"And Spike!" Naruto said.

"Heeeeelp!" Spike shouted as the car was disappearing from view. Suddenly, Kurama got mad.

"Rrgggh, BUFFALOOOOOO!" Kurama shouted out into the air.

* * *

Appleloosa 8:30 A.M.

The train finally arrived at Appleloosa and as soon as they came off the train, they were stopped by Applejack's smiling cousin Braeburn.

"Hey there! Welcome ta A-a-pplelooosa!" said Braeburn in excitement.

"Braeburn, listen" –

"Cousin Apple Jack, mind yer manners, you have yet ta introduce me to your compadres!"

"Braeburn, listen, something terrible has happened" –

"Terrible is right; your train is full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of... A-a-a-pplelooosa!"

'_What is this guy's problem?' _Isobu asked Son Goku.

'_He's probably like Pinkie Pie.' _Said Son Goku.

"Boggles the mind, we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it? And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages!" said Braeburn as he showed the team around the settlement.

**Carriage Puller:** Okay, you pull now.

**Rider Pony:** Aww, we just switched.

"And those there are horse-drawn, horse-drawn carriages." Said Braeburn.

"… Listen, Braeburn, I – Oof!" said Applejack before Braeburn comically was "pushing" them through the whole town.

"And here's our local waterin' hole, the Salt Block."

"That's enough salt for you!" said the Saloon Keeper as he pushed a pony out of the saloon.

"Can't I at least... Get a glass of water?" said the pony that was pushed out. Braeburn then kept showing the team around.

"Over there's the office of Sheriff Silverstar." Said Braeburn. "And here's where we have out wild west dances! And here's where we have out _mild_ west dances!"

"But, Braeburn, we" – said Applejack before being cut off again.

"And here's the most wonderful sight in all of... A-a-a-pplelooosa! Our apple orchard." The team saw the whole orchard.

"Braeburn!"

"First harvest should be any day now."

"Braebu" –

"Good thing too!"

"Brae" –

"'cause we need that grub to live on."

"BRAEBURN!" Applejack yelled out finally getting her cousin's full attention.

"Uh, yes, cuz?" said Braeburn.

"You have a very nice town an' all, but we have a HU-UGE problem! Some of our friends are missing!"

"A stampede of buffalo." Said Fluttershy. All of a sudden, Utakata sees the look on Braeburn's face that says "Oh no, not again".

"They took Spike!" said Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash and the others went after them!" said Twilight.

"And we can't find Pinkie Pie." Said Fluttershy. The Biju noticed that because they haven't heard Pinkie Pie open her mouth implying that she went after Naruto.

"And we had an apple tree with us for your orchard, but they took that too!" said Applejack.

"Did you say... Buffalo? [sigh] Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in." said Braeburn as he looked over the whole orchard.

"But why?" asked Fluttershy.

"Beats me. We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, and our foals! And now they're saying all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair..."

'_Something's not adding up. Why would the buffalo care about taking the trees down? Hopefully, Naruto and the others can find something.' _Kokuou thought as he knew what Braeburn said was true but he and the team also needed the buffalo's side of the story as well.

Buffalo Territory 12:45 P.M.

Naruto, along with Team Foxes, Beetles, Tanuki, and Cats were searching for Spike. Fu, Choumei, and Rainbow Dash were searching the sky while the others searched on the ground.

'_Choumei, did you, Fu and Rainbow Dash find anything?' _Shukaku asked his sister.

'_Nothing. Wait a minute.' _Choumei said as she and Rainbow Dash locate some triangular huts._ 'I see a bunch of huts and they have markings on them similar to those on the buffalo. I can also see a train car.'_

'_Good. Come on down.' _Matatabi said_. _The three fliers then descend.

"Good, we can ambush them and take the tree and Spike back." Naruto said.

"Boo!" Pinkie Pie said as she appeared from behind a rock. Everyone was shocked by her appearance.

"Pinkie Pie, what the hell are you doing here? We told you to go Appleloosa with the others." Shukaku said

"Ah'ya caught me! Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either! You're goood."

"Listen, Pinkie. We have to be quiet. We'll get caught if we're loud." Naruto said.

"We will?"

"Yes!" said Ginkaku.

"And the more of us there are out here, the more chances of us getting... Caught." Rainbow Dash said as she soon realized that they were surrounded by the buffalo.

"Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, stay behind me. I got this." Naruto said. Before the buffalo could fight them, they hear a familiar voice.

"Stop!" said Spike. "Guys... 'Sup? Hey, no worries I know those guys. They're cool."

"If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro." A buffalo said as he bumped his fist with Spike's and returned back to their village.

The Buffalo Village 8:00 P.M.

"Now onto pressing matters, why do the buffalo trust you Spike and not Rainbow Dash or the ponies?" Naruto asked.

"Seems they took _me_ by mistake. And they feel awful about it, too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest." Said Spike. Rainbow Dash sniffed the food and disliked it. "Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool."

"Huh... Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still" – Rainbow Dash said before she was interrupted by Pinkie Pie.

"Mmm! [munching] Before we finish EATING? Are you loco in the coco?" said Pinkie Pie as she was eating more of that stuff. Even the Biju were eating the stuff. "Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?"

"Certainly. And, Mr. Spike, you like gemstones, yes?" said Little Strongheart.

"Turquoise. Mmm! [munching] Heh hah! This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Naruto, Kurama, the Gold and Silver Brothers, Gaara, Shukaku, Yugito, Matatabi, Fu, and Choumei." Spike said as he introduced his new friends. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw Little Strongheart.

"Hey, you're"- Shukaku responded before Rainbow Dash beat him to the punch.

"You!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You!" Little Strongheart also said.

"That's it! We are outta here!" Said Rainbow Dash as she tried to leave but Naruto stepped on her tail.

"Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train, we didn't mean for anyone to be hurt."

"Yeah, right." Said Rainbow Dash.

"We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds..." said Little Strongheart.

"Huh?" said the team in unison.

"I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves." Said Spike.

2 minutes later

After getting an audience with the chief, the chief started to speak.

"The buffalo had always had a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. [breath] My father stampeded upon these grounds, And his father before him, And his father before him, And his father before him. And his father before him." He just kept going on and on and the team and the buffalo were starting to go to sleep. "And" –

"I think they get the idea, Chief." Said Little Strongheart.

"Hmph. It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these... Settler ponies, these... [snort] ... Appleloosians!" [snorting] Thankfully, Little Strongheart stopped up his nose.

"They planted apple trees all over it without asking our permission."

"Well _that's_ not very nice. Right, Rainbow Dash?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Hmph..." said Rainbow Dash.

"The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair!" said Little Strongheart.

"See Rainbow Dash? They had a good reason ta" – said Spike before Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

"Huh-ah... I'll say they had a good reason! C'mon. We have some apple-pickin' Appleloosians to talk to!" said Rainbow Dash. While they were talking, the team decided to give a verdict.

"So, the settlers took over their land? That's wrong." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but how will we solve the situation?" Ginkaku asked.

"We'll meet up with the others tomorrow and inform them of what we know. We should think of a compromise quickly."

"Yeah, judging by things are right now, if we don't settle things, things are likely to get worse." Kurama said as he laid on the ground with his hands crossed. Everyone then had to think.

The next day

"Ow! [groaning] Gently, please!" Rarity said as Applejack tightened her bag. Everyone was ready to go into the desert.

"Sorry, Rarity, but our friends are out there and we have ta be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save 'em. Let's go!" Applejack said.

"There's no need. We're alright." Shukaku said as he and the others came up the path towards them.

"Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe." Fluttershy said as she hugged Pinkie Pie.

"How did you escape from the buffalo?" asked Twilight.

"We didn't!" Kurama said.

"We promised the buffalo a chance to talk." Matatabi said

"Oh, yeah? 'Bout what?" said Applejack.

"We brought our new pal, Little Strongheart here, to explain to the Appleloosians why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hmm, so there was a reason why they took the tree." Han said.

"That information would be quite help" – Braeburn said before Applejack pushed him into Little Strongheart.

"That's weird. 'Cause my cousin, Braeburn, here, wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple trees stay." Applejack said.

"That would be a useful thing to" – said Little Strongheart before she was interrupted.

"The land is theirs! You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now, you just gotta move 'em, that's all." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Well... Eheh..." said Braeburn.

"They busted their rumps here! An' now they're suppos't ta bust their rumps again, just 'cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else?" Applejack said in anger.

"Guys..." Naruto said before Rainbow Dash cut him off.

"Plant the trees somewhere else!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Where? It's the only flatland around these parts!" said Applejack as she knew the rest of the land around Appleloosa was barren.

"Guys…" said Naruto before being cut off again.

"The BUFFALO had it FIRST!" said Rainbow Dash.

"The settler ponies need it to LIVE!" said Applejack.

"Come ON Applejack!" said Rainbow Dash. Finally, Naruto let out his loud voice.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto in anger which made Applejack and Rainbow Dash step down from their argument. Everyone backed down before Naruto regained his normal composure. "Look, the buffalo had the land first which they use for stampeding but the Appleloosans need the land so they can thrive. There must be a way for them to reach an agreement."

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Pinkie Pie said.

Later, the Amphitheatre

Pinkie Pie's idea was a musical.

"This is her idea?" Ginkaku grumbled.

"Hope this works." Kurama said.

* * *

**[Pinkie Pie]**

We may be divided

But of you all, I beg

To remember we're all hoofed

At the end of each leg

No matter what the issue

Come from wherever you please

All this fighting gets you nothing

But hoof and mouth disease

Arguing's not the way

Hey, come out and play!

It's a shiny, new day

So, what do you say?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

You gotta share

You gotta care

And there'll always be a way through

Both our diets, I should mention

Are completely vegetarian

We all eat hay and oats

Why be at each other's throat?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

And there'll always be a way

Thro-o-o-o-ugh!

* * *

"All right, Pinkie Pie! That was FANTASTIC! What a great song! You're right on!" said Spike.

"It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to... An agreement." Chief Thunderhooves.

"We have." Said the Sheriff.

"You guys have?" Choumei asked.

"That was the worst performance we've ever seen..." said Chief Thunderhooves. The Jinchuriki were shocked.

"Teh... Abso-tively!" The Sheriff said.

"The time for action... Hmh... Is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten IT! AND the whole town!"

"But, Chief!" said Little Strongheart.

"An' we Appleloosians say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'." Said Sheriff Silverstar.

"But, Sheriff..." said Braeburn. The Sheriff had already left and there was no use talking to anypony.

"Oh... That wasn't the message of my song at all..." Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

Soon, the Appleloosians were preparing for war. They were boarding up houses and making defenses.

"I want my kin ta have what they need to live... But a storm's a-brewin' here. And I don't like the look of it." Applejack said.

"We've just got to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt." Twilight said.

"There's no use talking to them. Right now, they're picking apples and making…. _Pies._" Said Isobu. The team looked around and saw the settler ponies making pies. The Sheriff was making a ton of them.

"Let me get this straight. They're going to defend themselves… with pies?" asked Son Goku. "Are these ponies stupid or what?"

"I agree." Said Roshi.

"Applejack, your family is increasingly stubborn as well as that sheriff." Son Goku said. Suddenly, one of the settlers threw a pie at Son Goku. "Grrrr..."

"I never thought even ponies would consider war." Killer B said.

"Guess war is everywhere no matter how peaceful a land looks." Gyuki said.

Buffalo Village, that night

The buffalo were sharpening their horns and Shukaku, Matatabi, Choumei, and Kurama had no luck trying to reason with them either. Not even the Jinchuriki had any luck.

"Isn't there someway to stop this?" Spike asked the chief.

"Unless the settlers remove those trees, I do not think so." Said Little Strongheart. Spike just sighed and continued to eat his gems.

"Chief, I know you don't want to do this." Said Naruto.

"But they have taken our land. What would you have me do, Naruto Uzumaki?" said Chief Thunderhooves.

"I don't know... But it's never too late to think of something." Said Rainbow Dash.

"At noon, it _will_ be too late." Said the Chief as he put markings on his face.

The next day, Appleloosa 12:00 P.M.

The settler ponies were ready with their apples while the buffalo were watching them on the hill. The team was watching from nearby.

"Come on, THINK. Think, think, think, think, think, think, think!" said Rainbow Dash as she tried to think of a plan. The chief just sighed and did not give the order to strike. "He's not gonna do it!" However, Pinkie Pie tried to do her performance again which only made Chief Thunderhooves angry.

"Grrr... _CHAAARGE!_" yelled Chief Thunderhooves. The buffalo rushed down the hills towards the settlement to get to the apple orchard.

"Ready... Aim... _Fire!_" yelled Sheriff Silverstar. The settler ponies started to throw the pies at the buffalo. The pies actually blocked off the buffalo's sights which made them crash into buildings and such. While the members of his tribe were preoccupied with the settlers, Chief Thunderhooves saw Sheriff Silverstar throwing pies at buffalo. He then charged towards the Sheriff.

"Kokuou!" Applejack said. Kokuou saw this and attempted to stop the Chief.

"I won't make it!" Kokuou said. The Sheriff had run out of pies and the Chief was getting closer and closer every second. Lucky for him, there was one more pie left in his arsenal. He then threw the pie right at Chief Thunderhooves.

"Nooo!" Chief Thunderhooves said slowly as the pie hit him square on. The buffalo actually thought that the Chief was down as they stopped fighting. A piece of the pie then fell into his mouth. "Yum! Hey, I've got a much better idea!" The team were shocked.

"We... Will allow the apple orchard to stay in exchange for a share of it's fruit, heh... Those... Delicious apple pies!" said Chief Thunderhooves. The Sheriff agreed and gave room for the buffalo to stampede by cutting down some of the trees.

"I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week." Said Spike as he ate more turquoise. "Auhh...!"

"You and your eating habits." Said Kinkaku.

"Bloomberg, this is yer special day. Mama's so proud of you!" said Applejack as the team finally got the tree to its new home.

"These last few days have been weird." Said Utakata.

"You said it." Said Saiken.

**Twilight: **"_Dear, Princess Celestia. Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care" –_

"HEY! That's what _I_ said!" said Pinkie Pie.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

**If any of you know where Kurama got that same shout from when spike was kidnapped, let me know on the reviews.**

**The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Naruto talk with the Mane Six to figure out how they earned their cutie marks but the six pseudo-jinchuriki soon learn that one of their friends provided words of guidance for them in the past which allow them to get their marks.**


	21. Cutie Mark Chronicles

Outside Ponyville

"Oh, Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before." Sweetie Belle said with uncertainty as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were ready to zip-line through some trees while using some rope.

"Neither have I, but Spike told me it was awesome!" Scootaloo said as she and her friends jumped off the platform and started to zip-line. Due to the rapid speed, the rope they were tied to heated up and burned the rope. This made them fall towards the bushes.

"Ahhh!" The Crusaders shouted.

Meanwhile, On the Ground

"Man, I wish the Princess would hurry up and find a way to bring us back home. I miss Ichiraku ramen." Naruto said to himself as he was taking a walk.

"Ahhh!" Three certain fillies yelled. Naruto looked up to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders fall through the trees and becoming covered in tree sap and pine needles. Naruto jumped to catch them and all four of them fell to the ground.

"See anything?" Apple Bloom asked. Scootaloo looked and saw no cutie mark.

"Tree sap and pine needles, but no cutie mark." Scootaloo said.

"Plan B?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Uggh." Naruto grunted.

"Oh, hello Mr. Uzumaki."

"And may I ask what is this Plan B?"

"Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon at this hour?" Scootaloo asked. "It's no use! No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks. And, surprisingly often, covered in tree sap." Scootaloo said as the three got off of Naruto and took off their gear.

"Maybe you should think of something that pertains not being blasted through the air." Naruto said.

"This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?" Apple Bloom said.

"Not a bad idea." Naruto said.

"Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville." Scootaloo said.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom said.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything!" Scootaloo said.

"Uhhhh, Fu?" Naruto said but he already knew who Scootaloo was talking about. He was just playing along.

"No! The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale." Scootaloo said.

"Fluttershy?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said in unison.

"No! Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said.

"Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense." Apple Bloom said.

"Of course!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Let's do it. Let's find out how Rainbow Dash earned her cutie mark!" Scootaloo said.

"YEAH!" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shouted as they clapped their hands with Scootaloo but Scootaloo still had sap on her hands so they were stuck.

"*Sigh* What am I going to do with you three?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a towel.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Story of the Elements! Cutie Mark Chronicles*_

Scootaloo is using her car to pull a cart with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle inside it. Naruto decided to tag along and ran alongside the scooter. Suddenly, they see three rabbits go across the path with some apples.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted as he stopped Scootaloo from moving any further.

"Get back here, you thievin' varmints!" Applejack shouted from the direction the rabbits appeared from.

"Thievin' what now?" Apple Bloom asked. Applejack came from the woods and was coming in fast.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt!" Naruto said as Applejack collided with him and the Crusaders. The collision knocked Naruto into a tree head-first then to the ground. The other girls were strewn across the ground.

"Apple Bloom!" An upset Applejack said. Apple Bloom then saw Applejack's cutie mark on her arm.

"Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?" Apple Bloom asked her older sister.

"I never told you that story?" Applejack said.

"Hey! I thought we were gonna ask Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said.

"We need all the help we can get." Apple Bloom said.

"Ugh! Fine." Scootaloo said. Naruto got up and after rubbing his head, he sat down with the others.

"Why, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than these three." Applejack said.

Flashback-About 10 to 13 years ago

"I didn't want to spend my life at a muddy old apple farm." Applejack said as her younger self left Granny Smith a sadden Big Macintosh.

The East Coast-Manehatten

"I wanted to live the sophisticated life, like my Aunt n' Uncle Orange. So I set out to try my luck in a big city. Manehatten! The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria." Applejack said as her younger self finally made it to the big city.

"_Hey! Outta the way, you rube!"_ A rich-stuck stallion said as Young Applejack got out of his way.

"_I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehatten."_ Applejack said. As her younger self came to the door and knocked on it, her aunt and uncle opened the door.

"_Aunt Orange! Uncle Orange! Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!"_ Young Applejack said as she came into their house.

"_"Y'all". Ahahaha... Isn't she just the living end?"_ Aunt Orange said.

"_How quaint."_ Uncle Orange replied as he gave a small chuckle.

"_Don't worry. We'll have you acting like a true Manehattenite in no time."_

Some Time Later

After a while, Applejack had her aunt's hairstyle and was finally able to act fancy.

"_And how are you finding good old Manehatten?"_ A stallion asked Young Applejack.

"_Oh, it's simply divine."_ Young Applejack told the stallion.

"_Very well said, my dear."_ Aunt Orange said as she was proud of her niece's behavior.

"_Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to. Where I'm from, nights are so quiet you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you."_ Young Applejack said.

"_The... what?" _A mare asked.

"_I say, my dear, what in the world is a "rooster"?"_ A stallion asked as well.

"What's he talking about? What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool." Applejack said.

"_Dinner is served."_ A waiter announced as he came in with dinner trays.

"_Thank goodness. Being a city pony's hard work. I'm so hungry I could eat a..."_ Young Applejack said until she saw only a tiny bit of food. She decided to skip dinner.

Next Day

"_Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Smith and Big McIntosh are up to. I bet they're applebuckin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite..."_ Young Applejack said as she looked outside and watched the sunrise.

**"**I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then. But suddenly, I heard something that changed my life." Applejack narrated.

'_Why are you sad, Applejack?' _A voice said. Young Applejack was shocked and looked around to find nobody.

"Wh-who's there?" Young Applejack asked.

'_I am…your spirit guardian. I have watched over you since birth and have arrived in your hour of stress. Now, please tell me why you are sad.' _The voice said.

"_O…okay. Well, I'm sad because I miss my farm. I miss my family."_ Young Applejack said.

'_I know. You want to be with Granny Smith and your older brother. I know what it is like to be away from family. I have brothers and sisters yet I miss them a lot. But there's one thing I like for you to do.' _

"_What's that?"_ Young Applejack said.

'_Look outside.' _Applejack did what the voice told and suddenly saw a rainbow trail across the sky towards her home. _'Now get on home. Your brother and grandmother are waiting for you.'_

"It was amazin'! A rainbow pointin' right back to... home. That voice was right all along. In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be." Applejack said as her younger self raced back home and ran into the embrace of her brother and grandmother. She then got her cutie mark on her arms which showed three apples.

'_Thank you, spirit.' _The young Applejack said as she had tears.

'_You're welcome. I have a feeling we'll cross paths again one day.' _The voice told her. That was the last she heard from the voice but when she looked into a water puddle as she was still being hugged by her family, she saw red markings temporarily under her eyes but they faded away after five seconds.

Present Time

"That's when this here appeared. I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since. But I'll never forget that voice showing me the right path." Applejack said. Suddenly, they hear a rasp-berry and saw the same three rabbits.

"There they are! Get back here, ya thievin' varmints!" Applejack said as she chased after the rabbits.

"Mmm... That was such a sweet story!" Sweetie Belle said. Apple Bloom and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sweet? Try sappy." Scootaloo said as she mock-gaged. "Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the cool way to get a cutie mark." Naruto and the Crusaders then continued their search for Rainbow Dash.

Few minutes later

As they continue down the path they see Fluttershy in the path.

"Yikes!" Naruto shouted as he stopped but when Scootaloo slammed on her brakes, it sent the three fillies flying onto the ground. When they looked up, they saw baby ducks walking across the path into the other side of the forest.

"All right, little ones. This way. This way." You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Fluttershy said to the Crusaders.

"I'm trying to help the Crusaders find Rainbow Dash so she can tell them how she got her cutie mark." Naruto said.

"Oh, that would be interesting. You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her." Fluttershy said.

"Rainbow Dash?! Really?!" Scootaloo said.

"Oh yes. It all started at Summer Flight Camp." Fluttershy said as she began her flashback.

Flashback-10 to 13 years ago

Around the same time Applejack was in Manehatten, Fluttershy was in flight camp. Back then, she was

"You'd never guess, but when I was little I was very shy. And a very weak flyer." Fluttershy said. She watched the other Pegasi flying through the rings she decided to try it herself. But due to her inexperience, she got caught and fell down the slide until she hit a flag and had the orange flag fall on her.

"_Nice going, "Klutzershy"! They outta ground you permanently."_ The Young Dumb-Bell said as he mocked Young Fluttershy.

"_HA! My baby brother can fly better than __you__!"_ Young Hoops said as he too laughed at Young Fluttershy who was cowering in shame and humiliation.

"It was the most humiliating moment of my life. And then, out of nowhere..." Fluttershy said as she remembered her younger self saw a multi-colored object hovering above everyone. When the object landed, it was a young Rainbow Dash.

"_Leave her alone!"_ Young Rainbow Dash told the bullies.

"_Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Rainbow Crash"?"_ Young Hoops said as he didn't back down.

"_Keep making fun of her and find out!"_ Young Rainbow Dash warned them.

"_You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it?"_ Young Dumb-Bell said.

"_Whaddya have in mind?"_ Young Rainbow Dash asked.

The Starting Line

The three Pegasi were waiting at the starting line and waiting for Fluttershy to wave down the flag to signal the start of the race. Others were watching as well.

"_You're going down!"_ Young Hoops said.

"_In history, maybe. See you boys at the finish line!"_ Young Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy waved down the flag and zoomed off but their high speeds made Fluttershy spin too fast and she fell towards the cloud. She tried to fly to stop herself from falling too fast but her weak skills prevented herself from falling. Before she hit the ground, a swarm of butterflies caught her.

"_Huh?"_ Young Fluttershy said. She was a little shocked but eventually found joy in seeing the animals.

"I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I'd never been near the ground before." Fluttershy said.

* * *

**[Fluttershy]**

What is this place

filled with so many wonders?

Casting its spell

That I am now under

Squirrels in the trees

and the cute little bunnies

Birds flying free

and bees with their honey

Hooooonneeeeeeey!

Oooh, what a magical place

and I owe it all to the Pegasus race

If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve

I'd have come here sooner, and never leave

Yes, I love everythiiiiing!

* * *

As she finished singing, a rainbow-colored explosion occurred and scared the mess out of the animals who then fled. Fluttershy didn't know what to do.

'_Fluttershy, do what you have to do. It is your duty now to keep these animals at peace.' _A voice told her which was exactly like when Applejack was home-sick. Fluttershy didn't respond back but she heard confidence in the voice. She did exactly as he told her.

"Shhh. It's okay." Young Fluttershy said to scared bunnies. "You can come out." Young Fluttershy said to a squirrel. Before long, she had many animals surrounding her without fear. This gave her a cutie mark with three butterflies. She looked into a pond and saw that she had red markings under her eyes. "Oh my."

'_These marks mean, 'I will always watch over you'. For now, watch over the animals and keep them safe.' _The voice said as it left. The red markings then left.

Present Time

Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level. And that voice told, "He'll always watch over me." Fluttershy said. This struck Naruto as not only Applejack heard a voice, but also Fluttershy shortly before they got their marks.

"Wait, wait, wait. What happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race?" Scootaloo said as she wanted to know about Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened. But I have to tell you, that voice that told me what my dream was to be will always guide me." Fluttershy said.

"Come on, Crusaders and Mr. Uzumaki. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take any more singing." Scootaloo said.

"Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Fluttershy!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Bye, girls! Bye, Naruto!" Fluttershy said.

"See ya!" Naruto said.

Carousel Boutique

When they got to Rarity's store, she and Yugito had the girls become models to measure out some clothes.

"How did we get roped into _this_? Oh, we'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story." Scootaloo complained.

"Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?" Rarity asked.

"Of course! Most other fillies at school already have theirs." Sweetie Belle said.

"Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine."

Flashback-10 to 13 Years Ago

At Rarity's school, a practice for a school play was going on. Some fillies were dressed as a fruit, a cake, a dandelion, a stack of hay, and a flower. You then see a younger Rarity and a younger Cheerilee observing the practice.

"_Well done, Rarity. Your costumes are very nice." _Young Cheerilee said.

"Nice?! They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow!" Young Rarity complained as she believed the outfits she made weren't enough.

"I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night." Rarity said. Her younger self tried everything to make the outfits right but she couldn't find her potential.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all..." Young Rarity said.

'_Maybe, because you are not focusing hard enough.' _The voice said.

'_Who-who's there?' _Rarity asked.

'_Relax, I'm not here to harm you. I'm going to show you…your destiny!' _The voice said as it activated Rarity's horn and let the horn do the rest.

"What's going on?!" Young Rarity asked.

'_Just trust me.' _The voice told her.

"I had no idea where my horn or that voice was taking me. But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark!" Rarity said as she remembered that the mysterious spirit was taking her across the land. She then bumped into something. "I knew that this was... MY DESTINY!" Young Rarity looked up to see a big boulder.

"A ROCK?! _That's_ my destiny?! What is your problem, spirit?" Young Rarity said in anger.

'_What?' _The voice asked, startled by her anger.

"I followed your advice and came all the way out here for a ROCK?!"

"_Hmph. You know, my teacher told me this once before: It's not about what's on the outside but the inside that you pay attention to."_

"_What do you-?"_ Young Rarity asked until an explosion came by. Young Rarity was startled but she then saw shiny gems of all kinds inside the rock showing her exactly what the voice was trying to teach her.

"_Ooh!"_ Young Rarity said. She managed to go back to the shop and stitch the gems to the costumes. During the play, the crowd was amazed by the costumes. Soon, Young Rarity had three diamonds as her cutie mark. When she turned around and looked into a mirror, she saw red markings under her eyes. Before she could react, the markings disappear.

'_Don't worry, I'll be watching over you.' _The voice said.

'_W-what's your name?' _Young Rarity asked the spirit.

'_Sorry, can't tell you but I'm one of the most humble guys you'll know in the future. For now, make the most awesome dresses you can think of.' _The voice said as it finally left.

Present

"Ugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that." Scootaloo said.

"Yes, Scootaloo, that's exactly..." Rarity said until she was cut off.

"Come on, girls and Mr. Uzumaki! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said as she, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle darted out the door.

"I'm amazed by how old Ms. Cheerilee is." Naruto said as he went after them.

Ponyville Plaza

Through unknown circumstances, the four were listening to Twilight's story. Scootaloo looked bored while Naruto, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom were listening intrigued.

"As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun. And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen." Twilight said.

Flashback-10 to 13 years ago

During the Summer Sun Celebration, people gathered around to see Princess Celestia raise the sun. Horns started playing. Young Twilight squeezed through the crowd and got to a point where she could see the Princess better. She sees Princess Celestia walk in front of the sun statue. She rose into the air and rose the sun making the crowd gasp in awe at the spectacle. Twilight was even more amazed.

"I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic." Twilight said. Her younger self was trying to do a simple spell. After some frustration, she managed to use her magic and turn a page. Soon, she used her magic to go through every book. She then sees her parents come in with a paper. "My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true!" Her younger self was jumping in joy. "Except for one thing..."

Later

"…I had to pass an entrance exam!" Twilight said as her younger self now had to pass the exam.

* * *

Young Twilight was now nervous. A stallion brought in a cart with a baby egg.

"_Well, Miss Sparkle?"_ The first examiner asked. Twilight was getting more and more nervous by the minute. _"Well, Miss Sparkle?"_ The examiner asked again. The examiners were getting frustrated with one of them coughing. Twilight decided to use her magic on the egg but got onl little sparks from it. One examiner yawned while the first looked at her watch.

"_We don't have all day."_ The first examiner said. Young Twilight did everything she could but nothing worked.

"I knew this was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it!" Twilight said. After one last attempt, Young Twilight fell on the floor in defeat.

"_I'm sorry I wasted your time."_ Young Twilight said in defeat. Disappointed, the four examiners write down their notes. Suddenly, an explosion rocked the building and scared Young Twilight. She shot a beam of magic and hatched Spike from his egg but she couldn't control it. Her eyes turned white and she had red markings under her eyes with also a purple dome of energy surrounding her. The examiners were frightened as they then see a faint silhouette of a dolphin head inside the bubble looking at them. She then turned her parents into plants. She then turned Spike giant alongside shooting electricity all around her and then used her magic levitate the examiners in the air. This managed to get Celestia to notice. When Celestia walked inside, she saw Young Twilight's magic getting stronger.

'_What…is this feeling?' _Celestia thought. Before Celestia could help, she notices something happen.

'_Twilight, calm yourself.' _A voice told Twilight. Twilight heard the voice and begun to lower her magic output and stopped her spells. Twilight then saw a mirror and saw her markings. Twilight's markings then disappear. She then noticed Celestia right behind her just as the examiners were let down, Twilight's parents returning to normal, and Young Spike going back to his normal size. Young Spike then sucked on his tail.

"_Twilight Sparkle."_ Princess Celestia said to the young unicorn.

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."_ Young Twilight said as she tried to apologize for her mistake.

"_You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities."_ Princess Celestia said.

"_Huh?"_

"_But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study."_

"_Huh?!"_

"_Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school."_

"_HUH?!"_

"_Well?"_ Celestia asked. Twilight looked at her parents. Twilight's dad was nodding excitedly while Twilight's mom gave a sign to take the offer.

'_Take the offer.' _The voice said.

"_YES!"_ Young Twilight shouted as she jumped into the air.

"_One other thing, Twilight."_ Princess Celestia said.

"_More?"_ Young Twilight then fell to the ground. She then saw her cutie mark on her arms.

"_My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesy esyesyesyesyesyesyesyes..."_ Young Twilight said as she started jumping around the room in excitement.

Present Time

"...yesyesyesyes..." Twilight said as she was jumping around, seemingly oblivious that she was doing it herself.

"Okay, okay." Apple Bloom said.

"We're happy for you, Twilight." Sweetie Belle said.

"Quick, let's make a hasty retreat." Naruto said.

"Good idea." Scootaloo said. The four then leave Twilight.

"...yesyes, YEEEES!" Twilight shouted but she stopped upon realizing that she was attracting attention to herself.

"Are you okay?" Cherry Fizzy asked. Twilight then giggled.

"Um... yes." Twilight replied.

Ponyville Square

As they are still looking for Rainbow Dash, Naruto had the time to think for himself.

'_All four of them had a spirit talk to them plus an explosion occuring plus red markings under their eyes. What could it mean?' _Naruto thought.

"Aw, why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?!" Scootaloo complained.

"You're looking for Rainbow Dash? If I was her, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Sugarcube Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie Pie said as she appeared in the cart from out of nowhere. She almost fell out but Apple Bloom grabbed her. Naruto looked shocked by her sudden appearance.

'_How did she-?' _Naruto thought.

"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Sweetie Belle said.

"Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Pinkie Pie said. Naruto, Sweetie Belle, and Apple bloom look at Scootaloo. Scootaloo sighed in defeat.

**"**Why not?" Scootaloo said.

"Alright!" Pinkie Pie said.

Flashback-10 to 13 years

Outside of Ponyville, there was a gloom and depressing atmosphere around a rock farm. A younger Pinkie Pie was seen moving the rocks. She had a darker shade of pink and her mane was flat and straight. They walked back inside the house as they glared at her. Young Pinkie Pie then sighed depressingly.

"My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling. [sigh] There were only rocks. We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden..." Pinkie Pie said as she too heard a voice.

'_May I ask why are you sad?' _The same spirit that spoke to the other girls said to Pinkie Pie.

'_Is there anyone here?' _Pinkie Pie thought.

'_Yeah, I'm here.'_

'_Are you a spirit?' _Young Pinkie Pie asked.

'_Not exactly. I was placed inside you long before you were born but enough about that. Please tell me, what saddens you?'_

'_I'm so sad because every day we have to move rocks. It's always rocks.'_

'_I see. Well, you need to put happiness in others.'_

'_How? My family never smiles.'_

'_Good point. You should look up into the sky for answers.' _

'_The sky?' _Suddenly, an explosion occurs and forms a powerful gust of wind that made Pinkie Pie's hair curly and give her a brighter color. A rainbow appeared in the sky and gave the surrounding area a brighter appearance.

"I never felt joy like that before. Whoever that spirit was, he was right. It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever. And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles? The spirit than gave me an idea." Pinkie Pie said.

Later

"_We better harvest the rocks from the south field."_ Pinkie Pie's dad said as he and the rest of the family come out of the house to prepare for another day. Suddenly, the family hears music coming from the silo.

"_Pinkamina Diane Pie! Is that you?"_ Pinkie Pie's mom called out.

"_Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick!"_ Young Pinkie Pie said as a few party things come out from the door. Pinkie Pie then closes the door. Pinkie Pie's family then comes to the silo and opens the door and sees a ton of party things. They looked on in confusion. _"Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party!"_ Pinkie Pie's father's wheat fell from his mouth. The family''s lips were quivering. "Oh. You don't like it." The family's lips were still quivering. They then smile for the first time. Young Pinkie Pie then gasps. _"You like it! I'm so happy!"_ Pinkie Pie then gains her cutie mark which was three balloons. When she was dancing, she looked into the punch bowl and saw she too had red markings.

'_Catch you later, Pinkie. I want you to spread laughter to everyone that doesn't know it.' _The voice said as he left her.

Present Time

"And that's how Equestria was made." Pinkie Pie said. Scootaloo stepped on the brakes but Naruto lost his balance and fell into a flower bed.

"Wha... huh?" Scootaloo said in confusion.

"Look! We're here!" Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem!" Pinkie pie said as she walked in. Naruto was now even more confused as he walked back to the Crusaders.

"Oh, come on. She's just being Pinkie Pie." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ugh..." Scootaloo grunted.

"I know how you feel Scootaloo." Naruto said. As they walked in, Scootaloo had a brighter expression.

"Rainbow Dash! You're here!" Scootaloo said as she saw the rest of the team including Rainbow Dash in the store.

"I hear _you're_ looking for my cutie mark story?" Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo then sighed.

"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story." Naruto, the Crusaders, and the rest of the team then listened to the story.

Flashback-10 to 13 years ago

Right at the point before Young Fluttershy fell, Young Rainbow Dash was getting ready to race Young Hoops and Young Dumb-Bell. When Fluttershy waved down the flag, the three Pegasi's speed knocked Young Fluttershy off the cloud. Rainbow Dash was taking the lead as she and the bullies flew through the rings. The crowd was watching the spectacular race happening. Rainbow Dash cut around a corner and made Young Dumb-Bell crash into the pillar.

"It all happened during the race at Flight Camp, where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor. I've never flown like THAT before. That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt. The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it a lot." Rainbow Dash said as she remembered herself gaining a major league. Suddenly, Young Hoops knocks Young Rainbow out of the way.

"_Ha! Later, Rainbow Crash!"_ Young Hoops said as he headed towards the finish line.

"_Hey!" _Young Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew after him but she was losing her confidence.

"I thought I was going to lose. My confidence was fading and I thought for sure I couldn't beat the bullies down. But then…" Rainbow Dash said.

'_Rainbow Dash, don't let him win! Do it!' _The voice told Young Rainbow Dash. Young Rainbow Dash got her confidence back and flew faster. She flew fast for someone her age and she sent Young Hoops flying. As she was getting closer to the final ring, the force of the atmosphere was trying to repel her. _'Don't stop. I believe in you.' _Rainbow dash then gains red markings. She flew at the ring and bounced off creating a sonic rainboom.

"Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning! Most people thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old mare's tail. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen!" Rainbow Dash said. Her younger self then arched around Cloudsdale as the crowd cheered loudly. She then gained her cutie mark which was a cloud with a thunderbolt. She passed by some water and saw the markings before they vanished.

'_Don't let anyone beat you down. I believe in you.' _The voice said as it disappeared.

Present Time

"And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark." Rainbow dash said.

"Wooooow..." the Crusaders said amazed.

"That is quite interesting." Kokuou said. The Mane Six, after finally remembering the past, suddenly recognize the voice that spoke to them when they were fillies. It was Kokuou's voice. They also remembered the markings they had shortly after getting their markings and they matched Kokuou's markings as well as the sonic rainboom that occurred.

"Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too. Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark. And Kokuou, somehow I heard you speak to me. I didn't remember about it until just now. You help give me confidence to calm the animals down." Fluttershy said. Kokuou was confused.

"Oh c'mon, that couldn't be me. I never met you girls until you beat Nightmare Moon." However, the other girls could back up Fluttershy's claim.

"I heard that boom and that voice! And right afterwards there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile. And the voice told me to spread laughter wherever I went. It was you, Kokuou." Pinkie Pie said.

"When I got my cutie mark, a voice told me to look out the window and I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash and Kokuou that cheered me up when I was homesick!" Applejack said.

"There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my cutie mark. And Kokuou's voice did tell me I was to see things on the inside and make beautiful dresses." Rarity said.

"This is uncanny! If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. And if that voice didn't help me calm down, I may have caused more damage to the academy. Rainbow Dash, Kokuou, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!" Twilight said.

"And Kokuou, when I thought I was going to lose, you spoke to me and helped me get my confidence back. You helped me perform the Sonic Rainboom and beat those bullies!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"You mean…" Kokuou said. Pinkie Pie threw herself into Kokuou and sent him to the ground.

"We all owe our cutie marks to you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Those markings that were under our eyes are just like yours. You showed us this so we knew you were watching over us." Twilight said.

"Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met." Fluttershy said.

"We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it!" Rarity said.

"Come here, y'all." Applejack said as she and the rest of the girls hugged each other as well as Kokuou. Kokuou didn't know how to respond, especially since he doesn't know how he could have helped the girls all those years ago but he went along with it.

"Hmph." Kokuou said as he made a smirk.

"I'm so glad we're friends!" Fluttershy said.

"I love you, guys!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, I love you guys too." Kokuou said.

"Aww." The Mane Six said as they hugged the dolphin-horse. Choumei was tearing up inside. She then hugged her siblings. Shukaku felt a little disgusted but he did feel all right. The Jinchuriki didn't hug but they all fist-bumped.

"Awwww..." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle said as they looked at the sight.

"Ewwww... Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip-lining again." Scootaloo said until her friends brought her into a hug as well making her sigh in defeat.

"Hey. How about a song?" Fluttershy asked.

"NO!" Scootaloo shouted. The team then laughs.

Later-Jinchuriki and Biju's House

Spike was writing the letter as Twilight and the girls were looking out the window.

**Twilight Sparkle**: _Dear Princess Celestia._

_Today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. _Twilight said as she and the rest of the Mane Six took a quick glance at Kokuou who was sleeping and having his arms crossed at the same time. Twilight meant that Kokuou was their rainbow for helping them get their marks. Kokuou, who was still asleep, smiled upon hearing that comment.

"Gross! When did you get so cheesy?" Spike asked.

"Just write it, Spike." Twilight said.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

**So, Kokuou helped the Mane Six get their cutie marks. If you are confused on how Kokuou spoke to them yet doesn't retain any memory of it, don't worry. That'll come at a later time.**

**Next, the Grand Galloping Gala finally arrives. Will the Mane Six truly have their best night ever?**


	22. Best Night Ever

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

As everyone is getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala, Spike is with the guys. Princess Celestia decided to let some of the summons attend the party.

"I can't believe it! I haven't been back in Canterlot for a while." An exuberant Spike said to the guys.

"Canterlot is really that amazing?" Kurama asked as he had never visited the city before.

"Heck yeah. The capital of Equestria, it is the most beautiful city in the country. This will be awesome."

"Yeah. I can't wait to annoy a few rich folks. I would love to see their faces when they see us come in." Saiken said.

"Is that the only thing you guys are thinking about?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Spike, relax. We won't cause any problems." Kigochi said. Behind the slug, his small fingers were crossed.

"Hey guys, we need to get ready now. Tonight, we shall show these rich ponies how Shinobi and Tailed Beasts party!" Naruto announced. The guys cheered.

***Naruto Theme Song-Go!***

* * *

_*Episode Title-Best Night Ever*_

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The males were brushing their teeth, if they had it, or making sure they look clean. Shukaku then looked at his claws.

"Can't believe Matatabi made me trim my claws. The nerve of that woman." Shukaku said. Kurama looked at his trimmed claws as well.

"I know how you feel. Wait a minute, how did we let her do it anyway?" Kurama said.

"You said you didn't want her to be nagging about it so you did it." Naruto said.

"Still, this is wrong. The Sage is probably laughing in his grave right now." Kokuou said as he remembered that Rarity made him go to the spa so he could get a manicure.

"Gentlemen, we're doing this for them. Otherwise, expect some more nagging and complaining." Honcho said. "Besides, I bet they're upset they made us do that."

Meanwhile, Carousel Boutique

"I can't believe we made them do that." Michiko said as she laughed along with the other girls. The guys then sneezed.

1 hour later-Outside Carousel Boutique

The guys were waiting outside Carousel Boutique. They all had on their tuxedos and were waiting for the girls to get on their dresses. It was getting dark. They were trying not to curse if they could but they were getting to their breaking point.

"Come on, how long does it take girls to put on some clothes?" Ijime asked.

"Ijime, you know how girls are. They take their sweet time but they expect us gentlemen to lead them to their carriage." Yuu said.

"Still, it shouldn't take this long." The guys can then hear the girls talk loudly as they approach the door. When they opened the door, the girls were in beautiful dresses. The guys, even some of the rude ones like Ijime, were taken stunned by what they saw. Kokuou's mouth was open and he was drooling. Gyuki closed his mouth. They all stepped out and stood in front of the guys.

"So Kokuou, what do you think?" Rarity asked the dolphin-horse. The rest of the Mane Six were waiting for his response. Kokuou was incredibly nervous.

"Uh...uh..." Kokuou said as he tried to think of an answer. _'Damn, Kokuou. Just say something.' _Kokuou took in a deep breath and sighed. "Girls, you look very beautiful this evening." The Mane Six then blush immediately after Kokuou said that and tried to hide it.

"Oh, thank you Kokuou." Rarity said.

"Nice job bro." Kurama said as he patted the dolphin-horse's back.

"Well Ijime, what about you?" Michiko asked Ijime. Ijime didn't think about what he said first.

"You look smoking hot. All of you do." Ijime said. The rest of the girls, except for the Mane Six, blushed greatly. They knew Ijime was a jerk but they never expected him to be so honest.

"Ohhhhhh!" Shukaku said as he playfully jabbed Ijime.

"I'm just trying to be nice tonight, Master Shukaku. Don't rub it in." Ijime said.

"Well ladies, your 'chariot' awaits." Kigochi said.

"Haha, very funny." Choumei said as she was already transformed. The girls got on Choumei's wings followed by the guys and went up along the beetle's body. Naruto and Spike sat near Choumei's head. Kinkaku was sitting next to Yugito while Ginkaku sat nearby. The Mane Six sat near Kokuou while the others were spread out over Choumei's body.

"Is everything clear?" Naruto asked.

"Everything is in tip-top shape. Ready to fly in 3...2...1..." Choumei counted out as she flapped her six wings and took off into the air with everyone holding on tight. After she got high enough into the air, Choumei looked to her right and saw the city and flew towards it. While Choumei flew towards the city, everybody decided to have a little chat.

"This is gonna be so fun." Pinkie Pie said as she squealed.

"I know right." Rainbow Dash said. "Hey Kokuou"- Kokuou was staring into the sky and wasn't paying the girls any attention. "Hey Kokuou."

"Hmm?" Kokuou responded.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I haven't been feeling right lately. I don't know what it is but it's been bothering me for quite some time."

"Well, if you need anything, just let us know." Twilight said.

"Got it."

"Everyone, we're getting close to Canterlot. We'll land in one minute." Choumei announced.

Canterlot Castle

Two guards were standing guard and took note of the giant beetle coming down.

"What is that? Some giant bug?" The first guard responded. The second guard noticed it and after a close examination, he knew exactly who it was.

"Relax, it's Choumei, one of Twilight Sparkle's companions." The second guard said.

"Choumei?"

"She's one of nine powerful beasts that arrived here a few months ago." The nobles and other party-goers took note of the giant beetle descending. When she landed, everyone got off of her. The guys, deciding to be gentlemen, got the girls off of the beetle first. Fu then returned to her normal form and had Choumei come out in her small form. The team then saw the beauty of Canterlot Castle.

"I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!" Twilight said joyfully.

* * *

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

At the Gala.

**[Choir]**

At the Gala.

**[Fluttershy]**

At the Gala. In the garden.

I'm going to see them all.

All the creatures. I'll befriend them at the Gala.

**[Choir]**

At the Gala.

**[Fluttershy]**

All the birdies. And the critters.

They will love me big and small.

We'll become good friends forever.

Right here at the Gala.

**[Choir]**

All our dreams will come true. Right here at the Gala. At the Gala.

**[Applejack]**

At the Gala. (It's amazing.) I will sell them. (Better hurry.)

All my appletastic treats (yummy. Yummy.)

Hungry ponies. (They'll be snacking.) They will buy them. (Bring your money.)

Caramel apples. Apple sweets. (Gimme some.)

And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family.

**[Choir]**

All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter.

All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala.

**[Rarity]**

At the Gala. All the royals.

They will meet fair Rarity.

They will see I'm just as regal. At the Gala.

**[Choir]**

At the Gala.

**[Rarity]**

I will find him. My Prince Charming.

And how gallant he will be.

He will treat me like a lady. Tonight at the Gala.

**[Choir]**

This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever.

Each of us will live our dreams. Tonight at the Gala. At the Gala.

**[Rainbow Dash]**

Been dreamin'. I been waitin'

To fly with those great ponies.

The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks.

Spinning round and having kicks.

Perform for crowds of thousands.

They'll shower us with diamonds.

The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala.

**[Choir]**

All we've longed for. All we've dreamed. Our happy ever after.

Finally will all come true right here at the Grand Gala. At the Gala.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

I am here at the Grand Gala. For it is the best party.

But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie.

For I am the best at parties. All the ponies will agree.

Ponies playing. Ponies dancing. With me at the Grand Gala.

**[Choir]**

Happiness and laughter at the Gala. At the Gala.

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

At the Gala. (At the Gala.) With the Princess. (With the Princess.)

Is where I'm going to be. (She will be.)

We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen. (She will see.)

It is going to be so special. As she takes time just for me. (This will be the best night ever.)

**[Choir]**

Into the Gala we must go. We're ready now. We're all aglow.

Into the Gala. Let's go in. And have the best night ever.

Into the Gala. Now's the time. We're ready and we look divine.

**[Choir + Fluttershy]**

Into the Gala.

**[Fluttershy]**

Meet new friends.

**[Choir + Applejack]**

Into the Gala.

**[Applejack]**

Sell some apples.

**[Choir + Rarity]**

Into the Gala.

**[Rarity]**

Find my Prince.

**[Choir + Rainbow Dash]**

Prove I'm great.

**[Rainbow Dash]**

As a Wonderbolt is.

**Fluttershy**: To meet.

**Applejack**: To sell.

**Rarity**: To find.

**Rainbow Dash**: To prove.

**Pinkie Pie**: To whoop.

**Twilight Sparkle**: To talk.

**[All]**

Into the Gala. Into the Gala.

And we'll have the best night ever.

At the Gala.

* * *

Everyone walked into the castle.

"Yeah! This _is_ gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to..." Spike said but the Mane Six went their seperate ways. "...gether. Or not." Spike then slumped down on the floor.

* * *

With Twilight

Twilight, with Hikaru on her shoulder, ran up the stairs and found her teacher Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said as she greeted her teacher.

"Twilight, Hikaru! It is so lovely to see my star student and her friend." Princess Celestia greeted.

"Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on."

"Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together." After Celestia said that, Twilight was already by her side.

"That's just what I was hoping you'd say."

With Rarity

As Rarity went through the Gala, she then gasped as she saw Prince Blueblood walking out to the garden while looking at her as well.

"Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined!" Rarity said with excitement. She saw Prince Blueblood with a rose in his mouth. And for added effect, the wind was making his golden mane flow while he moved his eyebrows up and down. "Even better than I imagined."

With Fluttershy

Nearby, a meadowlark was flying and making its call as it flew towards the gardens.

"Oh my! A meadowlark!" Fluttershy said as she noticed the bird. The bird then whistled out a tune.

"I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for!" Fluttershy then hummed the same melody. She waited for a few seconds and heard the bird whistle the same tune. Fluttershy then goes after the bird.

With Applejack

In another part of the gardens, Applejack was preparing to start selling food. She kicked the cart open and stood by the stand. After she opened it, a Wonderbolt member came up to the stand. He was Soarin and he was a bit of an extreme guy, kinda like a surfer.

"Howdy, partner! You hungry?" Applejack asked the Wonderbolt.

"As a horse!" Soarin said, sounding just like a surfer.

"Well, what's you're hungering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries?" Applejack asked as she showed the food she was offering tonight.

"I'll take that big apple pie!" Soarin said as he pointed to the apple pie. He then put the money into the bucket. Applejack then gave the Wonderbolt his pie. The Wonderbolt then walked inside.

"Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yeehaw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected." Applejack said as she figured that things will go smoothly.

Gala's V.I.P. Area

Soarin walked to the area of the party where only the most important people are allowed. He then met up with one of his teammates Spitfire.

"Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin?" Spitfire asked jokingly.

"Heh. Yeah!" Soarin said but he let his food go by accident. Soarin then gasps. Rainbow Dash happened to be nearby. "My pie!" Rainbow Dash flew fast and slid on the ground and caught it just before it fell on the floor.

"You saved it! Thanks." Soarin said.

"Hey, no prob." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition." Spitfire said as she remembered Rainbow Dash who saved her and Soarin.

"Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again - oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie_._" Spitfire said as she and Rainbow Dash see Soarin eating like an animal, well more like a pig.

"Yeah..." Soarin said as he was having a face full of pie.

"He's not the only one." Rainbow Dash said.

Nearby

Shukaku had a pie and he was eating just like Soarin. The team looked at him with disgust.

With Rainbow Dash and Spitfire

"Wanna come hang out with us?" Spitfire asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Rainbow Dash said calmly. As she approached the ropes, she became more excited and could barely contain it. "I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly as she squealed like a little filly as she went in after Soarin and Spitfire.

With Pinkie Pie

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie hopped to another area of the Gala and found everything she wanted to see.

"The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! [anxious noise] GOTTA DANCE!" Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

**Pinkie Pie**: [sings to the tune of _For He's A Jolly Good Fellow_]

**[Pinkie Pie]**

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

It's all I ever dreamed.

It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo!

It's all I ever dreamed, yippee!

I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

She stopped when she saw the guests looking agitated by her actions and walked away from her.

"It's all I ever... dreamed?"

With the Team

As the team is looking around, Shukaku was doing a little trick due to becoming bored. He was somehow using magic to levitate a cup which caught the attention of Spike.

"Shukaku, how are you using magic? I thought only Naruto and Kurama could do that?" Spike asked. Shukaku then explained quickly via flashback.

Quick Flashback-3 months ago

Twilight was studying how Naruto and Kurama used magic and she found something amazing.

"_Amazing! Guys, somehow when you use chakra, the magic in the air went into your chakra network and filled in that cavity."_ Twilight said as she studied their chakra networks. Naruto was confused.

"Uh..." Naruto said as he didn't understand what Twilight just said.

"_That means, we can use magic because it fills our body whenever we use chakra?"_ Kurama asked.

"_It is also possible that the other Tailed Beasts and the Jinchuriki can do it as well. I can help you guys use magic if you want."_

"_Really?" _Shukaku asked as he and the rest of his brothers come around a corner. _"How about you teach us a few tricks?" _Twilight knew that Shukaku might be up to no good.

End Flashback

"So whenever Twilight isn't looking through some book and we're not too busy, she has us practicing how to use magic." Shukaku said. Spike was amazed that the others go do magic. "Here, watch this." Shukaku saw some rich ponies talking. He used magic after some training and levitated a punch bowl by surrounding it in a brown aura. He brought it above their heads and dumped the punch on them.

"Ahh!" The mares shouted. They looked over and saw Spike, Shukaku and the other male Biju laughing. The rich mares scoffed and walked off with their heads in a snobbish fashion.

"Hmm, losers." Saiken said as they continued to laugh.

"We figured you guys were here. We can sense your pranks a mile away." A familiar voice said. The team looked to their left and saw Lyra and Bon-Bon there side-by-side.

"Lyra, Bon-Bon, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"We came to see the Gala of course. But we finally know it is so boring. There's nothing to do and the music sucks." Lyra said.

"You guys wouldn't know how to bring a better form of entertainment?" Bon-Bon asked.

"Hmm…" Shukaku said until he thought of an idea. Shukaku looked around and got a genius plan. "I got an idea." Shukaku whispered to Killer B who liked the idea.

3 minutes later

"Hey everypony, are you all ready to rock?" Shukaku announced to the audience. A lot of ponies, even Wonderbolts cheered. Shukaku and some of the tailed beasts and summons were preparing to do some music and had set up some instruments. "All right, let's get started!" Shukaku and his 'band' decided to play some good old spy music and the crowd liked it. **(Note: On my profile, go to Ratchet and Clank 3 and listen to Holostar Studios(Secret Agent Clank). Trust me, if you've played Ratchet and Clank 3 or not, this music is the bomb.)**

With Rarity

Rarity was sniffing a rose when suddenly the object of her affection appeared before her.

"Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood." Prince Blueblood said politely as he introduced himself to the unicorn.

"I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose." Rarity said as she looked at the rose she was inspecting a second ago.

"You mean... this rose?" Prince Blueblood said as he picked the rose. Rarity thought Prince Blueblood would offer her the rose but her hopes were dashed when the prince ate the rose's stem and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you. It goes with my eyes." Rarity then moaned disappointedly.

With Fluttershy

Fluttershy kept humming while the meadowlark she was following whistled the same tune. When Fluttershy did it again, she heard the whistle and it was close, making her sigh anxiously.

"My little meadowlark is right around this bend!" Fluttershy said but when she rounded the corner, she found an old pony raking leaves whistling the same tune Fluttershy was doing. "Was that you?" Fluttershy asked the old stallion.

"Yep! I love whistlin' while I work." Mr. Greenhooves said as he walked away while whistling.

"Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me." Fluttershy said, disappointed that she didn't find her bird. When she walked a bit, she found a huge assortment of animals.

"Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo?" Fluttershy said excitingly but when she ran towards them, they fled in terror. "Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth."

With Rainbow Dash

At the VIP Area, Rainbow Dash barely got any time to spend with the Wonderbolts. She looked around for them and had to resort to crawling through the audience. After she squeezed through two mares who looked dissatisfied with Rainbow's behavior, she finally got to Spitfire.

"Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip?" Rainbow Dash asked loudly but due to the loud talking from the guests, Spitfire couldn't hear her. She then turned towards Soarin. "You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!" Soarin couldn't hear either and he walked off. Rainbow Dash was depressed.

With Twilight

Due to the long line of ponies waiting to be greeted by Princess Celestia, she and Twilight barely had any time to talk.

"Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." Princess Celestia said to a guest as she bowed to her in respect.

"Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and..." Twilight said.

"Yes. Me too, Twi... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again." Princess Celestia said but she kept being stopped whenever she was greeting guests coming through the door.

"Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself."

"You said it Twilight." Hikaru said.

With Applejack

"First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales." Applejack said as she counted how long it was since Soarin got a pie but no one came by. "This ain't what I expected at all."

With Pinkie Pie

"I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed." Pinkie Pie said disappointed.

With Rarity

In the gardens, Prince Blueblood put down a pillow. Before Rarity could sit, Prince Blueblood took the seat rudely.

"This isn't at all what I imagined." Rarity said as she was still not seeing the prince's 'charming' behavior.

With Twilight

Princess Celestia was greeting every guest coming into the party and didn't have time to speak with Twilight.

"This isn't what I hoped." Twilight said.

With Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash looked for the Wonderbolts but couldn't find them.

"This isn't hanging out." Rainbow Dash said.

With Fluttershy

No matter what Fluttershy tried, the animals kept running away from her.

"This isn't what I wished for." Fluttershy said.

"No!" Twilight said, now determined.

"I waited all my life..." Rarity said also determined.

"...for this moment." Fluttershy said in the same tone.

"And I'm not going to..." Pinkie Pie said.

"...let it slip by." Applejack said, now more serious.

"If it's the last thing I do..." Rainbow Dash said.

"...I'm gonna make this..." Twilight said

"...the best night ever!" The Mane Six said, determined to have the best night ever.

Meanwhile, The Team

Kokuou had his arms crossed with his head on the table and his eyes closed, mimicking what Kurama does when he doesn't like to speak with anyone at the moment. He heard what the Mane Six said.

"Hmph." _'We'll see.'_ Kokuou said, knowing that things will get worse before long but decided to watch.

* * *

The Biju band finally finished their music and the crowd cheered.

"Thank you everypony. We'll restart in 10 minutes." Shukaku announced. As everypony went back to talking, the Biju came back to their brother who was saddened at the moment.

"Kokuou, what's wrong?" Han asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I wanted to spend the night with the girls but they're off doing their own thing. *sigh*" Kokuou said.

"Spike too." Kurama said as Spike walked off. Even though Spike was hanging out with the others, he just didn't feel good enough without the Mane Six around. He walked off to Pony Joe's doughnut shop. The others offered to come with him but he said he wanted some alone time.

"Poor guy." Roshi said.

"Master Kokuou, what are they doing now?" Ijime asked.

"See for yourself." Kokuou said as he brought out his hand. The others placed their hands on top of Kokuou's.

With Fluttershy

Fluttershy made the simplest trap: a box held up by a twig attached to a rope. With a carrot as the bait.

"I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says. I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!" Fluttershy said loudly as she hid behind a bush. She heard something crunching on that carrot so Fluttershy pulled on the rope to trap the animal. "Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend?" Fluttershy found out that the janitor she saw earlier was the one eating the carrot and he had the box on his head.

"Mmm... Sounds good to me." Mr. Greenhooves said. Fluttershy was annoyed.

With Rainbow Dash

"Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you." Rainbow Dash said as she thought of a plan to get the Wonderbolts to notice her. She sees a rich stallion having a drink and had a sneaky plan worthy of the likes of Shukaku. She snuck near the stallion while whistling. She then hits the stallion into the air. Guests looked on as the stallion was screaming as he was about to hit the floor but Rainbow Dash flew over to where he was going to fall. She stood on all fours and allowed the stallion to fall on her back. She looked over at Spitfire but Spitfire was speaking with another guest so she didn't even see the 'bravery' Rainbow Dash showed. She then kicked the stallion and walked off to think of another strategy.

With Rarity

Nearby, Rarity was walking with the snob Prince Blueblood.

"Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient." Rarity said to herself.

"Miss Rarity! Stop!" Prince Blueblood said as he stopped Rarity from walking into a puddle.

"Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous." Rarity said as she commended the prince's behavior.

"One would hate to slip."

"Yes. "One" certainly would."

"One's cloak should take care of the problem."

"Oh, of course it will." After a long silence, Rarity knew what the prince wanted her to do. Rarity put _her_ cloak on the puddle instead of Prince Blueblood doing the respectful thing. Prince Blueblood then walked over the puddle. Rarity was now angry as she picked up the soggy cloak and put it back on.

With Kokuou

Kokuou saw what happened and was getting angry. A red aura surrounded Kokuou.

"Oh boy." Shukaku said but Kokuou calmed down and the aura disappeared.

"I'm deal with him later." Kokuou said.

With Pinkie Pie

Pinkie Pie was thinking of a plan to get the dance room more pumped. She then gasped as she thought of the plan. She then whispered to some of the musicians to make a request for a song. They decided to do it.

"C'mon everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!" Pinkie Pie said to the audience.

* * *

**[Pinkie]**

You reach your right hoof in

You reach your right hoof out

You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout

That's what I'm talking about

Twilight and Hikaru were shaking ponies' hands. A big guy came and when he shook Twilight's hand and Hikaru's wings, it hurt. After he released his grip, the hand and wing was throbbing. The line got even bigger. Meanwhile, the Biju were still doing their music. The audience was cheering for them and soon, some rich ponies were enjoying their music as well. Michiko was forcing Ijime to dance with her and before long, he was staring to smile.

**[Pinkie]**

You step your left hoof in

You pull it right back out

You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out

You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route

That's what it's all about

Applejack decided to get people to buy some products by showing some generosity. She hit her stand and caused some apples to fall to the ground. A stallion walking by slipped on some apples and fell. Applejack helped him up and offered some apples. He refused and walked off making Applejack disappointed by her progress. The team however was getting a bigger audience. Kinkaku and Ginkaku were break-dancing and the crowd cheered for those two.

**[Pinkie]**

You kick your back left in

You pull your back left out

You reach your back left in

Just be brave and have no doubt

You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout

That's what I'm singing about

Rainbow Dash saw the Wonderbolts drinking and thought of another strategy. She saw a table with a filled cup. She kicked the table with her right leg and managed to catch it with her leg. She was about to get a response from Spitfire and Soarin but they were pulled away for a photo shoot. Rainbow Dash was angry. Shukaku was playing the guitar very good and some of the crowd was beating their heads like they were at a rock concert. A mare screamed for Shukaku and passed out.

**[Pinkie]**

You tilt your head in

You tilt your head out

You tilt your head in

Then you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout

When Rarity and Prince Blueblood came to a door, Prince Blueblood gave a gesture for Rarity to open the door. Rarity did the same thing. Prince Blueblood returned the same gesture for Rarity to open the door. Rarity did the same gesture again for Prince Blueblood to open the door. Prince Blueblood was insulted and turned away and pouted. Rarity grunted and opened the door. Prince Blueblood walked in satisfied. When Rarity walked in, the door closed and sent her to the ground. Kokuou shattered his cup and Honcho who was standing beside him looked really scared.

**[Pinkie]**

You're better off without

You stomp your whole self in

You stomp your whole self out

You stomp your whole self in

And you stomp yourself about

You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-

"COME OUT!" Fluttershy shouted after she tried to get the animals but she failed every time and stomped her feet on the ground. Honcho who was watching never saw her like this.

**[Pinkie Pie]**

That's what I'm talking about

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

And that's what it's all about

Yeah!

* * *

None of the ponies were amused by this.

"Young lady, this is not *that* kind of party." A pony said.

"Ooooooh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay!" Pinkie Pie said as she was about to up the anty.

With Applejack

Due to the lack of costumers, Applejack was bored and so laid her head on her hand.

"Two apple fritters, please." Rarity said as she was at the stand with Prince Blueblood. This made Applejack happier.

"Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits." Applejack said as she got the fritters.

"Ahem." Rarity said as she cleared her throat.

"Ahem." Prince Blueblood said as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem!"

"AHEM!" Rarity gave up.

"I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?" Rarity asked, agitated as she was about to grab her purse.

"It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered." Applejack said as she gave the fritters to her costumers.

"Thank you, Applejack. At least somepony here has good manners." When Prince Blueblood bit into the fritter, he spat it out and used his hands to wipe the taste off his mouth.

"Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres." Prince Blueblood said as he walked off with his head held up in a snobbish fashion with Rarity following hi, even more angry.

"Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em." Applejack said as she pushed her cart away.

With Kokuou

Kokuou heard the comment Prince Blueblood made and actually took a piece of the table off with his hand and crushed it.

"Hey ho!" Killer B shouted as he was surprised by Kokuou's behavior. Kokuou didn't do any further than he did.

"Master Kokuou, aren't you going to stop this? He has insulted two of your friends." Honcho asked.

"Relax, Honcho. You don't know how scary Rarity can be." Kokuou said, assuring that he doesn't need to take action at the moment.

"I know about Rarity but I'm worried about Fluttershy." Kokuou decided to take a look so he fistbumped with Honcho and Ijime.

With Fluttershy

"I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little _birds_ or _monkeys_ or _bears_ touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE!" Fluttershy said as she starts to laugh creepy with lightning flashing as special effect. "Whoa!" She shouted as she accidentally stepped on the net and got caught. A bunny looked at her from the ground.

With Kokuou

"It's official. She has lost her mind." Ijime said.

"That's not the big issue at the moment." Shukaku said as he pointed to the area where Pinkie Pie was.

With Pinkie Pie

"Come on, everypony! You wanted a partey? Now it's paaarteeey! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!" Pinkie Pie said as she was trying her hardest to get the guests to dance.

"Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds." Applejack said as she walked in with a cake.

"STAGE DIVE!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she dived off the stage but she landed on the cart with the cake and sent it flying. As Rarity and Prince Blueblood enter the dance area, they see the cake coming towards them. They both scream but in a non-surprising act, Prince Blueblood used Rarity as the shield. The team looked on.

"Ohhhh." Shukaku said.

"Big mistake." Naruto said. Rarity entered initial form and her nails sharpened. She then growled angrily at the prince.

"You, sir, are the most _uncharming_ prince I have _ever met_! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a _royal pain_!" Rarity said in a fit of rage. Kigochi even felt a bit of fear upon seeing Rarity like this.

"You've been teaching her the Biju rage method, haven't you?" Kigochi asked the dolphin-horse.

"Eeyup." Kokuou said.

Biju Encyclopedia

**Honcho**: _Biju Rage is a move where a Biju or Jinchuriki, after experiencing a huge amount of stress to cause anger, releases all that anger in a huge yell in order to scare an opponent. Note: It is unhealthy to do it many times in one day._

"Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!" Prince Blueblood said as he backed up.

"Afraid to get _dirty_?!" Rarity asked, still mad. She then shook some of the cake on Prince Blueblood making him fall back into the statue. The statue was about to fall over.

"This is my chance!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew past Spitfire and Soarin and caught the statue by standing on all fours. "Yes! Whoa!" Rainbow Dash's victory was short-lived as she lost her balance and caused the statue to hit the pillars and brought new meaning to "bringing down the house". When Celestia, Twilight, and Hikaru entered the room, they saw the damage the girls made.

"Well... it can't get any worse." Twilight said. Suddenly, everyone hears animal calls. The doors to the gardens fly open as multiple animals run inside. They see a tired and angry Fluttershy.

"You're... going to _LOVE ME!_" Fluttershy said in a psychotic voice. The animals start trashing the ball while ponies run for their lives.

"Uh... Eek!" Twilight said as she had no strategy.

"Run." Celestia said to Twilight. Twilight whispered to her friends. Fluttershy stopped and put the squirrel out of her mouth. As they run away, with the exception of the team who had fled upon sensing the oncoming danger, Rarity dropped her slipper on the staircase.

"Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you." Pinkie Pie said as she found the slipper. Rarity shrieked and destroyed it.

"No! Ugh! Let's go!" Rarity said. Pinkie Pie looked at the remains but Rarity pulled her.

Pony Joe's Doughnut Shop

"Hey, Pony Joe. Another donut." Spike said.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Joe asked the young dragon.

"Another donut! Extra sprinkles!" Spike said. Spike sighed sadly.

"Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see." Joe said. The girls walked in and their clothes were tattered and ruined.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Ijime said. He and the rest of the team weren't messed up like the Mane Six.

"Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever?" Spike asked the ponies.

6 minutes later

"That sounds like the _worst_ night ever!" Spike said.

"It was!" The Mane Six said. Everyone then laughed.

"Not for us. We were rocking it out." Shukaku said as he was stringing a guitar.

"Since when did you learn to play the guitar?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"While you're asleep on some cloud." Kokuou said sarcastically with a big toothy grin. Everyone laughed again.

"I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala." Twilight said, worried about how her teacher would react.

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!" Princess Celestia said as she came into the shop. She wasn't injured as well from the chaos.

"Princess Celestia?!" Everyone said.

"Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful." Twilight said.

"Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful." Princess Celestia.

"It is?" Twilight said.

"That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And I thank Shukaku and his siblings' concert for helping. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends." Princess Celestia said.

"You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great." Twilight said.

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Talking!" Fluttershy said.

"Laughing!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike. You were right." Twilight said.

"As horrible as our night was..." Applejack said.

"...being together here has made it all better." Rarity said.

"In fact, it's made it..." Pinkie Pie said.

"...the best night ever!" The whole team cheered.

* * *

**Next chapter, the Mane Six and the Princesses have a surprise for our dolphin-horse but is he prepared?**


	23. The Dolphin-Horse and the Eight Mares

**I know this chapter is short but you might like it. **

* * *

Chapter Title: True Feelings! Hearts of Eight Mares

Canterlot

Kokuou, who had gone into the castle a few minutes ago, noticed that the girls were heading to the gardens. Kokuou went to the doughnut shop.

"Hey guys, where are the girls going?" Kokuou asked.

"They went to the gardens. Rarity was sad and she needed to have a talk." Kurama said.

"Really? Guess I need to check up on them." Kokuou said.

"You want me to come with you?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I can handle this."

"All right, but when you come back, we'll be over there at the restaurant." Kurama pointed out. Kokuou nodded and walked out the door towards the gardens.

The gardens

Kokuou came to the gardens and saw the girls with Rarity. He decided to hide behind a tree and listen. He could tell Rarity was sobbing.

"Rarity, what's the matter?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I was such a fool. There is no such thing as a Prince Charming." Rarity said.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Prince Blueblood was just a spoiled prince who only thinks about himself. Maybe I was wrong. There is no such thing as chivalry."

"What a load of nonsense." Kokuou said as he came from behind the tree.

"Kokuou!" Rarity said surprised.

"Rarity, there is such a thing. You just have to find the right person." Kokuou then brought forward Rarity's slipper but it was fixed as if Rarity didn't smash it.

"My slipper! But how did you-" Rarity said.

"I found it on the staircase, smashed to pieces. Since I took lessons from Twilight on how to use magic, I fixed it." Kokuou was silent for a few seconds. "I know why you smashed it. You don't want the same thing to happen again. Don't let the actions of one stallion destroy your dreams. You will always find your special one Rarity, no matter what." Kokuou then put her slipper back on. Rarity was shocked by the dolphin-horse's kindness. "Girls, come close to Rarity." The girls did as he told and stood by her. Kokuou got up and focused. He surrounded his hand in a white aura and used his new magic source to restore the girls' Gala outfits. They girls then look much happier.

"Well, good evening Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Kokuou said. The Mane Six looked and saw the Princesses come from out of the castle.

"I heard about the ruckus at the Gala." Luna said.

"Yeah, it was rough." The girls laughed nervously. "I liked the part where Blueblood got what was coming to him, thanks to Rarity."

"Rarity, I do apologize for my nephew's rude behavior. I'll be sure to have a talk with him later." Celestia assured.

"Thank you, Princess." Rarity said.

"Kokuou, I just want to say thank you for helping out my student and sister. You've been a big help to them" Celestia said with a smile.

"Oh c'mon Princess, I didn't do it alone." Kokuou said as he chuckled.

"But why did I hear that whenever you come to help us, you're the one to respond first?" Rarity asked playfully.

"No I'm not."

"When I went into the forest to get the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you were the first one to run after me." Fluttershy said.

"I'm always worried about you guys, okay?" Kokuou said as he waved his hands in defense. The girls were surprised by his response. "I care for the eight of you greatly. That is something I will always stay true to. Nothing will ever change that." Kokuou then turned around.

Flashback-The Mane Six and the Princesses' Memory

**_"You know something?"_** Kokuou said.

_"What?"_ said the Mane Six.

**_"The six of you as well as the Princesses are actually pretty cute mares, did you know that." _**The eight mares then blush followed by Kokuou chuckling.

Twilight's Memory

Kokuou and Twilight were walking after shopping. Suddenly, Twilight trips and hurts her knee.

"Twilight, you okay?" Kokuou asked.

"I hurt my knee." Twilight said as she was wincing from the pain. Kokuou reached into his backpack and got a bandage.

"Hold still. I'll help that knee out." As Kokuou got on his knee, a bunch of ponies were looking at them.

"Dude, are you proposing to Twilight?" A stallion asked.

"Heck, no!" Kokuou said embarrassed. Twilight was even more embarrassed.

Rainbow Dash's memory

"I guess this means I have to do some extreme workout tomorrow for punching you at the party." Rainbow Dash said after apologizing to Kokuou.

"Nope. I'll let you off the hook... for now." Kokuou said.

"Good." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

"What was that?" Kokuou asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." Rainbow Dash said in defense. Kokuou then chuckled. This was one of the few times Rainbow Dash has not acted like a tomcolt and she did it with one of her closest friends nearby.

Applejack's memory

When Kokuou was helping Applejack fix up the barn, he was concerned about the ladder Applejack was using.

"Uh Applejack, are you sure this ladder is safe?" Kokuou asked from the ground.

"Totally. I used this ladder for years and it never broke." Suddenly, two rungs on the ladder broke making the whole ladder fall as a result. "Wahhh!" Applejack shouted as she fell towards the ground. Kokuou caught her in his arms calmly.

"You okay? You really need to check your equipment." Applejack blushed as she realized where she landed at.

Fluttershy's Memory

Kokuou was walking towards Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy." Kokuou said.

"Oh, hey Kokuou." Fluttershy said as she ran up to him but she tripped on a rock causing her to go forward. Before she hit the ground, she was caught by Kokuou. When she saw what had happened, she promptly fainted.

"F-fluttershy!" Kokuou said, worried about Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie's Memory

After training, Pinkie Pie was exhausted and on the ground. Kokuou was looking down at her.

"You alright?" Kokuou asked.

"I don't think I can move, Kokuou." Pinkie Pie said with a smile. Kokuou sighed and put her on his back. Pinkie Pie blushed when he did that.

"Let's go." Kokuou then walked with Pinkie Pie in tow.

Rarity's memory

"Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Rarity. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful." Twilight said.

"I must agree." Said a familiar voice. The girls turned around to see Kokuou leaning on the doorway that leads to the other rooms. "Any dress that you make always turns out right." Rarity was blushing hard and Kokuou was just smiling.

End Flashback

"Well, in that case." Luna said as she, her sister, and the Elements walk up behind Kokuou. Twilight then tapped Kokuou's shoulders. Kokuou felt them right behind him. When he turned around, he was caught off-guard as the eight mares kiss Kokuou. Kokuou was not expecting that and he was stunned for a few seconds before he spoke.

"I-I don't understand." Kokuou said as he was mighty confused by what just happened. Rainbow Dash then thumped him on the head. Kokuou rubbed his head with one of his tails.

"You idiot. That was to show how we feel about you." Rainbow Dash said.

"How you feel about me? I'm not getting this. Rarity, why try to hook up with that no-good prince? If you loved me, why do the opposite?" Kokuou asked about Rarity's choice.

"Kokuou, you're a tailed beast. We know that you and your siblings have pride about who you are. We thought that if we told you, you'll ridicule and laugh at us. That's why I decided to date Prince Blueblood. But now I know that was a horrible mistake." Kokuou winced when she said that.

"I would never do that! Even if you girls told me about it. It's just that…" Kokuou trailed off.

"Yessss?" Pinkie Pie said.

"I was worried about how you guys would react if _I_ told you how I feel. Think about it, two of you are Princesses, two are tomcolts, one is shy, another is always in books, another wants the fancy lifestyle, and the other…I really don't know. That's why I held back for so long." Kokuou said as he leaned on a railing.

"Guess we all had the same thought in mind." Celestia said.

"Seems like it." Kokuou then smiled. "But let me ask you all a good question: Do you truly love me, even if I'm a tailed beast?"

"Kokuou that is a silly thought." Princess Luna said.

"We don't care about that, Fivesy. We love you just the same." Pinkie Pie said.

"And any stallion willing to go out of his way to fix my friend's slipper is alright." Applejack said.

"Heh, thanks." Kokuou said with a slight blush. The girls then smiled. Princess Celestia then saw the time.

"Twilight, we must take care of business. Take care of Kokuou." Princess Celestia said as she and her sister departed to their quarters.

"Sure thing Princess." Rainbow Dash said. Before they went back inside, they winked seductively at the dolphin-horse.

"We'll catch you later, 'Teddy Bear'." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said as they teased the dolphin-horse one last time by giving him a new pet name. Kokuou then gulped as they continued walking.

_'Great, I'm now called Teddy Bear? If Shukaku finds out, he'll never drop it.' _Kokuou thought as his face was almost completely red. He then realized something. "Hey, what do you mean, "Take care of me"?" Kokuou asked with a big blush. The Princesses ignored him while the Mane Six giggled. Unknown to them, Naruto was watching. He had a smile on his face.

'_I knew it all alone.' _Naruto thought. He then went back to the restaurant.

5 minutes later, Logan's Ponyhouse

The team was joking around and having fun.

"I wonder how Kokuou is doing?" Han asked.

"Don't worry Han. I'm sure everything is all right." Roshi said.

"Well, well, well, the Wonderbolts." Shukaku said as Soarin and Spitfire entered the restaurant.

"Hey, aren't you guys Rainbow Dash's friends?" Spitfire asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Yuu asked.

"Whoa, sorry to interrupt. It's just that, we came to apologize to Rainbow Dash. So many ponies came to talk with us that we didn't have time speak with her." Spitfire said.

"Ohh, sorry about that."

"Hey, can you guys stick around until Rainbow Dash comes back?" Choumei asked.

"Sure, we have time." Spitfire said. The two then sat near the others and started speaking. Naruto then walked in.

"Naruto, did you find Kokuou and the others?" Han asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they're having fun right now." Naruto said with a sly smile.

Canterlot

Kokuou and the Mane Six walked throughout Canterlot and observed the attractions. They saw the crown jewels, the golden apple, and many other things. While traveling, a bird pooped on Kokuou's head and the girls laughed. They then overlooked the mountain and saw the beauty of Equestria as they sat on the grass.

"Tonight sure is beautiful." Kokuou said to his new marefriends.

"It sure is." Applejack said.

"You girls want to head back to the others?" Kokuou asked.

"Sure, _Teddy Bear._" Pinkie Pie said with a snicker.

"Look, if you girls want to date me or whatever, don't call me that in public." Kokuou warned as he started walking.

"Okay, Snuggle-Wuggums." Twilight said. Kokuou's color then drained.

"Shukaku is never going to leave me alone. I bet he's waiting right now." Kokuou said.

Back at Logan's Ponyhouse

Shukaku and Soarin were competing to see who could down more cola first. Shukaku was getting way ahead of Soarin. Soarin couldn't keep up with the tanuki and eventually, Shukaku finished his last drink.

"You lose, Wonderbolt." Shukaku said as he raised his hand in the air.

"You beat me fair and square, dude." Soarin said as he and Shukaku shook hands.

"Those knuckleheads." Spitfire said as she was talking with Yuu.

"Guess they have something in common." Yuu said as he had his arms crossed.

10 minutes later, Outside the restaurant

As Kokuou and the Mane Six approach the restaurant, they see Prince Blueblood in their path. He looked really angry, due to a certain mare knocking him into a statue and making him look like a fool in front of everyone.

"Well, if it isn't the royal snob Prince Bluebutt? Fallen into any statues lately?" said Kokuou. The girls laughed at Kokuou's insult.

"Very funny, freak. Now step aside; I need to have a word with _her_." Prince Blueblood said with venom as he pointed at Rarity.

"Why should I?" Kokuou said, retaining his calm composure though, showing anger due to how he saw the prince treat Rarity earlier.

"Because I said so. You're just a hideous spawn of nature that doesn't belong here in this land. You should just crawl back to whatever sad little place you came from." Prince Blueblood said. Nearby, the team was coming out of the restaurant to look for Kokuou and the mares when they suddenly saw the confrontation between Prince Blueblood and Kokuou.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good. Kokuou looks like he's going to rip him to shreds." Kurama said as he saw Kokuou's eyes narrowing. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were also mad. Before they could even roll up their sleeves, Kokuou put his tail in front of them.

"And you sir, are a spoiled, good-for-nothing, snot-nosed brat who believes that just because he has a bit of money he can push anyone around. Your snobbish attitude makes my eyes burn and your foul behavior makes Shukaku look more like a gentleman than you." Kokuou said as he started coming close to the prince who couldn't even speak back at the Biju. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? You think that just because you're rich, I should go up and kiss your feet but you're sadly mistaken."

"Look here, I'm trying to speak with 'that mare'." said Prince Blueblood.

"'That mare'? That mare has a name, ya know. If you're from the royal family, you're supposed to be a gentleman that treat mares with respect, not use them like they're your maids. Rarity is one of the most beautiful mares I've seen and you go up and make her open doors for you, take seating spots without sharing, make her pay for food, and use her as a shield to protect yourself from pie. And not only that, you called Applejack's food disgusting and what I tasted, it is far better than the other food I tasted tonight." Kokuou said.

"Why would you stand up for those six? Their actions ruined the Grand Galloping Gala! They should never have the right to even attend this event." Prince Blueblood shouted.

"They're my marefriends. I don't appreciate you bad-mouthing them. And for your information, Princess Celestia invited them." The team, well except Naruto, was shocked by what they heard. Spike was even more shocked.

"Ah, so these mares have fallen for the freak. How sad." The girls were mad now. Kokuou stopped them.

"And, what if they have? At least Rarity could see a better gentlecolt in me. In fact, Rarity knows that Spike who happens to be a dragon has far greater manners unlike you, you little sissy."

"What did you call me?" Prince Blueblood said with increasing anger.

"You heard me. Any man willing to do stuff what you did tonight should earn this title: sissy."

"You tell him, Kokuou." Choumei said.

"I should report you to Aunt Celestia for your rude behavior." Prince Blueblood said as he glared at the dolphin-horse as he threatened to tell Celestia.

"Ahh, but I think she won't appreciate it if she found out her nephew was bad-mouthing her and her sister's coltfriend and his friends." Everyone was shocked now.

"You're lying. Aunt Tia would never..."

"Telling the truth. I'm not a guy who will make a lie like that."

"Why would she even think about…"

"…Dating a stallion with a dolphin's head? I can read your thoughts Blueblood. If she and Luna want to date me, so be it. That's their decision." Kokuou then started to show anger as he stepped towards the prince. "Now, I want you to apologize to my marefriends."

"Why should I?" Blueblood asked as he backed up.

"Because, I'm asking nicely. I appreciate you telling all of them sorry right now." Kokuou said.

"I absolutely refuse." Prince Blueblood stubbornly refused.

"Very well." Kokuou grabbed his collar.

"Hey, let me go, you brute." Prince Blueblood said. Kokuou ignored him and walked over to a fountain. "W-wait"- His words were on deaf ears as the dolphin-horse put on a malicious grin and dunked the prince. Kokuou brought him back out and the prince was soaking wet.

"Say sorry!"

"No!" Kokuou dunked him again and again.

"Uh Kurama, aren't you going to stop him?" Fu asked the fox.

"Relax; Kokuou would never go beyond what he's doing." Kurama assured the young Jinchuriki. Kokuou brought him back out.

"Why are you doing this?" The prince asked.

"Gee, you are stubborn. I'm doing this because you deserve it. The way you treated Rarity, this is what you get. Be lucky I'm not angry enough to throw you off the mountain. Now apologize!" Kokuou said.

"There is no way in Tartarus I will apologize to her."

"For a prince, you sure got a big mouth. Let's see how long you can last." Kokuou gave a sly look at Kigochi. Kigochi understood and walked over to a puddle of water. Kigochi made some mud and put some on his slimy hand. He then walked over to the prince whose eyes were growing wide. Prince Blueblood couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The prince shouted. Kigochi stopped.

"That was quick." Kigochi said.

"Not to me. To them." Kokuou demanded.

"Fine. I'm sorry Ms. Rarity."

"And…?" Rarity asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"And, I'm sorry for insulting your friends."

"Good. Kokuou, you can let him go." Kokuou agreed and dropped the soaking prince.

"Now, get out of my sight." Kokuou growled at the prince. Prince Blueblood walked off and the team applauded the dolphin-horse.

"Kokuou, that was amazing!" Matatabi said.

"It was about time someone showed him up." Shukaku said.

"Of course. If anyone insults my marefriends or tries to hurt them, I'll put them down." Kokuou said with a smirk.

"Rainbow Dash." Spitfire said as she and Soarin came by her.

"Oh, hey guys." Rainbow Dash said.

"Listen, we're sorry about tonight. We tried to talk to you but we kept being distracted." Soarin said as he apologized.

"Heh, it's okay." Rainbow Dash said.

"You want to hang out?" Spitfire asked.

"Thanks, but I rather spend the rest of tonight with my coltfriend." Rainbow Dash said as she stuck right beside Kokuou who just smiled.

"Oh, well any time you want to talk, call us." Soarin and Spitfire then took off into the air.

"Choumei, take us home." Naruto said.

"Got it, captain." Choumei transformed into her giant form. Everyone got on Choumei and flew off back home.

In the Air between Ponyville and Canterlot

As everyone is relaxing, Kokuou saw Spike sitting by himself. Kokuou decided to check up on him.

"Spike, you okay?" Kokuou asked the dragon as he sat by him.

"Oh, I'm fine." Spike said as he turned away from the dolphin-horse.

"Spike, can't we at least talk?"

"There's nothing to discuss with you about." Kokuou already knew why Spike was angry. Even if Spike was hiding it, Kokuou could tell Spike had a crush on Rarity.

"Spike, I know you like Rarity." Kokuou said.

"What, I don't…" Kokuou put up his finger to make the dragon hush before anyone heard them.

"Don't lie. I know you do. Spike, I'm not saying what is good for you, but I think that chasing after Rarity is not good for you." Spike was silent but he kinda agreed with the tailed beast.

"I guess you're right. I thought she was the right one the moment I first saw her but now I know she doesn't like me."

"Spike, she's your best friend. She cares greatly about you as well as the others. Besides, I believe you may find your special lady soon." Spike's eyes grew wide.

"Oh no. Please, not the foxes and dragons under Kurama. Those girls go crazy the moment they see me."

"Who knows? Just remember Spike, the right girl is right around the corner." Kokuou then got up and went back by the Mane Six. Spike took Kokuou's words into consideration.

3 minutes later-Ponyville

Choumei landed and everybody jumped off the beetle as she turned back into her small size.

"Can't wait to get some sleep." Naruto said as he and Spike stretched. Before Kokuou could even make it far, the girls grabbed him. Kokuou just smiled and walked with them.

"As much as I want to puke, I must admit they were made for each other." Shukaku said as he sees his older brother walking with his marefriends.

"Hmm, is that sympathy I'm sensing, little brother?" Matatabi asked.

"Maybe. But…" Kokuou and the Mane Six were on top of a hill with the moon illuminating them. The ponies then look at the moon while sticking close to their coltfriend. "…Maybe it was destiny that they were to be with him."

"Guess you're right. Are we going to leave them like that?" Gyuki asked.

"Naw, leave them alone. They seem happy." Kurama said. The team headed back inside their house. Before they all went back in, Kurama looked back at Kokuou. Kokuou looked at his older brother who gave a thumbs-up. Kokuou smiled as Kurama went back inside. This was the best night ever.


	24. Ratchet and Clank Movie Parody

**Hey everyone, if any of you are Ratchet and Clank fans, I just want to let you know that a Ratchet and Clank movie is coming out in 2015. Because I'm a huge fan, I've decided to do a parody on the teaser they have on the Internet but it's about the new Naruto Shippuden movie coming out next year.**

* * *

Omake: Ratchet and Clank Movie Teaser Parody:

**Twilight: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to...to...**

"Uggh, I can't do it!" Twilight shouted as she dropped the script. The music in the background stopped.

**Director: **Cut!

"Sure you can Twilight! Just sound out the words, like you practiced." Naruto said to the unicorn as he too had a script. The rest of the team came too.

"It's not that, Naruto!" Twilight then hit the fake backdrop making it fall to the ground. "Our first crossover film and there's nothing here. Where's the eye-popping 3D, the CG explosions..." Twilight then pushes Naruto down. "...Where's the DUBSTEP?"

"Sorry Twilight, but everyone's out making the 7th Naruto Shippuden Movie." Spike said.

"And they can't spend a few more hours adding a bit of zing? How lazy are they?" Naruto and Spike stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa, I don't think you should anger a talented team of animators." Naruto said. Twilight didn't listen.

"Oh please, what are they going to do, stop animating me?" The director used his computer and turned Twilight into sketch marks.

"Eek, don't look!" Twilight shouted.

"Twilight, there are children here!" Pinkie Pie shouted. The animator gave Twilight back her appearance but now she was forced to dance the disco.

"Oh, real funny guys!" The animator clicked on her again and was making her do the fistbump. "Oh fistpumping, now you crossed the line!" The team was laughing at her predicatment.

"Now, that is funny." Son Goku said. The animator clicked on her again and was making her dance Irish. She was dancing all over the place and she couldn't control her limbs. She almost hit the team as a matter of fact.

"Someone, help me!"

"Prehaps, you should apologize!" Kokuou said.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The animator stopped and gave the background of the Hidden Leaf Village. "Now, that's more like it! Now, how about one of those epic logos?" Above them, it showed NARUTO SHIPPUDEN: PONIES AND TAILED BEASTS. "That's perfect! See guys, once those idiots set aside their petty squabbles, they can"- The animator then clicked on the logo, making it fall on Twilight. "Ughh. I'm calling my agent."

"Never mess with the animators." Naruto said.

"Hehe." Shukaku chuckled.

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE 7-COMING OUT SUMMER 2014**

* * *

**Next time, a an ancient spirit of chaos breaks from his prison and warps Equestria to the max. Can the team subdue him or will his actions shake the team to their very foundation, especially between Kokuou and the Mane Six?**


	25. The Return of Harmony Part 1

Canterlot Sculpture Garden

The young class was in the sculpture garden and Kokuou was a chaperone for the group.

"I want to start our field trip here in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship"." Said Cheerilee as the Cutie Mark Crusaders bumped into each other. "Alright my little ponies, this one represents "Victory"."

"How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?" said Scootaloo.

"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." Said Apple Bloom.

"That's not a word!" said Sweetie Belle.

"What are you, a dictionary?" asked Scootaloo.

"Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?" asked Cheerilee. As Kokuou observed the statue, he felt a strange aura emanating from it.

"It's got an eagle claw." Said Apple Bloom.

"And a lion paw!" said Scootaloo.

"And a snake tail!" said Sweetie Belle.

"This creature is called a draconequus. He has the head of a pony and a body of all sorts of other things. What do you suppose that represents?" said Cheerilee.

"Confusion!" said Apple Bloom.

"Evil!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Chaos!" said Scootaloo.

"It's not chaos, you dodo!"

"Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos!"

"Is not!"

"You're both wrong!" said Apple Bloom. The three fillies then started fighting. Suddenly, the chest on the statue glows red. Kokuou then used his tails to pick up the fillies to make them stop fighting each other

"Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well, that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it." Said Cheerilee. The class started to laugh but Kokuou spoke up.

"And what gave all of you the right to laugh at them?" Kokuou asked the class. The class immediately silenced themselves as they knew Kokuou was serious.

"Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting."

"It's confusion!" said Apple Bloom.

"Evil!" said Sweetie Belle.

"Chaos!" said Scootaloo. After the class started to leave, they failed to notice that the statue was cracking and an eerie laughter was emanating from it.

***Naruto Shippuden Theme Song: Closer***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Discord, the spirit of chaos!*_

Ponyville

Rainbow Dash was flying over Ponyville when suddenly, a pink cloud whizzed right by her.

"Come back here you! Gotcha!" said Rainbow Dash as she caught the cloud but found it very sticky. "Eww, what is this?..." Rainbow Dash licked the cloud and it tasted like "Cotton candy?" A drop of chocolate milk fell on Rainbow Dash. "Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just"– Then a whole bunch of chocolate milk fell on her. "You did."

Sweet Apples Acres

"Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!" said Rainbow Dash as she chased another cloud when suddenly a huge storm of chocolate milk came over the farm

"Rainbow Dash, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?" said Applejack.

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!" Then the corn got turned into popcorn.

"Why would you wanna stop _this_?" said Pinkie Pie as she was enjoying this feast.

"Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Applejack, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella." Said Rarity. Suddenly, the apples grow to immense sizes and they cause the trees to fall over due to the weight.

"Fluttershy! Do somethin'!" Applejack shouted.

"Now, Angel, you really shouldn't"– said Fluttershy before Angel and the rabbits suddenly grew long legs like a giraffe. "No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things!" The Jinchuriki and Biju then arrived at the farm with Twilight and Spike.

"Wow, this looks messed up." Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Don't worry everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix _everything_." Said Twilight as she performed a spell that covered the whole area but as the dust cleared, it showed that the spell did not work. "My fail-safe spell... _failed_. What do we do?"

"Uh, give up?" asked Spike.

"We're not giving up." Yagura said with confidence. Naruto then thought of a plan.

"Hmm, I got a plan. Rainbow,Fu, Choumei, corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky." Naruto said to the Pegasus. Rainbow Dash nodded and she and Team Horned Beetles grabbed all of the clouds. "Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth." Applejack brought the clouds to the ground. "Now, for the finishing touch." Naruto whispered to Fluttershy.

"_Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these _delicious_ chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them._" Said Fluttershy.

"You and me both, sister!" said Pinkie Pie when the animals quickly eat the cotton candy clouds. "Hey!"

"And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert." Said Applejack.

"You see, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." Said Twilight when suddenly Spike burps out a letter. Twilight grabs the letter and reads it.

"Come on guys. Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!"

"I'll stay here just in case." Said Spike.

"Alright. Now let's go." Said Naruto as he and the team headed for Canterlot.

Canterlot Castle

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could." Said Twilight as she and the others finally made.

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you all." Princess Celestia said.

"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there"– Princess Celestia put up her hoof.

"Follow me." The team followed her into the tower and saw a huge corridor with windows that have murals. "I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned." Fluttershy then looked up at a mural and saw a picture of the spirit. "His name... is Discord." Fluttershy then squealed after seeing the picture. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone." You then see a picture of Celestia and Luna taking on Discord. "Yes, I thought the spell we placed on him would last forever but since you are now the wielders, Luna and I are no longer connected."

"No longer connected?" asked Twilight. Suddenly, Kokuou remembered something. The statue in the garden was emitting some kind of aura.

"Princess, it's more than that." Kokuou said.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

"When I was chaperoning the kids in the garden, Apple Bloom and her friends were fighting in front of Discord's statue. I think the spell weakening plus the little bit of chaos coming from the three fillies was enough to help him escape." Applejack and Rarity facehoofed, knowing that their sisters were the cause of this.

"Now that he's released from stone, won't he try to come after the only things that can beat him?" Kurama asked with concern.

"Don't worry because the Elements are guarded in this tower. I need the ponies to wield them again to stop Discord." Said Princess Celestia.

"But why us? Why don't you"- said Twilight before Pinkie Pie saw another mural.

"Hey, look! We're famous!" said Pinkie Pie as she saw a mural of the Mane Six, Spike, and the Jinchuriki defeating Nightmare Moon.

"You six showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. And with Kokuou's help, your connection with the Elements has grown stronger. Although Luna and I once wielded the elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Discord." Said Princess Celestia.

"Okay, let's go take that loser down." Naruto said as he hits his fist into his palm. Princess Celestia then puts her horn into the key and opens up the chamber. She goes inside and grabs the chest. Rarity was admiring the look of the chest.

"Have no fear, everyone. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Discord with these!" said Celestia. Everyone gasped as they saw the chest was empty.

* * *

***Bleach-BL 35***

"The elements! They're gone!" Twilight said.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Princess Celestia said as she was pacing back and forth. The team then hears laughing.

"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" said Discord as his voice emanated from the team's surroundings.

"Discord... Show yourself!"

"Did you miss me, Celestia?" Discord taunted as the team sees him in the murals. "I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because _I don't turn ponies into stone_." Discord then taps the mural of Twilight.

"Shut up! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony!?" Naruto shouted.

"Settle down, Naruto." Kurama said to his loud Jinchuriki.

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord responded as he made the mural with the Elements disappear.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord!" Celestia said.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Celestia. It's really quite _boring_."

"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow Dash said as she charged at the mural but Discord teleported quickly. Rainbow Dash got away from the mural and then Discord came back.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent."

"That's right! I'll _always_ be loyal to the Princess!"

"We'll see about that." Said Discord as he teleported to another mural.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Said Rarity. Discord then appeared in the window next to Rarity.

"The beautiful Rarity, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?"

"So you know who we are, big deal." Said Applejack.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack." Said Discord as he increased his size in the window.

"You seem to know our strengths, too?" Twilight asked the spirit of chaos.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter. Plus, I know about your Shinobi friends and I know a lot about the tailed beasts and even the Sage of Six Paths." When Discord said his name, the tailed beasts were shocked.

"The Sage of Six Paths? You know about the old man?" Shukaku asked.

"Yes, he was a bothersome influence back then. But I won't tell you everything I know. It wouldn't be as fun." Discord said and suddenly, Pinkie Pie was laughing.

"Pinkie." Naruto growled.

"Haha, he's dancing on your head." Pinkie Pie said as she sees Discord shuffling on the mural of Naruto. Naruto was about to withdraw a kunai but Celestia spoke up first.

"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Princess Celestia demanded to know.

"Oh, so boring, Celestia. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you _my way_. To retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began." The mural of Discord returned to normal and you can hear Discord's laughing in the background.

"Can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked.

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?" Applejack asked Twilight.

***End BL 35***

"Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Discord hid the elements in the palace labyrinth!" said Twilight as she deduced the location of where the Elements are.

"Good luck, everyone. The fate of Equestria is in your hands."

"Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down." Said Twilight as she and the team went towards the maze. Celestia then hears Discord laughing which meant that he was still around.

Canterlot Castle Labyrinth

Everyone made it to the maze and saw the size of it.

"W-We have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked as she was scared, as usual.

"Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about _these_ babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time." Said Rainbow Dash as she started to fly but suddenly her wings disappear making her fall. "My wings!" Suddenly, Fluttershy's wings also vanish making her gasp. Also, Choumei's wings have been dampened preventing her from flying.

"My wings!" Choumei shouted.

"Your horn! My horn! Ahhh!" said Twilight and Rarity in unison which make them scream in horror. Suddenly, Discord appears in front of them and laughs in an evil way.

"You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" said Discord as he was laughing. Naruto then tried to make a Rasengan but couldn't.

"What did you do to our powers?" said Naruto as the others tried to use their Jutsu but to no avail.

"Don't worry. You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic."

"The _first_ rule?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everyone!" He then teleported.

"Never fear, guys. We have each other!"

"Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Guys, let's do this." Said Naruto. The Mane Six then came into the maze first.

"Together!" said the team. However, some hedges split everyone away from each other and the Jinchuriki and Biju were cut off from the maze.

"Guys we can't get in. We'll find another way. Just head for the center as fast as you can."

"Moving out!" said Rainbow Dash.

"See you in the center." Said Rarity.

"See you guys later!" said Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy then freaked out completely.

With Applejack

Applejack was racing towards the center but saw three apples that resembled her cutie mark.

"What in tarnation?" said Applejack as she saw the apples roll away from her. She followed the apples and found a huge apple orchard. "Where am I?" She then hears some laughing as some apples fall down the trees and form into three piles. "Who are y'all?"

"The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us one question past, future or present. But be warned, that the truth may not always be pleasant." Said the apples.

"All right then, I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this feller Discord. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?"

"For the answer you seek, go ahead, take a peek." Applejack looked into the pond and saw a vision.

**Pond Rainbow Dash**: I hope I never see you again!

**Pond Fluttershy**: Me too!

**Pond Pinkie Pie**: Fine!

**Pond Rarity**: Fine!

**Pond Twilight Sparkle**: It's settled, then.

**Pond Kokuou: **You guys are pathetic.

They then walk away from each other.

"No! Our friendship? Over?" said Applejack. Unknown to the Element of Honesty, Discord was abover her using puppet strings to manipulate the supposed "keepers of the garden of truth". "It can't be true. It just can't!" said Applejack.

* * *

"That just can't be the truth." Said Applejack.

"When all the truth does is make your heart ache, sometimes a lie is easier to take." Said the apples as they looked into Applejack's eyes. You see Discord through the apples casting a corruption spell on Applejack causing her to lose her color. The apples then left.

"Applejack! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!" Applejack said as she darted her eyes in another direction.

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going."

"Did Applejack just...? Come on, Twilight! Applejack wouldn't lie."

With the Jinchuriki and Biju

The Jinchuriki are thinking of a strategy to catch Discord when suddenly an image of Applejack above Kokuou shatters giving Kokuou some pain.

"Ahhh!" Kokuou yells out as he had a headache.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the tailed beast.

"Discord. He did something to Applejack. He…he…"

"What?" Shukaku asked.

"She's a liar, now. She's not honest."

"So, that's his plan. Isolate each of them and strip them of their good qualities."

"I'll warn the others." Kokuou focused but he couldn't talk to Twilight or the others. "That tricky little bastard. He's stopping me from telling them."

"Great, what can we do?" Naruto asked.

"Wait a minute, I can roll through the maze. He may have stopped us from manipulating chakra around this maze but he didn't stop me from turning into a ball." Said Isobu. Isobu then turned into a ball and rolled through the entrance into the maze. The others followed the rolling turtle.

With Pinkie Pie

As Pinkie Pie is going through the maze, she sees one part of the maze has a bunch of balloons who were laughing.

"Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still!" Pinkie Pie said. Suddenly, one of the balloons trips her, sending Pinkie Pie into the mud. "Wah!" The balloons then start laughing at her. "Hey, what gives?"

"What's the matter, Pinkie Pie? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?" Discord asked the pseudo-jinchuriki.

"It's different. They're laughing at me." Said Pinkie Pie.

"It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time." Discord said as he merged his head with the balloon.

"My friends laugh _with_ me, not at me."

"Oh, really?" said the balloon as it surrounded Pinkie Pie while laughing at her.

"No! Stop it!" Pinkie Pie then sees balloons that have her friends' faces laughing at her. "Stop laughing at me!" Pinkie Pie then covered her face.

"Oh, poor Pinkie Pie. And here I thought laughter made you happy." Discord said as he stares at her through the balloon.

"Happy? I don't think so." Pinkie Pie said as her color disappeared and the balloons pop. After the ballons pop, Twilight enters the area.

"Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you!" Twilight said.

"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?"

"Pinkie? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her." Twilight asked Applejack.

"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." Said the corrupted Applejack.

"Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us. "

With Rarity

"I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports." Rarity said when she suddenly bumps into a wall with three diamonds. "Agh. Oh my..."

[laughing] "Welcome to your lucky day, Rarity." Said the reflection of Discord in the diamonds. "You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty." The diamonds then shine brightly. "What do you think? You like?"

"Yes, I like very much." Said Rarity as she was starting to get hypnotized but resisted. "No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others." She couldn't fight it any and started to tear at the wall causing her to lose her color. "Mine! Well, Rarity. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome _hunk_ of a diamond? Now to get you home." She then picked up the gigantic diamond and suddenly, a wall crashes to reveal Twilight, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"Rarity! Are we glad to see... Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?" Twilight asked. From Twilight's perspective, it was a boulder.

"What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square!" Rarity kept walking and had to find a way to contact Naruto and the others.

With the Team

Above Kokuou, the image of Pinkie Pie and Rarity shattered.

"Darn it." Kokuou grunted as he held his head.

"What happened?" Choumei asked.

"Pinkie Pie and Rarity, that's what happened, sister."

'_He's connected to the girls quite emotionally. Losing his contact with them might be dangerous for him.'_

With Fluttershy

"Okay, I can do this. I can..." said Fluttershy but she suddenly jumped a little because of butterflies."Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here!"

"Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?" said the suspiciously looking butterflies.

"Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me." Fluttershy said to the butterflies.

"Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are."

"Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding."

"Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?"

"Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be." Suddenly, the butterflies turn back into Discord who is peeved that his tricks didn't work on Fluttershy.

"[Beep] sake!" Discord said as he touched Fluttershy forcing his control over him. "You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be _cruel_. Arrivederci!" Discord then teleported away just as Isobu and the others arrive.

"No, we're too late." Said Kokuou. Twilight and the other ponies then came there as well.

"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to every pony." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie then blows a raspberry at Twilight, the Jinchuriki and Biju.

"Aw, boo hoo hoo!" Fluttershy said in a rude voice which shocked Twilight but the others saw it coming. "Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one." Fluttershy then whipped her tail in Twilight's face.

"What is happening to my friends?"

"Discord hit them with something. He's trying to stop us from reaching the Elements."

"I don't understand. How could this happen?" Twilight said.

"I don't get it either. In any case, stay with them. We need to find Rainbow Dash." Isobu then made more holes through the maze. The team then headed for Rainbow Dash.

"Little help here!" said Rarity as she was struggling with the "diamond". Twilight then help Rarity carry the "gem". "Thanks, Twilight."

"You're welcome"– said Twilight before being cut off.

"But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live."

2 minutes later

***Bleach-Princess in Captivity***

The team kept going when they suddenly saw Discord up ahead.

"There he is!" Gyuki shouted. Without warning, Kokuou dashed quicker than anyone else and tackled the spirit of chaos.

"Ughh." Discord grunted as he sent to the ground. Kokuou was above him and he was really mad.

"You have some nerve messing with my marefriends' heads like that." Kokuou said as he starts to punch the spirit of chaos several times in the face with fury. Kurama never saw Kokuou so angry before. When Kokuou was done, Discord was all bruised and bloodied. Kokuou then grabbed Discord's throat and started to choke him. "Change them back, NOW!" Discord then started to chuckle.

"Hehehhe, hahahahaHAHAHA!" Discord laughed maniacally.

"What's so funny?" Kokuou asked.

"Sorry, but you've lost the game." Discord then showed a vision of Rainbow Dash.

With Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash is looking for the Elements not knowing that Discord is planning to make her disloyal. As she looks around a corner, she sees a cloud that resembles her cutie mark moving.

"I've got you now, element." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much." Said Discord as he was lying down on the cloud. "Very plush."

"Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go!"

"Hey, I'm here to deliver a message."

"I've got a message for you, too!"

"Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make. The right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you." Discord showed a vision in the cloud to Rainbow Dash depicting that Cloudsdale will fall apart.

"Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me? No!" Discord then touched Rainbow Dash making her lose her color. A box then appears in front of the Pegasus.

"That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice." Suddenly, a part of the maze disappears revealing Rainbow Dash with the box in front of her. She was right by them the whole time. The Discord Kokuou was choking was a clone that then turned into mud.

"Rainbow Dash, NO!" Kokuou shouted. He and the others attempted to tackle her just as she is about to open the box.

***End Princess in Captivity***

With Twilight

"Must... find... Rainbow Dash. As a team... we're unstoppable. Rainbow Dash won't let us down." Twilight grunted as she was carrying the rock.

"Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us." Said Applejack.

"Now I know that's a lie." She then sees Rainbow Dash flying with her wings. "How can it be?" The ground started shaking and the entire maze disappeared without a trace. The others fell upon the ground because of their failure to stop her in time.

"Well, well, well. Some_pony_ broke the "no wings, no magic" rule." Said Discord as he returned the wings and horns. "Game's over, my little ponies and Shinobi. You _didn't_ find your precious elements." Discord then makes an upside umbrella. "Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos!"

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***


	26. The Return of Harmony Part 2

Previously on Naruto Shippuden: Ponies and Tailed Beasts:

**Twilight Sparkle**: Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could.

**Princess Celestia**: I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord.

**Twilight Sparkle**: The Elements! They're gone!

**Discord**: [laughing] Everypony has to play, or the game is over and I win.

**Applejack**: Our friendship? Over?

**Twilight Sparkle**: What? Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you!

**Pinkie Pie**: Why? Need a good laugh?

**Twilight Sparkle**: What is happening to my friends?

**Kokuou: **Change them back, NOW!

**Discord: **Sorry, but you've lost.

***Naruto Shippuden Theme Song: Closer***

* * *

_*Episode Title: The Return of Harmony*_

The Former Castle Maze

Discord is laughing like crazy thinking that he's won but one error in his plan is that he gave the Jinchuriki and Biju their powers back. Naruto is angry that he and his teammates were toyed with and were about to subdue him but Pinkie Pie got up in Discord's face.

"And what are _you_ laughing at?" Pinkie Pie asked Discord.

"Ho, all of you are just the most fun I've had in a while." Discord said happily as he wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!"

"Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha." Said Fluttershy as she taunted Pinkie Pie.

"Quit it!" said Pinkie Pie.

"No. Ha, ha."

"Quit it!"

"No. Ha ha-ha ha ha."

Applejack then started to lie to Rarity, "Uh...Rarity? This here diamond of yours? Twilight said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together."

"HI-YAH!" yelled Rarity as she kicked Applejack away from the rock. "Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya!"

[laughing] "It's just too entertaining." Said Discord as he was sitting on a bench eating popcorn.

"Discord, you cheated!" Naruto shouted. "You deliberately gave her the wings so we would lose!"

"We played your game! And it appears you weren't playing fair." Kinkaku added.

"I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?" Discord said as he was in front of Naruto and Kinkaku.

"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, wait, did you...?" Discord said as he laughed. "How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?" Discord then showed the team their mistake.

"_Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began." _Discord told the team when he first met them. They all realized their mistake. He then ended the flashback.

"I never said they were in the labyrinth." Discord told them.

"No, not possible." Kokuou said.

"Keep trying, Kokuou." Said Discord. He then spoke in a mocking tone. "Maybe the magic of friendship can help you and friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." He then teleported before Kurama could spew out a **Fire Stream **at him. More cotton candy clouds appeared above the group and it started to rain chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" said Pinkie Pie. Naruto called the Jinchuriki and Biju together for a meeting.

"Guys, we have to think!" "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began." Said Naruto.

"Don't touch my gem!" said Rarity as she saw Applejack get on the rock.

"I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha." Said Fluttershy.

"What 'chu laughin' at?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Ugh. I just want to go home..." said Twilight until she and the team thought of something. "Wait a minute...home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in Ponyville!"

Ponyville

"What the…?" Shukaku said as he saw the whole town was twisted. Buildings were floating, animals running on their own, and other stuff.

"Come on, everyone. I'm certain this is what Discord's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know could give us a clue." Suddenly, the tall-legged rabbits run over Twilight, Kokuou, Han, Kurama and Naruto. "Ah!"

"Good boy, Angel. Mama's so proud." Said Fluttershy. Suddenly, it turns to night in the blink of an eye.

"Wow, I can see _so_ much better now." Said Applejack. Suddenly, the road gets slippery causing Applejack to bump into the others. "Whoa! I meant to do that."

"Wah! Ahh!" said Twilight as she fell on the ground.

"Why is the road so slippery?" Kokuou asked. The daylight returned and the team saw why.

"Discord's turned our dirt roads into soap." Said Twilight. Suddenly, Discord is skating on the soap.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes." Said Discord.

"This may look like fun, but it's not." Pinkie Pie said to the Jinchuriki as she was skating on the soap.

"Ugh." Twilight and Kokuou grunted. Discord then appears to the next to them and picks up Twilight.

"Picture it: The chaos capital of the world." Said Discord. It turned to night again so the Jinchuriki couldn't see very well.

"We can't picture anything. It's too dark." Said Twilight. Discord then dropped her onto Kokuou.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." Discord then teleported before Naruto could punch him.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it." Said Twilight.

"Don't worry, you won't." said Fluttershy as she also skated on the soap.

The Library

Everyone made it to the library. But, this is where things go from bad to worse.

[sighs] "Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?" said Twilight.

"I absolutely refuse." Said Applejack as she went inside the library but her color became grayer implying that Discord's spell is corrupting her even further.

"With pleasure." Said Fluttershy as she stepped on some roses making her more gray before going inside.

"I hate libraries!" said Pinkie as she too became gray and entered the library. The Jinchuriki turned around to see Rarity struggling with the "diamond".

"Pleeeease, we've gotta hurry!" Twilight said.

"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minions Spike and Naruto come and take Tom!" said Rarity.

"Tom?"

"Well, it's not going to work." Rarity then became gray just like the others.

"You're not going in without him, are you?"

"Mm-mm." Son Goku then decided to pick up the rock.

"Fine!" Son said as he walked with "Tom" in his hands. Inside the library, Spike is asleep after he finished cleaning the whole place. Suddenly, Fluttershy had a bucket of water and dumped it all on Spike.

"Ah! Brrr! What did you do that for, Fluttershy?" Spike asked the corrupted Pegasus.

"'Cause you just looked so peaceful." Said Fluttershy.

"I...uh...huh?" Suddenly, a huge crash caused by Son Goku when he accidentally burst through the walls with the rock.

"Careful, Son! You'll ruin his beautiful finish." Said Rarity.

"Oh, for the love of..." said Twilight.

"Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray?" asked Spike.

"Don't ask. I need you to help me find something."

"Hey, Kokuou, what's soaking wet and clueless?" asked Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, we've had enough of your stupid..." Kokuou said before Fluttershy dumped water on his head.

"Your face!" Fluttershy then hit his head with the bucket.

"What's happened to everypony?" said Spike.

"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike." Said Applejack.

"Ugh. No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before somepony does something she'll regret." Said Twilight.

"The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is." Said Spike.

"Nice. What will we do without ya, bro." said Ginkaku. Spike chuckled a little as he found the book.

"Found it!" Suddenly, Fluttershy snatched the book from Spike.

"Hah!" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, you'd better give us that book!" said Twilight as she and the Jinchuriki got ready to get the book.

[sing-song voice] "Keep away!" Fluttershy as she threw the book to Applejack.

"Hey! Applejack, give me that book!" said Twilight.

"I don't have any book." Said Applejack as she was about to throw it to Pinkie Pie but Naruto was able to grab the book.

"B, head's up." Said Naruto as he threw the book to Killer B but Fluttershy caught it and threw it to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie then gave the book back to Fluttershy but Spike tackled her preventing Fluttershy from catching the book. Shukaku jumped up and grabbed the book and fell to the floor. As Twilight was about to get the book from Shukaku, Rarity used her magic to snatch it from Shukaku's hands.

"Mine!" said Rarity as she got the book.

"Hey, do you even know what you just stole?" said Twilight.

"No, but if you want it, I want it." Said Rarity. Twilight barely missed her and went face first into "Tom". Naruto and Kinkaku helped her up.

"Where's Rarity?" Naruto demanded.

"Beats me." Said Applejack.

"Girls, that's it!" Kokuou growled. Kokuou lunged at his four corrupted marefriends and through the ensuing chaos, he hit Rarity in the face making her drop the book. He then threw the book towards Twilight. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy attempted to take the book back.

"Get back! All of you! This is my book. And I'm going to READ IT!" said Twilight. Isobu and Spike stood guard while the others looked in the book. "The Elements!"

* * *

"The Elements! They were here all along!" said Twilight.

"Really, he put them here? Why of all places?" said Naruto in disbelief.

"Because, he figured this would be the last place we would look." Gyuki explained.

"See girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!" said Twilight. The ponies weren't even listening.

"You don't even care, do you?" asked Naruto.

"No!" said the four corrupted ponies.

[sigh] "I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete _JERKS_! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And big crown thingy! Come on everypony, let's go!" Twilight said as she put the respective Elements on the other ponies.

"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Spike asked.

"Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder and the brute. That just about covers it." Said Twilight.

"But what about the ditcher?" Twilight then got the last Element and put it on Spike.

"Congratulations Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!"

"Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? [moan] That won't end well."

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!" Twilight carried Tom outside and waiting there is the cocky, overconfident spirit Discord.

"Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!"

"Discord! We've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!"

"I certainly am. You've _clearly_ out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies and gentlemen. Fire when ready." Discord said as he put a bull-eye's on his stomach.

"Stop joking around. This is not a game." Naruto growled.

'_Why would he just open himself like this?' _Kokuou thought as the Elements started charging. Kokuou then remembered. "Twilight, wait!" The Elements don't charge and fire.

"What's going on?" said Twilight.

"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with _yours_." Applejack said. Naruto formed a clone and attempted to attack Discord with a Rasengan but Discord grabbed the Jinchuriki's hand and threw him down to the ground with ease.

"Bwaaa!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Kurama shouted.

'_He sensed my attack quickly. I couldn't even get him.' _Son Goku and Saiken attempted to attack Discord but he ducked and kicked the two with his feet. After he finished, he then clapped.

"Bravo, everyone, bravo! Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools." Discord said as he skated away. Thw two Biju emerged from the rubble.

"It's _your_ fault it didn't work." Pinkie Pie said.

"Who are you talking to?" said Twilight.

"Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" said Pinkie Pie as she left her former friends.

"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm." Said Applejack.

"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers." Said Fluttershy. Twilight's friends were gone except for the Jinchuriki and the Biju who were still shocked by their defeat.

"FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?" Twilight said as she started to turn gray.

"No, Twilight. Fight it." Kokuou pleaded. But, the effects were done. Twilight was also corrupted and she shed a tear that formed a broken heart. She then walked away without listening to Kokuou. Kokuou was shocked. Even though Twilight's heart was broken, Kokuou's heart was even more broken.

"Nooooo!" Kokuou shouted into the air, his spirit broken. He had lost his marefriends, the very same people he swore to protect. He then fell to the ground.

"_Kokuou, we promise to master your power."_ Twilight said to Kokuou as she and the rest of the Mane Six bump fists with Kokuou when they first met him. More flashbacks show the girls training with Kokuou, the adventures they had, and the time when the girls confessed their love for Kokuou. Kokuou saw all of that gone now.

'_What kind of coltfriend am I? I just let him take them away.' _He then sees a memory of the girls smiling together but it then shatters. _'I'm so weak. I can't do anything right. I couldn't protect my Jinchuriki, I attacked my own brothers, now this. Sage, I failed. Everything thing I promised to protect was hurt.' _The team then sees Kokuou turning gray.

"This isn't good. C'mon Kokuou, fight it bro. You promised you wouldn't let him win. He took your marefriends away, Kokuou. They need you. Get up Kokuou. Kokuou!" Shukaku shouted.

Kokuou's Mind

Kokuou was still looking defeated. The darkness from Discord's manipulation was surrounding him.

'_I failed.' _Kokuou told himself as the darkness surrounds him. Suddenly, he hears a voice that took that darkness off of him.

'_Kokuou, you did not fail.' _A familiar voice called out. Kokuou recognized the voice.

'_Sage, is that you?' _Kokuou looked around and saw a bright orb in front of him. He couldn't see any discerning features on the orb but he recognized the Sage's energy from that orb.

'_Yes. It is I.'_

'_Sage, I failed. The girls were my students and the ones I loved. I can't save them.__ I'm worthless.'_

'_You tell yourself that. Remember, it was because of you that united the girls together in the first place. You know it in your heart that they are not gone. You are the only one that can save their hearts. Remember, you are not fighting alone.'_

'_How? Plus, how can we fight someone who took care of Son and Saiken in a split second?'_

'_That is for you to figure out. Remember what I told you. You and your brothers and sisters will always fight together. You must fight with your friends.'_

'_Sage, thank you.'_

'_You're welcome. We shall talk again soon. Go save your marefriends.'_

'_Heh, got it!'_

"Kokuou! Kokuou!" Shukaku shouted. Kokuou stopped turning gray and the lower part of his body returned back to normal. Kokuou got up and he was now serious.

"Kokuou, are you okay?" Kurama said. They didn't see Kokuou's face.

"Guys, thank you for snapping me out of that. It's not the time to be crying. We have to act now." Kokuou said as he turned around. The team then has smirks on their faces. Kokuou contacted Twilight.

'_Twilight, talk to me.' _Said Kokuou. He didn't hear anything at first but finally found Twilight.

'_What do you want?' _Twilight asked. Kokuou saw that Twilight was lying on her bed and she was crying.

'_I need your help to stop Discord.'_

'_Sorry Kokuou, but this place isn't worth fighting for. My friends left me and I am all alone.' _Kokuou then got angry.

***Naruto Shippuden-Experienced Many Battles***

'_So, you're just going to cry? Crying never solves anything. A few moments ago, I was crying because I lost you and the others. But, I realized it was not over yet because I still had a chance. And you have a chance as well.' _Twilight didn't respond but Kokuou then reminded her of a time when Kokuou pushed them far during training._ 'Tell me Twilight, do you remember what you told me? About what stopped you and the other ponies from quitting your training?'_

'_What?'_

'_Your friendship.' _Twilight was shocked by that statement and remembered what she and the other Elements told him.

Flashback-1 week ago

Kokuou knocked all of the girls during their training. They couldn't get back up due to exhausting almost all of their chakra and stamina.

"_Looks like that is your limit. Let's stop for now."_ Kokuou said as he walked away from the girls. Suddenly, Applejack spoke up.

"_Where do you think you're going, Sugarcube?"_ Applejack asked. Kokuou was shocked and turned around to see the Mane Six getting up albeit with some difficulty.

"_You told us not to stop until it's truly over." _Pinkie Pie said.

"_I love you girls but I don't want to push you any further. I suggest you stop." _Kokuou said.

"_No way. We're finishing this whether you like it or not." _Rainbow Dash said to the dolphin-horse. Kokuou was surprised by their stubbornness. But he needed to verify something else.

"_Tell me: what motivates you all to finish? What's making you keep going as close to the edge as possible?" _Kokuou asked. The girls then quickly smiled.

"_Our friendship." _The six mares said together.

"_Remember Kokuou, thanks to you that we got our cutie marks and connected our friendship with each other for a while. That's why we're strong." _Fluttershy declared.

"_That's why, we won't quit!"_ Twilight shouted as she and the rest of the Mane Six lunge at Kokuou. Kokuou then smiled.

'_I was right all along.' _Kokuou thought as he sees his marefriends/students coming close at him.

Flashback ends

'_The bond with your friends is what always made you strong, nothing else. Discord knows that is your power. He's trying to distract you from that. No matter what happened, the six of you got each other out of tight situations and that is what made your bonds stronger. You even told me that you would never quit. Get up and do what you can to save your bonds or stay in that bed and cry like a baby.' _Kokuou said as he finished speaking to Twilight. Twilight was silent but the message was getting through to her.

"I promised to protect my friends. I can't cry. I have to help them. Kokuou, everyone, I'm coming to help!" Twilight declared as she wiped her face and walked outside with her color returning.

***End Experienced Many Battles***

* * *

Canterlot Castle

Celestia was in her castle and noticed Twilight has returned to normal.

"Nice job, Kokuou." Celestia said as she commended Kokuou's work.

Ponyville

The Jinchuriki and Biju were waiting in the park when Twilight showed up.

"You're ready?" asked Kokuou.

"Yes." Said Twilight. "I have a solution that can bring out friends back."

"Then let's get a move on, people. The more time we waste, the more Discord will spread his chaos throughout Equestria." Naruto aid.

Sweet Apple Acres

On Sweet Apple Acres, the pigs were… flying, Big Macintosh was acting like a prairie dog and was digging, and Granny Smith was actually dancing despite her messed-up hip.

"And so I tried to defeat Discord, but none of my so-called "_friends"_ would lift a hoof to help me." Applejack said.

"Applejack, we're here to fight for our friendship." Said Twilight as she and the Jinchuriki and Biju were right behind her. Big Macintosh then came out of the ground and licked Twilight. The others shook their heads.

"Oh, _now_ you want to fight. Where were you when I was battling Discord?" said Applejack. Twilight and Kokuou then tackled Applejack.

"Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're _not_ a liar." Said Twilight as she put her horn on Applejack's foreheads and Kokuou also put the tip of one of his tails on her head as well.

Applejack's Memories

Applejack remembered when her friends helped her with the harvest, when they first met the Jinchuriki and Biju, the training she did with Kokuou, and the Mane Six hugging Kokuou.

Present Time

Applejack opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her with smiles.

"Hey, welcome back cowgirl." Roshi said.

"Wh-what happened? Twilight, Kokuou, Naruto! [sigh] I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you guys ever forgive me?" said Applejack as she removed her hat.

"We already did. Come on!" said Twilight as she Applejack and Kokuou went after Fluttershy. The team then followed after the three horses.

Fluttershy's Home

In Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy was abusing her animals. Suddenly, Naruto in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode burst through the door and tackled her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the loser?" Fluttershy said. Naruto slapped her without hesistation.

"You have a rude mouth. You've been rude for too long. Guys." Twilight and Kokuou entered and did the same routine. Fluttershy's color returned to normal.

"Twilight, Kokuou, Naruto, I had the weirdest dream!" Fluttershy said.

Carousel Boutique

[Off-screen] "What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away"-! Said Rarity before the memory spell returned her to normal. She then pushed "Tom" out the door. "Let us never speak of this again."

Sugarcube Corner

Pinkie Pie was staring down Kokuou and Twilight who had her backed up into a corner. They both got her in the spell quickly before she could strike.

3 minutes later

The team was walking towards Rainbow Dash's Home with Pinkie Pie doing a piggyback ride on Kokuou.

[laughing] "…And I-I turned gray! [giggles] Can you believe it?" Pinkie Pie said.

'_That's Pinkie Pie alright.' _Kokuou thought.

Rainbow Dash's Home

"Uh? She's not here." Fluttershy told the team as she didn't find any trace of Rainbow Dash in her home.

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements." Said Twilight.

"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her." Said Applejack.

"Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there!" said Pinkie Pie. They looked up to see Rainbow Dash lying on a cloud.

"Nice work, Pinkie Pie." Said Kinkaku.

"Hey guys!" said Rainbow Dash.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" said Twilight.

"That's nice."

"Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, loyalty!"

"Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome."

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of cloud is Cloudsdale?" asked Rarity.

"The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond." Shukaku said with a smirk.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

"Time for Plan B." said Twilight.

In the skies

Twilight, Naruto, Kokuou, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity were in the hot air balloon while Fluttershy was flying.

"Okay, Fluttershy, you grab Rainbow Dash and hold her down. Applejack will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory spell on her." Said Twilight.

"Got it!" said Fluttershy. Before she held Rainbow Dash, she actually woke her up. "Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?" Naruto and Kokuou just slapped their foreheads in disbelief.

"Nice try! Ponyville's _your_ problem, not mine." Said Rainbow Dash as she tried to fly away.

"Come on, Fluttershy, we've got to catch her. Hyah!" said Twilight. Fluttershy then pulled the balloon. "Applejack!" Applejack threw the rope around Rainbow Dash. But the rope wrapped around Rarity, Kokuou, and Pinkie Pie's feet.

"WHOA!" said the three horses as they went into the air still caught in the rope but this was enough to get Rainbow Dash off the cloud.

"PINKIE! You were supposed to secure the ROPE!" Rarity said as she and Pinkie Pie were holding onto Kokuou for dear life.

"Oops." Said Pinkie Pie.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Kokuou as his face turned a little green. The Jinchuriki, who were still on the ground, launched chakra arms into the air which slowed Rainbow Dash down but Fluttershy was falling behind.

"Rarity, Pinkie, Kokuou hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!" said Applejack.

"Oh, Fluttershy, would you be a dear and FLY FASTER, please?" said Rarity as her tone went from calm to annoyed.

[whimpers/cries] "I can't!" said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, remember what he did to you? He made your hurt others around you, especially your best friends and the animals you help. Don't let him get away with it." Kokuou shouted.

"That big...dumb...MEANIE!" Fluttershy then unleashed a huge burst of speed and caught up with Rainbow Dash.

"Now that's more like it." Said Naruto as he entered Version 1.

"Okay, Applejack, last rope! Make it count!" said Twilight. Applejack threw the final rope around Rainbow Dash. "Bring her down Naruto!" Naruto used a chakra arm and grabbed Rainbow's leg for extra strength and brought Rainbow Dash down to the ground. Before Rainbow Dash could react, Shukaku jumped on her and held her down.

"Behave, insolent worm." Shukaku told the corrupted Pegasus. Shukaku grabbed her right arm and her Son Goku had her left arm. But she was still trying to break free.

"Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!" Rainbow dash shouted. Kokuou and Twilight approached her and activated the memory spell which finally restored the Element of Loyalty. "Wh-what happened? [gasp] How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements? Did we stop Discord?" Everyone all got in a group hug but stopped when they saw three buffalo dancing like ballerina.

"Uh…" Yagura said as his eye twitched.

"Maybe it's a little early for a group hug." Said Twilight.

"Yeah, we got one more problem to deal with: Discord. Let's go." Said Naruto.

"Not without these." Yugito said as she and Matatabi had all six Elements.

Canterlot

Some of the ponies in Canterlot wanted to know what was happening in Ponyville and Princess Celestia used her magic to show them. Even the Royal Guards as well as Twilight's parents were watching.

Corrupted Ponyville

In Ponyville, the animals were still corrupted and Discord was sitting on a throne.

[laughing] "Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing." Said Discord as he got a cup of chocolate milk.

"Not as wonderful as friendship." Said Twilight as she and the rest of the ponies had their respective Elements while the Jinchuriki and Biju were behind them as back-up. You could see the silent rage in their eyes.

"Oh, this again?" Discord actually drank the cup and threw the chocolate milk which blew up.

"That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long." Said Applejack.

"Oh, Applejack, don't lie to me." Discord then used a spell that attracted Applejack and her necklace. "I'm the one who made you a liar." Discord then used the same spell to bring the other ponies except Twilight towards him. "Will you ever learn?" Twilight then teleported near her friends and erected a spell that surrounded them to get away from Discord's spell. When they landed, the barrier restored part of the landscape. Discord was still not impressed but the others were.

"I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." Twilight said while the team smirked. Discord just felt disgusted. When he looked at the girls, you could see a vision of six different girls. Even though these girls had different colors of their hair and tails, they closely resembled the Mane Six.

"You know something? You ponies remind me of six girls that were just as bothersome as the Princesses and that bothersome Sage of Six Paths."

"What?" Applejack said.

"Oh nothing. But because you have the Elements of Harmony again, I can't let you live." Discord said. Discord then formed a very big boulder above the Elements of Harmony. "I will crush you six like little bugs." Discord then dropped the boulder right on top of the Elements but failed to notice before the boulder fell, that the Mane Six surrounded themselves with black spheres.

"Applejack!" shouted Apple Bloom.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle shouted. The Gold and Silver Brothers stopped them from getting closer.

"Don't worry about them." Kinkaku assured.

The Demon's Hideout

The unknown demon was repairing the Gedo Mazo to begin the resurrection of Ten-Tails. He was watching Discord's chaos spree and was amused.

"**So, Discord is beginning? I should help out a little." **The demon said as he activated a Jutsu.

Canterlot

"Why aren't they doing anything?" A pony asked. Celestia knew that the Jinchuriki and the Biju had a plan.

Ponyville

Discord patted the boulder, making it look like he won the fight.

"Hahahahaha. Yes, I always win." said Discord. However, the Jinchuriki and Biju had smug looks on their faces. "What's so funny?" Suddenly, the boulder started to crack.

"You think you're all powerful, don't you?" said Naruto.

"I do. However, how will you stop now? The girls are crushed and the Elements with them. They underestimated my power to the very end."

"Yeah, you may know about our strengths and weaknesses Discord but did you know that I turned the ponies into pseudo-Jinchuriki long before you started watching us?" Said Kokuou. Discord was dumbfounded by this statement.

"What! Wait a minute, I get it, you're bluffing. There is no way they would agree to that. You're just trying to shake me up but it won't work." Meanwhile the black spheres that encased the girls were emitting chakra. The smoke was coming from the boulders and Kokuou could see it but Discord was oblivious.

"The reason you didn't know that is because they seclude themselves inside a barrier only we can see through. They trained without your knowledge of the fact." Naruto said.

"You're lying, Naruto." said Discord. Naruto then smirked.

***Naruto Shippuden-****Kakuzu/Itachi's Amaterasu Theme**** ***

"Then, look at the boulder you put on top of them." Discord looked at the rock and saw 30 red tails break out of the rock. "Their Jinchuriki powers may not be as strong as Han's but we prepared them for situations just like this."

"Impossible. They should have been dead."

"Guess not." Ginkaku said.

Canterlot

"What is that?" A Royal Guard asked. Celestia recognized the look of the tails.

Ponyville

"You're the one who underestimated us. We were hoping not to use this form where everypony could see us but it looks like we have no other choice." said Applejack.

"You're going to pay." Pinkie Pie growled. Suddenly, the boulder started to be lifted into the air. Applejack and Pinkie Pie lifted the rock off of them and the others but smoke covered them. They then threw the rock. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that the Mane Six were in Version 2 state. Everyone in Ponyville, who was now freed by the others, and Canterlot was shocked.

Each of the girls' eyes were now white orbs and had the usual sharp mouth just like other Jinchuriki in Version 2, they each had three large horns and two small horns on top of their head plus their manes were still visible, their cutie marks or the Elements of Harmony necklaces and tiara were not visible, Rarity and Twilight's horn disappeared from their forehead however Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's wings were still visible but were also surrounded by the cloak. Applejack's hat was still visible but it appeared that the horns go through her hat just like it did with Han's. Finally, they also had five tails and none of the tails resembled their original tails and instead looked like Kokuou's.

"Wh-what is this?" Discord said. Applejack then turned to the Cutie Mark Crusaders who were frightened by this transformation.

"Girls, get as far away from us as possible. We haven't even perfected this form yet and we don't want you to get hurt." Applejack said as she turned her head back to Discord. The girls couldn't move. "Girls, I won't tell you again! Go!" The girls then ran to safety.

'_Get him, Applejack.' _Apple Bloom thought as she turned back for a second.

"Looks, like I might have some fun playing with you." Discord said with a crooked smile. The Mane Six roared into the air to prepare for the epic showdown.

***End ****Kakuzu/Itachi's Amaterasu Theme**** ***

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

**Yep, Discord's screwed. But do the girls have a chance even in this transformation? What is that evil demon repairing the Gedo Mazo planning to do and who are those six girls Discord seems to be agitated about?**


	27. Showdown! Pseudo-jinchuriki vs Discord

**Naruto: **Previously on Ponies and Tailed Beasts,

Me and my friends are fighting an ancient being of chaos known as Discord. His goal was to spread chaos throughout the land for his own amusement, like he had down many centuries ago when he tormented the lives of others. When we planned to stop him, he separated us and one by one, stripped the Elements of their pure qualities. He toyed with their heads which greatly hurt their coltfriend and mentor Kokuou the Five-Tails, breaking his heart and spirit. Before Kokuou fell under the same spell, he encountered the spirit of the Sage of Six Paths, my ancestor. Through his words, Kokuou was able to rescue his marefriends from Discord's controls. Now that they are back, the girls decide to fight Discord and return Equestria back to normal.

***Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Song: Blue Bird***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Pseudo-jinchuriki, Version 2*_

Corrupted Ponyville

***Naruto Shippuden-Hurricane Suite(start at 7:27)***

As the team is watching, everyone in Canterlot and Ponyville are also watching this showdown take place. The girls' fierce tails swish in the air while their blank white eyes have their eyes set their sights on the smirking spirit of chaos in front of them. Discord was not taking this fight seriously. He believes that the girls are no true match for him.

"This is your last chance. Return everything back to normal or _else_." Rainbow Dash said.

"Or else what?" Discord said not taking her threat seriously.

"We'll show you true pain." said the cyan mare as she and the other ponies started walking towards Discord on all fours. Around the girls, some of the surroundings started to heat up due to the heat from the chakra cloaks. Near the team, some of the ponies were shaking not with excitement, but with fear. They have never seen the Mane Six like this before.

_'Applejack. What happened to you?' _Big McIntosh thought as this was the first time he felt a bit afraid of his sister. His hardworking and confident sister was no longer there.

"If anything happens, we step in." said Naruto.

"Understood." Han replied.

"Mr. Kokuou, what will happen to them? Do they have a chance?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know. You have to trust them." Kokuou assured the young filly.

"But…"

"Remember, they, including your sister, are the Elements of Harmony. I believe in them. And you should too."

"I'm surprised by you all. I never thought Celestia will allow you to become Jinchuriki. Probably did it to make some military weapons." Discord said, trying to make the girls angrier.

"Grr." the Mane Six growled as they were inching closer and closer to Discord. The air around the girls now heated up even more. Discord then take his insults to the next level.

"I take it back. Five-Tails must have forced you." That was a big no-no.

"What did you say?" Rainbow Dash growled. The air was now getting red hot. The wind was picking up around the girls.

"C'mon. He figured if he and his brethren were treated as monsters, he should make you all monsters as well. Look at you girls now; you look like freaks of nature. You're even freaking out your loved ones as we speak. They will never look at you the same." Twilight's parents, Applejack's family, Sweetie Belle, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake couldn't say anything. "Never trust the polite ones. Even if he's your so-called coltfriend." The girls were now really pissed after he said that. Their tails were moving like crazy and they started emitting red steam-like chakra from their mouths.

"Don't you dare..." Rarity growled as she scraped her arm back against the ground like a tiger ready to attack.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you dare talk about him, you little..." Rarity shouted as she and the rest of the Mane Six was getting ready to attack but Kokuou stopped them.

_"Girls, don't even move!" _Kokuou warned. The girls stopped.

_"But Kokuou, he…" _Fluttershy said.

_"I understand that he insulted Celestia and I but you can't let his tricks get to you. Anger will only cause you to fall into his trap." _The girls realized it.

_"Right. Sorry Kokuou." _Rainbow Dash said as she and the girls calmed their anger.

_"It's alright. I might have done the same thing if he insulted you girls or the Princesses but anger is not the solution. Now show him the powers of the Elements of Harmony." _

_"Got it." _said the Mane Six.

'_We're still haven't perfected this form yet so we have about 25 minutes to finish this.' _Twilight thought.

***End Hurricane Suite***

Canterlot

_'Alright Twilight, show me how much you've trained.' _thought Celestia.

Ponyville

The girls moved very quickly and vanished. Discord looked around for them and saw them coming in from multiple directions.

"They're fast!" Discord stated as he barely dodged their speed-blitz attack. The girls look at Discord.

Fluttershy-**Stare Flash! **Fluttershy's white eyes flashed and created a blinding light. Everyone looked away from the light.

_'So bright.' _said Discord as he covered his eyes. Suddenly, the girls' tails were sent at Discord. Discord grinded on the tails and flew into the air. "You're skilled. I'll give you that, Elements." Discord formed six portals and from each a red blast emerged and went to each pony. "But, it won't help you." When the dust cleared, Discord thought he beat them but it was the opposite. A skeleton surrounded each of the ponies. The skeletons had two front hooves, two back hooves, a spine, a head resembling Kokuou, and five horns on top of the head. "W-what the…?" said Discord as his blasts didn't even dent the bones.

_'Nice job.' _thought Kokuou.

_'Chakra bones. How did they acquire that?' _Ginkaku thought. Discord noticed the girls lined up side by side, with their palms faced towards Discord.

"Cherry Bomb Blast!" The Mane Six shouted as they fired twin balls of chakra from their hands sending them at Discord. Discord dodged the chakra balls as they flew past him.

"Is that all you got?" Discord asked. The girls smirked as they manipulated the balls to come back and strike Discord. "Argghhh!" A cloud of smoke formed after Discord was attacked. Discord came from the smoke and he had some cuts and burns on his body.

"Aw, does little Discord have a little boo-boo?" Rarity asked in a mocking tone as she lowered her hand down. Discord got really ticked at that last comment so he regenerated quickly.

"You should stop being so smug." said Discord as he punched his hand out and it went through a portal. Suddenly, Discord's hand came out through another portal and knocked Rarity away. Rarity used the bones to slow herself down. Discord appeared in front of Rarity and slugged her sending her about 30 feet into a house. "Heh, one down…" Suddenly, "Tom" was thrown at Discord sending him down the street.

"Here, you can have that back! I don't have any interest in dull rocks." Rarity said. Discord pushed the rock off of him and stood up. Rainbow Dash flew into the air.

Rainbow Dash-**Razor Boom Feathers! **Rainbow Dash executed a red sonic rainboom. As she bounced from the ground, suddenly multiple feathers formed from the origin of the explosion and became like heat-seeking missiles. Discord had trouble dodging them so he flew into the air but the feathers kept getting him. When some of the feathers attached to certain parts of his body, it formed an electric field around his body, preventing him from moving.

"What is this?" Discord asked as he couldn't move.

'_Heh, Rainbow Dash is remotely channeling her chakra through the feathers she created. When they strike an individual at certain points, they form a field around them. You're stuck, Discord.' _Kokuou thought with amazement.

"You're up Pinkie Pie." said Rainbow Dash.

"Got it Dashie." said Pinkie Pie as Rainbow Dash's chakra arms throw Pinkie Pie into the air. Pinkie Pie then charged chakra at her feet. Discord could barely react in time.

Pinkie Pie-**Flash Surprise Double Kick! **Pinkie Pie quickly kicked Discord twice sending him flying through some old buildings, about 500 yards away. The buildings then collapse on him. The citizens of Canterlot and Ponyville had their eyes bulging out upon seeing the girls' immense power. Pinkie Pie then landed.

"That was amazing!" Sweetie Belle said.

"That's one of her strongest attacks. While they were training, Pinkie Pie allegedly kicked Kokuou about half the distance she did just now and she wasn't even in Version 2 state." Naruto said.

"Whoa." Said the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they looked at Kokuou. Even though Kokuou wasn't hurt, he did complain about a sore shoulder for a little while. Meanwhile, Discord emerged from the rubble to see Rarity coming at him. She took a horn from the skeleton and turned it into a sword.

"Super Horn Slash Mach 2!" Rarity shouted as she did multiple slashes at Discord but when she finished, she saw just the rubble. She looked up to see Discord. He wasn't as injured as she thought he would be but he did have a few slashes on his body. Discord waved his hand.

Discord-**Fire Wave! **Discord launched a huge wave of fire at Rarity. Rarity dashed quickly and got out of the way. She was joined by Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

"I'll take his right." Fluttershy said.

"I'll take his left!" Pinkie Pie said. The three mares stick their hands into the grounds and immediately, 12 chakra arms erupt from the ground. Discord was about to evade but Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash got him from behind with a mighty strike sending him flying once more.

'_Grr. They used those arms to stop me from noticing their attack. Dang it.' _Discord hit the ground. Discord brought his hands out and closed them.

Discord-**Demonic Chakra Chains! **Discord formed dark portals once more but he formed chains that pinned the girls down except for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash who were able to out-maneuver the chains.

"I...can't move." Twilight said as the chains wrapped around her body. None of the other girls could move either. Discord then got up from the ground with a sick smile. Fluttershy had a bit of fear in her heart when she saw Discord like that. He had the smile of a demon.

"You two are next." Discord said in a low voice.

'_Those are…' _Kokuou thought.

Flashback

After Might Guy and Kakashi saved Naruto, Kokuou broke from Obito's control and tried to attack the Uchiha. Suddenly, Obito brought his hand and materialized a chain which extended from his hand to around Kokuou's neck.

"_**It hurts!"**_ Kokuou shouted. The Sharningan appears in Kokuou's eyes as he is brought to the ground. _**'I can't believe, I'm being controlled like this.' **_Obito then forces Kokuou to be turn back into Han's Version 2 state.

End Flashback

"The Demonic Statue's chains!" Kokuou said. The others were shocked by what Kokuou said. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, run! Those are the Gedo Mazo's chains! They suppress Biju chakra!" In the blink of an eye, chakra chains burst through nearby houses and tried to catch the Pegasi but they flew high into the air quickly to evade. "You're fast, but how about these?" The chains then start chasing the girls but they were flying fast to get away. The girls looked behind to see the chains still following them. "Look out ahead." Discord said in a creepy sing-song voice. The girls see chains ahead of them. The chains then grab the girls and throw them violently through the plaza of Ponyville. The Pegasi slide on the ground hard before stopping. Discord then appear right behind the two as chains wrap around their entire body.

"Darn it!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she and Fluttershy fell to the ground. Discord walked towards Rainbow Dash.

"It's about time I put you to sleep for good." said Discord as he was about to manipulate Rainbow Dash but suddenly someone kicked Discord away from Rainbow Dash, sending him down the street.

The chains around the ponies fell apart, freeing the girls from its grasp. As Discord stops, he sees the person who kicked him. Spike was in Version 2 state. He had fox ears, nine fox tails, and sharper claws. His spikes were still visible along his back.

"_Spike_." Discord said as he got himself stable.

"Spike, what are you doing here? This is our fight." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's funny, coming from the Pegasus that was about to let Discord control her again." Spike said as he looked back at Rainbow Dash. That shut up Rainbow Dash about that quickly. The rest of the Mane Six rallied behind Spike and the Pegasi.

"Spike, we're glad you could come help us." said Rarity.

"Of course. I saw how Discord used those chains. Somehow, it can suppress Biju chakra."

"Spike, I..." said Twilight.

"Don't worry about it Twilight. This time, I'll protect you girls this time, not the other way around." said Spike as he crouched on all fours.

"But, why get yourself hurt? Why put yourself in harm's way?" Rarity asked. Spike was quiet for a few moments but finally spoke.

"Rarity, I actually like you." This really shocked Rarity. "When you confessed your love for Kokuou, I was angry but I let it go after a while. I finally learned that maybe it was a stupid crush."

"But Spike…"

"Rarity, I'm here not because of feelings but because we're a team. I wasn't going to stand back and let you girls get hurt." Spike then turned around. "That's why I'm helping. Besides, no one messes with my friends."

"Spike."

"Let's go take this freak down!" Spike said.

"Got it Spike!" The Mane Six said.

"How disgusting. A dragon helping ponies is quite humiliating." Discord said as he flew into the sky.

"I don't care what you say. They're my friends and I'll put my life on the line to save them." Spike said.

"Then, let's test your theory." Discord held out his hand. Naruto watched what he was doing.

"That's a…" Naruto said as he noticed Discord was merging black and white chakra into a ball. "…Tailed Beast Ball?"

"How can you do the Tailed Beast Ball!? You're not a Tailed Beast!" Spike shouted.

"Even if I told you, you still wouldn't understand! Now, it's time to destroy your precious little town. It has bored me enough already." Discord then narrowed his eyes. "Tailed Beast Ball!" Discord fired the ball from his hands. The citizens ran for their lives.

'_Girls, show him how much you've trained.' _Naruto thought. The ponies looked at Spike and nodded. The seven pseudo-jinchuriki opened their mouths and started combining black and white chakra together. This formed a Tailed Beast Ball slightly bigger than Discord's.

"Tailed Beast Ball!" Shouted the seven pseudo-jinchuriki. They fired the ball sending it at Discord's ball. They collided and knocked the balls towards Discord.

"Impossible!" Discord stated as the balls come at him quickly. Before he could evade them, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash used their chakra arms to hold him. "You little brats!" The balls then catch him and explode. Everyone in Ponyville braced themselves for the explosion as the shock wave spread outwards. It was felt in Canterlot and Cloudsdale. Spike and the Mane Six wrap themselves in their tails to protect themselves from the blast.

* * *

A few minutes later

Ponyville's citizens look around and see the effects of the explosion. Although no damage was done to the still corrupted town, the explosion did topple a few trees in the Everfree Forest as well as around the town. It even left a crater nearby.

"What power." Apple Bloom commented.

'_Amazing, they were able to combine their chakra together to match Discord's attack. Kokuou, you trained them well.' _Celestia thought. Meanwhile, the pseudo-jinchuriki unwrapped themselves as they observe the situation. When they looked up, they saw a dust cloud were the two balls went off. As the seven pseudo-jinchuriki look for any signs, something struck Spike.

"Have you girls noticed something?" Spike asked.

"No, what?" Applejack asked.

"Did you notice that Discord has been acting more serious lately? You told me he was a prankster, someone who would play around with people. Right now, he just tried to annihilate the town with a Tailed Beast Ball." The girls' eyes went wide.

"Now that I think about it, yes." Twilight said.

"Everytime we hurt him, he gets meaner and meaner. When we started fighting, he did a couple of blasts and tricks. Before you came, he caught us with chains." Pinkie Pie said.

"And he had a nasty look in his eyes." Fluttershy said.

***Dragon Ball Z-Kid Buu Screams***

They then see the smoke clear to reveal Discord with the lower half of his body destroyed completely. His face looked quite serious as he stared at the seven pseudo-jinchuriki with intensity.

"Grrrrrr. Why you. Look what you done to me." Discord growled as his tick marks were growing.

_'He is getting serious. Where's that prankster personality? The mischievous spirit of chaos? He's now looking like he wants to kill us.' _Twilight thought.

"Twilight, he's injured. Let's get him now." Spike said. Discord's body then grows back before they could. "Tch." Discord then emits red chakra with a black outline that rose up slowly.

"You've made me mad. This is the last time I will be humiliated by your kind." Discord then grinded his teeth. "You'll pay. You'll PAY!" Discord shouts out as he yells into the air making the chakra shoot up into the atmosphere violently. The weather then starts to act erratic, such as lightning going off around him and the ground starts to shake. "Yaaaaaaaa!" Discord shouted into the air. Everyone could hear him and covered their ears.

***End Kid Buu Screams***

When he finished shouting, he then quickly appears next to Fluttershy with his hand on her head. He then pushes her through some buildings.

"Fluttershy!" Spike shouted. Rainbow then gets mad.

"You'll pay for that! Lightning Style: Beams of Lightning!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Suddenly, beams of lightning come from the storm clouds and strike down on Discord. After the attack, he just got back up with barely a scratch.

"Your petty attacks can't stop me." said Discord.

Discord-**Tailed Beast Shockwave! **Discord roared at the pseudo-jinchuriki scattering them.

_'First the Tailed Beast Ball, now this?' _Spike thought. Discord then appears right next to Spike and attempts to subdue him with chakra chains but Spike counters with a Rasengan.

"Looks like you are strong...but, not enough!" Discord then hits Spike with his fist and sends him down to the ground. Applejack stops Spike from falling by using three tails for cushion.

"This is nuts. Why is he getting like this?" Spike asked. Meanwhile Discord's anger is increasing.

_**"That's right, Discord. Crush, maim, kill them all. Don't let any of them live." **_A voice said in Discord's head. _**"They are insignificant to your power. They only have miniscule power. You have the power of Ten-Tails." **_Discord looked at Applejack and Spike with a more creepy face.

"Yes, I should kill you." Discord said. He then flew at the two pseudo-jinchuriki who readied themselves. The others came back and started to attack. "It doesn't matter how strong you may be but I will always be stronger." Discord knocked the pseudo-jinchuriki back with another roar. Spike and Pinkie Pie stood their ground. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The dragon and mare shouted. Spike summoned Sapphire while Pinkie Pie summoned Ijime.

"Pinkie Pie, what's going on? Who's that weirdo?" Ijime asked.

"He's this jerk that messed up Ponyville. I need your help to stop him!" Pinkie Pie pleaded.

"Got it. Sapphire, you're in?" Ijime asked the young dragon.

"Of course, anything for Spike." Sapphire flirted. Spike's eye twitched.

"We'll start first." Pinkie Pie said. Pinkie Pie and Ijime's mouths were filling up.

"Infinite Wind Gust Destruction!" Shouted Pinkie Pie and Ijime as they spit out a huge amount of chakra at Discord. Discord couldn't hold himself due to the wind velocity and so went flying back. With Discord distracted, Spike appeared above him with Sapphire.

"This is courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki." Spike said as he formed a Super-Mini Tailed Beast Ball. Spike used his chakra arm to send the ball while Sapphire prepared a special Jutsu.

"Dragon Art: Draco Meteor!" Sapphire shouted as she shot a ball of chakra into the air which then turned into multiple heat-seeking blasts aimed at Discord. Discord narrowed his eyes as the attacks slam on him and explode.

"Did we get him?" Spike asked as he and Sapphire came to the ground. When the dust cleared, there was a crater but Discord was not in it. "Where did he go?"

"Spike, Sapphire, behind you!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Suddenly, Discord appeared out of the ground and his face almost looked like Gaara's when he was under the influence of Shukaku.

"Hehehehehe. Fire Style: Vortex of Fire!" Discord said as he spewed out fire that was coming towards the group in the shape of a vortex. Amazingly, Spike was being burned by the flames despite being a dragon and being in Version 2 state.

"Ow." Spike said as he and the others got out of the way of the fire vortex as it swept by them all.

"_Kokuou, Han, we can't stop him." _Twilight said to her mentors.

"_So it seems. If attacks like that won't work, you'll have to pull off your kekkei tota."_ Kokuou recommended.

"_You think it will work?" _Twilight asked.

"_Out of all of the attacks you've showed me so far, that is probably the most devastating one you can do. I suggest you do it now." _Han said.

"_Got it." _Twilight said. Kokuou and Han opened their eyes.

"They have a plan?" Kurama asked.

"Oh yeah." Kokuou said. Discord started walking towards the pseudo-jinchuriki. His smile started becoming more demonic looking and he had his tongue out.

"This is bad! He's getting worse by the minute." Spike said.

"Spike, distract him. If we're going to immobilize him, I need to hit him with that technique."

"Okay, I see what you mean."

"Exactly, but I need a ton of chakra to pull it off."

"Then, we'll cover you." Spike pointed his tails at Discord and fired beams of chakra. Discord countered by firing his own beams. Ijime then jumped over Spike while Discord was distracted.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Ijime shouted as he pressed his stomach and fired two wind bullets at Discord. Discord smirked and actually kicked the bullets back at Ijime. "Ahhh!" Ijime fell to the ground and was injured. "Blast it. Sorry Pinkie Pie, i got to pull out." Ijime then disappeared.

"Hehehe." Discord laughed.

"Hey Discord!" Kinkaku shouted.

"What?" Discord responded. When he turned around, he saw Kinkaku had the Amber Purifying Pot open. "Noooo!" Discord was then sucked into the pot. After that, Kinkaku closed it.

"Sorry Discord, but you lost."

"That weapon is powerful!" Applejack said. Before the townspeople could cheer, a voice was heard.

"Oh really now?" Discord said as he was behind the pseudo-jinchuriki. Kinkaku turned around just as Discord sliced him from his left shoulder to below his right arm.

"Ughh."

"Kinkaku!" Spike and Ginkaku shouted as Kinkaku fell to the ground.

"No way. He broke out of the Sage of Six Paths' strongest tool. He's a monster!" Matatabi said.

"Let me get something clear, Jinchuriki and Tailed Beasts. That gourd and pot, will not work on me! I know how it works." Discord announced.

'_He not only knows about us and the Sage, but he knows about the tools. Is he really connected to us?' _Kurama thought.

"Now, let us continue this little game. We'll start by killing the little shy Pegasus right there." Fluttershy winced when he said that and took a step back.

"Twilight, you done yet?" Applejack asked.

"No, I just need a bit more time. Distract him." Twilight said. When they looked at Discord, he was suspended in the air and swinging like a clock.

"Ding-dong heroes, you know what time it is?" Discord asked.

"No, what?" Spike asked.

"Time… for you… to dieeee." Discord announced as he turned around and stood upright.

"We need a plan, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said but Rainbow Dash was shaken by Discord's ruthlessness to strike down Kinkaku. "Rainbow Dash, snap out of it! If we don't win, we may end up like Kinkaku."

"Oh, right!" Rainbow Dash replied as she was still shaking. Discord pointed his finger and formed a little Tailed Beast Ball and fired it at the pseudo-jinchuriki. They dodge the attack and all except for Twilight run at him. They jump in the air above him and send their tails at the spirit. Discord teleports nearby. Sapphire came next to Spike.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Obliteration!" Spike shouted as he sent his signature move at Discord.

"Wind Style: Blades of Wind!" Sapphire shouted as she flapped her wings at Discord. Discord breathed his own fire and sent the attacks back at the two dragons.

"Ahhh!" The two dragons shouted as they escaped the fire.

"Sapphire, pull out for now. We'll finish this. I don't want you to be hurt like Ijime." Spike said.

"Okay." Sapphire said reluctantly. Sapphire then vanished.

"Continuous Tailed Beast Balls!" Discord shouted as he formed many Tailed Beast Balls and launched them at the team before they could dodge. Suddenly, out of the smoke, vines grab Discord's feet and hands. The smoke cleared to reveal that part of the pseudo-jinchuriki's chakra cloak was removed and part of their bone armor was destroyed in the process. Fluttershy and Applejack were using Wood Style to hold Discord.

"Got ya!" Rainbow Dash said as she formed three clones. Using her energy, she and her clones channeled electricity along the vines.

"Yaaaaaaa!" Discord shouted as the electricity was hurting him greatly. The vines dropped him to the ground. Spike then activated his bone armor and let the skull cover his face. Spike then dashed at Discord and jumped.

"Bone Headbutt!" Spike shouted as he rammed the fox skull on Discord's head sending the Spirit of Chaos, making him hit a tree.

"Grr…You'll pay." Discord said to the Mane Five and Spike.

"You brought this upon yourself. You became so angry that you didn't even pay attention that all of us weren't even fighting you." Spike said. Discord was confused but he did see that Twilight was missing.

'_He's right. Twilight is missing. But where did she…' _Suddenly, five bone horns hit the ground around Discord in the shape of a star. Discord looked to the top of a hill to see Twilight there.

"This is as far as you go Discord!" Twilight shouted.

"Puh-lease. You think that your bones can hurt m…" Discord couldn't even move. "I can't move." Discord looked down to see that the placement of the horns weren't random. From each spot, magic was seeping from the horns trapping Discord's movements.

"Discord, you're trapped! You don't have anywhere to run to!" The Mane Five and Spike came by Twilight. Twilight gathered energy from the sun and surrounded herself in a ball of plasma. She then closed her eyes as she focused. "Guys now! Plasma Style: Annihilating Solar Flare!" A huge amount of plasma erupted from the ball.

"Fire Style: Dragon Fire Obliteration!" Spike shouted sending his fire at them. The girls except for Applejack added wind to the flames. Applejack added Lava with the fire. A huge amount of plasma, fire, and lava headed straight for Discord who had no other choice but to brace for impact. Before the attack came,the six girls that Discord remembered appeared next to the Mane Six, looking as if they are almost smirking at Discord.

'_Shining Star, you and your friends are still in these girls, aren't you you little brats?' _Discord thought as the attack engulfed him and cut a path right through the landscape.

'_Amazing, just like the sun, she forms electrically-charged fire and carries it along a wind. And with the sun's energy, it's greatly amplified. She deserves to be the student of the Princess of the Sun.' _Kokuou thought with a smile. Discord was on the ground with bad burns on his body. He couldn't even move. The pseudo-jinchuriki then came near Discord. They all released their Version 2 cloak and prepared to seal Discord away.

"Ho-how did you beat me? Beaten by a kind that doesn't know the true meaning of fighting." Discord said.

"Even ponies like us can defend ourselves. Your arrogance led to your downfall. It's over." Said Twilight. The Mane Six, despite using a lot of chakra against Discord, was able to charge the Elements of Harmony. Discord then remembered when he was first defeated.

***Naruto Shippuden-Anger***

"**No, no, noooooo**!" Discord yelled in a demonic voice that could be heard throughout the land.

***Jinchuriki and Biju:!***

"What's going on?" said Rainbow Dash. Thanks to the Biju chakra, Kinkaku was healed and looked up to see what was going on.

"Impossible, he's giving off a huge amount of chakra! He must have been building it the entire time!" Gyuki said.

"This chakra is about as much as ours. Maybe, even Kurama's. The girls don't have a chance." Isobu said.

"**You won't defeat me, you stupid foals! You can never defeat MEEE!**" Discord turned completely huge and his eyes turned red with no pupils. His face then turned more serpentine-like. He then grabbed the Mane Six and tried to crush them with his left hand. "**I should have killed you fillies from the start**."

"Ahhhh!" The Mane Six shouted as they were being crushed by Discord's hand. They felt every bone in their body being broken by the pressure from being squeezed.

"**So, it looks like you wasted too much chakra in that form and it appears that you can't use it again. So just like I said, I always win." **

"Stop this!" said Spike as he jumped up towards Discord in an attempt to hit him with a Rasengan.

**"You're in my way, lizard." **Discord then punches Spike with his right hand.

"Urgghh." Spike grunted as he was hit far and his chakra cloak disappeared as he fell elsewhere.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted.

**"Don't worry about him. We're going to play a new game: its call "Throw the Fillies"." **Discord threw the girls really hard on the other side of Ponyville. As the girls barely struggle to their feet, Discord uses his dark magic and throws them far again this time harder than before.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted as she sees her sister get thrown at the complete mercy of Discord. Discord then throws the girls once more and the impact on the ground almost broke the girls' arms.

Canterlot

Twilight's mom was crying as she saw her daughter getting tossed around like a ragdoll.

Ponyville

"Girls, no." Spike said as he passed out.

"No, we can't lose now." Rainbow Dash said as she was struggling to try to get up. Suddenly, an ominous shadow loomed over the Mane Six. Rainbow Dash turned her head to see Discord looking down at them.

**"So, this is from the so-called "Heroes of Equestria"?" **Discord mocked as he was above the girls.

_'I can't move.'_

**"What a joke." **Discord then raised his right leg. He then attempted to step on the girls. Rainbow Dash then closed her eyes as she was ready for her death. Suddenly, Kokuou (in giant form) kicked Discord with his back hoof sending him away from the girls. Kokuou picked the girls up with his tails.

***End Anger at 1:25***

**"Hey girls? You okay?"** Kokuou asked in a concerned voice.

***Bleach-Number One***

"Kokuou, we screwed up. We can't even move." Twilight said. She then sees the rest of the team arrive transformed. Some were in Version 2 while some were transformed. Spike was on Roshi's shoulder and was placed on the ground.

**"We'll handle this."** Yugito said as she turned into Matatabi.

"Remember, we're a team!" Naruto said as he points his finger at Discord. "Discord, we're going to show you what I call: The Tailed Beast Alliance Jutsu! Get ready!" Naruto shouted.

**"It doesn't matter. You won't win!" **shouted Discord as he ran at the team aiming to kill the Mane Six.

Yugito and Matatabi-**Fire Style: Two-Tailed Cat Fire Ball! **The fireball hit Discord full throttle but barely stopped him.

"**Not enough." **said Discord as the attack barely fazed him and continued his charge. Yagura turned into Full Three-Tails Form and Isobu slammed his palm onto Discord's back.

Yagura and Isobu-**Coral Palm! **The strike formed coral on Discord's back which restricted his movements.

"**I can break this**." Discord said as he used his magic to break the coral. When he broke the coral, the coral was surrounded by green magic and turn into shards and cut Discord over his whole body.

"Let's go Team Foxes!" shouted Naruto as he and the rest of Team Foxes, except for Spike, ran directly at Discord. Roshi and Son Goku provided a cover for them by spewing out some lava at Discord's feet.

**"Like this will ever hurt me." **said Discord as the lava was over his feet but didn't show any signs of hurting Discord as he kept walking. Discord shot small Tailed Beast Balls at the team. The Jinchuriki turned into Version 2 and deflected the balls with their tails.

Utakata and Saiken-**Water Style: Water Wave! **Utakata and Saiken spit out a huge volume of water and after making contact with the lava, the lava hardened thus trapping Discord and preventing him from moving.

_**'My feet.'**_

"You're trapped." said Naruto. A clone in Sage Mode then appeared.

Naruto-**Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan! **Naruto hit Discord with the spiraling sphere and sent the giant spirit flying back. The Jinchuriki wouldn't even allow Discord to get rested when he stopped moving.

"Not done yet!" Ginkaku shouted while in Version 2. A newly revived Kinkaku jumped into the air and did a two-front attack with his brother while also in Version 2.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku-**Lightning Style: Bolts of Lightning! **The brothers shot twin bolts of lightning from their palms and hit Discord in the knees, stopping any attempt to move.

**"Darn it."** said Discord. In response, Discord started forming his Tailed Beast Ball again.

"No you don't!" shouted Shukaku. Shukaku and Gaara, who was in Version 2, use their sand to break the ground underneath Discord to make him lose concentration. Discord then saw Gyuki, Kurama, Choumei and their Jinchuriki run at them.

Fu and Choumei-**Wing Slash! **Choumei slashes Discord with her wings. Gyuki and Kurama along with Naruto in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Killer B in Version 2 jumped towards Discord. Killer B formed his bone armor.

"Uppercut!" Naruto, Kurama, and Gyuki shouted as they deliver a powerful uppdercut to Discord's jaw.

"Lariat!" Killer B shouted as he drove the skeleton's horns into Discord's chest. The attacks severely injured the demon.

_**'Blast it.' **_Discord thought as his giant form disappeared.

"Girls, finish this!" shouted Naruto as he sees Discord dazed for a moment. The girls barely got up and looked at Discord. They were struggling to even stand up.

"_**Don't forget, we're here to help." **_Kokuou said as he and Han's image we're behind the girls. In Kokuou's mind, the girls stood up and behind them, Kokuou, with Han on his head, had their eyes closed. Kokuou placed his faith in the girls to finish it. Outside, the girls meditated and floated a few inches off of Kokuou's body. They opened their eyes which turned white.

Mane Six-**Elements of Harmony: Sealing Spell! **The girls charged the Elements but something happened. The girls' energy surrounded Kokuou and connected with his power.

"**Now!" **Kokuou commanded. The girls held their hand out. They fired beams of chakra that each had the color of the pony that fired them in front of Kokuou. The chakra then formed Kokuou's apparition. Discord regained his senses to see Kokuou's apparition glaring at him.

'**Impossible, is Five-Tails really the 7th?' **Discord thought as the apparition slammed its hoof into Discord knocking him down. The apparition went into the air and slammed down on him turning him back into stone. He then gave a warning. **"This won't be the last you see of me."** Discord said as he was sealed back into stone.

***End Number One at 2:00***

Discord was finally beat and Ponyville was restored. The Mane Six came down but were really exhausted and beaten up. They lost consciousness and fell on Kokuou's back.

**"Good job girls."** Said Kokuou. _**'Its a good thing we stopped him before he unleashed his true power.'**_

6 hours later

The girls woke up to see the team looking right at them. The girls had bandages on their arms, head and legs.

"Hey guys, you did it." Naruto said as he did a thumbs-up.

"Look at the six of you. It's pathetic." Shukaku said.

"Glad to see you too, Shukaku." said Applejack. The girls shook their heads and looked around.

_'How could they stand after being thrown around like that?' _Son Goku thought.

"Hey, where's Discord? Is he gone?" asked Rainbow Dash. Naruto pointed to the imprisoned spirit. He was glaring right at them.

"Yes, we won!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped into the air despite her injuries but when she landed, she screamed. "Ahhhhhhh!" Everyone laughed as well as Pinkie Pie when the pain left.

"Girls, I have something for you. Close your eyes." Said Kokuou. The girls closed their eyes and felt something on their foreheads. "Alright, open them." The girls opened their eyes and looked into a mirror. They all had forehead protectors. The cloth was the color of the wearer's fur coat. (ex. Rainbow Dash's forehead protector is colored cyan) And, the symbol on the forehead was not recognizable to them.

"What does this symbol mean?" Fluttershy asked while looking in a mirror.

"Where we're from, that symbol means "five". That means, you guys are Jinchuriki of me, the Five-Tails. You deserve it."

"Where did you make this?" Rarity said as she like the design.

"At the blacksmith. He had a generous bonus package. You girls like it?"

"Like it, we love it!" The Mane Six shouted as they hugged Kokuou who only smiled.

"It's fantastic. Thank you Kokuou." Rarity said but the girls look upset.

"What's wrong?" Kokuou asked.

"Everyone saw our Version 2 form. They'll see us as monsters. Especially our family." Twilight said. Naruto grinned.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Said Naruto. They looked behind them to see everypony in Ponyville congratulating their victory.

"Nice job, Rarity! You rock!" Said Sweetie Belle.

"Girls, awesome job! You really showed that clown whose boss!" A stallion shouted. The townspeople ran to the girls and started hugging them.

"Oh, I didn't get a headband." Said Spike while sitting down with bandages on his arm. However, there was already one on Spike's forehead, courtesy of Kurama. It had the kanji (Japanese symbol) of the number nine and the color of the cloth was green. "Nice."

"Spike, you're such an idiot." Kurama stated. In Canterlot, everyone cheered.

2 days later

The team came into the castle and saw a bunch of ponies there. The Princesses was waiting for them.

"I gathered you all here today to congratulate these heroes for defeating the villain Discord." Celestia opened up a curtain to reveal a new window. The mural showed the Mane Six, Spike, the Jinchuriki and Biju all defeating Discord. Everyone in there all cheered for the heroes. The girls hugged Kokuou while the others simply high-fived each other. What they didn't know was that they were being watched.

Grogar's Lair

"**Discord has been defeated, huh?" **The Gedo Mazo seemingly said as the body was shown to be rebuilt.

**"Yes, my Jutsu stopped working when he was sealed away. I could only makes his rage increase by so much." **The head demon said as he stood back up.

"**It's humiliating. He got his ass kicked by six worthless mares. I'm disappointed." **Another demon said. He resembled a demonic looking scorpion.

"**Don't go that far, Samael. His power was suppressed by the Sage of Six Paths and those six mares were trained by one of the Biju. It's no wonder he was pushed back so far. That old man thought ahead. To think he would help make one of the Biju and his descendant into the 7****th**** Element of Harmony." **The Gedo Mazo said.

"**Master Datara, what are you saying? That we have no chance?" **The head demon said as we see his true appearance. He looked like a black bat. His eyes were just like the Ten-Tails' eye. He had big wings and sharp fangs. An interesting thing was that he had 10 tails.

"**Nothing like that Grogar. To complete my plan, I need the Elements of Harmony and the tailed beasts. Bring me those girls." **Behind the Gedo Mazo, there are many demons watching. Some look like bats, some resemble snakes, and many different kinds of freaky looking demons.

"**As you wish, your majesty. Soon, Harmony will fall to the Nightmares. Like it always has." **Grogar said as he started chuckling.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

**So Gedo Mazo/Ten-Tails has something sinister in store for the Mane Six. The girls better watch out. And no, this isn't the same Grogar from from the old My Little Pony. This guy is far more malicious and cunning.**


	28. Lesson Zero

The Library

"Quill." Said Twilight.

"Check." Said Spike.

"Parchment."

"Check." Said Naruto.

"Extra ink."

"Check." Said Kinkaku.

"_Extra_ extra ink."

"Check." Said Ginkaku.

"Is that everything on the checklist?"

"Yep."

"Everything's set." Said Naruto.

"Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?" said Twilight.

"Ready." Said Spike.

"Item 1: Create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day." Team Foxes just sighed.

***Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Song: Blue Bird***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Lesson Zero*_

"How are we doing guys?" Twilight asked Team Foxes.

"Let's see... We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationary shop..." said Kurama.

"Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago."

"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them." Said Spike.

"Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next?"

"Cupcakes!"

SugarCube Corner

"Whoa..." said Spike as he looked at the cupcakes.

"Uh, I only ordered twelve." Said Twilight.

"Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra. So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?"

"Ohh... sure..."

"It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing."

'_Or maybe she's trying to prevent Pinkie Pie from getting another sugar rush.' _Kurama thought.

"Oh, no... of course not." Said Mrs. Cake.

"Not to worry, I'll just move some of this one to... hmm... I think I may have scooped too much... oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again... Hmm, no, that won't do. Let me just... hmm... put some here, and... no, that's not right. A little more on this one, a little bit... and wait... I'll just... ooh, a little bit here, and here, and... perfect!" Twilight said as she started spreading the frosting over and over until all of them barely had any left.

***Team Foxes: *_* ***

"Hmm, oh yes... much better..." said Mrs. Cake.

"Okay, time to tackle the next item on our- oops!" Spike was completely covered in frosting. "Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list." Spike then used his long tongue to wrap around his body to lick the frosting off. "Very efficient! And a little bit gross." Team Foxes and Twilight then left the store.

The Library

"Looks like that's everything!" said Spike.

"Almost everything!"

"_Triple_ check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist! Uh... check!" Spike's hand then started to cramp. "Ugh... I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp!" Spike then wrapped his hand in bandages. "Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week... I don't think I could write another word!"

"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!"

"Why? Is that bad?"

"_Bad?_ _BAD?_ Of course it's _bad_! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every 10 days, _every single week!_"

"Huh?" said Ginkaku.

"Ohh... Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?!"

"Where it… always is?" said Spike. Twilight then pushed Spike out of the way to get the calendar.

"When did we send the last one?" Twilight asked as she flipped through the pages.

"Last... Tuesday?"

"And today is..."

"Tuesday." Said Kinkaku as he was looking at some books.

"Argh! Nononononononono!" Comically, the sun moved like it was a clock. "If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be... _tardy_!"

"What's that now?" asked Spike.

"Tar-dy, Spike! Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment." Twilight then plopped down on her bed.

"Oh, please! You're the most studious student ever! I'm sure the princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline."

"I'm afraid to take that chance, Spike. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Yeah... I don't think she"—said Spike before Twilight teleported right in front of him.

"What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?"

"Why would she"— said Naruto before being cut off.

"What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me _prove_ I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?!"

"Well, why wouldn't you pass"—

"She's my teacher Naruto. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... _magic kindergarten_." Suddenly, Twilight has a horrible vision of her being in magic kindergarten where many fillies are laughing at her.

"Twilight?" said Spike as he tried shaking her but nothing worked. So, Kurama just slapped her with one of his tails which knocked her back to reality.

"Huh?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing we've ever heard! You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten."

"You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown!" Team Foxes just sighed in disbelief.

"So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a _good_ friend can help you solve?"

"Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh... I got nothin'."

"And what about you guys?" Twilight asked the other guys.

"Other than trying to find a way home, nothing." Said Kinkaku.

[sigh] "Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does." Said Twilight as she went out the door.

***Team Foxes: 7_7 ***

[sighs] "This won't end well." Said Spike.

* * *

30 minutes later

Team Foxes are still looking through books when suddenly Han and Kokuou walk through the door.

"Hey guys. What's up?" said Naruto.

"Nothing much except Twilight is, well, not Twilight." Said Han.

"What do you mean?"

"We tried to talk to her but she was acting hysterical. She said that she is trying to find something on friendship." Said Kokuou.

"Obviously, she did not listen to our advice and forget it." Kurama said.

Carousel Boutique

They made to the clothes store to find Twilight. They saw Rarity making some new designs. She didn't even notice them come in.

"Yo, Drama Queen. Eyes up." Said Ginkaku. This got Rarity's attention.

"Yes?" Rarity asked.

"Have you seen Miss Bookworm around here?"

"Yes, but she left quickly while I was working on a new design."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well…"

Flashback, por favor

Rarity is sobbing about something when suddenly Twilight bursts through the door.

"_Don't worry, Rarity! I'm here!_" said Twilight.

[sobbing] _"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee... _[gasp] _WHYYYY?! __Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is __THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!__" _Suddenly, Twilight gets a glint in her eye and her expression says, "Hey this can be my chance to make a friendship report before sundown."

"_What's happened? Are you alright?_"

[gasp] _"I've lost my diamond encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched HIGH, and I have searched LOW. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!"_

"_Never fear Rarity. As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi"- _Suddenly, Twilight is cut off by Rarity's discovery.

"_Oh there it is. Isn't it always just the last place you look?_"

"_So... you just lost your ribbon?_"

"_Mmhm!_"

"_...but now you've found it?"_

"_Yeah."_

"..._and nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend could help you with?"_

"_Hmm... there is one thing."_

"_Yes?_"

"_I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me?"_

[sighs] _"Measuring tape? Sure." _Twilight then gave the measuring tape to Rarity.

"_Twilight? Is there something bother"—_She turned around to see Twilight have already left the shop._ "Twilight?"_

End Flashback

"And, she just left quickly." Said Rarity.

'_So, she's trying to find any situation her friends are in so she can use it for a friendship report.' _Han thought. _'Real clever, Twilight Sparkle.'_

"Thanks for you help Rarity." Said Naruto as he and the others left the clothes shop.

With Twilight

Twilight is now thinking of another pony she can find for her friendship report and the sun now moved again like a clock.

"No need to panic. Rarity is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me." Said Twilight. As she neared Sweet Apple Acres, she hears some grunting noises as well as wood being torn up.

3 minutes later-Team Foxes and Dolphin-Horses

When they neared the farm, they saw a rainbow-colored gigantic mushroom explode into the air.

"Rainbow Dash." Team Foxes and Dolphin-Horses said in unison as they dashed towards the farm.

Sweet Apple Acres

They guys arrived to see a small crater with Applejack and Rainbow Dash next to it.

"Well howdy fellas, what brings you here?" asked Applejack.

"Where's Twilight?" asked Spike.

"She just left a minute ago." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Explain to us how this happened?" Naruto said as he asked about the explosion.

Flashback

As Rainbow Dash is doing her demolition, Twilight stops her.

"_Rainbow Dash! Stop! Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems."_ Said Twilight.

"_Uh, what are you talking about?"_ asked Rainbow Dash.

"_Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight. Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack?"_

"_I don't have any issues with Applejack." _This threw Twilight off her plan.

"_You don't? Then why are you destroying her property?"_

"_...because she asked me to. Right Applejack?"_

"_Yes ma'am. I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D." _said Applejack.

"_You got it, boss."_ Said Rainbow Dash as she flew high into the air.

"_I'd take cover if I were you." _Applejack grabbed Twilight which made Twilight yelp in surprise. Rainbow Dash starts yelling and she collides with the barn forming a giant mushroom cloud. When the smoke clears, Twilight emerges from the rubble with her mane fizzled up. She then left.

End Flashback

"If the explosion just happened, she's not far." Said Naruto. "Guys, good luck whatever you're doing."

"See you later guys." Said Rainbow Dash. The guys then ran off again.

"Twilight, when I find you, I'm going to wring your neck." Kurama said.

Fluttershy's Cabin

The clock moved again.

[sigh] "I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her." Said Twilight. As she neared the cabin, she sees Fluttershy confronted by a bear. It roars at the Pegasus but Fluttershy then raced behind it. The bear looks back to see Fluttershy charge up and kick it on the back then bends its leg like she's wrestling it.

"Fluttershy?" said Twilight as she sees the scene unfold. She is seemingly hurting the bear more and the bear is crying and hitting the ground like it's calling for mercy. Fluttershy then used her front hooves to crack the bear's neck. Twilight then rubs her eyes and just couldn't believe what happened. "How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!" Unbeknownst to Twilight, it turns out that Fluttershy was helping the bear with its back problems.

"You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder." Fluttershy said to the bear as she was rubbing its back. The bear then laughed similar to what happens when Courage the Cowardly Dog gets seriously injured. Team Foxes and Dolphin-Horses came to the cottage then came around the other way to find Fluttershy helping the bear.

***Team Dolphin-Horse and Foxes: 7_7***

The guys then backed up without even asking what just happened.

The Park

***Spongebob-Musical Box***

Twilight is lying down on the park bench being psychoTwi.

"It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon! [groans] It'll be all over! My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies! Nono." Said psychoTwi. She then looked at the puddle. "You're a good student. You can do this. Ooh! But what if I can't? You can. You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!" The guys were watching this and Spike decided to speak up.

"Are you talking to... yourself? Twilight?" said Spike. He then waved his hand in her face.

***End Musical Box***

Twilight then looked up to see the silhouettes of three fillies playing jump-rope. They stopped and pointed their hooves at Twilight and were laughing at her. Spike poked her "daymare"( that's a nightmare in the daytime) bubble and Kurama again slapped Twilight with his tails. "_Snap out of it_!"

"Huh?" said Twilight as she was brought back to reality. The guys looked over to see three fillies playing jump-rope but they weren't laughing at Twilight.

"Are you okay?" asked Kokuou. Twilight was near her breaking point. "Twilight, we were really worried. I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here. You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with"—Suddenly, Twilight turns around with a crazed look on her face.

"The picnic!" PsychoTwilight said as she took the cupcakes using magic. "I should go see my friends!" Twilight then ran off with the cupcakes in "hand".

"I'm glad you've come to your senses." Spike said. Team Foxes and Dolphin-Horses knew this wasn't the end of her goal to find something on friendship before sundown. They have no other choice but to call "her".

Jinchuriki Training Field

Everybody brought some food for the picnic and was sitting down. The Jinchuriki and Biju were sparring nearby while Utakata was playing his flute nearby in a tree. Rarity was looking through her picnic basket and started to panic probably for a good reason.

"Please tell me I did not forget the plates. [gasp] I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!_" A fancy couch appeared and Rarity was lying on it.[cries] "Why, why, why... Uh... What?" Everybody was looking at her weird. "You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?" Suddenly, the box with the cupcakes was dropped onto the blanket and everybody saw PsychoTwilight. In fact, even Saiken, who is not the one to react with surprises, was actually stunned when he saw Twilight.

"You alright, hun?" asked Applejack.

"No! I am not alright." Said Twilight. The five ponies were taken back by Twilight's concerns but the Jinchuriki and Tailed Beasts already knew what was bugging her thanks to a telepathic message from Team Foxes and Dolphin-Horses. They decided not to speak for their own amusement to see how the situation would turn out. "It's just terrible."

"Yes?" said the five ponies.

"Simply awful."

"Yes?"

"It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really _really_ need your help!"

"Yes?"

"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship!"

**Applejack/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash/Rarity**: [sighs of relief]

"Oh thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened." Said Fluttershy.

[strangled noises] "Something awful _has_ happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY!" said Twilight in a frantic voice.

**Applejack/Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash/Rarity**: [giggles]

"No offense, sugarcube, but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'." Said Applejack.

"This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown! _My whole life depends on it_!"

[giggles] "Oh Twilight, you're such a crack-up!" said Pinkie Pie as she starts to laugh.

"Come on now. Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff." Said Applejack. Twilight started groaning in annoyance for her friends not seeming to help her so she walked away and teleported.

"Wow. I've never seen Twilight so upset before." Said Fluttershy.

"Oh, what a drama queen." Said Rarity. The Jinchuriki then shot a glare at her. "Mm. Relatively speaking..."

* * *

Twilight's Room, The Library

"Clock is ticking, Twilight. Clock. Is. _Ticking_. Keep it together." PsychoTwilight then found an old doll. "If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem!"

The Park

PsychoTwilight came out of a bush laughing insanely. She looks behind herself to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders playing tag.

"Hi girls!" said Twilight.

"Oh, hi Twilight. How's it go"— said Apple Bloom before being interrupted by PsychoTwilight.

"Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend." PsychoTwilight then brought out her doll. "This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!"

"Uhh... she's... great." Scootaloo said in a nervous tone.

"Yeah. Great." Apple Bloom also said in a nervous tone.

"I really... like her... mane?" said Sweetie Belle as she was like her friends.

"She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework!"

"That's... um... great."

"Yeah... great."

"I really like her... mane?"

"I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first?" said PsychoTwilight as she gave the doll to the girls.

"Uh... You should play with her first, Sweetie Belle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much." Said Apple Bloom.

"Nonononononono. I think Scootaloo should get to play with her first." Said Sweetie Belle.

"I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Apple Bloom." Said Scootaloo.

"Applejack says it's important to share." Said Apple Bloom.

'_I gotta think of something!" Thinkthinkthinkthink Twilight, think!_ [gasp] _That's it!'_ PsychoTwilight then hatched her plan. She enhanced her old doll. "Ooh, you're going to _like_ Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than _anything_." The Cutie Mark Crusaders had hearts in their eyes as they looked upon the "fabulous" doll.

"I want it." Said Scootaloo as she was under the spell.

"I need it." Said Apple Bloom.

"I really like her mane!" said Sweetie Belle. The three fillies then started to fight over the doll.

"The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about"—The girls are still fighting. "C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share?" asked Twilight.

"No way!" shouted Apple Bloom as she was trying to get the doll.

[annoyed groan] "Big Macintosh! Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls!"

"...Eeyup." said Big Macintosh as he went near the girls and took the doll.

"Oh, thank you so much. Now if you could just give her to me?" Big Macintosh then started to run.

"Mmnope." Said Big Macintosh as it is shown that he too fell under the spell's effect.

"Oh no!" said Twilight as she realized her mistake.

"Give her back!" said Apple Bloom as she and the other two fillies then tried to take the doll back.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked the Mayor of Ponyville.

"They're fighting over that doll!" said Dizzy Twister.

"That incredible, amazing doll!" said Bon Bon. Even the mayor got affected by the spell and started to argue over the doll.

"Oh, what have I done?!" said Twilight.

"Y'all hear that? What in the name of all things oats 'n apples is goin' on here?!" asked Applejack. Before she could see the doll, Twilight turned her head around.

"Don't look at it!" said Twilight.

"Don't look at what?" asked Rarity.

"My Smarty Pants doll! I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her!" said Twilight.

"Why would you enchant your doll?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, I had to do something! I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia! I thought if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! The day is almost over!" said Twilight.

"Not almost!" said Applejack. The sun finally set and Twilight hung her head down. Suddenly, they hear a slightly angry voice.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Princess Celestia shouted out as she appeared above the Mane Six.

"Whoa nelly." Said Applejack as she took her hat off. Princess Celestia then cast a spell that stopped the enchantment spell. After everypony regained their sense and saw the old doll, they just walked away in embarrassment. Big Macintosh looked to see if anyone was around then took off with the doll.

"Meet me in the library." Said the Princess as she teleported to the library.

"Goodbye girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot." Said Twilight as she headed to the library for her "punishment".

"Magic kindergarten?" said Fluttershy.

"Canterlot?" said Rainbow Dash.

"We're never gonna see Twilight again!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Uh, What are we gonna do, y'all?" said Applejack.

"Of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" _The team looked at her again._ "_What? I really mean it this time!" said Rarity.

The Library

Spike, the Jinchuriki and Biju were listening while Twilight talked with Celestia.

"...But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm... tardy!" said Twilight.

"You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Said Celestia.

"Really?" said Twilight.

"Wait!" said Rainbow Dash as she and the other ponies burst through the front door.

"You can't punish her!" said Pinkie Pie.

"It's not her fault."

"I'm listening." Said Princess Celestia.

"Please, your highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset..." said Fluttershy before Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"...but we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't _worth_ worrying about." Said Rainbow Dash.

"So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her." Said Applejack.

"As Twilight's good friends, we _should_ have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!" said Rarity.

"Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her." Said Fluttershy.

"Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today." Said Celestia.

"Mmhmm." Said the five ponies.

"Very well. I'll forget Twilight's "punishment" on one condition."

"All right."

"From this day forth, I would like you _all_ to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, when, and only when, you happen to discover them." The girls then cheered. "Even you too, Shukaku."

"Dang it." Shukaku said as he was in a corner.

As Princess Celestia was about to leave, Twilight stopped her.

"Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Twilight.

"You should have know already. Naruto and the others." The ponies look behind Celestia to see Naruto, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Spike, Han and Kokuou leaning against the wall with their eyes closed, trying to act cool while the others were next to them.

"I commend them for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail."

"Y'all heard the Princess. Spike, Naruto, take a letter." Said Applejack.

**Applejack**: _Dear Princess Celestia, we're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship._

**Fluttershy**: _We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously._

**Rainbow Dash**: _Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about._

**Rarity**: _And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem..._

**Pinkie Pie**: _...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem._

**Applejack**: _Signed, your loyal subjects._ Ginkaku and Kokuou then whispered something to Spike.

**Spike**: _P.S. Obviously Team Foxes, Han and Kokuou did not have to learn a lesson, because they are the best, most awesome friends a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, they took things seriously, and-_ The ponies glared at Team Foxes, Han, and Kokuou for writing that letter. "Eheh... uh... yeah... we'll just, um..." Spike and Naruto then erased the note. The ponies then laughed while Naruto and Spike just snorted but they ended up laughing too.

_***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***_

* * *

**Next time, Rarity and Kokuou head to Canterlot. However, after meeting a sophisticated stallion and being involved with Canterlot society, Rarity must choose between the connections she has in Canterlot or with her friends. **


	29. Sweet and Elite

**Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for liking my story. I like to thank ShiningShadow1965, Princessbinas, and the other readers for commenting on how to make my story better.**

**At the bottom, a reader gave me an idea for an omake.**

* * *

Canterlot Castle

Kokuou and Rarity came into a room at the castle.

"Here? We get to stay _here_?" Rarity asked. The bed was big enough for two people.

"Twilight Sparkle said you two were coming to Canterlot for a visit, and asked if I might accommodate you." Celestia said.

"Looks nice, Princess." Kokuou said.

"Thank you so much, Princess." Rarity said.

"You're very welcome." Celestia said.

"No, _really_. This is so nice of you."

"It's nothing, really."

"Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything! I, I just don't know what to say but thank you, thank you! [kiss] Thank you! [kiss] Thank you! [kiss] Thank you, thank you, thank you!" [more kisses] Rarity said as she was kissing the Princess's shoe. Kokuou's eye was twitching.

"You are very we"—

"Thank you!"

"Okay Rarity, I think she gets it!" Kokuou said as he picks Rarity up from the ground.

"Your luggage, monsieur and mademoiselle?" The porter said as he brought up the luggage for the dolphin-horse and unicorn.

"I'll leave you to get settled. And Kokuou..." She then got in Kokuou's face and looked seductively. "...We'll talk about nice later." Kokuou gulped as the Princess walked out.

"Your highness."

"Enjoy your stay." Celestia then walked out the door after winking at Kokuou.

"Where would you like me to put these?" The porter asked as he fell to the ground because of the heavy luggage.

"That's perfect." Rarity said. The porter then left the room. Rarity then put on her game face. "Now, I have 5 hours to be with you." Rarity said as her breath was on the dolphin-horse's neck.

"Oh boy." Kokuou said.

***Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Song: Blue Bird***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Sweet and Elite*_

Later, Canterlot

Kokuou and Rarity were sitting outside a café. Rarity had a coffee while Kokuou just had some water. Opalescence had some milk. Kokuou was sitting in his seat crisscrossed, meditating. As ponies were walking by, they had a slightly disgusted look about Kokuou, possibly due to his appearance and/or his lack of formal wear. Kokuou just ignored them and decided to enjoy his time with Rarity.

"Kokuou, do you know what I love about Canterlot?" Rarity asked as she took a sip of coffee.

"Aside from the fancy look of things around here, no." Kokuou said, still meditating. Rarity took a sip of coffee and replied.

"Ahh. Everything! I may have been born in Ponyville, but I am a Canterlot pony at heart."

"Haha. So's that why you came here. Don't forget why we're here. We're here to get a present for Twilight and… for me to spend a little time with you." Kokuou then touched Rarity's nose.

"Oh Kokuou, you flatterer. Is that why you came here with me?" Rarity asked.

"Nope. But, I try to spend an equal amount of time with each of the girls I love. So, what are you going to get for her?" Rarity saw a pony with a fancy dress and a light bulb appeared above her head.

"An outfit for her birthday party this weekend!" Rarity suggested.

"Not a bad idea."

"What about you, Kokuou?"

"You'll see soon enough." Two ponies then approached the duo's table. Rarity wiped the foam off her mouth as she put her cup down.

"Please excuse our interruption." Said the stallion as he was speaking to Rarity, not paying any attention to Kokuou. "I'm Jet Set and this is my wife Upper Crust. We saw you from across the cafe and just had to find out..."

"...Where did you get that simply marvelous chapeau?" Upper Crust asked dramatically.

"Oh, this old thing? Oh, it's just something I"- Rarity said until a drop of water fell on her hat. Kokuou looked up to see a window washer

"Rarity! Kokuou!" The window washer said. "Whoo!" The harness holding him became a little loose. "It's me, Hayseed Turnip Truck! We met last month!" The harness snapped causing him to fall near the table. He then got up.

"Hayseed, it's been a while! How you been?" Kokuou said as he high-fived the stallion.

"Good! Real good!" Hayseed said.

"Hmm..." Jet Set and Upper Crust said in a disgusted voice.

"You're from... Ponyville?" Jet Set asked Rarity.

"Well, yeah, yes, but"- Rarity said until Hayseed spoke up.

"She sure is! She's a real big-time fancy pants dressmaker there! Probably made that real purty thing she's got on her head!" Hayseed said.

"I thought it looked a little _country_." Upper Crust said.

"I told you it wasn't something you could get here in Canterlot, dear." Jet Set said.

"Hey." Kokuou spoke up. Jet Set and Upper Crust turned to the dolphin-horse. Without warning, Kokuou took his water and threw it on the two ponies. "You uncouth brute!" Kokuou, now officially ticked off, got in Jet Set and his wife's faces, now using the Biju Rage move.

"Now listen here, you jerks. The ponies of Ponyville may be a bit eccentric but they are way nicer than most of the ponies I've met here in this city. You're just like Prince Blueblood. You let a bit of money go to your head and you think you own everything. Hayseed may be clumsy, he may sometimes fall, but he's a very nice person. You two on the other hand only think about yourselves. I suggest you two walk off in the next five seconds before I blast you with a Tailed Beast Ball at your ugly faces!" Kokuou shouted at the top of his lungs.

"How dare you!" Upper Crust said.

"Hmph!" The snobbish couple said as they walked off.

"Rarity, I'm going for a walk! I need to blow off some steam. I'll meet you back at the suite." Kokuou said as he walked off.

1 hour later

"I have to get started right away. This new design is very ambitious, and I've already written to Twilight to let her know she'll have something beyond fabulous to wear to her party." Rarity said as she headed back to the suite. She then bumped into a stallion and fell to the ground. When she looked up, she saw one of the most prestigious ponies in Canterlot, Fancy Pants who was accompanied by a Ms. Fleur Dis Lee. "Fancy Pants?"

"I say, that's one way to make an introduction." Fancy Pants said, not losing his composure.

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there, I've just got so many bags and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle and"— Rarity said until Fancy Pants spoke.

"You're staying at the castle?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Wh- The Princess invited me and a friend to stay in one of the suites." Rarity said.

"You know the Princess?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see?" Fleur asked.

"Oh, it's for an ensemble I'm making for a friend. Her birthday is in a few days. [pant] Again, I am really sorry I bumped into you." Rarity said.

"I'm not! Heheh, you are obviously somepony worth bumping into! Listen, I have a VIP box reserved at the Wonderbolts Derby this afternoon. Would you, would you be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there?" Fancy Pants asked.

"Me?"

"But of course my dear."

"Well, I'm, uh, ah- no- sure."

"We'd love to see you there, uh...?"

"Rarity."

"Rarity." Fleur realized that fancy Pants left and rushed to catch up with him.

Kokuou and Rarity's room

"Pro: Seeing the Derby from a VIP box is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Con: Going to the Derby cuts into the amount of time I have to finish Twilight's outfit. Pro: Fancy Pants is _the_ most important pony in Canterlot. His stamp of approval could mean big things for me here. Con: Twilight's party might not be as sophisticated as the Derby, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't put all of my energy into creating her birthday ensemble. My Ponyville friends will appreciate my hard work more than anypony. I'd hate to let them down. And I won't. Opal, I am going to the Wonderbolts Derby as a guest of Fancy Pants!" [excited giggling] Rarity left the room while Kokuou came in.

"Rarity?" Kokuou called out. She wasn't in. "Good, it's time for Top 20 Most Shocking: Royals and Nobles at Their Worst." Kokuou got on the bed and turned on the TV. He then saw a blunder Celestia did a year ago and burst out laughing.

Wonderbolts Derby

"Pardon me. 'Scuse me, 'scuse me!" Rarity said as she made her way to the crowd. Jet Set and Upper Crust looked quite angry that Rarity was there. When rarity got to the VIP area, the guard looked at her suspiciously. Fancy Pants then came near the rope.

"Rarity, jolly good to see you! So glad you could make it." Fancy Pants said, informing the guard that Rarity was a guest. Jet Set and Upper Crust were shocked. Rarity was then led to the VIP area.

"Everypony, this is Rarity. She and a friend are staying at Canterlot Castle." Fancy Pants announced as he introduced Rarity to the upper class ponies. The ponies gasp as they look at Rarity.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolts Derby! The competitors are taking their places at the starting line and the race will begin momentarily!" The announcer declared.

"I'll be rooting for Rapid Fire, of course. He's sure to take home the grand prize." Fancy Pants said. The others agreed with him.

"I don't think he has a chance against Fleetfoot." Rarity said, making the other rich ponies gasp. Rarity then laughs nervously as the horn starts playing. The referee waves down the flag making the racers dash off during the race. Rarity was watching with glee as the race was underway.

"And it's Fleetfoot by a nose!" The announcer stated on the intercom, causing Rarity to shout with glee as the ponies look at her with shock and disbelief.

"Bravo, Rarity. I say, how did you know Fleetfoot would be victorious?" Fancy Pants asked.

"My friend Rainbow Dash talks about her all the time. She says what Fleetfoot lacks in size, she makes up for in speed. Kokuou reminded me of that rule all the time.

"And who is this 'Rainbow Dash' and 'Kokuou'?" One of the ponies asked.

"Uh... [gulps] Why... they're... Rainbow Dash is the... the Wonderbolts' trainer and Kokuou's the personal adviser of Princess Celestia. He was my teacher once." Rarity said flat out.

"Staying at Canterlot Castle, _and_ she knows the Pegasus training the Wonderbolts as well as the Princess's adviser. I told you all this was an important pony." Fancy Pants said.

Rarity and Kokuou's room

Kokuou was watching TV when he suddenly sneezed.

Wonderbolts' Derby

The ponies started chattering in favor of Rarity.

"Three cheers for Rarity, my new favorite party guest!" Fancy Pants said.

"Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!" The ponies cheered.

Later

"...and then I said, "Puh-lease, that isn't a hat, darling, that's a natural disaster that somehow landed atop your head!" Rarity said as she was walking with a few rich folks.

"Oh, you are a delight, Rarity, an absolute delight. You simply must attend my art gallery opening this evening." A mare said.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I"- Rarity said.

"And let's not forget my charity auction tomorrow morning." A stallion said..

"Well, that sounds wonderful, but I"- Rarity tried to finish.

"And of course there's a seat for you at my dinner party tomorrow night." A second mare said.

"I'm flattered, really, it's just I have a project I really need to get started on, and"-

"Oh, but Rarity! I may as well close down the whole gallery if you can't attend!" The first mare said.

"My auction is for charity dear. For _charity_..." The stallion said.

"And my dinner party will be a disaster if you don't come." A second mare said. Rarity saw that the ponies were upset.

"...of course I'll be there." Rarity said. The three ponies uttered a sigh of relief.

Rarity and Kokuou's Room

Rarity came back into the room to find Kokuou waiting.

"Where were you?" Kokuou asked.

"Uh…nowhere. I was out shopping." Rarity lied.

"Where's the stuff you bought?" Kokuou asked.

"Uh…uh…" Rarity stuttered until she finally said the truth. "Okay…I was at the Wonderbolts' Derby as a guest for Fancy Pants."

"Fancy Pants? Sounds befitting for a rich stallion." Kokuou said flatly.

"Kokuou, please can we stay here a bit longer? I promised them I would attend their parties." Rarity asked.

"I don't know Rarity."

"Pleaseeeeee?" Rarity whined.

"Ughhh…fine. But in three days, we return to Ponyville, understand?" Kokuou said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." Rarity said as she gave Kokuou a big kiss on his cheek. When Rarity was walking off, Kokuou shook his head.

"Me and my chivalrous attitude." Kokuou said.

**[Rarity]**

I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know

I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know

Becoming as popular as popular can be

Making my mark, making my mark in high society

I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know

See how they hang on every word that I speak

My approving glance is what they all seek

I'm the _crème de la crème_, not just another Jane Doe

I'm the type of pony everypony should know

At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht

Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot

I'm the _crème de la crème_, not just another Jane Doe, yeah

I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know

Because I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony everypony should know

Three days later

"Oh, I hope I haven't forgotten anything." Rarity said as she packed her bags.

"Me... too..." The porter said as he struggled with the bags.

"We'd better get going." Rarity said as she put Opal in the cage.

"I must get back to Ponyville with enough time to finish Twilight's ensem"- A letter then goes through the letterbox. "For me? _Dearest Rarity, your presence is requested at the Canterlot garden party tomorrow afternoon... Yours, Jet Set and Upper Crust_! [gasps] The Canterlot garden party! Why, next to the Galloping Gala that is _the_ premier event in Canterlot! [squeals] Oh, but if I go, I'll miss Twilight's birthday... But if I don't go, my new reputation in Canterlot as a Very Important Pony might be ruined! I might never be invited to another high society event again! Friend's birthday... Very Important Pony. [winces] It's just too important. [takes deep breath] _My dear Twilight, I am afraid I won't be able to make it to your birthday party tomorrow, because... because poor Opal is quite ill, and she is in no condition to make the long journey back to Ponyville! I do hope you understand. Your friend, Rarity_." Rarity said as she wrote a letter.

"I suppose this means you don't need me to bring down your bags?" The porter asked.

"No. But, I will need some help unpacking them." Rarity said. The porter then fell.

"Rarity…" Kokuou said from behind.

"Uh…Kokuou…"

"Why are you trying to lie? Are these rich people more important than your best friends?" Kokuou asked angrily.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I want to be an important somebody. I might have a good stand in Canterlot if I'm in favor of them." Rarity said.

"You are an important somebody, Rarity! Your one of the Elements of Harmony and one of the pseudo-jinchuriki." Kokuou said. Rarity looked quite sad. She wanted to be looked at by higher people and be seen as someone important. Kokuou had no other choice. "Fine, I'll play along." Kokuou said.

"Yes, thank you Kokuou!" Rarity walked off again. Kokuou then put on a devious grin.

"Sorry Rarity, but you're going to have to see what's more important." Kokuou said as he made a few changes to the letter.

The next day later

"What do you think? Too much? You're right. Too little. Ah, garden party, here I come!" Rarity said as she opened the door to reveal the others.

"Surprise!" The team shouted.

"We are in the house!" Naruto and Killer B said together. Rarity gasped and fainted.

* * *

"What's up Rarity?" Shukaku said.

"What are you- how did you- Why are you"— Rarity stuttered, not able to finish her sentence.

"Listen to her. She's so excited to see us she can hardly talk." Applejack said.

"What I mean to say is, what are you all doing here?" Rarity asked.

"Kokuou sent us the letter that you two were stuck in Canterlot, so he suggested that we move the party here, so you two wouldn't miss it." Twilight explained. Rarity looked at Kokuou who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Balloons are super easy to pack." Pinkie pie said as she let out some balloons. A balloon then lets out its air in front of Rarity.

"Wow... first you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now _this_. I don't know what to say, Twilight." Rarity said.

"How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, going to a party?" Shukaku asked.

"This? Uh- well I- I always put on something a little fancy when Opal's feeling under the weather... Cheers her right up." Rarity said as she laughed nervously.

"Uh huh." Roshi said as he scratched his chin.

"Oh, poor Opal, where is the sick darling?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, uhh, she's... hold on a minute." Rarity said as she closed the door.

"Huh?" The others said in confusion. Rarity picked Opalescence off the bed.

"I am so sorry about this." Rarity said as she turned on the water and dunked Opal in the bed. The team could hear Opal yowling. Rarity then returned.

"She's resting on the bed." Rarity said as she opened the door. The team looked in there to find Opal soaking and shivering. The team was a bit suspicious.

"Poor baby." Fluttershy said as she saw Opal's state.

"Serves her right for being so spoiled." Naruto said as he stuck out a tongue. Fluttershy then picked up the cat who then growled at Rarity.

"Is... that my dress?" Twilight asked.

"Yes." Rarity said.

"It's so... simple. So practical. So _me_! It's the perfect dress for my birthday party! I love it!" Twilight said as she put on the dress.

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that." Rarity said as she used her tail to flick the design for Twilight's dress into the trash.

"Hey Twilight, I got your present." Kokuou said as he came in with a box. Twilight opened the box to reveal an owl.

"An owl?" Twilight asked as the owl perched himself on Kokuou's shoulder.

"Yeah, he's a nocturnal assistant for you. He'll be here so Spike won't be so tired. Owlowiscious, meet Twilight." Kokuou said.

"Who." The owl called out.

"It's Twilight." Twilight said.

"Who."

"Twilight."

"Who."

"Not Who, Twilight."

"Who."

"Twilight!"

"Twilight, it's an owl. Of course, he'll say 'Who'." Kokuou explained.

"Oh, well let's go to the party then." Twilight said as she blushed for getting into an argument with an owl. However, she liked the company the owl would give her at night.

The Ballroom

"When I told the Princess that I was moving the party to Canterlot, she was kind enough to offer us the Canterlot castle ballroom!" Twilight said as they came into the ballroom. The team hasn't been in here since the Gala fiasco and they could see the damage done on the pillars because of Rainbow Dash's 'heroism'. Neverthless, the room was decorated for the party.

"Isn't it fancy pants?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Fancy Pants?! Where?! Ahh, I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations? Haha." Rarity said as she hid behind Kinkaku. The others looked at her confusingly.

"Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon." Pinkie Pie said as she brought out her cannon which fired out decorations. "Tada."

"Told you guys she was loaded." Shukaku said as he was amazed by the amount of stuff she could put in a cannon. The others looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I thought about having my birthday outside, but they're having another party on the castle grounds today." Twilight said. Rarity looked outside to see the rich ponies talking.

"Let's party!" Pinkie Pie shouted as music started to play. The others were eating cake. Someone threw a piece of cake at Kinkaku. It was Yugito's doing. Kinkaku threw one at her but she ducked causing it to hit Rainbow Dash. Soon, everyone was in a little cake war and they all laughed for acting like little children. They then followed the leader with Rarity in the back.

"Mmh... No reason I can't at least make an appearance..." Rarity muttered as she let go and snuck out. However, Kokuou noticed.

"I'm here!" Rarity said to Upper Crust.

"Darling, I'm so glad you made it." Upper Crust said

"Rarity! So happy to see you here." Fancy Pants said to Rarity.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Rarity said but Fancy Pants smelled something.

"I say, what is that scent you're wearing? It smells like... [sniffs] ...is that cake frosting?" Fancy Pants said. Rarity remembered that Kokuou threw a piece of cake at Rarity when the party started.

"...Yes, I always dab a little frosting behind my ears before I go out. [laughs nervously] After all, who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting?" Rarity said nervously.

"I know I do." Fancy Pants said.

"Mm-hmm." Upper Crust agreed.

"Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry. Think I'll go and see what's on the hors d'oeuvre table. If you'll excuse me..." Rarity said as she left Fancy Pants and Upper Crust for them to have their conversation. At the party, the team was hitting the pinata and Twilight eventually succeeded and everyone had their sweets. Shukaku got so much that his face was like a chipmunk. Rarity snuck to the party where the guests were having some samples. Rarity got one and went back to Twilight's party. Some of the team was sticking their candy in some chocolate. When Rarity did it and ate her sample, she coughed due to the awful taste. She distracted the team as she went back to the garden party.

"I think I left the bathwater running in my suite." Rarity said as she excused herself to go back to Twilight's party. When she arrived, Shukaku and his brothers were in a dance-off. Rarity then started going back and forth. "I really should go check on Opal... Is that Princess Celestia? I need to use the little fillies' room! Can I get anypony more punch? I... have to go to do the... thing with the... stuff... you know...?" Rarity was really tired.

"Rarity, what's with the croquet mallet?" Kurama asked.

"What croquet mallet?" Rarity asked obliviously.

"Duh, the one in your mouth!" Rainbow Dash said. Rarity noticed she did have the mallet and dropped it.

"Ooh, _that_ croquet mallet. I- well I, you know, the truth is... the truth is..." Rarity said, laughing nervously as the team came around to hear her answer.

"Were you at that other party in the garden?" Spike asked.

"I, I..." Rarity stuttered.

"Rarity, I'm surprised at you." Twilight said.

"Twilight let me explain! I"-

"I hadn't realized you were such a savvy businesspony!" Twilight said.

"You must understand! I"- Rarity then stopped and was confused by what Twilight just said.

"All of those ponies look so posh. And with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses. Very smart!"

"Woo, wwwhy yes, I-I didn't want you to think I was being rude, so that's _exactly_ the reason I didn't tell you. The one and only reason." Rarity said as she laughed nervously to keep up the act.

"Oh, well you didn't have to do that. You should totally go over there and mingle!"

"Twilight, you really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for. I don't know why I ever thought you wouldn't understand." Rarity said as she hugged Twilight.

"Understand what?"

"Nothing. See you girls later!"

"Hang on! As your friends, we're coming with you! We are going to show these upper class ponies how to party: Biju Styleeeeee!" Shukaku shouted as the others put their fists into the air and ran out to the party.

"_Oh no_!" Rarity said.

"Hey everybody, are you reeeeady to rock? Let's do this!" Shukaku shouted in the air when the others came outside. Pinkie Pie set off her party cannon. Rainbow Dash was playing croquet but she hit the ball too hard. When the ball went flying, it hit a mare's wig off while she was talking with a stallion. Fluttershy was feeding the birds some seeds which fell on some ponies below; Pinkie Pie, the male Biju and Naruto were eating a lot of food which upset a lot of rich ponies nearby.

"How come y'all aren't doing any gardening? This is a garden party, isn't it?" Applejack asked after she pulled up a lot of weeds. Rarity was drinking some punch to calm down. Meanwhile, the others hijacked the music and put on some rock music. The guests backed away as the team was doing some wild dancing. Son Goku and Roshi were beating their chests while Kokuou and Twilight had their tongues out and were acting like complete fools.

"Can you believe what that pony is wearing?" Jet Set asked as he looked at Twilight's dress.

"It's just so plain." Upper Crust said.

"Yeah." Rarity said as she laughed nervously.

"Excuse me, might I ask where you got your ensemble?" Fancy Pants asked

"Why yes, yes you may. A very, _very_ close friend of mine from Ponyville made it for me." Twilight said. Rarity spit out her drink.

"Ponyville? You don't say?" Fancy Pants asked.

"I _do_ say. Her name is"- Twilight said until Rarity showed up.

"Fancy Pants! Come with me! I'd like to show you this, er, thing, that's over there. On the other side of the room." Rarity said.

"In a moment, my dear. This lovely filly from Ponyville was just about to tell me who made her charming dress." Fancy pants replied.

"That dress? Oh come now, who cares, it's just a plain old"- rarity said, trying to divert Twilight's attention.

"Oh don't be so modest, this dress you made is beautiful!" Twilight said. All of the ponies gasped and some glass shattered.

"We all think so!" Twilight said.

"You know them?" Rarity asked. The guests were looking at Rarity weird until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Yes. Yes, I do know them. They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends." She then pulled Kokuou close to her. "And this is my coltfriend Kokuou. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know."

"Rarity..." Kokuou said. The team smiled.

"Important ponies? These ruffians?" Jet Set asked.

"Don't make me laugh! Your coltfriend looks like a freak." Upper Crust said as the couple laugh snootily.

"Why you..." Shukaku said until Fancy Pants spoke up.

"I, for one, find them charmingly rustic." Fancy Pants asked.

"Say what?" The guys said in unison.

"And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely. Mmhm, I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one." Fancy Pants said.

"Oh, I'd like to place my order _right now_." Upper Crust said.

"I think you should get two." Jet set said. Rarity was able to get away from them making them bumps heads.

"Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends and your coltfriend?" Fancy Pants asked.

"With pleasure!" Rarity said. As she introduced Fancy Pants to the team, Fancy Pants then recognized the Biju.

"Wait a minute. I recognize you all. You were doing that music at the Grand Galloping Gala."

"You know about us?" Kurama asked.

"Of course. Your music was excellent."

"Heh thanks. Kokuou mentioned your name and we thought you were some snooty Canterlot pony like the most of them here. Guess we were wrong." Naruto said with his hands behind his back.

"My boy. Some aren't like that at all." Fancy Pants asked. He then turned to Kokuou. "I'm amazed that you're the Princess' personal adviser."

"I'm not Celestia's personal adviser." Kokuou replied. Fancy Pants was confused.

"You're not? But Rarity told me that you"-

"Haha. She tricked you good, Fancy Pants. I was staying in the castle suite with her when she met you." Kokuou said.

"So, she doesn't know you?"

"Of course she knows me. I'm these six ponies, her and Princess Luna's coltfriend." Kokuou said. Kokuou closed his mouth but it was too late. The audience heard and gasped in surprise. Kokuou then decided to go for a little twist. "You all didn't know? Didn't Blueblood tell you all? He knows about it." Kokuou asked. Heads then turned to Blueblood who was eating some food. The prince then turned his head away from the audience.

Later

"You did all this Kokuou?" Rarity asked her coltfriend who just smiled. Kokuou revealed that all of this by luring the team to Canterlot and having the team be near the garden party was his plan.

"Yep. I wanted you to choose: the rich folks here or your friends that have been with you thick-and-thin. Heh, sorry to have tricked you like that."

"It's all right. I know what to write to the Princess." Rarity took out a letter and started writing.

**Rarity**: _Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit._

"Now that I would like to hear." Princess Celestia said as she appeared behind the duo.

**Rarity**: _I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what._

"Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned." Princess Celestia said. The team appeared next to them and all smiled.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

Omake: The Worst Rappers in all of Equestria:

As everyone is enjoying Twilight's birthday, Naruto and Killer B got an idea.

"Hey Twilight, mind if we sing you a song for your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"That should be wonderful." Twilight said. Naruto and B got ready as the others gathered around.

_'Oh no.' _Gyuki and Kurama thought.

"Hey Twilight, your always so studious you're quite delirious; if your face keeps becoming purple, you may end up being a cripple! Whee!" The two rapped. While they were singing, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Matatabi's ears were flopped down and their eyes were the size of pin needles, Pinkie Pie, Roshi, and Choumei had disgusted looks on their faces, while the others had their mouths wide open which hit the ground.

"So guys, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nelly." Applejack said.

"Yikes." Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie said in unison.

"That is the worst singing I have ever heard. And I thought Twilight singing in the shower was bad enough." Spike said. Twilight then got a book.

"Twilight...CHOP!" Twilight shouted as she used her book to knock Spike down to the ground. Twilight then turned her attention to the rappers.

"What kind of song was that, you two? I'm delirious and I may become a cripple?" Twilight shouted at the two strongest Jinchuriki.

"Hey, you are delirious." The two said as they chuckled. Twilight then used magic to make two bricks knock out the two Jinchuriki.

"Well, at least they gave you a birthday gift." Kokuou said as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

**Next time, it's Spike's birthday but something goes wrong as he becomes a greedy giant dragon. Team Foxes must work fast to get their fellow Jinchuriki back to normal or he'll trash the town.**

**Also, if you're going to comment, use this Youtube link before you do. Use this link: watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ. Tell me if I had...nah, can't tell you. Its a surprise.**


	30. Secret of My Excess

The Library

"No distractions. Today is too important. Re-shelving day." Twilight said. Naruto then seemingly hung upside down from the ceiling.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Shush, need concentration. _Understanding Medieval Equestria_ goes in Pony History. _Modern Spellcasting_. That's Classics. _The Art of the To-Do List_... actually, I kinda wanna read that again." Twilight said as she was redoing the shelves. Kokuou looked at a certain book.

"_All Guys Ever Wanted to Know About Girls (But Were Afraid to Ask)_. Hmm." Kokuou said went into the next room to read the book. Meanwhile, Spike was laughing.

"Spike! What are you laughing at?" Twilight asked.

"This little beauty is my birthday present to myself! It's a fire ruby! I've been aging it for months, and it's almost ripe!" Spike said as he hit the ruby making the sound as a tuning fork. Suddenly, the books fall off the book shelves.

"Hey, you took my advice! Just use the whole floor as one big shelf." Spike said as he giggled. Twilight then growls.

***Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Song: Blue Bird***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Secret of My Excess*_

As Naruto and Kurama work to help Twilight fix the library back up, they hear a voice.

"Hellooo?" A voice called out from outside the library door. When the door opened, it was Sweetie Belle. "Anypony home?"

"Oh hey, Sweetie Belle!" Naruto called out. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just..Is that a _fire ruby_?! Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, pristine facets..." Sweetie Belle said.

"And totally delicious." Spike added.

_'Looks like Sweetie Belle learned a few things about gems from Rarity.' _Kurama thought.

"Uhh... if you guys don't mind?" Kokuou asked from the other room.

"Oh, uh, of course. I just came to visit because Rarity kicked me out of the boutique..." Sweetie Belle then turned to Spike. "Did you say... delicious?"

"Sure did! Next week's my birthday, and this is my birthday dinner." Spike said with glee.

"I hope it's as tasty as it is beautiful, Spike. I've never seen anything quite so stunning before." Spike saw that Sweetie Belle looked sad.

"Gosh... you really like it, huh?" Spike asked.

"Like it? It's _beautiful_." Spike looked at the ruby for a few seconds and sighed.

"Then you should have it. This beautiful gem was meant to be with you." Spike said as he grabbed Sweetie Belle's hand and put the ruby in her hand.

"I don't know what to say..." Sweetie Belle said with joy. "This is so thoughtful. Oh, thank you Spike!" Before she left, Sweetie Belle kissed Spike's cheek, leaving a lipstick mark on his cheek. "Thank you _so_ much!" Sweetie Belle then left. Spike then fell but was caught by Kurama.

"Nice job bro. You just impressed a lady." Kurama said. Spike got up and rubbed the cheek.

"I will never wash this cheek again." Spike said as he sighed. Meanwhile, Kokuou was still reading the book.

"Oh yeah." Kokuou said as he was reading the book's contents. From his blind spot, Kurama hit his head and knocked him out.

"Cut this foolishness out. Let's go." Kurama said as he left Kokuou.

1 week later

Team Foxes were setting up the decorations for Spike's birthday.

"Heh. Everything looks alright." Ginkaku stated.

"Just about finished, Spike? Everypony will be here soon." Twilight asked as Spike finished the decorations.

"There. Perfect! Everything looks perfect!" Spike said as he came down the ladder.

"Not quite everything." Twilight said as she hovered the washcloth over to Spike.

"A washcloth? I don't get it." Spike said as he grabbed the cloth. Twilight then looked at him which made Spike realize what she said. "Ah, no way, Twilight. I said I wasn't gonna wash the cheek that Sweetie Belle kissed, and I meant it!" Spike crossed his arms and turned around. The lipstick mark Sweetie Belle left was now a dirty patch. Twilight got in a ready stance but surprisingly, Naruto, the Gold and Silver Brothers, and Kurama got in a ready stance as well.

"It's over, Spike! I'm cleaning that cheek!" Twilight said as she darted at Spike. Spike jumped out of the way but Naruto and Kurama pounced.

"Here dragon-dragon-dragon!" Naruto said as he attempted to put his own weight on Spike but the dragon moved to the left.

"It's mine!" Spike said as he tried to get out the door but Kurama put his magic on the door to stop him.

"Sorry buddy, but that mark is coming off." Kurama said with a malicious grin.

"Leave me alone!"

"Never!" Twilight said as she tried to use her magic to pull him back but he kept running. Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie appeared and blew a party hooter. Spike was on the other side of the room.

"Happy birthday!" Pinkie Pie said as she threw confetti on her fellow pseudo-Jinchuriki. As Spike enjoyed the confetti, Twilight wiped the stain off Spike's cheek. Spike was disappointed.

Later

"All right, party time!" Shukaku shouted as he came in through the door. The team came in with each of them having a gift.

"Are those... for me?" Spike asked.

"You bet they are, birthday boy." Applejack said.

"Happy birthday, Spike." Fluttershy said. Everyone placed their gifts on Spike and he fell over. When he got up, he looked a bit upset.

"Don't you know you get presents on your birthday?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville... I usually just get one present... from Twilight. A book." Spike said as his eyes narrowed.

"Really?" Kokuou said as he looked at twilight who had a wrapped book. She then hid the book and smiled.

"Well, we know what to give you as a present." Naruto said as Killer B came by his side.

"Hey Spike..." The two started to sang until the Mane Six, Yugito and Fu clawed their faces while in Version 2 state.

"We had enough of your singing for a while!" The girls said as the two Jinchuriki held their bleeding faces.

"We were just kidding guys. Here Spike, this is my present." Naruto said as he gave the dragon his present. When Spike opened it, it was an exact replica of a Leaf Village flak jacket.

"What's this?" Spike asked.

"It's a Leaf Village flak jacket. Yugito helped me make that for you." Naruto stated. Spike tried it on and it was a perfect fit. "Now, you look like a Leaf Village Shinobi." Naruto and Spike both fist-bumped.

Later

Spike opened all of his presents and was happy.

"Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket. I really needed a new one." Spike said as he hugged her.

"C'mon, Spike, you already thanked me fifteen times. I'm startin' to get a little embarrassed." Applejack said as she blushed.

"I know I keep thanking you guys, but I'm just so grateful. I wish this party could last forever." Pinkie Pie, who was jumping on a balloon, pops it and dashed near Spike.

"Duh! The party can't last forever 'cause you have to go to Sugarcube Corner, 'cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you, 'cause it's your birthday!" Pinkie Pie said.

"No way!" Spike said as he ran out the door.

"I said the party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't need to end right now!" Pinkie Pie said but it was too late as Spike already left.

Sugarcube Corner

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Cake!" Spike said as he came in.

"There's the dragon of the hour! Happy birthday, Spike!" Mr. Cake greeted the dragon.

"Thanks!"

"When we found out it was your birthday, we couldn't resist trying out a new recipe, sapphire!" Mrs. Cake said as she gave the sapphire cypcake to spike who eyes glinted.

"Wow!" Spike grabbed the cupcake and headed out the door. "Thank you so much!" Spike then saw that Mrs. Cake was holding her stomach. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Spike." Mrs. Cake said. Spike then left the store not knowing that Mrs. Cake was expecting.

Ponyville

"Man, first I get a bunch of great presents from my best friends, and now an amazing sapphire cupcake! Hohoh, what a day!" Spike then bumped into Ms. Cheerilee. "Whoa! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Cheerilee!"

"That's okay. What's got you so excited?" Ms. Cheerilee asked.

"Pinkie Pie told me I should come see the Cakes, so they could give me a cake 'cause it's my birthday today." Spike said as he bit into his cupcake.

"Well, happy birthday, Spike! I wish I had something to give you! Uh... oh!" Cheerilee got a hat. "Here you go!"

"Wow, really?"

"Sure! Everypony should get fun gifts on their birthday! Have a great birthday, Spike." Ms. Cheerilee then left.

"I wish every day was my birthday..." Spike said to himself. "Pinkie Pie mentions my birthday to the Cakes, and I get a cupcake. I mention it to Cheerilee, and I get this great hat." Spike then sees a filly bouncing a ball. "Hmmm, I wonder... Hey there, Lickety Split! That's a pretty cool ball you got there! Did you know it's my birthday?" Soon, Spike got the ball as well.

A few minutes later

"This is unbelievable!" Spike said as he got so many gifts. He then saw a mare known as Junebug. "Hey Junebug! It's my birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Spike." Junebug said as she started walking.

"Aren't you gonna give me something? You know, like a birthday present?" Spike asked

"Um, I... I don't have anything." Junebug said.

"Well how about those flowers? I'll take those"- Spike said as he reached for the flowers but a hand grabbed Spike's arm. It belonged to Ginkaku. Behind him were Naruto, Kinkaku, and Twilight.

"Spike! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginkaku asked. Ginkaku then turned to Junebug. "Sorry Junebug, I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away."

"Uh, no problem... H-Happy birthday, Spike!" Junebug said as she left. When Junebug was out of range, Twilight gave Spike a good scolding.

"What are you doing? You're out here demanding gifts now?" Twilight asked angrily. Spike realized what was wrong and released the ball from his tail and shook his head.

"Wow, you're right, guys. I don't know what got into me. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back." Spike said.

"See bro. You do the right thing and you won't be in trouble." Naruto said as he patted Spike's back. They then left Spike.

"Bye!" Spike said but Spike put on a creepy smile as he chuckled. "Who else has a present for 'Spikey-wikey'?" Spike's eyes then turned red.

The next day

Naruto and Kokuou came into the room to wake up Twilight and spike to begin training.

"Twilight, Spike, its time for"- Naruto said as his eyes grew wide.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto and Kokuou shouted in unison. This woke Twilight up who quickly noticed that a pile of stuff was on top of Spike's bed.

"I can't believe you! Where'd you get all this"- Twilight said as she started moving the stuff but she then gasped when she and the others saw Spike as a taller dragon.

"What happened?" Spike asked as he yawned and hissed.

* * *

"What's happening to me guys?!" Spike asked.

"I don't know! Think back to last night. Did something happen? Spike? What did you do after we saw you?" Naruto asked as he shook the dragon back and forth.

"I went to talk... to..." Spike said but he eyed an Earth globe and walked towards it with awe.

"Spike?" Naruto asked with concern as spike kept spinning the globe with his finger.

"_Spike_!" Twilight shouted. She then used her magic to lift the globe into the air causing Spike to fall and regain his senses.

"Huh?" Spike said as he rubbed his head.

"You went to talk to who?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, um... I don't remember." He then looked at the globe again. "Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?"

"Huh?" Twilight said in confusion before Spike grabbed the globe at a fast speed. He then put the globe on his pile by his bed. Spike then grabbed a book.

"What about this book?" Spike asked. Naruto then used magic to pry the book from him.

"Spike, something's wrong. You're so greedy." Naruto said.

"My arms aren't usually..." Spike's voice then gets deeper as if he hits puberty. "...this long either." Spike then realizes his change. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know buddy but we're going to get you help." Kokuou assured.

The Doctor's Office

After recruiting Kurama and the Gold and Silver Brothers, Twilight, Kokuou, and Naruto took Spike to the vet. Spike tried to grab an instrument but Kurama slapped his hand.

"Well now, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"This is Spike." Twilight said as Spike reached for the instrument but Kinkaku slapped him this time. "And something's wrong with him." Kurama slapped him again. "He used to be half this size! And he keeps trying to take things that aren't.." Another slap, please. "...his!"

"All right then, let's just have a look see, shall we? Widdul guy not feewing too good? Who's a brave widdul boy, huh? Who's a brave one?" The doctor said playfully. Spike then spit out a bunch of fire that whizzed past the doctor.

"So? What do you think, Doctor?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is. He's a dragon." The doctor said. Kurama and the others facepalmed.

"That's not the problem. He's always been a dragon." Twilight said.

"Oh. Well, that would explain it. Listen, I don't know anything about dragons, I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." Twilight said. Spike tried to go for the instrument one last time so Naruto pushed the dragon out the door.

The Vet

The vet was examining Spike while Team Foxes, Twilight, and Kokuou wait anxiously.

"Hm, well, I'm flummoxed. Y'bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds. Snake even faster, but... to be honest, I've never seen a real live dragon before." The vet stated. Team Foxes and Kokuou walk over to a table and banged their heads on the tables multiple times. Spike then snorts.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Sit." The vet said to spike as if he was a dog. Spike then pants like a dog as the doctor gave him a treat.

"Thanks anyway. C'mon, Spike." Twilight said as she grabbed Spike and left. The others followed.

Zecora's Hut

At Zecora's place, Zecora used a watch to try to hypnotize Spike. Spike wasn't fooled and tried to grab it only for Zecora to snatch it back away from the dragon.

"Ooh, he is starting to mature. Of this fact I am quite sure." Zecora said. The others' eyes grew wide.

"Mature? So he's just... growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things." Twilight said. Zecora then led others to a pot of water.

"A dragon's heart is prone to greed, a steady diet to make growth speed." Zecora said as she spread some green dust in the water. "Then, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise." The dust turned into Spike which then started grabbing objects and eventually turns into a nasty creature. "If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect more growth will certainly occur – he is going to turn into a monster." The team then gasps.

"You mean the more things a dragon collects, the bigger and greedier he gets?" Twilight asked.

"Not only that, but he has the chakra of the strongest Biju at his disposal. How do we stop him?" Naruto asked. Kokuou turned around and sweated badly.

"If his monstrous ways you wish to impede, you must prevent him from practicing greed." Zecora explained.

"Uh guys..." Kokuou said. The others heard and turned around to see Zecora's hut empty. Spike then took the brew-pot without them noticing. Zecora was not happy. The team laughed nervously before they raced after Spike to get the stuff back.

Ponyville

The team raced quickly to find Spike.

"Where is he?" Kurama asked.

"Get away from her, you brute!" Apple Bloom shouted. The team turned around the bend to see Apple Bloom and Scootaloo fighting for Scootaloo's scooter.

"Spike want!" Spike shouted.

"You're not getting my scooter!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Spike want!" Spike shouted. The team could see that he was going to try to enter Version 1 mode so they acted quickly.

"Hey, Spike! Check out this _amazing_ broom!" Kinkaku shouted so he could hear. Spike saw the broom and hissed.

"C'mon, big boy! Look at this incredible broom!" Twilight said in a sing-song voice.

"_Spike want_!" Spike shouted as he increased in size and let the two fillies go which resulted in them crashing.

"If you want it, come get it!" Naruto said as he and the others lured Spike away.

The Library

They were eventually able to get Spike back to the library.

"Spike want!" Spike shouted again.

"Alright then, go fetch!" Kurama shouted when he threw the broom inside the library with Spike going after it. The team closed the door. Spike then pounded on the door. "Nice try little man, but there is no way we're letting you out!" When he stopped, they opened it slowly to find that Spike took all of the books and put them on his pile.

"Oh Spike, I just re-shelved this room!" Twilight complained. Twilight and Naruto used their magic to levitate the books away from Spike. This resulted in Spike hitting the floor. The team closed the door again to think of a plan. Suddenly, they hear a crash and opened the door. They saw a hole in the wall that resembled Spike's outline.

"Nice job Twilight, you just made things worst." Kinkaku said sarcastically.

"Kinkaku, now is not the time for jokes." Naruto said as he reprimanded the pseudo-Jinchuriki.

"Its never a good time." Kinkaku said.

"We have to stop him." Naruto said. They all ran through the door and headed after him.

Sweet Apple Acres

When they arrived they saw a bunch of the trees had no apples or leaves.

"Now who in Ponyville would steal my apples? For that matter, who would steal my leaves?" Applejack asked herself as she, Shukaku, and Han looked at the strange occurrence.

"Guys, help! Spike's running wild and I need you to lasso him!" Twilight shouted. They all thought they were playing a joke and just laughed.

"Oh, that's a good one, Twilight. Sweet little Spike, running wild. Ha, what a laugh." Applejack said.

"Oh really? Then, is that a joke?" Kurama asked. The team saw Spike run by them with leaves and apples in his hands. Two of the leaves fell on Applejack to make a moustache. The team just smirked at Applejack.

"Twilight, Naruto, get my rope." Applejack said. After getting some rope, they decided to catch the dragon. When they saw him, he saw an apple. The team pounced to catch him but Spike ducked to reach for the apple. Applejack, Kokuou, and Twilight were tied to one tree, Kurama and Shukaku to another one, and Naruto, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and Han to another. Spike looked at them and roared.

"Well, nice plan Applejack!" Shukaku said. Rainbow Dash came by and saw the team tied up. She then laughed and was rolling on the ground.

"Don't tell me! You-you tied yourselves up?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said as Kokuou, Kurama and Han each broke the rope with their superior strength. When the team got out of the rope, they heard a mare scream.

"What the hell was that?" Kurama asked.

"Sounded like Fluttershy to me!" Rainbow Dash shouted. They all dashed to find Fluttershy.

Fluttershy's cottage

As they neared the cottage, they ran into the others.

"We could hear her screams from a mile away. What happened?" Yagura asked.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy!?" Twilight called out.

"I'm up here!" Fluttershy said. they looked up to find Fluttershy dangling from a tree.

"What happened here?" Son Goku asked.

"I was helping my squirrel friends with a dance step, and all of a sudden, a giant, rampaging d-d-d-dragon stormed through!" Fluttershy explained.

"That was Spike!" Kurama shouted.

"Spike? But why would Spike steal my chicken coop? He just pulled it out of the ground and filled it with a bunch of apples and stuff!"

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Utakata asked. They then heard Pinkie Pie and Rarity scream.

"We'll explain along the way." Kurama said. They all went to find the two mares.

Ponyville

"I see! So, we have to stop him from taking stuff?" Utakata asked as he processed the entire information.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy." Kurama added. When they arrived at Sugarcube Corner, they saw Rarity hiding and Pinkie Pie was hitting Spike with cake.

"Back! Get back!" Pinkie Pie said as she was throwing cakes at Spike who was only putting the stuff in the chicken coop.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop giving him cake!" Gyuki shouted.

"I'm not giving him cake, I'm _assaulting_ him with cake!" Pinkie Pie stated. Spike then grabbed all of the cakes and other desserts before Pinkie Pie could get any more 'ammo'. She then fell on the floor. " How dare you take the cake!" After Spike put the desserts in the chicken coop, he grew large and broken through the roof. He then grabbed the chicken coop and walked off. He even took the roof.

"He's completely out of control! Who knows where he'll go next!" Twilight said.

Carousel Boutique

Sweetie Belle put on a dress with the ruby as a necklace.

"It sure was nice of Spike to give me this ruby." Sweetie Belle said, not knowing that Spike was looking at her through the window.

Ponyville

Ponies were growing hysterical because of Spike's rampage.

"Darn it all! Where is that lizard?" Shukaku asked. They then heard a scream and looked. Spike was full grown. His spines and tail were longer.

"Put me down!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she was trapped in the dragon's tail.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shouted. Naruto had enough and climbed up to Spike's eyes.

"Bro snap out of it! You're not like this! You have to stop it!" Naruto shouted. Spike didn't listen and started swatting at Naruto with his tail. While he was able to dodge it a couple of times, he was eventually hit by the tail and sent into the river. "That failed."

"Naruto!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Look! The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Spike tried to swat at them but kept missing each time. So, he grabbed a water tower and headed up a mountain. He then lured in the Wonderbolts and stuck them inside the water tower. He then put the water tower on the mountain. He then roared in victory.

"Oh be quiet." Sweetie Belle said as she got the dragon's attention. "You've got nothing to be proud of. You steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, and use _me_ as a weapon against my friends! You're nothing but a mean dragon!" Spike looked at the ruby Sweetie Belle had. Sweetie Belle noticed and covered it. "Oh no. You are not getting _this_ gemstone!" Spike snorted in response. "This was given to me by my friend Spike... the best dragon friend I know. I would never give it to someone like you!" Spike looked at the ruby and remembered when he gave it to Sweetie Belle.

Flashback

_"Here, Sweetie Belle, you take it. It would mean even more to see you happy than to eat it myself."_ Spike said as he gave Sweetie Belle the ruby.

_"I... I don't know what to say. This is just so thoughtful." _Sweetie Belle said as she gave Spike a kiss.

Present Time

Spike was quite sad that he caused all of this damage. Spike then roared as if in pain and held his head.

"Hey, something's wrong with Spike." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Is it the ruby?" Kurama asked in confusion.

"What is your problem?" Sweetie Belle asked as she turned back to the dragon and noticed his change. The dragon then turned back to a normal-looking Spike. "Spike?! _You're_ the rampaging dragon?" Spike couldn't answer as he and Sweetie Belle fell towards the ground. Pinkie Pie was looking through binoculars.

"Somepony do something!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Choumei and Rainbow Dash flew into the air to catch them.

"Sweetie Belle, there's something I have to tell you. In case, we don't make it." Spike said. Sweetie Belle stopped him from talking. She then kissed him on the lips just as Choumei and Rainbow Dash caught them.

"We got them!" Choumei stated. The team saw the water tower fall to reveal the Wonderbolts who were scared for their lives. They regain their composure and flew off into the sky.

Later

The team was overlooking the repairs and saw Spike sitting on the bridge by himself. They couldn't blame him. It was his greed that fueled his rampage, not himself.

"Spike, I'm proud of you." Sweetie Belle said as she sat by the dragon.

"Proud of _me_? What did I accomplish?" Spike asked.

"You stopped yourself from hurting anypony and you remembered how important I was to you. You are my hero, Spike!" Sweetie Belle said as she kissed the dragon once more. The two then wrapped their tails together. The team was watching and they all put on a smile.

"That's my bro!" Naruto said.

"You have a problem with this Rarity? She is your little sister." Kokuou asked.

"No. My sister looks quite happy." Rarity said.

"Heh. Guess our little dragon may actually have himself a little fillyfriend of his own." Shukaku stated.

The next day

**Spike**: _Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world._ Well... almost anything. Team Foxes then came behind Spike.

"Hey Spike, let's go to the hospital." Kurama said.

"What for?" Spike asked.

"It's a surprise." Spike put down the pen and headed to the hospital. Before he left, he looked at a frame. It turns out, Spike actually framed the kiss Sweetie Belle gave him.

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

Meet the new Kids:

Everyone was waiting outside the room to hear about Cakes' new child. Mr. Cake came outside and was crying.

"Mr. Cake, is something wrong?" Spike asked.

"Come look." Mr. Cake said as he showed them through the window. They looked inside to see two baby ponies. "The one on the left is my son Pound Cake. And the one on the right is my daughter Pumpkin Cake." The girls all let out a collective 'Awww' while the guys just smiled.

"They look great, Mr. Cake. You'll make a fine father." Han said as he patted the crying father.

"*Sniffs* Thanks, Han." Mr. Cake said. Pinkie Pie was very excited to have some playmates.

Three days later:

"Are you sure you two will be fine babysitting?" Twilight asked Kokuou and Pinkie Pie. They decided to babysit the kids while the Cakes went on a short trip for the day.

"No sweat, Twilight. I've handled worse things than children. We'll be fine." Kokuou said as he and Pinkie Pie held the sleeping children in their hands.

"Okayyy. Just let us know if something's up." Kurama said.

"We know. Now, go enjoy your day everyone." Pinkie Pie said. The others smiled and walked off. Kokuou closed the door.

A few hours later:

When the others came by, Pinkie Pie and Kokuou were exhausted. Kokuou was asleep on the floor with Pinkie Pie on top of him.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" Naruto asked.

"Shh." The two gestured. The Cakes arrived and were proud of Pinkie Pie and Kokuou for taking good care of the children. They relinquished the kids and the others walked off.

"I hate babysitting. I swear, if I ever have kids, I won't survive." Kokuou said as the others walked to the Jinchuriki's house.

"Don't speak like that little brother. It may come back to bite your butt."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Kokuou said.

* * *

**You were thinking that I would be doing the 'Baby Cakes' episode but you all should use your imagination to see what happened. The same result will happen so you all decide what happened in those hours Kokuou and Pinkie Pie took care of the kids.**

**Next time, the team search for a missing Applejack after a rodeo. Will the team find her or lose a valuable member of the Elements forever? **


	31. The Last Roundup

Kokuou, Shukaku, and their Jinchuriki were with Apple Bloom watching Applejack practice for the rodeo. The five of them were amazed by her skill. When she finished with her practice, she crossed her arms and smirked.

"All right Applejack! You're sure to knock everypony's hat off at the Equestria Rodeo competition!" Apple Bloom said.

"Aw shucks, Apple Bloom. I sure hope so." Applejack said.

"You will. With all of those blue ribbons you've won, I'm confident you'll win this rodeo and become the champion." Kokuou said. Applejack blushed and turned away.

"Heh. Looks like things will get interesting around here." Gaara said.

"You bet." Shukaku said.

***Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Song: Blue Bird***

* * *

_*Episode Title: The Last Roundup*_

Rainbow Dash and Naruto were setting up banners on the Town Hall. When they finished, they were amazed by the work they put in. Suddenly, lightning whizzed by Rainbow Dash and although she dodged it, it singed part of her tail. After the lightning came by Rainbow Dash, it shocked Naruto.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto shouted as his skeleton showed up like he was in a X-ray. When the lightning finished shocking the Jinchuriki, he was burnt greatly. "Ow."

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said as she looked up to see a dark cloud. They saw that Derpy was jumping happily on said cloud. "Now, careful, Derpy! Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done." Derpy stopped bouncing and opened her crossed eyes to reveal that the Town Hall was in disarray. One part of the building almost hit Naruto but he managed to step out of the way before it did.

"I just don't know what went wrong." Derpy said as she jumped on the cloud again but she got shocked this time.

"Yeah. It's a mystery." Rainbow Dash said as she finished putting the nail on the banner to hold it still.

"Nice work, Rainbow Dash." Derpy said as she flew backwards but ended up hitting her butt against the wood pillar of the Town Hall. It fell and rainbow Dash flew up to catch it but she crashed through and fell, letting out a yelp. The team arrived and looked inside the hole. Shukaku snickered when he saw Rainbow Dash inside and this resulted in her throwing a piece of wood at the tanuki.

"You okay, Rainbow Dash? Anything I can do to help?" Derpy asked. Rainbow Dash flew out of the hole and ranted at the poor Pegasi.

"No! Nothing! In the name of Celestia, just sit there and do nothing!" Rainbow Dash shouted at Derpy. The team felt bad for Derpy. Because of her condition, she was very clumsy and had a bad case of bad luck. Derpy sat down but cracks formed and Derpy fell through the hole but no without pulling Rainbow Dash in with her.

"Oops. My bad."

"*Sigh* I'll get them." Utakata said as he jumped in the hole to fish them out.

"Applejack! Applejack! Applejack! Applejack!" The crowd chanted as Applejack came out.

"Everypony, can I get your attention? Attention please!" The mayor said announced which resulted in the crowd to stop their chanting. "Yes, we are all here to send Applejack to compete in this year's Equestria Rodeo competition in Canterlot." The crowd cheered again just as Rainbow Dash came out of the hole. "And, I want to thank Applejack in advance, for generously offering up her prize money to fix town hall." Derpy was barely out of the hole but she joined in the cheering.

"Yeah, Applejack! Whoohoo!" Derpy shouted as she fell in again. Utakata only smiled as he grabbed her and got her out of the hole.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" The male Jinchuriki and Biju chanted as they pumped their fists in the air again.

"Oh, shucks. I'm not much for speeches." Applejack said.

"Bahh, you're no good." Saiken said.

"Buuut, this here is the nicest send off anypony could ask for. Y'all have been cheering me on in every rodeo since I was a little little pony. So it seems only fittin' to use my winnings to fix up town hall. I promise to make Ponyville proud." Applejack said and the crowd cheered again.

Later

"I want you to show all them high-falutin' rodeo ponies what a _real_ rodeo pony's like!" Granny Smith said as she encouraged her granddaughter.

"You betcha, Granny Smith." Applejack said.

"And bring back all that money!" The mayor said.

"You betcha, Mayor."

"And have fun. And don't be nervous." Pinkie Pie said as Applejack smiled and headed for the train. "Or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would! And eat peanuts and popcorn and taffy and taffy gives lots of nervous energy!" Pinkie Pie then ate some candy.

"Just do your best, Applejack." Twilight said.

"I'll do better than my best!"

"Hey Applejack!" Kokuou said. Applejack turned around just as Kokuou kissed her on her lips for a few seconds. She was shocked and was blushing greatly while the other ponies only smiled while the team smirked upon seeing Applejack being embarrased. Kokuou then finished but still held her. "You do your best, okay?"

"I will Kokuou!" Applejack said embarrassingly just as Kokuou let her go.

"The train to Canterlot is about to leave! All aboard who's coming aboard!" The train guard said.

"Guess that means me." Applejack said.

"Seeya in a week!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Bring back those blue ribbons, Applejack! Show them the true might of the Jinchuriki!" Han exclaimed.

"Darn tootin'!" Applejack said as she got on the train. "See y'all in a week, with a big bag full of blue ribbons!" Applejack said to her friends. Everybody was able to say goodbye just as the train left for Canterlot.

"And drink sarsaparilla!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Everyone looked at her. "What? It gives you extra sass." Everyone shook their heads and walked off.

1 week later-Apple Family Barn

The team was setting up the surprise party for Applejack when she returned from the rodeo.

"Oh, I hope Applejack is surprised by this surprise party!" Fluttershy said.

"Don't forget dear, that is the point of a surprise party." Matatabi said.

"I know, but I hope she isn't so surprised she's startled, because while being surprised can be nice, being startled can be... very startling." Fluttershy replied as she got a streamer from Rainbow Dash.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie shouted, causing Fluttershy to fall back.

"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me." Fluttershy said after gaining her breath.

"Sorry! I was just practicing my "surprise!" for when we surprise Applejack with this super cool party for becoming rodeo champion of Equestria!" Fluttershy sighed and walked off until Pinkie Pie did the same thing again. "_Surprise_!" Fluttershy then fell again.

"Quiet, Pinkie, I think Applejack's coming!" Twilight said as she looked out the window.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up!" Pinkie Pie said as she was making various faces. The team were surprised by how far she could stretch her face when they were watching her. So, they all hid and turned off the lights. When the door opened

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they came out. Big McIntosh even blew a kazoo.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie shouted a bit too late. "Aw, shoot!" They then saw that is was the mailman.

"Wow, this is the best surprise ever! How did you know it was my birthday?" The mailpony said. Everyone, except for the Jinchuriki and Biju, were frowning and lowered their heads. After he pulled out the letter, Kokuou grabbed the letter but suddenly, Twilight slammed the door in front of the mailpony. Choumei felt bad for him so, she grabbed a slice of cake and gave it to him. "Thanks!" Choumei closed the door.

"Who's it from, Kokuou? What's it say?" Apple Bloom asked the dolphin-horse.

"It's from Applejack." Kokuou said with joy. "_Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville._" Everyone then gasped. "_...Don't worry, will send money soon._" "That's all there is." Everyone then gasped again.

"Applejack's... not comin' back?" Apple Bloom asked, who was now sad.

"What do you mean Applejack's not coming back?! She loves Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"And she loves Sweet Apple Acres!" Granny Smith

"And she loves her family!" Apple Bloom said as she looked like she was going to cry any given minute.

"And she loves Kokuou!" Choumei shouted.

"Oh, something just dreadful must have happened to Applejack to make her not return!" Rarity shouted.

"Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared!" Fluttershy said.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Rainbow dash exclaimed. As the others exited the door, Kokuou spoke a few words to the Apple family.

"Don't worry. We'll search all of Equestria if we have to. We'll bring her back. I promise." Kokuou assured.

"Y'all are the best." Apple Bloom said.

"You can count on us! Believe it!" Naruto said as the others left.

"Thank you, everyone!" Granny Smith said. Before Kokuou left, Granny Smith said some words to him. "Kokuou, you just might make the perfect grandson-in-law." Kokuou laughed nervously for a few seconds before he ran out the door to search for his missing marefriend. Granny Smith then turned to Big McIntosh. "Our little bushel just lost one apple." The Apple family then lowered their heads.

* * *

Canterlot

Choumei flew the entire team to Canterlot to search for their missing comrade. After arriving, they went to the area where the rodeo took place. They all split into teams to search. No matter who they talked to, they had no luck. After a little while, there were no more ponies to ask. The team sat on some benches while Naruto looked around for anyone. After finding a mare who knew, Naruto called them over. She said she knew where applejack left after the rodeo. She showed them the map and directed to where she went. The girls' mouths dropped while the guys' veins were showing. They all jumped on Choumei and flew south. While in the air, they were talking but Pinkie Pie crossed her legs and grunted.

"I hope this lead doesn't turn out to be a dead end. I don't wanna go home empty-hooved after promising we'd find her." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't know how we'll break it to the Apple family." Fluttershy said.

"I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville!" Twilight said.

"I don't know how I'll make it to the next stop!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"If you wizz on me pony, I'll drop you from 200 feet in the air!" Choumei shouted. Naruto had enough.

"Enough of this! All of you!" Naruto shouted. This stopped the negative talk. "We'll find her!"

"He's right. Applejack is our friend!" Spike exclaimed. Everyone agreed. They saw a town similar to Appleloosa so, Choumei descended to the ground and everyone got out.

"This is Dodge Junction, girls. Applejack is supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended." Twilight said.

"All right, let's fan out and try to find her." Naruto said.

"Pickles!" Pinkie pie suddenly shouted as she rushed to the bathroom. She then knocked on the door rapidly. "Hurryhurryhurryhurryhurry! Hurry it up in there!" The toilet then flushed.

"Huh, some ponies. Sheesh." Applejack said in the outhouse. Pinkie Pie's ears perked up and ran.

"Applejack!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she ran to find the team. "I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" The team went after Pinkie Pie and came around the corner to find Applejack.

"Oh, Applejack, thank heavens!" Rarity said. Kokuou then hugged Applejack. Kokuou could see sadness instead of happiness on her face.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Fluttershy said. Pinkie Pie was bouncing because she found Applejack first.

"I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" Pinkie Pie said as she was bouncing around but she then stopped and crossed her legs. "Be right back." Pinkie Pie ran into the outhouse.

"Uh, hey, everypony. What's up?" Applejack greeted the team.

"Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why are you here?" Yugito asked.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Do you have any snacks?" Pinkie Pie asked as she returned.

"AJ, what happened? You better tell us now!" Kinkaku asked in a loud voice. She lowered her head and looked down while the team waited. Before she could say anything, everyone heard a pony call out Applejack.

"Applejack? Are these some of your Ponyville friends?" The pony asked.

"We sure are!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And you are...?" Shukaku asked flatly.

"Why, I'm Cherry Jubilee, boss of Cherry Hill Ranch. Hasn't Applejack told ya? I saw her compete at the Equestria Rodeo. Never saw anypony win so many ribbons in all my life." The pony said as she greeted herself. The team raised their eyebrows and looked at Applejack with a suspicious look

"Aw shucks, Miss Jubilee. You don't have to go into all that." Applejack stated.

"Oh, she's so modest. Anyway, I can always use a pony with quick hooves and a strong back. So, when I heard Applejack was looking for a change of scenery, I snapped her up as quick as I could and brought her to Dodge Junction. Well, I'll let you catch up with your friends. See you back at the ranch." Cherry then left Applejack with her friends.

"_Change of scenery_"? What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Son Goku asked.

"No big deal, guys. I thought cherries would be a nice change from apples, so I took the job and came here. That's it. End of story." Applejack said immediately.

"Bull*bleep*! You left us who are your friends and comrades, especially Kokuou who is your coltfriend, your family and everyone back in Ponyville just to work on some stupid cherry ranch? You trying to play us for idiots!?" Shukaku said in a loud but caring voice. This surprised the team as they were shocked by how much Shukaku cared.

"Sorry, but that's all there is to tell. Thanks for checkin' on me, but y'all can go home now. Tell my family hi, and that I'm doing A-okay." Applejack said as she started walking.

"Excuse me, AJ, but we didn't travel _all over Equestria_ searching for you to come home without you!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Well I didn't ask you to come lookin' for me! There is nothin' to tell and I am _not_ going back to Ponyville!" Applejack said as she galloped but Naruto got in her way and held his hands out.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto shouted as he blocked her way.

"Move Naruto!" Applejack demanded.

"Not until you tell us why you're here!" Naruto shouted back as he had on his serious face. Applejack had no other choice. Applejack did a cheap shot by swiftly kicking Naruto in the family jewels. "Ahhhh!" Naruto then fell to the ground as Applejack ran off.

"Naruto, you okay?" Kurama asked his Jinchuriki.

"Uggh, I'll manage." Naruto then got up but struggled. "Damn, that girl can kick."

"I don't care what she says, Applejack's not telling us something." Twilight said.

"Twilight's right. We gotta get her to spill the beans." Rainbow Dash said.

"_What_?! She had beans? Ugh, I told her I was snacky!" Pinkie Pie said.

Cherry Sorting Facility

Applejack was waiting in the barn were sorted.

"You ready to put your back into it, Applejack?" Cherry Jubilee asked Applejack.

"Sure am, Miss Jubilee." Applejack said.

"Terr-ific. Come on in, everyone!" Everyone walked in and got to their stations while Naruto glared at Applejack for kicking him earlier.

"What are you all doing here?" Applejack asked.

"We're your cherry sorters fool, ya fool! Let's get started!" Killer B said.

"Fine."

"Haha, red cherries go in one bin, and yellow cherries go in the other." Cherry said as she showed everyone the bins where he cherries go. "Simple as cherry pie." The team sweated as they know things will go bad whenever someone tells them that. "Uh, just one teensy thing to remember – have fun!" She then left them.

"What are you all up to?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"We decided to earn a bit more cash by working alongside you. Have to sustain ourselves until we can get back home to the Shinobi world." Roshi lied. She looked at the old man for a few seconds.

"Uhuh. Well, just remember: No talking about Ponyville." Applejack replied.

"Fine! Why don't you quit talking and get walking?" Rainbow Dash shouted after banging her hand on the assembly line. Applejack walked over to the mechanism and activated it, sending the cherries towards the team. Team Foxes, Dolphin-Horses, Tanuki, Monkeys, Twilight, and Rarity were doing the red cherries while the others were doing the yellow cherries.

"Hey, this is simple." Isobu said as he was having a ball organizing the cherries.

"...So, AJ, how was Canterlot?" Twilight asked as Applejack looked at her slightly angry. "Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town."

"Canterlot was fine." Applejack replied.

"Was the rodeo fun?" Kokuou asked.

"Yes."

"Did you meet some nice ponies there?" Yagura asked as he was right by Applejack.

"Some."

"Really? Did you see Wild Bull Hickok? What about Calamity Mane?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yes, saw 'em both." Applejack said as she gave a glare at Rainbow Dash who crossed her arms and gave an upset look.

"And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?" Rarity asked.

"Um, well, Miss Jubilee had a cherry stand at the rodeo. Real good treats." Applejack said. Soon, the others came over leaving only Naruto, Gaara, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

"Um, excuse me? Fluttershy asked calmly as she and the others tried to keep up.

"Cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, cherry tarts. We struck up a conversation being orchard folk and all." Applejack said, not paying attention to the four remaining workers.

"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" Kinkaku asked.

"Yes."

"Did you tell _her_ why you weren't going back?" Rainbow Dash asked very angry now.

"No, 'cuz it was none of _her_ business!" Applejack shouted.

"Dammit, can't keep up!" Naruto said.

"Is it because I made it rain on you that _one time_?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No!" Applejack shouted. The four remaining workers couldn't keep up as the speed increased tremendously.

"Is it because you were insulted when I gave you that book on organized orchards?" Twilight asked.

"Then what? Why did you run away from your friends and family? WHY?"

"No no NO! I'm not telling you why, so just"– Applejack said before Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_STOP_!" Naruto shouted. This got Applejack's attention as she stopped the wheel. However, the cherries shot off from the line.

"Incoming cherries!" Shukaku shouted as the cherries got over everything, including the team and the entire facility. The girls gasped Applejack looked at her team and narrowed her eyes. She then walked off.

* * *

The team removed their uniforms and cleaned up the place.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Naruto shouted.

"That's 'cause we're playing too nice." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes. Desperate times do call for desperate measures." Rarity said.

"It's time to call in the big guns." Spike said. The team looked at Pinkie Pie who licking cheery mush off of the assembly line. Kokuou shuddered because he kisses those lips.

Cherry Tree Orchard

Applejack was venting her anger by kicking the cherries off the trees.

"Hey Applejack. Need some help?" Pinkie Pie asked as she bounced her way.

"You promise not to ask me any questions?" Applejack asked her fellow pseudo-Jinchuriki.

"I promise." Pinkie Pie stated.

"Have you ever had a cherry changa?" Pinkie Pie asked but remembered that was a question. "Ooh! Sorry, that was a question."

"That kind of question is fine, Pinkie. No, I-I never had a cherry changa."

***SpongeBob-The big laugh(You better listen to this song. It goes with this situation.)***

"Well no wonder, because I made it up myself!" Applejack backed up but Pinkie Pie followed her. "A cherry changa is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a Chimicherry." Applejack was annoyed and tried to finish her work but Pinkie Pie stopped her from trying. "Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or Chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga! What sounds the funniest?" Applejack was getting more and more irritated so she grabbed a basket of cherries and started walking. "I like funny words! One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'! I didn't make that one up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say 'kumquat' all day! Kumquat, kumquat, kumquat! And 'pickle barrel'! Isn't that just the funnest thing to say? Pickle barrel pickle barrel pickle barrel. Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, Chimicherrychanga!"

"_No_! Make it stop, make it stop!" Applejack said as she cowered on the ground and covered her ears. Shukaku placed his hand over Pinkie Pie's mouth who was still chanting.

"The only way to make it stop is for you to spill the beans." Kokuou said as he negotiated with his marefriend.

"Never!" Applejack said. Kokuou smiled maliciously and nodded at Shukaku who took his hand off of Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"Speaking of beans, did you ever realize how many words rhyme with 'beans'? Lean, mean, spleen, unclean, bean..." Pinkie Pie said as she kept talking.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell everypony what's goin' on! Just _please_ stop talkin'!" Applejack said. The others came and silenced Pinkie Pie.

***End The big laugh***

"So, do you promise to tell us?" Naruto asked.

"But... can it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast? I'm plum tuckered out."

"Tomorrow, huh? I don't know..." Rainbow Dash said.

"Do you Pinkie promise?" Pinkie Pie asked as she crossed her hand and placed it on her eye. Applejack then sighed.

"I will tell you the whole truth at breakfast. Pinkie promise." Applejack said as she did the same movements as Pinkie Pie. The girls were smiling cheerfully while the boys weren't as gullible.

The next morning

"I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Applejack." Twilight said as they came to her room.

"Yeah, maybe." Naruto replied as he didn't trust Applejack one bit.

"Don't worry, Naruto. She's gotta 'fess up after making a Pinkie promise." Pinkie Pie said confidently as Han knocked on the door. "Good morning, Applejack. You ready for br"- Pinkie Pie gasped as she saw there was no one in the room.

"We knew it." The guys said. But what came next was a surprise. Pinkie Pie gasped and sucked in a lot of air. She lowered her face and her cheeks turned red.

"This is bad." Kokuou said. "Biju rage." Pinkie Pie then blew steam out of her ears and her eyes took on a death stare.

"_Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise_!" Pinkie Pie shouted almost like a demon shouting. The others followed her as she left the barn.

Train station

Applejack was waiting for the train to arrive.

"_Applejack_!" Pinkie Pie screamed at the top of her lungs. Applejack looked over to see the team plus an angry Pinkie pie running at her. "_You Pinkie promised_!" She shouted in a slightly distorted voice which even scared Shukaku by a little. Applejack yelped and ran away. "Applejack, come back here!" Applejack boarded a carriage pulled by four stallions.

"Giddy up, fellas, I gotta get the heck out of Dodge!" Applejack told the stallions. The stallions neighed and pulled the carriage.

"She's gonna get away!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Oh no, she won't!" Naruto shouted. The team saw another carriage that had two straps. Kokuou and Rainbow Dash got in the straps while the others got on the carriage.

"Follow that stagecoach!" Pinkie Pie demanded. They passed by several ponies and eventually caught up to the carriage. "Oh, we have you now!" They caught up and started hitting against Applejack's carriage.

"Whoa! What the hay?" Applejack asked surprised.

"Pull over, babe!" Kokuou shouted as he kept hitting the cart.

"Hey! Cut that out!" When Han and Kokuou hit it at the same time, Applejack almost fell off. "Whoa!" Applejack then turned to the coach ponies. "I'll pay you double to outrun them." The stallions smirked and tried to run faster but Kokuou was the fastest out of all of the Biju so he was eventually going to catch up.

"We'll pay you triple to slow down!" Twilight shouted and the stallions decreased their speed.

"We have you now!" Shukaku said so Applejack acted quickly.

"I'll pay you quadruple to leave them in the dust!" Applejack shouted. The stallions greatly increased their speed and left them all in the dust. They were coughing.

"That was rude!" Rarity stated.

"Get them! _Get them_!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash!" Kokuou shouted so the two horse greatly increased her speed. Applejack turned around to smirk but her mouth dropped when she saw Kokuou and Rainbow Dash catching up quickly. Kokuou was smirking.

"Hyah! C'mon, y'all! Go, go!" Applejack told the coach ponies. Pinkie Pie then jumped on Applejack's carriage.

"Applejack, you broke your Pinkie promise! Apologize!" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Pinkie, I did not break my promise!" Applejack stated.

"Wha?"

"If y'all reckon back, I told you that I would tell you everything _at breakfast_. But I didn't come to breakfast. I couldn't come to that breakfast, not if it meant telling y'all what happened."

"Well, I... I..."

"I'm sorry, Pinkie, but I can't tell y'all the truth. I just can't."

"Well I heard a sorry in there, so that'll have to do for now. I'll get a real apology later. Rarity, catch me." Pinkie Pie said as she jumped.

"What? Pinkie"- Rarity said as she was confused by Pinkie Pie's request. It was too late for her to realize what Pinkie Pie meant as Pinkie Pie jumped off the carriage and hit Rarity knocking the two off the carriage.

"Rainbow, go back!" Naruto shouted.

"No time! They knew what they were getting into!" Rainbow Dash shouted. They looked back to see Rarity and Pinkie Pie on the ground.

"No other choice, eh?" Naruto asked. Naruto jumped onto the cart.

"Stop this cart now!" Naruto shouted.

"No way Naruto!" Applejack responded. Before Naruto could respond, they hear the warning sign for the train. They look up ahead to see the striped bars going down.

"AJ?" The coach ponies couldn't stop in time and broke through the bars and made it to the other side while the team were stuck. Naruto fell out of the carriage and rolled on the ground.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack shouted as the carriage continued down the road.

"Lady, you're trouble." the four coach ponies said in unison.

"Ha, try and catch me now." Applejack said as she turned around but she saw the team's carriage coming and Naruto decided that enough was enough and switched to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. "Oh, nuts."

"Enough of this!" Naruto shouted as he sped up quickly. The coach ponies sped up but were shocked to see a fully transformed Choumei blocking their path. Applejack tried to bolt but Naruto tackled her and knocked her off of the carriage and sent her to the ground. Her saddle bag fell and all of the ribbons came out. The team then looked at the ribbons.

"Wha"-? Kokuou said in confusion.

"Fine. Now you know." Applejack said as she fell to the ground. She then covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

"Know what?" Gyuki asked.

"Well, just look!" The team looked at the ribbons.

"I am. You won an amazing number of ribbons, just like Miss Jubilee said!" Twilight replied.

"Don't you get it? There's every color of ribbon down there. Every color... but... blue. I came in fourth, third, even second, but I didn't win one first prize, and I certainly didn't win any prize money."

"But the telegram said you were gonna send money." Spike said.

"That's why I came here. I wanted to _earn_ some money. After that big old send off Ponyville gave me, I just didn't have the nerve to come back empty-hooved. I couldn't come home a failure." Applejack said. Kokuou placed his hand on Applejack's shoulder.

"Applejack, you're not a failure. You'll never be." Kokuou said.

"And we're your friends! We don't care if you came in fiftieth place! You're still number one in our books." Rainbow Dash said.

"So... you're not upset, or disappointed?" Applejack asked.

"Nope." Naruto said.

"You don't have to prove yourself with ribbons. You've proven yourself many times before and I'm proud of it." Kokuou said.

"But what about the mayor? I don't think I can face her and tell her I didn't get that money to fix the broken roof." Applejack said.

"Applejack, we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof. But if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts." Fluttershy said. The others nodded and hugged Rainbow Dash. Shukaku and Rainbow Dash, of all people, were crying.

"Dang it! You've making me cry!" Shukaku said as he and Rainbow Dash tried to wipe their tears. They then hugged Applejack.

In the Air

As they all headed back to Ponyville, Applejack took a letter.

**Applejack**: _Dear Princess Celestia, it's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run to your friends and family._

_P.S.(From the Guys): Never Break a Pinkie Promise._

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

Grandson-In-Law?

As the team arrived back in Ponyville, Kokuou and Applejack were walking.

"Nice to be back with ma family." Applejack said.

"It sure is." Kokuou said. Kokuou then remembered something. "Before we went to come find you, Granny Smith told me I might be the perfect grandson-in-law. Haha." Applejack then put her hand to her head.

"I can't believe she said that. Remember when you first had dinner with us?"

Flashback-During the Mane Six and Spike's Month Long Training Period

Kokuou had brought Applejack home after training and started eating with the Apple family, Gaara, Shukaku, and Han.

_"So Applejack, when are you going to start dating Kokuou over here?"_ Granny Smith asked out of the blue. Kokuou spat out his drink while Applejack simply blushed. The others were chuckling, especially Shukaku.

_"Granny Smith!" _Applejack shouted.

_"I'm just saying, you're at the ripe age to start dating." _Kokuou couldn't speak.

_"I have no interest in dating my teacher!" _Applejack said. However, when she looked over at Kokuou, she could see his torso muscles due to Kokuou putting his shirt in the hamper earlier before dinner. _'His muscles...they're so...' _Applejack thought as she was having some dirty thoughts about her and Kokuou. _"Oh, I can't!" _Applejack shouted as she was blushing madly.

_"What are you talking about?" _Kokuou asked.

Present Time

"You were looking at my chest muscles?" Kokuou asked.

"I can't help it! They're so muscular! After what Granny Smith said, it just happens!" Applejack said as she looked away and blushed.

"Sometimes, I wonder what women like you are thinking about." Kokuou said with confusion.

* * *

**Kokuou might make the perfect grandson-in-law? Hmm, it may work. But, we'll have to see about that later on.**

**Next time, the Cutie Mark Crusaders put Ms. Cheerilee and Big McIntosh together with a special potion but realize the horrible side effects that come with the potion. They must need the help of Naruto if they want to fix this mistake. **


	32. Hearts and Hooves Day Part 1

Ponyville

Ah, Hearts and Hooves Day, the Equestria version of Valentine's Day. Couples or herds will be out celebrating this wonderful day. However, a quick prank may be a little obstacle to this peaceful day.

"Hey, someone put graffiti on my house!" A mare shouted as she saw graffiti on her house.

"Mine too!" Another mare shouted as she experienced a similar incident. As many ponies are trying to figure out what happened, a certain knuckleheaded ninja was watching.

"Hehe. Nothing like a morning prank to start one's day." Naruto said with confidence as he teleported before anyone could have the slightest idea that it was his fault this happened. Naruto then headed for the school to watch the kids for today.

***Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Song: Blue Bird***

* * *

_*Episode Title: Hearts and Hooves Day-Part 1*_

Naruto walked along the path and encountered the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were carrying something huge.

"Whoa! That is a big heart!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw the Crusaders' creation.

"You think so? We wanted to make something special this year." Apple Bloom said.

"I'll say. Oh Sweetie Belle, I have something for you." Naruto said as he pulled out an envelope for Sweetie Belle. When she opened it, it was from Spike. She read and immediately blushed.

"Oh, that was so sweet of him." Sweetie Belle said as she gazed off.

"Uggh, ever since Spike went on that rampage, most of the time all she's thinking about is him." Scootaloo said as she gagged. Even Apple Bloom did the same thing.

"Are you two jealous?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? NO way!" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom shouted as they blushed.

"Haha." The bell then rang.

"Oh man. We got to hurry!" Apple Bloom shouted. Naruto then switched to Sage Mode and grabbed the heart.

"I'll help you out!" Naruto then headed for the school along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

A few minutes later

After they arrived and presented the giant heart, everyone was impressed by the hearts.

"I like the red ones." Diamond Tiara said.

"It's lovely. And so... big!" Cheerilee said.

"We just wanted to let you know that we think you're the best teacher in the whole wide world! And we think you're super! And that we love you so so much! And we want you to have the best Hearts and Hooves Day"– Apple Bloom said.

"_Ever!" _The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

"Hehe." Naruto smirked as he put on his big grin.

"Thank you so much, girls. I love it. I really do." Cheerilee said as she was amazed by the work the girls put in the heart.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to the gifts you've gotten from your... very special _somepony_." Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, I don't have a very special somepony at the moment." Cheerille said.

"You don't?" Naruto asked.

"How could somepony as amazing as you not have a very special somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day?" Sweetie Belle asked as well.

"It's alright Sweetie Belle. I have lots of good friends and wonderful students who care about me very much. I'm gonna have an absolutely terrific Hearts and Hooves Day. Alright everypony, who's ready to play "pin the heart on the pony"?" Cheerilee asked. The rest of the little kids started asking to play with Naruto supervising the event.

"If anypony deserves a very special somepony, it's _her." _Apple bloom said. Sweetie Belle then gasped as she got an idea. "Uh, you all right?"

"I'm more than all right. I've just come up with the best idea ever. We're gonna find Miss Cheerilee a very special somepony." Sweetie Belle said.

"That _is_ the best idea ever."

"_Tooold yooou!" _Sweetie Belle said in a sing-song voice.

"So what are we waiting for? Hearts and Hooves Day is almost over! Let's get out there and find somepony special for Cheerilee already."

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!" Scootaloo said as she agreed with the plan.

"Now it can't be just any pony. Miss Cheerilee is one of the best mares in Ponyville. She deserves to have one of the best stallions as her very special somepony."

* * *

**[Sweetie Belle]**

Cheerilee is sweet and kind,

She's the best teacher we could hope for.

The perfect stallion you and I must find

One to really make her heart soar.

But...

This one's too young,

This one's too old.

He clearly has a terrible cold.

**Hay Fever**: Achoo!

**[Apple Bloom]**

This guy's too silly.

He's way too uptight.

**Persnickety**: I say!

**[Sweetie Belle]**

Well nothing's wrong with this one,

He seems alright...

**Scootaloo**: His girlfriend sure thinks so.

**[Sweetie Belle]**

How 'bout this one?

**[Apple Bloom]**

He's much too flashy.

**[Scootaloo]**

He might do!

**[Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle]**

If he weren't so splashy!

**[Apple Bloom]**

Too short.

**[Sweetie Belle]**

Too tall.

**[Apple Bloom]**

Too clean.

**[Scootaloo]**

Too smelly.

**[Sweetie Belle]**

Too strangely obsessed with tubs of jelly.

**Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle**: [sigh]

**[Apple Bloom]**

I don't think that we're mistaken,

It seems all the good ones are taken.

**[Sweetie Belle]**

I really feel that at this rate,

We'll never find the perfect date.

**[Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle]**

Don't wanna quit and give up hope!

**Scootaloo**: Doing anything special for Hearts and Hooves Day?

**[Sweetie Belle]**

Oh please, oh please oh please say-

**Big McIntosh**: Nope.

**Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle**: [gasp]

**[Sweetie Belle]**

We did it girls,

We've found the one,

Who will send our teacher's heart aflutter!

* * *

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. Are you talking about my brother?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sweetie Belle is right. Big McIntosh is the perfect match for Miss Cheerilee. He's really nice, super hard-working." Scootaloo said.

"Hmm... but he's also pretty shy. He's _never_ gonna ask Miss Cheerilee to be his very special somepony." Apple Bloom stated.

"Maybe he doesn't have to." Sweetie Belle said.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked.

"If _we_ can get Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee in a really romantic setting, I bet _she'll_ ask _him_." Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Scootaloo agreed.

"So? What are we waitin' for? Let's get out there and create the perfect date." Apple Bloom said. The three fillies cheered as they put their plan in motion.

Gazebo

The Cutie Mark Crusaders started preparing a romantic picnic for Cheerilee and Big Mac.

"_Flowers_. Don't forget the flowers." Sweetie Belle said.

"Oops. I'm on it!" Apple Bloom said as she quickly placed the flowers in a pot. Scootaloo then sees their targets and gasps.

"They're coming! This is gonna be perfect. Miss Cheerilee is gonna have the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever." Scootaloo said as she rubbed her hands together.

"With her new very special somepony." Sweetie Belle said which resulted in the three fillies giggling in anticipation. Ms. Cheerilee then arrived first.

"Hi girls." Cheerilee greeted the girls.

"Hi, Miss Cheerilee." The three fillies said, trying not to reveal their plan.

"So you three said you needed help identifying a tree you found here near the gazebo?" They pointed to the tree. "That's an apple tree."

"_Is it?" _Apple Bloom asked. The Crusaders then laugh again. Big McIntosh then arrives.

"Oh, sorry big brother. We went and fixed up the gazebo all on our own. _See?" _Big Mac looked around to find no damage.

"As long as you're here, why not have a bite to eat from this _romantic-looking_ picnic? Oh gosh, seems like there's only room for two." Scootaloo said.

"I guess we'll just be goin' then." Apple Bloom said. The gramophone nearby starts playing romantic music. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then hide behind a bush.

"You really think this'll work?" Scootaloo asked as she was unsure of the result of their plan.

"Of course it will work, they're perfect for each other." Sweetie Belle as she was absolutely sure of the plan. Meanwhile, Cheerilee and Big Mac look at each other nervously.

"Beautiful day we're having." Cheerilee said as she tried to strike a conversation with the big stallion.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"Any big plans for tonight?"

"Nnnope."

"Oh come on Miss Cheerilee, ask him to be your very special somepony." Apple Bloom said as she was getting anxious. Sweetie Belle then gasped.

"Ohmigosh, look." Sweetie Belle said as she saw Cheerilee and Big Mac leaning in close. The three fillies' eyes then glint.

"Big Mac..." Cheerilee said as she was right by Big Mac's face.

"Eeyup?" Big Mac replied. The three Crusaders were getting ready.

"You have something stuck in your teeth." The gramophone then stops playing.

"_Aw come on!_" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Well this has been... strange." Cheerilee said.

"Eeyup."

"I need to get going, but it's always great running into a good friend."

"Yup." The two then walked off leaving the Crusaders upset.

Ponyville Streets

The Crusaders walk through the streets defeated and their heads hung low.

"Do you think it just wasn't romantic enough?" Apple Bloom asked

"Maybe it was _too_ romantic." Scootaloo said. Sweetie Belle then sighed.

"Either way, we failed." Sweetie Belle admitted.

"There's gotta be somethin' else we could"- Apple Bloom said until she bumped into Twilight. "UGH!" Apple Bloom then fell backwards.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't even see you there. I'm so so sorry. I'll was so distracted." Twilight said.

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

As Kokuou is taking a shower, he sneezes.

Ponyville

"Aw, it's okay Twilight. It was an accident." Apple Bloom said.

"I've just been reading the most fascinating book about Hearts and Hooves Day. Did you know that this holiday got its start because of a love potion?" Twilight said.

"Did you say... _a love potion_?" Sweetie Belle said as she got an idea.

"That's right. It even has the recipe." Twilight said as she presented the book.

"I... don't suppose we could borrow that book for a little while, do ya?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Of course you can." Twilight then gave the book to the girls. "I have another book here that I think you'll"– Twilight said until she noticed that the girls were gone. "Oh well. I have to get to the spa. Hopefully, I can get this spell to work before tonight."

Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were preparing a love potion. Sweetie Belle was giggling as she read out the ingredients.

"Take a tuft of cloud"; The other Crusaders then got a piece of cloud and put it in a cup. "A bright rainbow's glow"; They then got some rainbow. "Stir with a Pegasus feather"– Apple Bloom then plucked a feather off of Scootaloo's wing and put it in a cup.

"Hey!" Scootaloo responded loudly. Apple Bloom then stirred the concoction.

"Fast, not slow." After making the potion, they looked at it.

"Serve to two ponies who aren't in the know." Apple Bloom said.

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The team was watching TV except for Kokuou. Naruto was a bit worried.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kurama asked as he could see the expression on Naruto's face.

"I haven't seen the girls all day. I promised to babysit them but I can't seem to find them." Naruto said.

"I see. Then go find them. They're probably up to no good." Shukaku suggested. Naruto nodded and went to go fins them. Shukaku was right but what he expected is totally off.

Later-Gazebo

Apple Bloom then felt a bit guilty about their plan.

"I feel kind of bad trickin' my brother and Miss Cheerilee this way."

"What's the problem? We all agreed these two are perfect for one another." Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, they just need a _little_ nudge." Scootaloo added.

"And what could make them happier than being together, right?" Sweetie said.

"Right!" Apple Bloom said.

"Oh, oh, here they come." Scootaloo said. The two targets then arrive again.

"Hiya, Miss Cheerilee." Apple Bloom greeted her teacher.

"Hello again, girls. Hello, Big Mac." Cheerilee greeted the Crusaders and Big McIntosh. "Would you three like to tell us why it was so very important that we meet you her"- Cheerilee said until Sweetie Belle said something first.

-"Punch!" Sweetie Belle blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Sweetie Belle regained her composure.

"Punch! We made punch. We were gonna set up a stand and try to sell it but, heh, we needed some pony to taste-test it first."

"Yup." Apple Bloom blatantly said.

"We thought you two would be perfect together... To test it... Together. So, ah, we'll just leave you two alone... Together, to test it." The girls then left.

"I'm very sorry about this. I mentioned to the girls that I don't have a very special somepony and I believe they're putting us in these _awkward_ situations because they've decided it should be _you_." Cheerilee and Big Mac both chuckle. "I suppose we should just humor them for a moment. This punch does look delicious."

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh agreed.

"I think they're gonna drink it." Sweetie Belle said.

"To good friends!" Cheerilee said as she and Big Mac tapped their glasses together. The two then drank the potion.

"They're drinking it. They're drinking it!" Scootaloo said. They then hiccup before hearts form in their eyes and they look at each other.

"They're looking into each other's eyes." Scootaloo said.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he was behind the girls. They then giggled quietly.

"They're about to be in for a big surprise." The Crusaders said. Naruto went along with it and ducked behind the bushes with them.

"Big Mac?" Cheerilee asked.

"Yup?" Big Mac responded.

"Will you be my very special somepony?"

"Eeyup." Naruto was shocked and his mouth dropped while the girls cheered.

"YES!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"He's her special somepony! She's his special somepony!" The Crusaders said together as they hopped around Cheerilee and Big Mac.

"I never thought I see the day." Naruto said, oblivious to the true reason behind this.

"He's my special somepony." Cheerilee said.

"Eeeeeyup." Big Mac replied.

"_Aww!" _The Crusaders said.

"He's my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie." Cheerilee said.

"You're my shmoopy-doopy sweedy-weedy pony pie." Big Mac repeated. Naruto's eyes went wide when he heard that.

"Did _he_ just say"– Naruto said until he suddenly saw hearts form in Cheerilee and Big Mac's eyes.

"You're my cutie-patootie lovie-dovie honey-bunny." Cheerilee said.

"You're my heartie-smartie smirchy-wirchy baby-waby." Big Mac said as he hopped up and down a few times. Naruto's mouth then really hit the ground. The only other people who would call each other such names like that that is the Mane Six and the Princesses when they're with Kokuou but not in the open like that.

"Big Mac! Hey! _Hello_! What's going on?" Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of Big Mac but he didn't respond.

"Miss Cheerilee, are you alright?" Sweetie Belle asked as she waved her hand in front of Cheerilee but she didn't respond either.

"I have a special somepony. A kissy-wissy snuggy-wuggy sugar bear." Cheerilee said, oblivious to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Jinchuriki.

"I think we may have given them _too big_ of a nudge." Sweetie Belle said.

"You're my cuddly-wuddly boopsie-woopsie pumpkin pie." Big Mac said.

"Nasty." Naruto said as he had a disgusted face.

"Ya _think_?" Scootaloo replied.

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse

"What did you three do? Those two are complete goofballs right now." Naruto asked as he was getting angry.

"We gave a love potion so they would be together and that was it." Sweetie Belle said until she looked closer. "Uh-oh."

"Whaddaya mean, "Uh-oh?! If you say uh-oh, that's bad." Naruto said.

"We might not have given Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee a love _potion_. We may have given them a love _poison_." Sweetie Belle said.

"_What?!_" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said in unison.

"Love poison?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, some prince who long time ago whipped up this recipe and gave it to this princess he liked. He _meant it_ to be a love potion, but things didn't turn out so well." Sweetie Belle said as she read the story.

"How "not so well" _did_ things turn out?"

"Well, there's something here about a dragon, the kingdom falling, chaos reigning... Okay, apparently it was all because the prince and princess were so lost in each others eyes that they couldn't perform their royal duties." Sweetie Belle said.

"Great! We've not only turned Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee into a couple of nonsense-spoutin' nincompoops, we may have put all of Ponyville in jeopardy!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Uh, Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac don't have any _royal duties, Apple Bloom_." Naruto replied.

"But they still got responsibilities. If we don't fix this, oh no, Miss Cheerilee won't be able to teach. Big Mac won't be able to harvest any apples, and before you know it, Ponyville will be overrun with uneducated little ponies starvin' for apples. Oh it'll be _chaos!_ It'll be _chaos!" _Apple Bloom said as she had a vision of a run-down Ponyville.

"There's an antidote!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Well why didn't you _say so?_ Didn't you see me gettin' all panic back there?" Apple Bloom asked as she was frustrated by no one stopping her rave.

"_If_ we can keep Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac from looking into each others eyes for one full hour, the love curse will be broken." Sweetie Belle said.

"Haha. Only an hour? We can barely keep their eyes away from each other for a _second_." Naruto replied.

Sugarcube Corner

***Naruto-Sexiness***

The love-struck Cheerilee and Big McIntosh were sharing a shake. The Crusaders and Naruto saw what was going on.

"You take the first sip, snuggle-wuggles." Cheerilee said.

"No, you take it, schnoodle-bump." Big McIntosh suggested.

"No, you, shnooky-lumps."

"No, you, pookie-pie."

"I'm all for romance, but this has been going on for _hours_. What's happened to these two?" Mrs. Cake asked the four. They then see Cheerilee and Big Mac both chewing on a cherry. Naruto threw up in his mouth.

"_Who knows_." Naruto said after nervously laughing.

"Well, these love birds will probably be planning a wedding soon. I can always use the catering business." Mrs. Cake said as she walked off. Sweetie Belle then got another crazy idea.

***End Sexiness***

"A wedding! That's _it_! Miss Cheerilee and Big Mac should get married!" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"How is gettin' hitched gonna keep them apart?" Apple Bloom asked.

"They aren't _really_ gonna get married. They're just gonna get _ready_ to get married." Naruto then caught on.

"I get it. Keep them apart as if they're getting ready. Makes perfect sense." Naruto said. They then walk up to the two lovebirds.

"No _you_ biscuit-wiscuit bear!" Cheerilee said.

"Nope, _you_ huggy-wuggy snuggy bunny!" Big McIntosh suggested.

"Hi Miss Cheerilee, how are you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I have a very special somepony." Cheerilee said.

"I have a very special somepony." Big McIntosh repeated.

"Yeah, we noticed." Naruto replied. The two were now rubbing their noses together. Naruto knew it will be tough to keep them apart.

"Gosh, you two are _so_ in love, the next thing you know, you'll be _getting married_." Sweetie Belle said.

"_Married?" _Cheerilee and Big McIntosh asked together in unison.

"That's right. _Maaarriiied." _Sweetie Belle said.

"_Married." _Naruto felt even more sick now.

"'Course, if you're gonna get married, you wanna pick out a really nice diamond for your [belch] ugh... shmoopy-doopy-uh-pookie-pie." Apple Bloom said as she used a lot of willpower to say it.

"_Diamond!" _Big McIntosh shouted as he darted out the door.

"_Shmoopy!" _Cheerilee shouted in distress.

"Don't you think you should start looking for your wedding dress? You'll wanna look your best for your... honey-bunny snuggle-baby." Scootaloo said.

"_Oh, dress!" _Cheerilee shouted as the team pushed her to Carousel Boutique.

Carousel Boutique

They pushed Cheerilee inside a waiting room and put a bunch of dresses in there.

"Now we just need to _keep_ them apart." Sweetie Belle said.

"Here's the plan. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, keep Miss Cheerilee occupied. Me and Apple Bloom will handle Big Mac." Naruto said as he formulated a plan.

"No problem." Sweetie Belle said. The clock was ticking and they needed to keep them apart. They were making Ms. Cheerilee try on a bunch of dresses.

"Ten minutes down, fifty minutes to go." Sweetie Belle said as she looked at Rarity's clock.

25 minutes later, Jewelry Store

Apple Bloom and Naruto were stalling Big McIntosh. When he saw a diamond, he nodded his head rapidly.

"No." Apple Bloom said. He saw another diamond and nodded.

"No." Naruto said. Big Mac saw another jewel and nodded.

"Not that one either." Big Mac nodded after seeing another one.

"No." Big Mac then saw another one and nodded.

"Too... shiny. No. You know, somethin' less... shiny." Apple Bloom said.

"Mmm." The jeweler said.

"Miss Cheerilee deserves the best." Naruto said. They went outside quickly and looked at the clock tower.

"How much time is left? I'm runnin' out of ways to make diamonds sound bad." Apple Bloom said.

"We still have _twenty five minutes_." Naruto said. They went back inside to keep stalling but they saw Big McIntosh has disappeared.

"Where's my brother?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He made his purchase and departed out the back. Said something about needing to see his... _shmoopy-shmoo_." The jeweler said as he too felt disgusted by what Big Mac said. Naruto and Apple Bloom both looked like they were going to throw up. The clock tower chimed.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to slow him down. You go on to Carousel Boutique and warn Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo." Naruto said. Apple Bloom nodded and ran off to the boutique. Naruto turned into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and grabbed some rope. He ran and saw Big McIntosh hopping akin to a certain pink pseudo-jinchuriki. "Alright Big Mac, it appears you have to be a bit late for your wedding." Naruto formed a lasso and put it around Big McIntosh and pulled back. However, he saw Big McIntosh still going. Naruto then saw some oxen pulling anvils and so, he put the rope around the oxen yet Big McIntosh kept going. Naruto finally put the rope around a house and Big Mac couldn't move. Naruto's victory smile went away shortly after seeing Big Mac managing to pull Naruto, the oxen, and the house at the same time. "I can't stop himmmm!"

Carousel Boutique

As Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are trying to stall, Apple Bloom rushes in.

"What's wrong? Where's Naruto? Where's Big Mac?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"On [gasp] his [grunt] way. Gotta [grunt] keep him [gasp] out of boutique." Apple Bloom said as she was out of breath. Sweetie Belle then got a crazy plan that might stall them.

Outside the Boutique

Naruto was struggling to hold Big Mac back who was hopping as if nothing was holding him back.

"Dammit! What are you lifting?" Naruto shouted as he tried to keep him back. He looked up ahead to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders dig a hole. "Huh?"

"Move away!" Scootaloo shouted.

"He'll get to her! He's too freaking strong!"

"_Let him go!" _Apple bloom shouted. Naruto reluctantly let go and took the rope off of Big Mac.

"Shmoopy-doo"– Big Mac said until he fell in the hole. "...whoa!" Scootaloo sighed in relief.

"I sure am glad we found those shovels." Scootaloo said. The bell chimed again.

"One more minute and the spell will be broken!

"_Shmoopy-doo!" _Big McIntosh shouted. The four tried to keep him quiet.

"_Sweetums?" _Cheerilee asked. She then burst through the front door of the boutique.

"Noooooooo!" Naruto said as he turned around, sounding a bit distorted. Cheerilee looked around for Big Mac while the Crusaders and Naruto tried to block her view of him.

"_Shmoopy-doo!" _Big McIntosh shouted. She knew where he was and darted for him. The bell chimed again. Cheerilee knocked the Crusaders and Naruto out of the way.

"Noooooooo!" Naruto said, again distorted. Cheerilee and Big McIntosh both bumped their heads just as the bell chimed to signal the hour is over.

"Oh please be normal, _please be normal." _Apple Bloom said as they all look inside the hole. They see a very confused Big McIntosh and Cheerilee inside.

"Am I wearing a wedding veil?" Cheerilee asked Big McIntosh.

"Eeyup." Big McIntosh replied.

"Are you sitting on a feather bed in a hole in the ground?" Cheerilee asked.

"Eeyup."

"Girls! Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Cheerilee asked the three fillies.

"We may have given you the teeny-tiniest bit of love potion... that may have turned out to _actually_ be a love _poison_, and you may have gone just a _teeny_-tiniest bit nutty." Sweetie Belle explained.

"But we only did it because we thought you and Big Mac would be really happy if you could be each others very special someponies on Hearts and Hooves Day." Apple Bloom said.

"Our hearts and hooves were in the right place." Scootaloo said.

"We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy but"– Cheerilee said until Apple Bloom finished.

"But no matter how good our intentions might have been, we shoulda never meddled in your relationship." Apple Bloom said.

"No pony can force two ponies to be together." Scootaloo said.

"It's up to everypony to choose that very special somepony for themselves." Sweetie Belle said.

"We're sorry." The Crusaders said.

"And you can think about how sorry you are while you're doing _all_ of Big Mac's chores at Sweet Apple Acres. Does that seem like a fair punishment to you?" Cheerilee asked Big Mc.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"Sounds good as wll." Naruto also replied.

Later that evening, Sweet Apple Acres

The girls were harvesting the apples with Naruto supervising them.

"Hey there Miss Cheerilee! What are you doin' here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Since you three are doing all of his chores, Big Mac and I thought we'd have a picnic at the gazebo." Cheerilee said.

"Alright then, have fun." Naruto said.

"Ready, _sugar bear_?" Cheerilee asked Big Mac as she winked at him.

"Eeyup, _pumpkin pie_." Big Mac replied as he winked as well. The Crusaders then gasp as they thought they were still under the effects of the poison.

"_NOOOOO!" _The Crusaders shouted.

**Naruto: **Dear Princess Celestia,

this is my first letter so go easy on me. The Cutie Mark Crusaders learned a valuable lesson today. They learned that you should not interfere with the relationships of others. You should never try to force two ponies together. The ponies must decide if they have found their special one. I think I did good enough for my first attempt.

P.S.: Hope you and the girls enjoy your date with Kokuou. ^_^

***Bleach Ending Theme Song: Life***

* * *

Ponyville Ask Us Investigation Team #1:

"The Ponyville Ask Us Investigation Team!" Naruto and Spike shouted as they greeted the audience.

"Okay, here is a question from our audience? Tammy Sanford asks, "What the heck is a herd?" Naruto said as he read the letter.

"Well Tammy, in Equestria it is shown that mares vastly outnumber stallions. The ratio is about 8 mares for every stallion." Spike explained.

"Huh, I didn't pay that much attention." Naruto said, despite being in Equestria for months.

"Yeah, and sometimes it is hard for mares to find their special ones. So, if a number of mares can come to an agreement, they can all share a single stallion."

"Oh, so it's just like Kokuou and the girls, Celestia, and Luna, right?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, so I wonder what kinds of things Kokuou can do with the..." Naruto said as he had some slightly perverted ideas in his head until Kokuou and Kurama punched him through the wall before he even finished.

"Oops, I guess we're out of time. See you all later and don't forget to write us more questions." Spike said as the audience clapped.

"It hurts, dattebayo." Naruto replied as he was still in the wall.

* * *

**Next time, the Princesses and the Mane Six spend Hearts and Hooves Day with Kokuou. However, this is Kokuou's first date and he's a bit nervous. He is going to need help if he wants to make this evening special.**

**And finally readers, what spell is Twilight trying to prepare for tonight? Tell me what you think she is trying to make.**


	33. Hearts and Hooves Day Part 2

_*Hearts and Hooves Part 2*_

Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The team all woke up to another beautiful day. But this day wasn't any ordinary day. It was Hearts and Hooves Day. They all walked downstairs with Kokuou being the last. Naruto decided to go for a walk.

"I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he walked out but the team didn't noticed a can of spray in his pocket. Shukaku came in and patted Kokuou's back.

"Well well, I never thought I see the day when my brother would go on a date." Shukaku joked.

"Haha, very funny Shukaku. You make it sound like you've been on dates before." Kokuou said. Shukaku only smirked as he walked to the refrigerator.

"I think its very sweet for you to take the girls on a date. But, I'm just wondering how did you manage to even get Rainbow Dash to go on a date?" Choumei asked.

"C'mon sis, this is your brother we're talking about here. One of the most humble and well respected guys. I think I know how to get a lady to go on a date with me." Kokuou said as he chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Well, you better get your stuff done now before this evening." Son Goku said.

"Sure. I'll going to get some fresh air." Kokuou said as he walked outside. The team only smiled thinking about how this evening would go down in Biju history. Kokuou sighed and took in a few breaths as he leaned on the house.

"Girls..." Kokuou said to himself until one of his marefriends appeared.

"Hi Kokuou!" Pinkie Pie as she seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Yaaaa!" Kokuou shouted as he fell to the ground. "Huff-huff, Pinkie Pie. Didn't see you there." Kokuou got up and kissed Pinkie Pie.

"So, whatcha doing?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Just waiting around before getting ready for tonight." Kokuou said.

"Well I need to get ready too! This will be so fun!" Pinkie Pie said with glee.

"It will be. You, Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and the Princesses with their handsome coltfriend. *sighs*." Kokuou said as he looked off into the distance.

"You bet. I'll see you tonight then. I have some stuff to take care of." Pinkie Pie said.

"Alright, see ya..." Kokuou said as he turned back around to see Pinkie Pie already disappeared. Kokuou looked around for her and just shrugged his shoulders.

4 hours before the date, Carousel Boutique

Rarity was humming to herself as she was finishing a few chores before her date with Kokuou. Rainbow Dash then walked in.

"Um, Rarity are you busy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not of this moment. What do you need Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked.

"Well, well, I..." Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"Out with it Rainbow Dash!"

"I...I need you to give me a makeover!" Rarity froze after hearing that. She never thought in a million years that Rainbow Dash would want a makeover.

"Youuu want a makeover?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I want to look great tonight for our date with Kokuou and I don't want to be out of place. So, will you help me?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course I will Rainbow Dash. I was just heading over to the spa after I finished these chores. But they can wait." Rarity then grabbed Rainbow Dash's hand. She then pulled the Pegasus to the spa. "We must get there right away."

"What did I get myself into?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Later, The Spa

The Mane Six all met at the spa to prepare for tonight.

"You too Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"Darn tootin'. I decided to look great tonight." Applejack stated.

"Well let's get started. We aren't getting any younger." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced inside the spa. The rest of the girls chuckled and went inside.

5 minutes later

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack were in the hot tub while Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity were taking a mud bath. While they were all doing there thing, Twilight was reading a book.

"Seriously, Twilight? You're getting ready for a date and you're still reading?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm preparing a spell that the Princesses wanted me to look over." Twilight said. Twilight was then getting her nails done.

"What kind of spell?" Pinkie Pie asked. Twilight looked as her friends gathered around. She then told them.

***No spoilers. Read near the end of the chapter to find out.***

3 hours before the date, Canterlot

Celestia and Luna were also getting ready for tonight. They were brushing their hair when suddenly one of the Princesses' dressmakers came in.

"Excuse me Princesses. Your dresses are ready." The dressmaker announced.

"Oh, splendid. We'll be there shortly." Celestia said to the dressmaker. Luna and Celestia walked to another part of the castle and was accompanied by some soldiers. Some of them hated the idea of the Princesses dating some kind of creature, especially one who comes from another world. Even if he's the current mentor of the Elements of Harmony.

"Princess, I have to ask a question." A guard said to the Princesses.

"Sure. What is it Steelwing?" Celestia asked the guard.

"What do you see in that...thing?" He asked. The Princesses' eyes twitched when he said that. It appears that the guards don't trust the Princesses to be with Kokuou. Them being with Kokuou might harm their image.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Luna asked, not trying to raise her voice while staying calm at the same time.

"You can't obviously be trying to go on a date with him! Imagine what the people would think! You can't be suggesting about going out with that freak of nature." Steelwing growled. The Princesses' hands clenched.

"You don't even know him. That stallion may be different from others but he treats us with kindness. Ever since he met us, he never tried to do anything that might seem he would harm or kill us. And for your information, he is also the personal guardian of the Elements of Harmony and has trained them. If he didn't even give some of his chakra to them when they fought Nightmare Moon, they might not have survived." Celestia said as she stared at Steelwing. The guard was at a loss for words. "I suggest you leave and think about the words you have spoken." The guard begrudgingly bowed and left. The Princesses continued to the room to get their outfits ready.

10 minutes before the date, Jinchuriki and Biju's House

The team were watching TV when suddenly Naruto, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders entered.

"There you guys are. We've been waiting for you guys for hours." Fu said as she pointed her finger at them.

"Well..." Naruto said as he scratched his face. "...The girls decided to do some chores for Big McIntosh because he's been working too hard lately. So, I decided to watch over them." The team looked at Naruto and the fillies who were smiling nervously.

"Oh, well that's good. I'm glad they didn't cause any kind of trouble." Fu said, oblivious that the Crusaders caused Big McIntosh and Cheerilee to be under a love poison. Han came back downstairs and had a smile on his face.

"Everyone, I present to you...the man of the hour: Kokuouuuu!" Han announced as Kokuou stepped downstairs. He was sharply dressed with a nice tuxedo suit on. His fur was greatly cleaned and he looked like a whole new person.

"So guys, how do I look?" Kokuou asked his team.

"Kokuou, you look awesome!" Naruto, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted.

"Hehe, thanks."

"Bro, I have three words for you: You. Look. Smooth." Saiken said as he did a Elvis Presley move.

"You know it." Kokuou said as he repeated the same technique. Spike then coughed up a letter from Celestia.

"Kokuou, you better go get the girls. They'll meet you at Carousel Boutique. They got...a surprise for you?" Spike announced.

"We'll walk with you. We want to see the look on your face." Shukaku laughed.

"Right, well let's get going." Kokuou said. They all walked to Carousel Boutique while Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders stayed at the house.

Ponyville

The team were all walking to Carousel Boutique.

"So, Kokuou out of the eight of the them, who do you believe is the hottest?" Shukaku asked out of the blue as he elbowed his big brother. Kokuou shivered.

"Shukaku, really? I'm going on a date and you ask that question?" Kokuou asked as he blushed. Some of the summons then appear out of nowhere.

"Think about it Master Kokuou. You can group the eight of them into two groups: Serious and Hot and then there's the Cute and Smoking Hot." Honcho said.

"'Serious and Hot' and Cute and Smoking Hot?" Kokuou asked.

"Yeah, the ones in the Serious and Hot department would be the girls that are very serious in what they do every single day yet retain a hot body. And of your marefriends that would be Princess Celestia, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack." Kokuou nodded trying to figure out about that classification.

"And the 'Cute and Smoking Hot'?" Kokuou asked.

"They would be the ones that, although serious at times, are quite klutzy, shy, and/or a bit dramatic but they have a slightly hotter body. And they will would be Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Princess Luna." Chōtei-sha said.

"Wait, Pinkie Pie is in the 'Cute and Smoking Hot department'?" Kokuou asked as he smiled.

"Name one thing she does something seriously other than that time she summoned me to battle Discord or when you trained with her?" Ijime asked.

"True." Kokuou admitted.

"Well, tell us. Who's the hottest mare?" Kohaku asked as he nudged the great Biju.

"Uh...uh...oh, look we're here." Kokuou said as he noticed that they arrived, thinking of an excuse so as not to compare his marefriends. Kokuou knocked on the door to signal that he has arrived while the team were behind him. Kokuou then heard some giggling behind the door.

"Come innnnn." Kokuou's marefriends said in unison, as if they were teasing the great demon. The team was laughing as Kokuou opened the door and walked in. Kokuou looked around for them until he heard them.

***Naruto-Sexiness***

"Hello Kokuou." The girls spoke in a seductive and lustful voice. Kokuou turned around to find them sitting in the main room of the boutique like seductresses. They were so hot, they would put any other mare to shame.

The Mane Six, except Applejack, were wearing dresses that seemed a bit reminiscent of what they wore at the Grand Galloping Gala, but a bit altered to make it look more formal. Applejack decided to wear a yellow dress this evening, something that surprised Kokuou. Celestia was wearing a pure white dress while Luna was wearing a dark blue dress. Rainbow Dash's hair and tail was nicely combed with her hair forming two long bangs. Pinkie Pie's hair and tail had curls just like Rarity's, making Kokuou believe that Rarity had something to do with it. Applejack's hair was now in a style just like when she was in Manehattan with her relatives. She also didn't have her tail in a ponytail and didn't have her stetson with her. He also noticed that all eight of them were wearing pink or red lipstick.

After noticing them all like that, Kokuou was blushing greatly and smoke was coming out of his nose. He couldn't even speak as he was just admiring them.

_'Hotness overload, hotness overload. Abort. Abort.' _Kokuou thought as he was trying to fight back a nosebleed.

"Kokuou, aren't you going to speak? It's not nice to ignore young ladies." Applejack said, not in her usual style of speak but fancy style. When he heard her talk like that, it was so seducing that Kokuou really tried to hold back a nosebleed. Kokuou already saw that she was beautiful but hearing her talk like that takes the cake.

"Girls, what happened to you? You look hot." The girls then lightly blush as they chuckle.

"What, we can't get dressed for our favorite stallion?" Pinkie Pie asked. She then blew a kiss at Kokuou and when it hit him, it felt like being slapped. Kokuou was panting and fell to the ground.

_'God, I think I died and went to heaven.' _Kokuou's sisters then laugh.

***End Sexiness***

"Careful Pinkie Pie, you don't want to break him anymore than you girls already have." Choumei said as she was giggling. The guys then took a picture of Kokuou, snapping him out of his little fantasy land. Kokuou was able to get his normal position back.

"Well ladies, I suppose we should get going." Kokuou said, trying not to make a fool out of himself anymore.

"Of course Kokuou." Fluttershy said, a bit normally instead of the very faint voice. The girls all walked out, well except Pinkie Pie bouncing, and Kokuou followed after them. The guys all put their hands on Kokuou's shoulder before he left.

"Good luck." They all said before taking their hands off his shoulder. Kokuou nodded and walked with the girls. The team then talked when they were out of range.

"Kokuou looks hecka scared." Killer B said.

"Think about it. He is going to one of the most prestigious restaurants in Equestria. With all of those rich ponies in there, they'll have their eyes on Kokuou, mostly because the Princesses are his dates. We have to help him." Choumei said. The whole team agreed.

"Right. Operation: Dolphin-Horse...is a-go." Naruto said as everyone put their hands in the middle to signal it.

With Kokuou and the girls

Kokuou and his lovely marefriends were walking to one of the most high-class establishments in Ponyville. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Luna were on Kokuou's left side while Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, and Celestia were on Kokuou's right side. Kokuou noticed this and wondered if this arrangement was like the guys told him earlier.

"So, where are you guards so they can glare at me?" Kokuou asked Celestia and Luna. Kokuou knew that the guards had it out for him after learning that Kokuou was dating the Princesses. They didn't trust Kokuou one bit, believing that he's just using them. But Kokuou wasn't. He didn't care about power or wealth. All he cared about was his love for the girls.

"We have you to protect us this evening." They both said, not wanting to tell him how Steelwing responded earlier.

"Touching." After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived. Kokuou saw that the place was very fancy. Kokuou looked a bit nervous but suddenly Kurama spoke to him.

_"Open the door for them." _Kurama said telepathically. Kokuou listened and walked to the door.

"For you ladies." Kokuou said as he opened the door.

"Why, thank you." The girls said as they all walked in but Kokuou stayed so he could speak to Kurama.

_"Kurama..." _Kokuou growled.

_"Yesssss?" _The fox asked, pretending that he was oblivious to his true intentions.

_"You and the others better not do anything to embarrass me while I'm on this date." _Kokuou said.

"Kokuou, aren't you coming?" Rarity asked as she stuck her head out of the door.

"Oh coming." Kokuou replied. _"I mean it." _Kokuou then walked in. He didn't notice the others were outside.

"Sorry Kokuou, but we plan to help you out this evening whether you like it or not." Naruto said with a smirk. Kokuou and the girls all waited for the waiter to greet them. When he came, Kokuou told him the party.

"Kokuou, party of nine." Kokuou told the waiter.

"I assume that the Princesses are with you this evening?" The waiter asked, suspicious of Kokuou.

"Yes they are, my good man." Kokuou said. The waiter raised his eyebrow while Kokuou cocked his head to the right a little while having his hands crossed.

"Right, well follow me." The waiter said as he lead Kokuou and his dates to their table. They all sat down at a big table. They all waited for someone to place their order.

"So Kokuou, how is the girls' training coming along?" Luna asked.

"They're doing well. They can stay in Version 2 state a lot longer than before and they appear to hold more chakra than usually." Kokuou stated.

"Interesting. So girls, have you taken care of Kokuou like we asked you?" Princess Celestia asked the girls as she winked.

"Yes, Princess Celestia." The Mane Six said, putting on sultry smiles.

"You still haven't told me what is 'taking care of me'." Kokuou asked, still trying to figure what the Princesses were implying. Luna then giggled and fell out of her seat as a result. Kokuou was amazed that despite her responsibility and the notion to be serious in public, that she had a playful side. Kokuou shook his head as he had been tricked by the girls. Kokuou's stomach growled. As if on cue, the waiter came.

"Hello Monsieur." An orange stallion with a mustache said as he approached the nine guests. "May I take your and your lovely ladies' orders this evening?"

"Oh yes, I would like..." Kokuou then remembered that ladies always go first. He darted his eyes over to see the girls raising their eyebrows. "The ladies will go first."

"Wise choice, sir." The stallion responded.

"We would like hay sandwiches with hay fries and a salad please." Celestia said as she ordered for all of the girls.

"And I would like the same thing." Kokuou ordered. "And I would like some breadsticks as an appetizer."

"And for your drinks?"

"Me and the ladies would like some tea and wine."

"Alright, I will bring out your drinks and breadsticks shortly, Monsieur." The waiter said. As the waiter went around the corner, the stallion suddenly did a handsign and was actually revealed to be Naruto. He then turned to a tied-up stallion who was suppose to be the waiter for Kokuou and the girls. "Sorry Monsieur, but I'll have to take over this evening." Back at the table, Kokuou took a few breaths.

_'Okay, calm down Kokuou. You did well this far.' _Kokuou thought as he was very nervous.

"Kokuou, is something the matter?" Applejack asked as she noticed Kokuou's behavior.

"Nothing's the matter, Applejack." Kokuou said as he assured he was okay. She nodded and went back to talking with the girls. Kokuou then took note of the girls' behavior and found something off. Pinkie Pie wasn't acting hyperactive, Rainbow Dash wasn't bragging about how cool she was, and Twilight wasn't talking about science. He was also wondering why Applejack was talking like a rich person instead of her usual speak. Rarity and Fluttershy were pretty much normal. Don't get him wrong, he liked the girls' original personalities(to a degree) but for some reason, he enjoyed how the girls were this evening. Another waiter came by with the breadsticks and the drinks and put them on the table but before he left, he whispered something to Kokuou.

"Gentlemen don't put their elbows on the tables." The waiter said as he kept on walking. Kokuou put his elbows off the table. He then looked for the waiter who told him the advice but noticed he was gone.

"Hmm." Kokuou responded but he went back to his date. The girls decided to only have a little bit of wine in their glass. After more talking and laughing, the mares talked learned about his past with his siblings and heard some funny stuff.

"...And when Son Goku fell asleep, we dumped a bunch of water and mud on his head. We knew he hated water back then so we decided to... tease him a bit." Kokuou told the girls about his past experience. The girls then laughed.

"What did Son Goku do after you pranked him?" Luna asked as a tear came out of her eye.

"That ape went on a rampage and tried to burn us with Lava style. He even flipped Shukaku over by grabbing his tail and threw him down. The Sage later scolded us for pranking Son Goku and also scolded Son Goku for resorting to violence instead of telling him what we did. But, it was so worth it." Kokuou said as he reminisced about the old man. Nearby, Shukaku and Son Goku were steaming and Gyuki and Kurama tried to hold them back.

"You make it sound like the Sage of the Six Paths was your father." Celestia stated.

"In some ways, he was. He was the first human to ever treat us with respect and taught us the true meaning of respect and honor, something all nine of us almost forgot when we were used as tools by the Shinobi over the years. He was much better than my real father."

"Your 'real father'?" Twilight asked.

"I rather not talk about it." Kokuou said. The girls understood his mood and didn't try to ask about Kokuou's real dad. "You know something girls, you really look great this evening." Kokuou said as he had some of the wine.

"Thank you Kokuou. We wanted to look this great this evening."

"I'll say. I never thought you would get such a great change. You girls just multiplied your beauty by a bunch." Kokuou admitted. The girls were flushed.

"Thanks." The eight mares said as they had some breadsticks. Kokuou ate the breadsticks and had his mouth open when he was chewing. Suddenly, a disguised Naruto and some more waiters brought the food and gave Kokuou advice.

"Close your mouth when you chew, Monsieur Kokuou." Naruto said before he walked off. Kokuou saw the girls were a bit uncomfortable when he was chewing wide open so he closed his mouth. Kokuou then wondered why the waiter had such an interest in helping him out. Kokuou turned his head but saw the waiter had disappeared. _'Hmmm.' _Kokuou was going to investigate this _after _his date. Kokuou looked at the girls as they were about to eat. For a second, he thought Pinkie Pie would make a mess but unexpectedly, she was eating right instead of eating like she would do a cake. _'Something's off. Waiters are helping me out and some of the girls are acting fancy-like.' _Kokuou ate part of his sandwich and after remembering, closed his mouth while chewing. Nearby, some of the people in the restaurant were observing Kokuou and his dates and had disgusted looks on their faces.

"It is disgusting. Why are the Princesses with...that thing?" A stallion asked.

"The Princesses are obviously finding trash off the streets. They should have known better." A mare said. The Princesses were able to hear their conversations and a few others and looked sadden.

"Princesses, what's wrong?" Kokuou asked as he finished his sandwich.

"I can't take it anymore." Luna said.

"Take what anymore?"

"Kokuou, ever since people learned we were dating you, we've been hearing gossip and rumors going around. It's been going on every day and we can't take it anymore!" Luna said as she started crying. Celestia also looked like she was going to cry. The Mane Six felt bad for the Princesses. They also hear rumors about them going on. Yesterday, some old rivals(not the three bullies from before) were mocking Rainbow Dash when she was visiting her folks in Cloudsdale. They somehow knew about her relationship with Kokuou.

"You're just going to let people dictate who you like?" The Princesses looked at him. "As I told Blueblood at the Gala, you two have every right to date me. You're just like everypony else. You have every right to choose who you fall in love. And that means, you have every right to date the dolphin-headed fellow right in front of you." The princesses smile and right out of the blue, kissed Kokuou on the cheek.

"Thank you." The two rulers said. Kokuou was flushed just like the girls earlier but smiled. Suddenly, a band was playing some classical romance music right by the dance floor. Kokuou realized finally that it was the team playing the music.

"Well, are you ready to dance?" Luna asked her coltfriend, now cheerful again.

"Girls, I can barely dance to save my life and I don't think I can dance with eight girls at the same time." Kokuou sad. The eight mares stood up, knowing what he meant by that.

"Twilight, did you finish that spell we spoke about?" Celestia asked. Twilight nodded. She held out her hand and the seven other mares put her hand on top of hers. Twilight then channeled her magic and suddenly, the magic surrounded the other mares and her and engulfed them all within a blinding white light. This got everyone's attention in the restaurant. When the light faded, Kokuou was able to see better and was stunned by what he saw. Standing where the mares were, there was a single alicorn mare with her eyes closed. She had long pink hair and a long pink tail and her coat was the same color as Kokuou's. Her cutie mark was the Yin-Yang symbol. She had a long white dress similar to Celestia's but more elegant and had a golden-heeled shoes. Her chest was at least F cup, according to Shukaku's observations. The alicorn then opened her eyes and looked at Kokuou. Kokuou and everyone was mesmerized and could feel her power. With six pseudo-jinchuriki and two alicorns combined, she is almost as strong as a Biju.

"Who are you?" Kokuou managed to ask.

"You can call me Ayame." The mare said to Kokuou.

"Where are the girls? What did you do to them?" Kokuou asked Ayame. Ayame then giggled like a little filly.

"Silly billy, I am the girls. I am simply a fused form of all eight of them." She said, seemingly with Pinkie Pie's personality.

"Whaaaa?" Kokuou said, still with confusion.

"When the girls combined their energy together, they formed an entire new entity so they could be with you at the same time." Ayame simply put. Before Kokuou could think any further, Ayame suddenly grabbed Kokuou's hand and got him out of his seat. When he was up, he was probably 3-4 inches away from her face. "Now, I believe you owe me a dance." Kokuou was amazed by how feisty she was.

"Okay, I'll dance." Kokuou said as he smiled. After they went to the dance floor, the band switched to a different song.

Ayame and Kokuou were dancing very happily. As the song played, Kokuou had some trouble dancing but he managed to get the hang of it. Kokuou and Ayame were soon the spotlight of the dance floor. Kokuou took a rose from one of the tables and held it in his mouth which Ayame found to be funny yet charming at the same time. As they kept dancing, the felt their bond becoming stronger and bringing them closer. Ayame then rested her head on Kokuou's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you Kokuou." Ayame said as she put on an innocent smile.

"I love you too, Ayame." Kokuou said as he kept dancing. The others smiled as they watched from afar. Shukaku probably had the biggest smile out of the whole group.

"You smiling Kokuou?" Kurama asked his youngest brother.

"N-no." Shukaku hissed in a low voice so Kokuou couldn't hear them.

"I see you smiling." Saiken said.

"Shut up."

Later

Ayame and Kokuou walked down the street while laughing. That was their first date and it was a blast. Before they could get to Carousel Boutique, it started to rain hard.

"Oh man. How could I forget it was going to rain?" Ayame said, seemingly asking that from Rainbow Dash's perspective.

"Let's get inside quickly." Kokuou said as he and his marefriend ran hard. When they got inside Carousel Boutique, Ayame's hair and body were wet, making Kokuou blush.

"You like me wet?" She asked with a sultry smile.

"Uh...uh..." Ayame then laughed.

"Just kidding."

"You girls will be the death of me." Kokuou said as he had sweat run down his face. Kokuou went to another room, he took off his wet tuxedo and got some fresh shorts courtesy of Rarity. When Kokuou came out of the room, he saw Ayame had disappeared and Kokuou's eight marefriends were back. He noticed that they had only panties and a shirt on.

"What's going on?" Kokuou asked the girls. _'Stay calm Kokuou. Please hope it's not a slumber party.'_

"The princesses decided to have a slumber party!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

_'Yep, it's a slumber party.' _Kokuou was now sweating badly. "Well, I hope you girls have fun." Before Kokuou could leave, a hand grabbed his hand.

"Can't you stay?" Fluttershy asked. Kokuou turned around to see all eight mares with puppy eyes. Kokuou was a sucker for puppy eyes.

"It can't be a slumber party if a guy is here with you." Kokuou stated, trying to resist the girls' charms.

"Please?" Pinkie Pie asked as the puppy eyes got bigger.

"Hmm..."

"Pleaseeeee?" Kokuou then sighed.

"Fine." Kokuou submitted as he felt his pride fall. He was lucky none of his brothers knew.

"Yayyyy!" The girls, except Celestia and Luna, shouted. All eight marefriends then hug Kokuou.

"Don't pull anything stupid while I'm here." Kokuou warned. The girls giggled again.

"Oh, we won't." The eight mares said. Kokuou could tell it was going to be a long night.

Next morning

***Naruto Shippuden-Peaceful***

After a night of games as well as a semi-naughty game of Truth-or-Dare, Kokuou woke up on a sleeping mat to find the rising sun glaring at his freaking face. He then heard moaning right by him. Kokuou focused his eyes to find Ayame snuggling up against his neck. Kokuou was panicking.

_'Sage, please tell me I did not do **that **with them.' _Kokuou thought until he saw Ayame's expression. Ayame was smiling very brightly while sticking close to him.

"Kokuou." She said while still asleep. Kokuou also smiled, no longer thinking something went down last night. Kokuou got up and held Ayame who still had her hands around his neck and was still snuggling him. Kokuou carried her upstairs and put her in Rarity's bed. Kokuou went into a room and after a few minutes, he had something and put it in her hand. Kokuou then went back to his house after kissing her on the forehead. Ayame then awaken shortly after Kokuou left. Ayame then looked in her hand and saw a little box. Ayame opened the box and saw eight necklaces. Each necklace had a gem in it and the color of each gem matched a specific mare's coat color. There was also a note.

_Dear my eight lovely ladies (or Ayame),_

_I know you were expecting a gift when we went on a our date last night. I meant to give this to you but forgot about it. For the first time when I met all eight of you, I felt love for you all. Despite the problems some of you gave me at times such as Rainbow Dash punching me for allegedly hurting Gilda or Applejack not listening to my pleas to help her or even Pinkie Pie's hyperactive nature, those things brought me closer and closer to you. It doesn't matter what people may say about us, it won't tear apart our love. I want you to remember that. Always._

_Your knight in shining armor,_

_ Kokuou_

There was a picture in the box as well. It was a photo that Kokuou and the girls took a while back in a photo booth. It showed all eight mares kissing Kokuou, making him blush uncontrollably. Ayame had tears run down her face as Kokuou walked down the street.

***End Peaceful***

Omake: So, how was last night?

When Kokuou got back home, the team were waiting for him back home.

"So Kokuou, how was last night?" Gyuki asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Kokuou said. The guys weren't buying it.

"C'mon, we know you were with all eight of them last night." Shukaku said as they knew of Kokuou's location.

"What, so you think me being with eight mares means that I did something, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Saiken said flatly. Kokuou was steaming but he stopped.

"I know you guys were at the restaurant yesterday." Kokuou stated as he looked out the window.

"What, how did you...?" Naruto said until Kokuou explained.

"Please. I can feel Biju chakra and I thought I didn't want you trying any kind of stunt."

"Well, we did it and there's nothing you can do about it now." Shukaku said with a smirk.

"I just have one thing to say to you all." Kokuou growled.

"Say it dolphin-horse." Son Goku said as he wasn't backing down from Kokuou's threat.

"Thank you." Kokuou said as he bowed.

"Huh?" The entire team said.

"Thanks to you, me and the girls had a good time. They had never been more happier." Kokuou explained. "I knew you guys cared about me and the girls."

"Wha...We...Do not!" Shukaku pouted as he looked away.

"You guys do care." Kokuou said as he walked to his room. Shukaku then got an annoyed look.

"I hate it when he does that." Shukaku said. However, deep down, he did express concern for Kokuou's relationship. Meanwhile, the girls wore their necklaces they got from Kokuou and headed outside.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. I suck at romance and before submitting this chapter, I rewrote many parts over and over. But aside from that, I hope I did a good part with Kokuou and Ayame. It appears Ayame is truly a match for our dolphin-headed stallion but has a habit of acting like a bit of a seductress around Kokuou only to throw him off by saying she is kidding. I wonder which of the eight mares is the more dominant in this new body: Celestia, Rarity, or even Pinkie Pie? Hope Kokuou will survive. ^_^**

**And, when Kokuou didn't want to talk about his real father, what do you think he meant? I already know the answer but do you readers know; but I'm pretty sure you do.**

**Next time, Spike goes on a journey to understand his dragon heritage better. But when he hangs out around a gang of teenage dragons, it will be up to the Jinchuriki and Biju to bail him out.**


	34. Dragon Quest

Outside, the male Biju were digging a huge trench while something was going down in Fluttershy's home.

"C'mon, Fluttershy, it'll be fun!" Twilight said as Rainbow Dash and Naruto tried to push Fluttershy out the door but she was resisting.

"There's nothing fun about dragons! Scary, yes. Fun, no." Fluttershy said.

"But what about the dragons Spike can summon? You're around them the whole time and you're not freaked out by them." Naruto said, trying to find a flaw in Fluttershy's statement.

"Those dragons are not as mean as the ones here in Equestria." Fluttershy said.

"But Fluttershy, the great dragon migration happens only once in a generation! Do you really wanna pass up a chance like that?" Twilight asked.

"Now that you put it that way, _yes_!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Aw Fluttershy, we just don't want you to miss out."

"Miss out on what? Dragons? Big, scaly, fire-breathing dragons?"

"Well... yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks, but... no thanks!" Rainbow Dash stopped trying to push Fluttershy out the door while Naruto kept trying.

"Look, Fluttershy, Shukaku and I watched that boring butterfly migration with you," Rainbow Dash showed a picture of Fluttershy watching the butterflies with glee while Rainbow Dash looked bored and Shukaku seemingly had a kunai to his throat. Fluttershy had enough and Naruto could see she was getting angry. "...so now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me! You owe me!"

"I said... _no_!" Fluttershy shouted as she sent Naruto and Rainbow Dash flying by using a small but effective Tailed Beast Roar and then tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground. After hitting Rainbow Dash on the stomach, Fluttershy ran for the window. Twilight and Naruto then gasped. Fluttershy then let out a high pitched growl as she ran towards the window. Naruto thought she was going to hit the window open but she then calmly opened the window and whimpered as she jumped out. Naruto and Twilight saw her running away and were horrified.

"Looks like Kokuou's training is paying off." Naruto said as his jaw was loose.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time." Rainbow Dash said, still in a daze.

***Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Song: Blue Bird***

* * *

_*Episode title: Dragon Quest*_

***Naruto-Fooling Mode***

Kokuou couldn't convince Fluttershy to join the others so he came back to the others to watch the migration. Everyone was wearing camouflage.

"I don't see any dragons." Twilight said in a hushed tone after looking at the sky.

"Me neither." Applejack said as she looked at the sky with binoculars as well.

"Me neither neither." Pinkie Pie said as she looked up but was looking through the wrong side of the binoculars.

"Gosh darnit all! Did we miss them?" Kinkaku asked.

"No, I don't think so. We're just a little early, and I'm glad we are. This way, we can watch every moment of the migration without bringing any unwanted attention to ourselves!" Twilight said in a hushed tone.

"If they don't show up in the next ten minutes, I'm going back to the house." Naruto said.

"Hey, here's a question: Where the *bleep* is Rarity?" Shukaku asked the team as he looked from his binoculars. As if on cue, he heard a highly dramatic voice.

"_Yoo-hoo_!" Shukaku heard the pseudo-jinchuriki shout. Rarity then walked along a red carpet. "Well?" When the red carpet came into the hole, confetti popped out at the team. Rarity then jumped into the hole and her camouflage outfit was greatly changed with red and pink. "What do you think? Am I the toast of the trench or what?"

"You'll be toast alright, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup." Shukaku said with a malicious grin, acting as if he wants the dragons to take her.

"You look very nice, Rarity, but could you maybe look nice down here in the trench with us?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to make the carpet and confetti disappear.

"Nice is an understatement. I look _fabulous_! Who says camouflage has to be drab?" Rarity said. Before Matatabi could open her mouth, Pinkie Pie spoke.

***End Fooling Mode***

"Ahoy, maties! Dragons ho!" Pinkie Pie announced, which got the team to observe. They all got their binoculars and watched a ton of dragons fly over head.

"Oooh... Ahhhh!" The girls commented.

"Oh hell yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" Shukaku shouted. A dragon then did a somersault.

"Wow, amazing!" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash blew her tongue.

"Pfft, pretty lame move. Is that all they've got?" Rainbow dash asked. As if karma was a cruel mistress, a green dragon bumped into a red dragon. The red dragon got ticked off and blew a stream of fire at the green dragon but missed and came right at the team. They all ducked and came back out. Part of Rainbow Dash's hair and face was charred by the fire.

"What do ya think of _that_ 'move', babe? Still think they're lame?" A smirking Kokuou asked his cocky marefriend.

"Uh, not so much. The word 'fierce' comes to mind." Rainbow Dash said shocked as she huddled close to Kokuou.

"And 'formidable'." Rarity added.

"And 'super-duper scary'!" Pinkie Pie also added as she was still on the ground scared. However, she became happy when Spike brought a cupcake.

"Yeah. Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with." Spike said as he brought some snacks for the team. Rainbow Dash then laughs.

"Yeah, right, Spike. That's one of the _scariest_ aprons I've ever seen!" Rainbow Dash said as she was on the ground. Most of the guys, except Kokuou, Han, Gaara, and Team Foxes were laughing along with Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"What's wrong with wearing an apron? " Spike asked, but the apron was pink with hearts. "_You_ won't be laughing when _you_ spill blueberries all over _your_ scales. Feathers. That's one tough stain!"

"Dude, I'm sorry but the apron makes you look pathetic! Haha!" Shukaku shouted as he held his stomach. Han, Kokuou, and Team Foxes suddenly slapped all of the ones laughing at Spike.

"Enough laughing out of all of you. Spike can wear whatever he chooses, but next time he needs something that is not pink." Kinkaku said.

"Exactly! Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons." Rarity said.

"Or act like them." Twilight said.

"My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is." Rarity said as she flicked his top scale with her finger.

"I don't act like other dragons?" Spike asked.

"Oh, not even close!" Pinkie Pie said.

"But why would you want to, Spike?" Applejack asked

"Yes. You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of." Rarity said.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"The cutest widdle chubby cheeks! Ooooo!" Rarity said in a playful voice as she pressed his face with her hands.

"Cute?! Dragons aren't supposed to be cute!" Spike's face then turned red. "Right?"

"Oh, sweetie, you are turning the most delightful shade of red, it is most becoming." Rarity said. The girls looked at him cutesy-like while the guys stared at him like: 0_o

"Rrrgh!" Spike growled as he jumped out of the trench and stormed off.

"Oh, isn't he adorable when he waddles off in anger?" Rarity still said in a babyish voice.

"_Waddle_?! Rrrrrggggh!" He shouted before he left.

"Poor Spike." Roshi commented.

Later, the library

"What am I? Where am I from? Who am I supposed to be?" Spike asked as he looked in the mirror.

"Uuugh! I don't know! For the last time, Spike, you were given to me as an egg. I don't know who found you, or _where_ they found you." Twilight stated.

"Seriously? That's all you know?"

"I'm sorry, Spike."

"That doesn't tell me anything about who I am! I need answers! I feel like I'm... I'm looking at a complete stranger. Oh!"

"Oh, Spike. Why don't we do some late-night research? See what we can find out."

"Really? You'd do that?" Spike asked with joy.

"Of course! I'm sure we can find something." Twilight said. But after a while, she couldn't find anything. "Nothing. Nothing in this one either!"

"Nothing at _all_ about dragons? This is getting ridiculous!"

"I know! It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons. Apparently they're too rare and too scary to try to talk to or study!"

"I wonder if dragons cry..." Spike then felt sad.

"Aw, Spike." Twilight said as she walked into another room.

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who I am if it's the last thing I do!" Spike said with confidence.

Next morning, the Library

The Jinchuriki and Biju were in the library when suddenly Rarity and Rainbow Dash burst through the door.

"Hey guys!" The two mares shouted.

"Waugh!" Spike shouted in shock, making him fall into a pile of books.

"Good morning!" Rarity shouted in a good mood. She and Rainbow Dash then kiss Kokuou.

"What's up?" Kokuou asked.

"Ya wanna join us for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Heck yeah. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Shukaku joked. Nearby, some cows started acting up for no apparent reason.

"Count me out. I've gotta get an early start!" Spike said as he came out of the books.

"An early start?" Utakata asked.

"Yes! I'm going on a quest of self-discovery! I need to learn what it means to be a dragon! And the only way I'm gonna do that is to join the dragon migration!" The male Biju and Jinchuriki all spat out their coffee while Roshi fell out of his seat in shock.

"_What_?!" Three mares and Team foxes shouted.

"Spike, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a dragon, but _those_ dragons mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary..." Rainbow Dash said trying to talk sense into her fellow pseudo-jinchuriki. Spike had a picnic basket, sandwich, and the pink apron from yesterday.

"And I'm small, and meek... and I like to wear aprons. See?" Spike said as she showed Rainbow Dash the apron before he threw it away. "This is exactly why I need to spend time with them." Everyone then glared at Shukaku and Rainbow Dash for causing Spike to try this new stunt.

"Bro, those dragons can hurt you! They're not like your dragon contracts!" Shukaku said.

"Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Shukaku. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to hurt one little scale on your cutsey-wutsey head!" Rarity said as she rubbed the top of Spike's head but he slapped her hand away with his bag like people that run away use.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind." Spike said as he was walking away.

"Oh, uh, quick, do something! Stop him before it's too late!" Rarity said. to Shukaku and Rainbow Dash. They then try to pull the bag from Spike but he wouldn't let go.

"Ngh! Hey! Give it back!" Spike shouted as he tried to stop them from taking his bag. Han just walked over and took the bag from them causing the two parties to go flying. Kinkaku then sighed.

"Spike, you have every right to go." Kinkaku said as he gave Spike the bag back.

"_Really_?" Spike asked as he was shocked.

"Don't tell me you think he should go?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Kinkaku is right, Spike. I couldn't answer your questions. My books couldn't either. I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I truly believe you need to go on this quest. And we have no right to stop you." Twilight agreed with Kinkaku.

"I suppose not." Rarity said as she rubbed her head with her hand.

"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done _lots_ of nutty things." Rainbow Dash said.

"We know." Everyone said. Rainbow Dash then groaned under her breath.

"I heard that." Kurama stated.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Spike. We can't wait to hear about it when you return." Twilight said.

"Yeah, we hope your trip"- Rainbow Dash said

"Quest." Naruto corrected the mare.

-"your quest answers some of your pesky "Who am I?" questions."

"Thanks, everypony. I know it will." Spike said.

"Goodbye, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity said.

"Go get 'em, big guy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Go for it bro!" Kinkaku said as he fist-bumped with Spike. Spike then walked off as everyone waved him off.

"We're following him, right?" Rarity asked through her grin.

"Eeyup." Naruto said through his grin.

* * *

Spike was traveling with the huge wave of dragons as they flew overhead. During one moment, he was drinking tea but he suddenly realized that was un-dragon like and threw away the tea. As he kept going, he seemingly grew a beard. He then saw where all of the dragons were and his eyes glittered. As he made it up the volcano, he saw a huge assortment of dragons. One dragon then blew fire and almost hit Spike making him gulp. He then heard some commotion at the bottom of the volcano and saw some teenage dragons.

"Alright, teenage dragons! Now that's more my speed. And size." Spike said as he slid down the mountain. Suddenly, multiple sounds of exertion were heard. Three fake dragons came up the volcano. Two looked all right while one had diamonds on it. The one that looked more girlish had Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Team Cats and Beetles inside. The other two had the male Jinchuriki and Biju inside.

"I'm telling you, we'll never pass for a real dragon!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, pish-posh! This costume is fabulous: one of my finer creations." Rarity said.

"Finer creations: my eye!" Matatabi criticized the mare.

"Shh!" Twilight hushed the two mares and Biju. We'll never pass if they hear _seven_ voices coming out of _one_ dragon!" Twilight said. "Guys how are you coming along?" Twilight asked the fake dragons. They gave thumbs-up. "Good, let's go!" The three fake dragons then slid down the volcano slope.

"Um, excuse me? Uh, hi. I'm Spike." Spike greeted the teenage dragons.

"You sure your name is Spike and not _Shrimp_?!" A purple dragon asked Spike. The other dragons then laugh.

"No, it's Spike! I'm not, I mean, I'm sure about that..." Spike tried to correct the dragons.

"You look more like _Peewee_ to me." The brown dragon said which made the dragons laugh again.

"Hey guys, c'mon, seriously. Leave him alone, or he might fly away. That is, uh, if he had any wings!" The red dragon, Garble, said before he held Spike upside down by grabbing Spike's tail. The dragons then laugh just as Garble releases Spike.

"You fly in on your mommy's back during the migration?" The brown dragon mockingly asked.

"Not exactly..." Spike said.

"No, no, can't you see baby Spike just hatched? I bet he still sucks his claw at night!" The purple dragon said.

"No, I haven't sucked my claw in months." Spike said which made the dragons laugh again. Spike then sucked on his thumb but brought it back out just as the Garble spoke to him.

"Well if you weren't just hatched, how come we haven't seen you around before?" Garble asked Spike.

"Oh, well, y'see, I live in Ponyville and"- Garble then interrupted Spike.

"Hahaha! Ponyville? That explains it! I knew there was something vaguely pony-ish about you!" Garble then started coming closer and closer to the young pseudo-jinchuriki. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were part pony!" Spike backed up into a rock.

"Who, me? I'm not part pony! I'm all dragon, see? Raar!" Spike said, trying to prove he was a real dragon.

"Or maybe you're a pony in a _dragon costume_." Garble said as the other dragons laugh again.

"A pony in a dragon costume...!" The purple dragon said as he laughed. The brown dragon then puts his hand around the girls' fake costume.

"Aheh... yeah... hilarious." Twilight said with a deep voice.

_"These guys are stupid. We might be able to use this to our advantage." _Gyuki said.

_"Well-said." _Kurama added.

"Nnh, I _am_ a real dragon!" Spike said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Garble said, not convinced about Spike's nature.

"Well... how?" Spike asked.

"By acting like one! Who's up for a little belching contest?" Garble asked his band of dragons who then cheered upon his question.

A few minutes later

The dragons participated in a belching contest. After they went through, Garble was up and produced the biggest belch. The dragons cheered for him. The girls were disgusted by their behavior while this reminded the guys of their belching contest.

"You think you can beat that, Peewee?" Garble mockingly asked the young pseudo-jinchuriki. Spike gulped and held in his breath. When he let loose, he emitted a small belch but it also summoned a letter.

"Huh?" The teenage dragons asked.

"That's not good." Kinkaku stated. Garble picked up the letter and read it.

"_From the desk of Princess Celestia. Dear Spike, please te-_ Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess!" Garble said as he read the letter which caused the dragons to laugh. Kokuou started to steam but not to blow his cover, he stopped. Garble then threw the letter into the lava pool. Twilight gasped in response.

"How can he just throw that away?! That letter could be something important!" Twilight silently shouted.

"We can't worry about that now, Twilight. We're here to help Spike!" Fu said to the unicorn.

"I know, I know!" Twilight said. "There's no reason to disrespect Princess Celestia that way!"

"Maybe tail wrestling is more your speed." Garble suggested the young dragon.

"Uh..." Spike nervously responded.

"Yeah!" The teenage dragons shouted excitedly. A blue dragon and a grey dragon came up first.

"Ready..." Garble said as they wrapped their tails together. "...go!" The two dragons gave out sounds of exertion as they did the game but eventually one of them won. "The winner!" The dragons cheered.

"Good old tail wrestling..." Spike said.

"We can't let little Spikey-wikey wrestle one of them! He'll get clobbered!" Rarity said as she looked through her peepholes.

"We'll do it!" Shukaku said. "I challenge Spike to a tail wrestle!" Shukaku said in a different accent. The dragons looked at the three fake dragons weirdly.

"Who are these weirdoes?" Garble asked.

"I think their Crackle's cousins." The purple dragon said. Everyone looked over at another dragon who looked surprisingly similar to their disguise, well mostly the girls' disguise.

"BWAAGH!" Crackle shouted as she scratched herself. For once, Shukaku was thankful that the disguises the girls made actually helped them blend in and that the dragons were incredibly stupid.

"Oh, that would explain it." Garble said. "Ready?" Spike lifted his tail while Shukaku lifted the fake tail around Spike's. "Go!" Spike was grunting while Shukaku showed no effort. Shukaku then dropped the tail as if he lost.

"Spike's the winner!" Garble announced. The dragons then cheered. "Nice going, little Spike! Maybe you are a dragon after all!"

"Yeah! Maybe I am!" spike said with excitement.

"Shukaku, I can't believe your silly plan actually worked." Rarity whispered. Shukaku then elbowed Rarity through the costume. "Ow."

"Alright, who's next?" Spike asked aggressively. Kurama was impressed by Spike's attitude.

"Getting a little cocky, huh? I like that. So how about you wrestle... him!" Garble said as he pointed to another dragon. "Go!"

"Whooooooooa!" Spike said as he was flipped over and immediately lost.

_'Spike, you may be a good Jinchuriki but you still have a long way to go to be a dragon.' _Kurama thought with a sweat drop.

A few minutes later

"So Spike, you haven't exactly proven yourself as a dragon yet, have you?" Garble asked as he took Spike up a hill of jewels.

"But... I get an A for effort?" Spike asked.

"Huh, maybe. Let's see how you do in this next contest." Garble then pushed Spike off the pile.

"Whaaaaa!" Spike shouted as he fell. "Oof! Wha! Oah! Oof!" The dragons then laughed at spike's misery until Garble shouted.

"_King of the hoard_!" Garble shouted out resulting in the teenage dragons to cheer as they raced up the hoard. Garble then started throwing dragons off the hoard.

"This is my chance." Spike said as he saw Garble wrestling with the brown dragon. Spike then ran up the pile. The purple dragon then chuckled maliciously as he ran at Spike.

"Not so fast!" Rainbow Dash shouted as he sent her and the girls' disguise into the purple dragon taking them all to the ground.

"Oof!" Matatabi and Twilight responded as they hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Garble and the brown dragon shouted after Spike ambushed them and sent them to the ground.

"_King of the ho"-_ Spike shouted until he lost his balance. "...whoa! Oof! Uh! Nuh! Oof!" Spike grunted each time as he went to the ground with the Biju wincing with each hit. Spike then landed in front of Garble who had his hands crossed.

"Looks like this is another fail for you, little Spike. Can't wait to watch you fail at lava cannonball, too." Garble said. Spike then gulped.

A few minutes later

Everyone was now on a cliff above a pool of lava.

"Whoever makes the biggest lava splash is the ultimate dragon!" Garble shouted. "_Geronimo_!" Garble jumped off the cliff and went into the lava causing a huge torrent of lava to rise up and almost hit the team.

"Spike's on his own this time." Twilight whispered to the team.

"Agreed." Naruto responded. The dragons then cheered as they jumped off the cliff into the lava.

"_Cannonball_!" The brown dragon shouted as he made the biggest splash resulting in lava hitting Spike. Spike then looked down and saw the immense height.

"Guh!" Spike shouted as he stepped away from the edge of the cliff.

"What's wrong, Spike? You afraid the lava will hurt your soft pony hide?" Garble mockingly asked the dragon making the other dragons laugh again. Spike gulped nervously but got his confidence and screamed as he jumped. Unfortunately, he went the wrong way and made a huge smack as he hit the surface of the lava pool.

"Oooh..." The dragons shouted, showing signs of pain after seeing Spike dive like that.

"Oh, damn! That has to hurt!" Shukaku said. Spike came back out of the lava and spit some of it out.

"Ugh... Was I... that bad?" Spike asked.

"No, dude... that was awesome! No pony could live through a belly flop like that!" Garble said as he held him while chuckling. "You're one tough little dragon." Garble then released him.

A few minutes later

The dragons made a pathway by using their tails to form a path like someone who had achieved an extraordinary event. The grey dragon then snorted like a kazoo.

"Spike, by belly flopping so hard, you have proven yourself worthy. I hereby dub you 'rookie dragon'", Garble then patted Spike's shoulders. "...and will now perform the initiation ritual. Rrrrgh." Garble held him again and gave Spike a noogie while chuckling. "Now let's party _dragon style_!" The dragons then eat the hoard of jems like crazy.

Much later

"Man, was that a great party." Spike said with a full stomach.

"Great? Huh, maybe by Ponyville standards. Stick with us, Spike." Garble said as he playfully punched the young pseudo-jinchuriki dragon. "We still got plenty to teach you about being a dragon."

"I'm not going anywhere. The way I feel right now, I could hang out with you guys forever." Spike said.

"Forever?!" The entire team silently shouted. Spike then sighed.

"Spikey-wikey is going to stay with these awful dragons? Forever?" Rarity asked.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Twilight said.

"I should've stopped him back at the library when I had the chance!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No, Rainbow Dash, this is my fault! I encouraged him to go!" Kinkaku said.

"Don't blame yourself Kinkaku!" Naruto assured his fellow teammate.

"Y'know, Spike, I think you just might be ready for a real dragon raid." Garble said making the dragons cheer. "There's a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby, and we're gonna swipe 'em!" Spike then frowned.

"Aren't you totally psyched to go on this raid?" The brown dragon asked as he punched Spike down to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited. I mean, I'm psyched." Spike said.

"Alright then. Let's fly!" garble said as the dragons took to the skies. Spike saw this as a chance to leave.

"Uh, sorry guys! I guess I'll meet you back here at the crater! After the whole raid thing's over? We'll totally hang then!" Spike said. The brown dragon swooped in and picked up Spike. "Whoahoa!"

"Oh no, they took Spike! We've gotta go after them!" Rainbow Dash shouted. They were all struggling trying to move until Shukaku had enough.

"Ah *bleep* it!" Shukaku shouted. The Jinchuriki and Biju discarded their disguises and gave chase.

Nearby woods

"Alright, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest." Garble instructed the young dragon.

"Heh... lucky me..." Spike said

"Well go on, then!" Garble said as pushed Spike towards the nest.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Phoenix! I was hoping I could have a word with you? Um, I'd, um, like to ask you some questions actually..." Spike politely told the phoenixes.

"We haven't got all day, Spike!" Garble shouted.

"Hey, you bird brains! Come and get me!" Spike taunted the dragons. The phoenixes cawed as they chased Spike. Spike yelped as he ran away.

"What the..." Garble said as he saw the chicks hatch from the eggs. The chicks then chirp.

"The eggs have hatched." The purple dragon said.

"What do we do now?" The brown dragon asked.

"We take the hatchlings, of course!" Garble suggested. The dragons then chased after the chicks. The chicks screech as they ran away. The chicks then blow raspberries after doing a quick evasion. "Get 'em!" Spike continued to be chased by the parent phoenixes. "Ohh... get them!" As the dragons closed in, Garble makes a malicious chuckle until he collided with his band of dragons.

"Ugh!" The dragons grunted as they fell.

"Nnngh, they got away! I hate that!" Garble said as they see the parents and the chicks fly away.

"Huh, what have we got here?" spike said as he inspected the nest. He then saw the dragons. "What happened?"

"They got away!" Garble houted until he saw Spike with the last egg. "Hey!_ You_ stole an egg?"

"Uh..."

"I guess the raid wasn't a total waste after all." The dragons cheered for Spike."Nice going, Spike."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Spike? Smash it!" The brown dragon told Spike.

"Smash the egg?" Spike asked.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah, throw it on the ground as hard as you can!" The purple dragon said.

"Yeah! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it!" The dragons chanted until Spike raised his hands in the air getting ready to smash the egg. He was showing restraint.

Flashback

After training, Spike talked with the rest of Team Foxes.

_"Guys, can I ask a question?"_ Spike asked the others. _"Why are we called Team Foxes? I'm not a fox and so are you three." _His four mentors then grin.

_"Its because of Kurama. His powers united the five of us together in the first place. It doesn't matter if you're dragon or human, its because of our powers and the bonds we have, that's why. If someone asks you why does a dragon fight for ponies, say to them 'I'm a member of Team Foxes; Always!' And as a member of Team Foxes, we're always family to the very end." _Naruto told the young dragon.

Present Time

Spike had tears in his eyes.

"No!" Spike lowered his arms and turned away. "It's just a defenseless egg, like I was! And I'm not gonna let you hurt it!"

"What did you say?" Garble asked Spike in an increasingly angered tone.

"I said no." Spike said as his eyes turn red.

"No one says no to me." Garble growled as he advanced towards Spike.

"Eruption Kick!" Han shouted as he and Naruto in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode knock Garble away with a swift kick. Garble slid a few inches.

"Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You got that right!" Naruto shouted as he and the other Jinchuriki show up.

"Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion, but _I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head!" _Rarity growled. The dragons then laughed.

"Ooh, scary, hehe! Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies and apes your friends?" Garble asked. Spike was silent for a couple of moments until he spoke up.

"Yes, they are. And they're better friends than _you_ could ever be." He then pointed to Naruto, Kinkaku and Ginkaku. "And these three, they may not be dragons but they are like my brothers. They defend me to the very end." Naruto and the brothers then smiled. "Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us _ponies _and apes do when confronted by a huge group of _jerky_ dragons."

"Oh yeah?" Garble asked as he snorted. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing yet, but Kurama on the other hand," Naruto said as Kurama came down from the sky. "...that's another story." Kurama then slammed Garble down to the ground making the dragon shout in pain. Kurama then got off of him.

"Where did he-?" Garble asked as he tried to stand before Gyuki grabbed his tail and flipped him over. Before the other dragons could intervene, the other Biju attacked them with small Tailed Beast Balls and started beating the mess out of the dragons.

"What are they?" The brown dragon asked as he was on the ground and got stomped on by Son Goku. Kokuou then kicked the dragon away.

"We are the Biju. Those namby-pampy ponies and apes are our friends. You lay a finger on them, you pay the price." Kokuou stated as he walked over to Garble. Garble turned his head to see Kokuou smiling brightly but with a ton of malice hidden in that smile. "So, you're the one that insulted my marefriend." Kokuou's smile then turned into a dark grin. "You'll pay for that." Garble sweated beads as a bunch of punches started flying. After a few minutes, the dragons were beat up and bruised and unconscious.

"Awwww yeah! The Biju do it again!" Shukaku said with awesomeness.

"You guys did it." Naruto said as he did a thumbs-up.

"You guys are amazing! You took care of them like they were nothing." Rainbow Dash commented.

"We aren't the Biju for nothing." Son Goku stated as a matter of fact.

"I was going to try and scare the crap out of them by transforming into my real form but it wouldn't be much fun if we didn't hurt them." Shukaku said as he laughed.

"Hey let's get out of here before more dragons show up." Naruto suggested. Twilight agreed so she and Naruto focused their magic to teleport everyone back to Ponyville.

Ponyville Outskirts

"Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, you guys." Spike said to his team.

"Of course. What are friends for?" Twilight asked.

"You're more than friends. You're my family." Spike said. The Jinchuriki and Biju all smile. Team Foxes then put their hands out with Spike putting his hand on theirs.

"Family. That's what Team Foxes is about." Ginkaku said. The girls then hugged Team Foxes who, except Spike, were annoyed by the hug they were given.

Next day

Spike was writing a letter to Celestia. Nearby, there are pictures of a young Twilight with baby Spike; Spike with Kurama, Naruto, and the Gold and Silver Brothers all trying to pose as badasses with glasses on; Spike getting death-hugged by the Cutie Mark Crusaders while Team Foxes laugh nearby; and the whole team at Spike's birthday party. if you look closely, Shukaku was doing a rabbit ear behind Rainbow Dash.

**Spike**: _Dear Princess Celestia, seeing the great dragon migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon. But now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony, Biju and human friends have taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true! I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my pony friends as my family. Yours truly, Spike._

The phoenix egg Spike brought back with him hatched to reveal a baby phoenix.

"Aww." Spike then chuckled as the phoenix landed on his shoulder. "Hey, welcome to the family, Peewee! Stick with me. I've got plenty to teach you about being a fox." Team Foxes roll their eyes as they laugh.

Sunset Town

***Naruto-Trapped*(Listen to this theme. It boggles the mind when you know some scary stuff is about to happen. 0_0)**

A peaceful town in the southern part of Equestria was enjoying a peaceful day. The inhabitants were all having a carefree day not knowing that a group of demons were watching from a nearby cliff. They appeared to be scorpions.

"This place holds an artifact that Master Grogar requires. It is located in this village." A demon said.

"Look at all of these ponies. They believe that peace will be maintained forever. Going about their normal lives like everything will be fine. How ignorant." Another demon said as he sees the ponies playing.

"Exactly. Kill them all. Leave no trace behind. I want that artifact found." The leader of the scorpions which was Samael said with a malicious grin.

"Of course, Lord Samael. Guys, shall we?" A demon asked his brethren. The demons then go down the cliff towards the town. Suddenly, a loud scream pierces the air.

***End Trapped***

* * *

Omake: Kurama the Troll-King

Naruto and Spike were relaxing on the ground after training hard.

"Hey Naruto, have you ever kissed a girl?" Spike asked his teacher.

"Of course I have. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the Hidden Leaf." Naruto lied.

"Oh really?" Kurama asked as he was next to the two. They were both shocked by his sudden appearance. "You didn't kiss a girl but I specifically remember that you kissed Sasuke a while back."

"Ah! Kurama, I told you not to bring that back up!" Naruto said as he was vomiting just thinking about what happened a couple of years ago.

"You kissed a boy? Naruto, are you...?" Spike asked until Naruto interrupted him.

"I am not! Me and him were staring each other down until a guy knocked me into him!" Naruto said as he had his fist up.

"Uh-huh." Spike said as he didn't believe Naruto.

"Its the truth!" Naruto shouted at the dragon. Kurama then walked away with his big grin.

"Haha! That was so worth it!" Kurama said as he walked back to Ponyville.

* * *

**Well people, this omake proves that Kurama is the King of Trolling. Comment if you think so.**

**Team Foxes and Team Monkeys investigate a massacre instigated at Sunset Town in Southern Equestria. The investigation takes a dark turn as they fight demons that are as strong as the Biju**


	35. Thanks for the views!

**Holy smokes, over 20000 views! Thanks everyone for reading my story. I like to give a big shout-out to ShiningShadow1965, princessbinas, and all of the other readers for reading this story. You guys are the best and I hope you will continue to read my story.**

**A quick note: I'm not redoing my story over again but I might go back and add a bit more depth to the chapters if I have time. I feel like I'm not adding enough feeling or emotion to some parts. **

**Later on in the story, some episodes from the original MLP episodes I skipped might be seen as flashbacks but I won't tell you all my intentions. Don't want to spoil anything. Hope you will enjoy the short but action-packed filler arc coming soon.**


	36. Sunset Town Part 1

Jinchuriki Training Field

On the field, the Mane Six were sparring with Naruto. The girls were in Version 1 state yet couldn't land a single hit on Naruto.

"What's the matter girls? You're a bit slow today." Naruto taunted the girls. Naruto threw a kick at Applejack's head who then blocked by holding up her arm to block.

"No, nothing like that." Applejack stated as she deflected Naruto's leg away. Naruto then back-flipped away from the girls. Rarity then summoned three cranes.

"Ladies, I need your help." Rarity said to her contracts.

"Yes, milady." Michiko said to Rarity. "Get ready sisters!" Rarity and the cranes summoned fans with different designs on each. They then crossed their hands while Naruto got ready for whatever they would throw at him.

"Wind Style: Four Corner Tornado!" Rarity and the cranes shouted as they made a slash movement with their fans and created a giant tornado. The tornado raced towards Naruto who stood his ground. The tornado engulfed while the girls watched. When the tornado dissipated, the girls were alarmed to see Naruto had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Rainbow Dash asked. Pinkie Pie's tail then started twitching. This got everyone's attention as they ran away as they could before Naruto came down from the sky and punched the ground with a solid hit while in Version 2 state.

"It appears that I missed." Naruto stated as he meant to hit Applejack.

"Nice job Pinkie Pie. If your Pinkie Sense didn't kick in, ah may have been takin' a long nap." Applejack said.

"You're welcome AJ." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"So, you predicted my location with your Pinkie Sense? That's very smart of you." Naruto complimented Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie grinned. "Now, let's continue." Before they could, Spike came running.

"Stopppp!" Spike shouted as he stopped by Naruto and was out of breath.

"What's up Spike?" Naruto asked.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Naruto got a letter from Spike. "Probably a love letter or something for Kokuou." Naruto joked as he opened the scroll but when he read the letter, his eyes went wide and was stunned.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Girls, go to the house and tell the others to come to the library immediately." Naruto said as he ran off. The girls were very confused.

"What's up with him?" Michiko's sister asked.

"I don't know but we better go find the others." Twilight suggested. Spike and the girls then went to the house.

* * *

_*Episode Title: Massacre of Sunset Town*_

The team arrived at the library to see Naruto sitting at the table.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Kurama asked. Naruto looked at the team and opened the scroll. He put his hand on a spot on the scroll for a hand. After channeling some of his energy, a manifestation of Celestia appeared.

"Hello everyone." Celestia said as she greeted the team.

"Hello Princess Celestia." Twilight greeted the Princess as she and the rest of the Mane Six bowed.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Shukaku asked impatiently. Celestia's face then turned serious and the team could see it.

"I'm going to cut to the chase here." Celestia said to the team. The team was ready. "An entire town was destroyed last night." Everyone became surprised by the news. "Unknown entities arrived and killed all of the citizens." The Mane Six's faces were of pure terror and shock while the Jinchuriki's eyes went wide.

"Ki-killed?" Fluttershy asked as she was shivering.

"Yes. I'm sorry to be the terror of bad news but that's what happened. They struck without warning and basically destroyed everything in sight." Fluttershy then held onto Kokuou and started crying. Kokuou couldn't blame her. She never knew that someone could be that cruel to kill innocent lives. Guess the idea of murder was not seen very often by others in this land.

"But who would do something like this?" Kokuou asked.

"Right now, we have no suspects. Sunset Town is a very small town, smaller than Ponyville. I don't see why anyone would target it."

"Could it be bandits? Bandits would usually target small areas to pillage them." Gaara suggested.

"We do have bandits in Equestria but they don't go on killing sprees."

"Where is this town?" Naruto asked.

"In southern Equestria near the border of the Badlands."

"You think it was Garble and his cronies? They might have been upset by our actions and took their revenge on the closest pony village they could find." Naruto asked Kurama.

"Possibly. What do you want us to do?" Kurama asked the Princesses.

"I want to send a small team to go investigate this town and back up the Royal Guards I sent there earlier. See if you can find any leads on who may have done this."

"We'll go!" Rainbow Dash said exuberantly.

"No, we have no idea who did this and we can't risk losing the Elements of Harmony." Kinkaku said.

"I agree. Twilight, you and your friends are the only ones who can wield the Elements. There's a possibility that whoever did this may have used the massacre to lure you there and kill you." Celestia said. The Mane Six never thought about that.

"Then who will go?" Gaara asked.

"Team Foxes and Team Monkeys will go." Kurama suggested.

"Kurama, you can't be serious about bringing Spike there!" Rarity shouted.

"Spike will be a lower risk of being attacked. Almost all of Equestria knows who you six are and we can't risk your safety. Besides, Spike is a messenger. If we encounter trouble, we'll contact Celestia for more help." Kurama said.

"Princess Celestia, what do you think?" Applejack asked.

"I know I don't want Spike to be hurt but Kurama is right. We need someone who will relay messages to me if urgent." Celestia said. "Team Foxes, Team Monkeys, I am sending you to Sunset Town to investigate this crime. Help the Royal Guards find any clues. If you encounter any hostile, detain them if necessary. Use force if you must." The seven bowed. "I wish you the best of luck." Celestia's manifestation disappeared and the scroll closed back up.

"Everyone, we must get ready."

1 hour later

Team Foxes and Team Monkeys were at the outskirts of town. They had packed some supplies and Kinkaku carried the Bashoshen just in case. The rest of them team wished them good luck.

"Make sure you come back alive, you hear." Gyuki said to them.

"Got it." Kinkaku said.

"Spikey-wikey, please be careful." Rarity said as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I will Rarity." Spike said.

"Naruto, you protect Spike or we'll hunt you down and hurt you really BAD!" Twilight threatened. "Okay?" Twilight said in a normal tone.

"Got it." Naruto said, a bit shaken.

"We better get going." Kurama said.

"Later everyone." Roshi said as the investigation team walked off.

"Bye!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted.

"Don't break your back, Roshi!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Roshi's back winced a little and he rubbed it. He didn't want to say anything vulgar so he gave a thumbs-up as he kept walking.

"Good luck guys!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Team Foxes and Son Goku gave a thumbs-up as well as they walked off.

**Mission Log:**

**Gather Information about the Massacre at Sunset Town**

**Objective-Find clues as to who instigated the massacre. Any hostile responsible should be detained if necessary.**

**Ranking-Possibly Rank A or S**

Later

The seven heroes headed through the trees at fast speeds. Naruto was anxious to get there.

"If we keep up the pace, we'll make it there in no time." Naruto said as he was ahead of the others. Naruto looked back at Spike who looked a bit upset. "What's the matter Spike?"

"Nothing's wrong Naruto."

"Spill it Spike."

"I'm just sad that innocent ponies were killed. I have never heard of that before." Spike said.

"Spike, back in my world, people take advantage of those who can't defend themselves. We have to fight to protect those in danger." Naruto clenched his fist. "Even if they're not part of the same country." Naruto's anger at the thought of innocent people being killed made his stomach boil and he entered initial form. Kurama grinned. He was still the hyperactive boy he always knew. He then saw an apparition of the Sage of Six Paths around Naruto.

_'Sage, you still live on in this boy.' _Kurama thought. Later, they knew their current speed will delay their arrival. To make the travel quicker, Kurama and Son Goku transformed and the team traveled on them.

3 hours later

When they arrived at the town, they were shocked by the devastation. The houses and stores were ranscaked and destroyed completely. Ponies were lying dead in the middle of the streets with deep gashes and cuts across their bodies. Naruto's mouth was open with shock. He's seen criminals kill the innocent before but not on such a horrible scale. Whoever this did this makes the Akatsuki look like petty criminals.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kinkaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Don't worry. Whoever did this will pay." Son Goku said as he went towards the town. The others followed after him. As they came close to the entrance of the town, they came upon a group of 12 guards.

"Halt! No one is allowed to enter!" The guard said.

"Don't worry. We were sent here by Princess Celestia to help you." Naruto said before he reached into his back pocket. The guards thought he was pulling out a weapon until they saw a letter. Naruto then gave the letter to the guards. After they read the letter, they understood. They let the heroes walk into the town. Kurama walked towards a dead stallion.

_'They didn't even stand a chance.' _Kurama thought. Kurama noticed the cuts on the stallion. They didn't appear to be made by a blade or a dragon. In fact, he had no idea what could have made these marks.

"Now what do we do?" Spike asked. Before they could respond, Naruto came to a house. The door appeared to still be a bit intact. Kurama kicked down the door right off the remaining hinges and walked inside.

"Kurama..." Naruto scolded his Biju.

"What?" Kurama asked. Kurama looked for anyone and heard some crying. They walked down to the basement and saw a stallion, a mare, and a filly cowering in the corner.

"Hello." Naruto called out to them. They looked at the team and were really scared now.

"Are-are you going to eat us?" The little filly asked.

"Of course not. Why would we do that?" Naruto asked as he took a knee to be at the filly's eye level. The filly could see some trust in the young Jinchuriki and walked up to him despite fear from her parents. "What''s your name?"

"Magic...Star." The girl quietly said.

"Okay Magic, tell me what happened here." Naruto said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can answer that." Another pony said. It appeared that several citizens must have survived the assault. "They were looking for a very powerful stone."

"A stone?"

"Who might you be?" Son Goku asked.

"I'm the mayor of Sunset Town. The stone that they were looking for is said to hold immense power." The mayor explained.

"Immense power?"

"Yes, it should not belong in the hands of evil."

"Hang on. Before you go any further, who did this? If you survived, then you should know who attacked." Spike said. Magic Star got a piece of paper and a pencil and drew quickly. After a minute or two, she showed Naruto the drawing. When he looked at it, he was surprised. What she drew was a scorpion with a demonic-looking face. The way she drew it, the eyes of the demon was almost staring right at him.

* * *

Outside the House

Naruto and Kurama were outside looking at the drawing Magic Star drew while the others inside were interviewing the survivors.

"What do you make of this, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"A scorpion by the looks of it." Kurama said.

"How can a scorpion do all of this? It doesn't make sense."

"This world does have its secrets." The Royal Guards came.

"What's the problem?" One of the guards asked.

"We found some survivors and one of them drew a picture of the alleged attacker." Kurama then showed them the picture. "If she is correct, then this scorpion is behind it."

"A scorpion?"

"Survivors? Where are they?"

"In the basement. Find out what else they know." Two guards then went into the basement to talk with the survivors. Kurama then turned to the other guards. "Guys, see if you can find any trace of where these scorpions went. I take it you know what kind of tracks scorpions leave?" They gave him a look that said, 'We know about scorpions, sir.' "Good, then go look for clues. Do not engage them if you find them." The Royal Guards then left.

The Cellar

"Now tell us, what happened." Son Goku asked.

"It was at sunset yesterday." Magic Star's father said as he reminisced about yesterday. "We were all enjoying the day when suddenly a stallion we knew was stabbed. We were in shock when we saw that a giant scorpion had done it. It turned to us and said in a creepy voice "Hello there.". It sounded female and when she looked at me, the only thing I could see was death. Suddenly, eight other scorpions came and out of all of them, there was one that stood out. You can feel the stench of death from him. He barked out orders to destroy everything in sight until they found the stone. Before the female scorpion could kill us, a stallion tackled her and ordered us to run. As we ran, we heard his screams of terror. We managed to find a cellar and hid from the attackers. We've been here ever since, afraid that they were still lurking about."

"Our friends, our family, our lives were destroyed in that one instant." The mayor said gloomily.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Spike said to the mayor.

"Hey, what is this stone you spoke about? What's so special about it?" Kinkaku asked him.

"This stone is said to be a key to evil." The mayor quickly explained.

"A key?" Roshi asked.

"According to my grandfather's stories, an old stallion gave it to the first settlers of Sunset Town right at the end of the reign of Discord. He wanted us to bury it so no one could find it. He said this with his own words, 'This is more than any ordinary stone. This stone contains part of an evil far worse than Discord. If this were to be used, this evil will destroy Equestria.' They didn't even doubt him. When you look at the stone, you can sense someone is staring at you. Someone...that's what to destroy you. They decided to hide the stone with each generation keeping watch over it. No one knows who this stallion was that gave us this stone."

"So they attacked the town to find the whereabouts of this stone?" A Royal Guard asked.

"Yes, but they have no idea that I'm the new keeper of it. They wanted to find any clues on how to locate it."

"Where is this stone now?" Spike asked.

"On the outskirts of town. Sorry, but it will be hard to track. You need a map and I had to burn it so they couldn't locate it." The mayor said.

"We understand. You did the right thing. But...we'll handle things from here on out." Roshi said. The team then left the basement to discuss strategy.

"We'll split into a few teams. Naruto and Spike, you'll cover the west area. Kinkaku and Ginkaku, you'll cover the north. Roshi, you keep watch over the survivors. Me and Son Goku will cover south and east." Kurama said. "Find the stone. If you encounter the demons, let us know. And find those guards. They should have been back by now." They all nodded and split up. Without their knowledge, Samael was watching nearby. The guards that went to find any trace of the scorpions were being choked by the scorpions' tails and were unconscious.

**"So, the Biju have arrived. Hehehe. Make sure they don't find the stone before we do."** Samael said as he darted his eyes behind him to his followers.

**"Understood."** A male scorpion said. The scorpions let the guards go.

**"Bye sweetie." **A female scorpion said to the guard she choked as she and the rest of her brethren burrowed underground to go after Team Foxes while Samael went after Kurama and Son Goku. The guards were left to die.

"Guys...run." One of the unconscious guards said.

With Naruto and Spike

Naruto and Spike were searching around.

"Now, if I were a stone, where would I be?" Spike asked.

"We should have had Rarity here. She could have detected the stone." Naruto said.

"Guards, where are you!?" Spike called out. Nearby, two scorpions were right behind the two with their tails armed to stab them.

With Kinkaku and Ginkaku

***Naruto Shippuden-Fierce***

Kinkaku and Ginkaku were also walking when 6 scorpions were digging right behind the two. They were completely silent and thus they couldn't be heard.

"Kinkaku." Ginkaku said.

"I know." Kinkaku responded. Before the scorpions could kill the brothers, they evade the tails and get out of the way.

**"Aw, we missed."** The first scorpion said.

"Show yourselves cowards." Ginkaku said. The scorpions then emerged from the ground.

**"Master Samael said we are not to let you get near the stone." **Another scorpion said.

"Samael?" Ginkaku asked Kinkaku.

"So, you destroyed the town?" Kinkaku asked the scorpions.

**"What does it look like, genius?"** The third scorpion asked. **"How did you know we were here in the first place? We were completely silent." **

"We can sense negative emotions thanks to Kurama's power. We felt your presence the moment you were ready to kill us. Also, we found about your kind's tendency to kill people from behind. Face it, you fell for our trap."

**"I see. Guess our ambush was a bust. Guess we have to do this the old-fashioned way."**

**"Enough talk ladies. Let's kill these two worms already. I'm sure they'll make an appetizing meal." **The fourth scorpion said as a green poison dripped from her tail. Kinkaku and Ginkaku got ready to fight.

With Kurama and Son Goku

Kurama and Son Goku stopped walking.

"How long are you going to follow us?" Kurama asked as he peeked behind to find Samael standing there.

**"Not long. I was planning to either capture you or take the stone from you. But it looks I might have to do both." **Samael said to the two. Kurama and Son Goku turned around and looked in his eyes and could see only darkness and hatred.

"I take it you're the one that destroyed the town." Son Goku said.

**"Yes, I did. Those ponies sure made a good appetizer for me and my kin. Ponies always taste better when they're afraid."**

"You're sick and disgusting." Kurama said to the demon.

**"Why do you defend these weak mortals, Nine-Tails? They're worthless; they can't even defend themselves." **

"That's the point. Back then, we didn't care about mortals. We wanted to kill them all. But after we met our Jinchuriki, they taught us how to coexist with them. How to get rid of hatred. What you did to these ponies," Kurama narrowed his eyes. ,"is unforgivable."

**"Try as you might, Nine-Tails. But you won't get rid of me that easily. Besides, shouldn't you check on your Jinchuriki and pseudo-jinchuriki? I don't think they're doing so good." **Kurama was confused by what he said until he realized it.

"You don't mean..." Kurama said.

**"That's right. Two down."** Samael maliciously said.

***End Fierce***

With Naruto and Spike

The two Jinchuriki are then quickly stabbed by the scorpions before they could evade their sneak attacks.

* * *

**Is this the end for Naruto and Spike?**

**Sorry if this chapter was short but the next one will be longer. I had to bring a filler chapter before the real action comes.**


End file.
